


Federalne biuro aniołów

by Nigaki



Series: FBI [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, M/M, Slow Build, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 190,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent FBI Dean Winchester niedawno stracił partnera przez co jego praca skupiała się ostatnio wyłącznie na siedzeniu przy biurku. W zamian za rozwiązanie jednej, z pozoru prostej sprawy, szef obiecał w końcu przydzielić mu nowego partnera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poznajcie Deana Winchester

Dean wyłączył silnik w samochodzie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę bramy cmentarza Oak Woods. Była piąta rano, cisza i spokój, jedynym człowiekiem jakiego spotkał był jakiś starszy mężczyzna, który zamiatał chodnik. Dean minął go i idąc alejką wzdłuż niewielkiego stawu, dotarł do jednego z grobów. Ziemia wciąż była świeżo rozkopana, a po ostatnich deszczach wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Trawa dopiero zaczęła znowu ją porastać. Niecały miesiąc temu złożono tu trumnę. To był normalny pogrzeb, bez żadnych udziwień i niepotrzebnych dodatków. Przyszło około 20 osób, by oddać hołd zmarłemu. Ksiądz wygłosił typową gadkę, pobłogosławił trumnę i było po wszystkim.

Powoli ludzie się rozeszli, zostawiając kwiaty przed nagrobkiem, który również był zwyczajny. Mały, czarny, z białymi literami i z taniego kamienia.

Dean został jeszcze długo po tym, jak wszyscy odeszli. Stał nad grobem dobre dwie godziny, po prostu patrząc i rozmyślając. Wtedy nie miał na sobie płaszcza, jak teraz, ale miesiąc temu było jeszcze ciepło. Uroki października.

Grzebiąc w kieszeni, Dean wyjął z niej niewielką fotografię i położył przy nagrobku. Wiedział, że jeszcze dzisiaj wiatr ją zwieje, ale nie chciał jej mieć u siebie. Nie potrzebował jej.

Na zdjęciu był on i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna. Nawet nie pozowali w chwili, gdy je zrobiono, fotograf zaskoczył ich i wykonał fotografię spontanicznie. Tego dnia byli w barze po pracy. To była ich tradycja, po każdej dobrze wykonanej robocie szli się napić. Czasami pili mniej innym razem tak dużo, że niemal lądowali pod stołem. Mogli sobie na to pozwolić, bo wiedzieli, że w razie czego zaprowadzą się nawzajem do domu. Kompletnie pijani i zataczający się na ulicy, ale zaprowadzą.

Oczywiście przed piciem musieli brać pod uwagę pracę. Ich szef, jak zresztą każdy inny, nie tolerował kaca w pracy. Zwłaszcza gdy było się agentem FBI, którego wzywano o najróżniejszych, czasem nieludzkich porach. Dean nie pamiętał ile razy dzwonili do niego z biura w środku nocy i kazali pakować manatki, a następnie jechać na jakieś zadupie po drugiej stronie kraju. Jeśli szefostwo miało dobry humor, udostępniali samolot. Dean byłby im za to bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby nie to, że nie lubił latać. Używał tego środka transportu tylko w ostateczności. Oczywiście jazda samochodem zajmowała więcej czasu, ale Dean nie narzekał. Kochał swój samochód, jazdę po bezkresnej drodze i towarzystwo swojego partnera. Obaj uwielbiali podróżować.

Teraz wszystko było skończone i Dean nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ledwo pamiętał tamten dzień, a gdy już coś sobie przypominał, nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Więc przestał sobie przypominać. Stwierdził, że i tak się nie dowie, więc po co próbować? To już była przeszłość, a poznanie prawdy nic nie zmieni, ani nie zmniejszy żalu. Wszystko nadal będzie takie jak wcześniej.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek, zostało mu niewiele czasu, by zdążyć do pracy. Szef nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się spóźni, ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło. Nie martwił się o utratę posady albo reprymendę, martwił się tylko o to, że jeśli się nie zjawi, to wyślą za nim ekipę poszukiwawczą, a wtedy wszyscy dowiedzą się, gdzie spędza niektóre poranki. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, by jego koledzy wiedzieli o jego chwilach słabości. Nie chciał by szef o tym wiedział, bo jeszcze gotów był go wysłać na badania psychiatryczne. Nie potrzebował ich, czuł się dobrze. Był tylko trochę wściekły, ale wyłącznie na siebie. To był jego błąd, ale to nie on był tym, którym przypłacił go życiem.

Jakiś doktorek pewnie powiedziałby, że nie ma się o co obwiniać, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł. Ale to byłoby kłamstwo, a Dean nie lubił okłamywać samego siebie. Nie ważne co mówili inni, to była jego wina. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętał wszystkiego, to tę jedną rzecz pamiętał na pewno.

Dean westchnął, odchylając głowę i spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo. Wiatr zawiał, zrobiło się zimno.

\- Jeśli dowiedzą się, że tu przychodzę, zamkną mnie u czubków – powiedział i spojrzał na nagrobek. Widywał go niemal codziennie, a mimo to wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do wyrytych na nim liter. – Pomyślą, że mam obsesję. Ale nie mam. Po prostu wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie żyjesz.

Dean uśmiechnął się. Minął już prawie miesiąc, niektórzy ludzie po takim czasie godzą się z tym, że umarli ich krewni. Więc czemu on tego nie potrafił?

\- Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, Benny – wyznał, uśmiechając się słabo. – Nie mam już z kim chodzić do tej knajpy, gdzie podają najlepsze buritto na świecie. Sam źle znosi takie jedzenie. Jak raz go zabrałem, nie odzywał się do mnie przez tydzień, a potem powiedział, że więcej już tam nie pójdzie. Bawiło mnie to bardziej niż powinno.

Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek, a potem znowu na nagrobek przyjaciela. Benjamin Lafitte. Brakowało mu go jak mało kogo.

\- Muszę iść, inaczej szef dobierze mi się do tyłka – powiedział i poklepał nagrobek. – Wpadnę za parę dni, nigdzie nie idź.

Wsadzając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, Dean wrócił do samochodu. Po drodze znów widział tego samego staruszka, który przesunął się tylko o kilka centymetrów. Wyglądał jakby wciąż zamiatał ten sam kawałek chodnika.

Dean odpalił silnik i od razu włączył muzykę, by posłuchać czegoś w drodze do biura. Padło na Child in time zespołu Deep Purple.

Po drodze do pracy wstąpił do swojej ulubionej kawiarni po kawę.

\- Hej, Gwen – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka. Od razu uderzył go zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy.

\- Hej, Dean. – Gwen była drobną, krótko ściętą brunetką z odrobiną ciałka. Dean lubił z nią rozmawiać, była pogodną dziewczyną i zawsze potrafiła go rozbawić. – To co zwykle?

\- Tylko bez ciasta – poprosił. Nie miał czasu na deser, a nie zamierzał go wieźć do biura. Ciepły, wyjęty prosto z pieca był najlepszy.

\- Jak w pracy? – zapytała Gwen, gdy szykowała mu kawę. – Jakieś nowe morderstwa?

\- Poza tym co zwykle? Nic.

\- Powinieneś przeczytać dzisiejszą gazetę, piszą w niej o dziwnym morderstwie w Topece.

\- Serio? – Tego ranka nie kupił sobie gazety. Jedna leżała na ladzie. – Mogę?

\- Jasne.

Dean wziął gazetę i szybko znalazł wspomniany przez Gwen artykuł. Morderstwo rzeczywiście było dziwne, znaleziono kobietę pozbawioną serca. Nietypowy sposób zabicia, Dean stawiał na jakąś sektę świrusów religijnych. Tacy czasami potrzebowali narządów do swoich rytuałów, czy co tam robili ze skradzionymi narządami.

\- Twoja kawa.

\- Dzięki. – Dean uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i wziął od niej kawę. Czarna, tak jak lubił. – Mogę wziąć gazetę ze sobą?

\- Zostaw mi chociaż krzyżówki i komiks z Marmaduke'iem.

\- Wiesz, znam już jedną osobę, która czyta te komiksy – powiedział, odkładając dwie strony dla Gwen. – Polubiłabyś go.

\- Umów mnie – zaproponowała.

\- Dam mu twój numer telefonu – obiecał. – Dzięki za kawę i gazetę.

Dean zapłacił i wyszedł z kawiarni, już tęskniąc za unoszącymi się tam zapachami. Rzucił gazetę na siedzenie pasażera i trzymając kawę w ręku odjechał w stronę biura.

Na ulicach nie było korków, więc dojechał do pracy na czas. Jedno spojrzenie na biuro i odechciało mu się tam wchodzić. Praca w biurze oznaczała siedzenie przy biurku, a tego nie znosił. Wolał jeździć od miasta do miasta, badać różne sprawy i spać w tanich motelach, jedząc żarcie ze stacji benzynowych. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że w środku czekała już na niego jakaś robota. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tak było, ktoś już dawno by zadzwonił. Gdy trzeba było gdzieś szybko jechać, zawsze dzwonili, a nie czekali aż pojawi się w biurze. Jeśli do tej pory nikt nie zatelefonował, to albo śledztwo było nudne albo nie mieli dla niego kompletnie nic.

\- Takie moje cholerne szczęście – westchnął, wychodząc z samochodu. Upewnił się, że zamknął drzwi, nim wszedł budynku, a następnie do windy, wciskając guzik szóstego piętra. Zamierzał zamknąć się w biurze na cały dzień, czekając na jakieś śledztwo w innym stanie. Odkąd Benny zginął, dawali mu tylko sprawy w obrębie Illinois. Nic szczególnego, dwa brutalne morderstwa, sprawców których szybko znalazł i oddał w ręce policji.

To nie tak, że nie cieszył się, gdy udało mu się złapać przestępcę i zapobiec dalszym morderstwom. Lubił pomagać ludziom, dlatego dołączył do FBI. Ale lubił też nieco bardziej wymagające śledztwa. To była specjalność jego i Benny'ego, potrafili rozwiązać każdą zagadkę. Dlatego właśnie byli najlepsi w biurze. Dynamic Duo. Choć teraz raczej Dynamic Uno.

Dean wiedział, że niedługo dostanie nowego partnera. Dziwił się, że jeszcze tak się nie stało. Normalnie agent szybko dostawał nowego współpracownika, kandydatów było sporo, więc trzeba było ich przydzielać, zwłaszcza tych młodych. To że jemu udało się przetrwać niemal miesiąc bez partnera było cudem.

Gdyby to od niego zależało, wziąłby sobie na partnera kogoś doświadczonego, a nie świeżaka, którego trzeba uczyć wszystkiego. Niestety wszyscy doświadczeni agenci byli już zajęci, więc musiał się pogodzić z tym, że przydzielą mu kogoś nowego i całkowicie zagubionego.

Musiał się na to mentalnie przygotować. Niestety alkohol był tylko w biurze szefa, a i tak był dobrze ukryty. Dean wiedział o nim tylko dlatego, bo kiedyś razem pili. To nie skończyło się dobrze.

Naprawdę miał ochotę na coś mocnego, ale o tak wczesnej porze nie mógł się napić ani kropelki. Był w końcu na służbie.

Idąc do swojego biura wpadł na kogoś, omal nie rozlewając swojej kawy.

\- Wybacz.

\- Rany, Garth, uważaj – powiedział do kumpla. Garth był jednym z agentów. – Omal nie zdobyłem poparzeń trzeciego stopnia.

-Wybacz – powtórzył.

Dean minął go i znowu ruszył w stronę biura.

\- Ej, Dean, masz sekundkę! – zawołał za nim Garth.

\- Co?

\- Mam pewien problem ze sprawą, może mógłbyś mi później pomóc, co?

\- Przynieś mi akta, to pogadamy.

\- Super, dzięki.

Garth odszedł w swoją stronę, ale Dean długo nie miał spokoju, bo omal nie wpadł na kolejną osobę.

\- Co słychać, Dean? – zapytała Jo, jedna z agentek. Była młodsza od niego, raz pracowała z nim i Bennym przy jednym śledztwie. Omal wtedy nie zginęła.

\- Super, poza tym że się nudzę – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Szef na pewno da ci niedługo jakąś robotę – zapewniła. – Pójdziemy później na lunch?

\- Ale ty stawiasz.

\- Chciałbyś.

Dean zaśmiał się i w końcu wszedł do swojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spokój i cisza. Lubił swoich kolegów, ale dzisiaj miał ochotę na nieco samotności. Gdy później wpadnie Garth, nie zostanie mu już wiele spokoju.

Powiesił płaszcz na oparciu krzesła i usiadł za biurkiem, stawiając na blacie kawę. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stało puste biurko Benny'ego. Jeszcze miesiąc temu było pełne papierów, dokumentów, a w rogu, tuż obok komputera, stało zdjęcie dziewczyny Benny'ego. Planowali się pobrać. Dean spotkał ją na pogrzebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by ktoś tyle płakał.

Gdy przypadkowo na siebie spojrzeli, Dean widział w oczach kobiety pretensje. Winiła go za to, co się stało. Nie próbował do niej podejść ani z nią porozmawiać, by się wytłumaczyć. Nie złożył jej też kondolencji. Na jej miejscu nie chciałby tego słuchać.

Po pogrzebie już nigdy jej nie widział, nie wiedział nawet, czy nadal żyje w mieszkaniu Benny'ego czy się przeprowadziła. Kilka razy myślał o tym, by ją odnaleźć, ale zawsze rezygnował. Nie miał po co do niej iść, rzeczy Benny'ego z biurka wysłano jej pocztą, nie miał więc wymówki, by zanieść jej coś należącego do jej chłopaka. Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Nie wiedział na pogrzebie, nie wiedział i teraz. Najlepiej więc było po prostu o niej zapomnieć. Nie żeby coś ich wcześniej łączyło, jakaś znajomość czy cokolwiek innego. Byli sobie obcy i lepiej było tak to pozostawić.

Dean dopił swoją kawę czytając gazetę. Sprawdził wiadomości sportowe, The Cubbies znowu przegrali, co nieszczególnie go dziwiło. Od jakiegoś czasu poważnie zastawiał się, czy nie zacząć kibicować drużynie z Nowego Jorku. Nigdy nie był zbyt lojalny, jeżeli chodziło o drużyny.

Po sprawdzeniu jeszcze wyników loterii – której jak zwykle nie wygrał – oraz przeczytaniu kilku ofert matrymonialnych – wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych – Dean zabrał się w końcu do pracy. Czekał na niego stos dokumentów do przejrzenia. Wszystko to były śledztwa prowadzone przez innych agentów. Dean często sprawdzał, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, na przykład czy nie brakuje podpisów. Następnie wszystko katalogował. Nikt mu nie kazał, robił to z własnej woli, by oszczędzić kolegom problemów z ewentualnymi pomyłkami. Kiedyś sam się tak wkopał i musiał później poprawiać cały raport.

Na samym szczycie stosu dokumentów leżała teczka z podpisem Sama Winchestera. Jego młodszy braciszek. Został agentem zaledwie pół roku temu, wciąż się wdrażał, a to było jego pierwsze śledztwo. Nie samodzielne, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wysłałby nowicjusza do takiej roboty. Dean otworzył teczkę i zobaczył podpis drugiego agenta. Benjamin Laffite. Pamiętał tę sprawę. Benny pomagał Samowi, podczas gdy Dean badał samodzielnie sprawę morderstwa bankowca z San Francisco. Paskudna robota, zwłoki powieszone do góry nogami pod sufitem. Tydzień zajęło mu złapanie sprawcy, którym okazała się żona i jej kochanek. Oboje poszli siedzieć.

Gdy wrócił do Chicago, Sam już na niego czekał, z ekscytacją opowiadając o skradzionym dziele sztuki, które wytropił razem z Bennym. Od tamtego czasu nie dostał żadnej poważnej sprawy, szef uziemił go przy biurku. Sammy nie narzekał, potrafił sobie znaleźć zajęcie. Czasami, gdy nie miał nic do roboty, schodził do kostnicy pomagać przy sekcjach. Sporo się przy tym uczył od Ellen i Chucka, pary patologów.

Dean miał cichą nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy nie ma partnera, zostanie mu przydzielony Sam. To byłoby całkowicie logiczne ze strony szefa. Sam był jego bratem, nie musieliby się integrować. W dodatku był nowym agentem, który potrzebował doświadczenia. No i niechęć związana z widzeniem każdego dnia kogoś innego niż Benny przy biurku po drugiej stronie pokoju byłaby mniejsza. Nie chciał tam widzieć obcej osoby, która rozsiadłaby się, jakby to biurko od dawna należało do niej. Sam potrafiłby uszanować, że wcześniej należało ono do Benny'ego, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Deana. Będzie o tym musiał porozmawiać z szefem.

Deanowi udało się przepracować całą godzinę w spokoju. Nikt go nie niepokoił, nikt nic od niego nie chciał. Można to było uznać za sukces. Ale spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie, a został przerwany przez Gartha pukającego do drzwi. Dean czasami się zastanawiał, kto dał komuś takiemu odznakę i jakim cudem Garth jeszcze żył.

\- Dean, obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz – przypomniał mu, zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi do biura.

Dean westchnął i zamknął akta, którymi właśnie się zajmował.

\- Wchodź.

Garth uśmiechnął się i wślizgnął się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wziął krzesło stojące przy biurku Benny'ego i ustawił jej obok krzesła Deana.

\- Nie wiem co zrobić z podejrzanymi – wyjaśnił, pokazując Deanowi akta. – Składają sprzeczne zeznania, ciągle je zmieniają i to synchronicznie. Jak jeden mówi tak, to drugi mówi nie i tak na przemian.

\- Pozwoliłeś im siedzieć w jednej celi, nim ich przesłuchałeś? – zapytał, przeglądając przebieg przesłuchań.

\- Tak.

\- Garth, to podstawowy błąd – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Nawet Sammy o tym wie.

\- Oni nawet się nie znają, skąd miałem wiedzieć?

\- Najwyraźniej znają, skoro bez problemu ustalili wersje wydarzeń, które zmieniają co każdą, cholerną godzinę. – Dean zamknął akta i podał je przyjacielowi. – Lepiej sprawdź, czy nie są powiązani.

Garth przez moment wpatrywał się w akta, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się jakby przed chwilą dostał z wyprzedzeniem prezent na gwiazdkę.

\- Dzięki, Dean, wiedziałem, że mi pomożesz.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Tylko nie mów nikomu, że zawaliłem, dobra?

\- Masz to jak w banku.

Dean wrócił do pracy i przez kilka minut analizował akta, nim zorientował się, że Garth wciąż jest w biurze.

\- Czego jeszcze chcesz? – zapytał nieco zniecierpliwiony.

\- Mogę gazetę?

\- Jeśli chcesz komiks, to nie ma go. Oddałem dziewczynie w kawiarni.

\- Lubi Marmaduke'a?

\- Chcesz jej numer?

\- Mam dziewczynę, Dean – przypomniał mu.

\- Ah tak, Nora.

\- Melinda.

\- Nie byłeś z jakąś Norą?

\- To było trzy miesiące temu, potem była jeszcze Hanna i Kate.

Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Nie zamierzał pouczać Gartha w kwestii dziewczyn, w końcu sam wyrywał laski tylko na jedną noc. Garth przynajmniej umawia się z nimi przez jakiś czas.

\- Nie próżnujesz – zauważył, starając się skupić na aktach.

\- To ta odznaka tak na nie działa.

Gdy Garth po kolejnych kilku minutach wciąż nie wyszedł, Dean postanowił mu przypomnieć, że ma własną robotę do wykonania.

\- Garth?

\- Tak? – Garth był w trakcie składania papierowego samolociku z jakiejś pustej kartki, którą znalazł na biurku.

\- Nie masz czasem roboty?

Garth zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż w końcu go olśniło.

\- Właśnie. – Szybko zgarnął akta swojej sprawy z biurka i popędził do wyjścia. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, Dean.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu na pożegnanie, po czym odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Garth w końcu wyszedł. Lubił go, ale nie kiedy miał robotę do wykonania.

Udało mu się przejrzeć sporo akt nim Jo wyciągnęła go na lunch razem z Ashem i Gordonem. Dean nie przepadał za tym ostatnim, z wzajemnością, ale Jo i Ash nieco go lubili, więc Dean nie miał nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu. Przynajmniej póki siedział cicho.

Zamówili chińszczyznę do biura i zjedli w sali konferencyjnej. Jak zawsze dyskutowali głównie o pracy. Jo czasami wspominała też o barze, który prowadził jej wuj, a w którym czasem pomagała. Wcześniej bar należał do jej ojca Williama, ale gdy ten dołączył do FBI – gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę – oddał go w ręce swojego brata. Ojciec Jo nie żył już od wielu lat, Dean nigdy go nie poznał, ale według starszych agentów był piekielnie dobry w swojej pracy. Jego własny ojciec, John, też tak mówił. John i William byli partnerami i prowadzili razem śledztwo, gdy William zginął postrzelony. Po tamtych wydarzeniach ojciec Deana zrezygnował z pracy agenta i zajął się naprawą aut.

Po śmierci Benny'ego Dean również zastanawiał się nad odejściem. Okoliczności jego śmierci były podobne do śmierci Williama. Ale Dean nie był tak odważny jak ojciec i nie potrafił zrezygnować z pracy, którą kochał. Nawet jeśli śmierć długoletniego partnera i przyjaciela była dla niego trudna.

Po lunchu wrócił do biura, gdzie czekał już na niego stos nowych dokumentów oraz Charlie, analityk komputerowy, choć ona sama używała terminu hakerka.

\- Siemka, Dean – przywitała się z nim. Siedziała na miejscu Deana, z nogami na biurku.

\- Złaź z mojego krzesła – powiedział jej, zamykając drzwi.

\- Wpadłam tylko podrzucić ci te dokumenty. – Charlie poklepała stosik i uśmiechnęła się do Deana. – Kevin życzy miłej pracy.

\- Kiedyś zabiję gnojka – westchnął, zasiadając do pracy.

Kevin był geniuszem, miał tylko siedemnaście lat, a już pracował w FBI, głównie razem z Charlie, choć jego ulubionym zajęciem wydawało się być wysyłanie Deanowi więcej papierków do podpisania, choć mógł je wysyłać prosto do szefa.

Resztę dnia Dean spędził na dalszym wypełnianiu papierów. Pod koniec żałował, że nie wybłagał jakiegoś małego śledztwa albo nie poszedł pomóc Garthowi z jego sprawą. Wszystko było lepsze niż biurokracja.

Kiedy skończył, na zewnątrz był już ciemno, tak jak i praktycznie w całym budynku. Dean przetarł zmęczone oczy i odchylił się w krześle. Po ośmiu godzinach w terenie nigdy nie był zmęczony tak, jak teraz. Ten kto powiedział, że praca przy biurku jest mniej wymagająca, chyba nigdy przy żadnym nie siedział dłużej niż godzinę. Wszystko go bolało, zwłaszcza nogi i plecy. Albo nie był w formie albo już się starzał. Tak czy inaczej, nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

Sprzątnął wszystko na biurku i spojrzał jeszcze na dwa stojące na nim zdjęcia. Na jednym był z Samem, na drugim była cała ich rodzina. Inni agenci mieli jeszcze zdjęcia ukochanych, żon, mężów, albo dziewczyn. W przypadku Gartha zdjęcie zmieniało się co kilka tygodni, tylko ramka zostawała ta sama. Też powinien pomyśleć o znalezieniu sobie kogoś. Jego praca nie sprzyjała związkom, dowodem tego były jego nieudane związki z Cassie i Lisą, ale może znajdzie sobie kogoś z FBI? Kogoś, kto będzie rozumiał jego pracę i nie będzie miał pretensji, gdy zostanie dłużej w biurze albo wyjedzie na parę tygodni.

Jutro się za kimś rozejrzy. Kilka dni temu widział w prosektorium ładna praktykantkę. Jeśli ojciec Jo mógł poślubić kobietę od trupów, to czemu nie on?

Dean zgasił lampkę i zabierając płaszcz, wyszedł z biura, zamykając je na klucz. W budynku pozostało niewiele osób, po drodze do windy spotkał woźnego, który mył podłogę. Dean życzył mu dobrej nocy.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, wiał nieprzyjemny wiatr i zaczynało kropić. Droga do samochodu nie była długa, ale Dean zdążył zmarznąć pomimo płaszcza. Teraz musiał tylko dojechać do domu, gdzie zamierzał napić się piwa, zjeść coś, a potem wziąć ciepły prysznic i pójść spać. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności.

Nie mieszkał daleko od biura, zaledwie 15 minut drogi, w nocy jechał jeszcze szybciej i wyrabiał się w 10.

Parkując przed blokiem, Dean zauważył, że w mieszkaniu wciąż pali się światło. Sammy jeszcze nie spał. Albo spał tylko po prostu zasnął przed laptopem.

Sam wprowadził się do niego, gdy tylko skończył szkołę średnią. Chciał się choć trochę usamodzielnić, ale już po tygodniu narzekał, że Dean jest gorszy niż ich mama. Dean nie mógł nic na to poradzić, lubił opiekować się bratem, zawsze to robił i nie zamierzał przestać. Gdy wyprowadził się z domu w wieku osiemnastu lat, nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Sam z nim zamieszka, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Miło było wrócić do domu, gdzie ktoś na niego czekał, nawet jeśli był to brat, a nie żona z kolacją.

W ich bloku nie było windy, więc Dean musiał wejść na szóste piętro po schodach. Normalnie na to nie narzekał, ale dzisiaj naprawdę był zmęczony. Na szczęście drzwi były otwarte, więc nie musiał szukać kluczy tylko po prostu wszedł do mieszkania. Sammy siedział na kanapie i oglądał jakiś babski serial, popijając piwo. Dean czasami miał wrażenie, że wcale nie są braćmi. W ogóle nie byli do siebie podobni.

\- Hej, Sammy – przywitał się, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak przy drzwiach. Buty rzucił już gdziekolwiek, nie chcąc się schylać, by je odstawić.

Sam odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Hej, Dean. Jak w pracy?

\- Byłeś tam, nie mogłeś wtedy zapytać? – Dean podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej piwo, nim dołączył do Sama na kanapie.

\- Byłem zajęty. Garth chciał, żebym przesłuchał kilku jego podejrzanych.

\- Mały cwaniaczek.

Dean zabrał bratu pilota i przełączył na coś bardziej męskiego, ignorując protesty Sama. Przywykł. W końcu udało mu się trafić na jakiś film akcji z tanimi efektami specjalnymi. Sam przyniósł z kuchni coś do jedzenia i razem obejrzeli film do końca, rywalizując między sobą o to, kto wytknie więcej błędów. Sam wygrał.

Gdy po napisach końcowych na ekranie pojawiły się reklamy, Dean wyłączył telewizor i rzucił pilot gdzieś na podłogę, gdzie walały się puste opakowania po jedzeniu. To chyba był najwyższy czas, by posprzątać.

\- Dean, mogę o coś spytać?

\- Wal.

\- Wiem, że dopiero co straciłeś Benny'ego, ale będziesz potrzebować nowego partnera.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie myślałeś już o tym, kto nim będzie?

\- Nie bardzo – skłamał. Droczenie się z Samem było jego ulubioną rozrywką.

\- Bo wiesz, znam kogoś, kto też go potrzebuje.

Dean spojrzał na brata, nie odrywając butelki z piwem od ust.

\- Jest ładna?

Sam posłał mu dobrze znane spojrzenie, które mówiło, by sobie teraz nie żartował.

\- Stul pysk, mówiłem o sobie.

\- Wiem. Poproszę jutro Bobby'ego, to ci mnie przydzieli.

\- Wdajesz się być pewny, że się zgodzi.

\- Bobby mi nie odmówi.

W końcu byli prawie jak rodzina, Bobby był praktycznie dla nich drugim ojcem. Dlatego właśnie był pewny, że się zgodzi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Dean poklepał Sama po ramieniu.

\- Nie stresuj się tak przed snem, bo będziesz miał koszmary.

\- Żeby nie mieć koszmarów, wystarczy nie mieszkać z tobą.

\- Prosto w moje wrażliwe serce. – Desn dotknął się w pierś na wysokości serca. – Jesteś okrutny, Sammy.

\- Przymknij się – nakazał z uśmiechem.

\- Idę do łóżka – powiedział, kierując się do swojego pokoju. – Ty też idź – zawołał jeszcze do Sama.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką!

Dean zaśmiał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odechciało mu się brać prysznic, chciał tylko spać. Zdjął z siebie ubrania i położył się do łóżka, zasypiając niemal od razu.


	2. Partnerzy

Kiedy Dean obudził się rano, bolały go plecy. Przez kilka minut nie mógł w ogóle się ruszyć, więc leżał i nasłuchiwał, jak Sam nuci jakąś gównianą, popową piosenkę pod prysznicem. Dzieciak nie miał za grosz gustu, Dean zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd, gdy jako małolat pokazał bratu genialność zespołów rockowych.

Gdy w końcu mógł się ruszyć, łazienka była już wolna. Dean przetarł zaparowane lustro i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Cienie pod oczami były nieco bledsze niż wczoraj, ale nadal wyglądał nienajlepiej. I wcale nie czuł się dobrze, nie wiedział tylko, czy to przez ostatni stres, czy nieuchronny proces starzenia.

Prysznic pomógł mu dojść do siebie, ciepła woda ukoiła ból i rozluźniła wszystkie mięśnie. Gdyby tylko mogła wymazać wspomnienia ostatniego miesiąca, byłoby idealnie. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma ze świadomością, że Benny nie żyje. Zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby to Sam zginął. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko był z Bennym, to prawie tak, jakby stracił brata.

\- Weź się w garść, Dean – powiedział do siebie, zakręcając wodę i wychodząc spod prysznica. – Czas ruszyć do przodu, Benny nie żyje i nic na to nie poradzisz.

Może gdyby pamiętał całe zdarzenie, a nie tylko fragmenty, łatwiej byłoby mu się z tym pogodzić. Rozważał nawet hipnozę, by przywołać mgliste wspomnienia. Przypomniałby sobie wtedy, jak zginął Benny i kto to zrobił. Wciąż nie złapali sprawcy.

Nie miał pojęcia, kto zajmował się teraz tą sprawą, ale Bobby zabronił mu się wtrącać. Rozumiał dlaczego, śledztwo było zbyt osobiste i gdyby znalazł tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Benny'ego, zabiłby go na miejscu. Co jakiś czas miał ochotę włamać się do biura Bobby'ego i dowiedzieć się, jakie są tropy w tej sprawie, a potem podążyć nimi i dorwać sukinkota. Ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Obiecał sobie, że zostawi to w spokoju i nie będzie się wtrącał. Wiedział, że da radę, był uparty i gdy coś sobie postanowił, trzymał się tego bardzo mocno.

\- Koniec myślenia o Bennym – stwierdził, podchodząc do lustra. – Najwyższy czas z tym skończyć.

Zdecydowanie. W końcu zamknie ten rozdział w swoim życiu. Miał dostać nowego partnera, to nie był czas i miejsce na rozpaczanie nad poprzednim.

Dean ogolił się i ubrał nim wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Sam przygotował już śniadanie. Tylko dla siebie, nie dla niego. Wkurzyłoby go to, gdyby nie to, że jego brat wolał jadać zdrowe rzeczy. Dean był zdania, że na śniadanie – najważniejszy posiłek dnia – należy zjeść coś bardziej energetycznego niż liść sałaty i pomidora.

\- Warzywa dają więcej energii niż twój bekon – powtarzał ciągle Sammy, ale Dean zawsze miał to gdzieś. Wiedział czego potrzebuje jego własne ciało i na pewno nie było to żarcie dla królików. Był mężczyzną i agentem FBI, potrzebował mięsa, żeby normalnie funkcjonować. I kawy, kawa też była ważna, inaczej zasnąłby przy pierwszym lepszym raporcie po zajęciu miejsca przy biurku.

\- Nie zapomnij wspomnieć dzisiaj o mnie Bobby'emu – powiedział Sam.

\- Dlaczego sam mu tego nie powiesz? – zapytał, nalewając sobie ciepłej kawy. Sam może nie robił mu śniadania, ale jeśli był w kuchni pierwszy, to zawsze przygotowywał mu kawę. Dean lubił sobie wmawiać, że to z miłości, ale jego brat po prostu nie lubił się z nim użerać, gdy zrzędził, a tak się działo, gdy nie otrzymał porannej dawki kofeiny.

\- Pytałem go już.

\- I? – Dean czekał na odpowiedź, starając się znaleźć coś jadalnego w lodówce. Powinni pójść na zakupy, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. Najlepiej teraz, w tej chwili. Dean nie miał co jeść.

\- Kazał mi się nie wtrącać – odparł z oburzeniem. – Powiedział, że to nie moja sprawa i mam sobie nią nie zawracać głowy, chociaż nie mam partnera i potrzebny mi jest jak najszybciej. Wygląda jak sprawa dla mnie.

\- Wyluzuj. – Dean usiadł obok brata i wykradł mu z talerza jedną kanapkę, nim Sam zdążył go trzepnąć w rękę. Kanapka miała same warzywa, ale Dean był głodny. Nie mając nic pod ręką, mógł jeść wszystko. – Pogadam z nim dzisiaj – zapewnił i ugryzł kanapkę. Była lepsza, niż przypuszczał, chociaż z mięsem byłaby jeszcze lepsza. Musi wbić Samowi do głowy, że wegetarianizm jest niezdrowy. Wtedy nie będzie musiał sobie robić śniadań, po prostu będzie je podkradał bratu.

\- Obiecujesz? – zapytał Sam, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że to zrobię – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę po kolejną kanapkę. Tym razem Sam zdążył go powstrzymać i boleśnie złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Dostaniesz kanapkę, jak obiecasz.

Dean westchnął pokonany.

\- Dobra, obiecuję. Mogę kolejną kanapkę?

\- Nie. – Puścił jego rękę, ale nim Dean zdążył coś zrobić, Sam zabrał talerz ze swoim śniadaniem i przeniósł się do salonu.

\- Stary, to było niemiłe! – zawołał za nim Dean.

\- Ja nic nie obiecywałem – odkrzyknął Sam. Dean usłyszał, jak włączył telewizor.

\- Suka – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Palant!

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Sammy go usłyszał, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Po przejrzeniu wszystkich szafek w kuchni i po raz drugi lodówki, Dean w końcu znalazł coś do jedzenia, co zawierało dostateczną dawkę cukru. Nawet nie wiedział, że mieli mieszkaniu płatki śniadaniowe. Co prawda nie mieli mleka, ale każdy wiedział, że płatki najlepiej smakują bez.

Poszedł do salonu, gdzie dołączył do Sama na kanapie. Jego braciszek już skończył jeść i teraz pił herbatę, oglądając jakiś dziadowski teleturniej. Gdy Dean się do niego przysiadł, oderwał na chwilę wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na pudełko płatek.

\- One mają już z dwa miesiące – powiedział. – Po tym czasie chyba nie są dobre.

Dean zerknął na datę ważności. Sammy miał racje, płatki były przeterminowane.

\- Tylko jeden dzień. – Dean z uśmiechem wsadził rękę do pudełka i wyciągnął z niego garść płatków, które szybko przeniósł do ust. Sam obserwował, jak kilka rozsypało się na kanapę. Już wiedział, kto będzie musiał to odkurzyć.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – stwierdził, skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizorze.

\- Przymknij się, bo nie załatwię ci samego siebie jako twojego partnera – zagroził Dean, biorąc kolejną garść płatków.

\- Obiecałeś – zauważył Sam, znowu odwracając się w jego stronę.

Przeżuwając, Dean rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, nie spuszczając Sama z oczu.

\- No i? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. – Ty obiecałeś mi kanapkę.

\- Nic ci nie obiecywałem.

\- Właśnie, że obiecywałeś.

\- Naprawdę prowadzimy tę rozmowę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sam.

\- Ty zacząłeś. – Dean przełknął płatki i napił się kawy. – Nie spinaj się tak, Sammy – powiedział, widząc obrażony wyraz twarzy Sama.

\- Zapytam Bobby'ego, czy go pytałeś – ostrzegł. Dean jedynie przytaknął. – Nie żartuję.

\- Wierzę ci.

Sam prychnął i znowu wymknął się z pokoju, by nie przebywać z bratem. Dean uśmiechnął się zadowolony i przełączył kanał. Teraz mógł sobie przed pracą obejrzeć jakiś normalny program.

Piętnaście minut później, Dean i Sam byli gotowi do wyjścia. Sam poprawił jeszcze swój krawat, a potem włosy, jak jakaś baba. Dean zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Spędzasz więcej czasu przy lustrze niż Lisa – powiedział, trzymając już rękę na klamce.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął Sam. Dean jęknął z irytacją.

\- Rusz dupę, Sammy.

Trzy minuty później, Sam w końcu wyszedł z mieszkania i zaczął schodzić na parter. Dean zamknął drzwi na klucz, nim do niego dołączył. Obaj podeszli do stojącej przed budynkiem Impali.

\- Mogę dzisiaj prowadzić? – zapytał Sam. Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wygląda jak szczeniak błagający o schronienie. Każda dziewczyna poleciałaby na takie oczy i zrobiłaby wszystko, co chce Sam. Ale Dean nie był dziewczyną i na pewno nie zamierzał robić wszystkiego dla Sama.

\- Nie – odparł, siadając za kierownicą.

Sam posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i usiadł na miejscu pasażera.

\- Chociaż daj mi wybrać muzykę – poprosił, otwierając schowek w poszukiwaniu swoich kaset. Wyciągnął jedną i podał ją Deanowi, który wziął ją do ręki, a zaraz potem rzucił na tylne siedzenie. – Hej!

\- Kierowca wybiera muzykę, pasażer siedzi cicho.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie brata. Wspaniały sposób, by zacząć dzień. A stał się jeszcze lepszy, gdy Sam westchnął po tym, jak w samochodzie zaczął grać Paranoid w wykonaniu Black Sabbath.

Wstąpili po drodze do kawiarni po kawę. Dla Deana była to już druga, dla Sama pierwsza. Ich zamówienia zrealizowała Gwen, która jak zawsze w międzyczasie próbowała flirtować z Samem. Choć szło jej nieźle, Sam nigdy nie był zainteresowany. Gwen sprawiała, że czuł się niezręcznie, dlatego gdy podała mu kawę, przy okazji sugestywnie muskając jego dłoń palcami, szybko umknął z kawiarni.

\- Leci na ciebie – zapewnił ją Dean. Mrugnął do niej, zostawił pieniądze na ladzie i wyszedł, odpalając znowu silnik.

Gdy dojechali do pracy, a Dean parkował wóz, Sam był już na granicy wytrzymałości. Wyszedł z auta, gdy tylko się zatrzymało i odszedł jak najdalej, dopóki nie słyszał już Led Zeppelin, których słuchał Dean

Zadowolony i w dobrym humorze, Dean udał się do swojego biura. Jak co rano, wpadł po drodze na Gartha.

\- Stary, dzięki za pomoc wczoraj. Zamknąłem obu drani – pochwalił się. – Uściskam cię.

\- To nie jest... – Nim dokończył, Garth już go obejmował. Dean w ostatniej chwili odsunął kubek z kawą. - ... konieczne. Okej, Garth, złaź ze mnie, mam robotę.

Poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i życzył mu miłego dnia, nim obaj udali się w swoje strony.

Odetchnął z ulgą po dotarciu do swojego biura. Odłożył wszystkie papiery na bok, postawił kawę na blacie, a potem usiadł, opierając nogi na biurku. Perfekcja. Zamierzał w spokoju wypić kawę, nim zabierze się do pracy, a potem pójdzie do Bobby'ego zapytać o partnera.

Przez całe pół godziny, kiedy był sam w biurze, ani razu nie pomyślał o Bennym, choć przez cały czas patrzył się na jego biurko. Zamiast tego myślał o Samie i ich ewentualnej współpracy.

Sam nigdy nie chciał być agentem FBI, chciał zostać prawnikiem. Ze swoimi ocenami w szkole mógł się dostać na dobrą uczelnię, ale zmienił wszystkie plany, gdy brat został agentem federalnym. Dean wciąż pamiętał, jak pierwszy raz pochwalił mu się odznaką. Sam był wtedy wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. Ich ojciec nigdy tak na niego nie działał. Tego dnia Sam postanowił także zostać agentem, a za cel postawił sobie zostanie partnerem Deana. Wkrótce miało się to spełnić.

Dean nie wątpił, że Sam będzie dla niego wielką pomocą. Dzieciak był mądry, potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto wdroży go w cały system agencji. A czy był ktoś lepszy niż starszy brat do tej roboty?

Dean przeciągnął się i z uśmiechem zabrał się w końcu do pracy. Kolejne pół godziny i w końcu pójdzie do Bobby'ego. W przeciwnym razie nie zdziwiłby się, gdy Sam w końcu zaciągnie go tam siłą, a Dean doskonale wiedział, jak silny potrafi być jego młodszy braciszek.

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie i otwierane drzwi, spodziewał się zobaczyć w progu Sama. Na szczęście to była tylko Jo.

\- Co się tak szczerzysz? – zapytała i przysiadła na krawędzi biurka. Dean miał teraz idealny widok na jej biodro. Lubił biodra.

\- Wkurzyłem Sama w czasie jazdy tutaj – wyjaśnił. Minęło już trochę czasu od tego momentu, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. – To mój nowy rekord.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny. Nic dziwnego, że nie możesz sobie znaleźć dziewczyny.

\- Może chcesz mi pomóc z tym problemem – zaproponował.

\- Śnij dalej. Na twoim miejscu bałabym się ze mną flirtować.

\- Nastraszysz mnie za to bronią? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Nie boję się ciebie.

\- A mojej mamy?

\- To może mnie skłonić do rozważań – stwierdził. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Matka Jo była naprawdę straszna. Może gdyby nie to, że pracuje z trupami i zna każdy słaby punkt anatomiczny człowieka, nie bałby się jej tak bardzo. Fakt, że znał ją od dziecka wcale nie pomagał.

\- No właśnie. Idziesz później ze mną i Charlie na lunch?

\- Pewnie – przytaknął. Lubił jadać w towarzystwie, Benny zawsze chodził z nim na lunch, choć lubili zupełnie co innego. Między innymi dlatego chciał Sama na partnera. Byłby jak Benny.

Szlag, miałem o nim nie myśleć, skarcił się Dean. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Jo wstała z biurka i podeszła do drzwi.

\- Na razie, Dean. Nie leń się w pracy.

\- Nie uderz się drzwiami, jak będziesz wychodzić.

\- Nie martw się, nie jestem taką ciamajdą, jak ty.

Dean uśmiechnął się i wrócił do pracy, ale tylko na kilka minut. Dostał wiadomość i znowu musiał przerwać.

Od: Samantha

Wiem, że nie byłeś jeszcze u Bobby'ego.

Dean szybko napisał odpowiedź.

Do: Samantha

Szpiegujesz mnie?

Na następną wiadomość czekał tylko kilka minut.

Od: Samantha

Tak. Ruszaj tyłek do Bobby'ego.

\- Przeklęty stalker – roześmiał się Dean i wyszedł z biura, by znaleźć szefa.

Bobby był już dyrektorem, gdy Dean pierwszy raz zawitał w biurze FBI, zaprowadzony tam przez własnego ojca. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle się nie starzał, wciąż wyglądał tak samo jak wiele lat temu. Może był tylko trochę bardziej gderliwy. Dean był pewny, że gdy sam będzie odchodził z FBI, Bobby wciąż tam będzie. Nie potrafił – jak zresztą wiele innych osób w tym biurze – wyobrazić go sobie w innej roli albo na emeryturze. Ten stary zrzęda był sercem biura FBI w Chicago. Bez niego to nie będzie to samo.

Biuro Bobby'ego znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze, choć kiedyś było niżej. Nie przeniósł go jednak dlatego, by jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swoją pozycję. Dean wyciągnął z niego kiedyś po pijaku prawdziwy powód. Bobby przyznał mu się, że jeśli kiedyś w budynku wybuchnie pożar albo bomba, woli być na górze, by schodząc na niższe piętra móc sprawdzić, czy wszyscy zostali ewakuowani. Dean zaśmiał się wtedy i stwierdził, że gada jak baba, ale już następnego dnia, gdy alkohol wyparował z organizmu, myślał zupełnie inaczej. Bobby troszczył się o swoich pracowników, nie było powodu, by się z tego nabijać, tylko go za to podziwiać i doceniać.

Przed wejściem do środka, Dean zapukał, sam też nie lubił, kiedy ktoś wchodził bez pukania do jego biura – nie robił odstępstw nawet dla kolegów.

Bobby siedział przy swoim biurku, zawalony papierami jak zawsze. Parę lat temu chodziły pogłoski, że kiedyś było widać blat tego biurka. Dean pracował tu już jakiś czas, ale do tej pory go nie widział. Nie był to jednak bałagan, Bobby zawsze potrafił wszystko tu znaleźć, każde akta, jakich potrzebował.

\- Czego chcesz, Dean? – zapytał oschle, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

\- Bobby, potrzebuję nowego partnera.

\- Poszukaj w biurze matrymonialnym.

\- Zabawne – przyznał, siadając na wolnym krześle przy biurku. Przyjrzał się pobieżnie leżącym na nim teczkom z aktami. Wszystko to śledztwa, które trzeba było komuś przydzielić. Wyciągnął rękę po jedną, ale Bobby trzepnął go w nią, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu załatwiać ci partnera. Szefostwo dobrało mi się do tyłka, ponoć szykuje się jakaś afera z terrorystami i mam się tym zająć – powiedział, zawzięcie zapisując coś długopisem.

\- Mam kolejny miesiąc pracować sam?

Bobby w końcu na niego spojrzał, Dean mógł się teraz przyjrzeć jego zmęczonej twarzy. Rzadko kiedy widywał go pełnego energii, ale dzisiejszego dnia było gorzej niż zwykle.

\- Umówmy się – zaproponował i podał mu jedną z teczek. – Ty zajmiesz się na razie tą sprawą, a jak wrócisz, załatwię ci partnera.

Dean szybko przewertował akta, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając zdjęciom ciała z miejsca zbrodni. Ofiara miała miazgę zamiast szyi.

\- Zgoda i tak mi się nudziło.

\- To świeża sprawa, młoda dziewczyna zginęła dziś w nocy – wyjaśnił Bobby. – Policja od razu po nas zadzwoniła.

\- Dlaczego? Zwykle wcale nie dzwonią, a jak już, to po kilku dniach.

\- Nie widziałeś zdjęć? Dziewczyna ma rozszarpane gardło.

Dean ponownie zerknął na zdjęcia. Dziewczyna leżała na chodniku, z twarzą zwróconą w prawo. Wciąż miała otwarte oczy. W opinii Deana, jej szyja przypominała mięso zmielone na hamburgery. Dziwił się, jak jej głowa jeszcze się na niej trzyma.

\- Pies? – zasugerował. Kiedyś razem z Bennym prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa, którego sprawcą był zwykły pies. Widział wtedy podobną ranę, tyle że nogi. Ofiara wykrwawiła się na śmierć po tym, jak zwierzę rozszarpało kończynę.

\- Gdyby to był pies, nie dawałbym ci tej roboty. Coś jest nie tak z tym zgonem. Ellen już dostała ciało.

\- Wpadnę do niej jutro jak skończy sekcję. Teraz przejadę się do domu dziewczyny i wypytam matkę.

Bobby przytaknął i wrócił do roboty. Dean włożył teczkę pod pachę, podchodząc do drzwi. Miał już dłoń na klamce, gdy przypomniało mu się coś ważnego.

\- Bobby?

\- Co znowu? – zapytał zirytowany.

\- Ale Sam zostanie moim partnerem, nie?

\- Tak, tak, a teraz zmiataj stąd.

Dean zasalutował i wyszedł, wracając do swojego biura. Szybko przeczytał całe akta nim założył na siebie marynarkę, płaszcz i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz wiał mocny wiatr, a chmury wskazywały na to, że niedługo się rozpada, dlatego Dean szybko wsiadł do Impali, kładąc akta na siedzenie pasażera.

Ustawiając radio na stację z wiadomościami, wyjechał z parkingu, kierując się pod adres zamordowanej nastolatki.

Dojazd z biura do domu ofiary zajął mu pół godziny, na szczęście trasa nad brzegiem jeziora Michigan była bez korków. Przez całą drogę cieszył się na wieść, że Sam w końcu zostanie jego partnerem. Choć pracowali w tym samym biurze, widywali się głównie w domu. Sam był zajęty swoimi sprawami, a jego zwykle nie było nawet w biurze. Przez ostatni miesiąc wyglądało to trochę inaczej, ale normalnie spędzał większość czasu w drodze na kolejne miejsca zbrodni w innych stanach. Gdyby nie ta przerwa, do tej pory nie pamiętałby, jak wygląda Chicago. Teraz uczył się go na nowo.

Ofiara – Dean nie pamiętał jej imienia – mieszkała obok szpitala. Dean zaparkował i zamknął Impalę, a potem wszedł do budynku. Ucieszył się, że nie musi wchodzić po schodach. Miał ich wystarczająco dużo w swoim domu.

Gdy zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu drobna kobieta. Nie wyglądała najlepiej, skórę miała bladą i rozciągniętą, a oczy zaczerwienione od płaczu. Nawet włosy były pozbawione blasku, choć nie wyglądały na zaniedbane. Widać było, że jej ból po stracie córki nie jest udawany.

\- Margareth Rose? – zapytał uprzejmie Dean.

Kobieta przymknęła nieco drzwi, zasłaniając się przed nim.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Kim pan jest?

\- Agent Winchester, z FBI. – Dean wyjął odznakę i pokazał kobiecie. – Przyszedłem porozmawiać o pani córce.

Nie wpuściła go od razu, zawahała się przez moment, ale gdy już zaprosiła go do środka, od razu zaproponowała mu herbatę. Nie potrafił odmówić.

Usiedli w kuchni przy stole. Pani Rose posadziła go przy nim, a sama zaczęła robić herbatę.

\- Policja już mi zadała kilka pytań – powiedziała. – Ale nic konkretnego. Pytali co Anita robiła tak późno sama. Powiedziałam im, że nie wiedziałam o jej wyjściu. Myślałam, że spała w swoim pokoju.

\- Więc nie wiem pani, co mogła robić w środku nocy na ulicy? – zapytał Dean, wyjmując notes.

\- Nie. – Kobieta zalała dwa kubki z herbatą i zaniosła je na stół. Dean podziękował i od razu upił łyk. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła.

\- Była ubrana dość wyzywająco. Nie wspominała o jakiejś imprezie z koleżankami? Może któraś miała urodziny.

\- Nie przypominam sobie. Anita nie była typem imprezowiczki.

\- Może skłoniła ją do tego presja ze strony koleżanek. Dobrze jej się układało w szkole?

\- Tak, nigdy nie miała problemów. Miała sporo koleżanek, nigdy jej do niczego nie zmuszały.

Dean w to wątpił, w końcu sam był kiedyś nastolatkiem i doskonale wiedział, jak działa presja otoczenia. Anita mogła być miła, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że to za jej uprzejmość ją lubiano.

\- Czy Anita miała jakichś wrogów? – zapytał. – Zazdrosne koleżanki, może jakichś nauczyciel?

\- Nie. Żadnych. – Pani Rose była zdziwiona tym pytaniem – Była normalną, grzeczną i miłą dziewczyną.

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumienie, notując kilka informacji na potem.

\- Mogę przeszukać jej pokój?

Kobieta wstała od stołu i wskazała na korytarz.

\- Ostatnie drzwi po prawej.

\- Dziękuję.

Dean schował notes do kieszeni płaszcza, a ledwo zaczętą herbatę zostawił na stole.

\- Czy nie powinien być z panem jeszcze ktoś? – zapytała nagle kobieta.

\- Lepiej mi się pracuje samemu – odparł i poszedł do pokoju nastolatki.

Na drzwiach przybito tabliczkę z imieniem Anity, a na klamce wisiał znak z napisem „nie przeszkadzać". Po otwarciu drzwi Dean spodziewał się znaleźć w różowym pokoju, ale zamiast tego powitały go pomalowane na biało ściany i drewniana podłoga bez dywanu. Jedyne co zdobiło ten pokój to masa plakatów jakichś aktorów i piosenkarzy, których nigdy nie widział na oczy.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, przystąpił do przeszukiwania. Zaczął od centrum wszystkich informacji każdej nastolatki – laptopa. Stał otwarty na biurku, podłączony do zasilania i był jedyną różową rzeczą w pokoju. Dean nacisnął enter, ale niestety system był zabezpieczony hasłem.

\- Szlag – przeklął. Nawet nie próbował zgadnąć hasła, to mogłoby potrwać wieki. Zamiast tego usiadł na krześle i zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady biurka. Znalazł w nich magazyny dla nastolatek, wyrwane kartki, na których Anita narysowała misie, serduszka i inne badziewia. Na samym dnie leżały zeszyty szkolne, wszystkie ładnie zapełnione notatkami z lekcji. Na marginesach okazjonalnie narysowane były kolejne serduszka, czasami było tam też imię Derek. Dean podejrzewał, że to chłopak dziewczyny, ale gdy znalazł kolejne imię, Ethan, nie był już taki pewny.

Gdy skończył z biurkiem, zajął się szafką przy łóżku. Oprócz lampki był tam jeszcze stojak na telefon, a w szufladach znalazł krem do rąk, trochę biżuterii i najciekawszą rzecz – w połowie zużyty lubrykant.

\- Anita nie była taka niewinna, za jaką bierze ją matka – stwierdził, odkładając wszystko na miejsce.

Jako dziecko, Dean lubił chować swoje najcenniejsze rzeczy do szafy, zwykle na górze, by Sam nie mógł dosięgnąć – działało, dopóki w wieku trzynastu lat Sam nie wystrzelił w górę i nie przerósł go w ciągu roku. Nie miał wątpliwości, że i Anita chowała w szafie coś więcej poza ubraniami. Nie mylił się. Na najwyższej półce, ukryte za stertą swetrów, znalazł pudełko, w środku którego był wibrator.

\- Rany, czym zajmują się dzieci w tym wieku – zastanawiał się, chowają pudełko na miejsce. Wolał, żeby matka dziewczyny sama to wszystko odkryła w swoim czasie.

W kieszeni kurtki wiszącej w szafie, Dean znalazł pomięty liścik od chłopaka, który podpisał się Derek. Domyślił się, że to ten sam, którego imię Anita zapisywała w zeszycie.

Dean sprawdził jeszcze pod łóżkiem oraz komodę. Przekopując się przez tony bielizny nie natrafił na nic wartego uwagi, kiedy nagle wyczuł pod palcami przyjemniejszy materiał, niż wszystkie pozostałe. Złapał go i wyciągnął. Dean spoglądał teraz na parę czarnych, koronkowych majtek.

Chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, zarumienił się, przypominając sobie Rhondę, dziewczynę, która namówiła go do przymierzenia damskiej bielizny. Przez lata bardzo się starał zapomnieć o tym wstydliwym momencie, co mu się udało. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat teraz zebrało mu się na wspomnienia, skoro majtki które trzymał nie były nawet różowe jak tamte, które dała mu Rhonda. Poza tym, ta bielizna należała do nastolatki! Nie powinien się nią podniecać, Anita miała tylko 16 lat. W stanie Illinois to nie był legalny wiek.

Powinien odłożyć majtki na miejsce i wyjść, nie było tu nic więcej. Ale materiał, z którego je zrobiono był taki przyjemny w dotyku. Praktycznie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak by je czuł na gołej skórze i jak by wyglądały, gdyby je...

\- Agencie, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał głos pani Rose. Chwilę później kobieta otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu, Dean był znowu przy biurku i odłączał komputer.

\- Muszę zabrać laptop pani córki – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Mogą tam być ważne informacje.

\- Oczywiście.

Dean uśmiechnął się do kobiety i wyszedł za nią z pokoju Anity, z laptopem wsadzonym pod pachą. Wolną ręką upychał głębiej majtki do kieszeni płaszcza. Ostatnim czego potrzebował to pokazanie ich matce dziewczyny.

Pożegnał się z panią Rose, jeszcze raz podziękował jej za herbatę i obiecując złapać sprawcę, wyszedł z mieszkania, a następnie z budynku. Gdy znalazł się bezpiecznie w Impali, odetchnął z ulgą. Pójdzie za to do piekła, czuł to.

Potrzebował jeszcze kilku chwil, by się uspokoić, ale w końcu się to udało. Odłożył laptop dziewczyny na tylne siedzenie i znowu zaczął czytać akta. Tym razem wybierał się na posterunek policji, zamierzał porozmawiać z funkcjonariuszem, który jako pierwszy pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni.

Policjant nie powiedział mu wiele, tylko tyle, że było dużo krwi, czego Dean dowiedział się już ze zdjęć i raportu. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, żadnych podejrzanych osób czy samochodów, dziewczyna i jej morderca byli w chwili popełniania zbrodni sami.

Dean zaklął i niezadowolony postanowił coś zjeść przed powrotem do biura. Nie zamierzał pracować nad tym z pustym żołądkiem.

Zatrzymał się przed jakąś nieznaną mu knajpą i wszedł do środka. To co go najbardziej ucieszyło w tym miejscu, to obsługa. Jedna z kelnerek od razu się nim zajęła i zaproponowała mu stolik przy oknie. Dean uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie i dał się poprowadzić.

Dziewczyna – według plakietki Anna – przyjęła jego zamówienie i odeszła. Oglądał się za nią dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mu się dziś poszczęści.

Po dziesięciu minutach Anna przyniosła jego jedzenie.

\- Pańskie zamówienie – powiedziała stawiając przed nim tacę na stole.

\- Mów mi Dean – poprosił, uśmiechając się do niej.

\- W porządku. Może kawy, Dean?

\- Z chęcią. – Anna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i nalała mu kawy. – Ładnie tu macie – przyznał, rozglądając się. Ściany były pomalowane w ciepłych kolorach, wszędzie było czysto i przyjemnie. Z tyłu sali Dean zauważył szafę grającą, która aktualnie była wyłączona.

\- Staramy się jak najlepiej możemy.

\- Ładne wnętrze, dobre jedzenie – komplementował, próbując frytek, które zamówił. Dawno nie jadł tak dobrych. – I ładna obsługa.

\- Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe.

Dean miał nadzieję, że to było miłe, chciał w końcu dostać jej numer telefonu.

\- Długo już tu pracujesz, Anno? – zapytał, pijąc spokojnie swoją kawę.

\- Dwa lata – odpowiedziała i dosiadła się do niego. Dean zauważył, że ani na chwile nie odrywała od niego wzroku. On od niej też nie. Była piękna, miała pełne usta, opaloną skórę, zielone oczy i długie, splecione w warkocz blond włosy. Trochę przypominała mu matkę.

\- Nie powinnaś już awansować na wyższe stanowisko?

\- Anna, zabieraj swój tyłek do roboty! – krzyknął ktoś z kuchni.

\- Właśnie dlatego jeszcze nie awansowałam – wyjaśniła. – Miło było cię poznać, Dean.

\- Ciebie też.

\- Przyniosę ci później rachunek.

Dean nie mógł się już doczekać. Przez cały czas kiedy jadł, obserwował Annę obsługująca innych klientów. Czasami odwracała się w jego stronę i uśmiechała do niego. Dean zauważył jednak, że nie jest jedynym, który ma kogoś na oku.

Spojrzał przed siebie i zauważył siedzącego tam mężczyznę, który mu się przyglądał. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby Dean nie znał tego spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i nieznacznie uniósł otwartą dłoń w geście powitania.

Dean odwrócił wzrok i skupił się z powrotem na jedzeniu, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na faceta, który z nim flirtował. Trochę mu to schlebiało. Jest tak przystojny, że nie tylko kobiety, ale i mężczyźni z nim flirtują. Cała sytuacja była jednak głównie krępująca. Czasami myślał o umówieniu się z facetem, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi tego zrobić. Zresztą i tak nie był gejem.

Przyłapał faceta na patrzeniu jeszcze kilka razy. Tak go to zmieszało, że nawet nie zauważył, że Anna napisała mu swój numer telefonu na rachunku, który wyrzucił zaraz po wstaniu od stołu. Nie miał pojęcia, co go skłoniło do podejście do faceta, który uśmiechnął się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej.

\- Agent Winchester, FBI – powiedział Dean, pokazując mężczyźnie odznakę. – Patrzysz się na mnie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

Mężczyzna zmieszał się tak jak wcześniej on, co dodało Deanowi nieco pewności siebie. Nie lubił być tym, który nie miał kontroli.

\- Wybacz. Lubię patrzeć na... interesujące osoby – wyjaśnił mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, jeśli cię to skrępował, po prostu wyglądałeś na... nieważne.

Dean nie musiał pytać, o co mu chodziło, doskonale to wiedział.

\- Rozumiem – wyznał. – Ale wiesz, nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Wiem, powinien to zauważyć, gdy flirtowałeś z tą kelnerką.

Dean zerknął na Annę, która była teraz zajęta przy jednym ze stolików.

\- To tylko moja ex – wyjaśnił. Kłamał, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał robić temu facetowi przykrości. – Rozmawialiśmy tylko. Jestem teraz trochę zajęty w FBI.

\- Czy to ma sprawić, że będziesz mniej interesujący? – zapytał mężczyzna, unosząc brwi. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie Deana. – Wybacz stary, nie chciałem. Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyłem czy coś.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo. To był najwyższy czas, by się ulotnić, zanim spali się ze wstydu. – Po prostu jestem zajęty sprawą. Pójdę już, mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia w biurze.

\- Życzę miłego dnia.

\- Ja to-tobie te... – Dean wycofując się wpadł na czyjś stolik. Leżące na nim sztućce zabrzęczały. – Okej.

Dawno nie czuł się tak zażenowany. Po tym jak wsiadł do samochodu potrzebował kilku minut, by ręce przestały mu drżeć. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie prowadzić.

Musiał wrócić do biura i zająć się dalej śledztwem. Przede wszystkim musiał się dowiedzieć, co Anita trzymała na swoim laptopie. Bez wątpienia było to coś ciekawego, skoro zabezpieczyła komputer hasłem. Nie chciała, by ktoś nieupoważniony to zobaczył.

Dojechał do biura i zabrał wszystko z wozu. Włócząc się po korytarzach i szukając Sama, który mógłby mu pomóc z komputerem, Dean wpadł na Charlie, która właśnie robiła sobie kawę przy automacie. Ona też mogła mu pomóc. Wolałby Sama, ale był mniej doświadczony, no i Charlie była pod ręką. Miała słuchawki na uszach, więc nie usłyszała, gdy się zbliżył. Spostrzegła go dopiero po chwili.

\- Hej, Dean. – przywitała się z uśmiechem. – Co tam masz?

Dean myślał, że chodzi o komputer, ale Charlie wpatrywała się w jego kieszeń. Rumieniąc się szybko schował wystające majtki głębiej do kieszeni. Charlie mogła być lesbijką, ale nie zamierzał jej wyjawiać swojej tajemnicy, nawet jeśli by zrozumiała.

\- Nic – odparł szybko. – Uh, mogłabyś włamać się do tego komputera? – zapytał, pokazując jej urządzenie.

\- Jasne. – Charlie wyciągnęła po niego ręce, ale Dean odsunął go poza jej zasięg.

\- Świetnie, wpadnij do mojego biura za pięć minut – powiedział i ruszył do swojego biura.

\- Czemu nie teraz?! – zawołała za nim.

\- Muszę coś jeszcze zrobić! – odkrzyknął.

Dean niemal wbiegł do biura, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odłożył laptop na biurko i wyjął z kieszeni skradzione majtki, które schował do najniższej szuflady biurka. Nikomu nigdy nie chce się do nich schylać, więc uznał to za dobrą tymczasową kryjówkę. Gdy skończy służbę, zabierze je do domu i tam ukryje. Sam nigdy nie wchodził do jego pokoju, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt nieuporządkowany, więc nie martwił się, że brat je znajdzie. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Równo pięć minut później przyszła Charlie.

\- Hej – przywitała się znowu. Uśmiechała się jakby nic się wcześniej nie stało. Weszła do biura i postawiła na biurku swój komputer.

\- Hej. – Dean czuł już się nieco pewniej ze świadomością, że jego sekret jest całkowicie bezpieczny. – Gotowa?

\- Zawsze, skarbie. Dawaj ten komputer. – Dean podał jej urządzenie, ale tym razem to Charlie cofnęła ręce. Wyglądało na to, że dopiero teraz zauważyła, że laptop jest różowy. – Chcesz żebym włamała się do komputera nastolatki? –zapytała.

\- Co? Nie umiesz? – To był najlepszy sposób na Charlie. Zasugerować, że nie da rady, nawet jeśli było inaczej.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie – prychnęła i zabrała mu laptopa. Włączyła laptop nastolatki i swój własny, a następnie połączyła je ze sobą specjalnym kablem, którego nazwy Dean nie znał. – Wystarczy tylko wprowadzić parę kodów i gotowe – wyjaśniła, wpisując odpowiednie sekwencje. Dean przyglądał się temu, nic a nic nie rozumiejąc z języka informatyków. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje na ekranie, dopóki system komputera Anity się w pełni nie załadował.

\- Jesteś genialna – przyznał z uśmiechem.

\- Wiem.

\- Możesz sprawdzić jej maile i foldery? – zapytał, wskazując na ikonki na ekranie.

\- Pewnie.

Kilka minut później, Dean i Charlie byli już po przeczytaniu około dwudziestu krótkich maili i jednego długiego, który napisał chłopak dziewczyny, Ethan. Anita zerwała z nim, co nieźle go wkurzyło. Groził jej w swojej wiadomości, Dean uznał to za całkiem niezły motyw.

\- Załatw mi tożsamość tego Ethana – poprosił Charlie.

Znów nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale wystarczyła chwila, by Charlie znalazła numer ip, dostawcę łącza i nazwisko właściciela. Edward Grace.

Dean wykonał kilka telefonów, poznał numer tego całego Grace i zadzwonił do niego. Charlie przez cały czas siedziała obok i czekała na wyjaśnienie sprawy.

Dean rozmawiał z mężczyzną dobrych piętnaście minut, zadając mu najróżniejsze pytania. Gdy się rozłączył, odchylił się w krześle i stęknął.

\- To nie on – powiedział.

\- Masz na myśli Ethana? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Edward Grace to jego ojciec, powiedział, że syn nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- I uwierzyłeś mu?

\- Są w Kentucky już od miesiąca, dzieciak nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Czyli nie masz nic?

\- Niestety nie – westchnął. – Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko.

\- Mogę jeszcze poszperać w laptopie?

\- Jasne. Jak skończysz, odnieś go do mnie.

\- Dzięki.

Charlie uśmiechnęła się do niego jeszcze i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą swój komputer.

Dean znowu westchnął i zajął się przeglądaniem prywatnych rzeczy nastolatki w nadziei, że coś uda mu się znaleźć.

Komputer Anity był zawalony wieloma dziwnymi rzeczami, masą zdjęć, muzyką i wierszami, które na pewno nie były jej autorstwa, bo były kierowane do dziewczyny. Chyba że było to kolejny sekret nastolatki, o którym matka nie wiedziała.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędził przy komputerze ani później nad aktami sprawy, ale gdy wyjrzał w końcu przez okno, było już ciemno. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił też sobie, że jest głodny. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd zjadł trochę w knajpie w drodze do biura. Wciąż musiał jeszcze iść do Bobby'ego zapytać o partnera. Może z Samem szybciej rozwiąże tę sprawę.

Zostawiając akta na biurku, Dean zabrał swoje rzeczy – nie zapominając o majtkach – i poszedł do Bobby'ego, który na pewno jeszcze był w pracy. Inni zapewne wyszli już dawno, w tym Sam, który zazwyczaj wracał do domu taksówką, gdy on był zbyt zajęty, by go odwieźć.

Nim dotarł do biura szefa, Dean ziewał. Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jaki jest zmęczony.

Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi i wszedł do środka

\- Bobby, to co z moim partnerem? – zapytał od razu, dopiero po chwili zauważając, że Bobby nie jest sam. Na krześle przed biurkiem siedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, a tym co zdecydowanie go wyróżniało był płaszcz, który miał na sobie. Nieznajomy odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Dean zadrżał. Nie podobało mu się to spojrzenie, czuł się jak pod mikroskopem, mężczyzna go oceniał i patrzył na niego z wyższością. Mimo niezręczności tej sytuacji, postanowił zachowywać się jak najnormalniej. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mamy gościa. Hej, jestem Dean – przywitał się, nie fatygując się nawet, by podać mężczyźnie rękę. Nie miał pojęcia kim był i po co tu przyszedł, ale już go nie lubił. Źle mu patrzyło z oczu. – To gdzie mój partner?

\- Dean, to jest Castiel Novak – przedstawił mężczyznę Bobby. – Twój nowy partner.

Dean spojrzał zaskoczony i z nieznacznie otwartymi ustami na mężczyznę, który właśnie się podniósł i stanął przed nim. Musiał zdusić w sobie pragnienie, by go nie uderzyć.

\- Witaj, Dean.


	3. Castiel "Dziwak" Novak

Dean wpatrywał się w zdumieniu w mężczyznę, który stał przed nim. Wyglądał jakby już rządził w tym miejscu i pociągał za wszystkie sznurki, nawet te, które sterowały Bobbym. Za kogo ten facet się miał? I skąd się wziął? Ani trochę nie przypominał agenta FBI. Coś w jego posturze, wyglądzie, głównie w oczach, nie pasowało. Dean spotkał już wielu aroganckich agentów, ale ten tutaj bił ich wszystkich na głowę. Już nienawidził tego faceta. A gdy dodatkowo przypomniał sobie, że ten dupek wygryzł Sama z jego nowej roboty, która była mu obiecana, to jeszcze bardziej go nienawidził.

\- Bobby, co do chuja? – zapytał, nie chcąc nawet panować nad emocjami. – Sam miał być moim partnerem.

\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów – wyjaśnił za Bobby'ego Castiel.

\- Zamknij się, Columbo – nakazał mu Dean i wyminął go, by stanąć przy biurku Bobby'ego. – Jeszcze dzisiaj obiecałeś mi Sama – przypomniał szefowi z pretensją.

\- Wiem co obiecałem – zapewnił go Bobby. – Ale tak jak mówi Novak, zaszły pewne zmiany.

\- Jakie do cholery zmiany?! – Dean miał wrażenie, że to jakiś głupi żart. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu wszystko było w porządku, co mogło się przez ten czas zmienić w sprawie Sama? – Przystawili ci pistolet do głowy?

Dean spojrzał podejrzliwie na Castiela, który nawet nie był zwrócony w ich stronę, ale bez wątpienia bardzo uważnie słuchał. Był dziwny i bardzo podejrzany. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to on jakoś wpłynął na ostateczną decyzję Bobby'ego.

\- Tak, szefostwo – odparł. – Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie, ale Sam jest młody i niedoświadczony, a Novak ma bardzo imponujące akta. Dupki na górze stwierdziły, że będzie dla ciebie lepszym partnerem.

\- Nic mnie to kurwa nie obchodzi! – wrzasnął Dean i uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. Bobby poderwał się jak oparzony.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko z histerią! – ostrzegł Bobby. – Czy to ci się podoba czy nie, Novak jest teraz twoim partnerem. Świat się od tego nie zawali, więc przestań narzekać i przyjmij to jak mężczyzna.

Dean dyszał rozwścieczony, jego twarz od gniewu nabrało rumieńców. Nieugięty wpatrywał się w szefa, próbując jakoś skłonić go do zmiany decyzji, chociaż Bobby nie miał już na to żadnego wpływu. Był jednak zbyt wściekły, by odpuścić. Sam miał być jego partnerem, nie jakiś dziwak. Nic go nie obchodziła decyzja szefostwa, nie chciał widzieć przy biurku Benny'ego obcego faceta, który przyglądał mu się, jakby był jakimś insektem nie wartym szacunku.

\- Sam miał być moim partnerem – powtórzył zrezygnowany. Nie miał już szans na to, że coś się w tej sprawie zmieni, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie może dalej wyrażać swojej niechęci.

\- Wiem, dzieciaku – powiedział już spokojniejszym głosem Bobby. Emocje powoli opadały. – Wierz mi, nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu.

Dean pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, żałując swojej wcześniejszej reakcji. Nie powinien był tak naskakiwać na Bobby'ego, to nie była jego wina. Co innego Castiel.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał znowu na niego, tym razem mężczyzna patrzył już w ich stronę. Dean spodziewał się zobaczyć na jego twarzy drwiący uśmieszek, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W zasadzie jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona, jak u pokerzysty. Tylko jego oczy zdradzały choć cień emocji, ale nie było tego wiele. Facet zachowywał się jak cyborg. Z jakiego departamentu go przysłali? Z siedziby Skynetu? Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby któregoś dnia zobaczył u niego czerwone oczy. Albo kod kreskowy z tyłu głowy. Pieprzony 47, pomyślał Dean, odwdzięczając się Castielowi pięknym za nadobne i patrząc na niego z równie wielką pogardą, co on na niego. Albo nawet większą.

\- Miło cię poznać, Deanie Winchester – powiedział Castiel, choć jego spojrzenie mówiło co innego. Był równie niechętny do tej współpracy co Dean. – Jestem Castiel Novak – przedstawił się, podając mu rękę.

Dean wpatrywał się w wyciągniętą ręką z niechęcią. Czuł się jakby jakikolwiek kontakt z nią miał go czymś zarazić.

\- Zdążyłem się już o tym dowiedzieć – burknął, nie podając ręki nowemu partnerowi. Już nie lubił tego określenia.

\- Dean – ostrzegł go znowu Bobby.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, ale miał to w tej chwili gdzieś. Jakiś nawiedzony buc wdarł się na siłę do jego życia i już czuł się jak u siebie. Nienawidził takich aroganckich dupków, miał ogromną ochotę przyłożyć Castielowi.

Co to w ogóle za imię Castiel? Nie dość, że miał okropny charakter, to jeszcze rodzice udupili go już w dzieciństwie. To mogło być nawet zależne. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak gnębili go w szkole za to głupie imię. Sam by go gnębił, gdyby miał okazję.

Tak, to tłumaczyło wszystko.

Mimo obustronnej nienawiści, Dean w końcu podał rękę Castielowi, ale tylko ledwo ją uścisnął. Castiel przez cały czas przyglądał mu się tym przeszywającym wzrokiem.

\- Mogę już stąd iść, czy będziemy tu mieli wieczór integracyjny? – zapytał z przekąsem Dean, wycierając dłoń o spodnie. Kto wie co Castiel robił wcześniej tymi rękoma. Zdecydowanie nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Wyglądał na dziwaka i pewnie miał dziwne zainteresowania. Takich jak on aresztował już kilku.

\- Możesz iść – zezwolił mu Bobby. – Jutro rano masz znowu nie narzekać albo odbiorę ci sprawę i posadzę przy biurku na resztę życia.

\- Tak jest – odparł niemrawo i ostatni raz spojrzał na Castiela. – Nie spóźnij się jutro.

Castiel nic mu nie odpowiedział, ale Dean nie przejął się tym wcale. Wściekły wyszedł z biura Bobby'ego i udał się szybko na parking. Marzył o napiciu się i wymazaniu tego wieczora z pamięci, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Bobby zabiłby go, gdyby po takiej kłótni z nowym partnerem pojawił się w pracy następnego dnia na kacu.

Chłodne powietrze nie pomogło mu ochłonąć, wciąż siedział mu w głowie Castiel i jego aroganckie zachowanie. Na samą myśl miał ochotę tam wrócić i wybić mu parę zębów.

Dean z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi Impali i cisnął na tylne siedzenie swój płaszcz, nim usiadł za kierownicą. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by uspokoić się przed jazdą. Nie chciał spowodować wypadku. Zajęło mu to kilka minut, przez cały ten czas obserwował drzwi do biura, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze Castiel robi w środku. Może jednak zmusił Bobby'ego do zmiany zdania pod groźbą śmierci?

Nie, to było głupie. Był rozgoryczony i rozczarowany, przychodziły mu do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły. Naprawdę musiał się napić.

Silnik Impali zawarczał, gdy Dean przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Jechał powoli, bo choć był już spokojniejszy niż parę minut temu, wolał nie ryzykować.

Światło w ich mieszkaniu wciąż się paliło, Sam jeszcze nie spał. Dean zgasił silnik, ale nie wysiadł. Co miał teraz powiedzieć bratu? Był taki podekscytowany perspektywą bycia jego partnerem, a teraz musiał mu przekazać złe wieści. Nie chciał mu tego mówić. Sam był dorosłym facetem i na pewno będzie zawiedziony, ale nie na tyle, by wpaść w histerię jak małe dziecko. Mimo to Dean wiedział, że będzie czuł się podle przy rujnowaniu jego marzeń.

Dean w końcu zdecydował się na wyjście z samochodu i pójście do domu. Z westchnieniem wszedł do salonu, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć brata. Nie pomylił się. Sam leżał rozwalony na całej długości kanapy, która i tak był na niego za mała i nogi wystawały mu poza oparcie.

Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok i choć przez chwilę poczuł się lepiej.

Podszedł do telewizora i wyłączył go, a potem przykrył brata kocem. Gdyby nadal byli dziećmi, zaniósłby go do łóżka, ale teraz obaj byli na to za starzy, a Sam za wielki. Połamałby sobie kręgosłup już na pierwszym metrze.

Dean zgasił jeszcze światło w salonie i poszedł do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku. Miał jeszcze całą noc, by przygotować się na rozmowę z Samem. Chciał to już mieć za sobą, zwłaszcza widok zawiedzionego spojrzenia brata. Nienawidził go rozczarowywać.

Sam wstał rano jako pierwszy. Gdy Dean dołączył do niego w kuchni, wiedział już, że nie będzie musiał przekazywać złych wieści. Mina brata mówiła sama za siebie. Już wiedział i to pewnie nawet wcześniej od niego. Poprzedniego dnia nie widzieli się aż od rana, Bobby miał mnóstwo czasu, by zrujnować Samowi cały dzień. Choć może był dość delikatny, by powiedzieć mu o tym przed jego wyjściem do domu.

Dean dosiadł się do brata, który z ponurą miną mieszał herbatę w kubku.

\- Przykro mi, Sammy, naprawdę – powiedział ze współczuciem w głosie.

\- W porządku – odparł Sam i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. – Jestem trochę zły, ale przejdzie mi.

\- Gdybym miał na to jakiś wpływ, zrobiłbym coś – zapewnił brata, chcąc go tym samym podnieść na duchu. Przypomniały mu się dni, kiedy pocieszał Sama, gdy ten dostał słabą ocenę w szkole. Wtedy było tak samo.

\- Wiem, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze będzie ci się współpracowało z nowym partnerem.

Dean skrzywił się na wspomnienie o Castielu. Całkiem zapomniał, że będzie musiał teraz spędzać z tym dupkiem kilka godzin dziennie, a w przypadku wyjazdu do innego stanu, nawet kilka dni. Już sobie wyobrażał ten horror.

\- Jeśli o to chodzi, nie pokładałbym w tym wielkich nadziei.

\- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. – Sam spojrzał na niego i znowu się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem bardziej radośnie. – To nie Benny, ale nie możesz tak negatywnie podchodzić do ludzi.

Dean wiedział już, że Sam jeszcze nie poznał Castiela. Inaczej mówiłby co innego. Nawet on, zwykle przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich, znienawidziłby tego czubka po pierwszym spotkaniu. Castiel tak po prostu działał na ludzi. Może gdyby był mniej arogancki, sprawiałby lepsze wrażenie.

\- Zmienisz zdanie, jak go poznasz.

\- Wpadnę dzisiaj i się przywitam.

Sam z całej siły próbował podchodzić do tego na luzie, choć Dean widział, że wciąż jeszcze nie przebolał tej sytuacji. Spotkanie z Castielem może nie być takim dobrym pomysłem, ale nie zamierzał wybijać mu tego z głowy.

Bracia zjedli śniadanie i od razu udali się do pracy. Dean był w zbyt podłym humorze, by włączyć muzykę, dlatego jechali w ciszy, przynajmniej przez chwilę.

\- Nie rozumiem tego faceta – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Dean.

\- Jakiego faceta? – zapytał Sam, i odwrócił wzrok od okna, przez które wyglądał.

\- Mojego nowego partnera – odparł z niechęcią. – Jest dziwny.

\- Dziwny w jakim sensie?

\- Nie wiem jeszcze – wyznał. – Poza tym, że jest arogancki, to praktycznie nic nie mówi.

\- Może jeszcze się zdąży wygadać. Też bym się stresował na jego miejscu.

\- W tym problem, Sam, on nie jest zestresowany. – Dean zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Samo myślenie o Castielu wzbudzało w nim gniew. Powinien się leczyć. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak on na mnie patrzył, jakbym był jakimś karaluchem, który wszedł mu w drogę, ale jest na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że postanowił na mnie nie nadepnąć.

\- Ładna metafora – przyznał Sam z uśmiechem.

\- Przymknij się – nakazał mu Dean. – Jeszcze zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał, gdy go poznasz. Nie podoba mi się ten facet.

\- Nawet go dobrze nie znasz.

\- I nie chcę go poznać. – Dean zaparkował Impalę przed kawiarnią, by jak co dzień wstąpić po kawę. – Wziąć ci coś?

Sam przytaknął.

\- To co zwykle.

Dean szybko i bez zbędnych pogaduszek z Gwen kupił kawę i wrócił do samochodu. Nie rozmawiał już więcej z Samem w czasie jazdy, po dojechaniu do pracy rozstali się przy windzie i poszli w swoje strony.

Jeszcze nigdy droga do biura tak się Deanowi nie dłużyła. Działo się tak jednak na jego własne życzenie, robił wszystko, co mógł, by odwlec spotkanie z Castielem. Wolałby już pracować sam. Ten dupek pewnie rozsiadł się przy biurku Benny'ego i uznał całe biuro jako swój teren, tak jak zrobił to zeszłej nocy u Bobby'ego.

Jeśli tak Castiel miał się cały czas zachowywać, Dean zamierzał mu to utrudnić, jak tylko się da. Nie pozwoli mu sądzić, że cały budynek należy do niego i może sobie robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Było nie było, facet był nowy i to Dean rozdawał tu karty. Ktoś musiał go tego nauczyć.

Castiel był już w biurze. Stał przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz. Nawet nie odwrócił się, gdy Dean wszedł do środka, a on też nie palił się do rozmowy.

Dean usiadł za biurkiem i zajął się swoimi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na partnera, który wciąż stał w jednym miejscu. Pokusa okazała się jednak zbyt wielka i Dean mimo wszystko zerkał na mężczyznę.

Miał na sobie ten sam płaszcz, co wczoraj. Dziwiło to, że nie zdjął go w pomieszczeniu, było dosyć ciepło, w takiej temperaturze Castiel powinien pocić się jak świnia, ale na jego twarzy Dean nie dostrzegł ani kropelki potu. Facet z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej dziwny.

Tak to wszystko mniej więcej wyglądało przez dłuższy czas. Dean wypełniał dokumenty i czekał na telefon od Ellen, która miała lada chwila skończyć sekcję zwłok Anity, a Castiel wyglądał przez okno na ulicę, stojąc niczym posąg. Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie oddycha i naprawdę jest rzeźbą, ale zdradzały go oczy, których ruch Dean widział ze swojego miejsca.

Miał idealny widok na profil Castiela i korzystał z tego. Zeszłej nocy nie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie za bardzo, był na to zbyt wściekły. Teraz też był, ale umysł miał na tyle trzeźwy, że zwracał znowu uwagę na szczegóły.

Castiel, co już zauważył, był od niego nieco niższy, ale to nie przeszkadzało patrzeć mu na Deana z góry. Jego ciemne, ale nie czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, tak jakby Castiel dopiero co zwlekł się z łóżka po kiepskiej nocy. Miał też niewielki zarost na twarzy, który dodawał mu nieco powagi, choć wcale jej nie potrzebował. Oczy w zupełności mu wystarczały. Dean miał poprzedniego dnia wrażenie, że patrzą na niego oczy, które widziały już niejedno i choć niechętnie to przyznawał, zawierały w sobie pokłady mądrości właściciela. Dean był pewny, że gdyby kiedykolwiek spotkał jakiegoś mędrca, to jego oczy byłyby takie same, jak oczy Castiela. Może tylko mniej błękitne.

\- Czy mamy teraz jakieś zadanie do wykonania? – zapytał nagle mężczyzna, wciąż jednak nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

Dean był zaskoczony tym, że się odezwał. Był już gotowy na to, że przez resztę dnia nie odezwą się do siebie ani słowem i tylko okazjonalnie będą posyłali sobie pełne nienawiści spojrzenia.

\- Jedną – odparł nieprzyjemnie Dean. Nawet głos tego faceta był wkurzający. Był głęboki, tak jakby Castiel od lat zmagał się z nałogiem nikotynowym i miał wczesne stadium raka krtani albo przeholował z whisky.

\- Mogę dostać akta?

Castiel w końcu odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do biurka Deana, patrząc przy tym na niego z niechęcią.

Dean odwdzięczył się mu tym samym i podał mu akta, które od wczoraj leżały na biurku.

Castiel nie podziękował i od razu zabrał się za czytanie. Przez cały czas Dean miał go na oku. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale miał przeczucie, że jeśli odwróci wzrok, to ten dziwoląg podrze akta. Obserwował go więc zastanawiając się, kto takiego kolesia przyjął do FBI. Bobby mówił, że miał imponującą kartotekę, ale pewnie wcale tak nie było. Castiel nie wyglądał na dobrego agenta. Wyglądał na takiego, który dostał tę robotę dzięki znajomościom albo kasie, za którą przekupił wszystko i wszystkich, by przyjęli go do agencji.

Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że w krótkim czasie zdążył już popaść w paranoję względem swojego partnera, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Facet był zbyt podejrzany i dziwny, by nie wysnuwać na jego temat żadnych teorii. Był pewien, że Sam podzieli jego zdanie, gdy tylko go pozna. Wszyscy tak zrobią.

Właśnie, Sam. Był ciekawe, kiedy przyjdzie poznać jego nowego partnera.

Oczekiwany przez Deana telefon z prosektorium nie nadszedł, postanowił więc sam zadzwonić. Castiel spojrzał na niego, gdy podniósł słuchawkę telefonu, ale zaraz potem znowu skupił się na czytaniu.

\- Hej, Ellen, tu Dean – powiedział, gdy udało mu się dodzwonić. – Masz już dla mnie wyniki sekcji tej dziewczyny?

\- Muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie – odparł Ellen. – Mamy z Chuckiem i resztą urwanie głowy, nie miałam czasu się za to zabrać.

Dean jęknął zawiedziony. Gdyby miał już wyniki sekcji, śledztwo mogłoby się posunąć do przodu.

\- W porządku. Wpadnę do ciebie jutro, myślisz, że już skończysz?

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, to zostanę nawet na noc.

\- Dzięki Ellen.

Dean odłożył słuchawkę i wyciągnął się w fotelu. Tak się ucieszył, gdy dostał znowu jakąś sprawę, a teraz okazało się, że musi sobie jeszcze poczekać. Ile zwłok mogło być teraz w prosektorium, że Ellen nie miała czasu zrobić sekcji jednej nastolatki? Zwłaszcza że przyczyna zgonu była dość oczywista.

Castiel wciąż czytał przy biurku. Z braku lepszego zajęcia Dean zaczął mu się przyglądać. To co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to porządek, czy może raczej pustka na blacie biurka. Castiel jeszcze nic na nim nie ustawił, co nie dziwiło jakoś wyjątkowo. To był w końcu dopiero jego pierwszy dzień. W głębi serca Dean miał nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie. Jeśli za jakiś czas wciąż nic się na nim nie znajdzie, będzie istniała duża szansa na to, że Castiel nie traktuje tego jako stałego miejsca pracy i nie zamierza tu zostać zbyt długo.

Minęły kolejne minuty. Castiel skończył czytać i odłożył akta na biurko. Dean spodziewał się zobaczyć go teraz w jakiejś normalnej, ludzkiej czynności, ale zawiódł się, gdy Castiel po prostu siedział dalej wyprostowany i wpatrywał się w jakiś bliżej nieznany punkt na ścianie. Po takim pokazie Dean dodał mu kolejny punkt na skali dziwactw, jakie miał ten facet. Przerażało go to i wkurzało jednocześnie.

Gniew Deana z czasem osłabł, ale zastąpiła go niezręczność, którą czuł w otoczeni Castiela, który milczał, milczał i milczał, i nic nie zapowiadało tego, że ma się lada chwila odezwać choćby słowem. Wciąż też patrzył się na ścianę. Sam już nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle. Chyba wolałby, żeby Castiel się odzywał, to przynajmniej zabiłoby nudę.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego partner wiedział, że jest przez niego obserwowany. Dean nie krył się z tym, ale z drugiej strony, Castiel wyglądał, jakby był w jakimś transie i nie zwracał uwagi kompletnie na nic, nawet na to, na co patrzył, cokolwiek to było.

Dean uznał w końcu, że dość już się napatrzył na tego przyjemniaczka i zabrał się do jakiejś pożytecznej roboty. Robił to z niechęcią, ale czytanie starych akt i zajmowanie się innymi duperelami sprawiało, że zapominał o Castielu i o tym, jak siedzi nieruchomo na krześle. Dzięki temu nie czuł się już tak niezręcznie.

Godziny mijały, praca pochłonęła Deana tak bardzo, że powrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Razem z Castielem jednocześnie spojrzeli w ich kierunku. W progu pojawiła się Jo. Dean jeszcze nigdy tak się nie ucieszył na jej widok.

\- Zabieram cię na lunch – oznajmiła Jo, uśmiechając się do niego. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła Castiela, który znowu patrzył w sobie tylko znany punkt na ścianie. Wyglądał jak manekin. – Kim jest twój przyjaciel?

Dean nie zamierzał jej teraz tego wyjaśniać, chciał stąd jak najszybciej wyjść i zostawić tego dziwaka samego.

Nie pytając z oczywistych względów Castiela, czy chce iść z nimi, szybko wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi, niemal wypychając Jo na zewnątrz. Chciał się odezwać i wyjaśnić jej, czemu się tak pospieszył, ale nie chciał tego robić pod drzwiami biura, nawet jeśli było zamknięte. Miał wrażenie, że Castiel i tak wszystko słyszy.

Jo pytała go, czemu tak dziwnie zareagował. Odpowiedział jej dopiero, gdy byli już daleko od biura i zmierzali do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie jedli lunche.

\- Uratowałaś mi tyłek – powiedział, oglądając się za siebie. Dlaczego czuł się, jakby Castiel ich śledził?

\- Przed czym? – zapytała, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku. Dean szedł jednak bardzo szybko, chcąc już zabrać się do jedzenia i spędzić trochę czasu ze znajomymi. – Przed pracą?

\- Przed tym dziwakiem, którego widziałaś.

\- Dziwak? – zdziwiła się. Oboje wsiedli do windy, sala konferencyjna znajdowała się piętro wyżej.

\- To mój nowy partner – wyjaśnił, znowu odczuwając zawód. Sam byłby dużo lepszym partnerem niż Castiel.

\- Czy Sam nie miał być twoim partnerem?

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, wiesz? – odparł, może trochę za ostro.

\- Co cię ugryzło?

Dean westchnął, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- To wszystko wina tego całego Novaka – powiedział. Drzwi windy otworzyły się, ruszył dalej z Jo korytarzem, mijając po drodze kilku pracowników biura. – Wkurza mnie.

\- Dlaczego? Jest aż tak źle?

Jo, podobnie jak Sam, nie rozumiała, czemu tak reagował na Castiela. Widziała go tylko przez chwilę, nie zamieniła z nim słowa ani nie doświadczyła jego pełnego pogardy spojrzenia. Wiedziała co prawda o przywiązaniu Deana do Benny'ego i jak delikatna była sprawa nowego partnera, ale cała sytuacja i tak musiała jej się wydać dziwna.

\- Jest nawet gorzej. – Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami sali konferencyjnej. W środku na pewno już czekali na nich Ash i Gordon, ale mogli poczekać jeszcze trochę.

\- Nie pomyślałeś może... że to przez Benny'ego tak reagujesz?

\- To nie dlatego. Gdybyś pogadała z tym dziwakiem, to byś zrozumiała. Zresztą nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś to zrobiła.

\- Pogadam, jak dorwę go samego – zapewniła. – Przy tobie może się stresować.

Jakby Castiel się czymkolwiek stresował. Czemu wszyscy wysnuwali taki wniosek?

\- Powodzenia.

Dean otworzył drzwi i razem z Jo wszedł do sali. Tak jak się spodziewał, Ash i Gordon już byli w środku. Ash przywitał się z nim radośnie, a Gordon uśmiechnął się z drwiną, co Dean zignorował. Już dawno się nauczył, że nie ma co szukać sprzeczki z tym matołem. Chyba nawet Castiel go tak nie wkurzał jak Gordon.

Usiedli wszyscy przy wielkim stole i zaczęli jeść, w międzyczasie rozmawiając. Dean nie odzywał się dużo, czasem coś wtrącił do rozmowy, ale nie było tego wiele. Nie był w nastroju na rozmowy, w dodatku Gordon ciągle się na niego gapił. Nie było to tak intensywne i pogardliwe spojrzenie jak to Castiela, ale prawie z nim konkurowało. Kto by pomyślał, że istnieje na tym świecie większy arogancki buc niż Gordon.

W pewnym momencie Dean całkiem odciął się od rozmowy i tylko się jej przysłuchiwał. Ash i Jo rozmawiali o pracy, ten temat zawsze prędzej czy później pojawiał się w ich rozmowach. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że milczał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie w biurze ze sztywniakiem Castielem.

Temat nagle zszedł na właśnie na niego, na Castiela, choć nie bezpośrednio. Nie wiedział, czy Jo zrobiła to specjalnie, ale poruszyła kwestię nowych agentów. Nie wymieniła konkretnie nowego partnera Deana, ale wspomnienie jego imienia było tylko kwestią czasu.

W biurze oprócz Castiela pojawiło się jeszcze trzech innych agentów. Ash zaczął opowiadać o jednym, skąd jest i jakie są jego dotychczasowe dokonania. Dean uświadomił sobie wtedy, że kompletnie nic nie wie na temat Castiela. Zresztą nie tylko on.

\- A wiesz coś na temat nowego partnera Winchestera? – zapytał Gordon. Deanowi nie spodobał się jego uśmieszek świadczący o pewności siebie.

\- Nie widziałem go jeszcze – odparł Ash, nie zauważając podstępu tak jak Dean. – Pytałem o niego kilka osób, ale nikt nic nie wie, facet jest tajemniczy.

Tajemniczy to mało powiedziane, chciał powiedzieć Dean, ale zamiast tego dalej milczał.

\- Ja go widziałem – odezwał się znowu Gordon i spojrzał na Deana, który zainteresowany tematem także uniósł wzrok.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał Dean.

\- Rano – odparł Gordon. – Przechodziłem koło waszego biura. Facet stał przy oknie i w ogóle się nie ruszał. Wyglądał jak upośledzony.

\- Tu się z tobą zgadzam – mruknął Dean. Nie miał w zwyczaju drwić z innych osób, zwłaszcza wyzywać ich w taki sposób, ale Castiel naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak zdrowy psychicznie człowiek.

\- Dean, jak możesz? – zapytała Jo, nagle wściekła na niego z jakiegoś powodu. – Nawet go nie znasz.

\- A co tu znać? Facet jest dupkiem i traktuje mnie jak robala, koniec bajki.

Jo jeszcze przez chwilę, wspólnie z Ashem, próbowali go przekonać, że przesadza, a nazywanie Castiela upośledzonym jest nie na miejscu. Dean słuchał ich tylko trochę, starał się ich ignorować, bo dalej uważał, że z jego partnerem jest coś nie tak.

Rozeszli się do swoich zajęć w nieco napiętej atmosferze. Gordon, co było do niego niepodobne, poklepał go po ramieniu zanim się oddalił, a Jo raz jeszcze go skarciła i poradziła mu, by dał nowemu partnerowi szansę. Dean nawet rozważył tę propozycję, ale stwierdził, że da Castielowi szanse dopiero, gdy i on mu jedną da. Jeśli nie da... cóż, mógł żyć bez jego przyjaźni, a podczas akcji może jakoś uda im się sprawnie współpracować. Wielka przyjaźń nie była do tego potrzebna. Zresztą Castiel i tak prędzej czy później odejdzie i jego miejsce w końcu zajmie Sam.

Wracając do biura, Dean sprawdził wiadomości w telefonie. Miał nadzieję znaleźć wiadomość od Sama, który chciał poznać Castiela, ale nic takiego nie było.

Castiel dalej siedział przy biurku, gdy Dean wrócił i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby się ruszył chociaż o milimetr. Nie zamierzał o to pytać ani znowu przyglądać się partnerowi, dlatego tylko rzucając na niego okiem, zasiadł przy biurku i włączył komputer. Najwyższy czas sprawdzić maile.

Dean znowu zapomniał o obecności Castiela i spokojnie zajmował się swoimi sprawami, dopóki kątem oka nie zauważył w końcu jakiegoś ruchu. Zaskoczony spojrzał na partnera, który z konsternacją przyglądał się monitorowi swojego komputera.

Wzruszając ramionami, Dean znowu skupił się na swoim komputerze i przeglądał dalej prywatne wiadomości oraz te służbowe. Ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Castiel dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał odgłos wciskanych klawiszy. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Castiel dalej miał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, a komputer nie był włączony. Co ten kretyn wyprawia?, zastanawiał się Dean, dyskretnie obserwując, jak Castiel ogląda z każdej strony komputer. Podchodził do tego jak pies do jeża, miotał się i wahał przy każdym potencjalnym ruchu. Dean nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy być zaniepokojonym.

\- Jak się tego używa? – zapytał w końcu Castiel, przyglądając się klawiaturze. Podniósł ją do góry i potrząsnął kilka razy.

To pytanie już nawet nie było śmieszne. Było zaskakujące i aż trudno było uwierzyć, że zostało zadane przez faceta, który pracuje w FBI.

\- Nigdy nie używałeś komputera? – Dean był w szoku. Jego teoria co do pochodzenia Castiela wydawała się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. Ten facet był kosmitą, nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Chociaż zawsze mu się wydawało, że kosmici są jednak bardziej inteligentni.

\- Nie – odparł oschle Castiel, jakby oburzony tym pytaniem.

\- Jakim cudem dostałeś się do FBI? – A myślał, że Gartha nikt nie pobije pod tym względem. W XXI wieku nawet starsze babcie używają komputerów. Skąd ten świrus się urwał, ze średniowiecza?

\- Mam inną specjalność – wyjaśnił i spojrzał na Deana. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie zawstydzonego całą sytuacją. Deana bardzo to ucieszyło, nawet bardziej niż powinno.

\- Ja też nie jestem ekspertem, ale umiem włączyć głupi komputer. – Dupek czy nie, postanowił zlitować się nad partnerem. Wstał od biurka i podszedł do Castiela. – Skąd ty się wziąłeś? – zapytał, przewracając oczami.

\- Z Pontiac, w...

\- To było pytanie retoryczne – przerwał mu Dean i westchnął. – Wygląda na to, że muszę cię nauczyć korzystać z komputera.

Nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony. Wolał zajmować się czymś innym niż uczyć jakiegoś kretyna obsługi komputera. Choć z drugiej strony, może dzięki temu Castiel nabierze do niego jakiegoś szacunku, który mu się należał.

\- To byłoby niezwykle miłe z twojej strony, Dean.

Dean znowu przewrócił oczami. Castiel wydawał się być naprawdę wdzięczny za pomoc, ale jeśli myślał, że to wystarczy, by kupić sobie jego zaufanie, to się grubo mylił.

\- Nie wspominaj o tym.

Następnych kilkadziesiąt minut Dean spędził na nauczaniu Castiela podstaw na temat komputera i Internetu. Okazało się to trudniejsze, niż się na początku wydawało. Castiel szybko się uczył, ale na początku nie wiedział kompletnie nic. Dean powiedział mu, jak włączać komputer, jak go resetować w przypadku jakiegoś błędu oraz pokazał mu do czego służą poszczególne klawisze na klawiaturze. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Castiel nie miał konta mailowego i trzeba mu je było założyć, a później jeszcze nauczyć na nie wchodzić.

Ostatecznie Dean założył mu dwa konta, służbowe i prywatne, tak jak sobie. Nie sądził, by Castiel był zainteresowany czymkolwiek innym, więc na tym skończył i wrócił do swojego biurka, pozwalając partnerowi samemu rozpracować działanie komputera. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie zepsuje.

Dean był zaskoczony, jak miły może być Castiel, gdy potrzebował pomocy. Podczas gdy pomagał mu z komputerem, nie spojrzał na niego z pogardą ani razu, wprost przeciwnie, patrzył na niego z podziwem, jakby obsługa komputera była niezwykle skomplikowaną czynnością. Jeśli tak reagował na umiejętności Deana, to przy Charlie mózg by mu eksplodował.

Tak spędzili resztę dnia. Dean powrócił do akt, a Castiel dalej pracował przy komputerze. Udało mu się nic nie zepsuć, a nawet znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Z tego co zauważył Dean, zaczął układać pasjansa i za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się go ułożyć, na jego twarzy pojawiało się samozadowolenie.

Nie wiadomo kiedy minęła im cała służba i nadeszła pora iść do domu. Dean dostał wiadomość od Sama, który prosił o podwózkę. Posprzątał więc wszystko z biurka i wyłączył komputer. Castiel jak zwykle nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- Idziesz do domu? – zapytał go Dean, biorąc swój płaszcz i podchodząc do drzwi.

Castiel spojrzał na niego, ale nim odpowiedział, przez chwile przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Deanowi ani trochę się to nie podobało, choć nie dostrzegł w oczach partnera żadnych negatywnych emocji. W zasadzie nie mógł w nich ani na twarzy, dostrzec jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Chcę jeszcze poćwiczyć obsługę komputera – odparł w końcu Castiel i znowu skupił uwagę na komputerze.

\- Jak chcesz.

Nie życząc mu dobrej nocy, Dean wyszedł z biura. Sam czekał na niego oparty o Impalę. Obaj wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do domu. Dean czuł na sobie wzrok brata, który co chwila spoglądał to na niego, to na przemijające obrazy za oknem.

Po kilku minutach, Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Co? – zapytał i zerknął na Sama.

\- Jak pierwszy dzień z nowym partnerem?

W głosie Sama nie słychać już było żalu tylko autentyczną ciekawość. Czemu Castiel tak wszystkich interesował? Dean oddałby wszystko, by o nim zapomnieć.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, to dziwak – odparł.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim chociaż?

Czy rozmawiał? Jeśli za rozmowę uznać tłumaczenie jak otworzyć przeglądarkę, to tak.

Dean postanowił skłamać.

\- Tak. Straszny z niego sztywniak. Chyba jest z innej epoki, bo nie wie jak korzystać z komputera.

Sam parsknął śmiechem. Dean dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

\- Poważnie? – zapytał. Dean przytaknął. – Naprawdę dziwak.

\- W końcu się ze mną zgodziłeś.

\- To że koleś nie znający się na komputerach trafił do FBI jest dziwne, ale nie zamierzam wysnuwać żadnych wniosków, dopóki go nie poznam.

\- Właśnie. Miałeś wpaść – przypomniał mu Dean.

\- Chciałem – przyznał Sam, pochylając głowę. – Ale wciąż trochę jestem wkurzony tym, że nie zostałem twoim partnerem. Nie chciałem zrobić na Castielu złego wrażenia.

\- Rany, Sammy, zapomnij o dobrym wrażeniu, na pewno mu nie zaimponujesz. To dupek.

\- Może źle to odbierasz? – zasugerował Sam.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Może facet był taki niemiły dla ciebie, gdy cię poznał, bo znając ciebie pewnie zareagowałeś u Bobby'ego jak dziecko z histerią.

Dean nawet nie chciał przyznać bratu racji, że tak rzeczywiście było.

\- Dzisiaj rano też był dupkiem – zauważył.

\- A próbowałeś być dla niego miły?

\- Dlaczego mam być miły, jeśli on nie jest?

Sam westchnął, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy mu się wydawało, że Dean zachowywał się idiotycznie.

\- Jeśli obaj będziecie czekali na miłe słowa, to już zawsze będziecie się nienawidzić, a to niedobrze dla partnerstwa.

\- Walić to partnerstwo – stwierdził Dean. – Jeśli nasz brak zgrania pomoże mi się go pozbyć, to nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Naprawdę nie ma w nim nic takiego, co można polubić?

\- No... Był dosyć miły, gdy uczyłem go obsługi komputera. I gdy wychodziłem.

\- Widzisz? Ucząc go byłeś dla niego miły, więc odwdzięczył się tym samym. – Dean prychnął nie przekonany. – Chociaż spróbuj, Dean.

\- Mogę spróbować, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Nadal nie lubił Castiela, złe pierwsze wrażenie zrobiło swoje.

Po zajechaniu do domu Dean i Sam zrobili sobie szybko kolację. Dean uwielbiał momenty takie jak ten, kiedy mógł razem z bratem wspólnie coś robić, chociażby coś tak głupiego i trywialnego jak posiłek.

\- Dean, wiesz co sobie pomyślałem? – zapytał Sam, gdy siedzieli w salonie przed telewizorem.

\- Co? – wymamrotał Dean z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

\- Skoro nie zostałem twoim partnerem, to może mógłbyś się jeszcze raz za mną wstawić u Bobby'ego?

\- Wstawić? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na brata. – W jakiej sprawie?

\- Myślałem, że jak zostanę twoim partnerem, to od razu zajmiemy się jakąś sprawą – wyjaśnił Sam. – Dawno jakiejś nie miałem, chciałbym się jakąś zająć.

\- Bez partnera?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, przecież to nie jest konieczne.

Dean zastanowił się. W sumie co mu szkodziło? Sam potrzebował doświadczenia, a takie najlepiej zdobywa się w czasie spraw. Samodzielna sprawa to może trochę za dużo, ale Bobby raczej nie da Samowi nic bardzo niebezpiecznego, a jeśli tak, to na pewno kogoś mu przydzieli do pomocy.

\- Dobra, pogadam z nim – zgodził się w końcu Dean. Sam od razu się rozpromienił.

\- Dzięki.

Nim dokończyli jedzenie kolacji i położyli się do łóżek, Dean kompletnie zapomniał o tym, o co prosił go Sam.


	4. Żołnierz Boga

Dean niechętnie wstał rano z łóżka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzedni dzień jednak nie był koszmarem i dzisiaj znów musi się użerać z Castielem. Gdyby wierzył w Boga, pomyślałby, że to kara. Nie miał pojęcia za co, ale czy facet wkurzający się o byle co potrzebuje powodu? Zwłaszcza że Dean mógł wyliczyć wiele momentów, kiedy z pewnością złamał jakieś boskie prawa.

Razem z Samem zjedli śniadanie i pojechali do pracy. Przez całą drogę Sam ekscytował się potencjalną robotą, jaką mógłby dostać. Jego marzeniem oczywiście było coś wielkiego. Uważał, że jest już na to gotowy. Dean wolałby, żeby dostał sprawę skradzionych długopisów, czy coś o podobnym poziomie zagrożenia, ale dobrze wiedział, że kiedyś musi przestać tak panikować i pozwolić bratu dorosnąć. Nie musiał być z tego zadowolony, ale musiał zaakceptować, że Sam już nie jest małym dzieckiem i umie o siebie zadbać. Gdyby było inaczej, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby mu odznaki FBI. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli Castiel bez umiejętności obsługi komputera dostał taką pracę, czemu Sam bez umiejętności walki czy strzelania miałby nie dostać?

Jego nowy partner już był w biurze, kiedy do niego wszedł. Musiał przychodzić naprawdę wcześnie, choć wyglądał, jakby dotarł na kilka minut przed Deanem. Znowu stał przy oknie i znowu miał na sobie płaszcz.

Dean postanowił spróbować być dzisiaj miły. Castiel był wczoraj, gdy uczył go obsługi komputera, wypadało się odwdzięczyć.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Dean, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Witaj, Dean – odparł Castiel i odwrócił się w jego stronę, nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, po prostu patrzył. Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest sprawdzany pod kątem podstępu. Palant, pomyślał i usiadł przy biurku. Ja się staram, a on ma to w nosie.

Fakt, że nie dostrzegł w oczach Castiela niechęci czy wcześniej widzianej arogancji, ale sympatii także nie. Najwyraźniej Sam się mylił i Castiel nie był niemiły, bo Dean dla niego taki był. On po prostu nie szukał przyjaźni czy chociaż porozumienia w ich relacjach. Jeśli tak, to Dean nie zamierzał go zmuszać. Niech się wypcha.

Castiel poszedł za jego przykładem i także usiadł przy biurku, jakby przed przyjściem Deana nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. To było kolejne dziwne zachowanie. Castiel praktycznie go naśladował, starał się robić to co on. Dean postanowił sprawdzić tę teorię.

Włączył komputer i poczekał, aż Castiel zrobi to samo. Nie zawiódł się. Już po chwili mężczyzna zrobił to sam. Nawet dostosował do niego sposób siedzenia. Deana to irytowało, ale jednocześnie schlebiało. Castiel chciał się do niego upodobnić, czyli uznawał go za osobę godną naśladowania. Problem polegał na tym, że spojrzenie Castiela zawsze było intensywne, a jego próby upodobniania się przypominały raczej próby dziecka w naśladowaniu dorosłych, niż kogoś, kto stara się być takim agentem FBI, jak jego partner. Może Gordon jednak miał rację i Castiel był upośledzony. Jeśli tak, to szefostwo zdecydowanie źle zinterpretowało nawoływania, że niepełnosprawni ludzie też mogą pracować. Na pewno nie w każdym zawodzie. Dean wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak będzie wyglądać ich pierwsze wspólne spotkanie z niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Jak Castiel się zachowa, gdy zostanie w niego wymierzona broń? Czy on w ogóle miał broń? Jeszcze ani razu nie widział u niego pistoletu, w ogóle kabury. Ani wokół biodra, ani pod pachą, ale może po prostu zakładał je tylko w teren i broń trzymał w szufladzie jak Dean.

Mimo to perspektywa wspólnego użerania się z uzbrojonym przestępcą, gdy twój partner sprawia wrażenia niepełnosprawnego umysłowo, nie wydawała się Deanowi przyjemna. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Bobby'emu przy najbliższej okazji. Dopóki nie zobaczy akt Castiela, a przede wszystkim, jak radzi sobie z bronią, nie zamierza mu zaufać w kwestii swojego życia.

Zapowiadał się kolejny nudny, spędzony przy biurku dzień. Deana nie uszczęśliwiało już nawet przeglądanie akt, a na obserwowanie Castiela nie miał ochoty. Zresztą mężczyzna zajmował się czymś w komputerze i po raz pierwszy odkąd go znał, zachowywał się normalnie.

Dean rozważał przejście się po biurze i znalezienie sobie zajęcia. Może ktoś inny też nie był zajęty i mógłby z nim pogadać.

Nim zdążył wprowadzić swój plan w życie zadzwonił telefon na biurku. Dean szybko podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Agent Winchester – przedstawił się. Na ten telefon dzwonili tylko ludzie z biura, ale nie wszyscy znali go tak dobrze, by rozpoznać go po głosie, dlatego musiał się przedstawić.

\- Mam wyniki sekcji, o które wczoraj prosiłeś – odezwała się Ellen po drugiej stronie. – Wpadnij teraz, to ci je przekażę i przy okazji pokażę ciało.

\- Już idę.

Nareszcie coś się działo. Istniała duża szansa, że Ellen znalazła coś ważnego w czasie sekcji. Coś, co naprowadzi go na ślad mordercy. Może ofiara miała naskórek pod paznokciami? Albo miała we krwi jakąś nieznana substancję?

Dean szybko wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Był już jedną nogą na korytarzu, gdy przypomniał sobie o Castielu. Obejrzał się i spojrzał na partnera, który jak zwykle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Chociaż kusiło go, by zostawić tu tego dziwaka, to jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Czy tego chciał czy nie, byli partnerami i musieli teraz pracować razem, a to oznaczało, że muszą także razem obejrzeć ciało.

\- Um, Castiel? – zapytał. Nie wiedział jak dokładnie się do niego zwracać, ale uznał, że imię będzie dobre. Castiel w końcu też zwracał się do niego po imieniu.

\- Tak? – Castiel spojrzał na niego. Postęp, dalej nie zachowywał się jak dupek tylko jak człowiek, którego nic nie obchodzi.

\- Nasz patolog ma wyniki sekcji ofiary – wyjaśnił i skinął głową na akta sprawy leżące na biurku. – Musimy je obejrzeć, chodź.

Castiel bez słowa podążył za Deanem, równając z nim swój krok. Dean zdziwił się, gdy po wejściu do windy to mężczyzna nacisnął odpowiedni guzik. Jakim cudem wiedział, gdzie jest prosektorium, skoro to dopiero jego drugi dzień w pracy? Kto był na tyle łaskawy, że oprowadził go po budynku?

Okazało się, że Castiel nie tylko wiedział, na którym piętrze jest prosektorium, ale również i gdzie iść. Tym razem to on prowadził, w dodatku szedł tak szybko, że Dean niemal biegł, by za nim nadążyć. Nie zamierzał go jednak prosić, by zwolnił. Miał swoją dumę.

Obaj weszli do prosektorium, gdzie przy jednym ze stołów stała Ellen. Kawałek dalej jeden zespół patologów przeprowadzał inną sekcję.

\- Miło że wpadłeś, Dean – przywitała się z nim Ellen. Dean uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł bliżej, by móc ją uścisnąć. Normalnie by tego nie zrobił, ale nie miała na sobie odzieży ochronnej, więc uściski były dozwolone.

\- Hej, Ellen. – Dean objął ją mocno, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Zaniedbujesz starych znajomych.

\- Bobby usadził mnie przy biurku – wyjaśnił.

\- To jeszcze nie powód, by tu nie przychodzić. – Nim Ellen się odsunęła, klepnęła jeszcze Deana w tył głowy. – Sam wpada tu niemal codziennie, a ty wcale.

\- Byłem...

\- Jeśli powiesz zajęty, to obiecuję ci, że wylądujesz na tym stole, chłopcze.

Dean zaśmiał się i wycofał odrobinę. Znał Ellen dość długo by wiedzieć, że nie żartuje.

\- Obiecuję ci to wynagrodzić.

\- Dobrze. – Ellen w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Castiela, który w milczeniu stał w progu. – Twój nowy partner? – zapytała.

\- Tak – przytaknął. – Nie stój w progu, Cas, to niekulturalnie.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi słysząc to przezwisko, ale podszedł bliżej i stanął przed Ellen.

\- Castiel Novak – przedstawił się, wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Ellen Harvel – odparła i uścisnęła jego dłoń. – Miło poznać.

Castiel przytaknął i cofnął się o dwa kroki, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Dean był zmuszony przejąć pałeczkę.

\- To co masz, Ellen? – spytał, wskazując na ciało. Widział Anitę po raz pierwszy, wcześniej miał okazję widzieć tylko jej zdjęcia, zwłaszcza to, na którym były jej zwłoki leżące na ulicy. Jej rozszarpane gardło wcale nie wyglądało lepiej po zmyciu całej krwi. W szyi ziała dziura wielkości piłki do tenisa, ktoś dosłownie wyrwał stąd kawałek mięsa. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał z lekcji anatomii w liceum, w tym miejscu znajdowała się tętnica. Dziewczyna musiała szybko stracić życie.

To co jeszcze rzucało się w oczy, to blada skóra. Normalnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, każdy trup był blady, gdy trochę poleżał, ale Anita była nienaturalnie blada nawet jak na martwą osobę.

\- Zauważyłeś? – zapytała go nagle Ellen, co skłoniło go do oderwania wzroku od ciała nastolatki.

\- Bladość?

\- Tak. – Ellen założyła rękawiczki i podeszła do głowy dziewczyny. – Przyczyną śmierci było wykrwawienie, to jasne, dlatego nie powinna dziwić ta bladość, zwłaszcza kilka dni po śmierci.

\- A jednak coś jest nie tak?

\- Straciła całą krew – powiedziała Ellen. – Nie mogłam nawet pobrać próbki do badań, bo nie było skąd. Musiałam użyć wydzieliny z żołądka i płuc.

Dean był w szoku. Jak można stracić całą krew przez wykrwawienie? O ile dobrze pamiętał, po utracie około dwóch litrów człowiek umierał i siłą rzeczy krew przestawała dalej płynąć w żyłach po ustaniu akcji serca. Jak z martwej nastolatki mogło zniknąć prawie 5 litrów krwi?

\- Są jakieś ślady upuszczenia krwi? – zapytał. Kątem oka spojrzał na Castiela by zobaczyć, czy on nie ma nic do powiedzenie. Niestety mężczyzna stał ciągle nieruchomo i tylko się przyglądał.

\- Żadnych, cała została dosłownie wypompowana z tętnicy szyjnej.

\- To musiało trochę potrwać – zauważył. Nie sądził, by spuszczenie tylu litrów trwało kilka sekund.

\- Wprost przeciwnie. Straciła ją szybko, przypuszczam, że w niecałą minutę. Nie ma żadnych śladów wskazujących na to, że miała objawy typowe dla powolnej utraty krwi, nie próbowała też jej tamować, więc albo była nieprzytomna albo stało się to szybko.

\- Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, powiedziałabym ci – odparła Ellen. – Niestety nic więcej nie mam. Wyniki toksykologii powinny być już jutro, powiadomię cie, gdy je dostarczą.

Dean przytaknął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Super, czyli mamy do czynienia z wampirem – zażartował.

\- Tak, to wampir – odezwał się w końcu Castiel.

Dean i Ellen spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, choć Dean do końca nie wiedział, czy bardziej zaskoczyło go to, że Castiel się odezwał, czy to co powiedział.

\- Ja tylko żartowałem – uświadomił go na wypadek, gdyby pojęcie żartu było mu obce.

\- Wampiry istnieją – zapewnił go Castiel z taką powagą w głosie, że Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że jego partner nie próbuje go wkurzyć. Choć z pewnością udało mu się to nieświadomie.

\- Okej. – Dean odwrócił się do Ellen, która dalej była lekko zaskoczona. – Dzięki za wyniki, trochę nam pomogły, przynajmniej wiemy, że musimy szukać Draculi. – Mówiąc to spojrzał na Castiela, który nadal nie zdradzał oznak rozbawienia. Ten koleś naprawdę mówił poważnie.

\- Nie ma za co. – Ellen uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie zapominaj, że masz częściej wpadać.

\- Masz to jak w banku – zapewnił ją i razem z Castielem wyszli z prosektorium.

Po powrocie do biura, Dean powinien od razu zająć się szukaniem informacji o upuszczaniu krwi, na pewno dało się znaleźć takie rzeczy w Internecie. Ale bardziej od sprawy interesował go teraz Castiel, który jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł za biurkiem.

Świetnie, pomyślał, wzdychając ciężko. Trafił mi się dziwak wierzący w wampiry. Czy może być coś gorszego?

Nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, gdyby Castiel nie był święcie przekonany, że to rzeczywiście wampir zamordował tę dziewczynę. W końcu jeśli facet wierzy w wampiry, nic Deanowi do tego, ale jeśli swoje urojenia przynosił do pracy, to już była poważna sprawa. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby zaczął chodzić z czosnkiem w jednej ręce i krucyfiksem w drugiej. Albo w czasie akcji zamiast broni wyciągnął osinowy kołek.

Dean coraz bardziej nie chciał z tym facetem pracować. Przerażał go, a mało było osób i rzeczy, które były w stanie to zrobić. Castiel przebijał jednak wszystko i wszystkich. Może to jednak nie jest żaden agent FBI tylko zbieg ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, który się pod agenta podszywa. Absurdalna teoria, ale Dean chwytał się teraz każdego wyjaśnienia. Wolał myśleć, że Castiel jest chory psychicznie albo nawiedzony, niż że to jego normalny stan i wszystko z nim w porządku.

Wpatrywałby się w swojego partnera w zdumieniu jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyby Castiel nie spojrzał na niego tym przeszywającym wzrokiem. Dean poczuł dreszcz i szybko zabrał się do pracy. Ostatnie czego teraz chciał, to być zahipnotyzowanym przez te przeklęte, wszystkowidzące oczy. Jeszcze by mu kazały wyskoczyć przez okno.

Trudno było znaleźć sposoby na upuszczanie krwi. Pijawka raczej nie była sprawcą, musiałoby być ich sporo, a poza tym zostałyby ślady. Na pewno istniała maszyna, która mogłaby osuszyć ciało człowieka z krwi. Ale czy któraś powodowała takie obrażenia szyi? No i raczej takiego sprzętu nie da się nosić ze sobą, a Anita bez wątpienia zginęła na ulicy.

Dean żałował, że nie ma z nim Sama. On lepiej sobie radził z wyszukiwaniem ważnych informacji. Dobrym pomysłem byłoby go teraz poszukać i zaprosić do współpracy, ale Sam mógł nie chcieć jeszcze spotykać Castiela choć mówił, że dzisiaj wpadnie. Nie było nawet jeszcze południa, więc miał na to masę czasu.

Nie mogąc znaleźć nic więcej, Dean musiał schować dumę do kieszeni i zapytać partnera, czy ma jakieś propozycje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie znowu gadać o wampirach.

\- Hej, Castiel – powiedział, by mężczyzna zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Wiesz w jaki sposób szybko upuścić krew człowiekowi?

Castiel nieznacznie przekręcił głowę w prawo i przyjrzał mu się mrużąc oczy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już mówiłem, co zabiło tę dziewczynę.

Dean westchnął. Jednak dalej gadał o wampirach. Coraz bardziej się zastanawiał, co jest z tym człowiekiem nie tak.

\- Chodzi mi o normalne powody, a nie takie wyssane z palca – wyjaśnił, patrząc na partnera z rezygnacją. Już nawet nie miał ochoty się na niego wściekać.

\- To jest normalny sposób, wampiry robią to od wieków.

Z nim jest gorzej niż myślałem, stwierdził Dean i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytał, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Z moim ciałem wszystko w porządku – odparł ze spokojem Castiel.

\- Dobrze, że chociaż z ciałem.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał. – Czy coś powinno być według ciebie nie tak?

\- Nie, skądże. – Dean zasłonił usta ręką, by Castiel nie widział jego drwiącego uśmieszku. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że może masz problemy... No wiesz, z głową.

Dean spodziewał się znowu zobaczyć zdziwienie na twarzy partnera, ale zamiast tego pojawiło się na niej oburzenie.

Castiel nagle wstał ze swojego miejsca i w dwóch krokach pokonał dystans dzielący go od Deana, któremu już nie było do śmiechu. Jego partner stał teraz przed jego biurkiem i patrzył na niego z niechęcią większą, niż przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Zapewniam cię, Deanie Winchesterze, że z moją głową wszystko w porządku. – Castiel mówił tak cicho i takim głębokim głosem pełnym autorytetu, że przez ułamek sekund Dean miał ochotę paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie za tę zniewagę. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i również wstał, by Castiel nie myślał, że da się takimi prostymi sztuczkami zastraszyć.

\- Nie moja wina, że wygadujesz bzdury niczym pacjent z psychiatryka – powiedział przez zaciśnięte żeby Dean.

\- To nie są bzdury – zapewnił go Castiel. – Tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Ta rozmowa wymykała się spod kontroli i zaczynała być coraz bardziej absurdalna.

\- Proszę cię. Wampir? Serio? Zdecydowanie coś ci się pomieszało w tej główce.

\- Nie, Dean. Po prostu jesteś nieświadomy jak każdy człowiek.

Świetnie, teraz będzie mnie próbował wciągnąć do swojej sekty, pomyślał ze zgrozą Dean.

\- Słuchaj, koleś, nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzysz w swoim domowym zaciszu, możesz nawet polować na yeti i gówno mnie to będzie obchodzić, ale radzę ci, przestań sobie żartować na temat wampirów i przydaj się na coś, bo jak na razie tylko rżniesz głupa i niepokoisz mnie swoim zachowaniem.

Oczy Castiela złagodniały, Dean ucieszył się, że wygrał, kiedy znowu powróciła do nich arogancja i irytacja.

\- Nie żartuję, Deanie Winchester. Zaraz ci udowodnię.

Nim Dean zdążył zareagować na to, że Castiel wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, dotknęła ona jego ramienia i nagle nie byli już w biurze, ale na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Castiel wciąż stał przed nim, ale dzieliło ich od siebie kilka kroków.

Dean rozejrzał się z szokowany i spostrzegł znajome otoczenie. Nadal byli w siedzibie FBI, tylko na dachu. Szybko jednak zapomniał o nowym położeniu, bo jego wzrok spoczął na Castielu, który stał spokojnie, jakby czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Co do kurwy? – zapytał Dean. Instynktownie sięgnął po broń, którą zwykle miał w kaburze u pasa, ale pistolet leżał w szufladzie biurka. Był bezbronny, a w dodatku nie wiedział, z czym się mierzy. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

Nie miał wątpliwości, że to Castiel za tym stoi, choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Nawet Houdini nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego, to było po prostu niemożliwe.

\- Mówiłem ci, że mam inne umiejętności niż obsługa komputera – odpowiedział spokojnie Castiel.

\- To mi się śni – wymamrotał do siebie Dean. – To jest sen, nadal śpię, Sammy zaraz obudzi mnie robieniem hałasu w łazience albo w kuchni.

\- To nie jest sen, Dean – zapewnił go Castiel i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Dean natychmiast się cofnął.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – ostrzegł. Naprawdę był przerażony, nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Chciał wrócić do biura i zapomnieć, że ktoś taki jak Castiel istnieje.

\- Nie masz się czego obawiać z mojej strony – odezwał się znowu Castiel. – Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Dean przyglądał mu się z niepewnością. Nie ufał mu. Zwłaszcza po pokazie, który przed chwilą mu zafundował. To była teleportacja. Jak w Star Treku tylko bardziej rzeczywista. Dean pomimo przerażenia dalej czuł jej skutki. Gdy Castiel dotknął jego ramienia, poczuł się jakby ktoś gwałtownie nim szarpnął. Usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł i pęd powietrza, który trwał prawdopodobnie mniej niż ułamek sekundy. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jak to się stało i jak to było w ogóle możliwe. Ani czym, bo na pewno nie kim, był Castiel. Żartował sobie, że to jakiś kosmita, ale nie wierzył w coś takiego. Nagle okazało się, że może jednak powinien, bo albo to wszystko było snem albo Castiel naprawdę był z innej planety. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.

Próbując zachować zimną krew, Dean opuścił gardę. Nie sądził, by Castiel rzeczywiście chciał go skrzywdzić. Jeśli potrafił się teleportować, mógłby go zabić bez problemu.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, cały czas uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. Jeśli w ogóle był mężczyzną.

\- Castiel – odparł, nie podając nazwiska. Dean zrozumiał, że musiało być fałszywe.

\- Tyle zdążyłem się już dowiedzieć. Chodzi mi o to, czym jesteś.

\- Jestem aniołem Pana.

Fanatyk religijny, nie mógł trafić lepiej. W co on się wpakował?

Wciąż miał problemy z przyjęciem tego wszystkiego do wiadomości, zresztą nie można było mu się dziwić. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pewien, że jego partner jest tylko chory na głowę, a teraz okazało się, że umie się teleportować i nazywa się aniołem. Jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, Dean postanowił grać razem z Castielem w jego własną grę.

\- Jesteś aniołem – powtórzył dla pewności. Błagał, by Castiel się roześmiał i powiedział, że żartował.

\- Tak – potwierdził Castiel.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o nadzieję.

\- Dobra. – Dean wziął głęboki wdech i przez chwilę próbował to wszystko sobie uporządkować. Jego nowy partner jest aniołem.

Nie. Tego nie dało się ogarnąć na trzeźwo.

\- Załóżmy, że mówisz prawdę – powiedział Dean.

\- Mówię.

\- Załóżmy – powtórzył. – Jeśli jesteś aniołem, to co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś teraz leżeć nago na jakiejś chmurce i śpiewać Bogu psalmów?

Castiel był wyraźnie zmieszany tym przedstawieniem aniołów, ale to było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Nie śpiewamy w niebie żadnych pieśni – wyjaśnił Castiel i znowu zrobił krok w jego stronę. Tym razem Dean się nie cofnął. – Zostałem wybrany z mojego garnizonu, by wziąć udział w ważnym zadaniu, którego jesteś częścią.

\- A co to za zadanie?

Cokolwiek by to nie było, Dean nie zamierzał się na to zgadzać.

\- Mam cię przeszkolić w zabijaniu nadnaturalnych stworzeń, takich jak wampiry, z którymi mamy teraz do czynienia.

Castiel dalej mówił o tym wszystkim z taką powagą w głosie, że aż trudno było w to nie uwierzyć. Ale Dean nie był człowiekiem, który łykał bez oporów każdą bajkę. Wciąż wierzył, że to jednak sen, Castiel nie jest prawdziwy, Benny nadal żyje, a to wszystko to efekt wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Kiedyś zapalił trawkę, gdy był w liceum, miał wtedy podobne jazdy, tylko bez aniołów. Może teraz też coś wypalił i po prostu tego nie pamięta, bo nadal jest na haju?

\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo – powiedział, patrząc w oczy Castielowi, który był już znowu na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem małej wiary – zauważył, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością, ale i o dziwo troską. Znał to spojrzenie. Świadkowie Jehowy też tak na niego patrzyli gdy mówił im, że nie wierzy i kazał im się wynosić.

\- Nigdy nie byłem religijny – przyznał z niezręcznym uśmiechem. Chciał, żeby cały ten cyrk już się skończył.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Castiel cofnął się o kilka kroków, nie spuszczał jednak Dean z oczu. Zawiał silny wiatr, który załopotał płaszczem mężczyzny, anioła, czy czym on tam był. – Bóg cieszy się bardziej, gdy wątpiący człowiek uwierzy. A ty, Deanie Winchester, niedługo będziesz człowiekiem wielkiej wiary.

Wiatr wzmógł się. Dean rozejrzał się spanikowany myśląc, że to tornado, czasami zdarzały się w okolicy Chicago, ale nigdy w środku miasta i nigdy o tej porze roku. Na wiosnę tak, ale nie na jesień.

Przyczyna, dla której w bezwietrzny dzień nagle zerwał się wiatr, szybko została Deanowi wyjawiona, gdy chmury, do tej pory szczelnie blokujące promienie słońca, zniknęły z całego nieba. Zbliżało się południe, słońce było już wysoko i świeciło mocno, również na Deana i Castiela.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co to ma znaczyć, dopóki nie zauważył, że cień Castiela się porusza, choć ten stoi w miejscu ani nie ma już wiatru, który mógłby łopotać płaszczem.

Słońce padało idealnie, oświetlało Castiela od przodu, wydłużając jego cień i dołączone do niego dwa ciemne kształty, które do złudzenia przypominały skrzydła.

Skrzydła, pomyślał ze zdumieniem Dean. Słyszałem wcześniej skrzydła.

Cień skrzydeł poruszył się, wyglądały jakby były szykowane do lotu. Były ogromne, rozciągały się niemal na szerokość całego budynku. W jednej chwili znów powróciły do stanu spoczynku, jakby przytulone do pleców właściciela. Pleców Castiela.

Dean oderwał oczy od cienie, gdy niebo znów zaszło chmurami i spojrzał na Castiela. On nie miał skrzydeł, nie widać ich było, ale jego cień mówił wcześniej coś innego.

\- Teraz już wiesz – powiedział, zbliżając się do niego. – Zostałeś wybrany, Dean, by poznać prawdę o tym świecie. Prawdę, którą kazano mi ci przekazać i przygotować cię, do stawienia jej czoła. Nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy ile nieznanych stworzeń żyje na tym świecie tuż obok was.

Dean nie mógł oderwać oczu od Castiela, który ze spokojem i powagą dalej tłumaczył swój cel obecności tutaj, na ziemi. Zaczął tracić nadzieję, że to jednak sen. Chyba nie miał wyjścia i musiał uwierzyć. Dlaczego musiało się to przytrafić akurat jemu?

Tak jak wcześniej, Castiel dotknął ramienia Deana i przeniósł ich obu z powrotem do biura. Dean musiał złapać się biurka, bo nadmiar emocji trochę nim wstrząsnął. Był za stary na takie rzeczy, coś takiego powinno się przytrafić Charlie, ucieszyłaby się. Ale nie, musiało paść na niego i teraz musiał sobie z tym radzić.

Szybko podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, opuszczając przy okazji żaluzje, by nikt ich nie widział ani nie słyszał.

\- Dobra, gadaj – powiedział do Castiela. – Jak to jest z wami aniołami?

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał.

\- Dlaczego widziałem tylko cień twoich skrzydeł?

\- Gdybym pokazał ci moje skrzydła, wypaliłoby ci oczy.

Dean potrzebował kilku sekund, by ta informacja do niego dotarła.

\- Pardon?

\- Moja prawdziwa postać jest niebezpieczna dla ludzkich oczu. Jest tak jasna, że wypala oczy i może nawet zabić.

\- Czyli to... – Dean wskazał na ciało Castiela. – To nie jest twoja prawdziwa forma?

\- Nie. To naczynie. Anioły potrzebują ich, by poruszać się wśród ludzi.

\- Sam je zrobiłeś?

\- Nie, to ciało należy do człowieka o imieniu James Novak. Przejąłem jego ciało i nazwisko.

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – Dean spojrzał na Castiela podejrzliwie. – Opętałeś jakiegoś faceta?

\- Modlił się o to – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Poza tym zapewniam cię, że wewnątrz tego ciała jestem tylko ja. Dusza Jamesa Novaka znajduje się w niebie.

\- Chociaż to – odetchnął z ulgą Dean. – Wiesz, nie wyglądasz na anioła.

\- Wy ludzie, macie tendencję do przedstawiania nas jako waszych opiekunów. Mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem żołnierzem, a nie stróżem zesłanym do pilnowania nic nieznaczącego człowieczka.

W głosie Castiela ponownie pojawiła się arogancja, a Dean znowu czuł, że patrzy na niego z wyższością. Zdenerwowało go to. Anioł czy nie, nie pozwoli się tak traktować. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę nawet rozważał zawarcie rozejmu z Castielem.

\- Za to ja nie mam obowiązku siedzenia tutaj z takim kutasem jak ty – odparł Dean, uśmiechając się cierpko. Zabrał swój płaszcz i wyszedł z biura, zostawiając Castiela samego. Musiał ochłonąć.

Opuścił całkiem biuro FBI, spacer dobrze mu zrobi i pomoże pogodzić się z wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia.

Anioł. Wciąż trudno było mu w to uwierzyć. Nie kłamał mówiąc, że nie jest religijny. Jego matka i Sam owszem, ale on i ojciec nigdy. Nie potrzebował Boga w swoim życiu, radził sobie doskonale sam. Nigdy nie próbował w niego wierzyć, a teraz dowód jego istnienia siedział w biurze i dopiero co nazwał go nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem. Domyślał się, że w porównaniu do aniołów musi być naprawdę słaby, ale Castiel nie miał powodu, by go tak obrażać. Nic mu przecież nie zrobił. Fakt, był niemiły na początku, ale później przez chwilę było dobrze, dopóki Castiel nie wyskoczył z tą całą gadką o wampirach. Ale kto w takiej sytuacji nie pomyślałby, że jego rozmówca jest chory na głowę? Na pewnie nie Dean.

Przeszedł kilka przecznic, nim w końcu się zatrzymał, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak po prostu wyszedł z pracy bez telefonu czy broni, miał tylko odznakę w kieszeni marynarki. Jeśli Bobby się o tym dowie, zabije go. Powinien wrócić, ale nie miał jeszcze ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z Castielem. Zwłaszcza że nadal do końca nie wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Powinien zrobić research na temat aniołów tak, by Castiel się nie dowiedział. Jeszcze by się obraził, że nic nieznaczący człowieczek nie traktuje go jak wyroczni.

Dean jednak nie potrzebował wyroczni. Znał kogoś, kto mu pomoże i może nawet nie będzie potrzebny Internet. Kevin miał encyklopedię w głowie, na pewno wie coś o aniołach.


	5. Sam poznaje Castiela

Dean bardzo uważał, by nie spotkać Castiela w drodze do Kevina, ale wątpił, że anioł w ogóle opuścił ich biuro. Pewnie siedział przy komputerze i układał pasjansa. Nudziarz.

Kevin miał swoje biuro na drugim piętrze. O ile można je było nazwać biurem. Nie potrzebował dużo miejsca, dlatego dali mu najmniejszy pokój, jaki mogli znaleźć w całym budynku. Dean nie lubił tam przesiadywać, bo po prostu się tam nie mieścił. Wszystkie ściany były zajęte przez regały z książkami i biurko z komputerem. Kevin bez problemu się tam mieścił i miał jeszcze dużo swobody. Jakimś cudem zmieścił tam też małą lodówkę, w której trzymał napoje energetyczne pomagające mu w pracy. Ta z kolei polega głównie na tłumaczeniu różnych tekstów. Dlatego w tym pokoju było tyle książek, Kevin pomimo młodego wieku był specjalistą od języków, potrafił przetłumaczyć wszystko, jeśli miał odpowiednio dużo czasu. Kiedy nie tłumaczył tajnych dokumentów przejętych od terrorystów i nie rozpracowywał ich szyfrów, zazwyczaj tłumaczył depesze na różne języki, które potem wysyłano do rządów innych krajów.

Jego umiejętności były tak przydatne, że zainteresowało się nimi CIA. Na ich nieszczęście to FBI było pierwsze, w dodatku matka Kevina również wolała, by syn pracował w Chicago niż został zaciągnięty do innego miasta z dala od niej. W FBI był bezpieczny i zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca. Tutaj miał przyjaciół. W szczególności był przywiązany do Deana, który czuł się w obowiązku pilnować go, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ponieważ jednak Kevin mało kiedy opuszczał biuro, Dean nie musiał bawić się w niańkę cały czas. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało.

Dean był już naprawdę blisko swojego celu, gdy nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Castiel, ale po odwróceniu zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Charlie. W normalnych okolicznościach by się ucieszył, ale teraz naprawdę mu się spieszyło.

\- Charlie, nie mam teraz czasu – powiedział jej.

\- Tylko minutka – poprosiła. – Widziałam twojego nowego partnera.

\- Okej, i?

\- Opowiedz o nim. Z daleka wydawał się...

\- Dziwny? Upośledzony? – dokończył za nią.

\- Zamknięty w sobie – poprawiła. – Nie udało wam się dogadać, czy co?

\- Cokolwiek jest z nim nie tak, to nie moja wina – zapewnił ją Dean. – Koleś jest po prostu dziwny i nie ma zamiaru nawiązywać jakichkolwiek znajomości.

Dziwnie było mu traktować Castiela tak jak wcześnie, kiedy wiedział już, czym jest naprawdę. Czuł się dziwnie, opowiadając o niebiańskiej istocie jak o normalnym człowieku. Zwłaszcza że miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć Charlie, że w jego biurze jest anioł wierzący w istnienie wampirów. Nie chciał radzić sobie z tym sam, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Charlie pewnie by mu uwierzyła, ale to mogło ściągnąć na nią jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedział jeszcze jakie, ale znajomość z aniołem na pewno nie należała do najbezpieczniejszych.

\- Może po prostu się ciebie boi.

Dean westchnął ciężko. Nie miał czasu tłumaczyć już drugiej osobie, że Castiel wcale nie zachowuje się jak przestraszony.

\- Słuchaj, Charlie, naprawdę nie mam teraz na to czasu – powtórzył. – Mam ważną sprawę do Kevina, pogadamy później.

Charlie jęknęła zawiedziona, ale pozwoliła mu odejść. W końcu mógł pogadać z Kevinem. Zapukał, nim wszedł do jego biura, ale dzieciak i tak się przestraszył, gdy położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Kevin, potrzebuję informacji.

\- Jezu! – Kevin podskoczył na krześle i odwrócił się przerażony w stronę Deana. – Oszalałeś? Chcesz żebym umarł na zawał?

\- Nie bądź baba, potrzebuję pomocy.

Kevin westchnął i odsunął się nieco z krzesłem, by dać Deanowi więcej miejsca.

\- Zadziwiające, że zawsze przychodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebujesz mojej pomocy – zauważył z pretensją w głosie.

\- Najpierw Ellen, teraz ty. Jak tak wam na tym zależy, to będę do was wpadał codziennie. – Dean wcisnął się pomiędzy Kevina a jeden z regałów. Jednocześnie mogły się tu zmieścić tylko dwie osoby albo jeden Sam. Nie było mowy, by ktoś tak wysoki wszedł tu z kimkolwiek, nawet z Kevinem, który był dużo, dużo niższy. – Pomożesz mi, czy nie?

\- Pomogę – zgodził się Kevin. – Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Wiesz coś o aniołach?

Kevina zdziwiło to pytanie, ale nie dociekał, po co mu potrzebne są Deanowi informacje o aniołach.

\- Wiem pewnie tyle, co ty – odparł.

\- Ale twoje książki na pewno wiedzą więcej.

\- To książki do lingwistyki, nie różne wydania Biblii – zauważył Kevin, ale sięgnął po jedną książkę i podał ją Deanowi. – Mam tylko to.

Książka, a raczej książeczka, była cienka, a na okładce znajdował się złoty krzyż. Dean szybko ją przekartkował i niemal natychmiast się zawiódł.

\- Stary, co to jest? – zapytał.

\- Moja książka do nauki o aniołach.

\- Tu są same obrazki i głupie rymowanki. Ile miałeś lat?

\- Pięć – odpowiedział. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Co? Chodziłem do religijnego przedszkola.

\- To mi się nie przyda. – Dean rzucił książeczkę na biurko. – Potrzebuję profesjonalnych tekstów.

\- Te są profesjonalne. – Kevin podniósł książkę i spojrzał na autora. – Napisana przez biskupa.

\- Dla dzieci.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

\- No i?

\- Raczej nie znajdę tu żadnych pikantnych szczegółów.

\- Trzeba było mówić, że chodzi o porno, to mogę znaleźć w Internecie.

\- Naprawdę nie możesz mi pomóc?

\- Mogę spróbować. – Kevin odwrócił się do komputera. – Tutaj powinienem coś znaleźć, ale dalej uważam, że powinieneś popytać kogoś innego.

\- Dobra, później, teraz ty mi pomagasz. Sprawdź mi anioła Castiela.

\- Castiela? – zdziwił się Kevin. – Nigdy o takim nie słyszałem.

\- Ja też nie – wyznał Dean. Miał nadzieję, że Kevin nie będzie wścibski i nie zapyta, skąd w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki anioł jak Castiel, bo nie miał żadnej wymówki na poczekaniu.

Internet nie okazał się bardziej pomocny od Kevina. Anioł Castiel był wielką tajemnicą, jeśli coś już o nim pisało, to bardzo mało i w większości nie były to ciekawe informacje. Mimo to Dean ciągle kazał Kevinowi drążyć dalej. Kevin niechętnie, ale się zgodził i po raz kolejny nie znalazł nic. Castiel sprawiał wrażenie postaci fikcyjnej, która mignęła w jakiejś popularnej książce, a nie ważnego anioła. Dean nie był pewny, czy to dobrze świadczy o jego partnerze. Skoro tak mało było o nim informacji, czy to możliwe, że kłamał co do swojej tożsamości? Skoro ukradł nazwisko Novak, mógł też ukraść imię anioła.

\- Dean, to bez sensu – stwierdził Kevin, po kolejnym bezowocnym wyniku. – Powinieneś spytać o to specjalistę. Po co ci w ogóle ten cały Castiel?

\- Bez powodu – odparł Dean. Przy odrobinie szczęście Kevin nigdy nie dowie się o prawdziwym Castielu siedzącym kilka pięter wyżej.

\- Siedzimy to już pół godziny bez powodu?

\- Nie musiałeś mi pomagać.

\- Jasne, zwalaj winę na mnie. Jeśli tak ci zależy na informacjach, to już ci mówiłem, idź do kogoś, kto się na tym zna. Do księdza albo pastora.

Dean usiłował uniknąć spotkania z duchownym, ale teraz nie miał już wyboru. Kevin mu nie pomógł, teraz mógł to zrobić tylko ktoś obeznany w temacie.

\- Dobra, zostawię cię już. – Dean poklepał Kevina po ramieniu. – Dziękuję, panie Scott.

\- Aye, sir.

Teraz był mu potrzebny już tylko duchowny. Nie było żadnego w FBI, a nie za bardzo miał ochotę iść do pierwszego lepszego kościoła i wypytywać tam o prywatne sprawy. Jakiś ksiądz na pewno chętnie by mu o wszystkim opowiedział, ale nie ufał duchownym. Każdy jeden, którego spotykał, chciał go przeciągnąć na swoją wiarę. Na pewno byli księża, którzy tak nie lubili, ale znalezienie takiego w tak wielkim mieście jak Chicago mogłoby być trudne. Chyba że znało się kogoś takiego, a Dean po dłuższym zastanowieniu przypomniał sobie, że zna taką osobę.

Dean wysłał szybko wiadomość do Bobby'ego, by powiedzieć mu, że wychodzi na godzinę z biura. Ten najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo nie zadzwonił od razu, by kazać mu wracać. Albo był po prostu tak zajęty, że nawet nie zauważył wiadomości. Dean postanowił z tej potencjalnej nieuwagi skorzystać. Kościół do którego zmierzał był kawałek drogi od biura, ale miał nadzieję, że starczy mu czasu.

Świątynia, była otwarta, gdy Dean dojechał na miejsce. W środku było pusto i cicho, nawet trochę przerażająco. Między innymi ze względu na atmosferę nie lubił religii. Kto by chciał się modlić w takim strasznym miejscu i to jeszcze do jakichś zwłok na krzyżu.

Dean zapukał w wielkie drzwi, które zamknął za sobą po wejściu. Po całym kościele poniosło się echo.

\- Halo! Padre, jesteś tu?! – zawołał. Ucieszył się, gdy usłyszał znajomy śmiech.

\- Co za niespodziewany gość.

\- Czemu wszystkich dziwią moje odwiedziny? – zapytał Dean, zbliżając się do ołtarza, zza którego wychylił się dobrze znany jemu oraz jego rodzinie pastor.

\- Może dlatego, że zawsze rzadko kogo odwiedzasz. – Pastor wytarł brudne ręce w szmatę leżącą na ołtarzu i podszedł do Deana, od razu go obejmując. – Miło cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też, padre.

Pastora Jima Murphy'ego znał jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Wtedy jeszcze Jim nie mieszkał w Chicago, a w Madison w stanie Wisconsin. Był dobrym znajomym ojca i często spotykali się razem na rozmowy, głównie przy piwie. Dean zawsze go lubił, nawet jako dziecko. Ostatni raz widział go parę lat temu, ale ta sympatia nie przeminęła. Pastor nie zmienił się prawie wcale, może tylko miał bardziej siwe włosy, ale starość nie wpłynęła w żaden sposób na jego zawsze poczciwą twarz.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam te wizytę? – zapytał Jim, prowadząc Deana do swojego biura na tyłach kościoła. Tam mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

\- Mam parę pytań – odparł Dean. Przechodząc obok ołtarza spojrzał za niego by zobaczyć, co robił pastor, nim przyszedł. Deski w podłodze były zdjęte i leżały obok. Nie miał jednak czasu by przyjrzeć się, co było w dziurze.

\- Zawsze był z ciebie ciekawski dziecka – zauważył pastor, wskazując Deanowi krzesło, na którym może usiąść. – Nie taki bardzo jak Sam, ale za każdym razem, gdy byłem u was w domu, to miałeś do mnie jakieś ciekawe pytania.

\- To dlatego, że zawsze znałeś na nie odpowiedź. – Dean przytaknął, gdy Jim zaoferował mu herbatę. Skoro już tu był, mógł skorzystać z krótkiej przerwy na herbatę.

\- To prawda – zgodził się. – Dopóki nagle nie zainteresowałeś się pracą swojego staruszka, o której nie miałem pojęcia. Chyba wolałem, kiedy zadawałeś mi proste pytania o sens życia niż o rodzaj używanych przez agentów broni.

\- Naprawdę o to pytałem? – zapytał zawstydzony. Nie mógł mieć wtedy więcej niż pięć lat i ojciec nie chciał mu opowiadać o takich rzeczach. Poszedł więc do innego źródła informacji.

\- Pytałeś o wiele rzeczy, o których wołałbyś nie pamiętać – zapewnił go Jim. – Ale o tym możemy porozmawiać innym razem. Szczerze wątpię, że masz dość czasu, by wspominać dawne czasy.

\- Mam tylko godzinę – przyznał. – Jeśli nie wrócę o czasie, szef mnie zabije.

\- W takim razie lepiej zacznijmy.

Dean upił łyk herbaty, nagle speszony powodem swojej wizyty. Jak miał zapytać o anioły, by nie zabrzmiało to głupio? Zamierzał pytać o to pastora, którego nie powinno dziwić coś takiego, ale i tak czuł się skrępowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowały go takie sprawy.

\- Chciałem zapytać o anioły – odezwał się w końcu.

\- Anioły – powtórzył pastor. – Masz jakiegoś konkretnego na myśli, czy wystarczy ci wiedza ogólna?

\- Może coś o hierarchii na początek – zaproponował, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

\- To na potrzeby jakiejś sprawy?

\- Tak jakby – odparł. Aktualnie jedną z ważniejszych spraw stał się dla niego właśnie Castiel.

\- O hierarchii mógłbym ci wiele powiedzieć. Każdy odłam to inna hierarchia, a najpopularniejszy obraz, czyli archanioły jako najważniejsze z aniołów, na pewno znasz.

Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki notatnik i długopis.

\- Może mógłbyś mi wymienić archaniołów? – zapytał. Mała była szansa na to, że Castiel jest archaniołem. Gdyby tak było, na pewno więcej byłoby o nim w Internecie.

\- To będzie trudne, każda religia ma innych archaniołów. Ale chyba najpopularniejsi to Michael i Gabriel. Pierwszy to według wielu książę niebios. Niektórzy nawet sądzą, że zstąpił na ziemię pod postacią Jezusa Chrystusa i leczył ludzi. Kult tego archanioła jest bardzo rozpowszechniony. Gabriel z kolei to boski posłaniec. Jest bardzo ważny dla chrześcijan, bo to on objawił się Maryi.

\- A słyszałeś, padre, o aniele imieniem Castiel?

\- Castiel? – Jim pogładził się w zamyśleniu po wąsach i brodzie. – Pamiętam tego anioła, ale niezbyt dokładnie. Jest z nim ciekawa sprawa, bo nie do końca wiadomo, czy to inny anioł, czy po prostu wariacja imienia anioła Cassiela, który nawiasem mówiąc jest uznawany za archanioła.

\- Czyli Cassiel i Castiel to ten sam anioł?

\- Jak mówiłem, nie do końca wiadomo. Imię Cassiel oznacza bystrość Boga. Castiel z kolei, to tarcza Boga. Słyszałem kilka opinii, że Castiel został wymyślony później i nie jest uznawany za anioła, ale ile religii, tyle opinii.

\- Czyli w sumie nic nowego się nie dowiedziałem – stwierdził z rozczarowaniem Dean.

\- Mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że Castiel to anioł czwartku. Opiekuje się osobami urodzonymi w tym dniu oraz podróżnikami i przeprowadzającymi się ludźmi. Jeśli potrzebujesz jego pomocy, pomódl się w czwartek, a na pewno odpowie.

\- To już wiem z Internetu.

\- Przykro mi. Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale Castiel to naprawdę mało znany anioł. Mogę poszperać w starych księgach i podzwonić do paru znajomych, i jeśli czegoś się dowiem, to dam ci znać.

\- Dzięki, padre.

Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, musiał zapytać o to Castiela. Jakoś nie uśmiechała mu się ta perspektywa. Nie chciał, żeby anioł stał się jeszcze bardziej nadęty. Na pewno był na świecie ktoś jeszcze, kto wiedział coś o Castielu. Trzeba było tylko poszukać. Gdy Sam pójdzie spać, podkradnie mu laptopa i znajdzie specjalistę od aniołów. Jeśli okaże się on być jakimś hebrajczykiem, to znów będzie musiał poprosić Kevina o pomoc, tym razem w tłumaczeniu.

Pożegnał się z pastorem po wypiciu herbaty i od razu wrócił do biura. Przez całą drogę myślał o tym, co powie Castielowi, jeśli ten zapyta, gdzie był cały ten czas. Czy anioł potrafiłby wyczuć, gdyby kłamał? Wydawał się wiedzieć wszystko. Może nawet wiedział, gdzie był, może był przez niego cały czas śledzony. Nie czuł na sobie tego przeszywającego spojrzenia, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce wciąż nie miał wymówki, ale z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę jej potrzebował? Tu chodziło tylko o Castiela, nie byli przyjaciółmi, nie obiecali mówić sobie, dokąd idą. Jeśli spyta, Dean po prostu mu odpowie, że to nie jego sprawa i nie powinien się tym interesować.

W windzie zadzwonił mu telefon. Myślał, że to Bobby dzwoni, by przypomnieć mu o powrocie do biura, ale na wyświetlaczu nie było numeru Bobby'ego.

\- Agent Winchester – odebrał, wychodząc z windy.

\- Agencie, przyszedł do nas świadek w sprawie morderstwa Anity Rose.

Dzięki Bogu, świadek! Może on wiedział, jak pozbawiono ofiarę krwi. Albo kto ją zaatakował.

\- Czeka już w pokoju przesłuchań? – zapytał. Musiał szybko dopaść Castiela i ściągnąć go do pomocy w przesłuchaniu. Jego spojrzenie może pomóc w wyciągnięciu prawdy, jeśli świadek zdecyduje się coś ukryć w sprawie śledztwa.

\- Jest tam od pięciu minut.

\- Zaraz będę – zapewnił i rozłączył się tuż przed drzwiami biura. Tak jak się spodziewał, Castiel nie ruszył się nawet o krok, dalej siedział przy komputerze, ale wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Wyglądało na to, że znowu ma kłopoty. – Błagam powiedz, że nie zepsułeś nic – poprosił Dean.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł Castiel.

Chociaż było to irytujące, to jednak także trochę zabawne. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Będzie ci trzeba załatwić jakiś kurs – stwierdził, przyglądając się dalszym bezcelowym próbom Castiela, by naprawić komputer. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. – To żałosne, że nie umiesz czegoś takiego.

\- Moja wiedza jest większa niż to, co ludzkość kiedykolwiek pojęła w czasie całego swojego istnienia – powiedział Castiel, patrząc na niego z dumą.

\- A jednak to ja umiem obsługiwać komputer, a nie ty – zauważył Dean z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Chodź, Clarence, mamy robotę.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc kolejne zdezorientowanie na twarzy partnera. Gdyby Castiel nie był takim dupkiem, byłby nawet uroczy ze swoją niewinnością i brakiem znajomości popkultury.

\- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał, idąc posłusznie za Deanem.

\- Przyszedł świadek, który coś nam powie na temat naszej ofiary. Przesłuchasz go. Chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz.

Castiel nie powiedział, że się zgadza, ale też nie protestował, więc Dean nie mówił nic więcej. Nie był do końca pewny, czy pozwalanie aniołowi na przesłuchanie świadka to dobry pomysł, ale kiedyś będzie musiał się o tym przekonać. Wolał wiedzieć o ewentualnym braku takich umiejętności u Castiela wcześniej niż później. Przynajmniej zawczasu będzie pamiętał, by już nigdy mu na coś takiego nie pozwalać.

Przy pokoju przesłuchań czekał już inny agent. Dean nie pamiętał jego nazwiska, ale kojarzył go z widzenia.

\- Zostawiam go wam – powiedział, wskazując na mężczyznę za szybą. Był młody, tylko o kilka lat starszy od Anity. Tacy jak oni wprowadzali młode dziewczyny jak Anita do klubów, do których nie mogli wchodzić niepełnoletni. Dean kojarzył takich typów, bo sam kiedyś kupił u jednego fałszywy dowód tożsamości, by wkręcić się na jedną imprezę. Miał wtedy 17 lat i gdy ojciec się dowiedział, nie był zadowolony.

\- Nikt go nie przesłuchiwał? – zapytał Dean.

\- Nie. Przyszedł na policję, a oni od razu odesłali go do nas. Zgłosił się godzinę temu na jednym z komisariatów.

Dean przytaknął i skinął na Castiela.

\- Jest twój.

Castiel spojrzał na niego pobieżnie nim wszedł do pokoju ze świadkiem. Dean poszedł za nim, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zamierzał tylko obserwować, ale się nie wtrącać. Już na samym początku nie spodobało mu się zachowanie Castiela, który w milczeniu usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

To była jedna ze sztuczek wykorzystywana podczas przesłuchań, ale Castiel chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, bo czegoś takiego nie stosuje się nie świadkach. Dean szybko się domyślił, że tak będzie wyglądało to przesłuchanie. Zamiast zadawać pytanie, Castiel postanowił przestraszyć biednego chłopaka na śmierć, po prostu się w niego wpatrując.

\- Widziałeś wampira? – zapytał nagle, mrużąc oczy i przekręcając głowę na bok.

\- Co? – wybełkotał świadek. Dean miał ochotę zapytać o to samo. Co ten kretyn wyprawiał?

\- Wampir – powtórzył Castiel z powagą. – Widziałeś go, czy tylko ciało, które zostawił?

\- Ja... – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Deana szukając u niego pomocy, ale on też jej teraz pilnie potrzebował. Wóda, potrzebował wódy.

Castiel nagle uderzył w stół. Solidny, metalowy stół, a mimo to Dean miał wrażenie, że ten zaraz się zarwie pod wpływem tego uderzenia. Dość tego, musiał interweniować.

\- Odpowiedz na proste pytanie!

\- Novak! – Dean złapał partnera za kołnierz płaszcza i wyprowadził go szybko z pokoju. Spodziewał się, że może być źle, ale nie że aż tak.

\- Czemu mi przeszkodziłeś? – zapytał zdziwiony Castiel.

\- Co to do cholery miało być? – Dean miał wielką ochotę krzyczeć, ale musiał się powstrzymać

\- Przesłuchiwałem świadka.

To co najbardziej zdenerwowało Deana, to nie sposób, w jaki Castiel to robił. Wkurzało go to, że on uważał, że tak powinno się to robić.

\- Wiesz, kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś aniołem, wiele wyobrażeń przyszło mi do głowy. Białe szaty, pierzaste skrzydełka, aureole. A zamiast tego dostałem dupka.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Anioły to żołnierze Boga, poczytaj Biblię.

\- Wybacz, ale to nie ja jestem w odwiedzinach w niebie tylko ty na ziemi – zauważył Dean. – Wiesz co robi obcokrajowiec przed wyjazdem? Zapoznaje się ze zwyczajami miejscowych, żeby ich nie rozwścieczyć albo nie wyjść przed nimi na debila. Tobie póki co świetnie wychodzi i jedno i drugie.

Dean wiedział, że trafił w ego anioła, bo Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się, by sprawiać wrażenie większego, niż jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Nie przybyłem tu uczyć się od ludzi, tylko żeby uczyć was.

\- Świetnie ci idzie – zauważył Dean sarkastycznie. – Naprawdę świetnie, jeszcze chwila i facet w pokoju obok wyjawiłby ci całą prawdę.

\- Gdyby tego nie zrobił dowiedziałbym się wszystkiego innymi sposobami.

\- Masz pojęcie o ludziach jak ja o konwencji genewskiej. Nie zamierzam pracować z takim półgłówkiem.

Dean chciał odejść i samemu dokończyć przesłuchanie, ale Castiel złapał go za ramię i odwrócił, by znowu mogli na siebie patrzeć.

\- Chodziłem po ziemi, gdy ty jeszcze nie istniałeś – powiedział Castiel, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Dean znowu miał ochotę ulec temu spojrzeniu. – Widziałem upadki cywilizacji i rzeczy, o których ci się nie śniło. Powinieneś okazać mi nieco szacunku.

Szacunku?! Tego było już dla Deana za wiele. Castiel mówił o szacunku, a sam nazwał go nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem. Szacunek powinien być obustronny, a Castiel jak na razie pokazał, że wymaga go tylko dla siebie.

\- Chcesz szacunku? – zapytał Dean. – Weź ten.

Dean wziął szybki zamach i z całej siły wymierzył pięścią w twarz Castiela. Marzył, by zobaczyć ból na jego nadętej twarzy, ale zamiast tego sam ucierpiał. Cała pięść pulsowała bólem, już mógł dostrzec pierwsze objawy obrzęku. Złapał się za zranione miejsce i zacisnął mocno zęby, ale to nic nie dało. Czuł się jakby uderzył w kamień, a nie w twarz, choć i tak miał wrażenie, że mogło być gorzej.

Spojrzał na Castiela, który właśnie odwracał głowę, która odskoczyła mu w bok przy uderzeniu. Choć Dean nie był do końca pewny, czy rzeczywiście tak było. Mógł przysiąc, że anioł sam odwrócił głowę, bo gdy go uderzył, w ogóle nie czuł, że to impetem własnego uderzenie przesuwa mu głowę. Gdyby nie to, pewnie miałby złamaną rękę. Z czego ten facet był zbudowany? Mówił, że opętał jakiegoś człowieka. Który człowiek ma tak wytrzymałe kości?

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem Castiel. Wyciągnął rękę, by zbadać obrażenia, ale Dean mu nie pozwolił.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie, jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział. Tym razem już nie zatrzymywany przez Castiela wrócił do świadka, by kontynuować przesłuchanie. Wszystko było takie pokręcone. Czemu Castiel nagle się troszczył? Ten ból to była jego wina, ale poprzednio, gdy obraził go słowami, nie próbował tego naprawić. Tak bardzo nienawidził tego gościa.

Wciąż trzymał się za obolałą rękę, gdy wszedł do pokoju.

\- Przepraszam za mojego partnera – powiedział, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Wczoraj oglądał Zmierzch i jeszcze mu nie przeszło.

Świadek pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem głową, ale Dean wiedział, że nie łyknął tego kłamstwa. Kto by łyknął?

\- To może w końcu dowiemy się, co pan widział, gdy zamordowano Anitę Rose.

\- Tak, proszę bardzo. – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Deana. – Nie widziałem dokładnie co się stało. Wyszedłem z klubu...

\- O której? – przerwał mu Dean.

Świadek zastanawiał się przez chwilę nim odpowiedział:

\- Po pierwszej w nocy.

\- Nie za wcześnie na koniec imprezy?

\- Źle się poczułem, chciałem wrócić do domu.

\- Yhym. – Dean pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. – Co było dalej?

\- Szedłem piechotą, byłem już jakieś 10 minut od klubu, gdy usłyszałem jęk tej dziewczyny. Poszedłem zobaczyć, czy nie dzieje się nikomu krzywda. Dziewczyna leżała z rozszarpanym gardłem w uliczce, a ktoś już uciekał za róg.

\- Widziałeś kto?

\- Nie, był za daleko, miał na sobie ciemne ciuchy i nie paliło się nigdzie światło.

\- Nie widziałeś nigdy wcześniej ofiary?

\- Nie.

Dean westchnął. To by było na tyle.

\- Okej, zaraz przyjdzie agent, który spisze szczegółowo twoje zeznania. Adres klubu i tak dalej. Musimy sprawdzić twoje alibi.

\- Czy może to zrobić ktoś inny niż ten świrus? – zapytał, mając oczywiście na myśli Castiela.

\- Bez obaw, on idzie ze mną – uspokoił go Dean i wyszedł. Pięść dalej go bolała, w dodatku paskudnie spuchła. Powinien przyłożyć sobie lodu.

Castiel czekał na niego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił.

\- Obserwowałeś przesłuchanie? – zapytał go. Wolał, żeby drugi raz taka sytuacja jak dzisiaj już nigdy się nie przydarzyła.

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. Ucz się i wyciągaj wnioski, tak się przeprowadza przesłuchanie przyjaznego świadka.

Castiel przytaknął i ruszył za Deanem z powrotem do biura. Obaj usiedli do swoich biurek i zajęli się czymkolwiek. Dean starał się znaleźć coś, co ukoiłoby ból po uderzeniu tytanowej mordy Castiela, ale niestety jego szuflady nie zawierały ani grama lodu, a nie miał ochoty schodzić po niego aż do kafeterii.

\- Mogę to uleczyć – odezwał się nagle Castiel. Dean nawet nie zauważył, że przez cały ten czas anioł go obserwował.

\- Możesz? – spytał zaskoczony.

Castiel przytaknął i podszedł do niego. Przyłożył dwa palce do zranionej pięści Deana i już po chwili ból zniknął całkowicie, tak samo jak opuchlizna. Dean kilka razy rozprostował i zgiął palce, ale wszystko było w porządku. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Wow. Dzięki.

Castiel bez słowa wrócił do swojego biurka i nie obserwował już dalej Deana, który zaczynał dostrzegać zalety posiadania przy sobie anioła. Zastanawiał się, czy może tak wyleczyć wszystko. Jeśli tak to, Bóg popełnił błąd zsyłając Castiela tutaj. Powinien był zesłać go do szpitala, tam by się bardziej przydał. I mniej wkurzałby ludzi, choć gdy chciał, to potrafił zachowywać się normalnie. Dean musiał przyznać, że Castiel stanowi dla niego coraz większą zagadkę.

Powrócili do rutyny z poprzedniego dnia. Ignorowali się i zajmowali swoimi sprawami. Dean uznał, że na tym etapie to najlepsza współpraca na jaką było stać ich obu. Nie kłócili się, nie wchodzili w sobie w paradę, wciąż się nie lubili, ale przynajmniej potrafili dzielić wspólnie przestrzeń w biurze. Deana już nawet tak nie denerwowało to, że Castiel zajął biurko Benny'ego. W ogóle o tym nie myślał, więc uznał to za dobry znak.

Około trzeciej Dean wyszedł, by przynieść sobie coś do jedzenia. Castiel nie zapytał, gdzie idzie, w ogóle nie zwrócił na jego nieobecność uwagi.

\- Ty nie jesz? – zapytał Dean, gdy wrócił ze swoim obiadem. Udało mu się dorwać w kafeterii kanapkę, a z automatu kawę.

\- Nie potrzebuję jedzenia – odparł Castiel. – To ciało nie odczuwa już potrzeb fizjologicznych.

\- Super – stwierdził Dean i zabrał się do jedzenia.

Skończył jeść i zabierał się właśnie za picie kawy, gdy w odwiedziny wpadł Sam. Dean zauważył, że wszedł do biura dość niepewnie i z zawahaniem, nie spoglądając w kierunku Castiela, który z kolei spojrzał na niego bez oporu.

\- Cześć, Sammy – przywitał się z bratem Dean. – W końcu przyszedłeś.

Sam uśmiechnął się, rozkładając nieznacznie ręce.

\- Mówiłem, że przyjdę, więc jestem.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który wciąż obserwował Sama. Robił to jednak w inny sposób, niż gdy patrzył na niego. Mógł przysiąc, że anioł patrzy na jego brata z podziwem. Co do chuja?, zdziwił się.

Decydując się pomóc bratu, Dean przejął kontrolę nad tą niezręczną sytuacją. Dobrze wiedział, że Sam nadal jest zły na zajęcie obiecanego mu miejsca, a Castiel nie odezwie się pierwszy choćby zależało od tego jego życie. Trzeba było zapoznać tych dwoje w inny sposób.

Dean nie cieszył się na tę myśl. Prawdę mówiąc, był nieco zazdrosny, że Sam już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wzbudził w Castielu pozytywne emocje, czego jemu się nie udało. Poza tym, ostatnim czego chciał, to by tych dwóch się dogadało i zaprzyjaźniło. To byłby koszmar.

\- Nie poznałeś jeszcze mojego nowego partnera – powiedział Dean i skinął głową na Castiela. Sam w końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Musiała jednak minąć jeszcze chwila, nim podszedł bliżej.

\- Jestem Sam.

Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Castiela. Anioł spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, nim w końcu ujął ją w obie dłonie, ściskając delikatnie.

\- Sam Winchester – powiedział z podziwem. – Dobrze, że są wśród ludzi jeszcze takie osoby jak ty.

Niezręczność sytuacji stała się jeszcze większa niż była przed chwilą. Sam spojrzał na brata szukają u niego pomocy, ale Dean udawał, że zajmuje się papierami i nawet nie patrzył na ich rozmowę. Niech radzą sobie sami, pomyślał. Są dorośli, przynajmniej jeden z nich.

\- Jak ja? – zapytał Sam, delikatnie wyciągając ręce z uścisku Castiela. Jego zachowanie było krepujące.

\- Nigdy nie spółkowałeś z kobietą czy mężczyzną – wyjaśnił Castiel, spoglądając Samowi głęboko w oczy. – To godne podziwu, niewielu ma tak silną wolę.

Sam otworzył szeroko oczy, usiłując wydusić z siebie jakieś słowa, ale zabrakło mu głosu. Cofnął się o krok od Castiela, a policzki zrobiły mu się czerwone ze wstydu.

Dean w końcu patrzył na całą scenę i miał minę bardzo podobną do brata. Obaj przypominali ryby wyrzucone z wody, co chwile otwierali i zamykali usta, próbując coś powiedzieć.

Sam pierwszy doszedł do siebie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał gniewnie na Deana.

\- Dean, powiedziałeś mu?! – krzyknął wściekły. Kompletnie ignorował już Castiela, który stał i obserwował wszystko spokojnie.

\- Nic mu nie mówiłem! – obronił się Dean. Pamiętałby, gdyby coś chociażby mu się wymsknęło. Nigdy nikomu nie mówił, że Sam wciąż jest prawiczkiem. Żartował z tego, kto by nie żartował, ale nie był dupkiem, nie upokorzyłby brata w ten sposób.

\- Więc skąd wie?! – Sam wciąż krzyczał, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przechodzący obok biura ludzie mogli go usłyszeć. Wystarczyłoby, żeby tylko jedna osoba dowiedziała się, o co toczy się kłótnia, a w mgnieniu oka wszystko rozeszłoby się po budynku pocztą pantoflową.

\- Sam, przysięgam, że nic mu nie mówiłem. – Dean wciąż próbował naprostować sytuację, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak. Nawet nie miał wyjaśnienia na to, skąd Castiel wiedział takie rzeczy o Samie. Wpakował się w niezłą kabałę. Powinien był jednak pilnować ich obu i przystopować Castiela, nim ten coś takiego powiedział. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że do tego dojdzie? Nie był medium.

\- Wiesz co, Dean? Pierdol się.

\- Sammy, czekaj! Ja naprawdę...

Za późno. Sam wyszedł z biura trzaskając drzwiami. Przed wyjściem spojrzał jeszcze na brata, a Dean zobaczył w jego oczach gniew, wstyd i najgorsze - zawód. Sam musiał się poczuć zdradzony, myślał, że Dean wyjawił jego tajemnicę nowemu partnerowi, którego nawet nie lubił.

Dean nawet nie mógł być wściekły za brak zaufania, bo Sam miał prawo go oskarżać. Nie miał żadnej wymówki ani niczego na swoją obronę. Miał za to przerąbane.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu jest tym zawstydzony – odezwał się Castiel. Dean miał ochotę przywalić mu w twarz, ale wciąż miał w pamięci to, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy spróbował. – Cnota to powód do dumy.

Oczywiście, Castiel wyskakiwał z tą całą religijną gadką. Ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po aniele?

\- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że Sam jest prawiczkiem? – zapytał, starając się pohamować swój gniew. Miał ochotę się wyżyć, ale Castiel nie nadawał się na cel. Wszelkie kłótnie z nim były bezcelowe albo przypominały rozmowę z kamieniem.

\- Widzę dusze ludzi – wyjaśnił anioł. – Są na nich zapisane najważniejsze momenty ludzkiego życia, w tym pierwszy stosunek seksualny. Widzę to na twojej duszy, ale nie na duszy Sama.

Dean westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Sam nie będzie się do niego odzywał przez najbliższy tydzień, bo jakiś pieprzony anioł nie miał za grosz taktu i samokontroli. Co za udany dzień.

\- Świetnie, teraz Sam jest na mnie obrażony, bo nie potrafiłeś trzymać języka za zębami – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Castiela, ale wiedział, że ten wszystko słyszy. – Nie mówi się takich rzeczy ludziom, nawet jeśli się o nich wie.

Spojrzał na partnera, który przytaknął powoli.

\- Rozumiem.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że obaj będą się musieli od siebie uczyć, tylko w przypadku Castiela nie obejmowało to już tylko obsługi komputera, ale także dobre wychowanie.

\- Nie mogę mu nawet udowodnić, że nic nie mówiłem, bo to by się równało z wyznaniem prawdy o tobie. Nie uwierzyłby mi, sam w to nadal nie wierzę.

Chociaż Castiel już udowodnił, że potrafi rzeczy, których żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie zrobić, wiara w anioły wciąż wydawała się Deanowi absurdalna. Nawet nie był religijny, a tymczasem Bóg zesłał mu jakiegoś kutasa ze skrzydłami, który tylko wprowadza konflikty w każdy aspekt jego życia. Bóg albo go nienawidzi albo ma dziwne poczucie humoru. Ale przecież to ten sam koleś, który zabrał Hiobowi wszystko, by sprawdzić, jak silna była jego wiara. Ten gość to pieprzony sadysta.

\- Chcesz, żebym wymazał to twojemu bratu z pamięci?

Dean spojrzał z nadzieją na partnera.

\- Możesz to zrobić?

\- Wyczerpie to moje siły, ale jestem do tego zdolny.

Zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. Sam nie byłby na niego zły po takim zabiegu, nic by nie pamiętał. Ale czy nie rzuciłoby mu się to w oczy? Na pewno zauważyłby, że zniknęło mu z życia kilka minut. A co jak coś pójdzie nie tak? Może Castiel nie potrafił tak dobrze kontrolować mocy, jak mu się wydawało. Albo miał złe zamiary. Nie, nie mógł ryzykować. Jakoś sobie poradzi z Samem. To nie będzie ich pierwsza i na pewno nie ostatnia kłótnia

\- Zostaw to jak jest. Coś wymyślę, żeby go ugłaskać. Zabiorę go do Disneylandu czy gdzieś.

Nie odzywali się już więcej do siebie przez resztę dnia. Nie było to nic nowego. Dean dalej był wściekły za zepsucie mu relacji z bratem na następnych kilka dni, a Castiel jak zwykle nie miał nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Gdy skończyła im się służba, Dean tak jak wczoraj wyszedł pierwszy, zabierając wszystko z biurka. Sam już na niego czekał przy samochodzie. Wściekły czy nie, wolał jechać do domu z bratem niż taksówką.

Atmosfera w wozie była napięta. Dean wręcz czuł, jak z Sama emanuje złość. Po samej jego twarzy można się było domyślić, że nie jest w najlepszym humorze i gdyby miał alternatywę, wyskoczyłby teraz z jadącej Impali, byle tylko nie spędzać więcej czasu z Deanem, który nadszarpnął jego zaufanie. Ostatni raz Sam był tak na niego wściekły, gdy poderwał mu dziewczynę na balu wieńczącym szkołę średnią. Wtedy przynajmniej to rzeczywiście była jego wina, teraz Dean obrywał za coś, czego nie zrobił. Już chyba bardziej wolał sytuację z balu. Wtedy przynajmniej nie bał się odezwać do Sama. Teraz na samą myśl dostawał dreszczy.

Po dojechaniu do domu, Dean spodziewał się, że Sam trzaśnie drzwiami Impali, gdy będzie wysiadał. Nic takiego się nie stało, co dało mu nadzieję, że może brat nie jest aż taki wściekły. To albo nie chciał, by kłótnia wisząca w powietrzu rozgorzała na dobre. Dean z całą pewnością nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho, gdy poniewierają jego maleństwem.

Drzwi od mieszkanie już nie miał tyle szczęścia, a huk jaki powstał przy ich zatrzaskiwaniu musiał być słyszany w całym budynku. Sam miał prawie cały dzień na ochłonięcie, ale uczucie zdrady było najwyraźniej zbyt duże, by po kilku godzinach być spokojnym.

Dean włóczył się za bratem po mieszkaniu, czekając aż on pierwszy się odezwie. Nie musiał długo czekać.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mu powiedziałeś – powiedział Sam. – To była nasza tajemnica.

Dobrze o tym wiedział. Sam przyznał mu się do bycia prawiczkiem rok po tym, jak skończył szkołę. Nie pamiętał już jakie są powody wstrzemięźliwości brata, ale nigdy nie rozważał tej informacji jako sposobu na dokuczanie mu. Może czasem. Nigdy jednak nie używał tego w towarzystwie innych osób, zawsze tylko pomiędzy ich dwójką. Nawet po pijaku potrafił się panować, nie powiedział o tym nawet Benny'emu, a ten wielokrotnie widział go pijanego tak bardzo, że potok słów aż się z niego wylewał. Zwłaszcza że jego ulubionym tematem w stanie upojenia alkoholowego był właśnie Sam. Zawsze opowiadał, jak jest z niego dumny, jak się cieszy, że sa braćmi. Nigdy, przenigdy jednak nie wyjawił największego sekretu brata. Nie był aż takim dupkiem.

Niestety teraz musiał stracić w oczach Sama. Nie było mowy, by powiedzieć mu prawdę o Castielu. Jeśli to wszystko, anioły i wampiry, były prawdziwe, nie chciał wciągać brata w to gówno. Mogło być niebezpieczne, nawet bardziej niż zwykła praca FBI. Musiał trzymać go od tego z dala, a by to zrobić, musiał poświęcić swoje dobre imię i zaufanie, jakim obdarzał go Sam.

\- Musiało mi się wymsknąć – powiedział, pochylając głowę we wstydzie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sama, który krzątał się po całym salonie.

\- Wymsknąć. Ciekawe co jeszcze ci się o mnie wysknęło.

\- Sam, odpuść, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – zauważył. Chciał jakoś udobruchać brata, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy wiedział już, że mu się nie udało.

\- Specjalnie czy nie, jutro cały biuro będzie się ze mnie śmiało.

\- Nie będzie, Castiel nic nie powie. – Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Dla niego dziewictwo było powodem do dumy.

\- Bo tak bardzo możesz być pewien, co zrobi facet, którego znasz kilka dni.

\- Sam, on nikomu nie powie, słowo – zapewnił. – A jeśli powie, to skopie tyłek każdemu, kto poruszy ten temat.

\- To nie jest szkoła, Dean. A to nie są głupie plotki na temat mojej bielizny tylko poważne naruszenie mojej prywatności. Nie zakończysz tego przemocą.

\- Miejmy więc nadzieję, że ludzie w biurze są wystarczająco dojrzali, by nie poruszać tego tematu – powiedział z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

Sam stęknął i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Nie chcę się dłużej kłócić – powiedział jeszcze w progu. – Idę spać.

Dean wzdrygnął się, gdy trzasnęły kolejne drzwi. Da radę, to potrwa tylko kilka dni, nie więcej. O ile oczywiście Castiel nie wypapla wszystkim, że Sam wciąż jest prawiczkiem. Wtedy nie będzie już dla niego ratunku, nawet ucieczka na drugi koniec kuli ziemskiej nie powstrzyma Sama przed zabiciem go.

To był stresujący dzień. Dean przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi i podszedł do barku, gdzie trzymali alkohol. Nalał sobie trochę whisky do szklanki, ale po namyśle dolał jeszcze trochę i wypił ją szybko w kilku łykach. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od tak szybkiego picia, w dodatku na pusty żołądek. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie roboli go już dzisiaj głowa, bo czuł, że był blisko.

Myślenie o Samie w takim momencie było bardzo złym pomysłem. Dean położył się na kanapie, starając się skupić na sprawie, którą prowadzili razem z Castielem. Boże, szukali wampira. Właśnie teraz to do niego w pełni dotarło. Nie znał się na wampirach. Wiedział tylko to, co widział w filmach. Czosnek, kołek, świecąca skóra. Jak miał walczyć z czymś, co było mu nieznane i go przerażało? Castiel mówił, że go nauczy, ale na czym ta nauka będzie polegała? Rzuci go w sam środek zbiorowiska wampirów i każe walczyć? Zginie w ciągu kilku sekund, nawet mając przy sobie broń. Może powinien zrobić research tak jak w przypadku aniołów. O wampirach na pewno było więcej w Internecie.

Cieszył się, że póki co żadnego wampira nie spotkał i nie zapowiadało się na to, by miało się to szybko zmienić. Nie mieli póki co żadnych nowych tropów, nie wiedzieli gdzie była Anita przed śmiercią i czy był jakiś świadek, który ją widział żywą. Musieli czekać.  



	6. Anioł i agent FBI

Sam był obrażony krócej, niż Dean się tego spodziewał. Już następnego dnia znów się do niego odzywał. Co prawda nie była to normalna rozmowa, jaką zwykle ze sobą przeprowadzali, bo Sam był markotny i odpowiadał krótko. Na szczęście kolejnego dnia było jeszcze lepiej. Dean cieszył się, że tak to się wszystko ułożyło. Obawiał się, że Sam będzie się boczyć co najmniej tydzień. Najwyraźniej obaj byli już zbyt dorośli, by się kłócić o coś takiego, zwłaszcza że Castiel, tak jak mówił Dean, nie wygadał się nikomu. Dla pewności jednak trzeba mu było o tym przypomnieć, Castiel zapewnił jednak, że nikomu o tym nie powie, bo nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów. Mimo wszystko Dean kazał mu przysiąc, że rzeczywiście nikomu nie powie. Niepokoił go ten brak powodów, co mogło wskazywać na to, że można te powody znaleźć. Poza tym, jeśli czegoś się nauczył przez te kilka dni znajomości z Castielem, to tego, że nie można mu było ufać w sprawach komunikacji ludzkiej. Przeklęty anioł nie miał żadnych hamulców.

Po tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, w której cnota Sama grała główną rolę, on i Castiel nigdy więcej już się nie widzieli. Niestety nie wychodziło to z inicjatywy anioła, który nawet nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, tylko z inicjatywy Sama. Powiedział, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym dziwakiem i im dalej od niego będzie się znajdował, tym lepiej. Skutkiem tego Sam rzadko odwiedzał brata w pracy, bo nie chciał się zbliżać do jego biura, gdzie zawsze był Castiel. Dean zazdrościł mu tego. Też chciałby po prostu omijać anioła szerokim łukiem, ale niestety się nie dało.

Sprawa Draculi, jak postanowił ją nazywać Dean, nie posunęła się za wiele do przodu. Razem z Castielem przesłuchali kilku znajomych dziewczyny, w tym byłego chłopaka, a także nauczycieli ze szkoły. Tym razem jednak Castiel nie mógł się nawet odzywać, żeby nie nastraszyć kolejnej osoby. Wystarczyło to, że samą swoją obecnością wprawiał wszystkich w zakłopotanie. Ten cholernik potrafił jednak najwyraźniej wyczuć kłamstwo, bo ilekroć zauważał je u kogoś, kazał przestać tej osobie kłamać. Dean jak na razie dwa razy oparł się głosowi Castiela, ale ludzie ze szkoły nie mieli tyle szczęścia i dali się mu omotać, mówiąc prawdę natychmiast, gdy tylko anioł używał swojego autorytetu. To była jednak jedyna kwestia, w której Castiel był przydatny, bo przez większość czasu po prostu wkurzał ludzi dookoła siebie.

Znajomi ze szkoły nic nie wiedzieli na temat życia nocnego Anity. Wszyscy ciągle powtarzali, że to nie było do niej podobne. Dean wierzył dzieciakom, ale nie cieszyło go to wcale. Wciąż nic nie mieli.

Castiel uważał całe przesłuchiwanie za zbędne. Ciągle powtarzał, że wiedzą już, co zabiło Anitę, więc po co węszyć? Dean musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że to dla zachowania pozorów, bo nie mogą przecież napisać w raporcie, że to był wampir. Przekonało to Castiela i więcej już nie kwestionował metod Deana.

Tydzień po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ich współpraca wciąż była kiepska. Mało ze sobą rozmawiali, odzywali się tylko wtedy, gdy to było konieczne. Castiel czasami pytał o różne rzeczy, które wiedziałby pięciolatek. Deana za każdym razem dziwił ten brak znajomości czegokolwiek, dopóki nie przypominał sobie, że ma do czynienia z aniołem. Łatwo było o tym zapomnieć i nie wierzyć w anioły, bo poza dziwnym zachowaniem Castiel wyglądał jak normalny człowiek. Nadal nosił płaszcz, którego nigdy nie zdejmował, nadal gadał jak robot, ale nie popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami. Dean wciąż nie wiedział, jak wiele Castiel potrafi. Widział dusze i umiał się teleportować, to było pewne. Mógł też przysiąc, że anioł posługuje się telekinezą, bo raz widział, jak teczka z aktami sprawy sama przesunęła się po blacie biurka w kierunku jego ręki. Nie zapytał jednak o te umiejętność, więc nie był pewny, mógł mieć po prostu przywidzenia.

Powinien być tym przerażony. Castiel na pewno mógł go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi jednym machnięciem ręki, ale gdy tak go obserwował, uświadamiał sobie, że anioł nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Przynajmniej dla niego, bo wciąż nie widział go w akcji.

Była niedziela. Dean i Castiel siedzieli w biurze od rana i czekali na jakieś nowe wieści związane ze sprawą. Zaraz po przyjściu do pracy, czekały na nich wyniki badań toksykologicznych. Dean miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakiś ślad, który mógłby go doprowadzić gdziekolwiek, ale Anita była czysta. Żadnego alkoholu czy środków odurzających. Nie znaleziono też na jej ciele śladów DNA sprawcy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że matka dziewczyny nigdy nie pozna prawdy, a jej sprawa zostanie odłożona do archiwum z przypiętą plakietką „nierozwiązana". Nie lubił takich śledztw, ale to nie byłoby pierwsze, którego nie zamknął. Zawsze jednak w takim momencie czuł, że mógł zrobić coś więcej, gdyby tylko bardziej się postarał. Żadna ofiara nie zasługiwała, by nie odnaleziono sprawcy jej morderstwa. Zabójcę Anity chciał znaleźć wyjątkowo mocno, a to wszystko ze względu na jej nietypowość. To była pierwsza tego typu sprawa, gdzie zabójcą było stworzenie rodem z legend. Chciał spotkać wampira i przekonać się, czy Castiel nie kłamał, ale jednocześnie miał ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie był tchórzem, ale nikt go nie przygotował do spotkania z wampirem. Castiel też się do tego nie spieszył. Mówił, że ma go przeszkolić, ale to szkolenie coraz bardziej sprawiało wrażenie zwykłego rzucania ucznia na głęboką wodę.

Kolejne minuty mijały wolniej niż zwykle. Dean starał się nie patrzeć tak często na zegarek, ale miał do wyboru to albo gapienie się na Castiela. Z dwojga złego wolał oglądać wskazówki niż milczącego anioła, który znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie, jakim była obsługa telefonu komórkowego. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął telefon, nie miał go jeszcze kilka dni temu o czym świadczyła nieporadność Castiela z jego obsługą, łudząco podobna do tej w przypadku komputera, który znał już całkiem nieźle. Nie zepsuł też nic jak dotąd, więc trzeba było mieć nadzieję, że i z telefonem tak będzie.

Dean stęknął sfrustrowany i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Powoli to wszystko stawało się niedorzeczne, nie mogli tu tak dłużej siedzieć i nic nie robić, bo w przeciwnym razie obaj oszaleją.

\- Rany, jak nudno – westchnął i spojrzał na anioła, który ignorował już swój telefon, a zamiast tego skupiał całą uwagę na nim. – Nie masz może pomysłu, co moglibyśmy robić?

Wątpił, że robiąc coś z Castielem mniej by się nudził, ale zawsze lepiej było nudzić się w towarzystwie niż samemu.

\- Moglibyśmy poszukać wampira – zaproponował Castiel.

\- Świetnie – zgodził się Dean. – Tylko że nie wiemy gdzie go szukać.

\- Wyczuwam obecność wampirów, mogę spróbować.

\- Co? – Dean aż wyprostował się w krześle, słysząc to. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez cały czas mogliśmy szukać tego wampira, a zamiast tego nie robiliśmy nic?

\- Chciałeś zrobić to ludzkim sposobem – przypomniał mu. – Czy powinienem był to zaproponować?

Dean miał ochotę się poddać. Nie było szans, by razem z Castielem doszli kiedyś do porozumienie. Samo próbowanie było bezcelowe.

\- Dobra. – Dean wstał i skinął na Castiela, by szedł za nim. – Poszukamy wampira, skoro to potrafisz.

Nie pierwszy raz mieli jechać gdzieś razem, ale Dean nadal nie cieszył się na myśl, że Castiel będzie siedział w Impali. Skoro potrafił się teleportować, mógł iść sam, nie potrzebował pojazdu. Castiel jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że woli podróżować samotnie, wprost przeciwnie, z wielkim zapałem wsiadał do samochodu. Kolejna rzecz, którą dopiero poznawał.

\- To jak to działa? – zapytał Dean, gdy jechali już ulicami miasta. – To tropienie?

Castiel wyglądał przez okno i nie odwrócił się w stronę Deana, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Wampiry i dwa inne stworzenia zostawiają za sobą wyraźny ślad, gdy targają nimi silne emocje. Nie jest fizyczny czy chemiczny, można by go nazwać duchowym – wyjaśnił Castiel. – To jak z zapachem, łatwo go wyczuć, gdy jest silniejszy, najlepiej w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach i jak najwcześniej od czasu odejścia stworzenia.

\- Czyli nie ma już żadnych szans? Wampir zabił kilka dni temu – przypomniał mu Dean.

\- To prawda, ale może wampir znów jest głodny. A gdy jest głodny, jest też sfrustrowany, dlatego łatwiej go znaleźć.

\- Liczysz na to, że wampir kręci się po okolicy szukając kolejnej ofiary? – Castiel przytaknął. – Chcesz za nim podążyć jak pies?

\- To wciąż trudne – przyznał. – Ludzie nie pozostawiają takiego śladu, ale ich dusze dekoncentrują. Podobnie jak zapachy wszystko się miesza wśród dużych skupisk ludzi. Aniołowie nie są stworzeni do tropienia, nie wiem nawet, czy jest możliwe podążanie za takim śladem, ale nie mając innego wyjścia musimy spróbować tego, co jest.

\- Więc po co wam w ogóle ten cały ślad, skoro nie można go wykorzystać?

\- Do rozpoznawania zagrożenia – odparł Castiel. – Wiedziałbym, że Anitę zabił wampir, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dotykał jej, pozostawił na niej ślad. Gdyby zabił ją wilkołak, duch albo deva, też bym to wiedział bez oglądania zwłok. Jednak pójście za śladem jak po sznurku może być trudne. Jak mówiłem, ślady się mieszają, a im dalej od zwłok, tym jest słabszy.

Dean nawet nie pytał, czym jest deva i od kiedy duchy istnieją, bo nie było na to czasu. Zapyta o to później, gdy wrócą do biura.

\- Więc co robimy? – zapytał. – Nadal chcesz spróbować?

Castiel spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

\- A czy mamy inny wybór? – Dean wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze mogli liczyć na to, że wampir sam się do nich zgłosi. – Zawieź mnie w pobliże miejsca zbrodni – poprosił anioł.

Bez słowa, Dean zawrócił i ruszył we właściwym kierunku. Po zajechaniu na miejsce chciał się zatrzymać, ale Castiel kazał mu jechać dalej i krążyć po okolicy w nadziei, że natrafi na jakiś ślad.

Przez cały czas przejażdżki anioł z zamkniętymi oczami skupiał się na szukaniu energii. Dean starał się jechać jak najwolniej, ignorując trąbienie innych użytkowników ruchu, którzy co chwila ich wymijali.

Kręcili się w pobliżu jakąś godzinę, systematycznie zwiększając odległość od miejsca zamordowania Anity. Castiel milczał i nie odzywał się, całkowicie skupiony na zadaniu. Dean przyglądał mu się cały czas, licząc na jakieś dobre wieści, ale doczekał się tylko kilku grymasów na twarzy anioła.

\- To na nic – stwierdził w końcu, gdy stali na światłach. – Wampira nie było ostatnio w okolicy. W dodatku twoja dusza mnie rozprasza.

\- Moja dusza? – zdziwił się Dean i mimowolnie spojrzał na klatkę piersiową. – Co z nią nie tak?

\- Jest bardzo jasna – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Jeśli nawet był tu jakiś ślad, to wszystko przyćmiła.

\- Może spróbuj sam? – zaproponował.

\- Nie. – Castiel pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Chyba przeceniłem moje możliwości. Jeśli wampir nie przebywał gdzieś często, znalezienie go jest niemożliwe. Przepraszam, że dałem ci fałszywą nadzieję.

Dean nie spodziewał się usłyszeć przeprosin, bo Castiel nie musiał za nic przepraszać. Chciał dobrze. Stracili godzinę czasu, ale i tak nie robili nic produktywnego w biurze. Tak przynajmniej pojeździli sobie po mieście. Miło jednak było usłyszeć przeprosiny od tego nadętego dupka.

\- Spoko – powiedział Dean i poklepał Castiela po ramieniu. – Starałeś się, przynajmniej nie zapuściliśmy korzeni w biurze.

Castiel wyglądał na zdziwionego jego reakcją, bo spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając głowę. Dean zdążył już zauważyć, że to jego sposób na wyrażenie zdezorientowania. To było nawet zabawne.

\- Wracajmy do biura – postanowił Dean. – Zgłodniałam, a zbliża się pora lunchu. Nie chcesz może czegoś zjeść?

\- Mówiłem już, moje ciało nie odczuwa potrzeb fizjologicznych.

\- No tak. – Dean skupił się na drodze, ale tylko na chwilę. Skoro już byli przy tym temacie, mógł zapytać o jedną rzecz. – Ej, tak mnie ciekawi... Gdzie ty w ogóle mieszkasz? Wracasz do nieba?

\- Nie posiadam domu – odparł Castiel. – A do nieba wracam, gdy jestem wzywany.

\- To co ty robisz w nocy, skoro nie musisz spać?

\- Czekam na ciebie.

Dean przytaknął powoli, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

\- Nie boisz się, że ktoś cię zauważy? W korytarzu są kamery, woźny sprząta biura i w ogóle.

\- Nie wychodzę na korytarz. A gdy przychodzi woźny, staję się niewidoczny dla jego oczy.

Świetnie, pomyślał Dean. Nie dość, że umie leczyć, teleportuje się, to jeszcze umie stać się niewidzialnym. 

Po dojechaniu do biura nie spędzili tam dużo czasu. Jak Dean sam zauważył, była pora lunchu i już po chwili w progu pojawiła się Charlie i Garth zapraszający go do swojego towarzystwa. Czekając na odpowiedź Deana oboje obserwowali ciekawsko Castiela, który w milczeniu zajmował się znowu telefonem.

\- Macie świetne wyczucie czasu – stwierdził Dean. – Akurat zgłodniałem.

\- Więc rusz się – popędzała go Charlie. – Będziemy w sali konferencyjnej.

Dean przytaknął i zaczął odkładać na miejsce akta, którymi się zajął po powrocie do biura. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, od którego dostawał ciarek. O co mogło mu teraz chodzić?

\- Co? – zapytał, patrząc na partnera, gdy miał już wychodzić.

\- Czy jedzenie w sali konferencyjnej to dobry pomysł? – zapytał.

\- Kiedy jest zajęta, jemy gdzie indziej – odparł Dean. – Zawsze po sobie sprzątamy, więc nie ma problemu.

Charlie i Garth czekali już na niego w sali konferencyjnej, tak jak obiecali. Był też z nimi Kevin, któremu Dean poczochrał włosy, gdy tylko wszedł do środka.

\- Hej! – jęknął z pretensją Kevin, starając doprowadzić się do porządku.

\- Miło się widzieć, karzełku – przywitał się z nim Dean i usiadł przy stole.

Kevin przewrócił oczami i rzucił w Deana papierkiem po rozpakowany burgerze.

\- Jak oryginalnie. Co będzie następne? Gnom? Hobbit?

\- Głosuje na hobbita – powiedziała Charlie. – Byłby z ciebie uroczy Frodo.

\- Frodo chyba nie był azjatą – zauważył Garth.

\- Nie bądź rasistą – uciszyła go Charlie i spojrzała na Deana. – Opowiadaj.

Dean zamarł z otwartymi ustami i hamburgerem gotowym do ugryzienia.

\- Co? – zapytał. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź i tylko zniechęci go to do jedzenia.

\- Obiecałeś opowiedzieć coś o swoim nowym partnerze – przypomniała mu Charlie.

Dean odłożył z westchnieniem burgera na stół. Tego właśnie się obawiał. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Castielu, a już zwłaszcza przy jedzeniu. Nie obchodził go. Fakt, dało się jednak z nim normalnie porozmawiać, co udowodnił przed powrotem do biura, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że mają być teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Charlie najwyraźniej tego właśnie oczekiwała. Na szczęście Samowi już przeszło. Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że jego brat nie cierpi Castiela bardziej niż on.

Cała trójka patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, a on nie wiedział, co miałby im powiedzieć. Castiel był dla niego zagadką, rozmawiał z nim tylko na temat tego, czym jest. Mógł powymyślać kilka faktów, ale obawiał się, że Charlie albo Garth zapytają o nie, gdy dorwą Castiela samego, a ten nie będzie wiedział o co chodzi i prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

\- Nie ma co opowiadać – odparł w końcu. – Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała zawiedziona Charlie.

\- Jest dziwny.

\- Na pewno choć trochę ze sobą rozmawialiście – nie dawała za wygraną.

\- No...

\- Pomogę ci, zadam ci pytania, a ty odpowiesz.

Dean zdecydował, że nie będzie próbował się wymigiwać od tego przesłuchania. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał je znieść. Wolał mieć je już za sobą. Jeśli Charlie zapyta o coś, co wymagałoby wyznania, że Castiel jest aniołem, to po prostu odpowie, że nic nie wie. Tajemnica Castiela musiała pozostać tajemnicą.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Skąd jest? – zadała pierwsze pytanie Charlie.

To było proste i wcale nie musiał kłamać. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Pamiętał, jak Castiel wymienił nazwę jednego miasta. Stamtąd musiało pochodzić ciało, które opętał.

\- Pontiac, Illinois. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, nigdy nie podał stanu.

\- Gdzie mieszka?

\- Nie pytam o to dziewczyny na pierwszej randce, a mam pytać obcego faceta? – zdziwił się. Nie zareagowałby w ten sposób, gdyby naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie Castiel mieszka. Mając jednak świadomość, że anioł spędza noce w biurze, musiał zastosować najbezpieczniejszą odpowiedź.

\- Ty naprawdę z nim nie rozmawiasz – odezwał się Kevin. Dean spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Gartha. Obaj byli zdziwieniem braku kontaktu, jaki miał z Castielem.

\- Wiesz, powinieneś dać mu szansę – powiedział Garth.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, że to moja wina, że ze sobą nie rozmawiamy? – zapytał zirytowany. Nawet Sam to sugerował, dopóki nie poznał się na Castielu. – Facet nie chce przyjaciół, więc nawet nie próbuję stać się jednym.

Castiel zmienił się odrobinę przez ten tydzień. Już nie był tak bucowaty i patrzył na wszystko i wszystkich z wyższością tylko czasami. Teraz głównie ciekawiły go różne rzeczy i osoby.

Jemu też już przeszła niechęć. Nadal uważał partnera za dziwnego, ale już go tak nie nienawidził. Był do niego nastawiony neutralnie i tego zamierzał się trzymać tak długo, aż Castiel sam zdecyduje, że ma być inaczej. Dean był otwarty na wszelkie propozycje rozwinięcia tych relacji, ale nie zamierzał pchać się nieproszony do czyjegoś życia. Zwłaszcza do życia istoty, którą wciąż nie do końca rozumiał.

\- Może go zniechęciłeś – zasugerowała Charlie.

\- Właśnie, czasami możesz być straszny – dodał Kevin.

\- Uwierzcie mi, z naszej dwójki to Castiel jest straszniejszy – zapewnił i zabrał się w końcu za jedzenie. Nie mogli tu przecież siedzieć w nieskończoność.

\- A jak wasza sprawa? – zapytała Charlie. – Jakieś postępy?

O tym mógł rozmawiać.

\- Nic – odparł. – Dziewczynę coś osuszyło z krwi i nie ma żadnych śladów.

\- Coś? – powtórzył Garth.

\- Ktoś – poprawił szybko Dean. – Chodziło mi wcześniej o jakieś urządzenie.

Małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że Garth domyśliłby się, że wcale się nie przejęzyczył, ale wolał sprostować sytuację. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odkąd poznał prawdę, miał pod tym względem paranoję. Nawet z Samem bardzo się pilnował, by nie użyć słowa wampir, do którego już się przyzwyczaił. Nie wzbudziłoby to podejrzeń, w końcu mógłby mówić metaforycznie, ale cóż... paranoja. Zawsze miał z nimi problem, dlatego był taki uparty. Za bardzo brał wiele rzeczy do siebie.

Garthowi spodobało się jego wyjaśnienie i przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- Mogę poszukać czegoś o upuszczaniu krwi – zaoferował Kevin.

\- Już szukałem i nic nie znalazłem.

\- Więc co teraz zrobicie?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musimy czekać. Może nie umrzemy z nudów.

\- Castiel ci chociaż pomaga? – zapytał Garth.

\- Cóż... – Dean zastanowił się chwilę. – Nie jest dobry w przesłuchiwaniu świadków, ale wyrobi się. Ma też dobre oko do szczegółów.

To ostatnie zmyślił, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia może się okazać, że trafił.

Po ostatnim pytaniu rozmowa szybko zeszła na inny temat i tym razem to Garth musiał opowiadać o swojej sprawie. Dean słuchał z zainteresowaniem, bo wynudzony swoim śledztwem i brakiem postępów, wszystko uważał teraz za interesujące. Poza tym tęsknił za zwykłym morderstwem popełnionym przez człowieka, a nie potwora z horrorów.

Gdy wszyscy już zjedli i posprzątali po sobie salę, cała grupa wróciła do swoich zajęć. Dean w lepszym humorze otworzył drzwi swojego biura, omal nie wpadając na Castiela, który stał tuż za nimi.

\- Jezu – jęknął Dean.

\- Nie, jestem Castiel.

\- Musiałeś stać tuż przy drzwiach? – zapytał Dean, wymijając partnera.

\- Czekałem na ciebie.

\- Wiesz, mogłeś poczekać przy biurku – zauważył. – Albo przy oknie, tak jak zawsze to robisz.

\- Mam ważne wieści – powiedział Castiel.

\- Jakie?

\- Ethan Grace wrócił do miasta.

Dean zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Castiela.

\- Były Anity? – spytał dla pewności.

\- Tak.

Zachowywał się spokojnie, ale wewnątrz, Dean skakał z radości. Znowu była okazja na znalezienie jakiś śladów albo nawet sprawcy.

\- Kiedy wrócił?

\- Zadzwonili pięć minut temu – odparł anioł i skinął głową na telefon stojący na biurku Deana. – Odebrałem twój telefon.

\- I nie zepsułeś go? – zdziwił się, zabierając płaszcz i broń.

\- Nie.

\- Dobra, koniec pogaduszek, jedziemy. – Dean klepnął Castiela w ramie, mijając go, gdy szedł do drzwi. – Masz adres?

\- Zapamiętałem go.

\- Świetnie, jedziemy.

Widok Castiela wykonującego jego polecenie, napawał Deana dumą i radością. Może ta współpraca jednak nie będzie taka zła, jak się na początku spodziewał. Tak długo, jak Castiel będzie robił, wszystko, co mu się każe, tak wszystko będzie w porządku.

Dean zajechał pod zapamiętany przez partnera adres i razem zapukali do drzwi. Otworzył im wysoki mężczyzna, wyższy nawet niż Sam. Obaj musieli zadzierać nieznacznie głowy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nawet wtedy Castiel nie stracił swojego dumnego i pełnego wyższości spojrzenia.

\- Agent Winchester i Novak. FBI – przedstawił ich Dean, pokazując mężczyźnie odznakę. – Rozmawialiśmy już ze sobą przez telefon.

\- Tak, pamiętam. Panowie do mojego syna?

\- Mamy tylko kilka pytań, nie jest o nic podejrzany.

Mężczyzna, Dean pamiętał, że ma na imię Edward, wpuścił ich do środka.

\- Syn jest w swoim pokoju – powiedział. – Na piętrze, pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Dean podziękował mu i razem z Castielem weszli na górę, gdzie ponownie zapukali do drzwi.

\- Ethan Grace, otwórz. Jesteśmy z FBI, chcemy się zapytać o Anitę Rose.

Drzwi się otworzyły i przez niewielką szparę wyjrzał chłopak równie wysoki, co jego ojciec. Dean miał wrażenie, że to drużyna koszykarzy. Sam czułby się tu jak w domu. W końcu nie musiałby patrzeć na wszystkich z góry.

\- Ja nic nie wiem – powiedział Ethan. – Nie było mnie w Chicago.

\- Wiemy – powiedział Dean i zajrzał do pokoju. – Możemy wejść?

Chłopak zawahał się, ale wpuścił ich ostatecznie. Dean od razu skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę, w przeciwieństwie do Castiela, który oglądał wszystko z zainteresowaniem.

W pokoju panował niewielki bałagan, kilka ubrań walało się po podłodze, ale Dean tak przywykł do podobnego stanu, że ledwo to wszystko zauważył.

\- Nie wiem, kto mógłby zabić Anitę – powiedział Ethan od razu. – Była spoko, lubiliśmy ją.

\- My? – zapytał Dean, dziwiąc się liczbą mnogą. Mogła oznaczać wiele rzeczy.

\- Ja i chłopaki – wyjaśnił.

\- Czy „spoko" oznacza tu coś konkretnego, czy tylko jej wspaniałą osobowość?

Ethan speszył się i zarumienił. Próbował za wszelką cenę uniknąć wzroku Deana, ale gdy odwrócił głowę, natrafił na jeszcze gorsze spojrzenie należące do Castiela.

\- To nie jest nielegalne – burknął pod nosem. – Nie zmuszałem jej do niczego.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to robiłeś – zauważył Dean. – Nie jestem twoim ojcem, nie zamierzam ci robić wykładu, bo i tak nie ma do czego. Czyli ty i Anita spaliście ze sobą?

\- Dwa razy – wyznał. – Było...

\- Spoko?

\- Tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem.

Dean przytaknął i również się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie swoje szczenięce lata. Też wtedy uważał, że seks jest po prostu spoko.

\- Dlaczego przestaliście spółkować? – zapytał nagle Castiel. Dean zanotował sobie, by powiedzieć mu później, że nikt normalny nie mówi w taki sposób o seksie.

\- Znalazłem nową dziewczynę – odpowiedział Ethan. – Z Anitą byliśmy dwa miesiące.

\- Czemu zerwaliście? – spytał Dean.

\- Po prostu. Dwa miesiące to dużo jak na związek. Znalazła sobie nowego chłopaka, a ja nową dziewczynę.

\- Czyżby? – Dean spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Więc te wszystkie maile od ciebie to tylko taka gra.

Ethan zbladł i opuścił wzrok.

\- Skąd to wiecie?

\- Mamy komputer Anity. Nie rozstaliście się w zgodzie, zerwała z tobą. Lepiej zacznij mówić prawdę.

\- Dobra, już dobra. – Ethan wziął głęboki wdech i zdenerwowany przeczesał włosy ręką. – Zerwała ze mną, bo nie poświęcałem jej dość uwagi, czy coś takiego. Nie wiem o co jej chodziło, była moją dziewczyną, a nie żoną.

\- Z takim podejściem, to żony nigdy nie znajdziesz – stwierdził Dean. – Groziłeś jej w wiadomościach, dlaczego?

\- Nigdy nie poniosły pana emocje?

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który od razu odpowiedział tym samym, jakby rzucając mu wyzwanie.

\- Ponosiły aż za często – wyznał, patrząc znowu na chłopaka. – Masz szczęście, że w dniu morderstwa Anity nie było cię w mieście, a nawet gdybyś był, to raczej nie posiadasz sprzętu do wysysania krwi.

\- Wyssali jej krew? Super. – Zdumienie szybko zniknęło z twarzy Ethana, gdy zobaczył jak Dean i Castiel na niego patrzą. – To znaczy... To okropne.

Dean nie mógł winić dzieciaka za taką reakcję. To był w końcu tylko głupi nastolatek, a Anita była tylko jego koleżanką, która najwyraźniej mało dla niego znaczyła, a gdy z nim zerwała, ucierpiało przez to tylko jego ego. Trudno było oczekiwać empatii od kogoś takiego. W swoim życiu spotka jeszcze wiele inny dziewczyn takich jak Anita.

\- W dniu morderstwa Anita była w jakimś klubie. Wiesz w którym? Nie miała pieczątki na ciele ani żadnej ulotki.

\- Byliśmy raz w jednym klubie, mogę podać adres.

\- Podawaj.

Ethan zapisał im adres na kartce i jeszcze raz powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Dean nie był zawiedziony, dzieciak raczej nie znał wampira, a pytanie o podejrzanego zadawał już tylko dla zachowania pozorów. Na całe szczęście Castiel już to rozumiał i nie wyskakiwał dalej z gadką o wampirach.

Nie wrócili do biura, pojechali od razu do klubu, który o tej porze był pusty i dopiero przygotowywany na przyjęcie gości. Znajdował się dosyć daleko od domu Anity, dziewczyna zapewne jeździła do niego autobusem albo ktoś ją podwoził.

Partnerzy weszli do środka. Castiel podążał za Deanem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Podeszli do baru, gdzie ktoś z personelu czyścił szklanki i kufle na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- W czym mogę panom służyć? – zapytała kobieta. Była ładna, miała blond włosy i błękitne oczy. Dean obejrzał ją od góry do dołu, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Wyrósł już z podrywania kobiet w czasie służby. Na to miał czas po pracy.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI, agent Winchester, to mój partner agent Novak. – Kobieta skinęła w geście powitania na Castiela, który był zbyt zajęty, by to zauważyć. – Pewnie nie będę miał zbyt wiele szczęście, ale czy pamięta pani tę dziewczynę?

Dean pokazał kobiecie zdjęcie Anity. Nie liczył na cud. W takich klubach każdej nocy przewijają się setki kobiet i nastolatek. Zapamiętanie jednej jest praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Nie, przykro mi.

\- Tak myślałem. – Dean miał już zabrać Castiela i odejść, gdy rzuciła mu się w oczy kamera, a raczej jedna z kamer, które były porozwieszane pod sufitem w całym klubie. – Zachowujecie nagrania z kamer? – zapytał.

\- Tak – odparła kobieta.

\- Potrzebujemy kasetę z nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek.

\- Musiałabym zapytać szefa.

\- Poproszę.

Czekając na właściciela, Dean podszedł do Castiela, który zdążył już zawędrować na drugi koniec klubu aż do stanowiska dj'a.

\- Te, bloodhound, masz coś? – spytał.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Był tutaj wampir – oznajmił z dumą.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. Bywał tu dość często, by zostawić wyraźny ślad. Nie jest jednak zbyt mocny, więc dawno go tu nie było.

\- Szukał tu ofiary. Miejsce nadaje się idealnie – zauważył Dean. – Pełno pijanych i napalonych ludzi.

Castiel przytaknął, zgadzając się z nim.

\- To panowie są z FBI?

Dean i Castiel odwrócili się słysząc za sobą głos mężczyzny, który musiał być właścicielem klubu.

\- Tak – potwierdził Dean. – Prowadzimy sprawę zamordowanej nastolatki.

\- Nikogo tu nie zamordowano.

\- Tu nie, ale dziewczyna odwiedzała pański klub. Być może była tu też w niedzielną noc, dlatego potrzebne nam nagrania.

\- Nie będę miał żadnych kłopotów?

\- Absolutnie nie, chcemy tylko potwierdzić, czy dziewczyna tu była. Zginęła dużo dalej, nie ma się pan czym martwić.

To przekonało właściciela, który odszedł na chwilę, a gdy wrócił, niósł ze sobą kasetę z nagraniem. Zadowolony z postępów Dean wrócił z Castielem do samochodu.

\- Teraz do Charlie – zdecydował. – Ona zajmie się nagraniem. Kamery w takich klubach mają z reguły gówniany obraz.

Castiel nie odpowiedział nic, więc Dean uznał jego milczenie za znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

Przez całą drogą Dean zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł przedstawiać Charlie Castiela. Trochę się bał, że jego przyjaciółka zacznie wypytywać anioła o różne rzeczy, a ten nie wiedząc jak się zachować, wygada się co do swojej tożsamości albo co do wampira. Nawet jeśli Charlie by nie uwierzyła, to wciąż byłaby krępująca sytuacja. Ale może po wszystkim przestałby go w końcu pytać, jaki jest Castiel.

Charlie była w swoim biurze pełnym sprzętu elektronicznego, plakatów filmowych i kolekcjonerskich figurek, które kupiła na konwentach. Dean był wraz z nią na jednym, dawno temu. Spora grupa osób urządziła wtedy larping i dołączyli do niego oboje. Było całkiem zabawnie. Przynajmniej dopóki trzeciego dnia Charlie nie upiła się i nie zrobiła sobie tatuażu, którego do tej pory żałuje. Na szczęście Dean nie był pijany aż tak bardzo, w przeciwnym razie do jego własnego tatuażu na piersi dołączyłby kolejny. Sam by go za to zabił, bo kilka lat temu obiecali sobie, że nie zrobią sobie innych tatuaży niż te bliźniacze, które zrobili razem kilka dni po tym, jak Sam skończył szkołę średnią.

\- Puk, puk, Charlie – zawołał Dean w progu. Charlie odwróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął, gdy zobaczyła Castiela.

\- Dean, hej – przywitała się, ale mniej entuzjastycznie niż zwykle. – Przyprowadziłeś kolegę.

Dean postanowił udawać przed Castielem, że wcale nie rozmawiał o nim z Charlie, a ona nic o nim nie wie.

\- Mój partner Castiel Novak. Castiel, to jest Charlie.

\- Siemanko.

Castiel wyglądał na zdziwionego tym powitaniem, ale kiwnął głową i również się przywitał.

\- Miło cię poznać.

Na twarzy Charlie znowu pojawił się uśmiech, gdy oglądała Castiela od góry do dołu. Dean musiał niesubtelnie odkaszlnąć i przypomnieć jej, że też tu jest, bynajmniej nie dla przyjemności.

\- Charlie, musisz nam sprawdzić jedno nagranie – powiedział, podając kobiecie kasetę z klubu.

\- Dla takich dwóch przystojniaków? Nie ma sprawy.

Charlie zajęła się przygotowaniem nagrania, a Dean starał się ignorować partnera, który znowu się na niego gapił.

\- Dean – usłyszał jego szept przy uchu. – Co ona miała na myśli?

\- Charlie była po prostu miła – wyjaśnił, również szeptem.

\- Ale ona jest homoseksualistką, czemu pociągamy ją fizycznie?

\- Nawet nie wiem skąd to wiesz, ale bycie lesbijką nie przeszkadza w podziwianiu urody facetów, zwłaszcza jeśli jest co podziwiać.

Dean myślał, że to już koniec tej rozmowy, to nie był najlepszy moment na jej przeprowadzanie, gdy Charlie była tuż obok. Niestety Castiel miał inne plany.

\- Więc moje ciało jest atrakcyjne?

\- Po prostu się przymknij – poprosił Dean.

Castiel go posłuchał i nie odezwał się więcej, cierpliwie czekając, aż Charlie zaprosi ich bliżej.

\- Gotowe – oznajmiła. – Niestety obraz jest niewyraźny.

\- Wiedziałem – odezwał się Dean, zaglądając Charlie przez ramię. – Nie możesz tego jakoś wygładzić, czy coś?

\- Zrobię tyle, ile mogę, to nie jest serial kryminalny, nie jestem cudotwórczynią.

Charlie udało się wyostrzyć obraz na tyle, że dało się zobaczyć twarze ludzi. Nadal wyglądało to źle, ale dzięki wiedzy na temat wyglądu Anity, mogli ją rozpoznać na taśmie. Wzięli obraz z kamery tuż przy wejściu, dzięki temu nie powinni mieć problemu ze zlokalizowaniem Anity. Nie wiedzieli, o której przyszła do klubu, więc liczyli na łut szczęścia. Znali za to przybliżony czas wyjścia z klubu. Anita została zamordowana po pierwszej w nocy, dość daleko od klubu, więc musiała z niego wyjść jeszcze przed pierwszą.

Trzy pary oczu wypatrywały w tłumie dziewczynę. Już po chwili czarno-biały obraz zaczął się Deanowi zlewać przed oczami, które pobolewały trochę. Przecierał je co chwilę dłonią, ale to nic nie pomagało. Charlie robiła to samo, próbując dostrzec Anitę.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który bez mrugnięcia okiem przyglądał się obrazowi.

\- Zatrzymaj – powiedział nagle.

Charlie szybko zatrzymała odtwarzanie, a Castiel wskazał palcem osobę na nagraniu. To była Anita, która właśnie weszła do klubu o godzinie 22:27.

\- Dean nie kłamał – powiedziała z podziwem Charlie. – Masz oko do szczegółów.

Dean obawiał się, że Castiel zwróci uwagę na słowa Charlie, ale nic takiego nie zrobił, tylko kazał znowu włączyć odtwarzanie.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że tam była – powiedział Dean i oderwał wzrok od monitora. Anielskie oczy Castiela same mogły sobie z tym poradzić.

Charlie przewinęła nagranie do północy i przez następną godzinę Castiel gapił się na ekran, szukając Anity, a gdy ją znalazł, znowu kazał zatrzymać nagranie. Dziewczyna opuściła klub tuż przed pierwszą, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę obu agentów oraz Charlie.

\- Ten mężczyzna – Castiel wskazał na człowieka idącego krok za Anitą – to nasz zabójca.

\- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak.

W sądzie na nic by się zdał taki dowód, facet mógł być niewinny. Na szczęście to nie była normalna sprawa i nikt nie planował zaciągać wampira przed oblicze Temidy. Polegali w tym momencie na ślepym trafie, ale Dean z jakiegoś powodu ufał Castielowi i liczył na to, że gdy znajdą faceta, to anioł będzie umiał bez wątpienia stwierdzić, czy to niegroźny człowiek czy wampir.

\- Jego twarz jest niewyraźna – zauważyła Charlie. – Jak chcecie go złapać?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Dean. – Cas?

\- Znajdziemy go – zapewnił i wyprostował się, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czemu nagle postanowił wyjść, ale zdecydował się pójść za nim.

\- Dzięki, Charlie – powiedział jeszcze i popędził za Castielem.

Wrócili do biura, gdzie za zamkniętymi drzwiami Dean mógł znowu poruszyć temat wampira.

\- Wydawałeś się całkiem pewny siebie, gdy mówiłeś o znalezieniu wampira – zaczął, obserwując jak Castiel siada przy swoim biurku. – Nagle możesz wyczuć jego ślad na nagraniu? Nie potrzebujesz twarzy?

\- Nie odnosiłem się do komentarza Charlie – odpowiedział Castiel. – Jestem po prostu pewien, że prędzej czy później znajdziemy tego wampira.

\- Przed czy po tym, jak zabije następną ofiarę?

\- Nie wiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że przed.

\- Miejmy – westchnął Dean i usiadł przy biurku.

Obaj zajęli się pracą, uzupełnili akta sprawy o nowe informacje i zebrane dowody. Atmosfera była nietypowo przyjemna jak na ich wspólne towarzystwo, ale Dean nie narzekał. Mogło być gorzej.

Castiel skończył swoją część jako pierwszy i zaraz potem zaczął się wpatrywać w Deana, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Postanowił to jednak zignorować. Szło mu to coraz lepiej.

\- Co się stało z twoim poprzednim partnerem? – zapytał Castiel.

Dean nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Spojrzał na anioła nie wiedząc, czy powinien się na niego wściec za poruszanie tematu Benny'ego. Mógł się pogodzić z tym, że teraz to Castiel jest jego nowym partnerem, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o wieloletnim przyjacielu.

Chociaż wszystko się w nim gotowało, postanowił zachować spokój.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Wiem, że byliście blisko – powiedział anioł. – Musiało być ci ciężko.

\- Chcesz się zabawić w mojego terapeutę? – spytał z kpiną Dean, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść na oparciu krzesła.

\- Prześladuje cię ten dzień – zauważył Castiel. Dean miał wrażenie, że partner czyta mu w myślach. – Dlaczego?

Potrzeba wygadania się komuś, komukolwiek, była silniejsza niż gniew, który czuł. Dean nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął mówić:

\- Prowadziliśmy śledztwo. Napad na bank, wydawałoby się, że to nic trudnego, zwłaszcza że znaliśmy twarz sprawcy. Udało nam się z Bennym znaleźć jego kryjówkę. Wezwaliśmy wsparcie i czekaliśmy, ale po chwili stwierdziłem, że możemy go zgarnąć sami. Weszliśmy do jego domu, rozdzieliliśmy się. Od tego momentu wszystko jest niewyraźną plamą. Wiem tylko, że znalazłem Benny'ego leżącego na ziemi, a potem sam oberwałem. Przyjechało wsparcie, przeszukali cały dom. Faceta, który napadł na bank, nigdzie nie było, ale złapali go na autostradzie jakąś godzinę później. Przysięgał, że nikogo nie zabił, a badania wariografem to potwierdziły. Do tej pory ktoś prowadzi śledztwo i próbuje znaleźć mordercę Benny'ego, ale nie sądzę, że kiedyś go znajdzie. Najgorsze jest to, że Benny żyłby, gdybym nie namówił go do wejścia do tej kryjówki.

\- Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć – powiedział Castiel.

\- Ale powinienem był się domyślić – odparł wściekle, ale na siebie nie na partnera. – Teraz Benny nie żyje, a sprawca jest na wolności.

\- Znajdziesz go w końcu – zapewnił Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na partnera.

\- Dzięki. Coraz mniej przypominasz dupka. Jak chcesz, to potrafisz.

Castiel nie odebrał tego jako komplement, ale też nie jak obrazę, a Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że może jednak zaprzyjaźnią się kiedyś. Jeszcze nie teraz, wciąż nie byli na to gotowi, ale kiedyś na pewno. Potrafili się dogadać, musieli tylko w tym samym czasie obaj tego chcieć.

Dean zauważył, że to po tej rozmowie poczuł się dużo lepiej. Miło był wiedzieć, że Castiel szanuje jego stratę Benny'ego i nie zamierza na siłę zająć jego miejsca, czego obawiał się na samym początku ich znajomości. Było mu głupio, że w ogóle posądzał Castiela o coś takiego, nawet go nie znając. No ale cóż, nie zrobili na sobie najlepszego wrażenia, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Obaj źle się osądzili.

Aż do końca ich służby nic się nie działo. Dean powoli szykował się już do domu, gdy do biura wszedł Bobby i rzucił mu teczkę z aktami na biurku.

\- Zajmiecie się tym – powiedział.

\- Co to? – zapytał Dean, pobieżnie przeglądając akta.

\- Na Florydzie znaleziono ciało zagryzione przez rekina.

\- To chyba nic nowego na Florydzie – zauważył Dean. – Tam ciągle rekin kogoś gryzie.

\- Ale nie kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu i bez śladów morskiej wody na ciele.

\- To już jest podejrzane – przyznał.

\- Zajmujemy się sprawą Anity Rose – odezwał się Castiel. – To w porządku brać drugą?

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, to nic nie macie, więc możecie się zająć tym, powinno pójść wam szybko. – Bobby odwrócił się, by wyjść, ale zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. – A i jeszcze jedno. Sam z wami jedzie.

\- Sammy, naprawdę? – zapytał uradowany Dean.

\- Przyda mu się trochę doświadczenia – wyjaśnił Bobby. – I może w końcu przestanie mnie pytać o sprawę dla siebie. Po powrocie zajmie się też z wami morderstwem tej nastolatki.

Cały entuzjazm uleciał z Deana jak powietrze z balonika. Nawet nie zauważył, że Bobby wyszedł, bo w głowie wciąż huczały mu jego ostatnie słowa.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie wciągnie Sama w sprawę wampira, nie narazi go na niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał być jakiś sposób, by jakoś to odwrócić. Sam będzie zawiedziony, ale przynajmniej bezpieczny. To on miał zabijać nadnaturalne stwory, nie Sam.

\- Cas, jak się zabija wampiry? – zapytał nagle. Nie poruszał wcześniej tego tematu, ale teraz musiał wiedzieć.

\- Trzeba odciąć im głowę – odpowiedział Castiel. – A krew nieboszczyka unieszkodliwia je na jakiś czas.

Dean przytaknął, pakując się w pośpiechu.

\- Okej, nie jest tak źle – mówił do siebie pod nosem. – Odcięcie głowy to nic takiego, trzeba mieć tylko ostrą broń i... Hej, Castiel.

\- Tak?

\- Skoro będziemy pracować z Samem, to zachowuj się przy nim normalnie. Żadnej gadki o wampirach – nakazał. – Chce go trzymać od tego bałaganu z daleka, więc lepiej, żeby nigdy się nie dowiedział. I nie wspominaj więcej o tym, że jest prawiczkiem, nadal jest na ciebie wściekły z tego powodu.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał.

\- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia jutro, czekaj tu na nas.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Castiela, Dean opuścił szybko biuro i pojechał do domu, wciąż spanikowany tym, że Sam miał im pomagać. Nie chciał tego. Czemu nagle Bobby uznał, że Sam przyda im się przy sprawie wampira? Radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Gdyby nie chodziło o nieznane mu stworzenie, ucieszyłby się ze współpracy z Samem. Nawet teraz się cieszył, ale strach przed najgorszym zagłuszał nawet tę odrobinę radości. Pocieszała go myśl, że mają przed sobą kilka dni, nim powrócą do Chicago. Do tego czasu Bobby może zmienić zdanie. Albo Sam zachoruje na grypę i będzie musiał wziąć wolne.

Póki co zamierzał cieszyć się ze współpracy z bratem na Florydzie. W końcu będzie miał z kim pogadać, bo Castiel nie należał do zbyt wylewnych. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, o czym mógłby z nim rozmawiać, skoro anioł nie rozumiał połowy rzeczy, o których się do niego mówiło.

Tak, to był dobry plan na następnych kilka dni. Nie będzie panikował, wyluzuje się, a gdy przyjdzie czas powrotu do Chicago, to coś wymyśli. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to poszuka pomocy u Castiela. Na pewno będzie potrafił wyeliminować Sama z pracy na kilka dni, dopóki nie dopadną wampira albo Bobby nie uzna, że można mu dać prostsze i mniej niebezpieczne zadanie. W głowie Deana wampiry już były bardziej niebezpieczne niż siatka terrorystyczna. Dlaczego to musiał być akurat on?


	7. We won't get fooled again

Gdy Dean wrócił do domu, przy drzwiach stała już spakowana torba Sama. Bobby musiał go poinformować o wyjeździe wcześniej niż jego. Też powinien się spakować, ale nie miał teraz na to ochoty. I tak nie zamierzał brać wielu rzeczy, poza Chicago rzadko używał formalnych ubrań, za dużo było z nimi roboty dlatego zawsze zamiast garniturów brał tylko dwie lub trzy swoje ulubione kraciaste koszule i dwie pary wygodnych spodni. Sam miał inne podejście do tego tematu, ale wiedząc, że jedzie z Deanem na pewno zabrał zwykłe ubrania, by nie wyglądali razem jak idioci. O to na pewno zadba Castiel, który najwyraźniej nie posiadał innych ubrań niż garnitur i płaszcz, który już sam w sobie przyciągał uwagę. Zastanawiał się, czy anioł posiadał takich kilka, czy w ogóle nie musiał zmieniać tego, który ma na sobie. Jeśli nie musi jeść ani pić, to może też się nie poci.

Sam wstał pierwszy następnego dnia i nim Dean zwlókł się z łóżka, zdążył już przygotować im śniadanie. Gdy zobaczył brata wchodzącego do kuchni uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dean, będziemy pracować razem – oznajmił radośnie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że wiedza już o tym obaj, ale nie obchodziło go to teraz, a Dean nie zamierzał mu o tym przypominać.

\- Jeez, Sammy, nie ekscytujesz się za bardzo? – zapytał i podszedł do ekspresu, by nalać sobie kawy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Przecież tego chcieliśmy od samego początku zanim ten dziwak wszystko zepsuł. Ale teraz mamy wspólne śledztwo.

\- Tak, ale Castiel wciąż jedzie – przypomniał mu niechętnie. Nie chciał psuć bratu tej chwili radości, ale Sam musiał zejść na ziemie, żeby nie wyobrażał sobie niewiadomo czego.

\- Wiem. – Entuzjazm Sama nieco zmalał, ale już po chwili znowu się uśmiechał. – Ale to nieważne. Nie musimy z nim przecież rozmawiać.

Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, że Castiel jednak nie jest taki zły, ale zrezygnował. Anioł wprawiał Sama w zakłopotanie i to wystarczało, by ten argument w jego przypadku nie zadziałał. Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Musimy, będziemy prowadzić razem śledztwo, a Castiel może się przydać – powiedział, zaczynając pić swoją kawę.

\- Umiem zachować się profesjonalnie. Do takich rozmów nie potrzeba sympatii.

\- Tylko mu nie dogryzaj, dobra? – poprosił Dean. – I tak tego nie zrozumie, więc nawet nie warto się starać.

Nie że obchodziły go aż tak bardzo uczucia Castiela, od czasu do czasu nawet jemu przyda się jakaś docinka rzucona w jego stronę, ale obawiał się, że przez to wywiążę się tylko między Samem i aniołem jakaś kłótnia, która mogłaby przeszkodzić im wszystkim w pracy. Już i tak ich relacje nie były dobre, nie potrzebne były kolejne spięcia tylko przez to, że Sam będzie chciał się zrewanżować za ich ostatnie spotkanie. Dean był teraz szefem, Sam i Castiel stanowili jego zespół, musi umieć nad nimi panować. To będzie ciężkie zadanie, ale wierzył, że da radę. W końcu co może być trudnego w okiełznaniu pełnego temperamentu, prawie dwumetrowego giganta i anioła z przerośniętym ego, przekonanym o swojej wyższości?

\- Czy ten gość jest chociaż w jednej kwestii normalny? – spytał Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- No... – zastanowił się, ale zrezygnował już po chwili. – Nie, nie sądzę.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Idę się spakować – powiedział Dean, dopijając szybko kawę.

\- Nie zjesz nic?

\- Zjem coś po drodze.

Dziesięć minut później obaj byli już gotowi do drogi. Wyszli przed dom gdzie stała Impala i wrzucili torby do bagażnika, nim usiedli na swoich miejscach. Sam od razu zajął miejsce pasażera i najwyraźniej ani myślał się stąd ruszać. Castiel będzie wściekły, pomyślał Dean, ale nie obchodziło go to za bardzo.

\- To gdzie mamy odebrać Castiela? – spytał Sam, gdy już jechali.

\- Z biura – odparł Dean.

\- Z biura? – zdziwił się. – Co on tam robi?

Dean miał ochotę walnąć się za swoją głupotę. Oczywiście, że Sam zwrócił uwagę na nietypową lokację Castiela. Powinien był kazać mu czekać pod jakimś blokiem i udawać, że tam mieszka. Na szczęście wciąż dało się wyjść z tej sytuacji cało. Castiel był w końcu dziwny, czekanie w biurze pasowało do jego osobowości.

\- Musiał coś załatwić – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Sam przytaknął, uznając to wyjaśnienie za dość wiarygodne, by w nie uwierzyć.

\- Wciąż mi się nie podoba, że z nami jedzie – wyznał Sam, wiercąc się nieco.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Dean, patrząc przez chwilę na brata.

\- Co jeśli znowu zacznie o mnie gadać?

\- Odbyłem z nim pogawędkę, nie będzie gadał.

\- To zależy, co jeszcze mu o mnie powiedziałeś.

Dean westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Nic, przysięgam.

Czuł, że Sam przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, szukając fałszu, ale na szczęście dla Deana, to co powiedział nie było kłamstwem.

\- No dobra.

\- Słuchaj, unikanie rozmowy z Castielem jest proste – zapewnił go Dean. – Po prostu się do niego nie odzywaj, to on też nie będzie.

\- A co z tym jego gapieniem się, na które tak ciągle narzekasz?

\- Często to robi – przyznał. – Ale po prostu go ignoruj, po pewnym czasie się przyzwyczaisz.

\- Nie znoszę tego gościa.

\- Wiem, ja też. – To już było kłamstwo, potrafił znosić Castiela. Dopóki nie zachowywał się dziwnie. – Damy sobie radę w jego obecności.

Dean uśmiechnął się do brata, a ten to odwzajemnił.

Po zajechaniu pod biuro FBI, Dean zgasił silnik i wysiadł z auta.

\- Idziesz po niego? – spytał Sam.

\- Przecież nie zatrąbię – zauważył Dean. – Dopóki nie przyjdziemy wyjmij mapę ze schowka i znajdź mi najkrótszą drogę do St. Augustine.

\- Od tego jest GPS, Dean, wiesz co to takiego?

\- Podziękuję, tata ma ten szajs w swoim aucie, nigdzie nie da się z tym dojechać.

\- To nie wina urządzenia tylko twojego braku umiejętności w jego obsłudze – zauważył Sam.

\- Hej, podążać za wskazówkami to nie sztuka, spróbuj dojechać do celu czytając mapę.

\- Umiem i to i to, jestem lepszy od ciebie?

\- Zamknij się i wyciągnij mapę – nakazał mu oburzony Dean, nim wszedł do budynku i bez zwłoki ruszył do swojego biura. – Cas? – zapytał, uchylając drzwi. Anioł stał jak co dzień przy oknie i przyglądał się Bóg wie czemu. Na dźwięk głosu Deana odwrócił się w jednak jego stronę.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się.

\- Widziałeś nas przez okno? – spytał Dean wskazując na szybę.

\- Tak.

\- Więc dlaczego nie zszedłeś na dół?

\- Kazałeś mi czekać tutaj.

Powinno go to zirytować, ale nawet się dobrze złożyło. Mógł po raz ostatni upomnieć Castiela, że w towarzystwie Sama ma się zachowywać normalnie.

\- Pamiętasz, co ci wczoraj mówiłem? – Castiel przytaknął. – Żadnej gadki o wampirach i aniołach, żadnego teleportowania się...

\- Nie teleportuję się, to latanie – poprawił go Castiel.

\- Nieważne. Pamiętaj o tym, dobra? – Anioł ponownie skinął głową. – I nie wspominaj o tym, że Sam jest prawiczkiem, jasne?

\- Oczywiście.

Spokojniejszy już Dean uśmiechnął się do partnera. Z takim zabezpieczeniem nic nie powinno pójść źle.

\- Dobra, idziemy.

Castiel podszedł do swojego biurka i podniósł coś stojące na krześle. Dean zdziwił się, bo była to torba.

\- Po co ci to? – spytał.

\- Kazałeś mi zachowywać się normalnie i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń twojego brata. Uznałem, że będzie dziwnie, jeśli nie będę miał ze sobą żadnego bagażu.

Dean musiał przyznać mu rację. Castiel był sprytny, on nawet o tym nie pomyślał, ale to miało sens. Dziwny czy nie, nikt nie uwierzyły, że Castiel nie potrzebuje ubrań na zmianę, nawet jeśli miałyby to być kolejne garnitury i płaszcze.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przy samochodzie Sam analizował mapę, którą rozłożył na dachu. Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu przechodząc tuż obok, by otworzyć Castielowi bagażnik.

\- Masz już trasę? – zapytał, patrząc jak Castiel ostrożnie wkłada torbę do bagażnika. Co on tam miał, że wymagało to takiej delikatności? Miał nadzieję, że nie bombę.

\- Początek – odparł Sam, unikając spoglądania na Castiela. – Najlepiej będzie wyjechać sześćdziesiątką piątką.

\- Da się zrobić.

Dean zamknął bagażnik i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Stamtąd obserwował w napięciu, jak Castiel, wyraźnie chcący usiąść na miejscu pasażera, czai się tuż obok Sama, by go podsiąść. Sam był jednak sprytny, rozłożył mapę właśnie po swojej stronie i teraz składał ją bardzo powoli, nie odsuwając się od drzwi ani na krok. Dean zauważył na jego twarzy uśmieszek, czyli musiał być świadom tego, co chce zrobić Castiel. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że obaj zachowują się jak para nastolatków w stanie wojny.

W końcu Sam złożył mapę i szybko wsiadł do samochodu, nim Castiel zdążył chociażby kiwnąć palcem. Dean nie chciał trzymać strony żadnego z nich, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył zadowolenie na twarzy Sama i oburzenie u Castiela.

\- Siadaj z tyłu, Gburku – powiedział partnerowi Dean.

Castiel z wielką niechęcią otworzył drzwi samochodu i usiadł z tyłu, nie patrząc na żadnego z braci. Zamiast tego wyjrzał obrażony przez okno, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Deana bawiła ta sytuacja aż za dobrze. Z uśmiechem wyjechał na ulicę, kierując się na autostradę wskazaną przez Sama. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy będzie prowadził przez całą drogę, czy po pewnym czasie zamieni się z bratem. Na Florydę jechało się dość długo, zwłaszcza z postojami. A on jeszcze zapomniał kupić sobie coś do jedzenia na drogę, tak jak planował. Nie pierwszy raz, jakoś przetrwa. Bardziej martwił się milczeniem obu swoich pasażerów. Nienawidził jeździć w ciszy, gdy miał okazję temu zapobiec. Lubił rozmawiać albo chociaż słuchać muzyki. Sam zwykle był rozmowny, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie było co na niego liczyć. O Castielu nawet nie myślał w tych kategoriach. Została muzyka. Nie było mowy, by jechał 16 albo i 17 godzin słuchając tylko i wyłącznie dźwięku silnika. Nie że mu się nie podobał, ale nawet jego miłość do auta mogła się czasem wyczerpać.

Wykorzystał moment, kiedy stali na światłach i poszukał w schowku jakiejś fajnej kasety w sam raz na długą podróż. Miał dylemat, bo wszystko się nadawało, ale zdecydował się w końcu na jedną ze składanek.

Sam nie zaprotestował, gdy zobaczył co wybrał. Też musiał nie mieć ochoty na ciszę. Obaj nie wiedzieli, co z Castielem, bo anioł ciągle wyglądał przez okno i ignorował ich. Zareagował dopiero, gdy zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Bardzo głośno.

\- Dean, muzyka będzie cię rozpraszać w trakcie prowadzenia – powiedział nagle Castiel.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale postanowił podroczyć się z partnerem. Zakazał tego Samowi, ale jemu było wolno. Jego samochód, jego partner, jego zasady.

Wyciągnął rękę do radia i zaczął majstrować przy dźwięku. Muzyka zrobiła się głośniejsza, a on zobaczył w lusterku, że Castiel zmrużył oczy niezadowolony.

\- Dean...

Znowu podgłośnił muzykę, zagłuszając tym samym anioła.

\- Co mówisz? – zapytał. Zerknął na Sama, który z wielkim uśmiechem obserwował coraz bardziej poirytowanego Castiela.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś...

Castiel znowu nie dokończył, bo Dean ponownie przekręcił gałkę.

\- Nie słyszę cię.

Muzyka była już tak głośna, że słychać ją było w nadmiarze na ulicy. Mimo to, gdy Castiel znowu otworzył usta, by zwrócić mu uwagę, jeszcze bardziej rozkręcił sprzęt.

\- Wybacz stary.

Castiel nie rezygnował. W obawie przed zniszczeniem radia i własnych bębenków, Dean musiał teraz w inny sposób zagłuszyć anioła. Zaczął śpiewać. Dobrze się złożyło, bo akurat rozpoczął się refren.

\- Ooh, we're half way there! Whoah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoah, livin' on a prayer! Śpiewaj ze mną, Sammy!

Nie przepadał za Bon Jovim, ale do niektórych piosenek miał słabość. Jak do każdych, które były po prostu dobre.

Nie przestając śpiewać i wystukiwać rytmu na kierownicy, spojrzał na Sama, który był nieco zażenowany jego zachowaniem. Uwadze Deana nie uszedł jednak ruch ust brata. Już wiedział, że przy następnym refrenie nie będzie śpiewał solo.

\- Dean, powinieneś uważać na drogę i trzymać ręce na...

Anioł nie zdążył, bo znowu zaczął się refren. Tak jak domyślał się Dean, Sam dołączył i teraz obaj śpiewali najgłośniej jak potrafili.

\- Ooh, we're half way there! Whoah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoah, livin' on a prayer!

Castiel dalej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Powinni przestać go denerwować, ale to było zbyt zabawne. Dean nie robił tego z żadnego konkretnego powodu, to była tylko głupia złośliwość. Co innego Sam. On się zwyczajnie mścił za upokorzenie, a przy tym świetnie bawił. Dean nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy śpiewali w tym samochodzie, czy to rockowe czy popowe piosenki. To że mogli teraz zdenerwować przy tym jedną osobę to był taki mały bonus.

Castiel w końcu przestał próbować zwrócić im uwagę i po prostu siedział z wzrokiem wbitym w Deana, który razem z Samem dalej śpiewali, uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, obaj bracia przybili sobie piątkę.

\- To była ekstra! – stwierdził Dean, już nucąc pod nosem melodię kolejnego utworu. Tym razem jednak ściszył muzykę. Pośmiali się i podenerwowali Castiela, ale nie zamierzał być dupkiem przez całą drogę i postanowił dać chwilę spokoju aniołowi. Jeśli dalej mu coś przeszkadzało, to tego nie okazał. Być może sądził, że Dean znowu zrobi mu na złość, gdy spróbuje się odezwać, dlatego wolał siedzieć w milczeniu.

Dean ostatecznie nie był w stanie prowadzić przez całą drogę, choć kilka razy zatrzymywali się na postój, by coś zjeść. Zamienił się z Samem na granicy Tennesee i Georgii. Wygonił też Castiela z jego miejsca i kazał mu usiąść z przodu, bo miał ochotę przespać się w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji niż skulonej na przednim siedzeniu. Sam spał wcześniej, więc mógł teraz prowadzić aż do samego końca.

Dean miał nadzieję, że gdy będzie drzemał, to Castiel i Sam się nie pozabijają albo nie spowodują kraksy. Gdy tylko kazał aniołowi się przesiąść, widział jak Sam na niego spojrzał. Spiął się cały i zacisnął mocno dłonie na kierownicy.

\- On nie idzie spać? – zapytał i choć Castiel był tuż obok, zadał to pytanie Deanowi.

\- Spał kiedy ty spałeś – skłamał. Snem brata wytłumaczył się także, gdy ten zapytał, czemu Castiel nic nie je.

Sam zerknął na Castiela, ale ten go ignorował. Tak było przez resztę jazdy. Dean spał w najlepsze na tylnym siedzeniu, a on musiał znosić niezręczną ciszę i towarzystwo Castiela. Już sam nie wiedział, czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby rozmawiali. Teraz, gdy nie mogli już słuchać muzyki, jedyne na czym mógł się skupić, to droga przed oczami. Trudno było to jednak robić, gdy obok siedział dziwak znający twoją największą tajemnicę i który nawet nie przeprosił za swoje poprzednie zachowanie.

Najbliższe kilka dni w towarzystwie tego faceta będą okropne, czuł to. Całe szczęście miał jeszcze Deana, z którym zawsze dobrze się dogadywał. Tylko dzięki jego obecności spodziewał się przyjemnej pracy. Póki co musiał wytrzymać ostatnie chwile jazdy z Castielem w tak ciasnej przestrzeni. Jak tylko wysiądą z samochodu, poczuje się lepiej.

Dean spał, dopóki Sam go nie obudził po zatrzymaniu się na parkingu motelu Cozy. Obaj z Castielem byli już na zewnątrz, gdy zaspany Dean dopiero wychodził z auta.

\- Rano pójdziemy na posterunek – zdecydował, otwierają bagażnik i wyjmując ze środka ich torby. Z tą należącą do Castiela na wszelki wypadek obszedł się ostrożnie, by niczego nie zniszczyć, jeśli znajdowało się tam coś cennego.

Gdy czekali na kierownika motelu, Dean wyciągnął z torby okulary i założył je z uśmiechem.

\- Po co ci okulary przeciwsłoneczne w nocy? – zapytał Sam, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Wczuwam się w klimat Florydy – odpowiedział i zdjął na chwilę okulary. – Wygląda na to że wtapiam się noc – powiedział z powagą i ponownie nałożył szkła.

\- To było wymuszone – zauważył Sam.

\- Jak wszystkie żarty w tym serialu.

Właściciel w końcu przyszedł. Dean wynajął dwa pokoje – jeden dla siebie i Sama, i jeden dla Castiela. Zrobił to z trzech powodów. Przede wszystkim nie chciał wydawać za dużo pieniędzy na trzy pokoje, skoro mógł dzielić swój z bratem. Po drugie, chciał trzymać Sama i Castiela z dala od siebie. I po trzecie, by sekret anioł pozostał sekretem, trzeba mu było załatwić oddzielny pokój, by Sam nie dostał zawału, gdyby nagle obudził się w nocy i zobaczył Castiela stojącego w nogach łóżka. Dean nie przejmowałby się dzieleniem pokoju z aniołem, ale nawet on nie chciałby się obudzić w takiej sytuacji.

\- Jak ci się prowadziło z Castielem na przednim siedzeniu? – zapytał Dean, gdy byli już w pokoju i szykowali się do przespania ostatnich godzin nocy.

\- Nie wiem, jak z nim wytrzymujesz w pracy – wyznał. – Czy zawsze nie wiesz, czy chcesz żeby się odzywał, czy milczał?

Dean zaśmiał się.

\- Cały czas.

\- To dziwne.

\- Jak cały Castiel. – Dean położył się na łóżku i zmęczony zamknął oczy. – Da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał.

\- Zazdroszczę ci.

Bracia zgasili światło i życząc sobie dobrej nocy zasnęli. Niewiele mogli się przespać, już trzy godziny później byli znów na nogach i w drodze po śniadanie przed zabraniem się do pracy.

Dean spodziewał się, że Sam zapyta, czy Castiel idzie z nimi coś zjeść, ale takie pytanie nie padło z jego ust. Może go to nie obchodziło, a może po prostu nie chciał, by Castiel im towarzyszył. Deanowi było to nawet na rękę, nie musiał wymyślać kolejnego kłamstwa.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania wrócili do motelu po Castiela i całą trójką pojechali na posterunek. Anioł znowu musiał usiąść z tyłu, z czego nadal nie był zadowolony.

\- Dean, może podzielimy między siebie obowiązki? – zaproponował Sam, gdy zbliżali się już do posterunku.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ty i ja możemy sprawdzić posterunek, a Castiel jednocześnie miejsce zbrodni.

To nie był głupi plan. Tak właśnie by zrobił, gdyby zamiast Castiela był Benny albo chociaż Garth. Ale wysyłać anioła samego na miejsce zbrodni? Castiel nie był głupi, ale Dean jeszcze nie miał okazji zobaczyć, jak zachowuje się w takim miejscu i nie ufał mu. Musiał mieć na niego oko przez cały czas, a to niestety oznaczało, że Sam nie będzie miał nikogo do pomocy. Ale przecież tego właśnie chciał. Samodzielnej sprawy. Może nie dostał dokładnie tego, co chciał, ale prawie.

\- Obejrzę z Castielem zwłoki, a ty pojedziesz na miejsce zbrodni – zdecydował Dean, zerkając tylko pobieżnie na Sama, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Nie zdziwił go widok zdezorientowania, na pewno się tego nie spodziewał po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy narzekał przy nim na Castiela.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się zawiedziony. Nie odzywał się przez resztę drogi.

Na posterunku Dean załatwił bratu transport na miejsce zbrodni i dał mu ostatnie wskazówki, na co ma zwracać uwagę. Sam wyszedł, wciąż niezadowolony, a on i Castiel odwiedzili kostnicę, gdzie czekał już na nich patolog.

\- Agent Winchester, FBI, a to jest mój partner – przedstawił ich Dean i dał Castielowi okazję, by przećwiczył legitymizowanie się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by to robił.

Trwało to sekundę lub dwie, ale Castiel w końcu wyciągnął odznakę, tyle że do góry nogami. Dean zauważył zdziwienie na twarzy patologa dlatego szybko poprawił odznakę partnera, który nawet nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje i że zrobił coś źle.

\- Jest nowy – wyjaśnił lekarzowi, podczas gdy Castiel przyglądał się odznace. Dean musiał go klepnąć w ramię, by przestał i zamiast tego obejrzał ciało.

\- Co chcielibyście wiedzieć? – zapytał patolog, odsłaniając zwłoki. Deanowi od razu rzuciły się w oczy ślady po ugryzieniach. W jednym miejscu ślad znajdował się na całym tułowiu ofiary. To była poszarpana rana, fragmenty odgryzionej skóry i mięśnie ledwo się trzymały. Noga i ręka zabitego mężczyzny również nie wyglądała dobrze. Nadgarstek został całkowicie odgryziony i nie połączony z resztą ciała leżał prawie na styku z ręką. Dean był w stanie zobaczyć nawet kość.

\- Jak zginął? – zapytał patologa Dean.

\- Rekin – odparł i zabezpieczoną rękawiczką dłonią pokazał obrzeża rany o kształcie półkoła oraz ślady po zębach. – Typowe ugryzienie, zwierzę nadpłynęło od boku i złapało biedaka. Nie wiem, jaki to był gatunek, ale sądząc po rozmiarach, raczej coś dużego.

\- Nie miał szans – zauważył Dean.

\- Nie – potwierdził patolog. – Wykrwawił się w mgnieniu oka.

Deanowi wcale nie podobało się, jak bardzo podobna jest ta sprawa do tej wampira. Czy na świecie nagle wszyscy umierali z powodu braku krwi?

\- Skoro to rekin, to co w tym przypadku wyjątkowego?

\- Ciało znaleziono spory kawałek od oceanu, na pewno nie przyniosły go fale. W płucach nie było śladów wody, podobnie jak na skórze. Ten człowiek nie był w wodzie w chwili śmierci.

Dean zauważył, że Castiel poruszył się i przyjrzał bliżej zwłokom, ale odłożył to chwilowo na dalszy plan.

\- Czy rekin na lądzie też może zabić?

\- Na pewno jest niebezpieczny, wciąż ma zabójcze szczęki o sile nacisku kilku ton, ale te rany to nie jest zwykłe ugryzienie. Rekin musiał rzucać ofiarą jak szmacianą lalką, a to na lądzie jest bardzo trudne.

\- Jakieś pomysły, co to mogło być?

Nim patolog zdążył odpowiedzieć, Castiel nachylił się w stronę Deana i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

\- To robota ducha, na pewno.

Dean miał wielką ochotę zapytać, o jakiego ducha chodzi i od kiedy one istnieją, ale Castiel znów pochylił się nad zwłokami i ku zdziwieniu jego oraz patologa, powąchał je. Dean szybko złapał partnera za kołnierz płaszcza i odciągnął od ciała.

\- A więc? – zwrócił się znów do patologa, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło.

\- Cóż... Nie jestem tu od wymyślania teorii, ale jeśli miałbym strzelać, to powiedziałbym, że ktoś zrobił hydraulicznie sterowane szczęki inspirowane tymi rekina i zabił faceta.

Ta teoria była tak absurdalna, że Dean był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć w ducha niż w to. Po co ktoś zadawałby sobie trud wykonania takich szczęk, by zabić jednego faceta?

\- Zdarzyły się już podobne ataki? – spytał.

\- To Floryda, tutaj ataki rekinów to nie nowość, ale dawno już nie było takiego, który skończyłby się zgonem. Ostatni miał miejsce pięć lat temu.

\- To może być pierwsza ofiara ducha – szepnął znowu Castiel.

Dean nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale postanowił zaufać aniołowi – po raz kolejny. Jakkolwiek duchy funkcjonowały w tym świecie, wiedział póki co za mało, by być pewnym jakiejkolwiek teorii. Dowie się od Castiela wszystkiego, później wypyta też Sama i wtedy podejmie jakąś decyzję. Póki co wizyta w kostnicy nie przyniosła żadnych wielkich odpowiedzi. Nie mieli też kogo wypytać o ofiarę, bo mężczyzna nie miał krewnych. Dean był pewny, że gdyby Castiel nie miał tego swojego hokuspokus wyczuwającego obecność nadnaturalnych stworzeń, to nie mieliby kompletnie nic. A tak? Mieli przynajmniej podejrzanego. Kolejnego, którego nie mogli zaprowadzić do sądu. Jakby tego było mało, cokolwiek ustalą z Castielem, będą musieli trzymać to w tajemnicy przed Samem, co może być trudne.

Zaczynała go boleć głowa od tego wszystkiego.

Partnerzy pożegnali się z patologiem i opuścili posterunek. Dean zadzwonił od razu do Sama i kazał mu zaczekać na nich w kawiarni niedaleko motelu.

\- Ani słowa o duchach – przypomniał Castielowi, który znowu mógł usiąść na przednim siedzeniu.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy mu powiedzieć – zasugerował anioł.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł od razu Dean. – Praca FBI już i tak jest niebezpieczne, nie będę go bardziej narażał, uświadamiając go o istnieniu duchów i wampirów.

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Gdy Sam pozna prawdę, będzie mógł się lepiej bronić.

\- Nie potrzebuje tego.

\- Brak świadomości o niebezpieczeństwie nie sprawi, że to niebezpieczeństwo zniknie, Dean.

\- Mam to gdzieś, Sam nie dowie się o tym.

\- Nie będzie wcale musiał z nami polować.

\- Mam to gdzieś – powtórzył Dean.

Nie było mowy, żeby powiedział o wszystkim Samowi. Nadal uważał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, choć Castiel miał trochę racji w tym co mówił. Jeśli Sam dowie się, jak bronić się przed tymi wszystkimi stworami, będzie bezpieczniejszy niż gdyby miał nie wiedzieć o ich istnieniu. Co by teraz zrobił, gdyby zaatakował go wampir? Prawdopodobnie tylko by do niego strzelił, a to by go nie uratowało. Mając wiedzę o wampirach, miałby też szanse na przeżycie spotkania z nim. Na pewno większą niż ma teraz. Ale Dean wciąż nie chciał mu o tym wszystkim mówić. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to sam ochroni brata. W końcu zawsze to robił, teraz też może.

\- Jeśli ma nam pomagać z wampirem – odezwał się znowu Castiel – to lepiej byłoby, gdyby wiedział. Mógłby nam pomóc.

W tym też Castiel miał rację i to właśnie przerażało Deana najbardziej. Coś mówiło mu, że anioł już wie, że nie uda się utrzymać tej tajemnicy z dala od Sama zbyt długo. Sam miał takie wrażenie. Mogą obaj kłamać ile tylko chcą, Sam w końcu się domyśli. Jest zbyt bystry, by nie zauważyć ich dziwnego zachowania. Już je zauważył, a z każdym dniem będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na pomocy, to wezwij kolegów z góry – powiedział Dean. – Cokolwiek planujecie, mój brat nie weźmie w tym udziału, jasne?

\- Tak, Dean.

\- To dobrze. Nie gadajmy już o tym, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Dean zaparkował Impalę na ulicy i razem z Castielem weszli do kawiarni, gdzie już czekał na nich Sam.

\- Hej, zamówiłem nam kawę – powiedział, gdy ich zobaczył. Mówiąc nam, miał na myśli siebie i Deana. Jeśli sądził, że Castiel poczuje się pominięciem go urażony, to się zawiódł, bo anioł nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy się przysiedli, a już na pewno nie zauważył braku kawy po swojej stronie stolika.

\- To co znalazłeś, Sammy? – spytał Dean i napił się swojej kawy.

\- Niewiele. Fragment plaży, przy którym znaleziono ciało nie jest używany przez plażowiczów. Czasami chodzą tam surferzy.

\- Nasza ofiara nie była ani tym ani tym – zauważył Dean, pamiętając, co przeczytał w aktach. – Po prostu sobie tamtędy przechodził.

\- Nie było też żadnych śladów opon albo stóp, poza tymi należącymi do ofiary. Ziemia wciąż jest trochę czerwona w tym miejscu. Coś musiało go nieźle pociąć.

\- Tak się zwykle dzieje przy spotkaniu z rekinem.

\- Więc to jednak rekin?

\- Tak twierdzi patolog. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja ufam facetowi, który widział ślady po ugryzieniu rekina już nie raz. Niestety w płucach ani na ciele nie było śladów wody.

\- Czyli co, rekin wypełzł na brzeg i go zagryzł – spytał Sam i parsknął śmiechem. – To był Sharktopus, czy co?

\- Kiedy obejrzałeś ten film? – zdziwił się Dean, słysząc to porównanie.

\- Garth puścił go na swoich urodzinach. Byłeś wtedy z Bennym w Kolorado.

\- Dobry był?

\- Na poziomie Dinoshark.

\- Był taki film?

\- Radzę nie oglądać, chyba że jesteś w stanie uwierzyć w istnienie czegoś takiego.

Dean spojrzał szybko na Castiela. Jeśli był w stanie uwierzyć w anioły, to czemu nie w zmutowane rekiny? Choć nawet te były bardziej wiarygodne niż teoria Castiela na temat ducha. Wiedział, że zachowywał się głupio. Skoro uwierzył w anioła, czemu nie potrafił uwierzyć w ducha, jeśli na ich istnienie było całkiem sporo dowodów? Z jego wiarą był tylko jeden problem. Musiał coś zobaczyć, żeby uwierzyć. Castiel pokazał mu swoją moc i skrzydła – a w zasadzie tylko ich cień – nie miał więc powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. Ale duch? Wampir? Widział jak na razie tylko skutki. Nie ważne jak łatwo było wytłumaczyć śmierć Anity i tego mężczyzny z Florydy atakami wampira i ducha, to wciąż było dla niego zbyt absurdalne do uwierzenia. Tak długo jak nie zobaczy tych istot na własne oczy, zamierzał wierzyć w teorie o hydraulicznych szczękach. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie brał teorii Castiela pod uwagę, bo pomimo tego, że miał wątpliwości, racjonalna część jego umysłu, ta która już przyjęła do wiadomości istnienie świata nadnaturalnego, podpowiadała mu, że to jest właściwy kierunek tego śledztwa. Jedyne co musiał teraz zrobić, to zamknąć je bez podejrzeń Sama.

\- Skoro to rekin, to nie mamy tu czego szukać.

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że to głupie – zauważył Dean.

\- Bo jest. Rekin zabijający na lądzie? To absurd, ale co innego mogłoby to być? Jeśli coś wygląda jak kaczka i tak dalej, to jest to kaczka.

\- Castiel wygląda na normalnego, a jest świrusem – zauważył Dean, mając nadzieję, że nie obraził tym anioła.

Castiel na szczęście okazał się bardzo wyrozumiały i tylko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Skoro już o nim mowa. – Sam odwrócił się w stronę anioła. – Co ty o tym sądzisz?

\- Nie sądzę, by był to rekin – odparł. – To zbyt proste.

\- Zbyt pro... Dean, czy ty go słyszysz?

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy, bo nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby Sam nie poznał prawdy, ale jednocześnie zgodził się zostać tu trochę dłużej, dopóki on i Castiel nie załatwią ducha. Jakkolwiek się je zabijało. Będzie musiał o to zapytać, gdy Sam pójdzie spać.

\- On ma trochę racji – przyznał.

\- Dean, facet ma ślady po ugryzieniach rekina. Może ktoś wsadził go do zbiornika z rekinem, a potem wysuszył, nie wiem, ale jeśli raport koronera mówi o ugryzieniach rekina, to trzymajmy się tego.

\- To jest właśnie wasz problem – odezwał się znowu Castiel, czym znowu zwrócił na siebie uwagę Sama. – Wolicie uwierzyć w łatwiejsze rozwiązanie, niż szukać głębiej.

\- W takim razie słuchamy, co ty sugerujesz?

O nie, pomyślał Dean.

\- Byłem dość blisko ciała, by dowiedzieć się, że to...

\- Okej, dość! – przerwał mu szybko Dean. Doskonale wiedział, że Castiel chciał wspomnieć ducha, choć obiecał tego nie robić.

\- Nie, Dean, chcę usłyszeć jego teorię – upierał się Sam, patrząc na anioła wyzywająco. – Mów.

To koniec, nie powstrzyma już Castiela ani nie zniechęci Sama od zadawanie dalszych pytań. Powinien był odstawić anioła do motelu i spotkać się z bratem w pojedynkę. Wtedy udałoby mu się uniknąć tej rozmowy, jakoś przekonałby go, by zostać jeszcze jeden dzień, a w nocy razem z Castielem zajęliby się duchem. Wszystko byłoby w porządku.

Castiel długo przyglądał się Samowi, mierząc go wzrokiem. Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz się na siebie rzucą, co w przypadku Sama byłoby wielkim zaskoczeniem. Rzadko stosował rozwiązania siłowe, ale przy Castielu najwyraźniej nie mógł się pohamować.

\- Dean ma rację – odezwał się w końcu anioł. – Koniec rozmowy.

Castiel wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kawiarni, zostawiając obu braci w wielkim szoku. Deanowi szybko on jednak minął, bo poczuł tak ogromną ulgę, że miał ochotę wybiec za partnerem i mu podziękować za zamknięcie tematu.

\- Co to miało być? – spytał Sam, dalej patrząc na drzwi, którymi wyszedł Castiel.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale słyszałeś go. Koniec rozmowy.

\- Wiesz, co chciał powiedzieć?

\- Serio o to pytasz? Ten facet mi nic nie mówi.

\- On jest dziwniejszy z każdym dniem – zauważył Sam. – Może poproś jeszcze raz Bobby'ego, żeby ci zmienił partnera.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu tak właśnie by zrobił, ale po tym jak poznał tożsamość Castiela, nie mógł zrezygnować. Za dużo już wiedział, męczyłoby go to przez resztę życia. Poza tym nie był tak okrutny, by skazywać kogoś innego na użeranie się z Castielem. On przynajmniej już miał jakieś doświadczenie i nawet się przyzwyczaił do tych dziwnych zachowań. Ktoś o słabszych nerwach mógłby mieć gorzej.

\- Bobby się nie zgodzi – odparł od razu. – Uparł się.

\- Podziwiam cię, że jeszcze go nie zastrzeliłeś.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Bracia dopili swoje kawy i wyszli na ulicę. Castiela nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Czekali na niego przez chwilę, ale potem po prostu wsiedli do samochodu i wrócili do motelu. Dean miał nadzieję, że anioł nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty i czeka tam na nich. W przeciwnym razie nie wiedziałby, gdzie go szukać i jak się z nim skontaktować, bo nie miał numeru telefonu Castiela.

Oby ten dureń się nie zgubił, błagał w myślach Dean. Byłoby szkoda.


	8. Kacper i Szczęki

Po dojechaniu do motelu, Dean chciał zobaczyć, czy Castiel jest w swoim pokoju, czy gdzieś się szwenda, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Czemu w ogóle się martwił o anioła? Nie był jego niańką, a Castiel sam powiedział, że żyje już bardzo długo, na pewno umie sobie sam poradzić. I na pewno prędzej czy później wróci, bo przecież nie zostanie w St Augustine, podczas gdy oni wrócą do Chicago.

\- Wyjedźmy wieczorem – powiedział Sam, gdy byli już w motelu. – Nie mamy już co tu robić.

Dean z łatwością zauważył, że brat jest zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw. Chciał poważne śledztwo, a nie ofiarę rekina pełzającego po piasku. Gdyby wiedział to co on i Castiel, na pewno byłby uradowany. Dean trzymał się jednak swojego postanowienia i nadal nie zamierzał nic bratu powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie po powrocie do Chicago, kiedy Sam będzie narażony na atak wampira. Póki co wyjazd musiał jeszcze trochę odwlec, więc miał czas. Pytanie tylko na jak długo?

\- Nie chcę zaczynać jazdy w nocy – wymigiwał się. – Wyjedziemy jutro rano.

Sam westchnął sfrustrowany.

\- Dobra, niech będzie – zgodził się i usiadł przy małym stole, który był w pokoju. – Zadzwonię do Bobby'ego i powiem mu, że wracamy jutro.

Dean zerwał się szybko na nogi i wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki telefon, podszedł do drzwi pokoju.

\- Ja zadzwonię – zaoferował i po chwili już go nie było. Nim wybrał numer, odszedł kawałek od pokoju, by Sam nie mógł go podsłuchać. Zadzwonił na prywatny numer szefa, ale niestety odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. Dean postanowił zostawić wiadomość. – Bobby, hej, wrócimy po jutrze, powinniśmy wtedy skończyć. Jeśli coś się zmieni, to do ciebie zadzwonię.

Nieco przedłużył ich pobyt na Florydzie, bo nie był pewny, czy jemu i Castielowi uda się wyeliminować ducha już tej nocy. Zrobiliby to w dzień, gdyby Sam nie był taki podejrzliwy i niechętny w stosunku do Castiela. To bardzo utrudniało sprawę. Gdyby nagle zobaczył, że Dean wychodzi gdzieś z aniołem, uznałby to za podejrzane. Lepiej więc było, żeby pozostał w niewiedzy.

Nim wrócił do pokoju, Dean poszedł jeszcze do Castiela, by jednak sprawdzić czy żyje. Sumienie go gryzło, musiał wiedzieć. Zapukał do drzwi anioła i czekał.

\- Witaj, Dean.

Dean podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos partnera.

\- Stary, mogłeś otworzyć – powiedział z pretensją, odwracając się do anioła. – Mogłem być z Samem, a ty teleportowałeś się tu nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Nie teleportowałem się. Ani nie przyleciałem. Dopiero co wróciłem.

\- Oh. – Dean poczuł się trochę głupio. – Gdzie byłeś?

\- Poszedłem zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni.

\- I jak?

\- Moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, to był duch.

\- Świetnie – stwierdził Dean, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. – Dobra, zrobimy tak. Dzwoniłem przed chwilą do Bobby'ego, mamy czas do pojutrze, by pozbyć się ducha. Sammy nie może się dowiedzieć, dlatego zrobimy to w nocy. Nie ruszaj się z pokoju, dobra?

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

\- To dobrze. Muszę wracać, Sam jest nerwowy po tym, jak zostawiłeś nas w kawiarni.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby dłużej pytał – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Dzięki, było naprawdę blisko. Do zobaczenia później.

Dean wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Sam siedział już przy swoim laptopie, który zabrał w tę podróż ze sobą.

\- Co powiedział Bobby?

\- Nie przeszkadza mu to.

Sam przytaknął i skupił się wyłącznie na komputerze. Dean widząc, że nie ma co próbować nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, położył się na łóżku i włączył telewizję, ze znudzeniem skacząc po kanałach. Nienawidził kłamać Samowi. Dopóki nie pojawił się Castiel, zawsze był w stosunku do niego szczery. Teraz dla jego dobra musiał łgać. Jeśli dziś w nocy nie uda im się zająć duchem, będzie musiał jutro też skłamać bratu. A potem jeszcze raz w Chicago. Miał nadzieję, że to już ostatnie kłamstwa z tej kategorii, bo naprawdę nie czuł się z nimi najlepiej.

Dobrze, że miał pomoc w postaci Castiela. Przez swoje milczenie potrafił dochować tajemnicy, a w kawiarni uratował mu skórę, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili przed wypaplaniem czegoś o duchach. Sam pewnie by nie uwierzył, ale to wystarczyłoby, by zaczął szukać na temat Castiela wszystkich informacji, jakie byłby w stanie znaleźć. Cokolwiek zrobiły anioły szefom FBI, że nie kwestionowali umiejętności Castiela, w przypadku Sama by nie przeszło. Dokopałby się do wszystkiego, także do życia człowieka, którego Castiel opętał. Zapewne nie wziąłby go za istotę nadprzyrodzoną, ale za czubka podszywającego się pod agenta FBI na pewno.

Dean nie chciał, by tak się stało. Nie tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał, by Sam się w to wszystko mieszał. Przyzwyczaił się już do Castiela i jeśli miałby teraz dostać nowego partnera, nawet jeśli miałby być to Sam, dziwnie by się z tym czuł. Na pewno nie trwałoby to zbyt długo, ale mimo wszystko. Castiel został tu zesłany w konkretnym celu, nie zamierzał psuć niebiańskiego planu, na czymkolwiek on polegał. Zdecydowanie nie chciał sobie robić wrogów wśród aniołów.

Gdy nastał wieczór, Dean wciąż oglądał telewizję, od czasu do czasu jedząc zimne już frytki, które kupił sobie trzy godziny wcześniej. Leciał dokument o pingwinach, na który nie zwracał większej uwagi. Po prostu czekał, aż Sam pójdzie spać, co nastąpiło dopiero godzinę później. Mimo to Dean odczekał jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie upewnił się, że Sam na pewno śpi. Wtedy mógł bezpiecznie podejść do stołu, gdzie wciąż stał laptop.

Dean odwrócił go, by światło nie obudziło Sama i połączył się z Internetem. Zanim pójdzie do Castiela, musi znaleźć coś, z czym warto do niego iść. Nie wiedział dużo o duchach, ale podstawy znał, nie trudno było się więc domyśleć, że duch nawiedza część plaży. Być może to ktoś, kto zginął w tym samym miejscu. Miał już pewne podejrzenia, kto to może być. Ofiara śmiertelna sprzed pięciu lat, o której wspomniał patolog. Castiel sugerował, że to pierwsza ofiara, ale Dean nie był tego taki pewny.

Wszedł na stronę miejscowej gazety i wyszukiwarce wpisał słowo klucz: rekin. Artykuły na temat ataków tych zwierząt pojawiły się momentalnie. Dean obawiał się, że całą noc spędzi na czytaniu ich wszystkich, ale dobrze dla niego na stronie była opcja porządkowania artykułów według dat. Dzięki temu szybko trafił na potrzebny mu artykuł na temat śmierci mężczyzny, który został rozszarpany przez rekiny z dala od brzegu.

W artykule nie było wielu szczegółów, nie podano nawet danych ofiary, ale znał kogoś, kto mu w tym pomoże.

Na końcu artykułu znajdowała się informacja o wdowie zmarłego. Zdecydował, że przyda mu się jej adres, by zadać jej kilka pytań na temat męża. Jeśli to on był duchem, może kobieta pomoże im poznać motyw popełnionego przez niego morderstwa. Albo morderstw. Nim natrafił na ten konkretny artykuł, zauważył nagłówki o zaginięciach surferów, których ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono. To mogło mieć coś wspólnego z ostatnim zgonem.

Upewniając się, czy Sam nadal śpi, Dean zabrał laptopa i wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się do pokoju Castiela.

\- Cas, otwórz – powiedział, pukając cicho.

Drzwi się otworzyły, ale anioł nie stał tuż za nimi, tylko swoim zwyczajem patrzył przez okno. Wyglądało na to, że gdziekolwiek by nie był, to było jego ulubione zajęcie.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się.

\- Zawsze tak wyglądasz przez okno? – zapytał Dean, wchodząc do środka.

\- Lubię oglądać świat nocą – odparł i odwrócił się w stronę partnera. Dean zauważył, jak lekko skinął dłonią i drzwi do pokoju zamknęły się.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Mam umiejętności psioniczne – wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Jak telekineza?

\- Między innymi.

Czyli nie mylił się wcześniej, Castiel naprawdę przesuwał przedmioty siłą umysłu.

\- Super, umiesz coś jeszcze? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Umiejętności Castiela z każdym dniem stawały się coraz bardziej interesujące. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze potrafi.

Castiel odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie nie chcą odpowiadać na to pytanie.

\- Parę rzeczy – powiedział pod nosem. – Czy przyszedłeś, żebyśmy mogli zapolować na ducha? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Oh, tak. – Dean przypomniał sobie o laptopie. Rozłożył go i postawił na łóżku. Niestety pokój Castiela nie zawierał stołu, co i tak pewnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Równie dobrze całe pomieszczenie mogłoby być puste. – Pamiętasz jak patolog mówił o ataku rekina sprzed pięciu lat? Ten który skończył się śmiercią? Znalazłem o nim informacje. Mówiłeś, że to pierwsza ofiara ducha, ale może to jest nasz duch? – zasugerował i pozwolił partnerowi przeczytać artykuł.

\- Możesz mieć rację – przyznał Castiel.

\- Ha, wiedziałem. – Dean był dumny z siebie, sam doszedł do tego, kto może być duchem, chociaż praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedział. – Jest jeszcze coś. Przez ostatnie pięć lat zaginęło tutaj kilku surferów. Nigdy nie odnaleziono ciał. Zgadnij, w jakiej okolicy się to zdarzyło.

\- Plaży, na której znaleziono niedawno ciało.

\- Bingo. – Dean wyłączył laptop i uśmiechnął się do Castiela z dumą. – Myślę, że te plaża jest nawiedzona.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mówi o tym z takim spokojem, jakby siedział w tym od lat, a nie od tygodnia. Musiał mieć talent do tej roboty, a anioły pewnie to zauważyły i dlatego go wybrały. To napawało go jeszcze większą dumą. Ilu ludzi mogło się pochwalić tym, że anioł uznawały ich za wyjątkowych w jakimś stopniu? Na pewno niewielu. Co prawda Castiel nie wyglądał na początku na zadowolonego ze współpracy z wybrańcem, ale może był dziwny nawet wśród aniołów. Teraz już było lepiej.

\- To bardzo możliwe – zgodził się. – Człowiek jako duch przywiązuje się do miejsca, gdzie zmarł albo do jakiegoś przedmiotu, który należał do niego. Czasami zdarza się też przywiązanie do osoby.

\- Nie było napisane, gdzie konkretniej zginął ten facet przed pięcioma laty – zauważył Dean. – Co jak nie zginął w pobliżu? Jaki miałby powód, by nawiedzać tę plażę?

\- Tego musimy się dowiedzieć.

\- Okej. Ale chyba dziś w nocy już nie zdążymy.

\- Nie, musimy zdobyć więcej informacji. Poza tym, musimy wiedzieć, gdzie pochowano ciało.

\- Dlaczego? Nie możemy po prostu pójść na plażę i pozbyć się Kacpra raz na zawsze?

\- Żeby pozbyć się ducha, trzeba spalić jego szczątki albo przedmiot, który trzyma go na ziemi – wyjaśnił anioł, podchodząc do swojej torby, która stała na łóżku. Dean przyglądał się, jak wyciąga z niej kanister na benzynę, torbę soli i paczkę zapałek. Na dnie leżały jeszcze jakieś ubrania, które służyły Castielowi za przykrywkę. Był ciekaw, jak przy przeszukaniu wytłumaczyłby się z benzyny w torbie. Jeszcze by go posądzili o terroryzm, co przy jego rosyjsko brzmiącym nazwisku nie wyglądałoby zbyt dobrze.

Myślał, że to już wszystko, co anioł ze sobą zabrał, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, Castiel wsadził rękę pod ubrania. Z samego dna torby wyciągnął metalowy pręt i rzucił go w jego stronę. Dean cudem go złapał, kompletnie nie spodziewając się podania.

\- Stary, co do cholery? – zapytał zdziwiony. Starał to sobie jakoś wytłumaczyć i połączyć w jedną całość. Benzyna i zapałki miały sens, ale po co im sól i pręt?

\- To żelazo – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Szkodzi duchom. Nie niszczy ich, ale na chwile unieszkodliwia.

\- A sól?

\- To samo. Działa też na demony.

\- Demo...

\- Jeśli chcesz być przed nimi bezpieczny, usyp krąg z soli i wejdź w niego, a żaden duch czy demon go nie przekroczy.

\- Nigdy nie wspominałeś o demonach – zauważył, odkładając pręt na łóżko. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że metal pozostawił brudny ślad na pościeli. I na jego rękach.

\- Nie było chwilowo takiej potrzeby. Opowiem ci o nich kiedy indziej.

Dean nie miał nic przeciwko, wolał przyswajać wiedzę po trochu, zwłaszcza w tym przypadku. Nie chciał poznać wszystkiego na raz, bo nie wytrzymałby psychicznie.

\- Przywiozłeś ze sobą wszystko, co potrzebne jest na ducha – powiedział Dean. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że to jego sprawka?

\- Nie wiedziałem. Sól zawsze dobrze mieć pod ręką, a żelazo działa na wiele innych stworzeń.

\- Jesteś przygotowany na wszystko.

\- Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, muszę przewidywać każde zagrożenie. Poza tym, mam cię uczyć. Uznaj to za pierwszą lekcję.

\- Rychło w czas – mruknął pod nosem. Miał jeszcze parę pytań, ale postanowił z nimi poczekać. Jeśli Sam się obudzi, a jego nie będzie w pokoju, to jeszcze dostanie ataku paniki. – Muszę iść. Rano przekonam jakoś Sama, żebyśmy jeszcze zostali i następnej nocy zapolujemy.

\- A co z tożsamością ducha? – spytał Castiel.

\- Sam pewnie będzie wkurzony i na cały dzień zamknie się w pokoju, wtedy pójdziemy na komisariat, na pewno mają tam potrzebne informację.

Castiel przytaknął i ruchem ręki znowu otworzył mu drzwi. Deanowi coraz bardziej podobała się ta moc.

\- Dean – odezwał się jeszcze Castiel.

\- Co? – zapytał, stojąc w progu.

\- Laptop.

\- Dzięki. – Dean szybko wziął urządzenie. – Sammy by mnie zabił, gdybym go zgubił.

\- Odniósłbym go – zapewnił anioł.

\- Tak, a Sam pomyślałby wtedy, że go ukradłeś.

\- Po co miałbym go kraść, skoro później bym go oddał?

\- Mnie nie pytaj, Sam tylko czeka na pretekst, by coś z tobą zrobić. Nie lubi cię za bardzo.

\- Jestem tego świadom.

Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Castiel wygląda na zwiedzionego samym sobą. Bardzo się różnił od tego dupka, z którym miał pierwszy raz styczność u Bobby'ego.

\- Słuchaj, Sam to dobry dzieciak – powiedział mu Dean, chcąc go jakoś podnieść na duchu. W końcu Castiel nie był taki zły. – Po prostu wciąż mu nie przeszło po twoim komentarzu. Może przeproś go, czy coś?

Castiel rozważał chwilę tę propozycję aż w końcu przytaknął.

\- Tak zrobię.

\- Świetnie, nie chcę, żebyście byli wrogami.

\- Sam chciałeś nim być jeszcze jakiś czas temu – zauważył.

\- Cóż, byłeś dupkiem. – Dean czuł się nieco niekomfortowo z tą rozmową, ale musiał ją przetrwać. – Ja w sumie też – dodał po chwili. – Teraz jest między nami spoko.

\- Tak. Spoko – powtórzył Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się, bo Castiel wypowiadający takie słowa był całkiem zabawny. Gdyby tylko przestał się tak wiecznie krzywić i zaczął okazywać emocje, byłoby idealnie.

\- Trzymaj się, Cas.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

Wyszedł od Castiela, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho. Dean szybko wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Sam wciąż spał. Zdołał jednak zrzucić z siebie kołdrę we śnie. Spał z podkulonymi nogami, bo łóżko było dla niego za małe. Zresztą tak jak dla Deana. Właściciele albo wynajmowali pokoje głównie niskim ludziom poniżej 180 centymetrów albo skończyły im się już takie z większymi łóżkami.

Rano Sam nic nie podejrzewał. Laptop stał tam, skąd wziął go Dean i wyglądał, jakby wcale nie był ruszany.

Powoli mijały kolejne minuty przybliżające ich do wyjazdu. Sam pakował do torby swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy Dean niespokojnie siedział na swoim łóżku, co chwilę patrząc na zegarek. Było po szóstej, gdyby teraz wyjechali, do Chicago dojadą dopiero następnego dnia. Ale nie mogli jeszcze wyjechać, wciąż mieli robotę do wykonania, nawet jeśli Sam o tym nie wiedział.

\- Nie pakujesz się? – usłyszał pytanie brata, gdy on sam skończył się pakować.

\- Wiesz, chciałbym jeszcze coś sprawdzić.

Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Co?

\- W nocy doznałem olśnienia. Może jednak uda nam się złapać sprawcę – powiedział i szybko założył buty, by wyjść z pokoju nim Sam znajdzie sposób, by go zatrzymać.

\- Tak, jak wypłyniesz kutrem i zarzucisz wędkę – rzucił ironicznie Sam. – Co tu sprawdzać?

\- Zaufaj mi – poprosił Dean. – Wezmę Castiela i przejedziemy się na posterunek.

\- Nie.

Dean zamarł z ręką tuż przed klamką, spoglądając na brata w zdziwieniu.

\- Co?

\- Ja pójdę z tobą – postanowił Sam. – Chcę zobaczyć, co wymyśliłeś.

Chciał się kłócić, mógł wygrać ten spór, ale wtedy Sam nabrałby jeszcze większych podejrzeń, więc musiał się zgodzić.

\- Okej, chodź.

Pojechali na posterunek bez anioła. Dean cieszył się, że jego okno nie wychodzi na parking motelu, bo na pewno by ich obserwował. Choć i tak pewnie wiedział, że pojechali. Silnika Impali trudno było nie usłyszeć.

Sam nie przestał mu się przyglądać ani na chwile. Dalej podejrzewał, że snuje w tajemnicy jakiś plan. I miał rację. Dean też by się podejrzewał na jego miejscu, to nie było jego normalne zachowanie w czasie sprawy, a Sam miał kilka okazji, by go w pracy zobaczyć. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek z nim pracował zauważyłby, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Szef policji był mocno zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył, jak weszli do środka.

\- Panowie agenci, w czym jeszcze mogę pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie. Policja rzadko kiedy była miła dla FBI, spór między nimi przypominał ten pomiędzy dwiema przeciwnymi drużynami futbolowymi, dlatego Dean lubił każdego gliniarza, który nie patrzył na niego z niechęcią. Jak dotąd policja z St Augustine zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie.

\- Chciałem zapytać jeszcze o coś w związku ze sprawą – odparł Dean, patrząc kątem oka na brata, który niecierpliwie czekał na koniec tej farsy.

\- Wszystko jest w aktach, które posłaliśmy do Chicago.

\- Nie to o co chciałem zapytać. Macie tu może coś dotyczącego śmierci mężczyzny sprzed pięciu lat? Tego, którego zabiły rekiny.

Zarówno policjant, jak i Sam spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Właśnie dlatego chciał tu przyjść z Castielem, a nie z bratem.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z ostatnim wypadkiem? – zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Właśnie? – wtrącił się Sam. Dean wiedział już, że po powrocie do motelu czeka go rozmowa z bratem.

\- Ciekawość – odparł niewinnie. – Trochę to dziwne, że trzeba było czekać pięć lat na następny zgon.

\- Wbrew pozorom, rekiny nie zabijają ludzi zbyt często. – Szef skinął na nich głową i kazał im iść za nim. – Zwykle tylko raz ugryzą i odpływają. Ten facet miał po prostu pecha.

Doszli do archiwum posterunku. Policjant zaczął przeszukiwać akta, by znaleźć te, które były potrzebne Deanowi.

\- A te wszystkie zniknięcia w ciągu tych pięciu lat? – spytał. – To też robota rekinów?

\- Kto wie. Nigdy nie odnaleziono ciał, ginęli zazwyczaj surferzy, w większości bez rodzin. Jeśli się nie mylę, w ciągu pięciu lat zaginęło 20 surferów. Nurkowie przeszukiwali dno, ale prąd pewnie poniósł ciała na głębsze wody.

\- Dalej nie widzę, co to ma wspólnego z tą sprawą – szepnął Deanowi na ucho Sam.

Policjant znalazł w końcu teczkę i przekazał ją agentom.

\- Proszę bardzo. Richard Bowie, zmarły pięć lat temu, gdy nurkował w pobliżu swojej łodzi.

Dean szybko przekartkował akta i znalazł adres zmarłego.

\- Czy żona wciąż tam mieszka? – spytał, wskazując adres.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może. Miasto jest duże, agencie, nie znam tu wszystkich.

\- Tak wiem. – Dean oddał akta, nie były mu już potrzebne. Zapamiętał adres i potrzebne nazwiska, teraz musieli już tylko dowiedzieć się z Castielem, czy to na pewno ich duch. – Dzięki za pomoc, chief, będziemy już iść.

\- Miłego dnia.

Dean spodziewał się, że będzie miał jeszcze kilka minut spokoju, ale Sam zaatakował go, gdy tylko znaleźli się w samochodzie.

\- Dobra, co jest grane? – zapytał, nie patrząc na brata.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Postanowił udawać głupiego, choć dobrze wiedział, że szansa na powodzenie tego planu jest marna. Wolał jednak spróbować, może ten dzień okaże się szczęśliwy i Sam mu uwierzy.

\- Odkąd wróciłeś z kostnicy z Castielem, zachowujesz się dziwnie. Wiesz coś, o czy mi nie mówisz?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu i zaśmiał się. – Dobrze wiesz, że się nie okłamujemy.

\- Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości – przyznał Sam i spojrzał na niego z urazą w oczach. Dean musiał zapanować nad instynktami, które kazały mu powiedzieć bratu prawdę.

\- Naprawdę, Sam, nic przed tobą nie ukrywam – skłamał, czując jak żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie, po usłyszeniu kłamstwa. W dodatku marnego kłamstwa. Mimo to kontynuował. – Po prostu patolog wspomniał o tej ofierze sprzed pięciu lat, chciałem się coś o tym dowiedzieć, to wszystko.

\- Więc po co chciałeś wiedzieć, czy żona dalej mieszka w tym samym miejscu?

\- Ciekawość – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się, by bardziej uwiarygodnić swoje kłamstwa. – Nie masz się co martwić, nic nie knuję za twoimi plecami.

Miał taką wielką ochotę zaszyć sobie usta, by więcej nie gadać. Ale musiał to zrobić. To dla dobra Sama.

Bardzo powoli, ale Sam dał się przekonać. Nadal nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z odpowiedzi, ale przytaknął i nie ciągnął dalej tematu.

\- To możemy teraz wracać – zauważył. – Zaspokoiłeś swoją ciekawość.

\- Nie chcesz tu zostać jeszcze trochę? – zapytał Dean z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Floryda wciąż jest ciepła, założę się, że na plaży wygrzewa się sporo dziewczyn.

\- Dean, jesteśmy w pracy – przypomniał mu.

\- To co? – Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Dean klepnął brata w ramię. – Dalej, Sammy, rozchmurz się. Bobby nas nie zabije, jeśli spóźnimy się jeden dzień. Powiemy, że były korki, a w tym czasie może coś zaliczymy.

\- Nie zamierzam nic zaliczać, chcę wrócić do domu.

\- Jutro – obiecał Dean.

Sam westchnął i więcej już się nie odezwał. Dean czuł, że wciąż ma wątpliwości, ale nie ma już siły, by się dalej kłócić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pozostanie tak aż do jutra. Do tego czasu on i Castiel pozbędą się ducha i całą trójką będą mogli wrócić do domu.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w motelu, ale spokojny był tylko przez chwilę. Po wejściu do pokoju zastali w środku Castiela, który stał pod ścianą jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Sam. – Jak tu wszedłeś?

\- To tylko Castiel, Sam, spokojnie – powiedział do brata Dean.

\- Jak się tu dostał? – powtórzył pytanie.

Dean miał ochotę walnąć Castiela za to wtargnięcie do pokoju. Teraz musiał się za niego tłumaczyć, choć nie miał dobrej wymówki.

\- Poprosiłem o dodatkowy klucz w recepcji – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Pukałem, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Nie wiedziałem, że wyszliście, pomyślałem, że coś wam się stało.

Castiel wyśpiewał to kłamstwo w taki idealny sposób, że trudno było w nie nie uwierzyć. Wszystko dzięki jego powadze i braku zawahania.

\- Widzisz?

Sam spojrzał podejrzliwie na nich obu. To nie wyglądało dobrze, całe wysiłek, jaki włożył Dean w przekonanie brata, że wcale go nie okłamuje, mógł lada chwilę pójść na marne.

\- Zachowujecie się dziwnie. Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi, ale zaczynacie mnie obaj przerażać.

Sam zaczął przebierać w swojej torbie i po chwili wyciągnął ze środka portfel.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – zapytał brata, za to kompletnie ignorując Castiela.

Nie miał na to czasu, musiał korzystać z dogodnej sytuacji, póki ją jeszcze miał.

\- Nie, nie jestem głodny – odparł i położył się na łóżku. – Długo nie mogłem zasnąć, zdrzemnę się godzinkę i wtedy coś zjem.

\- Jak chcesz.

Gdy tylko Sam znalazł się poza pokojem, a Dean zobaczył przez okno, że idzie piechotą, by coś zjeść, szybko złapał z powrotem za kluczyki Impali i pociągnął za sobą Castiel, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz.

\- Nie mamy dużo czasu – powiedział. Zaraz po wejściu do samochodu odpalił silnik i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku niż Sam. Jedną ręką trzymał kierownicę, drugą zaczął sprawdzać w telefonie mapy. Potrzebował planu miasta, by znaleźć adres. – Masz, mów mi, jak mam jechać – powiedział i podał Castielowi komórkę z wyświetloną mapą.

\- Nie sądzę, by okłamywanie Sama było dobrym pomysłem – zauważył anioł. – Zaczynasz się plątać w tych wszystkich kłamstwach.

\- Dlatego musimy to skończyć już dzisiaj, nie chcę dłużej go okłamywać.

\- Więc powiedz mu.

\- Nie.

Castiel nie namawiał go dłużej, tylko mówił, jak jechać. Za obie te rzeczy Dean był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

Mieli szczęście. Wdowa dalej mieszkała tam, gdzie jej mąż przed śmiercią. Gdy się jej przedstawili i powiedzieli, w jakiej sprawie przyszli, zdziwiła się, ale wpuściła ich do środka. Dean zauważył na kominku w salonie zdjęcia, na których był obcy mężczyzna, a na palcu kobieta miała obrączkę.

\- Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze ktoś przyjdzie do mnie w tej sprawie – przyznała. – Zwłaszcza po pięciu latach.

\- Pani Bowie...

\- Larrson – poprawiła. – Używam nazwiska nowego męża. – Więc w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Może nam pani opowiedzieć o dniu, kiedy zginął pani były mąż? – poprosił Castiel, wyprzedzając Deana z tym pytaniem.

\- Dlaczego? To był wypadek.

\- Prowadzimy sprawę podobną do tej – wyjaśnił Dean.

\- I szukacie podejrzanego wśród rekinów? – spytała rozbawiona.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, czemu FBI interesuje się moim durnym mężem, ale niech będzie. – Kobieta usiadła na kanapie i zaprosiła ich, by też usiedli. Dean skorzystał z propozycji, ale Castiel postanowił postać. – Richard był specyficznym człowiekiem. Miał dziwne hobby.

\- Na przykład?

\- Jedno go zeżarło – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, ale bez cienia humoru. – Zawsze lubił rekiny, miał na ich punkcie obsesje. Nienawidził za to surferów.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mówił, że prowokują rekiny do ataku, czym pogłębiają nienawiść ludzi do tych stworzeń. Coś w tym stylu, nigdy nie rozumiałam jego pokrętnej logiki.

\- Był profesjonalistą? – spytał Castiel, oglądając zdjęcia na kominku.

\- Nie. On i jego kolega, Joe, zajmowali się badaniem rekinów amatorsko.

\- Możemy gdzieś znaleźć tego Joe?

\- Tak, na cmentarzu. Zachlał się na śmierć na plaży, rok temu. Był razem z moim mężem, gdy ten zginął.

\- Co się stało?

\- Obaj bardzo kochali rekiny, dlatego nigdy nie myśleli w ich obecności – opowiadała dalej. – Często brali łódź i wypływali spory kawałek od brzegu, gdzie rzucali ochłapy mięsa i rybie łby, by zwabić rekiny.

\- Brzmi...

\- Głupio?

\- Niebezpiecznie – dokończył Dean. – Co było dalej?

\- Kiedy już rekiny przypływały, skakali do wody i pływali wokół nich. Richard sam siebie nazywał zaklinaczem rekinów. Taki był z niego zaklinacz, że tamtego dnia rzuciło się na niego pięć rekinów na raz. Gdyby Joe, który wciąż był na łodzi, ich nie odgonił, nie miałabym co pochować, a już na pewno nie w całości.

\- Przykro nam z powodu pani straty – odezwał się Castiel.

\- Mnie też. Chociaż cieszę się, że nie jest już moim mężem – przyznała zawstydzona. – Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, troszczyłam się o niego, płakał po nim, czasem nadal mi go brak, ale na pewno nie jako męża. Był świrnięty i zapłacił za to życiem.

\- Czy pani mąż, w swojej nienawiści do surferów, próbował kiedyś coś im zrobić? – spytał Dean. Musieli wiedzieć więcej o Richardzie, ale już wydawało się, że miał dobry powód, by nawiedzać plażę chętnie odwiedzaną przez surferów. Nie mógł się ich pozbyć za życia, więc próbował po śmierci.

\- Kilka razy wysyłał jakieś petycje, by zabronić surfowania w tym rejonie. Nie przyniosło to pożądanych skutków, więc odpuścił. Nie wiem, czy planował rozwiązać ten problem w jeszcze inny sposób, ale na pewno nie zamierzał iść ze strzelbą na wybrzeże i pilnować plaży.

\- Jeszcze jedno, mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć, gdzie mąż został pochowany?

Bardzo ryzykowali z tym pytaniem. Nie mieli podstaw by dowiadywać się, gdzie pochowano ciało, zwłaszcza pięć lat po śmierci w skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

\- Cmentarz Evergreen – odpowiedziała bez zawahanie kobieta. Zaskoczyło to Deana, bo spodziewał się kolejnego pytania z jej strony.

\- Dziękujemy. Pójdziemy już, miłego dnia.

Dean i Castiel wsiedli do Impali i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do motelu. Sam na pewno też już tam był. Nadszedł czas na kolejne kłamstwo.

\- Czekaj dzisiaj na mnie w nocy pod motelem – powiedział Castielowi. – Pójdziemy na cmentarz i zajmiemy się duchem.

\- Co z Samem? – spytał.

\- Właśnie dlatego idziemy w nocy, będzie wtedy spał.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

\- Musimy po drodze wstąpić po coś do jedzenia. – Dean rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś baru szybkiej obsługi. – Sam nie może podejrzewać, co robiliśmy.

\- Obawiam się, że już coś podejrzewa.

Dean westchnął ciężko.

\- Tak wiem. Ale nie możemy mu powiedzieć prawdy.

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał – zauważył anioł. – Nie możesz go wiecznie przed tym chronić.

\- Jeszcze przez jakiś czas – obiecał, bardziej samemu sobie niż partnerowi. – Wtedy mu powiem.

\- Obyś zrobił to szybko, bo jeśli dowie się na własną rękę, może ci nie wybaczyć zbyt szybko.

\- To mój brat, zawsze mi wybaczy.

Dean poczuł skurcz w żołądku, gdy Castiel na niego spojrzał.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Nie, nie był. Lubił myśleć o tym, że Sam zawsze prędzej czy później mu wybaczy, ale nie był głupi. W końcu zrobi coś takiego, czego nawet braterska miłość nie wytrzyma. Miał nadzieję, że nie nastąpi to już niedługo.

Dean odesłał Castiela do pokoju i samotnie poszedł na spotkanie z bratem. Sam nie był zadowolony z jego nieobecności.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał wściekle.

\- Jednak zgłodniałem – odpowiedział i pokazał bratu torbę z kupionym jedzeniem. – A co? Martwiłeś się? Mogłeś zadzwonić.

\- Byłeś z Castielem?

\- Tak. Co? Nie wolno mi?

\- O ile mi wiadomo, nie za bardzo lubisz tego kolesia. Nie mogłeś go znieść, a teraz chodzisz z nim po śniadanie?

\- Okazało się, że Castiel nie jest taki zły.

\- Czyżby?

\- Raju, Sammy, zachowujesz się jak nadpobudliwa matka – westchnął Dean. – Mogę sobie wychodzić z kim chcę, a jeśli to mój partner, to tym bardziej. Widzisz, poważni agenci FBI nie boczą się na partnerów, bo wywarli na sobie złe pierwsze wrażenie. Castiel jest w porządku.

\- Uważasz, że nie jestem poważnym agentem FBI?

\- Uważam, że przesadzasz.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę. Dean z całych sił starał się nie pęknąć i nie powiedzieć prawdy. Jeszcze było za wcześnie, jeszcze tylko trochę, tak jak powiedział Castielowi w samochodzie.

\- Masz rację – przyznał w końcu Sam. – Nie powinien był na ciebie naskakiwać. Nie lubię Castiela, ale dobrze, że zachowujecie się obaj profesjonalnie i nie skaczecie sobie do gardeł.

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. – Dean uśmiechnął się i siadając na łóżku zabrał się do jedzenia. Do zmroku pozostało jeszcze wiele godzin, a on nie mógł się już doczekać. Dziwił się samemu sobie, jeszcze wczoraj nie pragnął spotkać się z duchem, ale teraz, gdy dzieliło go od tego tak niewiele, nie mógł pohamować ekscytacji. Ciekawiło go to. Autentycznie ciekawiło. Co prawda wciąż trochę się bał, ale wierzył, że Castiel w razie czego go obroni. O ile duch w ogóle się pojawi, może wcale go nie spotkają. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie bronił swoich szczątków.

Dean zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak duch będzie wyglądał i czy będzie przypominał te filmowe. Było tyle różnych wariantów. Czy będzie przezroczysty, czy ociekał ektoplazmą? Albo będzie wyglądał normalnie, tak że nikt nie wziąłby go za ducha? Chciał już noc.

Sam poszedł spać bardzo wcześnie, mówiąc bratu, że na pewno nie zostaną tu na jeszcze jedną noc. Dean zgodził się z nim i obiecał, że wyjadą z samego rana. Uszczęśliwiło to Sama, który w dobrym humorze położył się do łóżka.

Dean poczekał jeszcze godzinę, nim ubrał się po cichu i wymknął z pokoju, czując się jak dziewczyna przed randką z chłopakiem, którego rodzice nie akceptują, bo jest zbyt dziwny i na pewno ma jakieś złe nawyki. Ten opis pasował nawet do Castiela.

Anioł czekał na niego przy Impali. Opierał się o nią, trzymając w dłoni torbę z całym potrzebnym im sprzętem.

\- Dobra, Caruso, idziemy – powiedział do niego i obaj wsiedli do samochodu.

Dojechanie na cmentarz zajęło im niecało 10 minut. Przez całą drogę Dean ekscytował się tak bardzo, że ledwo prowadził. Castiel musiał mu nawet raz przypomnieć, że trzeba skręcić.

Cmentarz był pusty o tej porze, nie miał nawet żadnej ochrony, więc Dean i Castiel bez problemu dostali się na jego teren. Ale nawet gdyby nie to, ominięcie ochrony i innych ludzi i tak nie byłoby problemem, gdy ma się przy sobie anioła potrafiącego się teleportować.

Grób który musieli znaleźć był łatwy do zlokalizowanie z pomocą mapy położenia grobów. Chociaż byli tu sami, Dean paranoidalnie odwracał się cały czas za siebie by sprawdzić, czy ktoś inny nie postanowił odwiedzić cmentarza w nocy. Nikogo jednak nie było.

Po dotarciu do grobu, Castiel położył torbę na nagrobku podpisanym Richard Bowie i wyjął z niej benzynę, sól i zapałki.

\- Jak wykopiemy trumnę? – spytał Dean. – Żaden z nas nie wziął łopaty.

Castiel nagle zniknął, pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem oka Deana. Dziwnie było obserwować jego teleportację. Nie towarzyszył temu żaden błysk czy rozmycie, jedynie trzepot skrzydeł i po chwili anioła nie było.

Równie szybko jak zniknął, Castiel się pojawił, trzymają łopatę dłoni.

\- Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

\- To cmentarz – przypomniał Castiel i podał Deanowi łopatę.

\- Dlaczego ja mam kopać? – To spotkanie z duchem go ekscytowało, nie rozkopywanie grobów.

\- Ja będę pilnował tyłów – odpowiedział.

Wiedząc, że nie wygra, Dean zaczął kopać, od razu czując się dziwnie. Za bezczeszczenie grobów mógłby kogoś aresztować, a teraz sam to robił. W dobrej wierze, ale to i tak było dziwne. Jakby tego było mało, jedyne światło dawała mocna latarka, ale tylko w ograniczonym obszarze. Dean widział na około siebie różne cienie, które przy perspektywie spotkania z duchem przyprawiały go o ciarki. Nigdy nie był zbyt strachliwy, ale na cmentarzu panowała naprawdę złowroga atmosfera. Gdyby nie towarzystwo Castiela, bałby się tutaj przyjść sam. Był pewny, że za jakiś czas się do tego przyzwyczai, to nie może być ostatni truposz, z jakim mają do czynienia. Póki co jednak chciał tylko zobaczyć ducha i wynosić się stąd jak najszybciej.

\- Ej, Cas, mogę cię o coś spytać? – Skoro już musiał kopać, postanowił umilić sobie ten czas rozmową.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dlaczego anioły – wydyszał – dlaczego anioły zesłały cię do niszczenia nadnaturalnych stworzeń akurat w FBI?

\- To część planu – odpowiedział krótko.

\- Jakiego?

\- Moi zwierzchnicy postanowili, że ludzie powinni się dowiedzieć, że żyją wśród nich różne stworzenia, by mogli się przed nimi skutecznie bronić – wyjaśnił. – Postanowili zacząć od tych, którzy z niebezpieczeństwem stykają się na co dzień.

\- To znaczy?

\- Ja i reszta mojego rodzeństwa zesłanego na ziemie, nie znaleźliśmy się tylko w FBI. Inni zostali przydzieleni do policji, wojska, czy Mossadu. Gdy już w większości rządowych agencji i służbach bezpieczeństwa będą świadomi istnienia świata paranormalnego, uświadomią też resztę ludzi.

\- Czyli... To takie globalne uświadomienie dzieci, że nie ma Świętego Mikołaja? – spytał. Gdy Castiel przechylił głowę, Dean zrezygnował z dalszych metafor. – Nie ważne. Czy to nie będzie szok dla ludzi?

\- Jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni. Nikt nie dowie się wcześniej, niż to będzie konieczne.

\- I naprawdę myślicie, że to pomoże?

\- Negowanie niebezpieczeństwa jest najgorszym sposobem jego zapobiegania. Ono nie zniknie, gdy nie jesteś go świadom.

\- Wiem, mówiłeś to już. Ale czemu tak nagle anioły zaczęły się nami interesować?

\- Anioły częściej ingerują w wasze życie, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Czyli anioły stróże istnieją?

\- Tak jakby.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Kopanie było cięższą pracą, niż początkowo sądził. Ziemia była twarda i łopata z trudem w nią wchodziła. Dean co chwila patrzył na partnera, który dysponował przecież większą siłą i gdyby zabrał się za kopanie, już dawno by skończył. Najwyraźniej jednak miał powody, by stać na czatach. Być może spodziewał się ataku ducha.

Kupa ziemi systematycznie rosła, a dół był coraz głębszy. Dean miał coraz większą ochotę rzucić łopatą w anioła, żeby teraz to on kopał, ale wtedy natrafił na coś twardego.

\- Niech to nie będzie kamień – poprosił i odgarnął ziemię. – Cas, podaj latarkę.

Castiel wykonał polecenie i poświecił w dole. Dean stał na trumnie i przerażało go to bardziej, niż jeszcze chwile temu samo kopanie. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak wygląda ciało wewnątrz niej. Widywał trupy na co dzień, ale odkąd poznał Castiela, wszystkie zwłoki wydawały się straszniejsze. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy któreś nie wstaną.

\- Otwórz ją – polecił i podał partnerowi pręt, który był nieco spłaszczony na końcu. Nie był to może łom, a trumna wyglądała na solidną, ale powinno wystarczyć.

Dean niechętnie przyjął pręt od anioła i zaczął męczyć się z zamkami. Po raz kolejny Castiel poradziłby sobie z tym dużo szybciej, ale ten dalej wolał pilnować, czy nie nadchodzi duch.

Po kilkunastu minutach siłowania się z trumną, Deanowi w końcu udało się ją otworzyć. W środku znajdował się szkielet Richarda, który ze wszystkich części ciała tylko głowę miał na miejscu. Wszystko inne wyglądało na porozrzucane, jakby w domu pogrzebowym w ogóle nie starali się go godnie zaprezentować. O ile było co.

Castiel pomógł mu wyleźć z dziury i obaj przystąpili do dalszej pracy. Dean wziął benzynę i zaczął nią polewać kości, podczas gdy Castiel wysypywał sól. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, podniósł zapałki i zapalił jedną. Zaraz potem płomień zgasł, gdy zerwał się nagły wiatr.

Dean rozejrzał się spanikowany. Czuł lodowaty dreszcz biegnący mu po plecach, a gdy oddychał, z ust ulatywała mu para, a nie było przecież tak zimno, dopiero teraz nagle spadła temperatura.

\- Cas? – Wyciągnął rękę, by złapać anioła, ale coś nagle szarpnęło go z całej siły i powaliło na ziemię.

\- Dean!

W skutek uderzenia Dean chwilowo stracił orientację. W głowie mu pulsowało, nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale gdy w końcu to zrobił, zobaczył przed sobą wściekłą twarz Richarda Bowiego.

Duch złapał go całkowicie materialnymi rękami za szyję i zaczął dusić, charcząc mu przy tym w twarz jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Dean próbował się uwolnić, ale uścisk Richarda był zbyt silny. Powoli tracił powietrze, obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami. Ostatkiem świadomości poczuł, jak coś chwyta go za nogę i bok, coś ostrego, a twarz Richarda nagle zaczęła przeistaczać się w pysk rekina.

Nie mając pod ręką ani soli ani żelaza, Dean usiłował sięgnąć po pistolet mając nadzieję, że kula rozproszy ducha albo chociaż huk go wystraszy. Dotykał broni koniuszkami palców, ale tylko tyle.

Richard coraz bardziej przypominał rekina. Dean przez przymknięte powieki patrzył duchowi w oczy, zastanawiając się, co tak długo zajmuje Castiela i czemu mu nie pomaga? Minęła co najmniej minuta, czemu zwlekał?

I wtedy go usłyszał:

\- Zamknij oczy, Dean!

Bez chwili zwłoki zacisnął powieki i odwrócił głowę. To nie powstrzymało jednak jasnego światła, które rozjaśniło najbliższą okolicę. Dean czuł jego ciepło na skórze i tylko to. Ucisk na szyi zniknął, tak samo ten na boku i nodze. Zniknęło również światło, więc Dean odważył się otworzyć oczy.

Kaszląc, usiadł na ziemi i spojrzał na Castiela, który właśnie opuszczał rękę, by znowu znajdowała się blisko tułowia.

\- Co się właśnie stało? – zapytał, wciąż będąc w szoku.

\- Odstraszyłem ducha, ale nie na długo, on zaraz wróci. Moje moce nie mogą go zabić, musisz się pospieszyć i spalić kości – popędził go Castiel, rzucając mu zapałki.

\- Czemu sam tego nie zrobiłeś? Miałeś na to dobrą minutę – zauważył z pretensją. – Podczas gdy ja umierałem.

\- Atak trwał kilka sekund, wydawało ci się, że trwał dłużej. Poza tym, to twoje szkolenie, ty masz podpalić kości, nie ja.

Dean dłużej się już nie ociągał. Zapalił zapałkę i rzucił ją do środka trumny, gdzie oblane benzyną kości od razu się zajęły. Mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy wrzask Richarda.

\- Wracaj do oceanu, Szczęki – powiedział, patrząc w płomienie. – I to już? – zapytał dla pewności Castiela. – Nie wróci więcej?

\- Nie – odparł Castiel. – Dobra robota, Dean.

\- Dzięki – wydyszał. Dalej miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. – To co zrobiłeś... To światło to twoja sprawka?

\- Tak. Kazałem ci zamknąć oczy, bo inaczej byś je stracił.

\- Możesz tym zabijać wszystko?

\- Prawie. Niestety osłabia mnie to mocno, więc nie korzystam z tego, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Teraz była. Uratowałeś mi tyłek – powiedział z podziwem.

\- To moja praca.

\- Mimo wszystko, dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Wiesz, ta twoja moc jest ekstra. Powinieneś się nią częściej chwalić.

Castiel wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego jego słowami.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Promienie śmierci wystrzeliwane z dłoni? Stary, odjazd!

\- Dziękuję. Nikt wcześniej mnie za to nie pochwalił.

\- Widać obracałeś się wśród dupków – zaśmiał się Dean. – Spadajmy stąd. Tylko najpierw ugaśmy ogień.

Z pomocą anioła Dean zasypał płonącą trumnę, ale nie zakopał jej tak, jak była przed ich przyjazdem tutaj. To i tak nie miało sensu.

Obaj wrócili do samochodu. Nim wsiadł, Dean zdjął pełne piachu buty i wrzucił je do bagażnika, by nie nabrudzić pod kierownicą. Prowadzenie gołymi stopami nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie wybierał się na rajd, tę dwie mile mógł przejechać.

Castiel jak zwykle siedział w ciszy, ale Dean nie miał ochoty na milczenie. Nadal był trochę roztrzęsiony po spotkaniu z duchem, inaczej to sobie wyobrażał, choć było to ciekawe przeżycie. Potrzebował jednak po tym rozluźnienia, a rozmowa nadawała się w sam raz.

\- Cas, podoba ci się tutaj? – zapytał.

\- Impala jest bardzo przyjemna.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie chodzi mi o samochód tylko, no wiesz, Ziemię.

Castiel spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mówiłeś na cmentarzu, że nie jesteś jedynym aniołem. To jakiś zaszczyt zostać wybranym do tego zadania? Cieszysz się, że je otrzymałeś?

\- Teraz tak – odpowiedział.

\- Teraz?

\- Powód dla którego byłem dla ciebie na początku niemiły miał wiele wspólnego z moim nowym zadaniem. To nie jest mój pierwszy raz na Ziemi, ale pierwszy, kiedy nawiązuje tak bliski kontakt z ludźmi. Byłem zagubiony na początku, te wszystkie emocje bardzo mnie myliły, nadal mylą, nie rozumiem ich do końca.

\- Ta, też byłbym wtedy w kiepskim nastroju – przyznał mu rację Dean. – Nie dziwne, że tak na mnie patrzyłeś.

\- Wybacz, że odreagowywałem na tobie moją złość, to było nieodpowiednie z mojej strony.

\- Też przepraszam. Byłem uprzedzony i wściekły, bo Sam miał być moim partnerem, a zamiast niego przysłali ciebie. Ale tak jak mówiłem poprzedniej nocy, wszystko między nami okej – przypomniał mu Dean. – Jesteśmy partnerami, jest w porządku, nawet zaczynam cię lubić.

\- Dziękuje, Dean, to uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

\- Super. – Dean z niewielkim uśmiechem prowadził dalej. Byli już blisko motelu. – Słuchaj, jeśli masz takie problemy ze zrozumieniem ludzi, to może mógłby cię nauczyć. Ty mnie nauczysz o potworach, a ja ciebie o ludziach.

\- To byłoby miłe z twojej strony, Dean – powiedział Castiel i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Dean go znał, uśmiechnął się.

Z samego rana, tak jak obiecał Dean, całą trójką zaczęli szykować się do wyjazdu. Sam i Castiel wciąż byli w pokojach, a Dean czekał przy Impali, zastanawiając się, czy nie pojechać do Chicago inaczej, niż w tę stronę.

Gdy usłyszał kroki, które mogły należeć tylko do Sama, przestał patrzeć na mapę i odwrócił się do brata, który z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy zmierzał szybko do samochodu.

\- Co cię ugryzło? – zapytał Dean. – Przecież już zaraz jedziemy.

Tylko takie wyjaśnienie kiepskiego humoru Sama przyszło mu teraz do głowy. No bo co innego mogło go wkurzyć?

\- Castiel przeprosił mnie za to, co powiedział w Chicago – odpowiedział Sam.

\- Hej, to świetnie.

\- Nie przyjąłem przeprosin.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie brzmiały szczerze.

Dean nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Potężna i dumna istota jaką jest Castiel przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie, a Sam tego nie przyjął? Co prawda on nie wiedział, czym jest Castiel, ale anioł na pewno chciał naprawić wszystko pomiędzy nimi, musiały to być szczere przeprosiny. Dean z nim rozmawiał, Castiel wyraził żal, którego na pewno nie udawał. Może i nie znał dobrze ludzkich emocji, ale widać, że nie jest ich pozbawiony.

\- Sam, co do cholery? – zapytał, patrząc na brata z niedowierzaniem. – Facet się stara, przeprosił, czego jeszcze chcesz?

Sam zatrzasnął bagażnik, do którego właśnie spakował ich rzeczy.

\- Mówiłem, że nie brzmiał szczerze. I dlaczego go bronisz?

\- Bo Castiel przeprosił, a ty zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Przestań beczeć, weź się w garść i doceń to, że facet chce być twoim znajomym. Wiem, że Castiel wygląda na pozbawionego emocji i empatii, ale spędziłem z nim więcej czasu niż ty i wiem, że to tylko pozory. Nie chcesz tego zobaczyć, bo wciąż jesteś wkurzony i ja to rozumiem. Ale jesteś dorosłym facetem, więc zacznij się tak zachowywać.

Dean poczuł się lepiej po zrobieniu wykładu Samowi. Ktoś musiał przemówić mu do rozumu, bo choć Sam był inteligentny, to czasami gubił się w swoim rozumowaniu jak dziecko.

Sam nie odezwał się i wyglądało na to, że reprymenda nic nie pomogła. Przynajmniej próbował.

Castiel w końcu do nich dołączył. Dean przyjrzał mu się, czy nie jest zawiedziony brakiem wybaczenia, ale wyglądał tak jak zawsze.

\- Castiel? – odezwał się nagle Sam, który wciąż nie wsiadł do samochodu. Anioł przystanął, by go wysłuchać.

\- Tak, Sam?

\- Um... Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Dziękuję, bardzo mnie to cieszy – odparł Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc te scenę.

\- Moje chłopaki – szepnął do siebie z dumą, odpalając silnik i dając tym samym znać, że czas ruszać.


	9. Pszczółki i kwiatki

Powrót do Chicago był dla wszystkich dużo przyjemniejszy niż w drugą stronę. Sam i Castiel zakopali wojenny topór i nie patrzyli już na siebie z niechęcią. Oczywiście nie zaczęli nagle ze sobą rozmawiać jak para przyjaciół, ale ich stosunki zdecydowanie się poprawiły. Dean był dumny z siebie, że udało mu się ich pogodzić. O ile Castiel pewnie przeprosiłby sam z siebie, bez uprzedniego sugerowania mu tego – w końcu był dobrym aniołkiem – to Sam potrafił być bardzo uparty pomimo dojrzałości. W wieku 19 lat pokłócił się z jednym znajomym i aż do teraz, kiedy lat miał już 25, a dalej się nie pogodzili, choć znajomy kilka razy próbował. Jedyną osobą, której wszystko uchodziło na sucho, był Dean. Jemu Sam potrafił wybaczyć wszystko, nawet poderwanie dziewczyny na balu na zakończenie szkoły.

W Chicago zjawili się dopiero późno w nocy. Dean ziewał już, gdy odstawiał Castiela w przypadkowym miejscu w mieście, by Sam nie zorientował się, że anioł sypia - a raczej nie sypia - w biurze. Choć nie miało to raczej wielkiego znaczenia, Sam od dwóch godzin spał na przednim siedzeniu z policzkiem opartym o okno. Dean zanotował sobie w pamięci, by kazać mu później umyć szyby, bo obślinił je całe.

\- Do zobaczenia rano, Cas – pożegnał się z aniołem Dean. – Nie zapomnij wziąć swoich rzeczy.

Castiel wysiadł z auta i podszedł do bagażnika, z którego wyjął swój bagaż. Dean pomachał jeszcze partnerowi na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę własnego mieszkania, z Samem mamroczącym coś niezrozumiałego przez sen.

Po dotarciu do domu Dean wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka, myśląc o następnym dniu, kiedy to będzie musiał spisać raport z całego śledztwa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobi wiedząc, że w sprawę był uwikłany duch. Jak miał teraz napisać, że ofiarę zagryzł rekin na lądzie, kiedy sam omal tego doświadczył? Nadal przechodziły go dreszcze, gdy przypominał sobie o zębach, które prawie rozszarpały jego ciało. I o twarzy Richarda, gdy powoli przeistaczał się w rekina. Mógł mu policzyć wszystkie zęby w pysku, tak był blisko.

Na całe szczęście Castiel zdążył się go pozbyć, nim Dean stał się przekąską tańczącego z rekinami. Anioł pokazał kolejną moc, która robiła większe wrażenie niż telekineza i leczenie ran. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby być wrogiem Castiela. Ze swoimi promieniami śmierci mógłby go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi w kilka sekund. Pewnie nawet nie poczułby bólu przy czymś takim. Przynajmniej śmierć miałby łagodną. Był ciekaw, jak wielkie miał szczęście, że Castiel go przypadkowo nie trafił, gdy odganiał ducha. Czuł ciepło promienia na skórze, musiał więc być bardzo blisko jego twarzy. Anioł stał, gdy go użył, więc celował z góry. Jakim więc cudem uniknął śmierci? Czyżby było to niebezpieczne tylko dla oczu? Inaczej po co kazałby mu je zamykać. Nawet pomimo zamknięty powiek światło było tak jasne, że Deana zaczęły szczypać oczy, zupełnie jak podczas patrzenia na słońce przez kilka sekund, dopóki ból nie staje się na tyle nieznośny, że trzeba odwrócić wzrok. I tak jak od słońca, od promienia śmierci Castiela też można było oślepnąć.

Dean w końcu zasnął, ale tej nocy nie spał zbyt spokojnie, chociaż w swoim łóżku nigdy nie uskarżał się na koszmary. Przynajmniej niezbyt często. Historia z duchem dała jednak o sobie znać i praktycznie co godzinę Dean budził się jak rażony prądem i w panice rozglądał się po pokoju, szukając Richarda i jego rekiniej paszczy. Pokój był jednak pusty, a on mógł znowu zasnąć na kolejną godzinę co, biorąc pod uwagę pracę z samego rana, nie było dobrym wynikiem. Chociaż udało mu się przespać potrzebne do dobrego funkcjonowania cztery godziny, to jednak był po wstaniu z łóżka potwornie zmęczony. W dodatku koszmary doprowadziły do tego, że okropnie się spocił i znowu musiał wziąć prysznic.

Nieświadomy niczego Sam był w świetnym humorze i przy stole w kuchni zajadał się śniadaniem, przeglądając jednocześnie coś na laptopie. Dean miał nadzieję, że nie postanowi sprawdzić historii przeglądarki, bo zapomniał ją wykasować, skutkiem czego wciąż były tam artykuły o ofiarach rekinów.

Dean nie miał szczęścia tego poranka i nie czekała na niego ani kawa ani śniadanie, wszystko sam musiał sobie zrobić. Nie był wygodnicki, przynajmniej nie bardzo, ale dzisiaj jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebował, by wszystko było już przygotowane.

Z gotowym śniadaniem i najmocniejszą kawą, jaką pozwolił sobie zrobić, Dean usiadł przy stole i ziewnął, co nie uszło uwadze Sama.

\- Zmęczony? – zapytał, patrząc na brata ze zmartwieniem. Dean tylko przytaknął, zbyt zajęty powolnym przeżuwaniem kanapki. Nie miał siły nawet na to. – Mówiłem, żebyś dał mi poprowadzić.

\- Nie spałem zbyt dobrze – wyjaśnił.

\- Benny?

Sam wiedział o jego koszmarach, które nawiedzały go przez kilka dni po śmierci Benny'ego. Jego umysł najwyraźniej próbował poskładać w jedną całość wszystkie wydarzenia z tamtego dnia, a ponieważ Dean odmawiał myślenia o tym w dzień, mózg robił to w środku nocy bez jego pozwolenia.

Ich pokoje były na wprost siebie, więc Sam bez problemu słyszał, jak Dean podrywał się z łóżka, a potem przez resztę nocy chodził po całym mieszkaniu, usiłując znaleźć sobie zajęcie nim nastanie poranek i w końcu będzie mógł zająć czymś umysł.

\- Nie, przypadkowy koszmar – odpowiedział Dean. Nigdy nie był fanem wylewności, ale teraz miał wielką ochotę podzielić się tym, czego doświadczył na Florydzie. Nie chciał tego trzymać w sobie, bo bał się, że nie wytrzyma. Nie mógł jednak obciążać brata czymś takim, musiał więc sobie radzić sam. Na Castiela nie miał co liczyć, anioł sam przyznał, ze ludzkie uczucia są dla niego niezrozumiałe i na pewno nie wie, czym jest strach, nie w dokładnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdyby chociaż znał kogo, kto tak jak on dostał anioła, byłoby mu dużo łatwiej.

\- Na pewno? – spytał jeszcze Sam.

\- Tak, na pewno – zapewnił i wrócił do jedzenia.

Sam skończył śniadanie pierwszy i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by przyszykować się do pracy. Dean sięgał po laptopa w celu wykasowania historii przeglądarki, gdy Sam niespodziewanie wrócił, trzymając przed sobą kosz z brudnymi ubraniami.

\- Dean, trzeba zrobić pranie – powiedział, stawiając kosz na podłodze.

Dean zamarł z ręką na laptopie i spojrzał na brata.

\- To zrób.

\- Robiłem ostatnim razem, teraz twoja kolej.

\- Co powiesz na taki układ...

\- Nie będzie żadnego układu, robisz pranie – zdecydował Sam i opuścił kuchnię, zabierając kosz ze sobą. – I nie dotykaj mojego laptopa, masz swój! – krzyknął jeszcze, ale Dean czyścił już historię z niewinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Sam zaoferował Deanowi, że skoro się źle czuje, to może on dzisiaj poprowadzi. Dean się nie zgodził. Był tylko trochę zmęczony i nie zamierzał jechać nie wiadomo ile mil na godzinę.

Castiel jak zwykle czekał na niego w biurze.

\- Hej, Cas – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka.

\- Czemu nazywasz mnie Cas? – zapytał, odwracając wzrok od okna.

\- Nie podoba ci się? – Nie chciał wyjść na niemiłego, jeśli Castiel każe mu przestać, to zrobi to, choć wolał używać przezwiska niż pełnego imienia. Bardziej pasowało.

\- Nie, po prostu przez tysiące lat nikt nigdy mnie tak nie nazwał.

\- Jesteś teraz na ziemi, należy ci się przezwisko – stwierdził Dean z uśmiechem. – Byłeś tu całą noc, nie wiesz, czy znaleźli coś w sprawie wampira?

\- Zapadł się pod ziemię.

Nie powinno go to cieszyć, ale ucieszyło. Po spotkaniu z duchem jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, by Sam się do tego mieszał, a przecież wciąż miał im pomagać w tym śledztwie.

\- Wygląda na to, że oprócz raportów nic nas dzisiaj nie czeka – westchnął Dean i usiadł przy biurku, by zacząć pracę.

\- Ja już skończyłem – pochwalił się Castiel. – Oba.

\- Oba? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Jeden dla Bobby'ego, drugi dla moich przełożonych.

\- Ah tak, ci na górze – przypomniał sobie Dean. – Jak u was wyglądają te raporty? Wysyłacie jakieś gołębie, czy coś? Albo chociaż porozumiewacie się myślami?

\- Pomodliłem się – odpowiedział. – Tak najszybciej skontaktować się z aniołami.

\- Czyli jeśli pomodlę się do ciebie...

\- Usłyszę i przybędę jak najszybciej będę mógł.

\- Czyli niepotrzebny mi twój numer telefonu.

\- Modlitwy używaj tylko w nagłych wypadkach, w pozostałych telefon sprawdzi się równie dobrze.

Dean nie zamierzał pytać w czym jest problem z ciągła modlitwą tylko wziął się wreszcie do roboty, nie zwracając już więcej uwagi na Castiela, który przyglądał mu się intensywniej niż zwykle.

Raport został skończony przed południem. Dean osobiście zaniósł oba do Bobby'ego, wstępując jeszcze po drodze po raport Sama. Wracając od szefa wpadł na Jo, która zaprosiła go na lunch. Zgodził się od razu. Dołączył do nich Ash, zabrakło za to Gordona, co zdziwiło Deana, ale go nie rozczarowało. Dzień w którym zatęskni za tym bucem będzie dniem, kiedy piekło zamarznie.

\- Nie ma dziś z nami Walkera? – Pytał z ciekawości, po cichu licząc na to, że Gordona wywalili albo przenieśli go gdzieś daleko, na przykład na Syberię.

\- Jest na urlopie – odpowiedziała Jo. – Chwalił się, gdy cię nie było.

\- Jak tam dalsza współpraca z Valentino?

Dean postanowił nie narzekać dłużej na Castiela. Nie czuł już takiej potrzeby, odkąd anioł zaczął zachowywać się przyjaźnie.

\- Nadal niewiele mówi – przyznał. – Ale dogadujemy się.

\- Mówiliśmy ci, żeby dać mu szansę – przypomniała mu Jo. – Uwaga Gordona, a przy okazji i twoja, dotycząca jego zdrowia psychicznego była nie na miejscu.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Nie jest ułomny, tego jestem pewien, ale dalej jest z nim coś nie tak. – Ma skrzydła i jest aniołem pańskim, dokończył w myślach.

Po powrocie do biura Dean postanowił nieco rozruszać partnera. Miał już dość siedzenia w wiecznej ciszy. Teraz, kiedy się lubili, mogli sobie pogadać. Nie miał pojęcia, na jaki temat, w końcu o czym można rozmawiać z aniołem? Mimo to musiał spróbować. Może Castiel ma jakieś hobby, o których po prostu nie wiedział. Oczywiście poza wyglądaniem przez okno.

\- Ej, Cas, nie nudzi ci się czasem w nocy?

Castiel spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- No wiesz, siedzisz tu i nic nie robisz – wyjaśnił, czując się nagle niezręcznie. Miał wrażenie, jakby się narzucał. – Nie myślisz o tym, żeby stąd wyjść? Żeby szybciej zleciał czas?

\- Postrzegam go inaczej niż ty czy inni ludzie. Te kilka godzin to dla mnie jak sekundy.

\- Czyli nie jesteś zainteresowany żadną formą rozrywki?

\- Na przykład?

\- Książki? – zaproponował. – Cokolwiek, chociaż krzyżówkę albo jakieś sudoku.

\- Nie odczuwam chęci znalezienia sobie zajęcia – powiedział anioł z typową dla siebie powaga w głosie. – Wystarczy mi oglądanie ludzi, robię to już bardzo długo.

\- Tak, zauważyłem, jesteś w tym mistrzem. Ale wiesz, to trochę niepokojące.

\- Dlaczego? Nie chce zrobić im krzywdy.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, po prostu tego nie rób. Na pewno znajdziesz sobie jakieś inne zajęcia na noc.

\- Pomyślę o tym – zapewnił. – Jest mi bardzo miło, że troszczysz się o moją rozrywkę.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Cokolwiek Castiel wymyślił, nie podzielił się tym, a Dean nie pytał. Nadal próbował wciągnąć anioła w rozmowę, ale było to trudne zadanie. Castiel najwięcej mówił, gdy chodziło o sprawę, w innych przypadkach sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie niemego.

Dean dotrzymał swojej obietnicy nauczenia partnera czegoś o ludziach. Uznał, że wolny weekend świetnie się do tego przedsięwzięcia nada.

\- Cas, mam nadzieję, że w sobotę nie będziesz musiał siedzieć na ramieniu jakiegoś człowieka – powiedział mu z samego rana Dean.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał, byłoby to niewykonalne – odparł Castiel. – Człowiek nie utrzymałby mojej wagi.

\- Chodziło mi o to, czy nie masz czegoś z anielskich obowiązków do załatwienia – wyjaśnił. To jak Castiel rozumiał niemal wszystko dosłownie, było bardzo zabawne.

\- Oh. Nie, spędzę ten weekend tutaj.

\- Już nie – zdecydował. – Wychodzimy w sobotę.

\- Dokąd? – Castiel wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- Miałem cię uczyć, jak być człowiekiem, tak? – Anioł przytaknął. – I to właśnie zamierzam robić. Pierwsza lekcja: panienki.

\- Panienki? – powtórzył Castiel.

\- Trzeba ci znaleźć dziewczynę. – Dean uśmiechnął się i puścił partnerowi oczko. – Założę się, że niejedna chciałaby cię nieco zdemoralizować.

\- Nie rozumiem po co miałaby to robić – przyznał.

\- Właśnie dlatego wychodzimy w sobotę. I nie próbuj się wymigiwać.

Castiel przytaknął bardzo niepewnie, ale ku zadowoleniu Deana nie próbował uniknąć sobotniego wieczoru. Jeśli uda mu się spiknąć anioła z jakąś dziewczyną, przynajmniej będą w końcu mieli o czym rozmawiać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy anioły w ogóle uprawiają seks skoro po ziemi nie chodzą nawet w swoich własnych ciałach. Mimo wszystko Castielowi przyda się troche rozrywki i kontaktów z płcią przeciwną. Na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi, a ponieważ był przystojnym mężczyzną, nie powinien mieć problemu ze znalezieniem sobie jakiejś kobiety, która zechciałaby z nim spędzić noc. Może przy okazji i jemu by się poszczęściło. Bóg mu świadkiem, że zbyt długo nie miał obok siebie delikatnego, kształtnego ciała.

Jeśli obaj znajdą sobie dziewczynę, trzeba będzie też znaleźć jedną dla Sama i w końcu go rozprawiczyć. Dzieciak przesadzał z tymi ślubami czystości, Dean zaczynał się o niego poważnie martwić, to nie było zdrowe podejście.

Cały piątek zleciał im na bezczynnym siedzeniu w biurze. Wampir wciąż nie wyściubił nosa z trumny albo zaniepokojony skupioną na niego uwagę, tym razem zdecydował się ukryć ciało. Chociaż morderstwo Anity nie znalazło się nawet na pierwszej stronie gazet i nic nie wskazywało na to, że krwiopijca ma się czego obawiać. Tak czy inaczej śledztwo stanęło w miejscu i Dean był z tego powodu zawiedziony. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypominał sobie, że to nie człowiek jest mordercą. Wtedy nawet się cieszył, że nie musi chodzić z kołkiem po mieście.

Castiel zapewniał go, że wampir wkrótce się pokaże. Podejrzewał, że ma on gdzieś zapasy krwi i wychodzi tylko wtedy, gdy mu się kończą. Na samą myśl o lodówce pełnej krwi Dean dostawał dreszczy. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będą musieli wejść do kryjówki tej pijawki. Gdy ją sobie wyobrażał, widział zakrwawione pomieszczenie pełne ciał. Naoglądał się dość horrorów, by wszystkie najgorsze możliwości połączyć w jedną całość i stworzyć z nich ostateczne leże wampirów. Bardzo chciał się co do niego mylić.

Kilka razy kusiło go, by zapytać Castiela o miejsca, w których ukrywają się wampiry, ale zawsze się powstrzymywał. Wciąż mało o tym wszystkim wiedział, mógł więc udawać, że Dracula czy inny Mikaelson nie istnieje. Dzięki temu jeszcze nie zwariował. Z aniołami i duchami nie miał już tyle szczęścia, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

W końcu nadeszła sobota. Sam również miał wtedy wolne i postanowił spędzić ten dzień na czymś przyjemnym. Dean już z samego rana zobaczył go leżącego na kanapie i czytającego książkę. Postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać i po zrobieniu śniadania wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie spędził resztę dnia, nadrabiając zaległości na stronach porno. Wydawało się to bezsensowne biorąc pod uwagę, że wieczorem szedł do baru, ale nie bardzo myślał o tym w kategoriach seksu. Bardziej zależało mu na poznaniu jakiejś miłej kobiety, z którą mógłby się później umówić, gdy już nie będzie miał ogona w postaci kompletnie antyspołecznego anioła.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał go Sam, gdy zakładał buty i kurtkę przy drzwiach.

\- Nie martw się, będę na kolacji – obiecał. – Zabieram Castiela na mały kurs szukania sobie dziewczyny.

\- A nie ma jej? – Dean spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – No tak. Naprawdę jest z nim źle, skoro zdecydowałeś się mu pomóc.

\- Facet ma problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z ludźmi, to nie sprzyja pracy w FBI.

\- Dziwne, że w ogóle ją dostał.

\- Zna się na innych rzeczach.

Sam patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Lubisz go, prawda? – zapytał nagle.

\- A czemu miałbym nie lubić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Jest dziwny, ale w porządku.

\- Też to zauważyłem, gdy przestałem go traktować jak wroga – przyznał Sam. – No to bawcie się dobrze.

\- Dzięki.

Dean wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał Impalą odebrać Castiela z bardziej neutralnego miejsca niż biuro. Będą musieli ustalić jakieś stałe miejsce, gdzie w razie czego będą się spotykać, tak będzie bezpieczniej dla tajemnicy.

Po drodze zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie zabrać anioła na jego pierwszą noc bez wyrzeczeń. Znał kilka fajnych barów w Chicago, w tym jeden, do którego zawsze chodził z Bennym, ale na to był za wcześnie. Nie byli jeszcze aż tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W dodatku trudno tam było kogoś usidlić na szybki numerek, przychodzące tam kobiety raczej liczyły najpierw na kilka randek.

Wpadł na jeden pomysł dopiero, gdy zobaczył stojącego na ulicy Castiela. Gdy tylko anioł go zobaczył nie odrywał od niego oczu, dopóki się nie zatrzymał.

\- Wsiadaj, Manero, nie marnujmy dnia, muszę jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do domu.

Już po chwili Castiel siedział na przednim siedzeniu, dziwnie, wręcz nietypowo jak na siebie spięty. Dean co chwila przyglądał mu się zaniepokojony, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Stary, wszystko okej? – zapytał.

Castiel zacisnął dłonie na płaszczu, a potem znowu je rozluźnił.

\- Nie sadzę, by to był dobry pomysł – przyznał, wpatrując się w drogę przed nimi.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Dean nie rozumiał, co w tym złego. Castiel był aniołem, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma prowadzić jakiś celibat, należało mu się trochę rozrywki.

\- Chcesz, żebym spółkował – przypomniał mu.

\- No i? To zakazane? Tatulo patrzy i te sprawy?

\- Nie przypominam sobie, by Bóg zakazał nam seksu, ale i tak wydaje mi się to nieodpowiednie.

Z każdą chwilą anioł wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego. Gdyby mógł, pewnie by się teraz pocił.

\- Tylko nie padnij mi tu teraz na zawał – ostrzegł go Dean.

\- Ludzie schorzenia mnie nie dotyczą.

Dojechali już na miejsce. Dean zatrzymał samochód i zgasił silnik, od razu odwracając się w stronę Castiela.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił go. – Seks jest przecież przyjemny.

\- Jest? – zapytał anioł, autentycznie zaintrygowany. W tym momencie Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym prawiczkiem. To była jakaś plaga, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po aniele? Tylko od kiedy Sam też stał się aniołem?

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty nigdy...

\- Nie – przerwał mu i zawstydzony pochylił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje kolana.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech. Nie tego się spodziewał, to psuło wszystkie jego plany.

\- Naprawdę nigdy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie ma na górze jakiejś ładnej anielicy, dla której zbudowałeś gniazdko z własnych piór?

Po raz pierwszy odkąd wsiadł do samochodu, Castiel na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie budujemy gniazd – poinformował go, gniewnie mrużąc oczy. – A wszystkie anioły w niebie, to moje rodzeństwo, uprawianie z nimi seksu byłoby...

\- Dziwne? – dokończył za niego.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- I nieodpowiednie – dodał. – Barbarzyńskie wręcz.

Miało to sens. Na samą myśl o bliskich, seksualnych relacjach z Samem, robiło mu się niedobrze. Nic dziwnego, że Castiel zareagował gniewem na taką sugestię. Tam na górze musiało to być nie do pomyślenia. Jak cały seks, skoro Castiel nigdy się z nikim nie przespał, chociaż wiedział, czym to jest. Mógł być prawiczkiem, ale nie był ignorantem. Pewnie nawet wiedział, jak to się robi tylko nigdy nie miał okazji wypróbować tego w praktyce. Aż do teraz. Nie wyglądał jednak na chętnego wypróbowania tej wiedzy.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział mu Dean. – Możemy pójść do baru i napić się paru piw. – Po krótkim na myślę dodał: - No, ty możesz, ja prowadzę.

Castiel spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym sprzeczności, nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien odpuścić, czy stawić czoła wyzwaniu, które zostało mu przed nim postawione.

Dean czekał na jego decyzję, trzymając dłoń na kluczykach Impali, gotowy w każdej chwili odpalić silnik i zabrać ich obu w bardziej neutralne miejsce. Obserwował jak Castiel waha się, bijąc się z myślami i jak na jego zazwyczaj pozbawionej emocji twarzy, pojawia się ich całe multum. Gołym okiem widać było, że anioł jest tym wszystkim zdezorientowany i nie potrafi nad tym zapanować. Chciał mu pomóc zdecydować, ale nim przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce, Castiel wyszedł z samochodu i stanął przy nim. Na jego twarzy nie było już śladu po niepewności, teraz była tam tylko zaciętość i pewność siebie.

\- Chodźmy – rzucił krótko.

Dean przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili opanował się i dołączył do partnera. Obaj weszli do burdelu, gdzie wszędzie dominowały ciepłe, ale mocno budujące nastrój kolory. W tle leciała spokojna, wcale jednak nie flegmatyczna muzyka. Dean był tak zapatrzony w przechadzające się tutaj, skąpo ubrane kobiety, że nie zauważył, że Castiel znowu spiął się, powoli i z ostrożnością stawiając kolejne kroki.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – wymamrotał. – Nie powinienem tu być, to nora grzeszności.

\- Chcesz wyjść? – zapytał Dean. Czułby się źle, gdyby Castiel doznał urazu na całe życie, bo poczuł się zmuszony, by tu być.

Castiel jednak nie zrezygnował, był na to zbyt dumny. Dean poprowadził go do jednego ze stolików, gdzie na fiołkowym obrusie stała niewielka, celowo słabo świecąca lampka.

Anioł usiadł na krześle wyprostowany. Gdyby nie to, że mrugał, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, Dean wziąłby go za manekina, taki był sztywny. Zaczynał żałować swojego wyboru. To miał być miły i przyjemny dla Castiela wieczór. Jak na razie udało mu się tylko go przestraszyć.

By nieco rozluźnić przyjaciela, Dean zamówił im obu po piwie. Castiel od razu sięgnął po nie i zaczął pić, jakby dzięki temu miał zniknąć z oczu wszystkim w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie jest tak źle, co? – spytał Dean z uśmiechem. Starał się jak mógł, by Castiel nie był tak przerażony. Burdel nie był przecież miejscem, którego należy się bać, ale przecież sprowadził tutaj dziewicę z kilkutysięcznym stażem, nie powinna go dziwić reakcja anioła.

\- Dziwnie się czuję, będąc tutaj – przyznał Castiel. – Może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jestem aniołem.

\- Nie, tak czują się prawie wszyscy, którzy przychodzą tu pierwszy raz – zapewnił go Dean. Nie chciał, by czuł się ze swoim przerażeniem źle. – Kiedy ja pierwszy raz odwiedziłem burdel...

\- Byłeś przerażony? – spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na którejś z pracujących tu dziewczyn, szybko odwracał głowę i patrzył gdzie indziej, robił to jednak ze strachu, a nie wstydu.

\- Tak jakby. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić, ale to prostsze, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Nie sądzę.

Dean zamówił Castielowi kolejne piwo, a potem jeszcze jedno. Sam nie skończył jeszcze swojego, w tym czasie anioł zdążył wypić trzy w bardzo krótkim czasie i wcale nie wyglądał na chociażby podchmielonego.

\- A myślałem, że chociaż z upiciem cię pójdzie mi dobrze – zaśmiał się Dean. – Chyba będzie ci trudniej udawać człowieka, niż sądziłem.

\- Potrafię się upić – zapewnił Castiel. – Tak myślę.

\- Pogadamy o tym, jak się upijesz.

\- Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Jestem na służbie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. Mamy wolne.

\- To anielska służba, ona trwa cały czas.

Mimo wszystko Castiel nie zaprotestował, gdy dostał kolejne piwo. Nawet po wypiciu piątego dalej był trzeźwiejszy niż abstynent z pięcioletnim stażem, ale zbawienna moc alkoholu choć nie spowodowała zawrotów głowy, to jednak zajęcie, jakim było jego picie, uspokoiło anioła na tyle, by przestał panikować. Dean uznał to za dobry postęp i postanowił przystąpić do drugiej części planu. Wypatrzył wśród personelu dziewczynę, która byłaby idealna dla Castiela. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przepchnie go przez niezręczny, pierwszy raz, kogoś łagodnego, a nie amatorkę BDSM. Gdyby Castiel trafił na kogoś takiego, jeszcze byłby gotów ją zabić myśląc, że to demon. Albo uciekłby ze swojego naczynia.

\- Dobrze, czekaj tu na mnie, za chwilę wrócę.

Panika pojawiła się na twarzy Castiela, który spojrzał na Deana wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami.

\- Dokąd idziesz?

\- Załatwić ci towarzystwo – odparł i oddalił się, podchodząc do jedynej kobiety, która wydała mu się odpowiednia. Wyjaśnił jej sytuację i poprosił, by zajęła się jego znajomym. Kobieta, Chastity, zgodziła się od razu i z uśmiechem spojrzała na Castiela, który przyglądał się im cały czas. Nawet z tej odległości Dean widział, jak zaciska dłoń na pustej szklance piwa.

Chastity podeszła do anioła i usiadła na miejscu, które wcześniej zajmował Dean, a który teraz obserwował wszystko z daleka. Castiel od czasu do czasu rzucał mu niepewne spojrzenia, ale w końcu przestał, pochłonięty rozmową z kobietą. Powoli się też rozluźniał, więc Dean pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą.

Na wszelki wypadek, by nic złego się nie stało, wciąż obserwował, dopijając piwo, które zabrał ze sobą. Chastity radziła sobie wyśmienicie i nie starała się onieśmielić Castiela po tym, jak powiedział jej, że anioł jest nieśmiały. Przynosiło to coraz lepszy skutek, aż w końcu Chastity wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Castiela.

Trafiony zatopiony, pomyślał Dean i podszedł do pary, by dać partnerowi ostatnie wskazówki. Złapał Castiela za łokieć i zatrzymał go, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Chastity i dając jej znak, by zaczekała jeszcze chwilę.

\- Masz. – Dean podstawił mu pod nos kilka zwiniętych banknotów. – Jeśli poprosi o kartę kredytową, odmów. Zamawiaj tylko standard, niczego z poza menu. Bierz ją, tygrysie. – Castiel jednak się nie ruszył, wpatrywał się tylko w Deana z nadzieją. Teraz jednak było już za późno, by się wycofać. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię popchnął.

Anioł wziął głęboki wdech i zabrał pieniądze, udając się za Chastity do jednego z pokoi na tyłach. Zadowolony Dean podszedł do baru, gdzie już wcześniej zobaczył pewną ładną kobietę. Teraz, gdy nie musiał już pilnować Castiela, mógł ją poznać bliżej. Nie liczył na nic wielkiego, w końcu był w burdelu, ale rozmowa jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Był w trakcie zastanawiania się, czy zamówienie kolejnego piwa to nie będzie zbyt dużo, gdy usłyszał krzyk. W takim miejscu nie było to niczym dziwnym, pod warunkiem, że krzyk nie przypominał pisku przerażenia.

Całkiem zapominając o swojej towarzyszce, popędził w stronę pokoi. Z kilku zaczęli wychodzić klienci i ich partnerki, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na końcu korytarza Dean zobaczył Castiela. Miał poluzowany krawat, nieco rozpiętą koszulę, a płaszcz opadał z prawego ramienia. Stał przed Chastity, która wykrzykiwała w jego stronę najróżniejsze obelgi. Nazwała go draniem, palantem i zagroziła, że go zabije. Rzuciła też w niego butelką, którą jednak Castiel zręcznie odbił.

Dalej wściekła kobieta kazała mu się jeszcze odpierdolić, a przechodząc obok Deana, powiedziała mu to samo, choć nic jej przecież nie zrobił. Był naprawdę skołowany tym co się wydarzyło.

\- Coś ty zrobił? – zapytał partnera, chcąc znać odpowiedź natychmiast. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy powinien być wściekły, czy rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Castiel i wzruszył ramionami. – Spojrzałem jej w oczy i powiedziałem, że to nie jej wina, że jej ojciec odszedł. To dlatego, że nienawidził swojej pracy na poczcie.

Słysząc takie wyjaśnienie, Dean nie potrafił być wściekły, choć wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

\- No nie, stary.

\- Co?

\- Cała ta instytucja bazuje na zaginionych ojcach, to naturalna kolej rzeczy. – wyjaśnił i obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie pojawiło się dwóch ochroniarzy. To był najwyższy czas, żeby się ulotnić. – Musimy spadać.

Poklepał anioła po plecach i wyszedł razem z nim tylnym wyjściem. Znaleźli się w uliczce pomiędzy dwoma budynkami. Dean w końcu dał się ponieść emocjom. Pochylił się i zaśmiał, wpatrując się w drzwi od burdelu.

\- O rany – wysapał. Castiel przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem – wyznał, obejmując partnera ramieniem. – Naprawdę, od bardzo dawna.

Castiel niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Obaj agenci wrócili do Impali, bo Dean uznał, że pora już wracać do domu. Obiecał w końcu Samowi.

Nawet po wysadzeniu Castiela na ulicy nieopodal, Dean nie przestał się uśmiechać. Nie wyszło tak, jak zaplanował, jego partner wciąż był prawiczkiem, ale to co się wydarzyło było naprawdę zabawne. Castiel był uroczo nieporadny w wielu sprawach, aż chciało się zawsze mieć go przy sobie, by wynikła z tego jakaś śmieszna sytuacja.

Dean pokręcił głową i zaparkował samochód. Sam dalej wylegiwał się na kanapie, ale wątpliwym było, że spędził tam cały dzień.

\- I jak było? – zapytał, gdy usłyszał brata w mieszkaniu.

\- W porządku – odparł. Nie chciał się dzielić z Samem tą historią, zwłaszcza w szczegółach. To mogłoby upokorzyć Castiela, a nie o to mu chodziło. Poza tym, wolał żeby to wspomnienie pozostało tylko pomiędzy nimi.

\- Myślałem, żeby zamówić pizzę, co ty na to?

\- Dla mnie bomba.

Piętnaście minut później siedzieli już razem na kanapie zajadając się pizzą i pijąc piwo. W telewizji leciał program o pogromcach duchów, nazywali się Ghostfacers. To był głupi serial, ale nieszkodliwy, w sam raz do zrelaksowania się, bo prowadzący byli śmieszni w swej głupocie. Dla Deana były to nawet śmieszniejsze niż zazwyczaj, gdy wiedział już, co potrafią duchy i jak się ich pozbyć, podczas gdy prowadzący zabierali się do ich likwidowania w kompletnie nieodpowiedni sposób. Gdyby te duchy, za którymi się uganiali, były prawdziwe, pewnie już dawno by nie żyli.

W pudełku został już tylko ostatni kawałek pizzy, który Dean zamierzał zdobyć choćby miał się siłować z Samem na podłodze. Wiedział, że brat też tylko czekał na okazję, dlatego zdecydował się pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę po kawałek, najlepiej jak najszybciej. Palce mu drgnęły, ale nie zdążył poruszyć ręką, bo obaj z Samem usłyszeli otwierane drzwi.

\- Co jest? – zdziwił się, sięgając po broń, która leżała na stoliku obok pizzy. Przyzwyczajenie.

Dean szybko jednak rozluźnił uścisk na broni, gdy zobaczył Castiela wchodzącego do salonu. Przestraszył się, że coś stało się aniołowi, bo poruszał się bardzo powoli i z wielkim trudem. Musiał podtrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść. Dean spojrzał na brata, który też na niego patrzył, szukając jakichś wyjaśnień.

\- Cas, co robisz u nas w domu? – zapytał w końcu Dean. Nie wiedział, czy powinien podejść i pomóc aniołowi, czy siedzieć dalej na swoim miejscu.

Castiel tylko spojrzał na nich i zrobił krok w ich stronę. Sam pierwszy zauważył, co jest nie tak.

\- Jesteś... pijany? – spytał.

\- Nie – odparł Castiel i znowu chwycił się ściany. – Tak!

Dean był w takim szoku, że nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie rozpoznawał Castiela, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu był nie do upicia.

\- Co ci się stało? – zapytał znowu Sam, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do anioła, któremu w końcu udało się ustać bez podpierania się.

\- Znalazłem sklep monopolowy.

\- I?

\- Opróżniłem go.

Sam dalej zachowywał dystans, podczas gdy Castiel wciąż próbował dotrzeć do kanapy. Dean nie dziwił się bratu, że nie wie co zrobić, czy pomóc, czy nie. Też tego nie wiedział i mógł się tylko przyglądać, jak zalany w trupa anioł zbliża się powoli do Sama, aż w końcu dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, co było najgłupszym pytaniem, jakie można było zadać w tym momencie. Ani Sam, ani Dean nie mogli jednak nic na to poradzić. Widok Castiela w takim stanie kompletnie ich ogłupił, zwłaszcza Deana, który nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś takiego u dumnego żołnierza niebios.

Castiel spojrzał na Sama i skinął na niego dłonią, by się pochylił. Sam był tak zdezorientowany, że bez żadnych pytań zrobił to, o co prosił go anioł.

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – wyszeptał mu do ucha Castiel. Wyminął zbitego z tropu Sama i z jękiem usiadł na kanapie obok Deana, który powoli odzyskiwał trzeźwość umysłu i uznał, że z tej sytuacji zdecydowanie trzeba się śmiać.

\- Służba się skończyła, Cas? – zapytał, pamiętając ich rozmowę w burdelu.

\- Stul pysk – warknął Castiel.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia anioł bardzo go zaskoczył. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takich słów z ust Castiela, który prawie zawsze odzywał się bardzo kulturalnie. Ten wieczór był pełen niespodzianek. Był ciekaw, czego jeszcze się dowie, nim wybije północ.

Sam również doszedł już do siebie i był równie rozbawiony, co Dean. Wróciła na kanapę i usiadł obok Castiela, trącając go łokciem.

\- Widzisz różowe słonie, Cas? – spytał, po raz pierwszy używając przezwiska, które nadał aniołowi Dean.

\- W waszym mieszkaniu nie ma słoni – odparł. – A gdyby nawet były, to na pewno nie różowe.

Sam roześmiał się. Już nie traktował Castiela jak wroga, raczej jako znajomego, z którego można się czasem ponabijać, bo ten nigdy się nie zorientuje.

Ponieważ Castiel nie wykazywał chęci do wstania i wrócenia do biura, Dean zdecydował, że trzeba mu pozwolić zostać.

\- Dobra, koniec siedzenia – powiedział. – Wszyscy do łóżek. Cas, ty się prześpisz na kanapie.

\- Nie muszę spać – powiedział, po chwili zerkając na Sama. – U was – dodał szybko. – Mogę wrócić do domu.

\- Nie w tym stanie. – Dean trochę się obawiał, że latając Castiel wyląduje w jakimś innym miejscu niż powinien albo rozbije się o jakiś budynek. – Ani ja ani Sam nie możemy cię odwieźć, bo wypiliśmy trochę, więc zostajesz.

\- Przyniosę mu pościel – zaoferował Sam i poszedł po jakąś poduszkę i koc, choć Castiel wcale ich nie potrzebował.

Castiel nie stawiał się i gdy dostał pościel, położył się na kanapie i zamknął oczy, udając sen, by Sam niczego nie podejrzewał. Nawet nie zdjął płaszcza.

Obaj bracia posprzątali puste butelki i pudełko po pizzy(Sam jakimś cudem dorwał ostatni kawałek) i sami też położyli się do łóżek.

Rano po aniele nie było śladu. Dean obudził się jak pierwszy i przeciągając się wszedł do salonu, gdzie kanapa była pusta. Pościel Castiela leżała ułożona w idealny stosik. Dean zaniósł ją do szafy i usiadł przed telewizorem, włączając poranne wiadomości. Nie zwracał specjalnie uwagi na to, o czym mówili, jego myśli skupione były wyłącznie na Castielu. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że anioł poczuł się urażony uwagą o upijaniu się i postanowił mu zaimponować upijając się właśnie. Musiał bardzo poważnie traktować lekcje na temat człowieczeństwa, starał się coraz bardziej zachowywać jak człowiek. To było na swój sposób urocze i zabawne, ale Dean nie postrzegał tego jako wyłącznie powód do śmiechu. Cieszył się, że Castiel próbuje się dostosować, nawet jeśli zaczynał od upijania się.

Telewizor w końcu przyciągnął uwagę Dean, gdy zaczęli mówić o włamaniu do sklepu monopolowego, którego dokonano wieczorem, tuż po zamknięciu. Wszystkie alkohole zostały wypite, zostały tylko puste butelki.

Dean parsknął śmiechem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to sklep, do którego włamał się Castiel. Przestępstwo nie powinno go tak bawić, ale to było zbyt zabawne. Mimo rozbawienie był jednak w szoku, jak dużo musiał wypić anioł, by doprowadzić się do stanu upojenia alkoholowego. Nic dziwnego, że nie upił się pięcioma piwami.

Dean szybko przełączył kanał, gdy Sam wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, usiłując ułożyć swoje potargane po spaniu włosy.

\- Cas już poszedł? – spytał ziewając.

\- Tak.

Bracia poszli razem do kuchni.

\- To było zabawne – przyznał Sam, odnosząc się do sytuacji z wieczora.

\- Tak – zgodził się Dean z uśmiechem.

\- Teraz wiem, czemu go lubisz. Gdy się rozluźni, jest całkiem zabawny, wcale nie jest dupkiem.

\- Tylko nie przesadzaj z tą sympatią – ostrzegł brata. – Nie chcę, żebyście zaczęli sobie razem urządzać babskie wieczorki.

Sam uśmiechnął się i popchnął nieznacznie Deana.

\- Mnie to nie grozi, raczej tobie.

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby udawać obrażonego. Sam miał trochę racji. Zbliżali się do siebie z Castielem. Dean uważał go już za równie sympatycznego i zabawnego, co Benny'ego. Wciąż za nim tęsknił, ale teraz, gdy poznał Castiela bliżej, już mu go nie brakowało.


	10. Krew dziewicy

Tydzień po wycieczce do burdelu i pierwszym upiciu Castiela, Dean wciąż się z tego śmiał i miło wspominał ten dzień. Sam także, bo choć pogodził się z aniołem, nie przeszkadzało mu to napawać się tą kompromitującą sytuacją w ramach zemsty. Za każdym razem, gdy natykał się na Castiel, starał się go w jakiś sposób rozdrażnić i zawstydzić żartami, ale anioł nie rozumiał żadnego z nich, a na dodatek swojego upicia nie traktował jak coś, czego ma się wstydzić. Był wręcz dumny, bo udało mu się zaimponować Deanowi i ilekroć wspominana była ta sytuacja, prostował się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i prężył pierś jak zadufany w sobie paw. To też było zabawne. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć ile zabawy może dostarczyć nieobeznany w ludzkich zachowaniach anioł. Naprawdę sądził, że spędzanie czasu z takim smutasem będzie potwornie nudne, ale Castiel nieświadomie potrafił go rozbawić jak nikt inny. Z tego powodu Dean zaczął chętniej chodzić do pracy, chociaż dalej nie wydarzył się jakiś przełom związany ze sprawą wampira. Jednego dnia było jednak inaczej.

Dean i Sam jak zwykle razem pojechali do pracy i rozdzielili się w biurze. Zapowiadał się miły dzień spędzony w towarzystwie Castiela, gdy Deana nagle zatrzymał Garth.

\- Dobrze, że na ciebie wpadłem – powiedział.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Dean. – Znowu mam ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Nie, Bobby chce cie widzieć, masz tam przyjść jak najszybciej.

Ta wiadomość sprawiała, że ten dzień wydał się Deanowi jeszcze przyjemniejszy. Bobby rzadko go do siebie wzywał, tylko gdy miał jakąś wyjątkowo ważną sprawę. A co mogło być w tej chwili ważniejsze od wampira? Chyba tylko kolejna zmiana partnera, ale ponieważ z Castielem się już dogadywali, wątpił, by o to chodziło.

\- Dzięki, Garth – powiedział i udał się szybko do Bobby'ego. Ekscytacja, którą odczuwał bardzo go dziwiła. Zaczynał naprawdę wierzyć, że jest do tej roboty stworzony, skoro na myśl o zapolowaniu na wampira dostawał dreszczy podniecenia.

\- Hej, Bobby, co masz? – zapytał zaraz po wejściu do biura szefa. W tym właśnie momencie doznał uczucia deja vu. Castiel siedział na tym samym krześle, co w czasie pierwszego spotkania, Bobby był zawalony papierami, a Dean znowu był w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w biurze jest ktoś jeszcze.

\- Raczej czego nie mam – odparł Bobby. – A dokładniej kogo.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał, siadając na krześle obok Castiela. Spojrzał na niego, by dowiedzieć się czegoś z mimiki twarzy partnera, ale okazało się to być bezcelowym działaniem. – Ktoś umarł?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

Dean miał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale Castiel podał mu teczkę z aktami. Nie były to jednak akta sprawy, tylko osobowe. Nim je otworzył, przez głowę Deana w ciągu sekundy przeszło kilka możliwości, do kogo może ona należeć. Mogły być Castiela, co tłumaczyłoby jego obecność w biurze. Czy Bobby mógł odkryć, że anioł znalazł się tutaj dzięki kolegom z góry? Akta mogły też należeć do Sama. Albo gorzej, do jego samego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po otworzeniu zobaczył nazwisko Gordona. Po chwili jednak ulga ustąpiła miejsca zdziwieniu. Po co Bobby miałby im dawać akta Gordona? I co miał na myśli mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie ktoś umarł? Ofiarą był Gordon, czy może to on kogoś zamordował.

\- Co z Gordonem? – spytał, przeglądając akta. Gordon był dupkiem, ale znał się na swoim fachu, rozwiązał wiele spraw, głównie samemu. Bobby nigdy nie przydzielił mu stałego partnera.

\- Nie wrócił z urlopu – odparł Bobby. – Od dwóch dni nie ma z nim kontaktu.

\- Myślisz, że coś mu się stało?

\- Bobby zaproponował, byśmy go poszukali – odpowiedział za szefa Castiel. – Uważam, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. Castiel nie spieszył się do rozwiązywania śledztw. Robił to, bo musiał, w przeciwieństwie do Deana.

\- Lepsze to niż siedzenie w biurze. – Na twarzy anioła przez ułamek sekund pojawił się grymas. Coraz częściej okazywał mimiką emocje, choć dalej podstawową ekspresją była pokerowa twarz i skupione w jednym miejscu, ale zawsze pełne czujności oczy.

\- Dlaczego dajesz to nam? – spytał Bobby'ego Dean.

\- Bo wszyscy inni są zajęci. Jo i Ash wyjechali, wrócą jutro albo po jutrze, Garth też niedługo wyjeżdża. Pozostali też mają ręce pełne roboty, tylko wy się byczycie, więc chociaż się do czegoś przydajcie. I weźcie ze sobą Sama.

Cały entuzjazm Deana uleciał z niego jeszcze zanim Bobby dokończył zdanie. Nie, nie zgadzał się. Nie chciał Sama do pomocy. Zniknięcie Gordona mogło mieć jakiś związek z wampirem, inaczej po co on i Castiel mieliby się tym zająć? Odkąd anioł był jego partnerem, dostali dwie sprawy do rozwiązania i obie miały coś wspólnego z paranormalnymi istotami. Ta nie mogła być wyjątkiem, co potwierdzała sama ochota Castiela, by się tym zająć.

Musiał teraz szybko myśleć, by trzymać Sama z daleka. Będzie dalej kłamał, jeśli będzie trzeba. Woli brata wkurzonego, ale żywego, niż martwego.

\- Zajmiemy się tym – obiecał, choć przez chwilę się zawahał. Mógł przecież odmówić, powiedzieć, że ktoś inny może się tym zająć, a oni wezmą w zamian jakąś inną, mniej niebezpieczną sprawę. Ale nie zrobił tego, bo egoistyczna część jego umysłu aż się paliła na myśl o zabiciu wampira. Przypuszczał, że to była ta część, za którą od samego początku odpowiedzialny był cały entuzjazm do tej roboty z nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami. Musiał mieć to we krwi, bo inaczej nie mógł wytłumaczyć tego, czemu przeszedł nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Poza tym oczywiście, że Castiel był bardzo wiarygodny, gdy mu o tym opowiadał, a ostatnie polowanie też było bardzo przekonywujące.

Jak tylko znaleźli się z Castielem poza biurem Bobby'ego, Dean odciągnął anioła na bok, by nikt nie mógł ich w razie czego usłyszeć, a nawet jeśli, to najwyżej uznają ich rozmowę za normalną rzecz pomiędzy kolegami.

\- Myślisz, że to wampir? – zapytał partnera.

\- Tak – odparł Castiel, a Dean poczuł zimny dreszcz ogarniający całe jego ciało. – Ale może to być także coś innego.

\- Na przykład co?

\- Pełnia już była, więc na pewno nie wilkołak, poza tym znaleźliby ciało.

\- Nie pomagasz – zauważył Dean.

\- Z wampirem ukrywającym się w mieście jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie on stoi za zniknięciem Gordona. Może to być coś innego, ale nie sądzę. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, bo cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno jest niebezpieczne. Tak czy inaczej, Sam znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Dean nie zdziwił się, że Castiel zorientował się, co jest grane. Gadał o bezpieczeństwie Sama tak często, że anioł już to podchwycił.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma żadnych stworzeń, które mogłyby być niegroźne? – spytał z nadzieją. – Jackalope'y albo coś podobnego?

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak groźne potrafią być Jackalope'y – powiedział z powagą Castiel. – Lepiej chodźmy już i zajmijmy się tą sprawą.

Dean przytaknął niemrawo i ruszył za Castielem. W windzie wysłał do Sama wiadomość, by spotkał się z nimi przy Impali.

Castiel musiał jeszcze wrócić do biura, by zabrać stamtąd odznakę. Dean chciał wykorzystał cenne sekundy, by utworzyć jakiś plan awaryjny na wypadek spotkania wampira, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Poza paniką, miał tam kompletną pustkę.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to wampir? – zapytał jeszcze raz.

\- Będę pewny, gdy znajdę jakiś ślad – odparł. – Ale nie podejrzewam nic innego.

Dean był nieco otępiały, gdy szli do Impali, przy której czekał już Sam. Był uradowany, choć nie było się z czego cieszyć.

\- Może w końcu rozwiążemy razem jakąś porządną sprawę – powiedział Sam podczas wsiadania do samochodu.

Dean przytaknął z uśmiechem, choć w środku czuł coraz większą panikę, która ogarniała każdy centymetr jego ciała. Zauważył, że drżą mu palce, gdy odpalał silnik. Błagał, by Gordon po prostu się spił i dlatego nie mógł wrócić do pracy. Cokolwiek, byle tylko nie wampir.

Pojechali do mieszkania Gordona. Poprzez całą drogę Dean czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, który z tylnego siedzenia obserwował każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, podczas gdy Sam paplał bez końca z podekscytowania. Nie lubił Gordona tak jak Dean, obaj się wręcz nienawidzili, ale chciał go odnaleźć, zarówno dla korzyści zawodowych, jak i z samego faktu posiadania empatii i troski o drugiego człowieka.

Deana mało obchodził Gordon w tej chwili. Chciał tylko, żeby nie okazał się trupem pozbawionym krwi.

Nie mieli klucza do mieszkania, a nie chcieli wyważać drzwi, Dean musiał więc otworzyć je wytrychem. Gdy mu się udało i uchylił je, nie poczuł smrodu rozkładu, więc istniała duża szansa, że Gordon jeszcze żył, pod warunkiem, że wampir nie zamordował go gdzieś indziej.

\- Czego szukamy? – spytał Sam, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Castiel nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko od razu wszedł głębiej do mieszkania i po chwili zniknął im z oczu.

\- Czegoś podejrzanego – odpowiedział Dean i poszedł za partnerem, mając nadzieje, że Sam rozejrzy się gdzieś indziej.

Dom Gordona był niezwykle uporządkowany, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a zwłaszcza kolekcja broni palnej powieszona na ścianie. Dean nie od dziś wiedział, że znajomy z pracy ma hopla na jej punkcie i często przechwalał się swoimi nowymi zdobyczami do kolekcji, na którą wydawał krocie każdego roku. Gdyby nie to, że FBI miało zasady co do broni, Gordon pewnie przychodziłby z pistoletami maszynowymi albo jeszcze czymś większym.

Znalazł Castiela w sypialni. Stał na środku pokoju i nie ruszał się, miał zamknięte oczy, a gdy je otworzył, widać w nich było ogromne zaskoczenie.

\- Co? – zapytał Dean. – Masz coś?

\- Ślad wampira – odparł cicho, niemal szeptem. Dean poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Cała jego nadzieja na to, że to jednak nie wampir, właśnie przepadła. Czy zmysł anioła mógł się mylić? – Coś jest jednak nie tak.

\- To znaczy? – Serce zaczęło mu bić mocniej. Może to wampir wegetarianin, nie żywi się ludźmi i nie ma nic wspólnego z wampirem, który zabił Anitę.

\- Ślad jest bardzo wyraźny – wyjaśnił Castiel. Nadal wyglądał na zdumionego tym faktem. – Gdybym był w stanie go zobaczyć, miałby pewnie bardzo jaskrawy kolor. Jest jak linia, po której można iść do celu.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie możesz tak znaleźć wampira – przypomniał mu Dean. Odwrócił się na chwilę i zobaczył Sama, który w drugim pokoju szperał w rzeczach Gordona.

\- Coś się zmieniło. Im silniejsze emocje, tym wyraźniejszy ślad. Coś się tu musiało stać albo wampir był tu niedawno. Być może jedno i drugie. Gdybyśmy przyszli godzinę lub dwie później, ślad byłby za słaby.

\- Ale teraz jest silny.

Castiel, oglądający do tej pory sypialnie, odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Deana i w dwóch krokach znalazł się tuż przed nim patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Dean poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Cas, trochę dystansu – poprosił, ale anioł nie cofnął się, a nogi Deana odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

\- Mogę go wytropić – powiedział. – To może być nasza jedyna szansa.

Castiel był tak blisko, że Dean czuł na twarzy jego oddech, a od oczu nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Nie potrafił wymówić ani jednego słowa, był jak zahipnotyzowany, a Castiel bez wątpienia czekał na jego decyzję, której nie potrafił podjęć, gdy stali tak blisko siebie.

\- Ej, znaleźliście coś?

Dean odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Sama. Ostatni raz spojrzał w oczy Castiela, nim odwrócił się w stronę brata, który stał w progu, przyglądając im się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nic – odparł Dean i odkaszlnął, robiąc krok w tył, by odsunąć się od partnera na bardziej neutralną odległość. – A ty?

To była taka kompromitująca sytuacja. Przez te kilka sekund nie potrafił myśleć o niczym, tylko o tym, co miał przed oczami. Na nieszczęście okazał się to być Castiel. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, że Sam się pojawił i zadał im pytanie, czy nie.

\- Przejrzałem jego kalendarz, nie miał nic zaplanowane, a na sekretarce nie ma nagranych żadnych wiadomości. Komputer też nie pomógł.

Dean chciał się zapytać, kiedy zdążył zrobić to wszystko, ale podejrzewał, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź, więc nic nie powiedział. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się od Sama, jak długo stał tu z Castielem nic nie robiąc.

\- To gdzie teraz?

Sam w ogóle nie wyczuwał niezręczności Deana, który miał teraz wielką ochotę wyjść na powietrze i ochłonąć, najlepiej jak najdalej od Castiela, ale wciąż mieli robotę do zrobienia.

\- Sprawdźmy jeszcze raz wszystko – zdecydował. Zrobił to, by mieć jeszcze trochę czasu na rozmowę z aniołem. Wciąż mu nie odpowiedział, co mają zrobić.

\- Dobra. – Sam wyszedł, a Dean i Castiel znowu zostali sami.

\- Musimy się spieszyć, Dean – przypomniał mu anioł.

\- Myślę – syknął w jego stronę. – Gordon na pewno już nie żyje, ale gdzie jest ciało?

\- Jest duża szansa, że jeszcze nie zginął, wampir mógł go porwać, by przez jakiś czas czerpać z niego krew.

\- Możemy go jeszcze uratować – uświadomił sobie Dean. Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, jeśli była tak możliwość, musieli pójść za śladem i znaleźć wampira i być może żywego Gordona. – Dobra, idziemy.

\- Co z Samem? – spytał Castiel.

Sam. Całkiem zapomniał, że wciąż mają ze sobą Sama. Jak mają razem z nim wkroczyć do kryjówki wampira? Co jeśli Gordon jednak nie żyje i Sam dołączy do niego jako dystrybutor krwi zaraz po przekroczenia progu? Ale nie mogli nie spróbować, gryzłoby go sumienie do końca życia.

Mógłby spróbować odesłać brata, ale jakiej wymówki użyć, by zadziałała? Bilingi i wsparcie mogli załatwić przez telefon, a nic innego nie było im w tej chwili potrzebne. Sam mógłby przeszukać biurko Gordona, ale jakby wyjaśnił nieobecność swoją i Castiela?

\- Muszę pomyśleć – zdecydował, choć czuł już, że nic nie wymyśli. – Najlepiej myśli mi się w Impali.

\- Nie możemy tracić czasu.

\- Więc będziemy się kierować tropem, a w międzyczasie coś wymyślę – powiedział i szybko wyszedł z sypialni. – Sam! Zwijamy się!

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Muszę pomyśleć – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Pojeździmy po mieście i wykombinujemy, co dalej.

Wyszli z mieszkania i wsiedli do samochodu. Sam był zaskoczony, gdy Castiel usiadł z przodu, a Dean nie powiedział nic na ten temat.

Castiel usiadł jednak na siedzeniu pasażera nie po to, by dogryź Samowi. Dean potrzebował jego pomocy w nawigacji, musiał wiedzieć, w którym kierunku jechać, by znaleźć wampira. Nie mógłby tego robić, gdyby siedział z tyłu.

Ich jazda nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Castiel kierował Deana w dziwny sposób, czasami każąc mu nawet zataczać koła. Im dłużej to jednak trwało, tym spokojniejszy był Dean, bo miał więcej czasu, by wymyślić sposób na pozbycie się Sama. Był tak zdesperowany, że rozważał nawet kłótnie z bratem, byle go tylko zniechęcić. Miał już nawet pomysł, jak to zrobić, ale ostatecznie go nie zrealizował, bo Castiel kazał mu się zatrzymać daleko od centrum miasta, tuż przed wjazdem na budowę, na której nie było jednak żywej duszy, a znak przy bramie wskazywał, że została przerwana z braku środków.

\- Dean, co my tu robimy? – zapytał Sam.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela szukając u niego pomocy, ale jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału i Dean musiał sam sobie z tym poradzić. On to zaczął i on to skończy.

\- Musimy coś sprawdzić w sprawie zamordowanej nastolatki – odpowiedział bratu z uśmiechem, ale doskonale wiedział, że to wcale nie było przekonujące.

\- Tutaj? – zdziwił się Sam. – Co nastolatka robiłaby na budowie?

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi, musiał więc improwizować.

\- Po prostu zostań w wozie, a my z Castielem się rozejrzymy – powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Podszedł do bramy, która była zamknięta na łańcuch. Musieli się wspiąć.

Dotykał już siatki, gdy usłyszał za sobą zatrzaskiwane drzwi. Raz i dwa. Sam też wysiadł.

\- Nie zamierzam siedzieć zamknięty w wozie – uparł się.

Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz wpadnie w jeszcze większą panikę.

\- Sam, proszę cię, zostań w wozie.

Błagał, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że da się to jakoś rozwiązać.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie od czasu sprawy na Florydzie.

Po raz kolejny Dean znalazł się w kropce. Nie mógł unikać więcej prawdy, musiał powiedzieć Samowi wszystko, ale czy mu uwierzy? Prędzej wyśle go do wariatkowo, chyba że Castiel pokaże swoje moce.

\- Sam...

Przerwał mu dźwięk potrząsanej siatki. Obaj z Samem spojrzeli w jej kierunku i zobaczyli, jak Castiel zwinnie przeskakuje na drugą stronę. Chociaż na samej górze siatki znajdowały się pozostałości drutu kolczastego, anioł nawet nie zahaczył o nie płaszczem, który właśnie wygładzał.

\- Idziecie? – zapytał, patrząc na nich w zniecierpliwieniu.

Dean miał ochotę go zabić. Castiel dosłownie zaprosił Sama do wspólnego wypadu i nic już nie mogło go powstrzymać. Jeśli tak chciał się bawić, proszę bardzo, ale jeśli Samowi stanie się krzywda, to będzie jego wina.

Sam zaczął się wspinać i po chwili stał już obok Castiela po drugiej stronie.

\- Dalej, Dean – popędzał go.

Niechętnie Dean dołączył do partnera i brata. Niefortunnie złapał się jednak w złym miejscu i naciął wewnętrzna stronę lewej dłoni. Jak na małą ranę, krew leciała bardzo szybko, co zapewne było winą przyspieszonego tętna wywołanego strachem o życie brata. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel będzie go pilnował.

\- W porządku? – spytał Sam, widząc jego ranę.

\- Tak.

\- Lepiej to później opatrz, bo może się wdać zakażenie.

Nie potrzebował nic opatrywać, miał prywatny szpital na dwóch nogach, który stał tuż obok.

Sam dalej nie rozumiał, co tu w ogóle robią, ale podążał za nimi, nie oddalając się. Dean był mu za to wdzięczny, chciał mieć oko na brata przez cały czas ich pobytu na budowie.

Wokoło nie było żadnych maszyn, wszystko zostało zabrane, zostały tylko niektóre materiały, ale największą uwagę przyciągał niedokończony budynek stojący na samym środku placu. Miał kilka pięter, ale żadnego wykończonego dachu, drzwi czy okien, jego budowę praktycznie przerwano w połowie.

Weszli do środka kolosa, gdzie również znajdowały się pozostałości po budowie. Wszystko zdążył przykryć kurz i piach, który naniósł do środka wiatr.

\- Czy ktoś mi może w końcu powiedzieć, co tu robimy? – zapytał Sam. Wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego, ale i zaniepokojonego. Dean wiedział, że martwi się o niego, bo nigdy nie widział go zachowującego się w taki sposób.

\- Mówiłem, to dotyczy tej zamordowanej nastolatki – nie kłamał, ale nie czuł się z tego powodu lepiej.

\- Jak chcesz. – Sam wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę schodów. – Rozdzielmy się, szybciej nam pójdzie. Cokolwiek robimy.

Sam nie wierzył, że ma to jakiś związek ze sprawą, Dean widział to w jego oczach, gdy spojrzeli na siebie. Nie sądził, że jest tu coś wartego uwagi.

Dean patrzył bezradnie, jak brat znika mu z oczu, wchodząc na kolejne piętro budynku. Najgorsze w tym obrazku było dla Deana to, że Sam był nieuzbrojony. Nie zobaczył broni u niego i Castiela, więc uznał, że nic im nie zagraża.

\- Cas, gdzie jest ten wampir? – zapytał szybko anioła.

\- Nie wiem – odparł. – Wiem, że tu jest, albo był, ale nie wiem gdzie.

\- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Przecież nie mógł pójść za Samem, mieli się rozdzielić. Powinien był mu powiedzieć wszystko wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze miał na to szansę.

\- Rozejrzę się na zewnątrz i upewnię, że wampir nie próbuje uciec – oznajmił Castiel. - Masz

\- Co to jest? – spytał, biorąc do ręki przedmiot, który podał mu partner. Wyglądał jak sztylet, ale miał dziwną rękojeść i był cały srebrny. Nigdy nie widział tej broni u Castiela.

\- Anielskie ostrze – odparł. – Zabija prawie wszystko, również wampira.

To tłumaczyło, czemu nigdy nie widział u Castiela pistoletu.

\- A co z tobą? – spytał.

\- Mam to. – Anioł uniósł do góry rękę.

\- Promienie śmierci, no tak.

Castiel wyszedł na zewnątrz budynku, ale Dean zaczął sprawdzać parter, drugi raz tego dnia mając wrażenie deja vu. Przypomniał mu się dzień, kiedy razem z Bennym szukali przestępcy.

Teraz szukał Gordona, ale miał się też na baczności na wypadek ataku wampira. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że pewnie był teraz dla niego niezłą przynętą. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to jego zaatakował, a nie Castiela czy Sama.

Dean wychylił się zza rogu i zerknął do środka następnego pomieszczenia, gdy nagle usłyszał odgłos wystrzału, jego echo i kolejne dwa strzały. Serce zamarło mu w przerażeniu, gdy w ciągu krótkiej chwili jego umysł zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko jedna osoba mogła teraz skorzystać z broni.

\- Sammy – szepnął i spanikowany pobiegł w kierunku schodów, którymi dostał się na pierwsze piętro. – Sam!

Nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale Sam był już dawno na czwartym piętrze, nie szukając niczego konkretnego. Chciał wykorzystać chwile samotności by zastanowić się, co dziwnego dzieje się z Deanem. Odkąd zaczął pracować z Castielem, w ogóle go nie poznawał. Zaczynał się poważnie martwić o brata.

\- Sam – usłyszał nagle za sobą. Głos był ochrypły, nie rozpoznawał go, ale gdy się odwrócił, wiedział już do kogo należy.

\- Gordon? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Co ty tu robisz?

Gordon nie odpowiedział tylko wpatrywał się w niego ze swojego miejsca. Swoim ciałem zasłaniaj jedyne wyjście z pokoju, w którym obaj się znaleźli.

\- Gordon? – powtórzył zaniepokojony Sam. – Hej, nic ci nie jest? Szukaliśmy cię.

Drugi agent zrobił krok w jego stronę, a Sam, czując nagły strach, cofnął się pod samą ścianę, kładąc dłoń na kaburze z pistoletem, którą miał przy biodrze.

Gordon dalej milczał i powoli zbliżał się w jego kierunku. W końcu był tak blisko, że Sam był w stanie zobaczyć jego oczy. Były czarne, źrenica rozszerzyła się tak bardzo, że nie było widać koloru tęczówki. Znał to spojrzenie, Gordon był głodny.

\- Jeszcze jeden krok i strzelę – zagroził, wyciągając broń i mierząc nią do mężczyzny. – Gordon?

Nie usłuchał, dlatego Sam bez zawahania strzelił. Tylko w nogę, by go unieruchomić, ale Gordon tylko jęknął, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc i szedł dalej.

Sam czuł narastający strach. Wystrzelił kolejne dwa razy, tym razem celując w pierś. Jedna kula trafiła bez wątpienia w płuco, a druga w serce, ale nic to nie dało. Sam nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, żaden narkotyk nie wywołałby takiej niewrażliwości na ból.

Strzały rozwścieczyły Gordona. Odsłonił zęby jak jakiś dziki zwierz i rzucił się do przodu, wytracając przerażonemu Samowi broń z ręki.

\- Gordon, przestań! – krzyknął próbując odrzucić od siebie mężczyznę. Gordon jednak był zbyt silny. – Gordon, to ja! Nie poznajesz?!

Chciał mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale tak jak strzały, nie dawało to żadnego rezultatu. Gordon trzymał go mocno, wbijając palce w ciało z siłą imadła. Sam mógł tylko patrzeć i modlić się, by Dean i Castiel usłyszeli strzały. Nikt jednak nie nadchodził, nie słyszał kroków.

\- Gordon, przestań! – powtórzył spanikowany. Przeraził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mężczyźnie wyrosły kolejne zęby. Długie i spiczaste. Pojawiły się nagle, jakby wysuwając się z dziąseł. Sam czuł narastającą panikę. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało z Gordonem i czy to coś w ogóle nim jest. Oddech mu przyspieszył, zaczął się dusić. Zastrzyk adrenaliny pozwolił mu dalej się opierać, ale to nie mogło na długo wystarczyć. Gordon przybliżał swoją twarz coraz bardziej, nie patrzył mu jednak w oczy, jego wzrok skierowany był na szyję.

Spanikowany Sam rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, której mógłby użyć. Na stercie worków z piaskiem, zaraz na wyciągniecie ręki, leżał drut kolczasty.

Wciąż miał wolne ręce, dlatego chwycił go szybko i owinął wokół gardła Gordona. Liczył na cokolwiek, na to że Gordon się udusi, wykrwawi lub po prostu odpadnie mu łeb. Wszystko byle tylko uratowało mu to życie.

Gordon wyraźnie nie spodziewał się takiego oporu, ale nie zaprzestał swoich prób zbliżenia się do gardła Sama, który z całej siły ciągnął za oba końce drutu powoli zaciskającego się coraz bardziej wokół szyi Gordona. Drut wżynał mu się w ręce, ale nie czuł bólu, nie czuł już nawet strachu tylko czystą determinację i wolę życia.

Z ust Gordona zaczęła wypływać krew, mimo to wciąż walczył, podobnie jak Sam, który czuł, jak drut przecina szyję drugiego mężczyzny niczym masło. Nie był już go w stanie zobaczyć, tak głęboko wszedł. Adrenalina wciąż działa i dodała mu jeszcze więcej siły. Pociągnął jeszcze mocniej, drut zupełnie jakby przecinał powietrze przedarł się pomiędzy dwoma kręgami szyjnymi i wyszedł z drugiej strony, rozcinając kolejne mięśnie oraz skórę.

Sam nie czuł już oporu, gdy głowa Gordona potoczyła się po podłodze, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. Ciężko dysząc, wpatrywał się w nią i ciało, które leżało teraz u jego stóp. Musiało minąć kilka chwil, nim poziom adrenaliny opadł i powrócił strach oraz świadomość tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Wydając z siebie trudny do nazwania dźwięk, Sam osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i czołgając się na plecach, odsunął się jak najdalej od ciała. Jego oddech był nierówny, szybko nabierał i wypuszczał powietrze, znowu się dusił.

\- Sam! – usłyszał krzyk Deana. To go trochę uspokoiło. Dean tu był. Dean go ochroni, tak jak zawsze to robi.

Już po chwili Dean znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, ale Sam nie mógł oderwać oczu od głowy Gordona. Nawet gdyby mógł odwrócić wzrok, był pewny, że nadal widziałby te ogromne zęby i głód w oczach byłego współpracownika.

Dean od razu zauważył brata siedzącego pod ścianą i szybko do niego podbiegł, upuszczając broń Castiela na podłogę.

\- Sammy, jesteś cały? – zapytał. Chwycił twarz brata w dłonie, by skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Podziałało. Sam spojrzał na niego, ale zrobił to takimi przerażonymi oczami, że Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- W porządku? – powtórzył pytanie, nie doczekawszy się poprzednio odpowiedzi.

Sam pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w swoje zakrwawione dłonie, które drżały jak w febrze.

\- Dean... Co to było? – zapytał. – To nie był Gordon, miał wielkie zęby i chciał mnie ugryźć.

Dean w końcu zauważył ciało Gordona i jego głowę leżącą kilka kroków dalej. Tuż obok leżał też drut kolczasty, którego jeden koniec znajdował się nad kolanach Sama, cały w jego krwi.

\- Kurwa. Sammy, twoje ręce – powiedział Dean. Zdjął z siebie marynarkę i przycisnął ją do ran na rękach, by powstrzymać krwawienie.

\- Odciąłem mu głowę – wymamrotał Sam. – Dean, odciąłem mu głowę!

\- Spokojnie, Sam – szeptał do brata Dean. Sam był w szoku, musieli go stąd zabrać jak najszybciej, ale najpierw trzeba go było uleczyć. – Cas! Przydałaby się mała pomoc! – krzyknął i już po chwili w pokoju pojawił się anioł. Gdzie był wcześniej, kiedy rozległy się strzały, było zagadką.

\- Pozwól. – Castiel przyklęknął przy Samie i dotknął jego poprzecinanych dłoni. Drut wbił się naprawdę głęboko, zatrzymał się dopiero na kościach. Dean patrzył w zdumieniu, jak rany znikają, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet blizn. Zupełnie jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

Sam również przypatrywał się całemu procesowi i gdy zobaczył swoje dłonie, które były zupełnie jak nowe, spojrzał zaskoczony na Castiela.

\- Jak ty to...?

\- Wyjaśnimy ci wszystko po drodze – odparł Dean i złapał brata pod ramię, pomagając mu wstać. – Cas, posprzątasz to?

Musieli jakoś pozbyć się ciała Gordona, nim ktoś je znajdzie. Najważniejsze jednak było pozbycie się stąd DNA Sama, który zostawił po sobie niewielką kałużę krwi.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął Castiel.

Dean wyszedł razem z Samem na świeże powietrze i pozwoli zbliżał się z nią do bramy, która o dziwo była otwarta. Castiel musiał ją otworzyć, gdy rozglądał się na około budynku.

Posadził brata na miejscu pasażera obok kierowcy. Chciał go mieć blisko, tak na wszelki wypadek. Castiel go uleczył, ale Sam nadal był roztrzęsiony. Miał wielkie szczęście, że znalazł pod ręką drut kolczasty i owinął go akurat wokół szyi. I że ciągnął tak mocno, że odciął Gordonowi głowę. Gdyby nie to, zapewne już by nie żył, Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy zdążyłby na czas.

Był wściekły, że Castiel nie pojawił się wcześniej. Ze swoją teleportacją powinien się znaleźć przy Samie w sekundę. Nie miał mu jednak za złe, bardziej obwiniał samego siebie. Gdyby wcześniej powiedział o wszystkim Samowi, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał rozmówić się później z aniołem, gdy będą sami. Teraz miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, musiał uspokoić brata.

Sam albo nadal był zbyt przerażony, by zadawać pytania albo pomimo poprzednich kłamstw nadal ufał Deanowi i wierzył, że rzeczywiście wszystko wyjaśni później. Siedział więc spokojnie w samochodzie, patrząc się przed siebie, a Dean stał obok, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, by zapewnić go, że wciąż tu jest.

Castiel dołączył do nich po kilku minutach. Dean usiadł za kierownicą i pojechał do mieszkania swojego i Sama.

\- Uprzątnąłeś wszystko? – spytał Castiela.

\- Tak – odparł.

\- Jak mamy wyjaśnić Gordona bez głowy? I te wielkie zęby? – Wdział je tylko przez chwilę, ale dobrze je zapamiętał.

\- Proponuję anonimowy telefon. Ukryłem jego zęby, pozbyłem się też krwi Sama i śladów naszych butów. Będę później musiał zniszczyć także ślady samochodu.

Deanowi podobał się ten pomysł. Zerknął na brata, by zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale Sam dalej patrzył przed siebie i nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Odciął się od wszystkiego, by jakoś się uspokoić.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to Gordon jest wampirem?

\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał szczerze Castiel. – Nie potrafię rozpoznać konkretnego wampira po śladzie, jaki zostawia. Myślałem, że to co znalazłem u Gordona należało do wampira, którego ścigamy. Musiał natknąć się na Gordona w czasie jego urlopu i go przemienić.

\- Po co?

\- Prawdopodobnie szuka sobie pobratymców.

\- Świetnie, więcej tego cholerstwa – westchnął Dean i zamilkł na resztę drogi, co jakiś czas patrząc z troską na Sama.


	11. Czy ma pan chwilę na rozmowę o Castielu?

Droga do mieszkania była trudna, bynajmniej nie z powodu innych użytkowników ruchu. Dean aż tak bardzo się nie spieszył, jechał uważnie, nawet jeżeli jego wzrok co jakiś czas wędrował w stronę brata. Nie, jazda była trudna, bo w Deanie wciąż funkcjonowały resztki adrenaliny, która za nic nie chciała opuścić jego organizmu. Choć może tylko dzięki niej był w stanie zachować spokój na drodze i się nie rozbić.

Kiedy zobaczył Sama pod ścianą, zakrwawionego, bladego jak śnieg i przerażonego, obawiał się najgorszego. Przestraszył się, że wampir zdążył go ugryźć i teraz Sam umierał, dlatego był taki blady i dlatego na jego szyi była krew. Dopiero gdy do niego podbiegł zdał sobie sprawę, że bladość to wynik przerażenia, a krew nie jest jego, tylko trupa leżącego tuż obok. Ta na szyi nie była jego, ale ta na rękach już tak. Ręce Sama były niemal przecięte w połowie. Nie miał czasu, by je czymś osłonić, nim złapał za drut i owinął nim szyję Gordona.

Dean już sam nie wiedział, czy czuć ulgę, czy strach. Z jednej strony Sam poznał prawdę i przeżył, głównie dzięki swojemu szczęściu, ale tak niewiele brakowało. I to przerażało go wciąż najbardziej. Nie zdążyłby z pomocą, czuł to. Nie wiedział, jak blisko ugryzienia był Gordon, ale gdyby nie drut, nie miałby już brata. A to wszystko przez niego, bo bał się go ostrzec przed wszystkim wcześniej.

Sam wciąż był roztrzęsiony, gdy Dean wprowadził go do mieszkania i posadził na kanapie w salonie. Za wszelką cenę musiał go teraz uspokoić, okrył więc brata kocem i poszedł do kuchni, by zrobić mu coś na uspokojenie. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy szybciej będzie pójść do apteki tuż obok i kupić coś na uspokojenie, czy zaparzyć zieloną herbatę, gdy Castiel pojawił się znikąd i za jednym dotknięciem czajnika, zagrzał całą znajdującą się tam wodę. Całkiem zapomniał, że anioł wciąż jest z nimi, od momentu krótkiej pogaduszki w aucie nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi, zbyt zaabsorbowanym Samem, który siedział na miejscu pasażera i pustym wzrokiem wyglądał przez przednią szybę.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptał i szybko zrobił herbatę, którą zaniósł bratu.

Sam nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Gdyby nie to, że zaciskał palca na kocu, Dean nigdy by się nie zorientował, że w ogóle reaguje na jakiekolwiek bodźce.

Podał mu kubek i usiadł obok, postanawiając, że zrobił póki co wszystko, co się dało. Teraz musiał czekać. Przez cały ten czas obserwował Sama, który powoli pił herbatę, wpatrując się przy tym w wyłączony telewizor. Obaj ignorowali wielkiego słonia w pokoju, którym był Castiel. Dean nie miał go w zasięgu wzroku, ale wiedział, że wciąż tu jest, czuł jego obecność. Nie miał jednak czasu, by się z nim rozmówić, musiał ułożyć sobie w myślach wyjaśnienia, jakich prędzej czy później zażąda Sam.

Pomimo jego bliskiego spotkania z wampirem, Dean wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda się to jeszcze jakoś utrzymać w tajemnicy. Nie miał się co jednak oszukiwać, Sam nie da się spławić nawet najlepszym kłamstwem, którego Dean i tak nie wymyśliłby nawet po trzystu latach. Jedynym sposobem pozbycia się tego problemu było wymazanie pamięci. Pamiętał, że Castiel jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Mógłby zastosować to na Samie, tak jak proponował to po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Wtedy Sam nie pamiętałby spotkania z Gordonem i nie wiedziałby o istnieniu wampirów. O ile w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co spotkał, to wampir.

Dean jednak nie mógł się zmusić do czegoś takiego. Nadszedł w końcu czas, żeby Sam poznał prawdę, czy to się im obu spodoba, czy nie. Castiel od początku miał rację, gdyby Sam wcześniej wiedział o zagrożeniu, nawet nie próbowałby strzelać do Gordona, od razu chwyciłby za drut. Wciąż poraniłby sobie ręce, ale nie byłby teraz w takim szoku, bo tak jak Dean dowiedziałby się o wszystkim w łagodny sposób. Castiel pokazałby mu parę sztuczek i wszystko byłoby w porządku. A tak przez jego głupotę i obsesyjną próbę chronienia brata, Sam mógł zginąć. To było wpisane w ich zawód, ale łatwiej było mu myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie ze strony zwykłego człowieka, niż ze strony potwora z horroru.

Czekanie trwało w nieskończoność, ale Sam w końcu odstawił pusty kubek po herbacie i odwrócił się w stronę brata.

\- Już ci lepiej? – zapytał cicho Dean.

\- Tak – odparł nieco ochrypniętym głosem. – Chyba nie zemdleję ani się nie uduszę.

To pomogło Deanowi się odprężyć. Przez cały ten czas najbardziej obawiał się tego, że Sam popadł w akinezję i bez pomocy lekarzy i mocnych środków uspokajających się nie obejdzie. Na szczęście nic takiego się stało.

Musiało minąć jeszcze kilka minut, nim Sam znów się odezwał. Zadał przy tym pytanie, którego Dean najbardziej chciał uniknąć.

\- Co się stało z Gordonem?

Łatwo było się domyślić, że nie pyta o to, czy na pewno jest martwy. Dean chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, że prawdopodobnie został czymś naszprycowany i dlatego chciał zabić Sama. Niestety czas na kłamstwa się skończył, teraz musiał być szczery wobec brata.

\- Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwne – zaczął ostrożnie i nieco nerwowo. Powinien był ćwiczyć to sobie wcześniej przed lustrem – ale Gordon jakimś cudem stał się wampirem.

\- Chcę prawdziwej odpowiedzi Dean, przestań mnie w końcu okłamywać – poprosił Sam, patrząc na brata z determinacja w oczach.

\- Mówię prawdę – zapewnił. – Wszystkie poprzednie wymówki, to było kłamstwo, ale teraz nie kłamię.

Sam pokręcił głową, dalej nie wierząc.

\- Wampiry to wytwór wyobraźni – powiedział i odwrócił wzrok. – Zwykłe wierzenia ludowe.

\- Tak, też tak myślałem – przyznał. Wiedział, że Sam ma prawo mu nie wierzyć, zwłaszcza po ostatnich kłamstwach, ale i tak czuł się tym urażony. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, Sam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie chcę, żeby znowu coś takiego ci się przytrafiło. Nie chcę, żeby znowu stała ci się krzywda.

\- Trochę już na to za późno – zauważył.

Dean poczuł ukucie winy, gdy Sam spojrzał na niego zły i z pretensjami.

\- Wiem, przepraszam – kajał się. Nie obchodziło go, że Castiel wszystko słyszy, ufał aniołowi i wiedział, że nie będzie się z tego śmiał. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć o wszystkim wcześniej, ale się bałem. No bo co niby miałem powiedzieć? „Hej, Sam, jak leci? Przy okazji, poluję na wampira?" To by nie przeszło, nie uwierzyłbyś mi. Ale mimo to powinienem był spróbować. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Powoli z twarzy Sama znikały negatywne emocje, zostało tylko rozczarowanie, które Dean uznał za reakcję na brak zaufania wobec brata.

\- Załóżmy, że ci wierzę – powiedział Sam. – Jakim cudem Gordona zamienił się w Edwarda?

\- Cóż... – Dean próbował udzielić odpowiedzi, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nic na ten temat nie wie. Odwrócił się do Castiela, który stał kawałek za kanapą. – Cas, może tak mała pomoc?

\- Człowiek musi pożywić się krwią wampira, by stać się jednym z nich – wyjaśnił anioł i stanął przed braćmi. Ratował teraz Deanowi tyłek, tłumacząc to wszystko. Nikt tak jak on nie opowiadał czegoś z pozoru bzdurnego z takim przekonaniem. Nadawałby się na polityka, nikt by się nie zorientował, że kłamie, dopóki nie byłoby za późno. – Przemiana jest bardzo nieprzyjemna, zmysły się wyostrzają, człowiek słyszy bicie serca i szum przepływającej w żyłach krwi. Ale najgorsze czego doświadcza, to uczucie głodu.

\- Gordon patrzył na mnie jak na obiad – zauważył Sam.

\- Musiał zostać przemieniony niedawno, a potem uciekł na zamkniętą budowę. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie zabił nikogo po drodze.

\- Chciał zabić Sama.

\- Był łatwym celem. Stwórca Gordona musiał mu wyjaśnić, co może go zabić, dlatego nie bał się Sama, który miał przy sobie tylko pistolet. Ja byłem na zewnątrz, a ty miałeś moją broń.

\- Dobra, kumam, Gordon był głodny, ale przecież znał Sama, pracowali w jednym biurze. Czemu go zaatakował?

\- Głód jest bardzo silnym pragnieniem, Dean. Poza tym, Gordon nie przepadał za wami. Jego niechęć i pragnienie krwi były zbyt silne, nie mógł się powstrzymać ani przegapić takiej okazji.

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę przemienił go ten sam, na którego polujemy? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak sądzę.

Dean spojrzał na brata, by zobaczyć czy jeszcze słucha i czy uznał ich już za wariatów kwalifikujących się do wizyty w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Sam nie miał zadowolonej miny, ale nie był też przerażony, raczej zaskoczony i zdezorientowany.

\- Wszystko co mówicie, jest nawet logiczne – przyznał. – Ale wszystko jest takie nieprawdopodobne. – Spojrzał na Castiela. – Na przykład to, że twój dotyk uleczył moje ręce. Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Jestem aniołem – odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Aniołem – powtórzył Sam. – Takim ze skrzydełkami i aure...

\- Nie kończ – poprosił go Dean. – To nie taki anioł, tylko go rozzłościsz.

\- Dean mówi prawdę. Wasze wyobrażenia o aniołach są dalekie od prawdy, a ja nie jestem tu po to, by czuwać nad waszym bezpieczeństwem.

\- Przynajmniej nie zawsze – mruknął Dean, przypominając sobie ducha, przed którym Castiel go uratował.

\- Więc po co? – spytał Sam. Dean zauważył, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta ciekawości. Prawdopodobne czy nie, to co opowiadał Castiel było dla niego niezwykle ciekawe.

\- Zostałem zesłany, by przeszkolić Deana w zabijaniu istot paranormalnych, takich jak wampiry. To początek dużego przedsięwzięcia, które ma się zakończyć poznaniem przez wszystkich ludzi prawdy o świecie nadprzyrodzonym.

\- Chcesz, żeby wszyscy ludzie o tym wiedzieli?

\- Tak będzie najlepiej. Za długo już żyjecie w niewiedzy.

\- To miłe z waszej strony – przyznał Sam. – Ale czy to nie będzie za duży szok dla ludzi?

\- Właśnie dlatego zaczynamy od osób, które szybciej przyswoją tę informację. Jak na przykład Dean.

\- Czyli nie jesteś prawdziwym agentem FBI?

\- Nie. Zostałem partnerem Deana tylko dlatego, bo moi zwierzchnicy namieszali w głowach wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za tę decyzję. To oni skłonili Bobby'ego do zmiany zdania. Gdyby nie to, bylibyście teraz partnerami.

Dean był zaskoczony tą informacją, bo choć podejrzewał, że coś było nie tak z nagłą zmianą decyzji Bobby'ego, to nie sądził, że anioły były w to zamieszane aż tak bardzo. Miło było usłyszeć, że to jednak nie Bobby podjął ostateczną decyzję tylko jakieś skrzydlate dupki z góry.

\- Anioły cały czas kontrolują sytuację – kontynuował Castiel. – To one znajdują sprawy, którymi potem się zajmujemy. Przekazują je niczego nieświadomym ludziom, a następnie agentom, którzy dostali do pomocy anioła.

\- Czyli już nigdy nie uświadczę w swojej pracy normalnego morderstwa? – spytał z żalem Dean. A tak bardzo liczył na to, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie miał okazję wpakować kogoś za kratki.

\- Nie, Bobby daje nam tylko te sprawy, które otrzymuje od aniołów.

\- Czy oni nas obserwują? Twoi przełożeni?

\- Wiedzą tylko to, co przekazuję im w swoich raportach.

\- Super. – Nie bawiła go perspektywa bycia obserwowanym przez zgraję świętych kurczaków. Potrzebował prywatności.

\- To wciąż nieprawdopodobne. – Sam znowu przypomniał im o swojej obecności. Siedział skulony i nadal opatulony kocem. Wyglądał koszmarnie, cała ta wiedza musiała go nagle bardzo przytłoczyć. – Nie wiem nawet, co o tym myśleć – przyznał. Spojrzał przy tym na Deana desperacko, szukając u niego jakikolwiek pomocy w zrozumieniu tego wszystkiego, o czym opowiedział mu Castiel.

\- Dobra, na dziś koniec tego wszystkiego – zdecydował. – Cas, zostaw nas samych.

Castiel przytaknął i na oczach obu braci zniknął pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim. Zaskoczyło to Sama, który odsunął się od miejsca, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał anioł.

\- Jak on to...

\- Nazywa to lataniem – wyjaśnił Dean. – Ale dla mnie to tylko zwykła teleportacja.

\- Więc on ma skrzydła?

Dean był zdziwiony, bo wygonił Castiela po to, by dać odetchnąć bratu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Sam chce wiedzieć więcej, choć nadal nie powiedział, czy w to wszystko wierzy.

\- Ma, nawet je widziałem.

\- Serio? – Podekscytowanie na twarzy Sama było aż nazbyt widoczne. Dean poczuł się źle z myślą, że musi nieco naprostować swoją poprzednią wypowiedź.

\- No niezupełnie. Widziałem tylko ich cień. Cas mówi, że jego prawdziwa forma, w tym i skrzydła, wypala oczy.

\- Prawdziwa forma?

Dean spędził następnych kilka minut tłumacząc bratu, na czym polega opętanie przez anioła. Powtórzył mu to samo, co powiedział mu Castiel, nie było tego wiele, ale wystarczyło, by rozpalić jeszcze bardziej ciekawość Sama. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie traktował on tematu jako czegoś niezwykłego. Naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, a czy robił to, by w końcu uwierzyć, czy dla samej przyjemności poznawanie czegoś nowego, nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Chciał wiedzieć, a Dean był bardziej niż chętny, by wszystko mu opowiedzieć.

\- Jak długo już znasz prawdę? – zapytał w końcu Sam.

\- Praktycznie od początku – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Castiel wyjawił mi swoją tożsamość drugiego albo trzeciego dnia znajomości, nie pamiętam. Zabrał mnie na dach budynku i pokazał skrzydła. To było przerażające jak cholera.

Sam uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy odkąd zabił Gordona. Pierwszy raz kogoś zabił. Dean wiedział, że chociaż na razie znosi to wyjątkowo dobrze, to później tak nie będzie. Też nie zareagował w dziwny sposób na pierwszego człowieka, którego zabił, ale później miał koszmary przez kilka następnych tygodni. Ciągle widział spojrzenie mężczyzny, którego zastrzelił. Nie był niewinną osobą, był mordercą i chciał go zabić. Dean zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Strzelił i wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu winny. Bo i dlaczego miałby się tak czuć? Facet zasługiwał na śmierć po tym, jak zaszlachtował całą rodzinę wraz z dziećmi. A mimo to nie mógł przestać śnić o przerażeniu w jego oczach, gdy leżąc na ziemi dotykał rany po kuli, desperacko próbując zatamować krew.

Jeśli on tak się czuł po zabicie przestępcy, jak będzie czuł się Sam? Gordon był w momencie śmierci potworem i chciał go zabić, ale rządziły nim instynkty, nad którymi nie mógł zapanować. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, że atakuje Sama, liczyła się tylko krew w jego żyłach, która mogła zaspokoić coraz bardziej dający mu się we znaki głód.

Gordon był niewinny i nie zasługiwał na śmierć ani na to, co mu się stało. Nawet jeśli był dupkiem, wciąż był jednym z nich, agentem. Sam zabił nie tylko niewinną osobę, ale i kolegę z pracy. Dean wiedział, że będzie musiał pilnować brata przez jakiś czas, dopóki będzie pewny, że poczucie winy go nie zabije.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – przyznał Sam. – Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

\- To ja powinienem ciebie o to pytać.

\- Nadal jestem skołowany – odparł. – Anioły, wampiry? Nie zrozum mnie źle, wierzę w anioły, modle się, ale Castiel...

\- Nie przypomina anioła – dokończył za niego.

\- Właśnie. Potrafi być dupkiem, nie zachowuje się jak anioł, nie wygląda jak on. Nawet Monica był wierniejsza aniołowi niż Castiel.

\- Ta laska z Dotyku anioła? – spytał Dean. – Oglądasz to?

\- Czasami lecą powtórki – odparł zawstydzony.

\- To serial dla bab.

\- Mówi to ten, który ogląda Doktora Sexy.

\- Hej, on jest męski.

\- Tak, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Nic.

Ta krótka, braterska sprzeczka pozwoliła rozładować napięcie i rozluźnić atmosferę. Sam nie siedział już taki spięty i nawet dalej się uśmiechał, a to był dobry znak.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć – kontynuował po chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko od czasu do czasu parsknięciem śmiechu któregoś z nich – że nie tak wyobrażałem sobie anioły. Nie że jestem zwolennikiem białych, nieskazitelnych szat i blond loków, ale inaczej to wyglądało w moich wyobrażeniach.

\- Cas mówił mi, że jest żołnierzem Boga. Może dlatego nie przypomina normalnego anioła.

\- To albo ciało, które opętał. Pomyśl, mógł opętać kogokolwiek, starca, kobietę, dziecko.

\- To trochę przerażające. – Dean nie wspomniał bratu, że James Novak, którego opętał Castiel, miał najpewniej rodzinę. Nie chciał go straszyć. Nie chciał też straszyć samego siebie, a sprawa opętań tak właśnie na niego działała. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby zostać opętany. James miał o tyle dobrze, że jego dusza nie była już w ciele, którego używał Castiel. Ale co, gdyby było inaczej? To musiało być potworne wiedzieć, że twoje ciało jest kontrolowane przez inną istotę. Za twoją zgodą, ale jednak. Ktoś taki pewnie nie ma już żadnej prywatności, anioł całkowicie kontroluje jego ciało. Scenariusz jak z jakiegoś horroru.

\- Tak, trochę – zgodził się. – Powiesz mi teraz, jak się z tym czujesz? Ja już powiedziałem.

\- Trudno było mi uwierzyć na początku – przyznał. – Czasami nadal jest, zwłaszcza gdy Cas opowiada o nowych stworzeniach. Ale to że jest aniołem, przyjąłem raczej spokojnie i szybko w to uwierzyłem. Popisał się swoimi umiejętnościami i to wystarczyło. Teleportacja i leczenie to jest nic, poczekaj aż zobaczysz, co innego potrafi. Gdy byliśmy na Florydzie, odgonił ducha promieniem wystrzelonym z dłoni i...

\- Duch? – przerwał Deanowi jego pełną podekscytowania paplaninę. – Na Florydzie był duch?

\- Tak, tego zmarłego przed pięcioma laty faceta. Kochał rekiny, więc jako duch zamieniał się w jednego i zabijał surferów.

\- To dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywaliście z Casem. Wiedziałem, że coś knujecie, ale nie podejrzewałem, że to coś takiego.

\- Później mogę ci opowiedzieć więcej, na razie nie chcę mówić wszystkiego od razu, żebyś nie uciekł z krzykiem.

\- Nie uciekłem do tej pory, to nie ucieknę i teraz. Więc Cas używa promieni wystrzeliwanych z dłoni. Coś jeszcze godnego uwagi?

\- Używa telekinezy, nie je, nie śpi, wyczuwa obecność różnych istot i widzi duszę człowieka. Tak się dowiedział, że wciąż jeszcze jesteś prawiczkiem.

\- Czyli ty mu tego nie powiedziałeś? – Sam wyglądał na uradowanego tą informacją.

\- Nigdy bym nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

\- Wybacz, że się na ciebie obraziłem.

\- W porządku. To nie tak, że mogłem ci już wtedy powiedzieć prawdę.

\- W zasadzie mogłeś. Nie uwierzyłbym, ale może namówiłbyś Castiela, by zademonstrował swoje umiejętności.

\- Nie myślałem wtedy, że to będzie dobry pomysł – przyznał. – Zresztą nie ważne, nie przejmuj się tak tym już. Cas jest nawet większym prawiczkiem od ciebie, chyba nawet z kilkumilionowym stażem.

Dean dalej opowiadał o tym, co potrafi Castiel. Powiedział Samowi o jego wysokiej tolerancji na alkohol i o tym, że musiał wypić wszystko, co mieli w sklepie monopolowy, by się upić. Nie wspomniał znowu o burdelu, pewne rzeczy nadal trzeba było zachować w tajemnicy.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd poznał Castiela, w końcu mógł się komuś zwierzyć i było to najlepsze uczucie pod słońcem. W końcu nie musiał trzymać tego wszystkiego w sobie, mógł opowiedzieć o tym Samowi, który też znał już prawdę i wcale nie było tak źle, jak Dean podejrzewał, że będzie. Dotychczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebuje powiernika. Kogoś, kto będzie słuchał o wszystkich wariactwach, na jakie w przyszłości się natknie, a za które normalni ludzie wsadziliby go do psychiatryka. Współpraca z Castielem, choć była dość łatwa, czasami przysparzała kłopotów, głównie w kwestii zdrowia psychicznego. Nikt nie mógł sobie poradzić z taką wiedzą i odpowiedzialnością sam. Dean potrzebował zwierzeń. Nie mógł się zwierzyć Jo, Garthowi, Charlie czy Kevinowi, ale Samowi już teraz tak i to mu w zupełności wystarczyło. Nie chciał kolejnych osób, które by go słuchały, nie potrzebował ich. Nie chciał niszczyć im życia uświadamiając ich o istnieniu świata istot nadprzyrodzonych. Choć prędzej czy później wszyscy ludzie poznają prawdę, jeśli plan aniołów wypali, to jednak nie chciał wplątywać wszystkich swoich przyjaciół już teraz. Zasługiwali na jeszcze chwilę normalnego życia, w którym nie muszą się obawiać, że coś chce ich zeżreć na obiad. Przed tym samym chciał bronić Sama i nie wyszło zbyt dobrze. Na szczęście pozostali nigdy nie byli i nie będą tak blisko prawdy, jak on. Dean zamierzał się o to postarać.

\- Więc nie masz już żadnych problemów z wiarą w Casa? – zapytał Sam.

\- Nie. Chociaż czasem łatwo zapomnieć, że Cas nie jest człowiekiem. Tak samo jak łatwo zapomnieć, że jest aniołem. Zachowuje się dziwne, ale są przecież ludzie, którzy robią dziwne rzeczy.

\- Nadal nie wiem, co myśleć – przyznał Sam. – Wszystko wydaje się takie prawdziwe, a jednocześnie tak nierealne.

\- Hej, nikt ci nie każe od razu w to uwierzyć – uspokoił go. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale może prześpij się z tym, a jutro znowu pogadamy, okej?

Sam przytaknął i wstał z kanapy. Dean chciał mu pomóc, ale nie było takiej potrzeby.

\- Wiesz – powiedział jeszcze, nim wyszedł z salonu. – Może trochę w to wierzę – przyznał.

Nim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć, Sama już nie było. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi do pokoju, a potem był już sam ze swoimi myślami. Czuł się... dobrze. Świetnie wręcz. Wreszcie skończył z kłamstwami, a Sam będzie teraz bezpieczniejszy, gdy zna prawdę. Castiel i jego nauczy, jak się bronić i już nigdy sytuacja taka jak z Gordonem nie będzie miał miejsca. Powinien był powiedzieć o tym bratu wcześniej i nie zrzucać na niego tak wielkiego ciężaru na raz, ale Sam poradził sobie lepiej, niż przewidywał. Za parę dni będzie jeszcze lepiej i Dean będzie mógł bez przeszkód zwierzać się ze swojej współpracy z Castielem. Dalej będzie trzymał brata z dala od tego, zwłaszcza jak najdalej od zębów wampira, ale już nigdy nie będzie go okłamywał. Poza tym, Sam się przyda jako źródło informacji, gdy nawet Castiel nie będzie czegoś wiedział o istocie, którą spotkają.

Pozwalając sobie w końcu na rozluźnienie, Dean podszedł do barku i nalał sobie whisky. Pił, by do końca się uspokoić i jako swego rodzaju toast. Nie wiedział za co ten toast, ale czuł, że musi jakiś wznieść, nawet sam ze sobą.

Powinien wrócić do biura. Castiel pewnie już tam jest, udaje że pracuje i kryje go przed szefem. Nie mógł się jednak zmusić, by tam pójść. Musiał pilnować Sama, na wypadek gdyby miał mieć swój pierwszy koszmar związany z Gordonem i jego zabójstwem. W takim momencie nikt nie powinien być sam.

Kolejnym problemem, który pojawił się już na horyzoncie, był właśnie sam Gordon. Castiel posprzątał wszystkie ich ślady, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że tam byli. O ile ktoś znajdzie Gordona i w ogóle się dowie, że nie żyje. Oni nie mogą go znaleźć, nawet jeśli Bobby kazał im go szukać. To musiał być ktoś inny, ktoś kogo nie będą podejrzewać i kto nie będzie podejrzewał ich. Castiel zaproponował anonimowy telefon, ale jak go wykonać, gdy mogą rozpoznać twój głos?

Mieli jeszcze sporo roboty.

Dean omal nie wypuścił z rak szklanki, gdy zadzwonił telefon wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Szybko do niego podszedł, by dzwonienie nie obudziło Sama.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć, Dean.

Mama. Nie mogła zadzwonić w gorszym momencie. Błagał, by nie chciała teraz porozmawiać z Samem. Nie nadawał się teraz do rozmowy z nią, poza tym, musiał przespać dzisiejszy szok.

\- Cześć, mamo. Czemu dzwonisz, coś się stało? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Czemu zawsze sądzisz, że coś się stało?

Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia. Odkąd wyprowadził się z domu, rodzice nigdy nie zadzwonili ze złymi wieściami, tylko po to, by zapytać, jak mu się żyje. Na początku dzwonili do niego codziennie, zawsze na zmianę i wypytywali, czy wszystko w porządku. Potem się wszystko uspokoiło i dzwonili raz albo dwa razy w tygodniu. Mam dzwoniła częściej, gdy spotykał się z Lisą i Cassie. Nie była wścibska, po prostu bardzo nie mogła doczekać się ślubu któregoś z jej synów.

\- Pracuję w FBI – odparł.

\- Właśnie. Bardziej oczekiwałabym telefonu z informacją, że to tobie albo Samowi coś się stało.

Cóż, dzisiaj było blisko, pomyślał Dean, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Nie powiedział tego na głos, by nie wystraszyć matki. Była dumna z ich karier, ale niepokoiło ją, że mogą tak łatwo zginąć. Zresztą co miałby jej powiedzieć? Że Sam omal został zagryziony przez wampira, a ręce miał przecięte do kości, ale przeżył, bo pomógł mu anioł? Po czymś takim nawet matka wysłałaby go do lekarza.

\- Mamo, jeszcze nic poważnego mi się nigdy nie stało – uspokoił ją.

\- Poza tym jednym momentem, kiedy byłeś w szpitalu?

\- To było raz i tylko na parę godzin. Wyszedłbym wcześniej, ale musieli się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku z moją głową. – Tak naprawdę był w szpitalu dużo częściej, ale były to tak krótkie wizyty, maksymalnie dwudniowe, że nie chciał niepokoić nimi rodziców. Tego jednego dnia Sam zadzwonił do nich jednak, bo obawiał się, że Dean popadnie w depresję po śmierci Benny'ego.

\- To wciąż się liczy.

\- Nie ważne, to po co dzwonisz?

\- Chciałam zapytać, co u was – odparła. – Dzwoniłam do biura, ale odebrał pewien mężczyzna i powiedział, że jesteś w domu.

Castiel. Na całe szczęście wspomniał tylko o nim, a nie o Samie.

\- To był mój partner – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że masz nowego partnera.

\- Mam go niecały miesiąc, wciąż się przyzwyczajam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wam się pracuje.

\- Jest w porządku, polubiłabyś go.

\- Sam też jest w domu? – zapytał. Dean tego się właśnie obawiał. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, jeśli powie, że tak, będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać już teraz. A jeśli skłamie, że jest w pracy, na pewno zadzwoni do niego na komórkę, co też nie będzie dobre.

\- Jest w pracy, ale jest strasznie zajęty – skłamał. A już myślał, że koniec z kłamaniem rodzinie. No ale robił to dla dobra Sama i matki. – Powiem mu, żeby zadzwonił do ciebie, gdy wróci z pracy. O ile nie będzie zbyt zmęczony.

Załatwione. Jeśli Sam obudzi się do wieczora, to zadzwoni, jeśli nie, wciąż będzie miał wymówkę, a Dean trochę czasu, by wyjaśnić bratu sytuację.

Rozmawiał z mamą jeszcze przez kilka minut. Chciała się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o Castielu, więc opowiedział jej kilka neutralnych rzeczy. Była zadowolona, że tak polubił nowego partnera, Castiel wydawał się jej interesujący. Dean zdecydował, że kiedyś ją z nim pozna, zaprosi na obiad, czy coś. Ona się ucieszy, a Castiel na pewno nie odmówi. Zapytała go też, jak się czuje po śmierci Benny'ego. Ucieszyła się, gdy powiedział jej, że już tak bardzo nie cierpi, a Castiel w niewielkim stopniu wypełnił po nim pustkę.

Kiedy skończył rozmowę, wrócił do barku i nalał sobie jeszcze trochę whisky. Skoro i tak już dzisiaj nie zamierzał wracać do pracy, to mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę alkoholu. Należał mu się.


	12. Nie potrzebuję innych ludzi

Sam nie obudził się już przez resztę dnia ani całą noc. Dean uznał, że walka o własne życie musiał go naprawdę wykończyć. Na szczęście nie dręczyły go żadne koszmary, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu.

Dean nie miał takiego szczęścia do snu, co brat. Wieczorem zadzwonił do niego Bobby i powiedział, że dostał anonimowy telefon o znalezionym na budowie ciele. Powinno go to uspokoić, w końcu Castiel zajął się sprawą tak jak obiecał i nikt nie mógł skojarzyć, że byli tam i to oni zabili Gordona. Martwił się jednak, że ktoś rozpozna głos Castiela i choć ten nie puści pary z ust, to mogą mieć przez to poważne kłopoty. Prześwietliliby anioł i dowiedzieli się, że nie jest agentem FBI. Następną osobą, za którą by się wzięli, byłby Dean, którego uznaliby za wspólnika Castiela. Sytuacja nie była więc kolorowa, ale wciąż była nadzieja, że nikt nie skojarzy głosu anonima z głosem Castiela. Ta nadzieja nie pozwoliła jednak zasnąć Deanowi, który przespał może tylko trzy godziny.

Nie był to bynajmniej jedyny powód jego bezsenności. Trochę bał się zasnąć na wypadek, gdyby Samowi jednak przyśnił się koszmar. Chciał być obudzony i gotowy w każdej chwili pomóc, gdyby doszło do czegoś takiego. Ale Sam nawet nie pisnął we śnie, a Dean spędził praktycznie całą noc oglądając filmy na Netflixie.

Gdy zadzwonił Bobby, nie miał za złe Deanowi, że nie pojawił się już w pracy. Castiel zajął się i tym i wytłumaczył, że razem z Samem spędził resztę dnia na zbieraniu informacji wśród bezdomnych i innego podejrzanego elementu, który mógłby coś wiedzieć o zaginięciu Gordona, podczas gdy on siedział w biurze i pilnował telefonów. Czy Bobby wierzył w tę bajeczkę, czy nie, nie miało to znaczenia, bo nie dało się jej ani udowodnić, ani obalić, a nawet gdyby, wystarczyłoby wtedy powiedzieć Bobby'emu, że Sam poczuł się źle i Dean bał się zostawić go samego. Castiel mógł to powiedzieć, ale to pierwsze, oficjalne wytłumaczenie brzmiało po prostu lepiej dla postronnych uszu.

Równo o 5 rano, Dean skończył oglądać Die Hard i poszedł do kuchni zrobić śniadanie. On i Sam musieli dzisiaj wrócić do pracy. Najchętniej zostawiłby brata w domu jeszcze na jeden dzień, ale będąc w pracy nie mógłby go pilnować, musiał więc go zabrać ze sobą. Razem z Castielem nie planowali dzisiaj opuszczać biura, Sam także nie miał ku temu powodów, dlatego mógł mieć na niego oko przez cały dzień. Martwił się tylko, czy Sam otrząsnął się już z szoku i da radę zachowywać się normalnie wśród znajomych. Poprzedniego dnia dochodził już powoli do siebie, ale część agentów wciąż może zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

Dean usłyszał otwierane drzwi i kroki, a po chwili także lecącą pod prysznicem wodę. Sam wstał i jak co dzień szykował się do pracy, zupełnie jakby wydarzenia z wczoraj nie miały miejsca. Chyba nie doceniał swojego brata pod tym względem.

Po zrobieniu kanapek, Dean postawił je na stole i usłyszał kolejny dźwięk, dochodzący zza pleców. Trzepot skrzydeł.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się Castiel.

\- Hej, Cas – odparł i usiadł do śniadania. – Co tu robisz? Zwykle czekasz w biurze.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak czuje się Sam.

Dean był zaskoczony troską partnera. Nie sądził, że Castiel okaże się dupkiem, ale też nie przypuszczał, że będzie się interesował zdrowiem Sama, którego praktycznie nie znał.

\- W porządku. Żadnych koszmarów ani nic takiego. Powinno być dobrze.

\- Cieszę się.

Castiel stał tuż za nim i zaglądał mu przez ramię, przyglądając się, jak je. To było trochę krępujące, ale Dean zdążył już zauważyć, że anioł ma gdzieś przestrzeń osobistą innych ludzi.

\- Zamierzasz tak stać, czy co? – zapytał nieco poirytowany. – Siadaj.

Już po chwili Castiel siedział na krześle obok, sztywny jak zawsze.

\- Zająłem się Gordonem – poinformował, wpatrując się w ścianę na wprost.

\- Wiem, Bobby dzwonił.

\- Nim wróciłem wczoraj do biura, pozbyłem się śladów opon Impali i jeszcze raz sprawdziłem, czy pozbyłem się krwi Sama oraz twojej z płotu. Jak twoja ręka?

\- Co? – Dean całkiem zapomniał, że w ogóle został ranny. Spojrzał na dłoń, gdzie znajdowała się szrama po bliskim spotkaniu z drutem kolczastym. Nie wyglądała źle, krew utworzyła strup i zatamowała krwawienie, od wczoraj jednak nie zajął się raną i ryzykował zakażeniem. Przemył ją tylko raz, ale tylko dlatego, że musiał zmyć krew Sama. Gdy patrzył na ranę i przypominał sobie te, które otrzymał brat, przechodziły go ciarki. To co spotkało jego przez zwykłą nieuwagę, nie miało porównania do tego, co przytrafiło się Samowi.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Muszę ją zabandażować.

Nie chciał wykorzystywać mocy Castiela, żeby ten myślał, że jest tylko chodzącą apteczką. To byłoby nie w porządku. Nie musiał jednak pytać o pomoc, Castiel bez słowa dotknął dłoni dwoma palcami. Po ciele Deana rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło i już po chwili rana zniknęła.

\- Nie musiałeś – powiedział aniołowi.

\- Chciałem – odparł. – Po tym jak uprzątnąłem wszystko – kontynuował - zadzwoniłem z pobliskiej budki telefonicznej do FBI i powiedziałem o znalezionym ciele.

\- Umiesz obsługiwać budkę telefoniczną? – zdziwił się. Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.

\- Musiałem to rozpracować, ale w końcu mi się udało.

\- Skąd wziąłeś drobne?

\- Wyjąłem kilka tych, które były w środku.

\- Jak?

\- Użyłem telekinezy.

Przynajmniej nie zepsuł automatu, pomyślał Dean.

\- Co jak ktoś rozpozna twój głos? – zapytał w końcu. – Dowiedzą się wtedy, że nie jesteś agentem.

\- Bez obaw, Dean, zmieniłem głos w czasie rozmowy – uspokoił go Castiel.

\- Wiesz, z dzisiejszą techniką nie tak trudno rozpoznać manipulację głosem.

\- Ale nie taką.

Dean aż podskoczył na krześle, bo Castiel odezwał się zupełnie innym głosem niż tym, którego zawsze używał. Ten był wyższy, nieco piskliwy, przypominał głos nastolatka w czasie mutacji albo jeszcze przed, ale równie dobrze mógł to być też głos kobiety.

\- Stary, co to było?

Castiel przechylił głowę w prawo i przyjrzał mu się zmieszany.

\- Użyłem złego głosu? – zapytał.

\- Nie – odparł szybko. – Nie, był okej tylko... Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz.

\- Potrafię wiele rzeczy, Dean. Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać.

Dean starał się ignorować to, że ta propozycja zabrzmiała nieco dwuznacznie, a Castiel nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Dobrze dla nich obu.

Sam wciąż się kąpał, co było trochę dziwne, nigdy tak długo to nie trwało. Niepokoiło to Deana, ale postanowił dać mu jeszcze chwilę. Spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby wpadł do łazienki bez powodu. Sam nie dałby mu żyć.

Ponieważ było jeszcze troche czasu, Dean postanowił go wykorzystać i przeprowadzić rozmowę, na którą nie miał czasu poprzedniego dnia.

\- Cas, gdzie byłeś wczoraj po tym, jak zostawiłeś mnie i Sama w budynku? – spytał, nie patrząc na partnera.

\- Mówiłem, sprawdziłem okolicę.

\- Więc słyszałeś strzały, jakie Sam oddał w kierunku Gordona?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego więc do cholery nie przyszedłeś wcześniej? – Starał się nie podnosić głosu, by bez powodu nie wystraszyć Sama. – Mogłeś znaleźć się tam w ułamku sekundy, czemu przyszedłeś dopiero, gdy cię zawołałem?

Dean spojrzał w oczy partnera i zobaczył w nich wstyd. To było takie dziwne i zarazem przyjemne widzieć emocje anioła. Przestawał być wtedy taki obcy i bardziej przypominał człowieka, niż w innych sytuacjach.

\- Byłem pewny, że poszedłeś do Sama, gdy tylko cię zostawiłem – wyjaśnił anioł. Mówił prawdę, ale nie stosował sztuczki, której używał w rozmowie z innymi ludźmi, by ci uwierzyli w nawet najdziwniejsze rzeczy. Castiel był teraz całkowicie szczery i było widać, że żałuje tego co zrobił. – Kiedy usłyszałem strzały, myślałem, że już tam jesteś.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że możemy potrzebować pomocy? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotkaliśmy wampira, co jeśli nie dalibyśmy mu rady?

Naprawdę nie wiedział, co Castiel chciał tym sposobem osiągnąć. Powinien być z nimi cały czas i pilnować, by nic im się nie stało. Sam tak powiedział Deanowi na Florydzie, po to był z nim na cmentarzu, by asekurować jego tyły.

Dean dalej ufał aniołowi w kwestii własnego życia, ale nie rozumiał tego jednego postępowania. Castiel na pewno nie chciał się go pozbyć, bo mógłby to zrobić i bez pomocy wampira. Jeśli to miała być lekcja, to wyjątkowo nieudana.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, pochylając głowę we wstydzie. – To było nierozważne z mojej strony, nie powinienem był tak narażać waszego życia.

Powinien się wściekać na partnera i kazać mu się wynosić, ale już wczoraj słusznie zauważył, że była to też jego wina, a nie tylko Castiela. Zawinili obaj, tylko pod innymi względami. To Sam powinien być na nich wściekły, a nie oni na siebie nawzajem.

\- W porządku – zapewnił anioła. – Po prostu nie rób tego więcej.

\- Obiecuję.

Woda w łazience w końcu przestała lecieć i parę minut później ze środka wyszedł ubrany służbowo Sam, gotowy w każdej chwili pójść do pracy. Dean jednak nie zamierzał go puścić po wczorajszych wydarzeniach na głodniaka, zwłaszcza że nie jadł nic przez całą dobę.

\- Siadaj – rozkazał bratu, przesuwając w jego stronę talerz z kanapkami.

\- Dzięki. – Sam usiadł i dopiero teraz zauważył, że obok Deana siedzi Castiel. Łatwo było go nie zauważyć. – Co Cas tutaj robi? – spytał.

\- Chcesz, żeby wyszedł? – Jemu obecność anioła nie przeszkadzała, ale może Sam wciąż potrzebował czasu, by sobie to wszystko poukładać i Castiel tylko by go rozpraszał.

\- Nie, może zostać – odparł Sam i uśmiechnął się niemrawo do anioła, czego ten jednak nie mógł zobaczyć, bo był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem ściany. Dean przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. W końcu tak jak wcześniej Samowi, tak i jemu podsunął teraz pod nos talerz z kanapkami.

\- Częstuj się – powiedział.

Castiel mrugnął i spojrzał na jedzenie zdziwiony, a następnie na Deana.

\- Nie jem.

\- Ale możesz jeść, więc jedz. – Niepewnie, ale Castiel wziął jedną z kanapek i ugryzł ją. – Widzisz, to nie było takie trudne.

Dean oddał jedzenie bratu, który jadł równie wolno co Castiel. Może nawet jeszcze wolniej.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, obserwując brata uważnie. Żadnych sińców pod oczami, żadnego widocznego zmęczenia, czyli przespał całą noc bez problemów.

\- Lepiej – odparł Sam. – Trochę o tym wszystkim myślałem, zanim zasnąłem.

\- I?

\- Myślę, że jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć – wyznał. – To wciąż brzmi nierealnie, ale jakie mam inne wyjście? Widziałem jak Gordonowi wysuwają się dodatkowe zęby, którymi chciał mnie ugryźć. Widziałem jak nic sobie nie robi z kuli w sercu i przestał chodzić dopiero, gdy odpadła mu głowa. – Sam wzdrygnął się, mówiąc to ostatnie.

\- To jedyny sposób na zabicie wampira – wtrącił się Castiel, przeżuwając jednocześnie swoją kanapkę. Wyglądał przy tym na bardzo zadowolonego.

\- Rany, Cas, dzięki za wspominanie, z czym mamy do czynienia – rzucił sarkastycznie Dean. Wolałby, żeby podczas tej rozmowy unikano takich słów jak „wampir". Dla Sama wszystko to było nowe, nie chciał go znowu przestraszyć.

\- Dean, w porządku – zapewnił go Sam i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Castiela. – Nie jestem małym dzieckiem.

Dean od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak potraktował brata i poczuł się z tego powodu głupio. Sam miał rację, nie był dzieckiem i nie było co chronić go dalej przed potworami z szafy. Szkoda tylko, że tych potworów nie przeganiała zapalona przy łóżku lampka tylko maczeta.

\- Wybacz, Cas – przeprosił.

\- Nie gniewam się, Dean.

\- To co Cas tu robi? – powtórzył pytanie Sam.

\- Wpadł żeby zobaczyć, co z tobą – odpowiedział Dean. – I żeby powiedzieć, że załatwił wszystko związane z Gordonem.

\- Masz na myśli anonimowy telefon?

Dean był zdziwiony, że to pamiętał. Mógł przysiąc, że Sam podczas jazdy samochodem kompletnie odciął się od otoczenia i nie słuchał tego, o czym rozmawiał z Castielem.

\- Tak – przytaknął. – Cas pozbył się wszystkich śladów naszej obecności na budowie.

\- Co z kulami? Mogą dojść do tego, że pochodzą z mojego pistoletu.

\- Musiałby najpierw mieć w sobie kule – odezwał się znowu Castiel. Obaj bracia spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Dean.

\- Wyjąłem je i zniszczyłem. Nikt ich nigdy nie znajdzie.

Dean był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Castiel zajął się tym wszystkim. Uratował im skórę, gdyby nie on, jutro lub po jutrze byliby już przesłuchiwani przez własnych kolegów i zawieszeni w obowiązkach. Sam mógłby nawet trafić za kratki, choć Dean zrobiłby wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić, nawet wziąłby winę na siebie. Na szczęście dzięki Castielowi nie było takiej potrzeby.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że na początku go nie lubił. Przyjaźń z aniołem miała same zalety. Gdyby nie to, że nie był dupkiem, mógłby to wykorzystać na wiele różnych sposobów.

Bracia jedli w ciszy śniadanie, Castiel również skusił się na kolejną kanapkę, ale szybko ją skończył i wstał od stołu.

\- Powinienem już wracać do biura – powiedział.

Dean przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, ale Sam nie zamierzał tak łatwo wypuścić anioła.

\- Czekaj – poprosił. – Nie możesz zostać jeszcze chwilę?

\- Po co? – zapytał.

\- Właśnie – dodał Dean. Rozmowa na dziś wydawała się skończona, o czym jeszcze Sam miałby rozmawiać z Castielem?

\- Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi coś więcej o sobie? – spytał. – Czyli o aniołach?

Castiel wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, ale usiadł z powrotem przy stole i skierował całą swoją uwagę na Sama.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Cóż... – zastanowił się. – Wszystko co wiem o aniołach wiem z Biblii. Miło byłoby wiedzieć, co jest prawdą, a co fikcją.

\- Praktycznie większość – odparł.

\- Jak to?

\- Ludzie mają tendencje do zmieniania faktów – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym, pierwsze opowieści przekazywali sobie ustnie, łatwo wtedy o pomyłki.

\- Czyli co? Anioł nie powstrzymał Abrahama przed zabiciem syna? Gabriel nie objawił się Maryi?

\- Przede wszystkim Bóg nigdy nie kazałby komukolwiek zabić własnego dziecka, by sprawdzić jego wiarę. To byłoby chore. A objawienie się Gabriela było prawdziwe tylko... – Castiel zawahał się, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

\- Tylko co? – dopytywał Sam. Zdążył się już mocno zainteresować.

\- Nie wyglądało to dokładnie tak, jak jest to opisane. Gabriel ma specyficzny sposób bycia.

\- Więc go znasz.

\- Jest archaniołem, wszyscy go znają.

\- To archanioły wami dowodzą, prawda?

\- Tak, jest ich czterech. Wszystkie anioły odpowiadają przed nimi. I przed Bogiem oczywiście – dodał jeszcze.

\- A ty? – spytał Dean. – Jakim aniołem jesteś?

Postanowił wykorzystać nieco tę okazję, by dowiedzieć się nieco o Castielu. Wcześniej nie chciał tego robić, ale teraz, kiedy Sam też był ciekawy, mógł się łatwo wytłumaczyć z własnej ciekawości. Zwłaszcza że w Internecie za wiele informacji nie było.

\- Jestem serafinem.

\- To dobrze, czy źle?

\- Wyżej ode mnie są tylko archaniołowie i niektóre z aniołów.

\- Czyli jesteś niezłą szychą tam na górze – doszedł do wniosku Dean i uśmiechnął się. – Gratulację.

\- Nie znaczy to wcale, że jestem najpotężniejszy – sprostował szybko.

\- Ale to chyba i tak całkiem nieźle – zauważył Sam. – Dean mówił, że masz wiele umiejętności.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- To prawda.

\- Na przykład?

\- Umiem czytać w myślach.

Podziw jaki pojawił się na twarzy Sama był nie do opisania. Dla Deana, brat wyglądał jakby był znowu małym dzieckiem, które właśnie dostało gwiazdkowy prezent. Castiel go fascynował, a nie przerażał. Była to sporo różnica w porównaniu do jego reakcji. On się przestraszył, gdy Castiel wyjawił mu, kim jest. Z drugiej strony, on nie miał tak jak Sam kogoś, kto mógłby to wszystko potwierdzić i zapewnić, że anioł nie stanowi zagrożenia.

Następnych kilka minut Castiel spędził na popisywaniu się swoim czytaniem w myślach. Sam kazał mu mówić, o czym teraz myśli, na początku było to coś prostego, zwykłe liczby, ale później Sam podwyższył poziom i myślał o całych równaniach, które Castiel z niezwykłą dokładnością powtarzał, a nawet chciał podawać ich wyniki. Dean mu tego zabronił. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy Castiel chwalił się swoim wielkim umysłem. Nie miał nic przeciwko popisywaniu się telekinezą czy leczeniem, to było fajne, ale przy umiejętności czytania w myślach, Dean czuł niezręcznie, a przy wielkiej wiedzy, jak głupek. Nie chciał tak się czuć, lubił myśleć, że on i Castiel są sobie równi, nawet jeśli była to kompletna bzdura. On i Castiel nigdy nie będą równi, ani pod względem wiedzy, ani pod względem siły i umiejętności. To było dołujące, bo w ogóle nie byli jak partnerzy, którzy z założenia są równi. Jasne, czasami jeden jest w czymś lepszy od drugiego, ale w przypadku Benny'ego Dean nie czuł takiej różnicy jak w chwili, kiedy Castiel imponował rozumem. Jedyne, w czym był od niego lepszy, to w znajomości popkultury, ale był pewny, że jeśli dać aniołowi trochę czasu, to i w tym będzie lepszy.

Sam nie miał z tym problemu, był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, co Castiel potrafi i zadawał kolejne pytania o jego moc. Tego Dean słuchał już z zainteresowaniem, bo dowiedział się rzeczy, o których Castiel wcześniej mu nie mówił.

\- Mogę uśpić człowieka – wymienił. – Albo zabić go samym dotykiem.

Powinno ich to przerażać, w końcu gdyby Castiel nagle zwariował, mógłby z powodzeniem wybić całą planetę, o ile wcześniej nie powstrzymaliby go jego skrzydlaci koledzy.

Sam zapytał następnie o to, jak wygląda niebo. Dean spodziewał się jakiegoś przesłodzonego opisu miejsca, w którym panuje wieczny spokój, ale bardzo się pomylił. Wizja nieba, jaką przedstawił Castiel, wydawała się bardzo kusząca.

\- Każdy człowiek ma własne niebo – powiedział. – Przedstawia ono najszczęśliwszy moment w jego życiu. To może być wszystko, dom, w którym jest cała rodzina, czy polana w lesie, możliwości są nieskończone.

\- Super – wyszeptał Sam i odwrócił się w stronę Deana. – Jak myślisz, jak będzie wyglądać nasze niebo?

\- Nie wiem jak twoje, ale ja wątpię, czy w ogóle trafię do nieba. – W końcu czemu Bóg miałby wpuszczać tam kogoś, kto w niego nie wierzył przez cały ten czas, a nawet dalej nie wierzy.

Dean poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela. Anioł przyglądał mu się mrużąc oczy, ale nie powiedział nic, choć wyglądał, jakby miał taki zamiar. Nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodziło.

Castiel opowiedział później o duszach, gdy Sam go o to zapytał. To był naprawdę interesujący temat. Dusze nie tylko były swoistymi nośnikami dobra w ludziach, ale i źródłem wielkiej energii. Dean porównał je do reaktorów jądrowych i nie sądził, by to porównanie było dalekie od prawdy. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskował ze słów Castiela, który najwyraźniej lubił rozprawiać o duszach, bo wypowiadał się o nich z wielkim zaangażowaniem. A Sam z równie wielkim zaangażowaniem słuchał, zwłaszcza gdy zapytał, co jeszcze, oprócz pierwszego stosunku, jest widoczne w ludzkiej duszy.

Nigdy o to nie pytał. Nie interesowało go to aż tak bardzo, bo i po co? Castiel miał mu pomagać, koniec historii. Sam jednak nie potrafił tak szybko przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego i potrzebował więcej informacji o wszystkim.

Okazało się, że dusza nosi też na sobie ślad pierwszego morderstwa. Castiel powiedział, że po wczorajszym dniu na duszy Sama pojawiła się skaza po zabiciu Gordona. Nie potrafił jej opisać, tak jak nie potrafił opisać wyglądu samej duszy, ale łatwo było to sobie wszystko wyobrazić.

W końcu w rozmowie padło pytanie, na które Dean tylko czekał, bo wiedział, że Sam prędzej czy później je zada. Nie mógł sobie odpuścić, nie gdy nadarzyła się taka okazja.

\- Widziałeś Boga?

Castiel spochmurniał po usłyszeniu tego pytania.

\- Nie – odparł, a w jego głosie słychać było żal. – Tylko nieliczni go widzieli. Wszyscy archaniołowie oraz kilku niższych rangą aniołów.

\- Dlaczego nie wszyscy?

\- Nie wiem. Bóg nie ma powodów, by się przed nami ukrywać, a jednak to robi.

\- Ukrywa się? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Nie ma go teraz w niebie – wyjaśnił. – Ani nigdzie na ziemi, archaniołowie szukali, ale go nie znaleźli, nie wiemy więc, gdzie obecnie przebywa. Niektórzy twierdzą, że nie żyje, ale rozmawiałem z Joshuą, opiekunem ogrodu i powiedział, że rozmawiał z Bogiem. Nie chce być znaleziony.

Deanowi - Samowi najpewniej też - zrobiło się żal anioła. Mocno to przeżywał, choć nigdy nie spotkał Boga, a to przecież on ich stworzył, nawet wcześniej niż ludzi. Porzucenie przez własnego ojca musiało bardzo boleć. Dean nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby to samo spotkało jego, a niewiele brakowało. Swego czasu ich rodzice często się kłócili i grozili sobie nawzajem rozwodem. Teraz było już lepiej, dużo lepiej.

\- Przykro nam, stary – powiedział i poklepał partnera po ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję.

To był już koniec rozmowy. Castiel podziękował za posiłek i zniknął. Choć nie był to już pierwszy raz, Sam i tak dał się zaskoczyć.

\- To mnie przeraża – przyznał.

\- Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które potrafi, włącznie z wypalaniem ludziom oczu, jego znikanie cię przeraża? – Dean prychnął. – Masz ciekawy system wartości.

\- Przymknij się.

Dean uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, ale po chwili spoważniał.

\- Wiesz, jeśli cię to przytłacza, to mogę poprosić Castiela o wymazanie ci pamięci – zaproponował.

\- Czemu chciałbym mieć wymazywaną pamięć po tym, jak tyle się dowiedziałem – spytał. – Dean, poradzę sobie. Chcę być częścią tego świata. Zresztą za jakiś czas nie będę miał wyboru. Nie chcę się tylko spotkać z kolejnym wampirem.

\- To chyba można jakoś zagwarantować – stwierdził, choć nie był do końca pewny, czy rzeczywiście tak się da. Zawsze można spróbować, może uda im się wynaleźć coś, co niczym czosnek w powieściach, odstrasza też prawdziwe wampiry.

\- Wątpię. Więc... – Sam nie dokończył, czekał na pozwolenie.

\- Co więc? – spytał Dean, wiedząc że będzie żałował odpowiedzi.

\- Wiem już, jak ja sobie radzę i jak ty sobie radzisz z tym wszystkim – powiedział. – A co z Castielem?

Nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał, że Sam dalej będzie drążył temat wampirów.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jak sobie radzi z życiem na ziemi?

\- Czemu go nie zapytałeś kiedy tu był jeszcze chwilę temu?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chciałem się narzucać – odparł niewinnie.

Dean chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie chciał też za dużo zdradzać. Nie miał w końcu pojęcia, czy to co powiedział mu Castiel wtedy na Florydzie, gdy wracali z cmentarza, nie miało pozostać tajemnicą.

\- Castiel miał trudności na początku – odpowiedział w końcu. – Dlatego wydawał mi się takim dupkiem i dlatego byłem drażliwy, a on razem ze mną. Poza tym wkurzała mnie trochę całą tą sprawa. Szybko uwierzyłem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie miałem z tym problemów. Cas wcale mi tego nie ułatwiał. Nie dość, że uważałem go za dupka, to jeszcze kazał mi uwierzyć, że jest aniołem.

Powinno wystarczyć, by zaspokoić ciekawość Sama. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Ale teraz jest już w porządku – zauważył Sam. – Lubicie się.

\- Castiel pokazał się z dobrej strony – wyjaśnił. – I uratował mi tyłek, trudno kogoś takiego nienawidzić.

\- Musisz mi opowiedzieć więcej o tym, co stało się na Florydzie.

\- Później – obiecał.

Temat wyglądał na skończony, ale to nie był jeszcze koniec rozmowy.

\- Dean, niedługo Święto Dziękczynienia – zauważył Sam.

Dean spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na lodówce. Rzeczywiście, niewiele już zostało.

\- Pracujemy wtedy – przypomniał mu. Gdyby nie to, pewnie wróciliby do domu i spędzili święta z rodzicami.

\- Wiem, ale może moglibyśmy zrobić chociaż coś trochę świątecznego – zaproponował. Sam zawsze był fanem świąt wszelakich. Dean też, tylko trochę mniej, a Święto Dziękczynienia znajdowało się raczej na samym dole listy ulubionych świąt. Mimo to lubił je, zwłaszcza gdy miał wolne i mógł spędzić ten dzień w domu. Gdyby nie pojechali z Samem do rodziców, pewnie przesiedzieliby to święto na kanapie i tak zapewne zrobią, gdy wrócą z pracy.

Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie zaprosić Castiela. Trzy osoby to zawsze weselej, nawet jeśli trzecią osobą był straszny sztywniak. Zrezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu. Nie byli jeszcze aż tak blisko, by zapraszać siebie na wspólne spędzanie świąt, nawet jeśli miałoby być zabawnie. Castiel na pewno nie wiedział, na czym polega to święto, mieliby niezły ubaw tłumacząc mu wszystko jak małemu dziecku.

\- Na przykład co? – zapytał, powracając do rozmowy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo myślał, ale chyba niedługo, bo Sam nie wyglądał na zirytowanego.

\- Nie wiem, mógłbyś upiec ciasto, jeśli znajdziesz czas, czy coś. – Gdy chodziło w domu o wypieki, zawsze Dean się tym zajmował. Sam potrafił gotować, ale podczas pieczenie prędzej wysadziłby w powietrze piekarnik, niż upiekł jadalne ciasto.

\- Jeśli znajdę czas, to czemu nie – zgodził się i spojrzał na zegarek. – Nie chcę cię zmartwić, ale jesteśmy spóźnieni do pracy.

Sam poderwał się ze swojego miejsca tak szybko, że przewrócił krzesło, ale nie wrócił się, by je podnieść. Musiał to zrobić Dean, który ze spokojem sprzątnął talerz ze stołu i równie spokojnie założył buty i płaszcz. Sam tymczasem strasznie niecierpliwił się przy drzwiach i popędzał go co chwilę. Nie lubił się spóźniać. Dzisiaj nie mogli jednak tego uniknąć, bo Sam zagadał się z Castielem. Ten cwaniak przynajmniej zdawał sobie sprawę z czasu, dlatego tak szybko poszedł. W dodatku pewnie pół sekundy później był już na miejscu.

Podczas jazdy do biura Dean zaczął myśleć o tym, co powiedział Samowi na temat Castiela i jego przystosowania do życia wśród ludzi. Przez to, że ich nie rozumiał, w tym także i Deana, zachowywał dystans, ale powoli zaczął się otwierać. Jego rozmowa z Samem, chociaż tyczyła się tylko aniołów i nieba, przebiegła swobodnie i bez żadnych problemów. Castiel nie mówił wtedy jak robot, starał się naśladować zachowanie ludzi. Dzięki kontaktom z Deanem, stał się milszy i bardziej ludzki. Nawet wyprawa do burdelu musiała coś zmienić w aniele, bo wszystko po trochu to robiło. Wciąż było przed nim wiele nauki, dlatego Dean w ogóle rozważał zaproszenie go na wspólne spędzenie Święta Dziękczynienia, by poznał coś nowego i lepiej zrozumiał ludzi.

Miało to też trochę wspólnego z tym, że po prostu lubił Castiela i jego towarzystwo, ale to naprawdę mogło być jeszcze za wcześnie. Spotykali się tylko w pracy, jeden jedyny raz wyszli razem w czasie dnia wolnego. Dean nie chciał ryzykować, że wszystko potoczy się zbyt szybko, Castiel za bardzo się do niego przywiąże, a on będzie musiał po świętach sprowadzić go na ziemię. W końcu anioł mógłby odebrać takie zaproszenie jako dowód przyjaźni między nimi, a do tego jeszcze było daleko. To nie tak, że nie ufał Castielowi. Znali się po prostu zbyt słabo, by już nazywać się przyjaciółmi.

Parkując wóz przed biurem, Dean obiecał sobie, że przy nadążającej się wolnej okazji, porozmawia z Castielem na tematy inne niż praca i wampiry. W końcu dalej nie zapytał anioła, jakie znalazł sobie zainteresowania na wolne noce, które spędzał w biurze. Nawet jeśli nic takiego jednak nie znalazł, zawsze mogli razem coś wymyślić. Castielowi przyda się jakieś hobby, by nie spędzał całych nocy na patrzeniu przez okno – choć trzeba było mu to przyznać, był w tym dobry.

W całym budynku było dziwnie ponuro, gdy bracia weszli razem do środka. Wszyscy musieli już widzieć o śmierci Gordona i nieźle ich to zdenerwowało. W FBI panowała solidarność taka sama, jak w policji. Jeśli ktoś zadarł z jednym z agentów, to zadzierał też z całą resztą. Nawet jeśli mało kto lubił Gordona, wszyscy i tak chcieli dopaść jego mordercę, który szedł właśnie korytarzem obok Deana.

Nie, skarcił się szybko. To nie Sam go zabił, tylko wampir, który go przemienił. Z chwilą przemiany Gordon już był martwy.

\- Będzie z tobą dobrze? – zapytał brata Dean, gdy stali już przy drzwiach biura. Żaluzje nie były opuszczone, obaj mieli więc widok na Castiela, który siedział w środku jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Dean – zapewnił Sam i uśmiechnął się. – Do zobaczenia później.

\- Trzymaj się.

Dean dołączył do partnera, który natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do niego.

\- Bobby nas wzywa – powiedział.

To przeraziło nieco Deana, który zaczął się obawiać, że jednak będą mieli kłopoty, choć to było przecież niemożliwe. Nikt nie powinien ich powiązać ze śmiercią Gordona. Chodziło pewnie o formalności, nic więcej.

\- Miło, że w końcu wpadłeś – powiedział Bobby, gdy weszli do jego biura. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że zwracał się do Deana, a nie zawsze punktualnego Castiela.

\- Miałem problemy z samochodem – wytłumaczył się z niewinnym uśmiechem. – To czego potrzebujesz, szefie?

\- Nie musicie się już przejmować sprawą Gordona. Inni agenci przejęli tę sprawę.

Deana to nie dziwiło, ale zastanawiał się, kim są ci inni agenci nie wymienieni z nazwiska. Morderstwo Gordona było sprawą nadnaturalną, czy anioły nie powinny więc wyznaczyć kogoś, kto siedzi w całym tym gównie? Był nawet pewny, że to oni dalej będą się tym zajmować i po prostu po pewnym czasie odpuszczą.

Spojrzał na Castiela, szukając u niego wyjaśnień, ale anioł nie odrywał oczu od Bobby'ego.

\- I to wszystko? – spytał Dean. – Nie mogłeś zadzwonić do nas i nam o tym powiedzieć?

\- Nie zaszkodzi wam ruszyć tyłki z biura – odparł Bobby. – Możecie iść.

Dean i Castiel udali się do windy. Jechali sami, dlatego Dean zdecydował się poruszyć temat tajemniczych agentów.

\- Czy w biurze jest jeszcze taka para agentów jak my? – spytał.

\- Nie.

\- Więc kogo miał na myśli Bobby? Chyba nie zwykłych ludzi?

\- Nikogo. Agenci wyznaczeni do tej roboty nie istnieją. Za jakiś czas zostanie ogłoszone, że sprawa Gordona zostaje zamknięta z powodu braku jakichkolwiek śladów. Gdyby wyznaczyli do tego prawdziwych ludzi, mogliby ich narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Moi przełożeni wolą nie ryzykować i wszystko załatwią sami.

\- Grzebiąc ludziom w mózgach? To niezbyt fajne.

\- Ale niezbędne na tym etapie.

\- To nie jest niebezpieczne? Bobby'emu i innym nic nie grozi przez to kontrolowanie myśli?

\- To trwa tylko chwilę, zapewniam cię, że ludziom nie grozi żadne trwałe uszkodzenie mózgu. Anioły po prostu nakazują im coś zrobić, na przykład zignorować daną rzecz, w tym przypadku nieistnienie dwójki agentów.

To było pocieszające, ale to wszystko dalej niepokoiło Deana. Dlaczego anioły nie mogły po prostu wyznaczyć do tego ich albo kogoś z innego biura FBI, kto także miał anioła do pomocy? Na pewno nie był jedynym agentem FBI wybranym do tego projektu. Fikcyjni ludzie tylko zwiększali szansę na odkrycie oszustwa. W końcu każda sprawa potrzebuje raportu, kto go napisze i czyje nazwisko będzie widniało w podpisie?

Cóż, to nie była jego sprawa i nie powinien się tym przejmować, ale bał się, że trafią przez to do niego. Musiał mieć nadzieję, że anioły wiedzą, co robią i nic takiego się nie stanie.

Po wyjściu z windy skierowali się w stronę swojego biura, ale po drodze wpadła na nich Jo.

\- Słyszałam, co stało się Gordonowi – powiedziała. – To straszne, jego ciało jest już u mojej mamy. Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego?

\- Bobby już wyznaczył ludzi do tych roboty – poinformował ją Dean.

\- Nie byliśmy jakimiś wielkimi przyjaciółmi, ale i tak będzie mi go brakować – przyznała.

\- Tak, mnie też.

W końcu znaleźli się w bezpiecznym biurze. Dean z westchnieniem zamknął za nimi drzwi i usiadł przy swoim biurku. Wtedy też dotarło do niego, co powiedziała im Jo.

\- Cas?

\- Tak?

\- Ciało Gordona jest u Ellen – powiedział z niepokojem. – Nie odkryje ona jego dodatkowego kompletu zębów?

\- Wątpię, że będzie szukała czegoś w jego ustach, zwłaszcza przy dziąsłach, skoro za przyczynę śmierci uzna albo postrzał w serce albo dekapitację – wyjaśnił anioł. – Zęby są dobrze ukryte, nie powinna ich znaleźć, a później ciało zostanie spalone, więc nikt się niczego nie dowie.

Dean mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, wszystko poszło gładko i bez problemów. Sam nie był podejrzany, a nowa tożsamość Gordona nigdy nie zostanie poznana. Myślał, że będą z tym mieli problemy znacznie dłużej, ale Castiel i jego przełożeni załatwili wszystko idealnie dzięki zwykłemu manipulowaniu przy mózgach. Nadal wydawało mu się to okropne, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Zastanawiał się, jak dokładnie to działa i czy jest to umiejętność wymazywania wspomnień, którą posiadał Castiel, tylko na nieco większą skalę. Jak wielu ludziom anioły musiały namieszać w głowach, by dwójka nieistniejących agentów mogła bez przeszkód zająć się sprawą Gordona?

\- Chcesz, żebym wymazał Samowi pamięć? – zapytał nagle Castiel.

O wilku mowa, pomyślał Dean.

\- Nie – odparł od razu. – On sam tego nie chce, a i ja uważam, że to dobrze, że już o wszystkim wie. Nikomu nie powie i może nam się przydać jego pomoc.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

\- Poza tym przyda ci się więcej znajomych, z którymi możesz bez obaw porozmawiać – zauważył Dean. – Dzięki temu szybciej zrozumiesz ludzi.

\- Masz rację – przyznał Castiel. – Ale nie zależy mi na nowych znajomych. Sam jest miły, ale twoje towarzystwo w zupełności mi wystarcza.

Z jakiegoś powodu, te słowa ucieszyły Dean, zwłaszcza, gdy Castiel się uśmiechnął.


	13. Świąteczna gorączka

Dzień po Święcie Dziękczynienia, które Sam i Dean spędzili na jedzeniu kanapek z indykiem, pizzy z indykiem i opychaniu się ciastem z dyni, w Chicago, jak i w całych Stanach, rozpoczęły się przygotowania do świąt bożonarodzeniowych. Większość ludzi miała tego dnia wolne, tego roku także Deanowi się trafiło – w przeciwieństwie do Sama – postanowił więc wybrać się na świąteczne zakupy. Nie znosił ich, ale musiał kupić prezenty dla bliskich. Wstał wcześnie rano, bo wtedy w sklepach oferowali różne zniżki. Miał też nadzieję trafić na mniejszy tłum, ale nie robił zakupów pierwszy raz i wiedział, że tysiące innych osób wpadnie na ten sam pomysł co on. Przynajmniej udoskonali swoje umiejętności rozpychania się łokciami i zabierania ciekawych rzeczy tuż sprzed nosa innych ludzi. Może pogrozi komuś odznaką, to też działało.

Wychodząc z domu, Dean zauważył porozwieszane ozdoby w całym ich bloku. Były na drzwiach, nad windą, na poręczach schodów, wszędzie. To mu przypomniało, że Sam pewnie też będzie chciał coś udekorować u nich, jak co roku zresztą. Nigdy nie był fanem ubierania choinki, ale Sam bardzo lubił to robić, więc nigdy nie protestował. Mieli wszystko co potrzebne, ozdoby leżały na dnie szafy Sama, brakowało tylko drzewka. Dean nie miał ochoty jeździć na żadną farmę, by ściąć choinkę własnoręcznie. Sztuczna, zrobiona w Chinach, powinna im wystarczyć. Przynajmniej przyda się na następny rok i nie trzeba będzie zamiatać opadłych igieł i męczyć się z wynoszeniem wszystkiego do śmietnika.

Przez ostatnich kilka dni w Chicago było chłodno. Nie dalej niż wczoraj spadł też pierwszy śnieg, ale szybko się roztopił pomimo niskiej temperatury. Tego ranka, gdy Dean z niechęcią wstał z ciepłego łóżka i włączył telewizor, u dołu ekranu pokazywano 23 stopnie Fahrenheita w całym Chicago. Niezbyt zimno, ale wciąż na tyle chłodno, by można się było łatwo przeziębić. Dean wrócił więc do pokoju i wyjął z szafy szalik oraz czapkę. Nie zamierzał się rozchorować przed świętami, w ogóle nie zamierzał się rozchorować, nienawidził tego. Wolał opiekować się kimś w chorobie, niż samemu doświadczać takiej troski. Zwłaszcza że Sam kompletnie się na tym nie znał i zawsze naciskał, by w czasie choroby jeść zdrowe rzeczy. Dean miał inne zdanie na ten temat, ale nie potrafił przekonać brata.

\- Gdybyś jadł zdrowiej, to w ogóle byś nie chorował – mówił mu Sam, gdy coś złapał i spędzał kilka następnych dni w łóżku. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności to Sam częściej chorował pomimo jedzenia całej tej zieleniny. Nie można żyć zdrowo jedząc samą trawę jak on. Dean potrafił połączyć warzywa z mięsem. W końcu hamburger miał i to, i to.

Bez śniadania czy choćby porannej kawy, Dean wyszedł z domu, uprzednio budząc jeszcze Sama. Impala była nieco oszroniona po nocy i trzeba było się lodu pozbyć, przez co wyjazd nieco się opóźnił, ale nie na długo.

We wnętrzu samochodu nie było ciepło. Impala nie miała ogrzewania, Dean musiał więc siedzieć w płaszczu i z szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi. Pozwolił sobie tylko na zdjęcie czapki, którą położył na siedzeniu obok.

Nie było tłoku na ulicach, ruch był mały, dlatego dojechanie do centrum handlowego zajęło mu kilka minut. Zaparkował Impalę kawałek dalej, nauczony poprzednimi latami, kiedy nie mógł wyjechać z parkingu, bo cały był zastawiony. Niestety to centrum nie miał podziemnego parkingu.

W sklepach było już sporo kupujących, zwabionych najróżniejszymi obniżkami. Dean musiał jeszcze odstać swoje w kolejce do bankomatu, bo po zajrzeniu do portfela okazało się, że jest pusty. Nie miał pojęcia ile będą go kosztowały wszystkie prezenty, dlatego wypłacił trochę więcej niż zwykle, tak na wszelki wypadek. Musiał kupić coś rodzicom, Samowi i jakieś drobiazgi kolegom z pracy. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił zakupów, bo zbyt wielu osobom trzeba było kupować prezenty. Nie mógł też zapomnieć o dziadkach, choć jeszcze nie wiedział, czy im prezenty trzeba będzie wysłać, czy nadarzy się okazja, by wręczyć je osobiście, choć podejrzewał, że rodzice mamy raczej nie przyjadą na święta. Nigdy nie lubili Johna, od samego początku. Gdyby nie to, że chcieli widywać się od czasu do czasu z wnukami, pewnie w ogóle by nie przyjeżdżali. Każda taka wyprawa była dla nich koszmarem, ale na szczęście obie strony miały dość taktu, by nie wszczynać awantur, zwłaszcza w obecności dzieci.

Z pełnym portfelem i jeszcze jako takimi chęciami, Dean zabrał się za zakupy. Nie było jeszcze aż tak źle, wszystko było spokojne. Jeśli uwinie się szybko, to minie go najgorszy tłok. Niestety dobrze wiedział, że wybranie prezentów nie przyjdzie mu z łatwością. Trudno znaleźć aż tylu osobom prezent, który na pewno się spodoba. Przynajmniej atmosfera była przyjemna. Na wystawach sklepowych poustawiano świąteczne ozdoby, gdzieniegdzie paliły się lampki i stały choinki, niektóre jeszcze nie były przyozdobione. Ochotnicy Armii Zbawienia stali pod jednym ze sklepów i zbierali datki. Dean wrzucił im parę centów, żeby mieć czyste sumienie i ruszył dalej. Pierwszy cel: księgarnia. Chciał kupić Samowi jakieś ciekawe książki, koniecznie kilka, bo z jedną mógłby sobie poradzić w czasie zwykłego wolnego dnia.

Nie miał pojęcia, co jest aktualnie na topie w literaturze, ale Sam pochłaniał praktycznie każdą książkę, która nie miała w sobie nastoletniego romansu, było więc łatwo wybrać. Pomógł mu też sprzedawca, który dużo lepiej orientował się w najnowszych trendach i polecił Deanowi jakieś sci-fi po tym, jak opowiedział facetowi, co lubi Sam. To była seria książek, cztery tomy, każdy bardzo obszerny. To nie gwarantowało, że książki będą ciekawe, ale Dean był dobrej myśli.

Po wyjściu z księgarni zauważył, że w centrum było coraz więcej ludzi. Musiał się spieszyć, jeśli nie chciał utonąć w morzu kupujących.

Najbliżej był sklep dla nerdów, dlatego tam skierował się po zakupieniu prezentu dla Sama. Wybranie prezentu dla Charlie było banalne, bo praktycznie cała jedna ściana była poświęcona Gwiezdnym wojnom. Jego uwagę najbardziej przyciągnął model Sokoła Milenium, który można było skleić. Nie kosztował dużo, więc Charlie nie poczułaby się nieswojo otrzymując drogi prezent. Dean nie wahał się ani przez chwilę.

Po szybkim zakupie dwóch prezentów, Dean miał już nadzieję, że jednak szybko się ze wszystkim uwinie. Schody zaczęły się, gdy przyszło wybrać prezent dla Kevina. I jemu mógł kupić coś z Gwiezdnych wojen. Albo Star Treka, na pewno by się nie obraził, ale Dean nie chciał powielać prezentu.

Chwilowo zignorował prezent dla Kevina i zajął się innymi. Kupił Garthowi pluszowego Marmaduke'a, który na pewno mu się spodoba. Ashowi kupił rzemyk do włosów, żeby miał je czym spinać w czasie pracy, a Jo i przy okazji jej mamie, zamierzał podarować płytę z muzyką, żeby miały co nowego puszczać w swoim barze.

Nim skończył zakupy, w centrum zaroiło się od ludzi. Teraz już nie było wątpliwości, że już po Święcie Dziękczynienia i we wszystkich sklepach są zniżki. Dean szybko opuścił ten tłum i wrócił do auta. Wszystkie prezenty położył ostrożnie na przednim siedzeniu i na podłodze. Choć nie było tam nic, co mogło się łatwo zniszczyć, wolał mieć oko na to wszystko. Gorzej jeśli ktoś podbiegnie do samochodu, wybije szybę i spróbuje to wszystko ukraść. Na szczęście zawsze mógł zawołać Castiela. Jeśli ktoś miałby szansę złapać takiego złodzieja, to tylko on. Nawet jeśli nie zdążyłby przybyć na czas, wyniuchałby człowieka po jego duszy tak jak wyniuchał Gordona.

Przed wyruszeniem na dalszy podbój sklepów, Dean wstąpił do jakiejś knajpy i zamówił coś do jedzenia. Zamiast kawy poprosił o wodę, bo miał przeczucie, że dzisiaj jeszcze mu ciśnienie skoczy, nim wróci do domu.

Po zdobyciu nowych sił pojechał do następnego centrum handlowego. To miało już podziemny parking, nawet udało mu się załapać na kilka ostatnich miejsc.

Przyszedł w końcu czas na najtrudniejsze do kupienia prezenty, trudniejsze nawet niż ten dla Kevina. Nigdy nie wiedział, co kupić dziadkom. Nie widywali się często, mieszkali zbyt daleko i tylko czasami przyjeżdżali na święta. To zbyt mało, by dobrze kogoś poznać. Kiedyś widywali się częściej, nim jego rodzice przenieśli się w okolice Chicago, ale miał wtedy dwa lata, Sama nie było nawet wtedy na świecie, a on ledwo pamiętał dziadków z tamtego okresu. Nie zamierzał jednak nie wysłać im prezentu. Mimo wszystko byli rodziną i kochał ich.

Zaczął od rodziców od strony mamy, po których razem z Samem dostali imiona. Jemu trafiło się dostać imię po babci. Rodzice pewnie oczekiwali, że urodzi im się dziewczynka.

Miał wielką zagwozdkę wybierający prezenty. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co kupić, a musiał zdecydować już teraz, nie chciał kilka razy znosić tej katorgi, jaką były zakupy. Sam lepiej się w tym sprawdzał, choć i jemu kończyła się czasem cierpliwość. Też musiał kupić prezenty, ale w najbliższych dniach nie miał wolnego, więc czekały go jeszcze większe problemy, niż Deana.

W końcu udało mu się znaleźć prezent dla babci. Zdecydował, że niewielki obraz przedstawiający jakiś ładny widoczek, idealnie się nada. Prezent dla dziadka znalazł zaraz w następnym sklepie. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła karafka, jedna z wielu, nie miał pojęcia, czemu wybrał akurat tę. Była dość droga, trochę się obawiał, że babcia poczuje się przez to gorzej, ale po chwili przestał już sobie tym zaprzątać głowę. Ona też lubiła alkohol, więc nic nie przeszkadzało w tym, by mogli się dzielić prezentem. Naprawdę nie chciał wywołać awantury w ich domu.

Od strony taty miał tylko jednego krewnego, którego musiał obdarować. Dziadek Henry był sam już od wielu, wielu lat, żona zmarła mu jeszcze przed narodzinami Deana. To od niego zaczęła się cała federalna historia rodziny, z tą różnicą, że Henry pracował kiedyś w CIA. To zachęciło jego syna do wstąpienia do FBI, a potem Dean również poszedł ich śladami. Za to lubił dziadka Henry'ego. Zawsze opowiadał mu o swojej pracy, gdy do niego jeździli albo on przyjeżdżał do nich. W jego opowieściach zawsze było wiele interesujących szczegółów i chociaż to John ostatecznie był przyczyną wstąpienia Deana do FBI, Henry też miał w tym swoją rolę. Żałował, że nie widywali się zbyt często, a dzwonili do siebie jeszcze rzadziej. Deanowi udało się kupić mu dziwną kasetkę na drobiazgi. Nie wiedział, na co jest, ale skojarzyła mu się z dziadkiem.

Udało mu się też w końcu kupić prezent dla Kevina. Dzieciak ostatnio narzekał, że kończy mu się kalafonia do wiolonczeli. Dean kupił mu spory zapas licząc na to, że zdąży mu to podarować nim pani Tran sama kupi ją synowi. Nawet jeśli się nie uda, to kalafonii nigdy za wiele.

Zostały mu już tylko prezenty dla rodziców, a nie było jeszcze południa. Całkiem szybko mu poszło, był z siebie dumny. Teraz chciał już skończyć zakupy jak najszybciej, by wrócić do domu i relaksować się przez resztę dnia. Był troche zmęczony tym chodzeniem po galerii handlowej, dlatego nie miał nic przeciwko położeniu się w domu na kanapie. Ale przedtem schowa prezent Sama, żeby ten wielkolud nie zepsuł sobie niespodzianki.

Ucieszył się, gdy z kupieniem prezentów dla rodziców nie było problemu. Tacie kupił trochę nowego sprzętu myśliwskiego – polowanie stało się jego hobby po odejściu z FBI – a mamie kupił bransoletę u jubilera. Zarówno sprzęt jak i biżuteria trochę kosztowały, ale to były prezenty dla rodziców, nie potrafiłby kupić im nic tańszego.

Miał już wychodzić ze wszystkimi zakupami, które powoli mu ciążyły, gdy przypomniał sobie o jednej osobie, o której zapomniał. Castiel. Nie kupił mu nic, a przecież byli partnerami. Nie znali się długo, ale Benny'emu też kupił świąteczny prezent już pierwszego roku znajomości. Nie trwała ona wtedy tak krótko, jak ta z Castielem, ale to nic nie znaczyło.

Należał mu się, chciał mu go dać i pokazać, że są przyjaciółmi. Bo za takiego zaczął go uważać – za przyjaciela. To była spora zmiana w porównaniu do stanu rzeczy sprzed kilku tygodni. Główną zasługą były rozmowy, które obowiązkowo ze sobą przeprowadzali. Dean zaczął od czegoś prostego, przynosił gazetę do biura, czytał artykuły na głos i następnie je komentował, wciągając Castiela w rozmowę, by poznać jego poglądy. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że jego partnerowi, pomimo bycia aniołem, bliżej do liberalizmu i demokracji niż dyktaturze. Deanowi zawsze się wydawało, że tak właśnie wygląda niebo, że jest to oczywista dyktatura Boga, a anioły są mu całkowicie posłuszne. Było w tym sporo prawdy, Castiel mu wytłumaczył, że anioły wykonują rozkazy Boga, ale mają też wolną wolę. Od nich jednak zależy, czy chcą z niej skorzystać, czy z radością i bez kwestionowania rozkazów, służyć dalej Bogu.

Castiel okazał się też, nie tyle wielbicielem, co osobą neutralną w stosunku do wojen. Nie gloryfikował konfliktów zbrojnych, ale też ich nie potępiał, bo wierzył, że to część natury ludzi. Poza tym kim on był, by sprzeciwiać się wojnom, skoro sam był żołnierzem i brał udział w kilku?

Nie dziwiło szczególnie, że anioł lubi zwierzęta, jak zresztą każde dzieło Boga. Nie znał się za to na muzyce i filmach, przyznał, że ostatnią muzykę, jaką słuchał – nie licząc tej, którą puścił mu z Samem w drodze na Florydę – były jakieś pieśni plemienne sprzed kilku wieków.

Nie było tego wszystkiego wiele, ale Dean zobowiązał się pomóc partnerowi odkryć nowe, ciekawe rzeczy, może zainteresować sportem albo teatrem, czymkolwiek, o czym mogliby porozmawiać w czasie jazdy samochodem albo w biurze.

Castiel starał się jak mógł, ale wiele tematów wciąż sprawiało mu trudność. Nie zrażał się jednak i robił wszystko, co przygotowywał dla nich Dean.

Znalezienie prezentu dla Castiela okazało się niezwykle trudne. W końcu czego mógłby pragnąć anioł? Ubrań nie potrzebował, chodził ciągle w tym samym. Podarowanie własnoręcznie upieczonych ciasteczek byłoby dobrym pomysłem, ale Dean chciał dać mu coś, co wystarczy na dłużej, przynajmniej na kilka lat. W grę nie wchodziły też filmy, Castiel nie miał ich gdzie oglądać, dawanie mu takiego prezentu byłoby bezsensu, skoro musiałby przychodzić do jego mieszkania, by go obejrzeć. Co innego książki, ale Dean nie znał się na nich zbyt dobrze. Mógłby zapytać Sama o polecenie jakiejś ciekawej, ale książka wydawała mu się trochę pospolitym prezentem dla anioła. Castiel co prawda lubił czytać, kilka razy pochwalił się, że zamiast siedzieć w nocy w biurze, wymykał się do biblioteki i spędzał tam czas do rana, więc książka odpadała. W dodatku tak jak w przypadku Kevina, nie chciał powielać prezentu.

Dean był w kropce i naprawdę nie wiedział już, co kupić. Wchodził do każdego sklepu po kolei, podążając wraz z tłumem innych ludzi, którzy odwiedzili galerię handlową. Od wszechobecnych ozdób i informacji o zniżkach dostawał oczopląsu. Zaczynały go też boleć nogi od ciągłego chodzenia i ręce od noszenia toreb. Miał wielką ochotę wyjąć pistolet i kilka razy strzelić w powietrze, żeby ludzie zrobili mu miejsce i żeby w końcu mógł odetchnąć, ale gdyby to zrobił, rozbiłby szklany sufit i zostałby zasypany odłamkami szkła, a na operację plastyczną nie miał wielkiej ochoty. Tylko to go powstrzymywało. No i perspektywa spędzenia 24 godzin na komisariacie za używanie broni palnej bez powodu. Jeśli nie zostałby od razu posądzony o terroryzm. Choć wcześniej większość ludzi pewnie zaczęłaby do niego strzelać, by się obronić i padłby martwy w ciągu kilku sekund od wyjęcia pistoletu, z dwudziestoma kulami w klatce piersiowej. W tych czasach nawet dzieciaki nosiły broń.

W końcu wszedł do sklepu z jakimiś bibelotami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało jak w każdym innym sklepie, ale po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się Dean zobaczył kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Był to jeden z tych sklepów, gdzie można było znaleźć najróżniejsze dziwactwa i ozdobne cuda. Na jednym ze stołów, które poustawiano na środku sklepu, leżał zegar żywcem wyjęty z obrazu Salvadore Dali – nawet chodził i pokazywał godzinę! Były też normalne rzeczy, różnego rodzaju wazony z porcelany czy kryształu, popielniczki o ciekawych kształtach, obcinacze do cygar, pięknie zdobione przyciski do papieru czy kubki z fantazyjnymi uchami. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie nadawała się na prezent dla Castiela, może tylko przycisk do papieru, ale anioł nie miał na swoim biurku aż tylu dokumentów, by był mu potrzebny.

W sklepie nie było wielu osób, Dean mógł więc bez obawy przeciskać się pomiędzy pułkami w poszukiwaniu prezentu. Potrzebował czegoś małego. Castiel nie miał mieszkania, więc prezent musiał zmieścić się na biurku, odpadały więc wszelkiego rodzaju fontanny, choć kilka było naprawdę ładnych, odpadały. Nie było też mowy o lampach, Castiel nie potrzebował światła.

Przez chwilę Dean stał przy małej szkatułce wypełnionej medalionami i zastanawiał się nad tym, ale po raz kolejny musiał zrezygnować, gdy uświadomił sobie, że żaden nie wyglądałby dobrze w połączeniu z garniturem i płaszczem anioła.

Mógłby kupić cokolwiek, w końcu to był tylko zwyczajowy prezent dla współpracownika, tak jak dla Charlie czy Kevina, ale przy Castielu Dean nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Chciał, by ten prezent był wyjątkowy dla anioła, w końcu to będzie jego pierwszy. Trudno jednak znaleźć coś wyjątkowego i przydatnego zarazem.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył sprzedawczynię, która wcześniej tylko mu mignęła wśród innych kupujących.

Nigdy nie lubił uzyskiwać pomocy od pracowników sklepu, niektórzy robili to tylko z obowiązku i tak naprawdę wcale nie chcieli mu pomóc, ale ta kobieta wydawała się być naprawdę szczera i chętna do pomocy. Postanowił skorzystać, w przeciwnym razie do wieczora nie znajdzie odpowiedniego prezentu.

\- Szukam prezentu dla przyjaciela – odparł, czując się nieco nerwowo. Co z niego za przyjaciel, skoro nawet nie wie, co kupić?

\- Może razem coś wymyślimy – zaproponowała kobieta z uśmiechem. – Co lubi pański przyjaciel?

\- Ludzi – odpowiedział bez zawahania. Zaczerwienił się zażenowany, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak to zabrzmiało i szybko się poprawił: - To znaczy, lubi ich obserwować i analizować ich zachowania.

Miał nadzieję, że to nie brzmiało już tak dziwnie. Obserwowanie ludzi kojarzyło się z jakimś chorym prześladowcą, ale Castiel robił to tylko w celach poznawczych. Na pewno porównywał sobie, jak zachowywali się ludzie 1000 lat temu, a jak ludzie żyjący obecnie.

Kobieta albo nie widziała w tym nic złego, albo dobrze ukrywała swoje emocje, bo nawet się nie wzdrygnęła słysząc odpowiedź Deana.

\- Lubi obserwować tylko ludzi? – spytał i poprowadziła Deana pomiędzy kolejne półki.

\- Przez większość czasu. – Żałował, że Castiel nie miał jakiegoś łatwiejszego hobby, któremu poświęcał większość swojego czasu.

\- Poleciłabym lornetkę, ale wyglądałby z nią podejrzanie.

Dean uśmiechnął się i przytaknął:

\- Tak.

\- Mamy tu jednak coś idealnego w sam raz dla niego.

Zatrzymali się przed jednym z regałów, który wręcz uginał się od ustawionych na nim rzeczy. Przez moment Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że to wszystko się na nich zawali, bo cała konstrukcja zadrżała niebezpiecznie, a poustawiane na półkach szklane rzeczy rozbiją się na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie skierować wzrok, wszystko go przyciągało. Gdyby mógł, kupiłby cały ten regał. Może nie wszystko podarowałby Castielowi, ale większość na pewno. Był pewien, że by mu się spodobało.

\- Może być? – zapytała kobieta. Dean był tak zauroczony, że mógł tylko przytaknąć. – Niech pan coś wybierze i przyjdzie z tym do mnie. Zapakuję prezent i będzie już gotowy, by położyć go pod choinką.

Znowu przytaknął i z lśniącymi od podekscytowania oczami przyglądał się dalej wszystkiemu przed sobą. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kobieta odeszła, bo wzrok przeskakiwał mu ciągle z jednej rzeczy na drugą. Teraz musiał już tylko znaleźć to, co spodoba się Castielowi najbardziej. Ale to było takie trudne, nawet trudniejsze niż samo znalezienie odpowiedniego rodzaju prezentu.

Spędził przed regałem naprawdę sporo czasu, ciągle zmieniając zdanie. W końcu jednak udało mu się wybrać i z wielką ostrożnością zaniósł prezent kobiecie.

\- Było trudno? – spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Nawet bardzo – przyznał, przyglądając się, jak prezent jest zręcznie pakowany w błękitny papier z ozdobnymi płatkami śniegu. Na koniec kobieta owinęła go srebrną wstążką, u góry wykańczając kokardą. Nigdy nie widział staranniej zapakowanego prezentu, on i Sammy byli niezbyt dobrzy w te klocki. Uznawali to za sukces, gdy udawało im się nie porwać papieru.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Dziękuję.

Dean schował prezent do torby wraz z resztą i zapłacił kobiecie. Był w szoku, gdy podała mu cenę, coś takiego nie mogło kosztować 30 dolarów, nawet po zniżce. Może po prostu miał dziś szczęście.

Miał już wszystko, mógł wracać do domu. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze po coś do jedzenia, a gdy był już w domu, schował wszystkie prezenty do szafy. Znajomym z pracy zamierzał dać je przed świętami, w tym Castielowi. Sam będzie musiał poczekać aż do świąt. Dean zanotował sobie, żeby od teraz zamykać drzwi do swojego pokoju. Sam nie przegapiłby okazji, żeby zobaczyć swój prezent wcześniej.

Zamykając szafę i wychodząc z pokoju, Dean zastanawiał się, jak Castiel zareaguje na prezent. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek coś mu podarował? Obrazi się, czy będzie podekscytowany jak dziecko? Potrafił sobie wyobrazić najróżniejsze reakcje partnera. Pewnie zmrużyłby oczy i przez chwilę przyglądał się pakunkowi. Potem ostrożnie rozpakowałby prezent i znowu tylko by patrzył. Gdy Castiel oglądał coś, co widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, zawsze był wtedy podejrzliwy. Z przechyloną w bok głową zapytałby pewnie, co to jest, a Dean z wielką chęcią tłumaczyłby mu wszystko przez najbliższą godzinę. To właśnie głównie na tłumaczenie czekał. Lubił, kiedy Castiel wsłuchiwał się w każde jego słowo jakby był wyrocznią. Dawno już nie czuł się w ten sposób, nie odkąd Sam dorósł i już nie pytał go o wszystko, bo wiedział nawet więcej niż on. Przy Castielu wracał do tych chwil.

Ale najbardziej i tak wyczekiwał chwili, kiedy Castiel mu podziękuje i uśmiechnie się, co nie zdarzało się często. Anioł uśmiechał się tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę czuł, że to odpowiedni moment, dlatego jego uśmiechy zawsze były szczere.

Dean nawet nie zorientował się, że szczerzy się jak głupi, nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wręczy Castielowi prezent. Jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak podekscytowany czymś takim, ale nie często daje się świąteczny prezent aniołowi.

Wręczy mu go tuż przed świętami, kiedy ostatni raz będą się widzieć przed dniem wolnym. Chciałby zrobić mu jakąś większa niespodziankę, ale widując Castiela tylko w pracy nie mógł zaplanować zbyt wiele. Najchętniej zrobiły to w tradycyjny sposób, kładąc prezent pod choinką. Gdyby spędzali razem święta, tak by pewnie zrobił. Musiał się niestety zadowolić jedyną alternatywą i po prostu schowa prezent w biurku. Będzie trudno wywabić Castiela z biura, ale jakoś sobie poradzi.

Po tym jak odpoczął po zakupach, Dean zadzwonił do rodziców, by zapytać ich, czy przyjazd na święta dalej jest aktualny. Razem z Samem mieli dwa dni wolnego i na ten czas zamierzali wrócić do domu.

\- Hej, mamo, dzwonię żeby zapytać o święta – powiedział od razu, gdy tylko odebrała. – Możemy przyjechać z Samem? Mamy dwa dni wolnego, więc jeśli po świętach pracujecie, to wyjedziemy wcześniej.

\- Nie musicie nawet pytać, oczywiście, że możecie wpaść, nawet na dwa dni. Wasz ojciec pracuje po świętach, ale ja będę w domu. Jak tam Sammy?

\- Dobrze – odparł. Nie chciał jej mówić o koszmarach, które ostatnio mu się śniły. Nie było to nic poważnego, a na pewno nie wymagało specjalistycznej pomocy, zwykłe braterskie rozmowy wystarczały. Sam raz tylko obudził się z krzykiem i przez resztę nocy Dean oglądał z nim telewizję, by mógł się uspokoić. Nie zrobił jednak nic ponad to, ani nie zaczął panikować. Obiecał sobie, że przestanie traktować brata jak małe dziecko. – Chcesz, żeby zadzwonił?

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Porozmawiam z nim w święta, z tobą też. Teraz nie będę wam przeszkadzać.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, akurat jestem w domu. Dopiero co wróciłem z zakupów świątecznych.

\- Kupiłeś też coś dla moich rodziców? – spytała.

\- Tak, będą na święta?

\- Nie. – Dean wyczuł zawód w jej głosie. – Zapraszałam ich, ale powiedzieli, że nie zniosą całego dnia spędzonego z waszym ojcem, a poza tym jesteście dorośli i nie potrzebujecie tak wielu kontaktów z nimi.

Dean miał na ten temat inne zdanie, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić, zwłaszcza z dziadkami. Nie przekonałby ich, kazaliby mu przyjechać do siebie, a nie na odwrót, za bardzo nie znosili Johna. Choć Dean miał przeczucie, że głównie nie chciało im się tak daleko jechać ze stanu Waszyngton, a John był dopiero drugim powodem.

\- Wyślę im prezenty – powiedział. – Dzięki, że mi powiedziałaś. Dziadek Henry będzie?

\- Nie przegapiłby tego. Gdy do niego dzwoniłam, powiedział, że nie może się doczekać, by was zobaczyć.

Dean czuł to samo.

Następnego dnia po zakupach trzeba było znowu wrócić do pracy. Po wejściu do biura Dean był zaskoczony, bo nie było w nim Castiela, ale to się nawet dobrze złożyło. Schował jego prezent do biurka i jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał się do pracy. Castiel pojawił się dopiero godzinę później.

\- Jak tam po dniu wolnym, Cas? – zapytał, gdy tylko anioł usiadł przy swoim biurku. – Robiłeś coś ciekawego?

\- Nie było mnie na ziemi – odpowiedział.

\- Byłeś w niebie?

\- Nie widziałem sensu siedzenia tu cały dzień.

\- Też nie chciałoby mi się tutaj siedzieć. Przynajmniej spotkałeś się z przyjaciółmi w niebie.

\- Nie poszedłem tam z wizytą towarzyską.

\- Więc co robiłeś?

\- Zwiedzałem niebo. A w zasadzie nieba.

\- Oh. Chyba rzeczywiście to ciekawsze niż siedzenie tutaj – przyznał sceptycznie Dean. Nie zamierzał się czepiać, zwłaszcza że wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak działa niebo, ale wątpił, że wędrówka od jednego do jednego może być interesująca. Ale to w końcu Castiel, on lubił patrzeć, dlatego właśnie kupił mu taki prezent, a nie inny.

\- W niebie jest spokojnie – mówił dalej Castiel. – Spodobałoby ci się tam.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył z uśmiechem Dean. – Lubię adrenalinę, a nie spokój.

\- Każdy czasem potrzebuje spokoju, Dean. – Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy Castiel na niego spojrzał. Dean znowu nie mógł oderwać oczu od jego spojrzenia. – Może w twoim przypadku nie w tej chwili, ale widzę w twojej duszy, że czasami łakniesz oderwania się od niebezpieczeństwa i choć przez chwilę pragniesz poczuć się bezpiecznie i nie mieć żadnych obowiązków wobec innych.

Dean nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć, bo miał sporo racji. Czasami praca FBI i dbanie o Sama strasznie go męczyły. Ale to były jego obowiązki i nie zamierzał ich porzucać, bo był trochę zmęczony. To nie był żadna wymówka. Odpocznie, kiedy odejdzie z tego świata. Wtedy przekona się, czy niebo rzeczywiście jest tak spokojne, jak przedstawiał je anioł.

\- Nie powinieneś tak robić – odparł w końcu.

\- Jak? – Castiel był zdezorientowany.

\- Mówić ludziom, czego pragną – wyjaśnił. – To trochę straszne.

\- Myślę, że to przydatne. Czasami nie wiecie, czego tak naprawdę pragniecie. Jedno spojrzenie na waszą duszę wyjaśnia wszystko.

\- Mimo wszystko, nie rób tak. Udajesz człowieka, nie powinieneś wiedzieć, czego pragną inni, zwłaszcza kiedy ich dobrze nie znasz.

Castiel zamyślił się.

\- To bardzo przydatna rada, może dzięki niej moi zwierzchnicy będą zadowoleni.

\- Twoi zwierzchnicy? – zdziwił się Dean. – Ostatnio z nimi nie rozmawiałeś.

\- Byłem u nich wczoraj przez chwilę – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Chcieli wiedzieć, jak mi idzie praca z ludźmi.

\- I co im powiedziałeś?

\- Że wciąż się uczę wielu rzeczy. – Castiel pochylił głowę i spiął się. – Nie byli zadowoleni, powiedzieli, że to za wolno.

\- Za wolno? – Dean podniósł nieco głos, czym zaskoczył anioła. – Świetnie ci idzie, o co im chodzi? Pewnie sami nigdy nie byli na ziemi i się wymądrzają.

\- Byli i to nie raz.

\- Najwyraźniej za krótko. – Był wściekły na zwierzchników Castiela. Facet się starał, a dla nich to było za mało. Dupki, stwierdził. – Nie słuchaj ich, Cas, radzisz sobie świetnie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak – zapewnił. – Twoi szefowie pewnie nie przetrwaliby minuty w tym świecie.

Castiel nie uśmiechnął się, ale wyraźnie się odprężył.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

Dean machnął ręką.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Hej, jeśli chcesz, to chodź dziś ze mną i z Samem na lunch – zaproponował.

\- Nie jem – przypomniał mu anioł.

\- Wiem, ale trochę się tam nauczysz. Będzie fajnie.

Chciał pomóc Castielowi jeszcze lepiej poznać ludzi, a razem z Samem mogło im się to udać szybciej. Ale oprócz chęci pomocy, kierowały nim też nieco egoistyczne pobudki. W końcu nie często nadarzała mu się okazja na spędzenie trochę czasu z Castielem w innym miejscu niż biuro.

Castiel w końcu się zgodził, choć trochę się wahał, ale ostatecznie wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

Gdy przyszedł Sam, by zabrać go na lunch, Dean od razu zapytał go, czy Castiel może iść z nimi. Nie był pewny, czy brat się zgodzi, w końcu nie musiał tego robić, anioł nie był jego przyjacielem, ale Sam nie miał nic przeciwko i z uśmiechem skinął na Castiela, by szedł z nimi.

Sam nie lubił jadać w sali konferencyjnej, a już zwłaszcza zamówionej chińszczyzny czy hamburgerów, dlatego wyciągnął brata i anioła do knajpy. Nie wzięli samochodu, bo była niedaleko i w pięć minut byli już na miejscu. Dean przez całą drogę rozmawiał z Castielem i nie przestał nawet gdy weszli do środka. Sam przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem, głównie z powodu podekscytowania Deana, który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Castiel już dawno stracił wątek i nie nadąża za tempem rozmowy. Dean szybko się jednak poprawił i jeszcze raz zaczął tłumaczyć aniołowi coś na temat samochodów.

Był trochę sceptyczny co do tego, jak wypadnie lunch w towarzystwie tych dwóch. Sam miał nadzieję porozmawiać z Deanem, ale nie miał co na to liczyć. Brat był zbyt pochłonięty rozmową z Castielem, obaj nie odrywali od siebie oczu. Sam co chwilę patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi. Nie poznawał brata. Jak Dean zmienił się z wrogo nastawionego do Castiela, do praktycznie jego wielbiciela w tak krótkim czasie? Obaj zachowywali się, jakby świata poza sobą nie widzieli. U Castiela było to jeszcze zrozumiałe, traktował Deana jak mentora i czerpał od niego wiedzę na temat ludzi, ale Dean w ogóle nie był zainteresowany anielską stroną partnera, więc skąd wzięła się ta fascynacja? Przy każdej rozmowie z nim wyglądał, jakby po prostu cieszyło go jego towarzystwo i rozmowy z nim, nic więcej. Zawsze wybierał takie tematy, w których Castiel czuł się najlepiej, tylko czasami poruszał jakiś, którego anioł kompletnie nie rozumiał. Samochody były między innymi jednym z nich. Zawsze się jednak starał, bo nie chciał, by Castiel był tylko słuchaczem, chciał też, by uczestniczył w rozmowie.

Dean bardzo lubił się też droczyć z partnerem. Celowo używał nawiązań do popkultury i używał słów, których znaczenia anioł nie znał, tylko po to, by wytłumaczyć mu je chwilę później. Sprawiało mu to najwyraźniej ogromną radość.

Niemal zawsze spięty Castiel odprężał się w czasie rozmowy z Deanem – ten zresztą też - i słuchał jego żartów. Sam czasami zauważył, jak kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się unoszą, nigdy jednak nie widział pełnego uśmiechu anioła. Wątpił też, że w ogóle rozumie żarty, ale najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało mu to w czerpaniu z nich przyjemności.

Ich relacje przypominały mu te, jakie Dean miał z Bennym. Ale tylko przypominały, bo dostrzegał różnice. Dean nigdy nie hamował się w obecność Benny'ego, jak to robił z Castielem. Nie zważał na każde słowo, jakie wypowiadał. Nie bał się ich wypowiadać, po prostu nie chciał, by Castiel nie otrzymał na raz zbyt wielu informacji. Nawet jeśli był aniołem istniejącym od wielu milionów lat, na pewno miałby z tym wszystkim problem, zwłaszcza że połowy rzeczy, o których mówił Dean, w ogóle nie rozumiał.

Po to właśnie były codzienne rozmowy, którymi pewnego dnia pochwalił się Dean. Zachowywał się prawie jak nauczyciel zadający uczniowi pracę domową. Castiel, jak na pilnego ucznia przystało, zawsze miał wszystko odrobione. Dzisiejszym głównym tematem był najwyraźniej sport.

\- Jak tam twoja sportowa edukacja, Cas? – spytał Dean. – Wybrałeś sobie jakiś sport do kibicowania?

Sam nie miał pojęcia, jakie było główne założenie, ale domyślał się, że Dean po prostu chciał zabrać Castiela na jakiś mecz, by mieć z nim o czym rozmawiać.

Obaj czekali na odpowiedź anioła z niecierpliwością, choć Sam był w całej rozmowie przez cały czas pomijany.

\- Wybrałem – odparł Castiel. – Byłem ostatnio w Vikersund.

Sam parsknął śmiechem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo rozczarowany będzie Dean, gdy już połapie się, jaką dyscyplinę sportu wybrał Castiel.

\- Vikersund? – Dean zawsze był kiepski z geografii. – Gdzie to jest? Chyba nie w Kanadzie?

\- W Norwegii – odpowiedział Sam, starając powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Norwegii? – zdziwił się. – Co ty do cholery robiłeś w Norwegii?

\- Patrzyłem jak skaczą – odparł ze zdezorientowaniem Castiel.

\- O nie. – Do Deana w końcu dotarło, o czym mówił anioł. – Serio, Cas? Ze wszystkich dyscyplin musiałeś wybrać tę najbardziej lamerską?

\- Przemawia przez ciebie gorycz, bo wasz kraj nie jest dobry w skokach narciarskich.

\- Bo to lamerski sport! Nawet nie warto się starać coś w nim osiągnąć.

\- Lubię skoki. – Castiel nie dawał za wygraną. – Przypominają latanie.

\- Świetnie. Chcesz latać, są zawody motolotni, zapisz się.

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnych wspomagaczy, by latać, Dean.

Sam nie roześmiał się tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał przyciągać na siebie zbytniej uwagi tej dwójki. Zbyt dobrze bawili się sami, by im przerywać, choć powoli ich rozmowa robiła się dla Sama krepująca. Gdy się sprzeczali, Dean i Castiel sprawiali wrażenie jeszcze bardziej sobą zafascynowanych. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma to napięcie, dlatego zdecydował się jednak przerwać ich małą kłótnię. Miał już trochę dość, że robią do siebie maślane oczka nawet gdy próbują się kłócić.

\- Dobra, Dean, Cas może lubić sport jaki chce, pogódź się z tym.

Dean fuknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ale nie był obrażony. Mógł się domyślić, że Castiel wybierze jakiś dziwny sport. Ale przecież wciąż mógł go zabrać na mecz koszykówki, chociaż Chicago Bulls ostatnio grali piach. Castielowi i tak nie zrobi to różnicy.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się. Próbował chociaż udawać obrażonego, ale widząc zawiedzione spojrzenie Castiela, natychmiast się uśmiechnął. – Zapomnij co powiedziałem, Cas. Skoki na pewno są ciekawe, to po prostu nie dla mnie.

Castiela rozchmurzyły te słowa i znowu spoglądał na Deana jak wcześniej – z podziwem. Dean niemal pękał z dumy, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tego spojrzenia. Przynajmniej dopóki Sam nie odkaszlnął głośno.

\- Dean, pamiętasz, że niedługo jest bal? – zapytał, zwracając na siebie uwagę ich obu.

Dean westchnął, łapiąc się za nasadę nosa.

\- Nie znoszę tej imprezy.

\- O co chodzi z tym balem? – spytał Castiel, spoglądając na nich obu zmieszany.

\- Coroczny bal świąteczny – wyjaśnił Sam, podczas gdy Dean próbował odciąć się od tej rozmowy, wypychając sobie usta frytkami. Dopiero teraz w ogóle je tknął, wcześniej był zbyt zajęty rozmową z Castielem. – Ma charakter charytatywny, FBI organizuje miejsce, katering i całą resztę. Wszyscy agenci muszą być obecni.

\- Dlatego tego nienawidzę – wtrącił się z pełnymi ustami Dean.

\- Nie rozumiem twojej niechęci – wyznał Castiel.

\- Zrozumiesz, jak zobaczysz, jak to wygląda.

\- Dean, może zamiast jakiejś przypadkowej dziewczyny znalezionej na ostatnią chwilę, zabierzesz ze sobą Castiela? – zaproponował Sam.

Dean omal nie udławił się frytką, którą właśnie połykał.

\- Sam, nie jestem gejem – przypomniał mu. Przynajmniej tak myślę, dodał w myślach.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś – wytłumaczył się Sam, ale nie wyglądało to szczerze przez niewielki uśmieszek na jego twarzy. – Ale Castiel nie może pójść tam bez opieki, jeszcze zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego.

\- Jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie. Prawda, Cas?

\- Chętnie z tobą pójdę – odparł Castiel.

Dean jęknął, zwieszając głowę.

\- Dobra, pójdziemy razem – zgodził się i spojrzał na Sama. – A ty, ani słowa.

Sam przytaknął, ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc zawstydzonego brata. Na całe szczęście dla niego Castiel był całkowicie nieświadomy tego, w co właśnie został wplątany.

\- Mówię poważnie, Sam – wycedził przez zęby Dean, widząc jego uśmieszek. – Idziemy jako partnerzy z pracy, jeśli masz jakieś gejowskie myśli, idź do lekarza.

\- Nic nie mówię – obronił się Sam.

Dean wiedział, że Sam próbuje sobie z niego zażartować, dlatego zaproponował to pójście na bal w taki sposób. Ale on nie da się pokonać. Razem z Castielem nie byliby pierwszymi mężczyznami, którzy przyjdą na bal w swoim towarzystwie. Rok rocznie widział, jak partnerzy z pracy, jeśli nie mieli towarzyszek, przychodzili razem. Ani on, ani Castiel nie mieli dziewczyny, więc pójdą ze sobą, co w tym dziwnego? Przyjaciele tak robią. Sam był jednym, wielkim hipokrytą, bo odkąd tylko pamiętał, też przychodzili razem na ten bal. Sam jeszcze wtedy się szkolił na agenta, ale Dean zabierał go ze sobą. Bez wątpienia była więc to tylko gra, by go zdenerwować, nic więcej. Może by mu wyszło, gdyby Castiel też wiedział, o co chodzi i dołączył do żartu, ale anioł brał to całkowicie poważnie. Na szczęście uważał to tylko za kolejną lekcję ze zwyczajów ludzkości, a nie randkę, tak jak starał się to przedstawić Sam.

Po powrocie do pracy Sam zostawił ich i poszedł w swoją stronę, najpewniej błagać Bobby'ego o jakieś zadanie. Dean, dalej nieco zdenerwowany, wrócił z Castielem do biura.

\- Musisz mieć smoking – powiedział aniołowi.

\- Garnitur nie wystarczy? – spytał, przyglądając się swojemu ubraniu.

\- Nie, to eleganckie przyjęcie, garnitury nosimy na co dzień, na balu masz mieć smoking, dasz radę go zdobyć?

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze. Będę miał za dużo roboty ze smokingiem moim i Sama, muszę je oddać do czyszczenia.

Nienawidził bali.


	14. Wróć przed północą, Cinderello

Nadszedł w końcu dzień przyjęcia charytatywnego. FBI jak co roku wynajęło w tym celu odpowiednio dużą salę i zaprosiło masę gości, w tym najbogatszych mieszkańców Chicago, by mogli przekazać swoje pieniądze na szczytne cele. Dean wcale się nie cieszył na spotkanie z tymi snobami. Nie rozumiał, czemu agenci w ogóle muszą w tym uczestniczyć, skoro ich pensje nie są aż tak imponujące, by można je było oddać na cele charytatywne ze świadomością, że komuś pomogą. Pierwszy lepszy bogacz przekaże więcej, niż wszyscy agenci z Chicago razem wzięci. Niestety konieczność jest koniecznością i nie było jak się od niej wymigać.

Tego samego dnia byli jeszcze w pracy, wyszli jednak znacznie wcześniej, by móc się przygotować. W biurze zostało tylko kilka osób, które na pewno z tego powodu świętowały. Deanowi nigdy nie udało się dostać do grona tych szczęśliwców.

Podczas gdy on miał zły humor przez cały dzień, Castiel sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie mógł się już doczekać przyjęcia. To było dla niego kolejne, ciekawe doświadczenie, któremu chciał się przyjrzeć. Dean cieszył się, że będzie mu pomagał w tym uczestniczyć. Gdy Sam to zaproponował, był trochę zły, ale teraz już czuł się z tym lepiej. Castiel potrzebował przy sobie kogoś, kto będzie go pilnował, bo chociaż zachowywał się już wśród ludzi całkiem nieźle, to nowa sytuacja może go zdezorientować, a gdy anioł jest zdezorientowany, przestaje myśleć jak człowiek.

Poza tym, znowu będzie mógł spędzić trochę czasu z partnerem. Podobały mu się te momenty, kiedy byli tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Na przyjęciu będą otoczeni ze wszystkich stron różnymi osobami i Castiel pewnie z początku będzie je wszystkie bardzo pilnie obserwował, ale prędzej czy później znowu będzie patrzył tylko na niego.

Na samą myśl Deana już nie przerażała tak bardzo perspektywa balu. Z Castielem jakoś uda mu się to przetrwać, najwyżej wymkną się w pewnym momencie, zostawią Impalę w bezpiecznym miejscu i pójdą do jakiegoś baru na mieście, gdzie spędzą resztę nocy. Opcjonalnie zostaną na przyjęciu i tam się spiją w jakimś ciemnym kącie. A przynajmniej Dean tak zrobi. Castiel pewnie musiałby wypić cały barek, by w ogóle coś poczuć.

Sam również nie cieszył się z przyjęcia. Podobnie jak brat nie rozumiał, po co jest potrzebna ich obecność na takiej imprezie. Podejrzewał, że chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o bezpieczeństwo. Kto nie czułby się bezpiecznie w obecności FBI?

Zaczęli przygotowania zaraz po przyjściu do domu, mieli niewiele czasu. Dean pierwszy wszedł pod prysznic, podczas gdy Sam przygotował ich smokingi odebrane dzień wcześniej z czyszczenia.

To czego Dean najbardziej nie lubił w smokingu, to konieczności noszenia muchy. Wolałby krawat, ale niestety dawno temu ktoś wymyślił, że krawatu nie zakłada się do smokingu, tylko muchę. Wiązał ją właśnie przed lustrem przy drzwiach, gdy z łazienki wyszedł Sam.

\- Nie zapomniałeś umówić się z Castielem? – spytał, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy.

\- Nie – odparł Dean i po chwili przeklął, gdy znów nie udało mu się zawiązać muchy. – Kazałem mu o 20 czekać przy Impali.

\- Upewniłeś się, że ma smoking?

\- Nie jestem jego niańką. – Mucha w końcu była zawiązana idealnie i Dean wreszcie mógł spojrzeć na brata.

\- W zasadzie to jesteś – zauważył Sam.

Tak naprawdę to niańczyli z Castielem siebie nawzajem, tylko z dwóch różnych powodów. Anioł pilnował, by nie stała mu się krzywda podczas pracy, a on, by Castiel nie wygadał się komuś z tego, czym jest. To był uczciwy układ.

\- W pewnym sensie – przyznał mu rację Dean. – Kazałem mu załatwić smoking, więc raczej będzie gotowy.

\- Kazałeś mu go zdobyć?

Dean usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, w końcu Sam nawet nie był gotowy.

\- Tak, a co? – spytał i uśmiechnął się, bo w telewizorze pokazywali powtórki Doktora Sexy.

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, jak on to mógł zinterpretować?

Dean zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Myślisz, że ukradnie smoking? To anioł, uosobienie cnót.

\- Które wychlało cały sklep monopolowy nie płacąc – przypomniał mu.

Sam miał rację, Castiel nie miał skrupułów przed włamaniem się gdzieś, smoking też mógł ukraść. Było już jednak za późno, by do niego zadzwonić i kazać mu kupić ubranie jak normalny człowiek. Dean uświadomił sobie, że kiepska z niego niańka.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do brata, który patrzył na niego z rozczarowaniem. – Ups?

\- Po imprezie każ mu zwrócić smoking do sklepu – powiedział jeszcze Sam, nim ponownie zniknął w łazience. Dean rozsiadł się wygodniej, by obejrzeć serial, ale po chwili nie słyszał już dialogów, bo Sam włączył suszarkę do włosów, która wszystko zagłuszała. Zniechęcony Dean wyłączył telewizor.

Sam wrócił po kilku minutach, przeczesując włosy jak jakaś baba. Spiął je szybko rzemykiem i zaczął się w końcu ubierać. Dean postanowił dłużej nie czekać i dokończył zakładanie smokingu. Czuł się w nim dziwnie. Chociaż ostatni raz nosił go rok temu i od tego czasu nic się w jego ciele nie zmieniło, miał wrażenie, że całość jest za ciasna, a do tego drapie każdy fragment jego ciała. Wyglądał dobrze w smokingu, zresztą jak w każdym formalnym stroju, ale to wcale nie poprawiało jego samopoczucia. Gdyby mógł, bez wahania zamieniłby teraz smoking na coś wygodniejszego. Wolałby już nawet pójść w samej bieliźnie.

\- Wychodzę wcześniej – powiedział Sam, odwracając jego uwagę od niewygody smokingu.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Dean. Jeszcze wczoraj zdecydowali, że pojadą na przyjęcie we trójkę. – Znalazłeś sobie kogoś do towarzystwa?

\- Nie. Po prostu pomyślałem, że ty i Cas moglibyście spędzić trochę czasu razem.

\- Sammy – warknął ostrzegawczo. Nie miał ochoty na kolejną taką dyskusję.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – zapewnił go Sam. – Po prostu chcę wyjść wcześniej, ty zawsze się ociągasz.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, by trzeba się było stawiać o konkretnej godzinie.

\- Nie trzeba też przychodzić w parach.

\- Mam samochód.

\- Pojadę taksówką.

\- Dobra, o co chodzi? – spytał wreszcie Dean. – Czemu nie chcesz jechać ze mną i z Casem?

\- Bo nie musimy wszystkiego robić razem – odparł Sam. – Chcę być na przyjęciu wcześniej, pokazać się i zwiewać tak szybko jak się da.

\- Ja też.

\- Nie. Ty zostaniesz dłużej, bo będziesz chciał wszystko pokazać Castielowi. – Dean otworzył usta, by temu zaprzeczyć, ale Sam nie pozwolił mu się odezwać. – Nie kłóć się, wiem, że tak zrobisz. Dlatego wychodzę wcześniej. Zresztą i tak pewnie nie spędzimy ze sobą całego wieczoru. Cas raczej nie będzie zajęty tak jak Benny.

Nadal pamiętał przyjęcia, kiedy Benny jeszcze żył. Zawsze przychodził wtedy w towarzystwie swojej dziewczyny, dlatego Dean spędzał cały wieczór z Samem, który dopiero szkolił się na agenta. Teraz już nie musiał przychodzić z bratem, choć nadal chciał. Jeśli jednak Sam wolał iść bez niego, nie zamierzał go zmuszać. Kto wie, może rzeczywiście znalazł sobie jakąś partnerkę. Jeśli tak, to może w końcu pozbędzie się swojej cnoty.

\- Dobra, idź – powiedział i machnął ręką w stronę drzwi.

Sam spojrzał na nie, a następnie na brata.

\- Nie kłócisz się? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Już się kłóciliśmy, teraz możesz iść.

\- To nie jest podstęp, by wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy? – Sam przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę, idź. Jak sam powiedziałeś, możemy się obejść bez siebie. Obaj jesteśmy dorośli.

Najwyższy czas, by przestał być niańką.

\- Huh. – Sam odwrócił się i poszedł założyć płaszcz. Dean dalej nie protestował. – To do zobaczenia na przyjęciu – powiedział i wyszedł, wyjmując już komórkę, by zamówić taksówkę.

Dean patrzył jak brat wychodzi, a następnie odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie trochę whisky, ale nie za dużo i wypił duszkiem, odstawiając szklankę z powrotem na miejsce.

Zerknął na zegarek, który miał na ręku. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do przyjścia Castiela, 15 minut. Bez Sama w mieszkaniu było strasznie nudno, nie miał z kim rozmawiać, a nie opłacało się włączać telewizora, bo tylko by się wciągnął w jakiś program i zapomniał, że w ogóle ma wyjść.

Usiadł więc na kanapie i dziwnie zdenerwowany zaczął wystukiwać stopami rytm utworu Rambel On. Co chwilę patrzył na wskazówki zegarka, które poruszały się zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Chciał już wyjść, całe ciało wręcz drżało w oczekiwaniu, a wciąż pozostało 13 minut.

Barek ponownie przyciągnął jego wzrok. Dean napiął mięsnie nóg, by do niego wstać, już się podnosił, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to jeszcze nie czas na picie. Usiadł z powrotem, tym razem zamiast wystukiwać rytm, podrygiwał kolanem w górę i w dół, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Zegar pokazywał, że zostało jeszcze 12 minut. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęła tylko minuta. Był taki zdenerwowany, a whisky wciąż kusiła.

Zirytowany podszedł do barku i zamknął go, a dla pewności wyszedł jeszcze do kuchni, by na niego nie patrzeć. 11 minut. Może Castiel przyjdzie wcześniej, zastanawiał się. Co ja w ogóle robię, nie mogę się doczekać przyjęcia.

Czekanie w jego odczuciu trwało wieczność. Gdy została już tylko minuta, Dean szybko wyłączył światło w mieszkaniu, narzucił płaszcz na ramiona i zabierając kluczyki do Impali, wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zbiegł po schodach na parter i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było równo dwudziesta, a Castiel stał przy Impali, jakby czekał tu już od kilku minut, choć gdy Dean wyglądał trzy minuty temu przez okno, jeszcze go nie było.

Anioł jak zwykle miał na sobie swój prochowiec, ale pod spodem nie było garnituru, tylko idealnie dopasowany smoking. Dziwnie było oglądać Castiela pod muchą, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał jego niebieski krawat, pasował mu do oczu.

Castiel rozłożył ręce i spojrzał na Deana wyczekująco.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytał.

Dean obejrzał go jeszcze raz od góry do dołu, czując się nieco niezręcznie. To nie była typowa dla dwóch mężczyzn sytuacja.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze – odparł nieco ochrypłym głosem. Odwrócił wzrok od Castiela i odkaszlnął.

\- Dziękuję. – Anioł przechylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się tak jak wcześniej on jemu. – Ty też.

Dean uśmiechnął się zawstydzony i dalej nie patrzył na partnera.

\- Um, Cas, skąd wziąłeś ten smoking? – Uwaga Sama naprawdę trochę go nastraszyła.

\- Kupiłem go – odparł Castiel.

\- Kupiłeś?

Castiel włożył rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i po chwili wyciągnął ze środka całą garść pieniędzy. Kilka pogiętych banknotów upadło na chodnik.

\- Skąd masz tyle pieniędzy? – O boże, on okradł bank, pomyślał Dean.

\- Dostaję te pieniądze od FBI. – Castiel schował banknoty z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza, ale nie schylił się po te, które upadły. – To chyba moja pensja, nie mam co z nią robić.

Do Dean właśnie dotarło, że Castiel pomimo bycia aniołem zarabia tak jak on, ale nie ma konta, na którym mógłby przechowywać pieniądze i całość dostaje w banknotach, które następnie trzyma gdzie popadnie.

\- Mam jeszcze trochę w biurku – odezwał się znowu anioł.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że aż tyle zarabiamy – mruknął pod nosem Dean. Zawsze dostawał pieniądze na konto bankowe, ale w banknotach pensja wydawała się całkiem pokaźna. W dodatku Castiel, jak sam powiedział, nie miał co z nią zrobić, podczas gdy on niemal od razu pozbywał się części pieniędzy, by opłacić czynsz za mieszkanie. Jak dobrze byłoby być aniołem i nie musieć przejmować się takimi trywialnymi sprawami jak miejsce zamieszkania czy jedzenie.

Dean spojrzał na trzy banknoty leżące pod stopami Castiela. Pięćdziesięciodolarówki, razem 150 dolarów. Każdy dolar może się przydać.

\- Dean?

Chyba nieco za długo zapatrzył się na pieniądze jak jakiś biedak, do którego w końcu uśmiechnęło się szczęście.

\- Musimy założyć ci konto w banku – stwierdził, skupiając znowu swoją uwagę na Castielu, jednak czasami znów zerkał na pieniądze, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie było wiatru, ale wolał mieć pewność, że banknoty nigdzie nie odlecą. – I nauczyć wydawać pieniądze.

\- Ale po co? – spytał anioł. – Na co miałbym je wydawać?

\- Coś wymyślimy, wsiadaj.

Dean poczekał, aż partner wsiądzie, a następnie podniósł leżące na ziemi pieniądze i schował je szybko. Castiel chyba nie zauważył, bo wyglądał przez przednią szybę Impali.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, Dean obszedł samochód i niemal natychmiast zauważył długą rysę ciągnącą się przez połowę drzwi od strony kierowcy.

Rysa była głęboka, aż do samej blachy, a to oznaczało grube koszta.

\- O nie – jęknął, zwracając tym samym uwagę Castiela. – Moje maleństwo! To na pewno ten gówniarz z drugiego piętra, zabiję gnojka!

Syn sąsiadów od czasu do czasu pytał go, czy może odkupić od niego Impalę. Nawet gdyby dzieciak miał więcej niż 15 lat i tak by nie sprzedał swojego ukochanego auta. Teraz gnojek się mścił.

\- Dean? – Castiel wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do niego zdezorientowany.

Dean miał ochotę wrócić do budynku i sprać dzieciaka na kwaśne jabłko. Zrobił nawet krok w stronę wejścia, ale zaraz potem zawrócił i przyklęknął przy samochodzie, przejeżdżając palcem po rysie.

\- O rany, aż do blachy. Gdzie ja teraz znajdę odpowiednią farbę?

Impala była trudnym do konserwacji autem, części trzeba było kupować na zamówienie i sporo za nie płacić. Znalezienie farby, która pasowałaby odcieniem do tej, której użyto w 1967 roku, potrwa wieki. Jak on się teraz pokaże z taką rysa na mieście? Impala była jego dumą, zawsze zadbana, bez żadnej rysy, a teraz jeden dzieciak ją oszpecił. W zasadzie nawet nie miał pewności, czy to akurat ten chłopak to zrobił, ale czuł potrzebę obwinienia i oskarżenia kogoś. Jego piękne auto!

Dalej ignorował Castiela, którego twarz nagle znalazła się na tej samej wysokości, co jego. Anioł również przyklęknął i spojrzał na rysę.

\- Czy to nie okrutne, Cas? – zapytał partnera. – To jak wejść do Luwru i poharatać twarz Mona Lisy. Albo przewiercić się przez środek piramidy Cheopsa wiertłem do drążenia tuneli. Impala to arcydzieło, cud motoryzacji, jak można ją było tak potraktować?

Nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwał od Castiela mówiąc mu o tym. Być może pocieszenia. Naprawdę potrzebował jakiegoś emocjonalnego wsparcia.

Castiel nagle dotknął miejsca, w którym rysa się zaczynała i przejechał po niej wzdłuż. Dean z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak uszkodzenie znika, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

Gdy Castiel dotarł do końca, Dean aż musiał dotknąć miejsca po rysie, by się upewnić, że się nie przewidział. Nie było żadnego śladu, lakier był w idealnym stanie, jakby Impala dopiero co wyjechała z fabryki.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał zdumiony.

Castiel nie odpowiedział i wstał, a Dean do niego dołączył, wciąż patrząc na drzwi samochodu. Ogarnęła go taka ulga, że aż się zaśmiał, nie potrafił się kontrolować. Chciał uścisnąć Castiela, ale to byłoby bardzo dziwne i nie w jego stylu, dlatego uniósł dłoń do góry i odwrócił się do partnera z uśmiechem. Co by bez niego zrobił?

\- Jesteś zajebisty, Cas, przybij piątkę!

Anioł spojrzał na dłoń zmieszany. Dean obawiał się przez moment, że nie doczeka się żadnego odzewu, ale Castiel wykonał po chwili podobny gest. Zamiast jednak uderzyć jego dłoń, delikatnie przyłożył swoją i zacisnął lekko palce. Dean instynktownie zrobił to samo i stali teraz ze złączonymi dłońmi uniesionymi w górę.

\- Taa, będziemy musieli nad tym popracować – westchnął Dean i zabrał rękę, szybko wsiadając do samochodu. Gdy Castiel po chwili też znalazł się w środku, trzeba było w końcu ruszyć na przyjęcie.

Nim jeszcze zdążył odpalić silnik, poczuł się dziwnie, kieszeń płaszcza strasznie mu ciążyła. Przeklinając swoją uczciwość, wyjął podniesione wcześniej pieniądze i podał je Castielowi.

\- Wypadły ci – powiedział tylko, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. Nie mógł ich zatrzymać, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Castiel naprawił mu samochód.

\- Dziękuję.

Z czystym sumienie, Dean mógł w końcu pojechać do hotelu, w którym odbywało się całe przyjęcie. Musiał przyznać, że nastał idealny nastrój na taką imprezę. Słońce już dawno zaszło, Chicago było pięknie oświetlone. Prawie się wczuł, dopóki nie przypominał sobie o tych wszystkich bogaczach obnoszących się ze swoim bogactwem.

\- Dobra, Cas – zaczął Dean, zerkając na partnera. – Gwoli ścisłości przypominam ci, że jedziemy właśnie do ludzi. Do sporego tłumu ludzi. Pamiętasz, jak masz się zachowywać?

\- Tak.

\- Na pewno? Pamiętaj, żadnych gadek o aniołach, duchach, wampirach, czy demonach, okej? Żadnego używanie telekinezy czy promieni śmierci.

\- Dean, jestem aniołem, który chodził po tej ziemi, gdy twoi przodkowie byli jeszcze tylko organiczną zupą w oceanie, potrafię się zachowywać poprawnie, nie jestem głupi.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – wytłumaczył się szybko Dean. – Jeśli jesteś pewny, to w porządku. Ale i tak będę miał na ciebie oko.

\- To dobrze, nie chcę uczestniczyć w tym przyjęciu sam, nadal nie wiem, jaki jest jego cel. – Castiel nagle rozejrzał się po samochodzie. – Gdzie Sam?

Deana zaskoczyło to, że dopiero teraz zauważył jego nieobecność.

\- Pojechał wcześniej – odparł.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce obaj wysiedli z auta, a Dean niechętnie dał kluczyki samochodowe młodemu chłopakowi, któremu przypadło parkowanie aut gości na parkingu.

\- Nie porysuj jej – ostrzegł i spojrzał groźnie na dzieciaka. Co prawda Castiel znowu mógłby pozbyć się rysy, ale wolał, żeby żadna w ogóle się nie pojawiła.

Razem z Castielem weszli do głównego holu, gdzie kręciło się parę osób, ale tylko jedna wyglądała jak zaproszony przez FBI gość.

\- Panowie na przyjęcie? – zapytał mężczyzna w recepcji zaraz po tym, jak do niego podeszli. Dean pamiętał go z zeszłego roku, więc był trochę zdziwiony, że sam nie został rozpoznany.

\- Tak, na przyjęcie – potwierdził.

\- Muszę sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście są panowie zaproszeni. Nazwiska?

\- Dean Winchester i Castiel Novak – odparł i na wszelki wypadek pokazał też odznakę.

Mężczyzna za kontuarem przytaknął i sprawdził listę gości.

\- Dean Winchester i Castiel Novak – przeczytał. – Zgadza się. Proszę do windy po lewej, zawiezie ona panów na przyjęcie, ale przedtem proszę zostawić płaszcze w szatni.

\- Chodź, Cas. – Dean poklepał partnera po ramieniu i poprowadził go w odpowiednim kierunku. To on pierwszy zdjął płaszcz i podał go szatniarzowi. Castiel nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, tylko stał i czekał.

\- Cas, znowu panikujesz? – spytał Dean obawiając się, że to powtórka z wyprawy do burdelu.

\- Nie – odparł bardzo spokojnie. – Nie ruszasz się, więc czekam na ciebie.

\- A ja czekam aż zdejmiesz płaszcz.

\- Dlaczego? – Castiel zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby właśnie mu zagrożono, że coś mu ukradną.

\- Nie możesz wejść na przyjęcie w płaszczu – wytłumaczył Dean, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na szatniarza, który im się przyglądał.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Dean jęknął sfrustrowany. Miał pilnować, by Castiel nie wygadał się na temat aniołów, a nie nauczać go w kwestii ubioru na przyjęciach.

\- To eleganckie przyjęcie, nie jest na zimnie, więc nie potrzebny ci ten obrzydliwy płaszcz.

\- Lubię go, nie chcę go zdejmować.

\- Obawiam się, że musisz.

\- Nigdy go nie zdejmuję.

Kątem oka Dean zauważył, że oczy szatniarza zrobiły się większe ze zdziwienia. Musiał to zakończyć, zanim Castiel wystraszy tego biednego mężczyznę.

\- Cas, tylko ten jeden raz, wytrzymasz. A teraz zdejmuj ten płaszcz.

Castiel nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale zaczął zdejmować płaszcz, bardzo powoli i niechętnie. Gdy podał go szatniarzowi, wyglądał jak jeszcze chwilę temu Dean podczas oddawania kluczyków do Impali.

\- Czuję się dziwnie – przyznał anioł.

I wyglądał dziwnie. Dean nie przywykł do widoku partnera bez płaszcza, zawsze go nosił, również w biurze. Nie odczuwał temperatur, dlatego nie było mu gorąco i nie musiał go zdejmować tak jak normalni ludzie. Smoking sprawiał, że Castiel wyglądał szczuplej. Płaszcz był na niego nieco za duży i zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się w nim topił. Teraz bez niego, Dean mógł zobaczyć, jaką naprawdę sylwetkę ma partner. Mógł przysiąc, że te nogi nalezą do sportowca, być może biegacza. Castiel raczej nie ćwiczył, ale Jimmy musiał to robić, kiedy jeszcze to było jego ciało.

Miał też szersze barki, niż mu się wcześniej wydawało. Może nie tak szerokie jak jego własne, ale w płaszczu w ogóle nie było tego widać, dopiero teraz. Castiel zdecydowanie popełniał błąd, nosząc ciągle prochowiec, lepiej mu było bez niego.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że się zapatrzył, Dean szybko oderwał oczy od Castiela i poprowadził go do widny. Operator bez słowa ją uruchomił i zawiózł na samą górę hotelu, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech tuż przed tym, jak otworzyły się drzwi i zobaczył wnętrze dobrze mu znanej sali. Obecnych było już wiele osób, wszyscy elegancko ubrani, mężczyźni w smokingach, a kobiety w sukniach wieczorowych. Pomiędzy gości przechadzali się kelnerzy z tacami, na których były kieliszki z szampanem albo drobne przystawki. To była jedyna zaleta tego typu przyjęć – darmowe jedzenie i trunki.

W tle leciała jakaś przyjemna muzyka, jeszcze zdecydowanie nie do tańca, służyła raczej do wprowadzenia nastroju, podobnie jak delikatne oświetlenie.

Dean szybko przeczesał wzrokiem salę sprawdzając, czy coś się zmieniło od zeszłego roku. Bar dalej był w tym samym miejscu, ale stół z bufetem przeniesiono pod wielkie okna, które dawały widok na jezioro Michigan. Nie mogli wybrać gorszej lokalizacji, będzie musiał stać tyłem do okien, żeby nie dostać zawrotów głowy od wysokości.

Nigdzie nie widział Sama ani nikogo innego z pracy. Część albo jeszcze nie przyszła albo utonęła w tłumie bogaczy. Przed oczami mignął mu nawet burmistrz Chicago, którego oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć na takiej imprezie. Chciał się pokazać i dostać więcej głosów w następnych wyborach.

Na przyjęciu znalazła się też telewizja, jak zawsze zresztą. Na szczęście nigdy nie zostawali długo.

\- No to się zaczęło – westchnął Dean i razem z partnerem ruszył w głąb sali, starając się uniknąć kamer.

\- Nie rozumiem znaczenia tego wydarzenia – przyznał znowu Castiel, rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie potrafił skupić na czymś wzroku dłużej, niż na kilka sekund.

\- To bal charytatywny, zbiera się pieniądze – wyjaśnił Dean, kierując się w stronę bufetu.

\- Po co?

\- To zależy. Na chore dzieci, na schroniska, na wszystko.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Castiel przystanął, więc Dean też musiał, żeby go nie zgubić. Mogłoby z tego wyniknąć coś nieprzyjemnego. – Czemu ludzie nie mogą dać pieniędzy na szczytny cel normalnego dnia?

\- Dobre pytanie. Ale nie jestem filozofem, więc ci nie odpowiem – powiedział i ruszył dalej nie sprawdzając, czy anioł za nim idzie. – Ale to pewnie ma związek z pokazaniem się.

\- Pokazaniem? – zapytał, a jego głos był nieco cichszy niż przed chwilą. Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Castiel dalej stoi w miejscu. Z westchnieniem wrócił do partnera.

\- Tak. No wiesz, jak dasz pieniądze w zaciszu swojego domu, nikt tego nie zauważy, nikt nie będzie o tym mówił. Ale jak pokażesz się na balu, będą o tobie mówić, zwłaszcza o tym, jaki jesteś hojny. Po to jest tu ta telewizja.

\- Czy hojność nie powinna wynikać z dobroci serca, a nie z potrzeby bycia podziwianym? – zapytał anioł i zabrzmiał przy tym tak niewinnie, że Dean zapragnął ukryć go gdzieś, gdzie nie dosięgnie go gorzka prawda dotycząca tego świata.

\- Witaj wśród ludzi – powiedział, rozkładając ręce. – U nas sława jest ważniejsza. Nie dla wszystkich, niektórzy dają pieniądze z dala od tych przedstawień, ale większość wstydzi się to robić. Lepiej jest dać pieniądze z dziesięcioma innymi osobami niż samemu. Bo widzisz, jak dasz pieniądze od tak, od siebie, ludzie pomyślą, że chcesz pokazać, jaki to jesteś bogaty i że stać cię na cele charytatywne. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie. Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że ludzie lubią taki rodzaj uwagi.

Dean nie był dobry w tłumaczeniu, ale musiał to wyjaśnić partnerowi, bo w przeciwnym razie nieprędko ruszą się z tego miejsca.

\- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane. W skrócie: Dajesz pieniądze na balu charytatywnym z innymi ludźmi, jesteś bohaterem, wychwalają cię, kobiety rzucają ci się do stóp, a matki chcą, byś pocałował ich dzieci. – Castiel zmrużył oczy przy tym ostatnim, ale Dean kontynuował: - Dajesz pieniądze samemu: ludzie biorą cię za snoba chwalącego się bogactwem i dającego pieniądze z łaski. Teraz rozumiesz?

Źle się czuł pozbawiając anioła jego złudzeń co do nieskończonej szczerości i dobroci ludzi, ale ktoś musiał to zrobić. Nie mówiąc mu o tym tylko zrobiłby mu krzywdę, jak małemu dziecku, któremu przecież też kiedyś trzeba wyznać prawdę i powiedzieć, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Jasne, zaboli, ale przynajmniej będzie później silniejsze i nie da się oszukać. Dean lubił to określać jako inwestycję długoterminową.

\- Chyba rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu Castiel.

\- To dobrze. Nie zaprzątaj tym sobie swojej główki, Cas. Z dobroci serca czy nie, te pieniądze na pewno się komuś przydadzą.

\- Ale czy nie byłoby prościej, gdyby ludzie...

Dean uniósł dłoń do góry i uciszył anioła.

\- Nie zadawaj mi kolejnego pytania, bo cię walnę.

\- Znowu będziesz miał opuchniętą pięść – zauważył, przypominając Deanowi jak skończyła się ostatnia próba uderzenia anioła.

\- Szampan stoi w lodzie, mam gdzie ją wsadzić tym razem. A teraz chodź, widzę przy bufecie całkiem niezłe kanapki.

Złapał partnera za ramie i, czy tego chciał czy nie, pociągnął go za sobą do bufetu. Przechodzili właśnie obok jakiegoś kosza na datki. Anioł zatrzymał się i najwyraźniej nagle zrobił się cięższy, bo Dean nie potrafił go ruszyć chociażby o milimetr. Przyglądał się, jak partner wyciąga z kieszeni spodni pieniądze, które najwyraźniej nie zmieściły mu się do płaszcza. Nie potrafił określić, jak duża to była suma, ale rulonik banknotów był dosyć gruby. Mężczyzna, który pilnował datków, aż wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia.

Dean musiał przyznać, że to miły gest ze strony anioła. Skoro i tak nie miał na co wydawać pieniędzy, to chociaż oddał część na cele charytatywne.

Zadowolony ze swojego uczynku Castiel w końcu dał się znowu pociągnąć w stronę bufetu.

\- Nie powinniśmy znaleźć twojego brata? – spytał, podążając tuż za Deanem.

\- Kogo?

\- Sama – powtórzył. – Twojego brata.

\- Te kanapki wołają moje imię, Sam może poczekać, chodź.

\- Dean, nie sądzę, by kanapki potrafiły mówić.

\- To tylko taki środek stylistyczny.

\- Oh.

W końcu dotarli do bufetu. Dean zatarł ręce i sięgnął po jedną z małych kanapek, która cała zmieściła mu się do ust. Cieszył się, że nie jadł czegoś przed wyjściem, teraz mógł się najeść do woli.

Kanapka była cudowna. Nie wiedział z czym jest, ale aż jęknął, gdy poczuł jej smak.

\- Musisz tego spróbować – powiedział z pełnymi ustami do Castiela, który nie ruszył się od niego o krok. – I nie wymiguj się tym, że nie jesz.

Castiel nic nie powiedział i spróbował kanapki, przeżuwając ją powoli.

\- Sądzę, że nie jest taka zła – przyznał.

Dean machnął na niego ręką.

\- Ty i twoje kubki smakowe.

Następnych kilka minut minęło powoli i spokojnie. Dean próbował wszystkiego, co było na stole, przesuwając się wzdłuż niego systematycznie, a Castiel szedł tuz za nim, rozglądając się ciekawsko i obserwując obecnych gości. Muzyka na chwilę przestała grać i ktoś zaczął przemawiać, ale Dean niezbyt zwracał uwagę na słowa i po prostu czekał, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do jedzenia.

Gdy ponownie zaczęła grac muzyka, powrócił do dotychczasowego zajęcia. Wciąż zostało mu trochę jedzenia do spróbowania.

\- Cholera, te są z krabem – skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył kolejne kanapki. Nie zamierzał ich jeść, był uczulony na skorupiaki.

\- Niezbyt dobrze się czuję, Dean – odezwał się nagle Castiel, majstrując coś przy swojej muszce.

Dean zwrócił się w jego stronę zaniepokojony i zabrał ręce od muchy, żeby jej nie zepsuł.

\- Zaszkodziła ci kanapka? – spytał, poprawiając węzeł. – Może nie powinienem ich jeść.

\- Nie choruję, Dean, jestem aniołem – przypomniał mu i dał sobie poprawić muszkę.

\- No tak. To o co chodzi?

\- Ten smoking... – Castiel złapał się za klapy i spojrzał na nie z niechęcią.

\- Co z nim?

\- Nie czuję się w nim dobrze.

\- Nosisz codziennie garnitur, nigdy ci nie przeszkadzał, czemu miałby przeszkadzać ci smoking?

\- Brakuje mi mojego płaszcza – wyznał.

Dean przewrócił oczami. A ten znowu o tym.

\- Nie możesz chodzić na takiej imprezie w płaszczu – powtórzył to, co mówił już wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie zamierzał znowu o tym dyskutować.

\- Po prostu nie możesz.

\- Ale czuję się bez niego... nagi.

\- Rany boskie, Cas, to tylko kilka godzin, wytrzymasz. A teraz przymknij się i daj mi jeść.

Ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na bufecie, ignorując Castiela, który – sadząc po odgłosach – znowu coś kombinował przy muszce. Dean był jednak zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej okazji do zjedzenia takich wykwintnych dań tylko dlatego, że Castielowi nie pasowała mucha.

\- Hej, Dean.

Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą brata patrzącego na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Sammy – wybełkotał. Szybko przełknął jedzenie i oblizał usta. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Chyba chciałeś to powiedzieć do bufetu. – Sam skinął na stół.

\- Świetne kanapki, powinieneś spróbować – zachęcił, podsuwając bratu pod nos tackę z jedzeniem. Sam zmarszczył nos jak dziecko na widok szpinaku i odsunął tackę rękoma.

\- Może innym razem. Szukałem cię.

\- Ja też cię miałem właśnie szukać – zapewnił, choć wcale nie przeszło mu to przez myśl.

\- Na talerzu? – spytał sceptycznie.

\- Co tam słychać?

\- Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy. Wpadłem na Bobby'ego, powiedział, że niedługo przydzieli mi zadanie.

\- Ah tak, wspominał mi o tym. – Nie dalej jak trzy dni temu był w biurze u Bobby'ego, który podzielił się z nim informacją, że szykuje coś dla Sama, ale wcale nie tak szybko, jak Sam był tego pewny. – Dobrze sobie radzisz, jestem z ciebie dumny.

Sam uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Dzięki. Jak tam Cas?

\- Przed chwilą tłumaczyłem mu powód tej imprezy. To było piekło.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie.

\- Wczoraj zabrałem go na lunch w czasie przerwy w pracy. Przestraszył kelnerkę, opowiadając jej o ogarach piekielnych, czymkolwiek to jest. Mówię ci, ten gość nie ma żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego, żadnej blokady, gada co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Miałeś rację, żeby ciągle go pilnować.

\- Musisz być cierpliwy, Dean, Cas nigdy nie przebywał tyle czasu z ludźmi, nie integrował się z nimi. Daj mu trochę czasu, a na pewno przywyknie.

Kto by pomyślał, że Sam kiedyś będzie bronić Castiela.

\- Mogę nie wytrzymać psychicznie do tego czasu. Muszę się napić.

\- A gdzie jest teraz Cas?

Dean rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie widział partnera.

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu tu był.

\- Zgubiłeś go – zauważył Sam.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Słowo daję, był tu, nie odstępował mnie na krok.

\- Cóż, teraz go nie ma. Lepiej go znajdź zanim coś zrobi.

\- Ja mam go znaleźć? Pomóż mi.

\- Ja nie miałem go pilnować, radź sobie sam.

Dean patrzył, jak brat podkrada ze stołu jakąś przystawkę i znika w tłumie gości, zostawiając go samego i bez anioła.

\- Sukinsyn – przeklął pod nosem. Zabrał jeszcze jedną kanapkę ze stołu i poszedł szukać przyjaciela.

Sala była duża, a Castiel nie miał już na sobie swojego znaku rozpoznawczego. Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jak trudno znaleźć anioła w tłumie, gdy ten nie nosił płaszcza, wszyscy mężczyźni od tyłu wyglądali tak samo.

Obszedł salę dwa razy i nigdzie nie znalazł Castiela. Nie miał przy sobie telefonu, więc nie mógł zadzwonić, a anioł mógł być gdziekolwiek, może nawet nie było go już na przyjęciu tylko gdzieś się teleportował.

Zamiast na partnera, Dean natknął się znowu na Sama, który stał przy barze i popijał szampana obserwując gości, którzy w którymś momencie imprezy zaczęli tańczyć na specjalnie wydzielonej do tego celu przestrzeni.

\- Ty suko, zostawiłeś mnie, a nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć Casa – wycedził przez zęby, gdy znalazł się obok brata.

\- To nie mój problem, palancie – odparł Sam uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Owszem twój, bo ty też znasz prawdę. Kazałem Castielowi uważać na język, ale on naprawdę może coś wywinąć.

\- Gdyby coś wywinął, już byśmy o tym wiedzieli – zauważył.

Sam miał trochę racji, ale Dean dalej nie czuł się pewnie nie mając przy sobie anioła. Jedno nieodpowiednie słowo i coś się może stać, a kto za to oberwie. Oczywiście Dean.

By się uspokoić, postanowił dołączyć do brata i zamówił szampana, wypijając wszystko za jednym zamachem.

\- Zwolnij, bo się upijesz.

\- Zamknij się – rozkazał i zamówił następną porcję.

Po trzecim kieliszku serce przestało mu łomotać w piersi i nawet troche się zrelaksował. Razem z Samem obserwowali bawiących się bogaczy. Udało mu się zauważyć wśród tańczących kilka znajomych twarzy z agencji, ale nikogo bliskiego. Zastanawiał się, gdzie wszyscy się podziali. Miał już zapytać o to brata, gdy wreszcie zobaczył kogoś, kogo dobrze znał. To była kobieta, stara znajoma, która też go zobaczyła. Uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, co się za chwilę wydarzy. Zerknął na Sama, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, patrzył w innym kierunku.

\- Samuel, wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz – odezwała się kobieta, kiedy w końcu do nich podeszła. Dotknęła ramienia Sama, przesuwając dłoń do dołu w uwodzącym geście. Masz za swoje, ty zdrajco, pomyślał Dean, szczerząc się jak głupi.

Sam aż się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał przepełniony entuzjazmem, dobrze mu znany głos. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął niezręcznie do kobiety, odsuwając ostrożnie jej rękę jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Pani Madows.

Znali panią Madows jeszcze z czasów, gdy byli dziećmi. Pracowała wtedy w FBI jako jedna z sekretarek. Gdy tata przyprowadzał ich do biura, to pani Madows zwykle się nimi zajmowała. Sam nigdy za nią nie przepadał, bo gdy był mały, lubiła go szczypać w pucołowate policzki i rozmawiać z nim jak z dwulatkiem, nie zważając na to, ile tak naprawdę ma lat. Teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo odkąd strasznie wyrósł i zmężniał, pani Madows zmieniły się priorytety i zamiast dalej patrzeć na niego jak wymarzonego syna, zaczęła go traktować jak potencjalnego partnera. To było bardziej niż niepokojące.

\- Mów mi Ellie – poprosiła pani Madows i znowu wyciągnęła rękę, by go dotknąć.

\- W porządku... Ellie. – Sam znowu się uśmiechnął i uderzył łokciem Deana, który stał obok, parskając śmiechem.

\- Nie chcesz może ze mną zatańczyć? – zapytała pani Madows. – Grają taką cudną muzykę.

\- Ja... um...

Dean nagle pojawił się obok pani Madows i położył jej oraz Samowi, ręce na ramionach.

\- Sam z przyjemnością z panią zatańczy – zapewnił ją, patrząc z wrednym uśmieszkiem na Sama. – Właśnie mi mówił, jak ma ochotę poruszać się trochę na parkiecie.

\- Dean – wyszeptał ostrzegawczo Sam, ale brat tylko mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Oh, to świetnie – podekscytowała się kobieta. – Przyjdź do mnie za minutkę, będę przy bufecie.

Pani Madows odeszła, a Sam znowu walnął Deana, tym razem mocniej.

\- Wielkie dzięki, Dean.

Dean nic sobie nie zrobił z uderzenia i poklepał Sama po plecach.

\- Bierz ją, tygrysie – zachęcił i odszedł dalej szukać Castiela, zostawiając Sama na pastwę pani Madows.

Sam spojrzał w jej kierunku. Stała przy bufecie, w swojej obcisłej czerwonej sukni, która nie pasowała do jej budowy ciała, oraz za wysokich butach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomachała mu. Ogarnął go strach, dlatego wziął z tacy przechodzącego obok kelnera kieliszek z szampanem i wypił go w kilku łykach. Na odwagę.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Sam ruszył w kierunku swojej partnerki. Zaczynał żałować, że tu przyszedł i że dał się tak wrobić Deanowi. A mógłby teraz szukać Castiela.

Nim Dean kontynuował szukanie partnera, zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Sam tańczy z uradowaną panią Madows, która nie potrafiła trzymać rąk przy sobie.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem i rozejrzał, szukając wzrokiem Castiela. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze może poszukać. Co może robić anioł, gdy jest sam? Poza wyglądaniem przez okna, przy których go nie było. Nie mógł nawet sprawdzić w toalecie, bo Castiel nie musiał z niej korzystać, więc nie miał po co tam iść.

Zdecydował się znowu obejść salę, może w końcu będzie miał szczęście. I miał. Castiel siedział przy stoliku w towarzystwie jakiejś pięknej szatynki ubranej w błyszczącą, niebieską i długą do kostek suknię. Włosy miała upięte w kok, ale jedno pasemko opadało jej na policzek. Bawiła się nim, okręcała wokół palca jednocześnie patrząc na Castiela ponętnym wzrokiem i raz po raz oblizując czerwone usta. Jeszcze chwila i zliże całą szminkę, pomyślał Dean, podchodząc bliżej. Chciał wyratować przyjaciela z tej sytuacji, chociaż Castiel nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto jest w tarapatach. Był rozluźniony i rozmawiał o czymś z tą kobietą.

To było nietypowe biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatni kontakt z płcią przeciwną. Chyba że to ona go zaskoczyła i zaprosiła do rozmowy, a Castiel, będąc zbyt miłym, nie odmówił.

Gdy Dean był już blisko, mógł usłyszeć część ich rozmowy.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo niepozornie jak na agenta FBI – powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się do anioła zalotnie

\- Wierz lub nie, ale jestem... żołnierzem. – Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie powiedział czyim.

\- Naprawdę? – Kobieta tylko udawała zaskoczoną, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Przestała bawić się włosami i pochyliła się w stronę Castiela. – Mam słabość do wojskowych. Walczyłeś gdzieś?

Castiel najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest podrywany, siedział spokojnie, a wszystkie starania jego towarzyszki spełzały na niczym.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Kobieta przysunęła się jeszcze bardziej, niemal leżała na stole, wyciągając na nim swoje ponętne ciało. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Castiela, który przyglądał się temu nic nie rozumiejąc, ale nim zdążyła złapać go gdziekolwiek, Dean pojawił się za nim i położył mu dłonie na ramieniu.

\- Hej, Cas! – przywitał się wesoło. Kobieta momentalnie usiadła z powrotem na krześle z wściekłą miną. – Widzę, że nie próżnujesz.

\- Witaj, Dean. – Cała uwaga Castiela momentalnie skupiła się na Deanie, który wciąż trzymał ręce na jego ramionach. – Właśnie opowiadałem Amber o mojej służbie.

\- Serio? Mam nadzieję, że nie zasypujesz jej nieprzyjemnymi szczegółami z frontu – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do Amber, która tylko z grzeczności odwzajemniła uśmiech. Widział w jej oczach, że nadal jest na niego wkurzona za wtrącenie się, ale nie mógł zostawić Castiela na pastwę tej kobiety. Nie żeby nie chciał, by anioł stracił cnotę, ale znał takie panie, jeszcze przeraziłaby go zbyt ostrym zachowaniem w łóżku, a zależało mu na tym, by Castiel miał z seksem miłe wspomnienia. Jeszcze zdąży mu znaleźć odpowiednią dziewczynę.

\- Castiel jest bardzo miły.

\- Jak zawsze. Niestety będę musiał go zabrać, muszę go komuś przedstawić.

Castiel bez słowa wstał, dalej ignorując Amber, której wyjątkowo się to nie spodobało. Dean uśmiechnął się z wyższością, widząc na jej twarzy rezygnację.

\- Wielka szkoda – przyznała wstając. – Ale może jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Puściła Castielowi oczko i odeszła, poruszając powabnie biodrami. Nie żeby Castiel to zauważył, bo wciąż patrzył na Deana.

\- Niezłą sztukę sobie złowiłeś – zażartował Dean.

\- Niczego nie łowiłem, tu nie ma jeziora.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

\- Cieszę się, że nie zdążyła cię jeszcze skorumpować.

Idąc bez celu, Dean zobaczył w tłumie gości Kevina. Dzieciak też był zaproszony i prawdopodobnie jako jedyny z gości nie mógł jeszcze pić alkoholu.

\- Opowiadałem ci, jak Kevin się u nas znalazł? – spytał Castiela Dean.

\- Nie.

\- Był porwany. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie i przez kogo, ale przez jakąś organizację. Zobaczyli w nim potencjał i postanowili go wykorzystać. Szukaliśmy go kilka tygodni, zdążyli w tym czasie złamać dzieciaka i skłonić do współpracy, a przynajmniej tak sądzili. Kevin wyrolował ich wszystkich i dostarczył nam informację o swoim położeniu. Reszta była już tylko formalnością. Znaleźliśmy go z Bennym jako pierwsi, a w zasadzie to ja znalazłem, przywiązanego do krzesła i bez jednego palca. Jego porywacze zorientowali się, że ich wsypał i zdążyli go zranić.

\- Złapaliście ich?

\- Parę przecznic od ich kryjówki. Kevin wrócił do matki, a agencja zaproponowała mu współpracę w tłumaczeniu depesz i innych pierdół. Zgodził się i pracuje z nami do teraz. Obiecałem jego matce, że będę go pilnował. Nie żeby coś mu zagrażało w biurze FBI. Chodź, poznam cię z nim. Jeszcze nie mieliście okazji porozmawiać.

Castiel pokręcił głową i poszedł za Deanem do Kevina, który gdy tylko ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Hej, chłopaki – przywitał się.

\- Co tam masz, Kev? – spytał Dean i skinął głową na szklankę, którą trzymał chłopak. – Chyba nie alkohol?

Kevin prychnął oburzony.

\- Barman nie chciał uwierzyć, że mam 21 lat.

\- I dobrze, za młody jesteś na alkohol.

\- Brzmisz jak moja mama.

\- Namaściła mnie na twojego opiekuna, pogódź się z tym, dzieciaku. – Dean uśmiechnął się i potargał Kevinowi włosy. – Chciałem ci przedstawić Castiela, jeszcze nie rozmawialiście.

\- Miło w końcu poznać osobę, o której Dean czytał w Internecie – powiedział Kevin, wyciągając rękę w stronę Castiela.

Dean trącił go lekko w ramię.

\- Zamknij się – wyszeptał, ale Kevin tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Czytałeś o mnie, Dean? – Castiel uścisnął rękę Kevina, ale patrzył się na Deana.

\- Nie o tobie tylko twoim religijnym imienniku – wytłumaczył się.

\- Jasne – mruknął pod nosem Kevin, za co Dean znowu go trącił.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę ze sobą, Kevin szybko znalazł wspólny język z Castielem, który też dobrze znał się na lingwistyce. Pewnie znał nawet więcej języków niż on, w tym kilka wymarłych. Jak udawało mu się je wszystkie spamiętać, nie używając ich w praktyce? Jedyną odpowiedzią mogły być tylko anielskie moce.

Po skończonej rozmowie z Kevinem, Dean poprowadził partnera z powrotem do baru. Po drodze wziął dla nich obu szampana z tacy jednego z kelnerów, więc obaj mieli już co pić, gdy dotarli na miejsce.

\- Nie powinieneś pić, przyjechałeś samochodem – zauważył Castiel, samemu pijąc swojego szampana.

\- Zjadłem troche przy bufecie nim zacząłem pić. Poza tym to ostatni kieliszek, zanim wyjdziemy nic nie będę czuł.

Dean zdziwił się, gdy Castiel nagle przyłożył dwa palce do jego czoła.

\- Pozbyłem się alkoholu z twojego organizmu – powiedział.

\- Nie mogłeś tak samo zrobić ze sobą, gdy byłeś pijany? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i tak jak wcześniej z Samem, razem z Castielem obserwowali tańczących ludzi. Przyjęcie trwało już jakiś czas, wypity przez gości alkohol sprawił, że stali się bardziej uczuciowi i wszyscy lgnęli do siebie, by trochę potańczyć przy wolnych rytmach jakiejś muzyki.

\- Kim jest kobietą, z którą tańczy Sam – spytał nagle Castiel.

\- Hmm? – Dean spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co partner i zobaczył brata ledwo już trzymającego się na nogach. Pani Madows nie zwalniała jednak tempa i wciąż tańczyła, przyklejając się do Sama niemal całym ciałem. Deanowi zrobiło się go żal. To była zbyt duża kara za nie udzielenie pomocy w szukaniu Castiela. – To pani Madows.

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Pracowała kiedyś w FBI, była sekretarką. Tata zostawiał nas pod jej opieką. Od zawsze lubiła Sama.

\- On nie wygląda na zadowolonego – zauważył anioł.

\- Zdecydowanie nie – przyznał mu rację Dean i dokończył szampana. Oblizując usta odstawił kieliszek, to był koniec picia na dzisiaj.

\- Wszyscy mężczyźni są z partnerkami. – To nie było pytanie. – Dlaczego my nie mamy żadnych?

Dean wziął głęboki wdech, szykując się na poważną rozmowę.

\- Cóż, ty nie znalazłeś sobie nikogo – odpowiedział. Muszka wokół szyi nagle zaczęła go nieprzyjemnie dusić. – A mój przypadek jest nieco bardziej skomplikowany.

\- Dlaczego?

Oczywiście, że Castiel o to pytał. Był ciekawski.

\- Nie jestem dobrym materiałem na partnera – przyznał szczerze. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował się wygadać przed kimś, kto nie będzie go oceniał. Castiel był świetnym słuchaczem i nigdy by go nie osądził, dlatego postanowił mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. – Jestem agentem FBI, to nie przyciąga zbyt wielu ochotniczek.

\- Po Amber odniosłem inne wrażenie.

Więc jednak wiedział, że z nim flirtowała.

\- Ona nie chciał się wiązać i mieć z tobą dzieci, chciała cię tylko raz bzyknąć.

\- Co bzykanie ma z tym wspólnego?

\- To synonim słowa seks.

\- Oh.

\- W każdym razie, gdy poznajesz kobietę i mówisz jej, że jesteś z FBI, od razu zmniejszasz swoje szansę. To niebezpieczna praca, kobieta nie chce czuć się w niebezpieczeństwie i nie chce, by jej mąż też był w ciągłym zagrożeniu. To okropne siedzieć w domu i drżeć na dźwięk każdego telefonu, bo może dzwonić ktoś z informacją, że ukochany nie żyje. Jak w takiej sytuacji mieć normalny dom, rodzinę, dzieci?

\- Twój ojciec ma – zauważył Castiel.

\- Oboje moi rodzice byli dość odważni, by się ze sobą związać. Ja bym nie potrafił. Zresztą i tak nie mam szczęścia do długich związków. Kobiety chyba długo nie mogą ze mną wytrzymać. Jestem dobry w krótkich, jednonocnych przygodach, ale oba długie związki, które rozpoczynałem, kończyły się fiaskiem. – Dean uśmiechnął się z żalem. – Widać kobiety mnie nie lubią. Nie czują ze mną dość mocnej więzi, by zostać na dłużej. Ja z nimi chyba też.

\- Może powinieneś spróbować z mężczyzną – zaproponował Castiel, a w jego głosie nie było słychać żadnej ironii czy czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na żart.

Dean czuł, że twarz robi mu się ciepła, a bebechy zawiązują się w supeł. Nie spodziewał się takich słów z ust partnera. O ile dobrze pamiętał, związki homoseksualne były zakazane w Biblii, czemu więc anioł pański mówił o tym z takim spokojem, jakby to nie był grzech? Ludzie naprawdę musieli spieprzyć interpretacje Słowa Bożego.

Bardziej jednak niż spokój anioła, zdziwiła go jego własna reakcja. Nie obrócił tego w żart, nie zaprzeczył tak jak zazwyczaj to robił. Nie był gejem, wiedział to. Czasami oglądał się za mężczyznami, nawet Castiela czasami oglądał nieco dokładniej, ale to jeszcze nie było przecież nic złego i jednoznacznego.

Może z mężczyzną rzeczywiście byłoby mu łatwiej. Zawsze miał z nimi silniejszą więź, niż z jakąkolwiek kobietą. Z Bennym dogadał się bardzo szybko. Z Garthem i Ashem też. Charlie i Jo były na początku bardzo irytujące i choć w końcu się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił, to zawsze lepiej się czuł w towarzystwie mężczyzn. To z nimi mógł się podzielić najgłębiej skrywanymi emocjami, to im opowiadał o swoich problemach, tak jak robił to teraz z Castielem.

Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać jego życie z mężczyzną. Czy tak bardzo różniłoby się od tego, co miał przez krótki czas z Lisą i Cassie? Kochał je, a jak by kochał mężczyznę? Czy było to inne uczucie? Jak miałby się wtedy zachowywać? Czy mógłby flirtować jak tamten facet z knajpy sprzed paru tygodni? To było miłe, ale czy tylko flirt był taki sam? Czy wszystko inne też?

Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, jak miał sobie wyobrazić życie z mężczyzną? Jak miał sobie wyobrazić, że może kochać mężczyznę? Miłość pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, a pomiędzy kochankami to dwie różne rzeczy. Czy byłby w stanie zakochać się w mężczyźnie? A jeśli tak, to w jakim?

Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy spojrzał na Castiela, który na powrót skupił uwagę na tańczących ludziach. Czy miał kogoś konkretnego na myśli? Czy mógł mieć na myśli...

\- Dean!

Dean odwrócił się i zobaczył Charlie, która podeszła do nich szybko. Nim się zbliżyła, zerknął jeszcze na Castiela, chcąc zapytać go, czy miał kogoś konkretnego na myśli, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, zwłaszcza gdy Charlie była tak blisko.

\- Hej, Charlie – przywitał się. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, ale był to niewielki uśmiech pełen rozczarowania, że im przerwano.

\- Szukałam cię cały wieczór – poskarżyła się Charlie. – Mogłam od razu przyjść do baru.

\- Nie byłem tu cały czas.

\- Byłeś. – Charlie w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Castiela, który nadal nie odrywał oczu od gości. – Hej, Castiel.

\- Witaj, Charlie.

\- Wow, spójrzcie tylko na siebie, niezłe z was przystojniaki. Pasuje ci ta mucha, Dean.

\- Naprawdę? – Dean poczuł się lepiej słysząc kolejny komplement, tym razem z ust Charlie. Może smoking nie był wcale taki zły tylko musiał się przyzwyczaić.

\- Pewnie. Chcesz zatańczyć?

\- Z tobą?

\- Tak.

\- Nie, ja nie...

\- No chodź. – Charlie złapała go za ręce i pociągnęła w stronę parkietu. – Z tobą jeszcze nie tańczyłam.

Dean poddał się i dał się poprowadzić, oglądając się przez ramię na Castiela, który był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Naprawdę żałował, że Charlie im przerwała.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała. Tańczyli już, a w zasadzie poruszali się niemrawo. – Wyglądasz na przygaszonego.

\- Nie lubię tych przyjęć.

\- Wiem. Ale dzisiaj wyglądasz inaczej – zauważyła. – Jakby ktoś zabił ci szczeniaka.

\- Może jestem zmęczony – zasugerował z delikatnym uśmiechem. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Charlie na temat Castiela i małego kryzysu seksualności.

Przetańczył z Charlie całą piosenkę, od czasu do czasu rozmawiając. Gdy tylko muzyka na chwilę umilkła, wyplątał się z objęć przyjaciółki, podziękował jej za taniec i wrócił do baru, do Castiela, ale anioła już nie było. Dean próbował sobie wmówić, że wcale nie jest tym zawiedziony.

Nie szukał go, to nie miało sensu. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że tym razem Castiel zniknął na dobre. Dean dołączył więc do Jo, Asha i Gartha, których w końcu wypatrzył. Poczuł się troche lepiej mogąc z nimi porozmawiać i pożartować, ale od czasu do czasu rozglądał się po sali, szukając Castiela. Miał jeszcze nadzieję, że anioł wróci i znowu porozmawiają, tak się jednak nie stało.

Dean dalej wmawiał sobie, że nie jest zawiedziony.

Około północy postanowił, że czas wracać do domu. Był zmęczony, bardziej rozmyślaniem nad słowami Castiela niż całą imprezą. Poszukał jeszcze Sama, chcąc zabrać go ze sobą, ale nie mogąc go znaleźć, zjechał na dół bez niego, odebrał płaszcz, samochód i pojechał do domu.

W mieszkaniu czekała na niego niespodzianka. Światła były zgaszone, nie zapalił ich, dlatego dopiero po chwili zauważył Sama siedzącego, a raczej pół leżącego w fotelu.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedział, rozwiązując muchę i zdejmując z siebie marynarkę. – Kiedy wróciłeś?

\- Nie wiem – odmruknął Sam. Nadal był w swoim smokingu, miał tylko poluzowaną muszkę.

\- Przyjechałeś taksówką? – Pytał tylko po to, by nawiązać jakąś rozmowę.

\- Taaa. – Znowu mruknięcie, Sam zdecydowanie nie czuł się dobrze. Pani Madows wymęczyła go bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Będzie musiał jakoś przeprosić brata za ten wieczór.

\- Powinieneś położyć się do łóżka, a nie leżeć w fotelu – zauważył. Odwrócił się, by pójść do swojego pokoju i samemu pójść spać, ale zatrzymał go głos Sama:

\- Rządzisz się.

\- Co? – zapytał, patrząc na brata.

\- Rządzisz się – powtórzył Sam. – I jesteś niski – dodał i prawie się roześmiał.

To nie wyglądało na zmęczenie.

\- Jesteś pijany?

\- No i? – zapytał jakby czuł się urażony tym pytaniem. – Głupek.

\- Zdecydowanie musisz się położyć – zdecydował Dean. Podszedł do brata i chwytając go pod ramiona, uniósł go z fotela. – Niech cię szlag, Sammy! – stęknął, usiłując zaprowadzić brata do jego pokoju. – Jestem za stary, żeby nosić twoje pijane dupsko do łóżka. Rusz się, ty przerośnięty łosiu.

Sam jakoś zdołał wykrzesać troche siły i pomógł Deanowi w przeprawie przez mieszkanie. Dotarli do pokoju, potykając się przy tym o każdą ścianę. Dean rzucił brata na łóżko i zaczął go rozbierać, żeby było mu wygodniej. Przy zdejmowaniu buta zauważył, że drugiego brakuje.

\- Dlaczego jedną stopę masz gołą? – zapytał.

Sam uniósł się na łokciach, spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoją stopę i poruszył palcami.

\- Zgubiłem buta.

\- Kiedy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Sam z powrotem opadł na łóżko. – Chyba kiedy uciekałem jak najdalej od pani Madows.

\- Dobra, Cinderello, idź spać. – Dean poklepał brata po piersi. – Nie zazdroszczę ci tego, co poczujesz jutro.

Sam jęknął, gdy Dean przy wychodzeniu zamykał za sobą drzwi. Z westchnieniem poszedł do swojego pokoju, skończył się rozbierać i położył do łóżka, zastanawiając się jeszcze, gdzie zniknął Castiel i czy jego zniknięcie miało coś wspólnego z nim. Może jego milczenie sprawiło, że anioł pożałował swoich słów, uświadomił sobie, jak głupio się zachował i postanowił zniknąć. Dean miał nadzieję, że spotka go po jutrze w pracy. Chciał z nim znowu porozmawiać, ale przede wszystkim chciał go po prostu zobaczyć.


	15. Wookie, Bea Arthur i Jefferson Starship

Święta były coraz bliżej, został już tylko jeden dzień. W niemal każdym radiu leciały kolędy, a w niemal każdej stacji telewizyjnej leciały świąteczne filmy. Opowieść wigilijna, Miasteczko Halloween, Cud na 34 ulicy – stary i nowy – po prostu wszystko. Wszyscy prześcigali się, by zdobyć jak największą oglądalność.

W sklepach trwały ostatnie wyprzedaże, niemal na każdej ulicy można było zobaczyć kogoś niosącego choinkę, którą w porę udało się zdobyć. Dean cieszył się, że razem z bratem nie mieli takiego problemu. Sam osobiście ubrał ich własną choinkę i postawił przy oknie, by było ją widać z ulicy. Chciał się pochwalić.

Praca na dzień przed świętami zawsze była nudna i strasznie się ciągnęła. Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wróci do domu i następnego dnia z samego rana pojedzie z Samem do rodziców. Przez dwa dni odpoczną nieco od Chicago. Może do tego czasu wampir znów się pokaże, bo jak dotąd wszystko wskazywało na to, że i on poczuł ducha świąt, i postanowił nikogo nie zabijać.

Dean zabrał do pracy prezenty dla znajomych. Liczył na to, że uda mu się złapać wszystkich i im je dać. Zaniósł je do biura, gdzie czekał już na niego Castiel. Stał przy oknie i patrzył, jak pada śnieg.

\- Hej, Cas – przywitał się, zdejmując płaszcz i szalik. – Widzisz coś interesującego?

\- Nie – odparł anioł i odwrócił się. Od razu zauważył prezenty, które przyniósł ze sobą Dean. – Co to jest?

\- Prezenty dla przyjaciół – wyjaśnił i schował torbę za biurko. – Jutro razem z Samem wracamy do rodziców, więc muszę je dać już dzisiaj.

Castiel przytaknął i usiadł przy biurku. Nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego tym, że Dean nie wspomniał o żadnym prezencie dla niego, choć nie powiedział dokładnie, dla kogo są te prezenty. Dean nie chciał się jednak wygadać, prezent dla Castiela miał być niespodzianką, miał się go aż do samego końca nie spodziewać.

Anioł zajął się czymś na komputerze, a Dean zaczął go dyskretnie obserwować. Temat z przyjęcia charytatywnego ostatecznie nie powrócił. Castiel go nie poruszył, on także nie. Nie sprawiło to, że czuli się swoim towarzystwie niezręcznie, wprost przeciwnie, Dean czuł się nawet lepiej wiedząc, że anioł jest świetnym powiernikiem i przyjacielem. Choć nie mógł nic poradzić na drobne rozczarowanie, które wciąż odczuwał. Chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie Castiel miał na myśli tamtej nocy, kusiło go, żeby o to zapytać, ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem.

Nie rozmawiał też na ten temat z bratem, który następnego dnia po przyjęciu miał ogromnego kaca i nigdy nie znalazł swojego buta. Sam na pewno by się zaśmiał, przynajmniej na początku, gdyby dowiedział się o czym rozmawiał z Castielem. Dean nie chciał, by ten temat stał się okazją do żartów, dlatego nic nie powiedział, zwłaszcza że to był poważny problem, a nie coś z czego się można śmiać. Rozmyślenia na temat zawarcia związku z kimś o tej samej płci nigdy nie są łatwe, zwłaszcza gdy od czasów szkolnych lubiło się płeć przeciwną. Przerażało go, jak często chciał o tym myśleć, choć nigdy niezbyt długo. To były krótkie myśli, wyobrażał sobie związek z mężczyzną i zaraz przestawał, szybko zamieniając mężczyznę na kobietę. Łatwiej ją sobie było wyobrazić w scenerii spokojnego życia niż mężczyznę.

Mimo to nie przestawał o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza w obecności Castiela, który pojawiał się czasami w jednym ze scenariuszy. Dean był pewien, że pójdzie za to do piekła.

\- O czym myślisz, Dean?

Dean przestraszył się, gdy Castiel odezwał się niespodziewanie.

\- Skąd to pytanie? – spytał, usiłując ukryć fakt, że jest nieco zażenowany tym, że tak się zamyślił i to właśnie o Castielu.

\- Patrzyłeś się na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem – odparł anioł.

Szlag, szlag, szlag! Wpadłem, pomyślał spanikowany Dean. Ale Castiel nie wyglądał na urażonego czy wściekłego, raczej na zaciekawionego. Może jednak niczego się nie domyślił. Zresztą gdyby tak było, to by nie pytał.

\- O niczym konkretnym – odpowiedział. Wiedział, że Castiel potrafi wyczuć kłamstwo, ale miał nadzieję, że akurat dzisiaj jego wariograf się zepsuł.

Castiel albo nie wyczuł kłamstwa albo postanowił dalej nie wnikać, bo skupił się znowu na komputerze. Dean mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Około południa zdecydował się w końcu przejść po biurze i rozdać wszystkim prezenty. Dzień wcześniej upiekł też trochę ciastek, które postanowił zanieść Bobby'emu.

Przyjaciele ucieszyli się z prezentów, zwłaszcza Charlie, która aż skoczyła na niego i wspięła się po nim jak koala, całując go to w jeden, to drugi policzek. Garth też był bardzo uczuciowy i przytulał go przez dobre pół minuty, choć Dean czuł się niezręcznie już po pięciu sekundach. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania Gartha, ale to dalej było dziwne. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś z takim radosnym podejściem do życia.

Przy prezentach dla Kevina i Jo obeszło się bez większych czułości. Wracając do biura, Dean myślał już tylko o prezencie dla Castiela. Został mu już tylko ten i zastanawiał się, jak mu go dać. Powinien spróbować go zaskoczyć, czy po prostu wyjąć podarek z biurka i jak gdyby nigdy nic, podstawić go aniołowi pod nos? Nie miał pojęcia, w dawaniu prezentów był równie kiepski, co w ich kupowaniu.

Nadal nic nie wymyślił, gdy wrócił do biura. Castiel nie robił już nic przy komputerze, teraz siedział zwrócony plecami do drzwi i wpatrywał się w okno, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. To była nietypowa dla niego pozycja, Dean jeszcze nigdy go w takiej nie widział i trochę zbiło go to z tropu. Czy coś się mogło stać? Chciał zapytać, ale ze swojego biurka miał widok na twarz partnera i nie widział na niej żadnych oznak smutku czy złości. Castiel potrafił co prawda ukrywać emocje, ale już nie tak jak na początku. Za dużo przebywał z ludźmi, by nie stawać się z dnia na dzień bardziej ludzkim.

Do wieczora i jednocześnie końca służby, niewiele się zmieniło w zachowaniu Castiela. Nie przesiedział całego dnia w jednej pozycji, poruszał się, czasami podchodził do okna, innym razem do drzwi. Milczał. Nadal nie wyglądał na smutnego, ale Dean nie mógł być pewny, bo nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Castiel wydawał się go unikać. Nie odezwali się do siebie słowem, Dean zaczął się martwić, że jednak uraził Castiela nie dając mu prezentu od razu albo chociaż nie wspominając, że dla niego tez coś ma. Bał się zapytać, dlatego dalej tkwili obaj w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji na własne życzenie.

Sam wpadł na chwilę w ciągu dnia. Gdy tylko zobaczył Castiela i w jakim melancholijnym jest nastroju, nawet nie próbował do niego zagadać. Zamiast tego porozmawiał trochę z bratem, dyskretnie próbując czegoś się od niego dowiedzieć o stanie anioła. Dean jednak nic nie wiedział i obaj przyglądali się Castielowi, który sprawiał wrażenie nie tyle pogrążonego w smutku, co zamyślonego. Jakby umysłem był gdzieś daleko od Chicago, co biorąc pod uwagę, że jest aniołem, mogło być bardzo prawdopodobne. Kto wie, co skrzydlaci potrafili zrobić z jaźnią. Może powodem, dla którego Castiel się nie odzywał była jakaś telepatyczna rozmowa z innym aniołem.

Dean wolał to sobie wyjaśnić w taki sposób niż myśleć, że to z jego winy partner zamienił się w zombie. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na kolejne poczucie winy, to związane z Samem wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju w nocy.

Niewiele już zostało czasu, by jeszcze przed świętami dowiedzieć się, co gryzie Castiela. Dean spojrzał na zegar, mógł już wyjść z pracy. Przyglądając się partnerowi, założył na siebie płaszcz i owinął szyję szalikiem, nie podszedł jednak do drzwi, by wyjść. Chciał być blisko biurka, żeby wyjąć prezent anioła.

\- Będę się zbierał – powiedział. Castiel mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie, siedział zwrócony do Deana plecami. – W porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Nie wyglądasz okej – zauważył.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – Możesz iść.

Nie było mowy, żeby teraz poszedł. Żałował, że już wcześniej nie zapytał partnera, co jest grane. Nie powinien był tak tchórzyć tylko wziąć się w garść i pomóc przyjacielowi.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał. Musiał wyciągnąć z Castiela prawdę siłą.

Castiel westchnął ciężko.

\- Kiedy byłeś rozdawać prezenty, odwiedziłem niebo – wyznał niepewnie. To nie mógł być cały problem, to nie był w końcu pierwszy raz, kiedy Castiel odwiedzał niebo.

\- Wezwali cię? – Musiał to wiedzieć, bo bał się, że zwierzchnicy anioła chcą go z powrotem u siebie. Nie podobała mu się ta perspektywa.

\- Tak – odpowiedział. – Nie są zadowoleni z mojej pracy.

Żołądek podszedł Deanowi do gardła. To było to, czego się obawiał. Nie chciał stracić kolejnego partnera. Odejście Castiela do nieba było równie przerażającą perspektywą, co jego śmierć. W końcu jaką mogli mieć pewność, że anioł jeszcze kiedyś wróci na ziemie? Żadną.

\- Co im nie pasuje? Znowu nie podoba im się, jak udajesz człowieka?

\- Tym razem na odwrót. Uważają, że przesadzam w drugą stronę i za bardzo upodabniam się do ludzi. Twierdzą też, że nie powinienem był się tak do ciebie zbliżać. To mnie ponoć rozprasza i dlatego nie złapaliśmy jeszcze tego wampira, choć powinniśmy już dawno sobie poradzić. Nawet specjalnie nie dawali nam żadnych spraw, żebyśmy się tym zajęli.

Więc o to chodziło. Dean musiał przyznać, że anioły naprawę trudno było zadowolić. Najpierw każą Castielowi lepiej udawać człowieka, a gdy zaczął to robić, znów się do niego przyczepili. Czego się bali? Że Castiel nagle samoistnie stanie się od tego człowiekiem? To w ogóle było możliwe? I jak oni sobie wyobrażali to złapanie wampira, kiedy ten ciągle się ukrywał i nawet jeśli zabijał, to kogoś, kogo nikt nie będzie szukał. Bezdomnych w Chicago było dość, by się nimi niepostrzeżenie żywić. Zwierzchnicy Castiela ewidentnie nie wiedzieli, na czym polega ta robota.

\- Co za ciule – mruknął pod nosem, choć był pewny, że Castiel go usłyszał. – Słuchaj, jeśli potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać, to zawsze możesz ze mną – zaoferował. Skoro Castiel wysłuchał jego paplaninę o problemach ze związkami, to on mógł wysłuchać jego. Nie znał się na aniołach, ale na pewno mógł jakoś pomóc.

\- Czemu miałbym z tobą rozmawiać? – zapytał Castiel. Zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się w dziwny sposób. Dean mógł wręcz poczuć chłód jego spojrzenia. Czemu Castiel nagle zrobił się taki wściekły? To go trochę zbiło z tropu. Może to był dobry pomysł, by dać mu prezent i go nieco rozweselić?

\- Jesteśmy partnerami – odparł niezręcznie. Zrobiło mu się gorącą, ale może to z winy założonego płaszcza. – I no wiesz, rozmowa pomaga.

\- Sądzisz, że możesz mi pomóc? – zapytał Castiel, a jego głos był pełen niechęci, zupełnie jak pierwszego dnia ich współpracy. – Jak niby miałbyś to zrobić? Niech ci się nie wydaje, że znasz moje problemy. To twoje rady do tego doprowadziły. Taki słaby, ograniczony człowiek nie ma pojęcia o niebiańskich sprawach. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Dean.

Dean czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy podczas słuchania tych słów. Castiel jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do niego z taką nienawiścią. To bolało. Myślał, że pomiędzy nimi już nigdy nie dojdzie do czegoś takiego, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Castiel wciąż był zadufanym w sobie aniołem, który uważał się za lepszego. Na początku był niemiły, bo przerastały go wszystkie ludzkie emocje. Teraz je poznał, zapanował nad nimi i znowu mógł się wywyższać.

Dean zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ból ustąpił miejsca gniewowi. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przez cały ten czas był miły dla Castiela, naprawdę uważał go za przyjaciela, a ten tak go teraz potraktował. I to w przeddzień świąt, kiedy chciał mu dać jego pierwszy prezent? Wiedział, że anioły z reguły są bezuczuciowe, ale Castiel pokazał, że ma emocje, więc czemu teraz zachował się jak zwykły dupek? Był na niego taki wściekły, że miał ochotę rozwalić jego prezent, który wciąż czekał w biurku.

Nie zrobił tego jednak. Uśmiechnął się z bólem i zabierając swoje rzeczy podszedł do drzwi. Castiel już na niego nie patrzył.

\- Ograniczonym człowiekiem – powtórzył. – Znowu to? Wiesz co, Castiel? Pierdol się.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi nieco mocniej, niż zazwyczaj, ale był zbyt wściekły, by się tym przejmować. Stawiając jak największe kroki, by szybko oddalić się od biura i Castiela, ruszył do windy. Cały się trząsł, ale starał się tego nie pokazać. Nie chciał, by ludzie wiedzieli, że się pokłócili. O ile można było to nazwać kłótnią. Castiel dosłownie powiedział, że ma go za nic. To był koniec ich przyjaźni, jeśli jakakolwiek w ogóle była. Dean nie zamierzał zadawać się z kimś, kto go tak traktował, zwłaszcza że Castiel nawet nie przeprosił. Dupek powinien już wiedzieć, że powinno się przepraszać za takie słowa, ale najwyraźniej i to miał gdzieś. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie mógł powiedzieć, czy Castiel użył tych wszystkich słów celowo, czy poniosły go emocje. Dean chciał wierzyć w to drugie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym wszystkim, chciał pójść do domu, pójść spać, a rano pojechać z Samem do rodziców i przez te dwa dni zapomnieć, że ktoś taki jak Castiel istnieje.

Podświadomie wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Kogoś takiego jak Castiel trudno zapomnieć i jego bycie aniołem nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Castiel był po prostu typem osoby, która zostawała w twoich myślach na zawsze, nie ważne czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Nawet w takiej chwili Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy to dobrze czy źle.

Czekając na windę ani trochę się nie uspokoił. Wątpił, że w ogóle prędko się to stanie. Obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał na drzwi swojego biura. Liczył na to, że Castiel jednak go przeprosi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Anioła pewnie już nawet tam nie było. W końcu po co miałby tam spędzać dwa dni?

Winda w końcu przyjechała, ale gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, wpadła na niego osoba, którą nie trudno było rozpoznać.

\- Uff! – sapnęła Charlie, uderzając nosem o jego pierś.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Dean. Charlie wpadła na niego dosyć mocno, a on mimo wszystko miał twarde mięśnie.

\- Luz – zapewniła, masując sobie nos. – Cieszę się, że cię jeszcze złapałam.

\- Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy? Masz coś w związku z moją sprawą? – Ten drugi powód niezbyt przypadł mu w tym momencie do gustu. Nowy trop oznaczałby pozostanie w Chicago i dalszą pracę z Castielem, a on musiał odpocząć od partnera.

\- Nawet gdybym coś miała, a nie mam, to nie zniszczyłabym ci świątecznych planów.

\- To nieprofesjonalne z twojej strony – zauważył, wchodząc do windy. Charlie weszła za nim.

\- Ale przecież nic nie mam, więc jest spoko. – Dean nie odezwał się, Charlie spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. – Coś taki przygaszony? – zapytała.

Na twarzy Deana pojawił się grymas. Nie chciał zawracać Charlie głowy swoimi problemami, w ogóle nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym, co się przed chwilą stało. Poza tym Charlie nie mógł wyznać wszystkiego, bo nie znała tajemnicy, zdecydował się więc usatysfakcjonować ją jakąś krótką odpowiedzią, mając nadzieję, że odpuści i pozwoli mu pójść do domu.

\- Kutas w płaszczu jest nieznośny – odparł, starając się włożyć w słowa jak najwięcej nienawiści, którą teraz odczuwał do Castiela.

\- Co zrobił Castiel?

\- Nie chcę o tym gadać. Potrzebuję tylko kilku butelek piwa i będzie dobrze. – Przynajmniej na to właśnie liczył.

Dean szybko wyszedł z windy, chcąc uciec od Charlie Skinął na ochroniarza stojącego przy drzwiach i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się do Impali. Słyszał za sobą odgłos kroków.

\- Właśnie po to cię szukałam! – zawołała za nim Charlie, doganiając go. – Przyjaciółka przysłała mi prezent, świąteczny epizod Gwiezdnych wojen! Piwo ponoć dobrze się z nim komponuje.

\- O boże – jęknął Dean, słysząc ten tytuł. Wiedział, że to okropny film, ale na myśl o jego obejrzeniu poczuł się lepiej. Mógłby spędzić trochę czas z Charlie, pośmiać się razem z nią i może zapomniałby wtedy o bólu, jaki sprawił mu Castiel. Mógł przysiąc, że ten drań ich teraz obserwuje, czuł na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Obejrzymy razem. Proszę, Dean? Wiem, że jutro wyjeżdżasz, ale zdążysz wrócić do domu. Zamówię ci nawet taksówkę. I zapłacę!

Naprawdę chciał wrócić do domu, ale film i piwo w towarzystwie Charlie bardzo go kusiły. To było lepsze niż siedzenie w swoim pokoju ze szklanką whisky w dłoni i zastanawianie się, czy Castiel był szczery w tym co powiedział. Nie dałoby mu to spać całą noc, a tak po filmie może będzie dość zrelaksowany, by zasnąć.

\- Dobra, możemy go obejrzeć – zgodził się w końcu. Charlie uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to.

\- Nie traćmy czasu, chodźmy!

Dean wiedział, że nie może pojechać Impalą, jeśli ma zamiar wypić trochę piwa. Nie miał jednak co z nią zrobić, odwiezienie jej pod dom trwałoby za długo, no i musiałby jeszcze wrócić do domu Charlie.

\- Sam jeszcze jest w pracy? – zapytał, patrząc na kluczyki leżące na dłoni.

\- Chyba tak – odparła Charlie. – A co? Chcesz, żeby też przyszedł?

Zdecydowanie nie chciał, by Sam do nich dołączył. Chociaż był niechętny do zwierzeń, to miał przeczucie, że z powodu alkoholu prędzej czy później wygada się Charlie ze wszystkiego. Nie chciał, by Sam też to słyszał. Na pewno stałby się nieznośny i zaczął sobie żartować, a Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na żarty.

\- Nie, muszę mu dać kluczyki. Zaczekaj na mnie.

Dean szybko wrócił do biura i wyjął komórkę, by napisać Samowi wiadomość z pytaniem, gdzie jest. Już po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź.

\- Co on robi w moim biurze? – zastanawiał się na głos Dean, wbiegając schodami na górę. Nie chciało mu się czekać na windę.

Drzwi do biura były uchylone, a w środku było ciemno. Dean przeraził się, że Sam rozmawia teraz z Castielem na temat ich kłótni, ale gdy wszedł do środka, zastał tam tylko brata.

\- Szybko – zauważył Sam. Siedział na biurku Deana jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Dean.

\- Chciałem wpaść i zobaczyć, czy już wyszedłeś, kiedy dostałem twoją wiadomość – wyjaśnił. – Postanowiłem więc tu poczekać.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Sam nie wyglądał, jakby kłamał, a Castiela nie było w pobliżu, więc raczej ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Po co zresztą mieliby to robić, nie byli jakimiś wielkimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Masz kluczyki i jedź do domu. – Dean rzucił bratu klucze.

\- A ty?

\- Jadę do Charlie, chce mi pokazać jakiś film.

\- Ale wrócisz do domu na noc? Rano wyjeżdżamy.

\- Wiem, bez obaw, wrócę jeszcze dzisiaj. Jestem już spakowany, więc w razie czego pośpię trochę dłużej albo ty poprowadzisz.

Obaj wyszli z powrotem na parking, po tym jak Dean zaczekał, aż Sam weźmie swoje rzeczy. Charlie czekała przy swoim samochodzie i pomachała im obu. Dean pożegnał się z bratem i dołączył do niej, nadal czując się kiepsko, ale humor powoli już mu się poprawił. Sam entuzjazm Charlie wystarczył, by podnieść go nieco na duchu.

Dom Charlie znajdował się w Belmont Cragin, niedaleko departamentu policji, była więc to dość bezpieczna okolica dla jej elektronicznego sprzętu. Miała mały domek wciśnięty pomiędzy pozostałe, ale ponieważ mieszkała sama, w zupełności jej wystarczał. Jedynym minusem tej okolicy była spora odległość od miejsca pracy. Dojechanie od biura do domu Charlie zajmowało prawie pół godziny. Podobny dystans był pomiędzy domami ich obojga. Dean wiedział już, że na pewno nie skorzysta z taksówki, jaką proponowała mu Charlie. Będzie musiał pojechać autobusem, a później metrem i przejść kawałek na piechotę od stacji, co zajmie sporo czasu. Na całe szczęście od Charlie było blisko na przystanek, a autobus zatrzymywał się zaraz przy Zielonej Linii, która dojeżdżała na Wayman street. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czekał go przejazd wszerz przez niemal całe Chicago w kilkustopniowym mrozie. W takich chwilach tęsknił za dużo mniejszym Madison, w którym wychował się razem z Samem.

\- Przygotuję popcorn – oznajmiła Charlie, gdy wpuściła go do środka. – Pamiętasz, gdzie jest salon?

Dean przytaknął i uprzednio zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, ruszył w głąb domu. Dawno tu nie był, od ostatniego razu przybyło trochę nowych kolekcjonerskich figurek na półkach i różnych plakatów. Szczególne wrażenie robił sporej wielkości plakat ostatniego Harry'ego Pottera. 

Charlie wróciła po paru minutach z miską popcornu i dwiema butelkami piwa.

\- To będzie ekstra seans, zobaczysz, od razu poprawi ci się humor.

Otworzyli piwo i zaczęli oglądać. Charlie podłączyła komputer do telewizora dzięki czemu mieli lepszy obraz. Dean zawsze był pewny, że gdy zacznie oglądać ten film, to tylko będzie zgrzytał zębami, ale o dziwo, kompletny brak logiki i ciągłe ryczenie Wookich go bawiło. Już po pierwszych piętnastu minutach cały się rozluźnił i razem z Charlie komentował wydarzenia na ekranie. Tego właśnie mu było trzeba. Nie przestał myśleć o Castielu, co jakiś czas jego obraz pojawiał mu się w głowie, ale nie towarzyszyły temu żadne emocje tylko zwykła obojętność. Nie obchodziło go w tej chwili, co powiedział anioł i czy przemawiały przez niego emocje. Miał to gdzieś, liczyła się teraz tylko Charlie i film, z którego mogli się śmiać.

Pierwsze butelki piwa zostały opróżnione bardzo szybko, więc Charlie szybko przyniosła zapas. Dean obiecał sobie, że się nie upije, żeby rano nie mieć kaca, ale nie dało się oglądać tego filmu na trzeźwo. Nie dziwne było, że zdobycie jego kopii graniczyło z cudem, a George Lucas bardzo się go wstydził. To była profanacja Gwiezdnych wojen. Bardzo zabawna, ale jednak profanacja. Najgorsze sceny były jednak dopiero przed nimi.

\- O nie. – Dean jęknął i zasłonił oczy ręką. – Tylko nie oni.

\- Co? – spytała Charlie.

\- To Jefferson Starship – odparł i zerknął przez palce na ekran. Aż go przeszły dreszcze. – Nienawidzę tego zespołu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu słuchaj.

Dean wypił duży łyk piwa i starał się nie myśleć o tym, co było aktualnie na ekranie. Jakby sama muzyka nie była dość okropna, to jeszcze cały zespół wyglądał jak odrzuceni przez komisję uczestnicy konkursu Drag Queen.

\- Nie brzmią tak źle – stwierdziła Charlie.

\- Nie wiesz co mówisz. To muszą być jakieś nadnaturalne istoty, nie widzę innego wyjaśnienia dlaczego nie zniknęli ze sceny zaraz po wejściu. Naprawdę tak trudno się ich pozbyć? I czemu koleś śpiew nie do mikrofonu tylko do różowego dildo?

Potrzebował więcej piwa.

\- Wytrzymaj, ponoć Bea Arthur jest tu świetna.

To podniosło go na duchu.

\- Uwielbiam Bea Arthur.

\- Ale wcześniej jest Harvey Korman przynudzający przez kilka minut.

\- Podaj mi kolejne piwo. – Potrzebował go więcej.

Po dwóch kolejnych piwach, Dean wiedział już, że gdyby przyjechał tu samochodem, to zdecydowanie nie mógłby już nim wrócić. Czuł przyjemne ciepło w całym ciele, miał wrażenie, że stał się lżejszy, a przy każdym obrocie głową był nieco zdezorientowany przez sekundę lub dwie. Zdecydowanie był pijany. Charlie także, bo śmiała się przy każdej scenie, nawet jeśli nie była śmieszna.

Dean był już gotowy zacząć kolejne piwo, gdy nagle Charlie mu je zabrała.

\- Hej! – Próbował odebrać przyjaciółce butelkę, ale w tym stanie nie był dość szybki. Charlie również, ale i tak mu się to nie udało.

\- Zagrajmy w grę – zaproponowała, trzymając piwo poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Jaką grę? – spytał i uklęknął na kanapie, by wyciągnąć się i chwycić piwo. Charlie okazała się sprytniejsza i schowała je pod bluzkę pomiędzy piersi, tam gdzie nie miał zamiaru wsadzać ręki bez jej pozwolenia. – To nieuczciwe – stwierdził i oburzony usiadł normalnie, wpatrując się w telewizor, gdzie na ekranie właśnie leciały kreskówkowe Gwiezdne wojny, bardzo słabo narysowane.

\- Mój dom, moje zasady. A teraz zagramy w grę.

Nieco się kolebiąc, Charlie poszła do kuchni i przyniosła stamtąd szklankę, którą podała Deanowi. Piwo wciąż trzymała pod bluzką, asekurując je ręką.

\- Co mam z tym zrobić? – zapytał, oglądając szklankę z każdej strony.

\- Dostaniesz pół szklanki piwa – zaczęła Charlie, siadając na kanapie – za każdą poprawną odpowiedź na pytanie.

\- Jakie pytanie?

\- Kiedy się urodziłeś?

\- 24 stycznia.

\- Stolica Vermont.

Dean zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się.

\- Montpelier?

\- Język urzędowy Kuby?

\- Hej, a gdzie moja nagroda za dwa pytania?

Charlie nalała mu pełną szklankę.

\- Zadowolony?

Dean cmoknął za zadowoleniem i napił się, w mgnieniu oka wypijając połowę trunku. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej niż przedtem, a w głowie zakręciło. Spojrzał na ekran, gdzie dalej leciała kreskówka. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Rany, ale paskudne mordy – zauważył i pochylił się, by mieć lepszy widok. Pół szklanki piwa wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

\- Ej, nie skończyliśmy gry – zaprotestowała Charlie i pociągnęła go za rękaw koszuli. Marynarkę już dawno zdjął i położył na oparciu kanapy.

\- Następne pytanie poproszę.

\- Co zrobił Castiel?

Tak jak przypuszczał, Charlie chciała od niego wyciągnąć informacje, gdy był pijany. Nie był to zbyt oryginalny sposób, ale działał, bo Dean nie miał chwilowo w mózgu włączonej blokady, która wcześniej powstrzymywała go od opowiedzenia wszystkiego.

\- Był dla mnie niemiły – jęknął jak małe dziecko, które skarży się nauczycielce na kolegę. – Bardzo niemiły.

Zrobiło mu się tak smutno, że dopił resztkę piwa i podsunął szklankę po następną porcję. W końcu mu się należała, odpowiedział na pytanie poprawnie.

\- Co powiedział? – zadała kolejne pytanie, nalewając mu znowu piwa.

Pomimo bycia pijanym, Dean nadal zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie może powiedzieć tak po prostu wszystkiego. Musiał odpowiedzieć tak, by Charlie nic się nie dowiedziała. Trochę go to myślenie wymęczyło, ale udało mu się.

\- Powiedział, że jestem kiepskim agentem. Co za kutas.

\- Na pewno nie chciał tego powiedzieć. – Charlie oparła się o niego i pogłaskała go po głowie. – Założę się, że tak było.

\- Mówił, że się pokłócił przed rozmową ze mną.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu o tym wspomniał. Chyba po prostu chciał, by Charlie dalej go zapewniała, że Castiel nie chciał go obrazić i po prostu go poniosło. Desperacko chciał w to wierzyć.

\- Widzisz? – Charlie pociągnęła łyk piwa prosto z butelki. – Nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że jest dupkiem – westchnął smutno. – Palant. Jak będzie chciał mi złożyć przeprosiny, to ich nie przyjmę.

\- Przyjmiesz.

\- Nie chcę ich nawet słyszeć.

\- Chcesz.

Charlie miała rację, wiedział o tym, ale był zbyt rozżalony, by w ogóle rozważać wybaczenie Castielowi. To co powiedział nie było miłe, ale prędzej czy później pogodzi się z aniołem. Nie był pewny, czy w przeciwnym razie byłby w stanie normalnie pracować i żyć wiedząc, że odtrąca przyjaciela, który szczerze żałuje. Nie chciał stracić tego, co mieli przed kłótnią, dlatego wybaczy Castielowi. I raczej nie trzeba będzie czekać na to zbyt długo. Kto mógł się oprzeć tym oczom jak u zbitego psa.

Film się skończył, na podłodze leżały puste butelki po piwie, a Dean był na tyle pijany, by samo poruszanie oczami wywoływało niewielkie zawroty głowy. Nigdy nie upił się tak szybko. No może po śmierci Benny'ego. Wtedy też był przygnębiony jak teraz. Charlie i oglądanie filmu go rozweseliło, ale teraz, gdy trzeba było wracać do domu, znowu poczuł się źle.

Jakby tego było mało miał dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Sama. Pewnie się martwił. Dean szybko odpisał mu, że już wychodzi do domu.

Charlie odprowadziła go do drzwi i pomogła założyć marynarkę oraz płaszcz.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz taksówki? – zapytała. – Mogę zaraz pójść po telefon.

\- Nie – odparł, chwytając ją za ramię, by nie uciekła. – Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie. I mam broń. – Odsłonił kaburę, którą miał wokół pasa. Nawet jej nie zdjął, gdy oglądali razem film.

\- Zastrzelisz się w takim stanie – zauważyła.

\- Prawda. Lepiej z własnej broni niż z czyjejś.

Charlie pocałowała go jeszcze w policzek na pożegnanie i zamknęła za nim drzwi, kiedy wyszedł na zimne powietrze. Od razu pomogło mu to otrzeźwić umysł. Dalej miał trochę problemów z koordynacją, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Czasami tylko zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale na przystanek doszedł bez potykania się i w prostej linii.

Autobus przyjechał nieco opóźniony, ale Dean bardziej docenił wtedy ciepło, jakie dawał. Alkohol już mu tego nie zapewniał, więc trochę zmarzł stojąc na przystanku. Z tyłu siedziało trzech podejrzanych facetów, ale nie zaczepili go ani nikogo innego, więc nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Próbować robić z siebie bohatera w takim stanie, to głupota.

Z autobusu przesiadł się do metra, gdzie przysnął trochę, zdążył jednak obudzić się w porę, by wyjść na swojej stacji. Stąd było już niedaleko do domu, oczami wyobraźni widział swoje ciepłe i wygodne łóżku. Był zmęczony, chciał tylko spać.

Ulica była pusta, nikt nie odśnieżył chodnika i śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami, dlatego Dean bez problemu usłyszał dodatkowe kroki.

Zatrzymał się i trzymając dłoń na odpiętej kaburze, rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikt, ale mimo to czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Castiel? Do tej pory już by się ujawnił. Anioł przypominał troche prześladowcę, ale raczej nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

\- Kto tam?! – zawołał, wyciągając pistolet i mierząc nią przed siebie. Nadal był pijany, ale adrenalina robiła swoje i nie trzęsły mu się ręce, a wzrok miał odpowiednio wyostrzony, by trafić w coś z dużej odległości.

\- Odłóż to chłopcze, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę – usłyszał głęboki głos za sobą. Odwrócił się szybko, dalej mierząc bronią przed siebie. Metr od niego stał nieco otyły, ubrany w garnitur czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Nie wyglądał groźnie, ale było w nim coś, co kazało Deanowi nie spuszczać go z oczu, ani nie przestawać do niego celować.

\- Nie chcę do ciebie strzelać, stary, ale jeśli mnie do tego zmusisz, to zrobię to – ostrzegł mężczyznę Dean. – Dlatego lepiej się ode mnie odczep.

\- Jesteś naprawdę ciekawym człowiekiem, Deanie Winchester.

Dean poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy usłyszał swoje imię z ust tego człowieka. Czego chciał?

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? – zapytał. Nie kojarzył z nikąd tego mężczyzny, ale ten najwyraźniej znał jego.

\- Castiel mi powiedział.

\- Castiel? – Dlaczego Castiel miałby komuś opowiadać o Deanie? Przecież nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Chyba że... – Jesteś aniołem.

\- Zgadza się. Mam na imię Uriel.

To go nie uspokoiło i wcale nie zamierzał teraz opuszczać broni, choć wątpił, że zrobi nią aniołowi krzywdę.

\- Gdzie jest drugi skrzydlaty kutafon? – Skoro Uriel był aniołem, czemu nie było z nim jego koleżki?

\- Castiel? Nie ma go w pobliżu. – Uriel podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się. – Nie wie, że tu jestem. W przeciwnym razie na pewno chciałby tu przyjść i cię zobaczyć. Widzisz, ma pewną słabość. Lubi cię.

Ręce Deana zadrżały, nie wiedział tylko, czy powodem tego był fakt, że Castiel nadal go lubi i to co powiedział w biurze nie było prawdą, czy bliskość Uriela, który miał równie przerażające oczy, co Castiel. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

Próbując zachować zimną krew, Dean odpowiedział:

\- Nie było tego widać kilka godzin temu.

\- Więc to dlatego był taki wściekły. – Uriel wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zadowolonego jednocześnie. Jakby ktoś podał mu rozwiązanie zagadki, ale nie do końca pokrywało się ono z jego przypuszczeniami. Najwyraźniej wyobrażał sobie inny powód złości Castiela. – Gdy pojawił się w niebie, aż kipiał ze złości. Tak, to ma sens.

\- Co ma sens?

\- Nie martw się, człowieczku. Dowiesz się.

Uriel zniknął, zostawiając Deana samego. Teraz gdy nie groziło mu już żadne niebezpieczeństwo, schował broń do kabury i ruszył dalej do domu. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy rozmowy odbytej przed chwilą. Cokolwiek chciał osiągnąć Uriel, Dean znowu nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Czy ten nowy anioł mówił prawdę i Castiel rzeczywiście nadal go lubił? Jak mógł zaufać tej samej istocie, która kilka godzin temu tak go potraktowała? Co jeśli Uriel tylko się zgrywał? To było całkiem prawdopodobne. Castiel mógł mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć i postanowił to wykorzystać, by się trochę zabawić. W końcu to też anioł, więc jest dupkiem uważającym się za lepszego.

Dean znowu poczuł gniew, ale nie bardzo wiedział, czy na Castiela, który wykorzystywał innego anioła, by jeszcze bardziej dać mu się we znaki, czy na Uriela, który się na to zgodził.

Mimo szczerych chęci wybielenie Castiela, nie mógł winić Uriela, którego praktycznie nie znał. Całą złość skupił więc na Castielu. Był taki głupi, że mu zaufał. Nawet kupił mu głupi prezent, a on tak się odwdzięczał.

Prezent. Całkiem o nim zapomniał.

Stał już przed domem, ale zdecydował się zawrócić i pojechać do biura. Castiel nie zasługiwał na prezent, więc nie było sensu trzymać go dalej w biurku. Może gdyby nie rozmowa z Urielem, to po świętach jednak by wręczył prezent, ale teraz? Nie ma mowy. Wyrzuci go. I tak był głupi. Co on sobie myślał, wybierając go?

Ochroniarz był bardzo zdziwiony jego obecnością, ale nie zatrzymał go. Wylegitymował go tylko, co było wymagane. Dean przez cały ten czas miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie wyczuje od niego alkoholu.

Wszystko było w porządku, więc został puszczony. Tym razem Dean nie mógł wejść schodami bo czuł, że nie da rady po nich wejść, zaczekał więc na windę i pojechał na górę do swojego biura.

Korytarz był ciemny, paliła się tylko jedna lampa na samym jego końcu, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do drzwi i je otworzyć. Sprawdził, czy nie ma Castiela, ale nie zauważył nikogo.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi wszedł do środka i przykucnął przy swoim biurku, świecąc sobie telefonem. Szybko znalazł prezent i przez chwilę popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem, nim wziął go i wstał z klęczek.

Omal nie wypuścił prezentu z rąk, gdy zobaczył stojącego przed biurkiem Castiela.

\- Jasna cholera, Cas! Nie strasz mnie tak – syknął wściekle. – Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj jesteś.

Chciał schować prezent, ale nie miał gdzie. Może to nawet lepiej. Przynajmniej pokaże Castielowi, że chciał być wobec niego miły, a ten nie zamierzał odwdzięczać się tym samym.

\- Nie byłem. Wyczułem, że wróciłeś – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- I zdecydowałeś się mnie nastraszyć? – Jakby już nie był wystarczająco dużym dupkiem.

Pomimo ciemności, Dean zauważył, że Castiel speszył się nagle i pochylił głowę, jakby próbując ukryć wstyd.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać – wyszeptał.

Porozmawiać! Teraz chciał to robić, kiedy Dean nie miał już wątpliwości, co anioł o nim sądzi. Powinien był to zrobić wcześniej zamiast wysyłać na niego Uriela.

\- Z takim słabym, ograniczonym człowiekiem? – spytał wściekle? Castiel spojrzał na niego z bólem w oczach. Przez moment, Dean chciał przestać gadać i jednak wysłuchać anioła, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie twarz Uriela i wszystko zaczęło się od początku. – Wiesz, nie bardzo mi się chce rozmawiać z kimś, kto jest nadętym, zadufanym w sobie kutafonem.

\- Dean, ja...

\- Daruj sobie.

Zaciskając mocno dłonie na prezencie, Dean ruszył do drzwi.

\- Dean, chciałem przeprosić – powiedział z desperacją w głosie Castiel. Dean zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił w stronę anioła, więc ten kontynuował: – Byłem zły. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. To były słowa moich zwierzchników. Zostały mi w głowie i gdy próbowałeś mnie pocieszyć byłem zaraz po rozmowie z nimi. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, doceniam to, naprawdę i przepraszam, że wyładowałem swoją złość na tobie. Naprawdę tego żałuję.

Castiel przepraszał. Żałował, chciał wszystko naprawić. Dean poczuł ucisk w gardle. Głos anioła był pełen smutku, nie udawał.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę i to samo zobaczył w jego oczach. Ból, żal, nadzieję. Castiel dalej go lubił. Na tyle, że postanowił przeprosić i wyjaśnić całą sprawę. Teraz czekał na wybaczenia, choć pewnie wiedział, że łatwo go nie dostanie.

Dean nie chciał mu tak łatwo przebaczyć. Castiel powinien wiedzieć, jak bardzo zraniły go jego słowa. Obaj nie byli jeszcze gotowi na przebaczenie.

Złość uleciała z Deana. Zamiast tego poczuł wstyd do samego siebie. Nie powinien był wysnuwać tak pochopnych wniosków jak wcześniej. Castiel naprawdę żałował. Jak po rozmowie z Urielem mógł pomyśleć, że Castiel mógłby mu zrobić coś takiego? Chyba był większym dupkiem od niego, nie wierzył we własnego przyjaciela. Był zły, ale przecież postanowił u Charlie, że mu wybaczy. Dlaczego rozmowa z jednym aniołem, którego nie znał, tak wiele zmieniła?

Był głupi i za dużo wypił, Uriel swoją rozmową namieszał mu w głowie. Zachował się jak dzieciak, uznał że nagle wszyscy są jego wrogami, ale Castiel pokazał, że mu zależy. Powinien też go przeprosić, wtedy obaj będą mogli sobie nawzajem wybaczyć, gdy przyjdzie czas.

Dean spojrzał na prezent w swoich rękach i powoli podał go Castielowi.

\- Masz.

Castiel przyjął prezent nieco lękliwie.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał, przyglądając się pakunkowi.

\- Prezent, który ci kupiłem. Możesz go wyrzucić jeśli ci się nie podoba.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, nie wyrzucę tego – zapewnił, patrząc mu w oczy. Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok. – Prezentów się nie wyrzuca.

\- Miło.

Castiel zbliżył się i przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że anioł go obejmie, ale nic takiego nie zrobił. Położył mu tylko dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

Podobał mu się prezent. Jeszcze go nie otworzył, a już mu się podobał, bo Castiel ufał mu. Ufał, że kupił coś, co mu się spodoba.

Znowu był zły na siebie za to, że tak źle myślał o partnerze i wyobraził sobie nieprawdę, ale jednocześnie czuł radość, bo Castiel mu ufał.

\- Nie wspominaj o tym – powiedział i odważył się znowu spojrzeć na anioła. – Myślałem, że już do końca mnie znienawidziłeś.

\- Nie. – Castiel pokręcił głową. – Nigdy.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Deanowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu.

\- Cóż... wybacz, że w ogóle tak pomyślałem.

\- Nie powinieneś przepraszać za coś, co ja spowodowałem.

Dean musiał to jednak zrobić, inaczej nie czułby się dobrze. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Castiel wziął całą winę na siebie. W końcu obaj zareagowali zbyt emocjonalnie.

\- Zobaczymy się po świętach – powiedział, otwierając drzwi, gdy zobaczył, że Castiel rozwiązał wstążkę prezentu.

\- Wesołych świąt, Dean.

Przytaknął i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Wesołych świąt – odparł i wyszedł.

Nie rozstali się przed świętami w zbyt dobrych nastrojach. Po powrocie do pracy będą musieli sobie jeszcze raz wszystko wyjaśnić.

Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten dzień. Ale nie szkodzi, bo Castiel wciąż był jego przyjacielem. Więc było dobrze.


	16. Nie ma to jak w domu

Dean nie czuł się najlepiej następnego ranka. Wciąż przeżywał kłótnię z Castielem, miał przeczucie, że powinien mu wybaczyć przed wyjazdem, a nie trzymać go przez dwa dni w niepewności. Jemu samemu też to szkodziło. Co jeśli Castiel przez te dwa dni stwierdzi, że skoro nie zostało mu wybaczone, to już nigdy się to nie stanie i po prostu odejdzie? Co prawda nie miał Deanowi za złe, że tak się na niego wściekł, ale anioły też mają limit cierpliwości. Ten Castiela mógł się kończyć po kilku dniach.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie zadzwonić i nie wybaczyć partnerowi przez telefon. Gdy razem z Samem szykowali się do wyjazdu, kilka razy patrzył na komórkę, ale nigdy nie odważył się jej podnieść i zadzwonić. Zresztą to i tak nie był temat na rozmowę przez telefon. Musieli sobie to wyjaśnić osobiście, twarzą w twarz.

Przez cały czas, kiedy się szykował, telefon wciąż go kusił. Nawet gdy schował go, by na niego nie patrzeć, to nic to nie dało, bo zaczął myśleć, by pomodlić się do Castiela i poprosić, by tu przyszedł. Ostatecznie nic takiego nie zrobił. Razem z Samem zabrali prezenty dla rodziny do samochodu i wyjechali.

Dean czuł na sobie spojrzenie brata. Czuł, że nim jeszcze wyjadą z Chicago, Sam się odezwie i zapyta, co się stało. Na pewno nie przeoczył wyrazu twarzy Deana.

Nie pomylił się.

\- To co zrobił Castiel? – zapytał Sam niby to od niechcenia.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że to Castiel coś zrobił?

\- Dobra, co zrobił nie-Castiel? – zapytał ponownie.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś w ogóle zrobił?

Próbował jakoś zniechęcić Sama do rozmowy. Nie chciał teraz rozmawiać o Castielu, nie przed spotkaniem z rodzicami. Już i tak nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, nie potrzebował jeszcze o nim gadać.

\- Inaczej nie wyglądałbyś, jakbyś sprzedał duszę diabłu.

\- Może to dlatego, że ktoś wmawia mi, że mam zły dzień – zasugerował Dean.

\- Mnie nie oszukasz, Dean – powiedział Sam. – Stary, powiedz, co ci jest.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Jasne, że chcesz. Ale jesteś zbyt uparty, by się do tego przyznać. – Dean nie odpowiedział. – Mam zapytać Casa, co ci zrobił?

\- Nie masz jego numeru – zauważył Dean.

\- Mam. Wziąłem od ciebie, gdy brałeś prysznic parę dni temu.

\- Po co? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Sam i Castiel nie byli przyjaciółmi ani nie pracowali razem, na co Samowi numer anioła?

\- Na wypadek taki jak ten – odparł. – Więc? Wolisz sam mi powiedzieć, czy mam zadzwonić.

\- Nie zamierzam ci nic mówić, a ty nigdzie nie zadzwonisz – powiedział mu Dean, na moment patrząc mu w oczy. – Sam sobie z tym poradzę.

Nie potrzebował pomocy, tak jak się Samowi wydawało. Jego kłótnia z Castielem była już praktycznie wyjaśniona, potrzebowali tylko czasu dla siebie, by ochłonąć. Zwłaszcza Dean potrzebował spokoju i zamierzał go otrzymać, gdy będzie spędzał czas z rodziną. Potem, gdy wróci do Chicago, będzie mógł wybaczyć Castielowi, ale jeszcze nie teraz, choć bardzo tego chciał.

\- Okej – zgodził się Sam. – Ale jeśli chcesz pogadać, to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

Chociaż wcale nie chciał rozmawiać z Samem na ten temat, to jednak świadomość, że mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili, bardzo podnosiła go na duchu. Zawsze mógł liczyć na brata.

\- Dzięki, Sammy.

Prawie trzy godziny zajęło im dojechanie do domu. Sam prawie przez całą drogę z podnieceniem opowiadał o sprawie, którą obiecał mu po świętach Bobby.

Dean na chwile zapomniał o Castielu, gdy zobaczył swój rodzinny dom. Jak co roku na święta był przyozdobiony różnymi lampkami, które pewnie tata musiał zakładać przez cały dzień. Dean rzadko tu bywał, chociaż nie miał daleko. Gdyby chciał, mógłby odwiedzać rodziców każdego dnia wolnego. Nie chciał im jednak przeszkadzać, w końcu też pracowali i na pewno mieli ważniejsze zajęcia niż widywanie syna co tydzień. Najważniejsze, że dzwonili do siebie często, dzięki temu nie tracili ze sobą kontaktu.

Sam, gdy tylko Dean zaparkował, wyskoczył z samochodu i podbiegł do frontowych drzwi, wchodząc od razu do środka. Dean usłyszał jak woła: „mamo, jesteśmy!" i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zauważył też, że na podjeździe stoi już jeden samochód, stary Ford Crown Victoria z 65 roku, który należał do dziadka Henry'ego.

Dean wysiadł i okrążył samochód, podchodząc do bagażnika. Oczywiście Sam poszedł się ze wszystkimi przywitać zapominając, że trzeba wnieść rzeczy do domu. Zaczął wyjmować torby z bagażniku, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków na śniegu.

\- Pomóc ci?

Dean spojrzał na dziadka, który ubrany tylko w spodnie i koszulę wyszedł na zimno, by mu pomóc.

\- Cześć dziadku – przywitał się z uśmiechem. – Przyda mi się pomoc. Ten mały zdrajca zostawił mnie samego.

\- Nie jest taki mały – zauważył Henry, biorąc dwie torby do ręki. Dean wziął pozostałe dwie i po zamknięciu Impali razem weszli do ciepłego domu, po którym roznosił się przyjemny zapach mający swój początek w kuchni.

\- Czy czuję ciasto?! – zawołał, stawiając z dziadkiem torby na podłodze przy drzwiach.

Z kuchni wyszła jego mama, a zaraz za nią Sam, uśmiechający się od ucha do ucha. Nawet nie zdjął z siebie jeszcze płaszcza.

\- Masz znakomity węch, skarbie – powiedziała Mary i uścisnęła najstarszego syna na przywitanie. – Dobrze was znowu widzieć.

\- Ciebie też, mamo – odparł Dean i pocałował matkę w policzek. – Gdzie tata?

\- Poszedł pomóc odśnieżać podjazd sąsiadce, powinien zaraz wrócić.

Dean pokiwał głową i chwycił jedną z toreb. Drugą podał Samowi.

\- Rozpakujemy się i zaraz przyjdę ci pomóc w kuchni – powiedział mamie.

On i Sam wciąż mieli swoje pokoje. Nie było już tam tylu rzeczy jak wtedy, gdy tu mieszkali. Biurka były puste, tak samo jak oblepione niegdyś plakatami ściany. W pokojach panował jednak porządek, dywany były odkurzane, a półki wycierane z kurzu. Pościel również była świeża, Dean poczuł to, gdy położył się na chwilę, wpatrując się w sufit.

Dwa dni. Dwa dni spędzone z dala od Castiela. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dziwnie jest być tak oddalonym od anioła. To nie był ból, ale ta krótka rozłąka wyzwalała w nim dziwne uczucie. Każda komórka jego ciała rwała się w stronę Chicago. Chciał wrócić, ale jednocześnie chciał zostać i odpocząć. Może dzięki temu ich relacje będą po wszystkim jeszcze lepsze?

Z westchnieniem wstał z łóżka i rozpakował się szybko. Gdy skończył, zszedł z powrotem do rodziny. Mijając salon zobaczył Sama rozmawiającego z dziadkiem. Mary była w kuchni i wstawiała kolejne ciasto do piekarnika. Jednego z dwóch, w drugim piekł się jakiś drób.

\- Mogę pomóc? – zapytał. Może jak zajmie się gotowaniem, to znowu zapomni o Castielu.

\- Jeśli chcesz. Mógłbyś przygotować kukurydzę.

Przytaknął i zabrał się do roboty. Powoli obrywał każdą kolbę z liści i oddzielał od niej ziarna. Jego teoria się sprawdziła, nawet coś tak prostego oderwało jego myśli od Castiela. Był całkowicie skupiony na ruchach swoich rąk i tym, co robił. Dla anioła nie było w tej chwili miejsca w jego umyśle, dzięki czemu to dziwne uczucie tęsknoty zniknęło, a przynajmniej nieco się uspokoiło.

Deana rozproszyły dopiero otwierane drzwi. Zostawił wszystko na stole i wyszedł z kuchni. W korytarzu stał jego ojciec, który właśnie zdejmował z siebie mokra kurtkę i buty.

\- Cześć, tato – przywitał się Dean, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Hej, Dean. – John uścisnął syna mocno i poklepał go po plecach. – Dawno przyjechaliście?

\- Może 10 minut temu – odparł Dean. – Słyszałem, że pomagałeś odśnieżać podjazd sąsiadce.

\- Stara pani Hotch nie mogła wyjechać z garażu, musiałem jej pomóc.

\- Nie jest za stara na jazdę samochodem?

\- Ma lepszy wzrok niż ja – zapewnił John. – Ma problem tylko z poruszaniem się.

\- Tato. – W korytarzy pojawił się Sam, który również przywitał się z ojcem. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też. Jak w pracy?

\- Dobrze – odparł zadowolony. – Opowiem wszystko później.

Dean nie został na dłuższe pogaduchy, na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas podczas obiadu. Teraz wrócił do kuchni i zajął się znowu pomaganiem matce. Tak jak poprzednio skupił się całkowicie na pracy i odciął od wszystkiego innego. Musiał wyglądać na bardzo zamkniętego w sobie, bo Mary zwróciła na to uwagę.

\- Coś cię trapi? – zapytał, przeczesując mu włosy w kojącym geście. Dean mimowolnie się rozluźnił i westchnął cicho.

\- Nie – odparł, wrzucając ziarna kukurydzy do miski po czym zabrał się za następną kolbę.

\- Na pewno? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał jakieś problemy.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się do matki. – Naprawdę. Może jestem tylko trochę zmęczony, to wszystko.

\- W porządku.

Mary powróciła do przygotowywania obiadu, ale Dean po chwili usłyszał, że nie tylko ona zauważyła jego zły humor.

\- Co się stało z Deanem? – zapytał jego ojciec. Wciąż stał z Samem w korytarzu. Albo stamtąd zobaczył pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Deana przy pracy, albo był świadkiem wcześniejszej troski Mary.

Dean nadstawił uszu, by usłyszeć odpowiedź brata, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że podsłuchuje, nawet jeżeli miał prawo, bo rozmawiali o nim. Miał nadzieję, że Sam nie wspomni o Castielu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy brat odpowiedział:

\- Nie wiem. Jest taki od rana.

Nie usłyszał nic więcej, bo John i Sam przeszli do salonu, gdzie siedział dziadek Henry.

Obiad u Winchesterów zaczynał się zawsze tradycyjnie o trzeciej po południu i trwał aż do wieczora. Prezenty, zwykle rozpakowywane o poranku, u nich otrzymywało się dopiero po obiedzie. Choć Dean bardziej nazywał to ucztą, mama zawsze gotowała dużo więcej, niż było potrzeba. To co mogła, zamrażała, a całą resztę, czasami nawet nie naruszoną, oddawała potrzebującym.

Nigdy nie było cicho przy stole, zawsze rozmawiali, nie ważne na jaki temat. Tego roku zaczął Sam, chwaląc się potencjalnym, nowym zadaniem od Bobby'ego. Dean słuchał tego z równie wielkim zainteresowaniem, co za pierwszym razem. Gdy jednak Sam skończył, a John zaczął rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem i z Mary, myśli Deana powędrowały do Castiela. Zastanawiał się, czy spodobałby mu się obiad. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak rozmawia ze wszystkimi przy stole i zaskakuje swoją ogromną wiedzą. Albo rozczula swoją nieporadnością. Wiedział nawet, gdzie anioł mógłby usiąść. Na wprost niego, obok Sama. Mogliby wtedy patrzeć na siebie bez przeszkód, a Sam pewnie by im z tego powodu dogryzał. Castiel byłby też wtedy blisko Mary, która opowiadałaby mu różne historie o swojej pracy. John pewnie pytałaby anioła o pracę w FBI. To mogłoby spowodować parę problemów, ale może Castiel i z tym by sobie poradził.

\- Dean, nie zjadłeś za wiele – zauważyła Mary, patrząc na niego z drugiej strony stołu. – Źle się czujesz?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zmartwieni, z czego nie bardzo się cieszył. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, gdy coś było z nim nie tak, jak teraz. Powinien był się bardziej kryć ze swoim podłym nastrojem zamiast wykładać swoje uczucia na tacy.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł.

\- Masz zły humor od samego rana, coś musi być na rzeczy – zauważył Henry, który siedział po prawej stronie Deana.

\- Chodzi o pracę? – odezwała się znowu Mary.

Dean spojrzał na Sama, który jako jedyny nie patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale wyczekująco. Chciał wreszcie poznać prawdę.

\- Poniekąd – przyznał Dean. – Miałem małą sprzeczkę z partnerem.

To powinno wystarczyć, by wyjaśnić jego zły humor, zwłaszcza że wcale nie kłamał. Może dzięki temu cała rodzina przestanie pytać, co mu jest. To było miłe, wiedział, że wszyscy się o niego troszczą, ale nie chciał im psuć świąt swoim nastrojem.

\- To coś poważnego? – zapytał go ojciec.

\- Nie – skłamał. – Już o tym ze sobą rozmawialiśmy przed wyjazdem.

\- Na pewno wszystko się ułoży – zapewniła go matka i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i niemrawo zaczął jeść, by przestać wszystkich martwić. Udało się, powróciła przyjemna rozmowa i nikt już nie skupiał na nim uwagi. Nikt poza Samem, który wciąż się w niego wpatrywał, dopóki Mary nie trąciła go, by nalał jej więcej wina.

Dean powoli relaksował się dzięki pomocy alkoholu. Zaczął też uczestniczyć w końcu w rozmowach, początkowo tylko wtrącał słowo lub dwa, ale potem rozgadał się na dobre. Nikt już nie pamiętał, że chwilę wcześniej siedział przygnębiony i nie odzywał się wcale. Razem z Samem zaczęli opowiadać historię z biura, co chwila poprawiając siebie nawzajem. To były idealne święta, Dean nie chciał być teraz nigdzie indziej, tylko tutaj, z rodziną. Nie obchodził go już nawet Castiel, przynajmniej na razie.

Wszyscy byli w trakcie słuchania historii Henry'ego, gdy przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. Dean obrócił się zaskoczony w ich kierunku, zastanawiając się, kto to może być. Nie oczekiwali więcej gości.

John poszedł otworzyć i po chwili Dean usłyszał znajome głosy. Poderwał się szybko z miejsca i dołączył do ojca, który właśnie witał się z dziadkami ze strony mamy. Jednak przyjechali. Dean w ogóle się ich nie spodziewał po tym, jak mama powiedziała mu, że nie przyjadą. Nie przypominał sobie, by dzwonili poinformować, że zmienili zdanie, bo inaczej zostałyby dla nich naszykowane miejsca przy stole.

Przez moment, Dean stał w przejściu do jadalni i w ogóle się nie ruszał, dopóki nie zauważył go dziadek Samuel.

\- Zamierzasz tam tak stać, chłopcze? – zapytał, rozkładając ramiona.

Dean uśmiechnął się i uściskał dziadka, a zaraz potem babcię, która stanęła obok.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziecie – powiedział.

\- Zmiana planów – wyjaśnił Samuel.

\- Mamo? Tato? – Mary wyszła z jadalni i podeszła zaskoczona do rodziców.

\- Witaj, Mary – przywitała się z nią matka. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze znajdzie się dla nas miejsce.

\- Oczywiście, ale... Mówiliście, że nie przyjedziecie. – Mary spojrzała na męża, który stał nieco z tyłu za nowymi gośćmi.

\- Możemy zachowywać się jak cywilizowani ludzie raz na rok – odparł Samuel i również spojrzał na Johna, choć zabrakło w tym spojrzeniu typowej niechęci, którą zawsze kierował na męża swej córki.

Dean obserwował rozmowę w ciszy. Liczył na to, że dziadkowie rzeczywiście nie zaczną obrażać Johna i nie zepsują świąt, co jemu prawie się już udało.

\- Proszę, zachowujcie się uprzejmie – poprosiła rodziców Mary, gdy John wrócił do jadalni.

\- Nic nie powiemy – zapewniła córkę Deanna. – Chcemy spędzić święta z tobą i z wnukami, nie zamierzamy tego zepsuć.

Mary wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą i zniknęła w kuchni, by przygotować dodatkową zastawę. Dean został sam z dziadkami.

\- Gdybym wiedział, nie wysyłałbym wam prezentów – powiedział.

\- Dostaliśmy je, dziękuję, skarbie.

Babcia ucałowała go w policzek, a potem całą trójką weszli do jadalni. Sam przywitał się z dziadkami równie entuzjastycznie, co on i tak samo wspomniał o wysłanych prezentach.

Samuel i Deanna zajęli wolne miejsca przy stole i szybko dołączyli do rozmów. Tak jak obiecali, nie denerwowali Johna, co było wręcz dziwne do oglądania. Dean przyzwyczaił się, że zawsze rzucali jakąś uwagą na jego temat, ale dziś było wyjątkowo spokojnie.

Późnym wieczorem wszyscy usiedli w salonie, gdzie pod oknem stała choinka. Dean zauważył na jej czubku anioła i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy porównał jego wygląda z wyglądem Castiela. Ubrany w prochowiec anioł na szczycie choinki byłby ciekawym widokiem.

Obdarowywanie się prezentami zawsze było dla Deana i Sama ulubioną częścią wieczoru. Nie dla samego dostawania prezentów – no, to też – tylko dla samej atmosfery, która wtedy panowała. Wszyscy cieszyli się z prezentów i dziękowali za nie. Zgodnie z tradycją w ich domu, najpierw najstarsi dostawali prezenty, a na samym końcu najmłodsi. To oznaczało, że Sam otrzyma je jako ostatni, a już nie mógł się doczekać. Dean też, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

Ponieważ Smauel i Deanna dostali swoje prezenty wcześniej, ich pominięto całkowicie i zaczęto od dziadka Henry'ego. Dean był zdenerwowany, gdy rozpakowywał jego prezent, w końcu to było tylko jakieś dziwne, choć ładne pudełko, na którym znajdował się dziwny heksagram. W środku było nieco miejsca na jakieś małe drobiazgi.

Jego obawy okazały się bezpodstawne, bo dziadek ucieszył się ze prezentu, tak samo jak później rodzice ze swoich. Dean poczuł się dumny, gdy zobaczył uśmiechy na ich twarzach.

W końcu przyszła jego kolej na odbieranie prezentów. Od dziadka Henry'ego dostał nową kaburę przypinaną do pasa. Tata dał mu radio do Impali, a dziadkowie zegarek. Nawet dobrze się złożyło, stary zaczynał mu się przycinać. Nieco zaskoczył go prezent od matki, bo dała mu dwie skórzane bransoletki. Obie wyglądały nieco inaczej, jedna przypominała warkocz i miała metalowe zapięcie, a druga tworzyła z pasków skóry wzór z rombów i zapinało się ją tak samo, jak zegarek. Przy zapięciach znajdowały się małe zawieszki, jedyne podobieństwo. Dean nie rozumiał, po co mu dwie bransoletki. Miał je nosić na obu rękach?

Mary pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Jedna jest dla ciebie – powiedziała. – A druga dla ważnej dla ciebie osoby.

\- Ważnej osoby? - powtórzył i od razu pomyślał o Samie, gdy spojrzał na napis, który znajdował się na zawieszkach. „Zawsze z tobą". Po drugiej stronie był wizerunek anioła - oczywiście. Mamie na pewno nie chodziło o Sama. Z nim miał już pasujące tatuaże. To oznaczało, że zostawała tylko jedna opcja. Nie wiedział tylko, czy druga bransoletka doczeka się kiedyś właściciela.

\- Dziękuję, mamo – powiedział i uściskał ją mocno.

Dean czuł się nieco zawstydzony, gdy mama zapinała mu jedną z bransoletek – tą tworzącą pas z rombów – wokół lewej ręki. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli i wiedział, że rozumieją, co oznacza prezent. Uśmiechnął się do nich niezręcznie i przyjął ostatni prezent, który wręczył mu Sam.

\- Wesołych świąt, bracie – powiedział z uśmiechem, podając mu płaski prezent.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co to może być. Gdy rozerwał papier, omal nie udusił zaraz potem brata.

\- Serio? – zapytał, pokazując prezent wszystkim. Dean usłyszał śmiech dziadków, gdy spojrzeli na kalendarz z ciastami. Na każdy miesiąc inne ciasto z przepisem.

\- Zobaczyłem to w sklepie i pomyślałem o tobie – wyjaśnił Sam. – Ale nie martw się, to nie wszystko.

Sam wyją z kieszeni spodni kolejny prezent, dużo mniejszy niż kalendarz i nieco niedbale zapakowany. W środku Dean znalazł dziwny wisior – miał dziś szczęście do biżuterii – z rogatą głową jakiegoś bożka. Przynajmniej tak sądził, że chodzi o bożka.

\- To amulet – powiedział Sam. – Przyniesie ci szczęście.

\- Wiesz, że nie wierzę w takie bzdury? – zapytał Dean, oglądając amulet ze wszystkich stron. Był wykonany z metalu i miał kolor zabrudzonego złota. Wyglądał na stary.

\- Bądź miły i przyjmij prezent, ty palancie – rzucił z uśmiechem Sam.

\- Suka.

\- Chłopcy – ostrzegła ich matka, choć wszyscy już byli przyzwyczajeni do ich zachowania względem siebie.

\- Dzięki, Sam, jest ekstra – zapewnił brata i założył amulet. Zamierzał go teraz zawsze nosić. Kto wie, skoro istnieją anioły, to może amulety mają ochronną moc. Na pewno nie zaszkodzi go ponosić, nic go to nie kosztuje.

Została już tylko jedna osoba do obdarowania. Gdy Dean patrzył, jak Sam rozpakowuje swoje książki, które mu kupił, zastanawiał się, czy Castiel otworzył swój prezent. Żałował, że nie został i nie zaczekał, aż anioł to zrobi. Chciał zobaczyć jego reakcję i czy prezent mu się spodobał. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby po powrocie znalazł podarek w koszu na śmieci stojącym w biurze. W końcu na co aniołowi jakieś bzdety? Szybko jednak pozbył się tych myśli przypominając samemu sobie, że Castiel taki nie jest i nie wyrzuciłby prezentu od kogoś. Zwłaszcza swojego pierwszego. Musiał być dobrej myśli.

Sam podziękował wszystkim za prezenty – w tym za suszarkę do włosów, którą kupił mu dziadek Henry – ale to Deana wyciskał najmocniej, niemal pozbawiając go powietrza. Dean nie miał innego wyboru, jak odwzajemnić uścisk równie mocno, ciesząc się, że ma takiego świetnego brata jak Sam.

Cała rodzina porozmawiała jeszcze godzinę, nim przyszedł czas na wyjazd. Sam i Dean zamierzali nocować i zostać jeszcze na następny dzień, dziadek Henry miał wyjechać dopiero rano, ale dziadkowie Samuel i Deanna pojechali już dziś. Niedługo po ich wyjeździe wszyscy zaczęli szykować się do spania.

Dean kręcił się jeszcze chwilę na dole, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić. Nie chciało mu się spać, więc chodził po domu, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Chwilę posiedział w kuchni, później przeniósł się do salonu, gdzie przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w choinkę. W końcu jednak w domu zrobiło się dla niego zbyt duszno. Założył płaszcz, buty i wyszedł do ogródka za domem. Wszystko pokrywała kilkucentymetrowa warstwa śniegu. Kwiaty, które mama zawsze sadziła, obumarły, a drzewo było pozbawione liści. Dean zauważył wystający spod śniegu kawałek płachty, która osłaniała basen. W ciepłe dni praktycznie zawsze była w nim woda, przynajmniej kiedyś.

Dean zszedł z ganku na śnieg, który zaskrzypiał pod jego stopami. Przeszedł kawałek i stanął nad brzegiem basenu uważając, by nie wpaść do środka. W końcu nie czuł duchoty domu, zamiast tego zaczynały mu marznąć palce u rąk, ale schował je szybko do kieszeni. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tu spędzi, ale wolał nie ryzykować odmrożenia.

Przyglądał się w ciszy wszystkiemu bez celu, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kto to, już po chwili Sam stał po jego prawej stronie.

\- Hej – przywitał się, choć widzieli się niecałą godzinę temu, gdy Sam poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Hej – odparł Dean.

\- Nie możesz spać? – zapytał. Dean pokręcił głową. – Ja też nie. Przyniosłem nam coś.

Dean spojrzał na brata, który trzymał w obu dłoniach niewielkie termosy. Jeden wyciągał w jego stronę z uśmiechem.

\- Co to? – Dean wziął termos do ręki i westchnął, gdy poczuł ciepło.

\- Gorąca czekolada.

\- Dzięki.

Bracia stali w milczeniu, pijąc razem gorącą czekoladę. To nie był pierwszy raz, jako dzieci siedzieli na mrozie i rozgrzewali się właśnie tym napojem. Później najczęściej kończyli z przeziębieniem i spędzali następny tydzień w łóżkach albo na kanapie w salonie, oglądając kreskówki. Dean tęsknił za takimi czasami, teraz nie mieli czasu na choroby i obaj byli zbyt wielcy, by zmieścić się w pozycji leżącej na jednej kanapie.

\- Popływałabym sobie w basenie – wyznał nagle Sam. – Pamiętasz, jak zawsze urządzaliśmy nad nim moje urodziny?

\- Tylko kiedy było ciepło – przypomniał mu. Maj nie zawsze był ciepły, zwłaszcza początek, choć i tak bardziej nadawał się na basenowe party niż styczeń.

\- A imprezy w wakacje? – zapytał Sam. – Rodzice zawsze wtedy wychodzili na całą noc, by dać nam nieco wolności.

\- Pierwszy raz nie skończył się dobrze – zauważył Dean i zaśmiał się. – Mama kazała nam posprzątać po wszystkich gościach, gdy tylko zauważyła zbite okno w łazience na górze.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, kto je zbił i jak.

\- Ja też nie. Ale było zabawnie.

\- Cud, że pozwolili nam na następne imprezy. To był najlepszy moment wakacji.

\- Zwłaszcza dziewczyny w bikini. – Dean uśmiechnął się błogo. – Pamiętasz Tamarę Turner? Tę blondynkę?

\- Żartujesz? Miałem 12 lat, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Pierwszy raz stanął mi na widok dziewczyny.

Bracia roześmiali się. Sam szybko jednak trącił brata, próbując go uspokoić.

\- Zamknij się, obudzisz wszystkich – wyszeptał spanikowany, ale sam też dalej się śmiał. Ilekroć patrzyli na siebie, parskali śmiechem.

\- O rany – Dean w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by móc znowu mówić. – Całkiem zapomniałem, że byłeś jeszcze dzieciakiem, gdy zacząłem urządzać te imprezy. Tłum napalonych szesnastolatek albo i starszych dziewczyn w bikini, a po środku biedny, mały Sammy z erekcją, której nie mogły ukryć kąpielówki.

\- To była normalna reakcja – zauważył Sam.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo zabawna.

\- Nikt mnie nawet nie zauważył.

\- Bo szybko się zmyłeś i zamknąłeś w pokoju. Rodzice myśleli, że coś ci zrobiłem.

\- Jakbyś mógł mi coś kiedykolwiek zrobić. Jesteś na to za miękki. – Sam objął brata ramieniem, przyciągając go do siebie. Różnica wzrostu sprawiła, że to Dean wyglądał teraz na młodszego i bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

Dean wydostał się z uścisku brata i obaj dokończyli pić gorącą czekoladę. Puste termosy odstawili na ganek i zaraz potem znowu stanęli przy basenie.

\- Pomyślałem sobie – zaczął Dean – że może kiedyś znowu zorganizujemy tu imprezę.

\- Myślisz, że rodzice pozwolą?

\- Nie wiem. Ale byłoby warto. Wszystkie nastki dorosły, wiesz jaki to lepszy widok?

Sam prychnął.

\- Oczywiście tylko to się dla ciebie liczy.

\- Mów co chcesz, laski były najlepszą częścią tych imprez. Na jednej znalazłem sobie dziewczynę.

\- Która wytrzymała z tobą dwa tygodnie – zauważył Sam.

\- Hej, to i tak nieźle. Może nie tak dobrze, jak ty i Jessica, ale zawsze coś.

Dean żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język, gdy zauważył jak uśmiech zniknął z twarzy brata. Nie powinien był wspominać Jess, jego pierwszej dziewczyny.

\- W porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Tak – odparł Sam. – Po prostu wspomnienia.

Dean przytaknął, ale nie był do końca przekonany, że z Samem jest w porządku. Na szczęście wiedział, jak go rozweselić.

Sam był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważył, jak Dean przykucnął i nabrał śniegu do rąk, formując go w śnieżkę.

\- Wiesz, co może ci poprawić humor? – zapytał, odsuwając się nieco od brata.

\- Co? – Sam odwrócił się i dostał śnieżką prosto w twarz.

\- To. – Dean wyszczerzył się i szybko zaczął formować następną kulę, odsuwając się jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zapłacisz za to – powiedział Sam i uchylił się, gdy Dean rzucił w niego kolejną śnieżką. Też zaczął jedną formować, a ponieważ miał większe ręce, to miał też przewagę.

\- To właśnie była zapłata – powiedział Dean. – Za ten kalendarz.

\- Lubisz go – zauważył Sam i z uśmiechem rzucił śniegiem w brata, którego trafił w ramię.

\- Wcale nie. – Bracia odsunęli się od siebie najdalej jak mogli, uważając przy tym na zakryty basen. – Dałeś mi go tylko po to, żebym ci piekł ciasto.

\- Jakby cię to przeszkadzało.

Nie mieli pojęcia, jak długo ganiali się jak dwójka dzieci widząca śnieg po raz pierwszy. Bawili się świetnie i nie przeszkadzało im nawet to, że po kilku minutach nie czuli już rąk. Sam w końcu dopadł Deana i wrzucił go w zaspę pod ogrodzeniem, gdzie obaj zaczęli się siłować, aż nie mieli już siły na więcej.

Gdy wrócili do domu, obaj byli cali w śniegu. Zostawili mokre ubrania w łazience, gdzie jeden po drugim wzięli ciepły prysznic, nim wrócili do swoich pokoi.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

\- Dobranoc, Sammy.

Leżąc w łóżku, Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Pierwsza w nocy. Nie spodziewał się, że tak dużo czasu spędzą na zewnątrz, ale podobało mu się. Poczuł się znowu jak dziecko i spędził troche czas z bratem. Dzięki czemuś tak miłemu, nie miał żadnych problemów z zaśnięciem.

Z samego rana, jeszcze przed wyjazdem dziadka Henry'ego wszyscy zjedli wspólne śniadanie. Zaraz po nim i po pożegnaniu z dziadkiem, Dean wyszedł na spacer. Nie chciał siedzieć w domu cały dzień, bo z nudów by zwariował. Ojciec wyszedł do pracy, w domu został tylko Sammy i mama. Chociaż Sam zaraz po śniadaniu usiadł na kanapie z jedną z książek, którą kupił mu Dean i nie zwracał już kompletnie uwagi na to, co dzieję się dookoła niego. Dean nie chciał przeszkadzać mamie, więc wyszedł, by popatrzeć, co się zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był. Wiele domów wciąż wyglądało tak samo jak wtedy, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Pamiętał, że przy jednym skrzyżowaniu zawsze stała budka z hot dogami, ale już dawno zniknęła z okolicy, jeszcze zanim wyprowadził się do Chicago, by mieć bliżej do pracy, a nie tak jak ojciec wstawać o nieludzkiej porze i jechać prawie trzy godziny do biura.

W koszach przed domami Dean widział wyrzucone świąteczne ozdoby. Choinka w jego rodzinnym domu miała być zapewne wyrzucona, gdy tylko John wróci z pracy. On razem z Samem też będą musieli się pozbyć swojej, gdy wrócą do Chicago. Ich blok pewnie też już będzie pozbawiony wszelkich ozdób.

Dean przeszedł kilka ulic, po drodze kupując sobie gazetę, nim w końcu się zatrzymał i postanowił odpocząć. Zgarnął śnieg z ławki, położył na niej gazetę i usiadł, wpatrując się w przejeżdżające ulicą samochody. Nie było ich dużo, to była spokojna okolica. Niestety przez to, że nie miał się tu na czym skupić, powróciły myśli o Castielu.

Denerwowało go, że ciągle o nim myśli i zastanawia się, co robi. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy rozstali się na dwa dni w niezbyt przyjemnych okolicznościach. Nie mógł się już doczekać jutra, kiedy wreszcie się zobaczą.

\- Dean?

Przez ułamek sekundy, zanim jego mózg zinterpretował głos jako kobiecy, Dean był pewny, że to Castiel. Niestety, gdy spojrzał w prawo zobaczył kobietę, która przyglądała mu się niepewnie.

\- Dean Winchester? – zapytała dla pewności.

Dean starał się sobie przypomnieć, kim ona jest, ale jej wygląd nic jej nie mówił. Znał tyle blondynek o błękitnych oczach, że tej jednej nie potrafił skojarzyć.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- Jestem Lindsy – przedstawiła się. – Lindsy Albom?

To imię nic mu nie mówiło, ale musiał działać szybko, żeby nie wyjść na dupka.

\- Pamiętam – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Wstał szybko z ławki i ucałował Lindsy w policzek. – Rany, ile to już lat minęło?

\- Jakieś jedenaście – odparła, odwzajemniając uśmiech i również go całując.

Jedenaście, czyli byli wtedy w liceum. Mimo to wciąż jej nie pamiętał, musiał grać dalej.

\- Szmat czasu – zauważył. – Co u ciebie?

To pytanie zawsze było dobre i działało. Przede wszystkim było neutralne, bo nie wymagało od niego znajomości tego, co wydarzyło się przed ich ostatnim spotkaniem.

\- W porządku. Po szkole poszłam na studia weterynaryjne, mam własną klinikę.

\- Nieźle ci się powodzi.

\- Nie narzekam. A co u ciebie? Ostatni raz, gdy cię widziałem, wybierałeś się do FBI. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziałeś na balu na zakończenie szkoły.

Bal na zakończenie szkoły! Jak mógł zapomnieć swoją partnerkę? I to w tak ważnym dniu. Lepiej pamiętał partnerkę Sama niż własną.

\- I tam dotarłem – odpowiedział dumnie, starając się ukryć skrępowanie.

\- Jakieś sukcesy w łapaniu złych gości? – zapytała figlarnie.

\- Nie chcę się przechwalać.

Chociaż czuł się zażenowany, cieszył się, że może poflirtować z Lindsy. Właśnie tego mu teraz było potrzeba, dekoncentracji.

\- Założę się, że jesteś znany wśród przestępców.

Nie zamierzał jej poprawiać, że wcale tak nie jest. Jeśli chciała, by jej zaimponował, proszę bardzo.

\- Na pewno nie mówią o mnie miło w więzieniach – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie. Wiedział, że mu się powiodło, gdy Lindsy zwilżyła usta i spojrzała na niego spod rzęs.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się udało – wyznała, ale nie patrzyła mu przy tym w oczy. Spoglądała na jego dłonie, najpewniej w poszukiwaniu obrączki. Dean zrobił to samo i zauważył, że Lindsy nie jest zaręczona ani zamężna. Szczęśliwie trafił.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Mój dom jest niedaleko – powiedziała. – Może wpadniesz na kawę, nie ma co tu tak siedzieć i marznąć.

Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Dawno już z kimś nie spał, przyda mu się trochę rozrywki.

\- Prowadź.

Idąc do domu Lindsy rozmawiali trochę. Opowiadała o swojej pracy w klinice, co było mało romantyczne, ale Dean wiedział, że coś lepszego czeka na niego w domu, dlatego słuchał o chorobie jakiegoś psa.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Lindsy kazała mu się rozgościć, podczas gdy ona poszła zrobić kawę. Dean został sam w salonie i poczuł się trochę nieswojo. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy poszedł do domu dziewczyny, ale zazwyczaj, gdy tak się działo, był już po kilku piwach i dopiero co poznał kobietę. Lindsy znał, chociaż jej nie pamiętał.

\- Co porabiasz znowu w Madison, Dean? – zapytała Lindsy, która przyniosła kawę.

\- Odwiedziłem rodziców na święta – odparł, biorąc jedną filiżankę. Chciał czymś zająć ręce.

\- Co u nich?

\- W porządku.

\- A u Sama?

W tym momencie Dean poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej. Nie pamiętał dziewczyny, z którą był na balu, za to ona pamiętała imię jego młodszego brata. Jak mógł być taką świnią?

\- Pracuje ze mną w FBI.

\- FBI wygląda na ciekawe miejsce w kwestii mężczyzn. Chyba powinnam zmienić zawód.

Dean rozluźnił się, gdy powrócił flirt.

\- Nie wierz w to, co pokazują filmy – powiedział. – Nie jest tam tak dużo przystojniaków.

\- Jesteś ty – zauważyła.

\- Zawsze byłem inny.

\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, wyjątkowy – poprawiła go Lindsy i przysunęła się do niego bliżej. – Nawet w liceum nie dało się cię przeoczyć.

\- Skąd wiesz? Patrzyłaś na mnie? – zapytał.

\- Cały czas. Siedziałeś przede mną na biologii i wiesz co? – Lindsy zabrała mu filiżankę i odstawiła razem ze swoją na stolik obok kanapy.

\- Co?

Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy Lindsy położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a następnie sunęła nią w dół, aż zeszła na jego biodro.

\- Zawsze czekałam, aż wstaniesz. Dzień w dzień nosiłeś te ciasne dżinsy opinające twój kształtny tyłek.

Lindsy przesunęła dłoń i złapała go mocno za pośladek. Dean zrobił krok w przód, tak że teraz opierali się o siebie i czuł jej piersi na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Naprawdę? – Patrzył jej w oczy, musiała nieco zadzierać głowę do góry, by mu się przyglądać. Dla niego to było nawet lepiej. Gdy zerkał w dół, miał doskonały widok na jej dekolt. A miał na co patrzeć.

\- Zawsze jednak byłam ciekawa, jak wyglądałby bez spodni – wyznała. Zauważył, że stanęła na palcach, by zbliżyć swoją twarz do jego.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że jest w porządku.

\- Nie wierzę na słowo.

Lindsy złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę sypialni. Po drodze zaczęli z siebie zdejmować ubrania i już po chwili koszula Deana, jego spodnie oraz slipy wylądowały na podłodze. Koszulkę Lindsy, jej dżinsy i stanik spotkało to samo. Nie miała na sobie majtek.

Wylądowali oboje na łóżku, Dean na dole, a Lindsy nad nim. Zaczęli się całować i jednocześnie pieścić. Byli zbyt podnieceni na jakąś dłuższą grę wstępną, zwłaszcza Dean, którego erekcja z każdą chwila była coraz większa.

Nie przestając całować i szczypać jego sutków, Lindsy sięgnęła do szuflady przy łóżku i wyciągnęła stamtąd prezerwatywę. Rozerwała opakowanie i w końcu przerywając pocałunek, złapała go za erekcję, by nieco pomóc mu szybciej osiągnąć pożądany rozmiar.

Dean wzdychał ciężko, gdy poruszała dłonią w górę i w dół po całej długości trzonu, zatrzymując się czasami dłużej przy główce. Już po chwili Dean był całkowicie twardy i myślał tylko o tym, by ręka została zastąpioną czymś o wiele lepszym.

Lindsy uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy zaczęła zakładać prezerwatywę. Każdy dotyk go bolał, dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dosiadła go i od razu zaczęła się poruszać. Nawet pomimo prezerwatywy czuł jej ciepło i jak mokra była. Tęsknił za tym.

Potrzebował chwili, by odzyskać część kontroli nad ciałem. Złapał Lindsy za biodra i zaczął jej pomagać. Oboje oddychali coraz szybciej, ale jednocześnie ciężej. Dean czuł skurcze w podbrzuszu, choć dopiero co zaczęli. Zbyt długo tego nie robił, stracił formę.

Lindsy jednak też nie wyglądała, jakby miała długo wytrzymać. Jej mięśnie zaciskały się wokół niego coraz mocniej, ujeżdżała go szybciej, w bardziej desperacki sposób i sapała coraz głośniej. Chciał zobaczyć, jak dochodzi, nie przestając się na nim poruszać.

Pod koniec, Dean musiał przejąć inicjatywę całkowicie. Lindsy straciła rytm i teraz to on go nadawał. Jeszcze tylko chwila i oboje dojdą, czuł zbliżający się orgazm, zaczął więc unosić biodra. Lindsy się to spodobało, bo jęknęła głośno, a chwilę później oparła się o jego pierś rękoma i zaczęła drapać, gdy doszła. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego jęku, ale jej twarz była cudowna w tym momencie. Dean zamknął oczy, gdy sam doszedł, ale nawet wtedy widział jej szeroko otwarte usta, zaciśnięte oczy i kosmyki włosów poprzyklejane do czoła.

Dean miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego mięśnie zamieniły się w galaretę. Po tak długim czasie bez orgazmu, poczuł się jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat i dopiero próbował masturbacji. A najlepsze było to, że wciąż był w Lindsy, a jej mięśnie zaciskały się na nim rytmicznie.

Lindsy westchnęła i zeszła z niego. Oboje usiedli na łóżku, dysząc ciężko z wysiłku. Dean zdjął prezerwatywę i po zawiązaniu jej wyrzucił ją do kosza stojącego koło łóżka. Wtedy z powrotem opadł na materac, a Lindsy ułożyła się obok, z głową na jego piersi i zaczęła wodzić palcem po tatuażu, dopóki nie znudziła się tym i nie zainteresowała się amuletem od Sama.

Nic nie mówili, bo i nie było o czym. To był tylko seks, nic więcej, nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia.

Dean wpatrywał się w sufit i ze smutkiem żegnał resztki przyjemności, które opuszczały jego ciało. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że nie czuł euforii tak jak zawsze po seksie. Jego ciału się to podobało, ale umysł? Dean czuł pustkę, seks usatysfakcjonował go tylko cieleśnie. Nawet jeśli nie było pomiędzy nim a Lindsy żadnych uczuć, po seksie z kobietą zawsze czuł się szczęśliwy, bo sprawił jej rozkosz. Teraz nie czuł nic. Nie brakowało mu wcale seksu, tak jak wcześniej myślał, ale czegoś więcej.

\- „Zawsze z tobą?" – usłyszał głos Lindsy. Dean nawet nie zauważył, że przysunęła jego rękę do twarzy i oglądała teraz jego bransoletkę. – Od kogo to?

Poczuł skurcz w żołądku na myśl o Castielu i nie miało to nic wspólnego z wcześniejszą przyjemnością. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu pomyślał o nim, skoro nie miał drugiej bransoletki.

\- Od mojej mamy. Nosi taką drugą – skłamał. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że druga taka bransoletka czeka dopiero na właściciela, a podświadomość podpowiada mu, że ma nim być Castiel, mężczyzna i do tego anioł.

\- To słodkie – zauważyła Lindsy i uniosła się, by pocałować Deana w usta. Znowu poczuł przyjemność cielesną, ale nie szczęście. – Zostaniesz na dłużej?

Nie. Nie chciał. Chciał się stąd jak najszybciej ulotnić i o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

\- Chciałbym, ale muszę pomóc mamie w domu – skłamał znowu i podniósł się. Uśmiechnął się do Lindsy, ale to nie był szczery uśmiech. – Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć.

\- Ciebie też.

Lindsy z łóżka patrzyła, jak się ubiera. Był do niej odwrócony plecami, ale czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Gdy się ubrał, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok i odprowadziła go do drzwi. Pocałowała go jeszcze na pożegnanie, ale nie oddał pocałunku. Przygnębiony wrócił do domu, gdzie Sam dalej leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie z nosem w książce. Wszedł do salonu, by zobaczyć, czy nie ma gdzieś mamy. Lubiła siadać w fotelu po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale nigdzie jej nie było.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Sam. Zamknął książkę bez zaznaczania, gdzie skończył i wstał, by podejść do brata.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, choć wiedział, że jego twarz wskazuje na co innego. Czuł się okropnie i Sam od razu to zauważył.

By nie słyszeć kolejnych pytań, Dean poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju. Po drodze minął mamę, której nie dał nawet okazji, by mogła go zapytać, co się stało.

Mary zeszła do salonu, gdzie Sam dalej nie powrócił do lektury.

\- Co się stało z Deanem? – zapytała.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Sam. – Martwię się, mamo. Wiem, że pokłócił się z partnerem, ale tu chyba chodzi o coś innego.

\- Daj mu czas, nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków – poradziła. – Zaczekaj, aż porozmawia z partnerem, jeśli po tym nic się nie poprawi, interweniuj.

Tak zamierzał zrobić. Nie chciał się wtrącać w sprawy Deana, ale jeśli brat miał przez to cierpieć w samotności, to nie miał wyboru. Dean był jego bratem i musiał o niego dbać tak samo, jak on o niego.

Dean wyszedł później z pokoju, by pomóc ojcu zdjąć wszystkie świąteczne ozdoby i rozebrać choinkę, którą następnie wyrzucili na śmietnik. Dean jeszcze później zamiótł igły, a potem wrócił do swojego pokoju i wyszedł znowu dopiero na kolację, starając się ze wszystkich sił przekonać wszystkich, że nic mu nie jest. Bardziej jednak próbował przekonać samego siebie.


	17. Witamy w Teksasie

Wyjechali do domu bardzo wcześnie, by zdążyć do pracy. Sam ziewał i przysypiał przez całą drogę, Dean musiał go obudzić, gdy już byli u siebie. Szybko przebrali się w służbowe ciuchy i pojechali do pracy. Sam bardzo się ekscytował, bo liczył, że otrzyma od Bobby'ego świąteczny prezent w formie własnej sprawy. Dean miał przeczucie, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie i prędzej dostanie śledztwo z kimś innym niż coś samodzielnego. To byłaby jego druga, poważna sprawa, może dopiero po niej, jeśli by się wykazał, dostałby coś solowego, ale niezbyt trudnego.

Dean zaczął się denerwować, gdy wszedł do budynku. Tylko minuty dzieliły go od spotkania z Castielem. Prawie zawrócił i oddalił się od ich wspólnego biura. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu się tak denerwuje. Co z tego, jeśli Castiel przyjął prezent albo nie? Wielkie halo.

By nieco się uspokoić, Dean wymacał pod koszula amulet od brata. Sam zawsze – prawie zawsze – działał na niego kojąco. Amulet zadziałał tak samo i już po chwili Dean pewnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę windy.

Po drodze przywitał się z Jo i Charlie, które go minęły, obie jednak nie miały czasu na dłuższą rozmowę. W końcu Dean stanął przed drzwiami biura. Wziął głęboki wdech i złapał za klamkę, czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy bardziej się ucieszył czy zawiódł, gdy pokój okazał się pusty.

Wszedł ostrożnie do środka, spodziewając się, że zaraz Castiel pojawi się za nim, ale nic takiego się nie stało. W oczy rzucił mu się jednak przedmiot stojący na biurku anioła. Była to niewielka kula śnieżna, w środku której znajdowała się mała, drewniana chatka, przed którą stały małe figurki ludzi, obejmujących się mężczyzny i kobiety. Przed nimi znajdowało się małe lodowisko, gdzie była kolejna miniaturowa figurka kogoś jeżdżącego na łyżwach. Nad nimi było kolejne pięterko, gdzie stało więcej figurek, w tym jedna przedstawiająca psa. Dwie figurki były w trakcie bitwy na śnieżki, inne stały w różnych pozach, jakby rozmawiając ze sobą albo stojąc samotnie. Nie zabrakło tez choinki przyozdobionej różnymi błyskotkami i pod którą były prezenty, a obok figurka elfa. Mały, prywatny świat Castiela, który mógł obserwować, choć nic w środku się nie zmieniało. Ale ilość wyobrażonych scenariuszy na temat tego, jak mogłyby się zachować te wszystkie postacie, była niezliczona.

Dean podszedł do kuli, wziął ją do ręki i potrząsnął, wzburzając śnieg w środku, który zaczął wirować wokół figurek i powoli opadać z powrotem na dno. To był naprawdę ładny prezent i Castiel postawił go w takim miejscu na biurku, by było go widać z każdego miejsca biura. Niemalże na honorowym miejscu. Dean nie potrafił opisać, jak bardzo go to cieszyło.

\- Dean?

\- Jezu Chryste! – Dean odsunął się szybko od biurka i odwrócił. W drzwiach biura stał Castiel i patrzył na niego. – Kiedyś dostanę przez ciebie zawału.

\- Przepraszam. – Te słowa zabrzmiały, jakby Castiel przepraszał za coś więcej niż nastraszenie partnera. Anioł zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do biurka, podnosząc z niego kule, by znowu wprawić w ruch śnieg. – Dziękuję za prezent, Dean. Bardzo mi się podoba.

Castiel patrzył mu w oczy, gdy dziękował, ale już po chwili opuścił wzrok i bez słowa usiadł za biurkiem. Dean nie tego się spodziewał. Nie liczył na jakąś żywiołową reakcję, ale myślał, że Castiel powróci do rozmowy sprzed świąt, a tymczasem nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Chyba za dużo sobie wyobrażał. Chciał, by anioł znów przeprosił albo w inny sposób pokazał, że mu zależy. Wolałby nawet bojowy nastrój niż tę obojętność i dystans. Tak jakby Castiel bał się odezwać na temat ich kłótni.

Może to było to? Może bał się, że tylko pogorszy sprawę, dlatego wolał zamieść ją pod dywan i liczyć na to, że z czasem wszystko wróci do normy.

Dean postanowił dać mu trochę czasu. Również usiadł przy biurku, ale nie zaczął robić czegoś konkretnego. Obserwował partnera, który wiercił się na krześle. To była nietypowa reakcja jak na anioła, a to oznaczało, że Castiel coś ukrywał i chciał się odezwać. Dean coraz bardziej wierzył w swoją teorię.

Poczekał pięć minut, a potem kolejne pięć, by mieć pewność. Castiel się nie uspokoił, a Dean czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie i niepewnie. Nie chciał dłużej czekać w nieświadomości, chciał wyjaśnić tę sprawę do końca, ale Castiel się nie spieszył. Naprawdę nie zamierzał nic powiedzieć? Zupełnie nic? Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak się bał, skoro jedno spojrzenie na Deana upewniłoby go, że chce tego rozejmu równie mocno, co on? To było takie proste, wystarczyło otworzyć usta i powiedzieć odpowiednie słowa. Chyba że... Chyba że Castiel, jako anioł, nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać, by nie pogorszyć sprawy. Dean całkiem zapomniał, że nie ma do czynienia z człowiekiem. To musiała być nowość dla Castiela, w niebie raczej się nie kłócono, nic dziwnego, że nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić. Trzeba mu było pomóc.

\- Cas, możemy pogadać? – zapytał Dean.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony i przytaknął.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Słuchaj – Dean wstał i podszedł bliżej biurka partnera. Castiel również wstał – myślałem o naszej rozmowie przed świętami. Nie jestem już na ciebie zły.

\- Nie? – zdziwił się anioł.

\- Nie. Tak naprawdę chciałem ci przebaczyć już następnego dnia, ale nie miałem odwagi. Przepraszam, że trzymałem cię w niepewności.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – powiedział. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, że mu wybaczono.

\- Mam. Byłem na ciebie zły, ale nie powinienem był tak zareagować.

\- Twoje zachowanie było w pełni zrozumiałe, Dean – zapewnił Castiel i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Obraziłem cię, świadomie czy nie, nie miałeś obowiązku od razu mi wybaczać. Rozumiem, że potrzebowałeś troche czasu, by wszystko sobie poukładać. Ja także. Odkąd wszedłeś do biura zastanawiałem się, jak najlepiej cię przeprosić.

\- Serio? – Czyli dobrze mu się wydawało. Castiel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak. Dobrze, że sam się odezwał, inaczej anioł nigdy by tego sam nie załatwił.

\- Tak – potwierdził. – Całkiem przez to zapomniałem, że wracam od Bobby'ego.

\- Od Bobby'ego? Coś się stało?

\- Ma dla nas zadanie. W Kermit w Teksasie zginął mężczyzna. Utopił się.

\- Okej, i? – Co było dziwnego w tym, że ktoś się utopił?

\- Był wtedy na pustyni, w pobliżu nie ma żadnego dużego zbiornika wodnego.

To już było dziwne. O ile nie utopił się własną krwią, to zdecydowanie była to robota dla nich.

\- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?

\- Zapomniałem – wytłumaczył się anioł.

\- Musimy tam jechać, mamy już pozwolenie?

\- Tak.

\- Dobra, chodź, muszę skoczyć do domu po rzeczy.

Po drodze do mieszkanie, Dean wysłał bratu wiadomość, że wyjeżdża i że nie wie kiedy wróci.

Castiel wszedł z nim do domu i czekał w progu pokoju, gdy wyjmował z szafy potrzebne rzeczy na podróż. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zabrać, bo nie miał pojęcia, jaka jest teraz pogoda w Teksasie. Na pewno nieco cieplej niż w Chicago.

Gdy miał już wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, Dean zarzucił torbę na ramię z zamiarem wyjścia, ale Castiel nie ruszył się z miejsca i nie pozwolił mu opuścić pokoju.

\- Cas? – O co mogło chodzić aniołowi? Znowu wyglądał na niepewnego, tak jak w biurze przed ich rozmową.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Dla mnie? – Dean przyglądał się, jak anioł wyciąga niedbale zawinięty prezent o prostokątnym kształcie. To nie był nawet ozdobny papier, tylko strona jakiejś gazety. Mimo wszystko Dean poczuł w sobie iskierkę radości.

\- Dałeś mi prezent – wyjaśnił Castiel, nie patrząc Deanowi w oczy. – Pomyślałem, że powinienem zrobić to samo. Proszę.

Dean musiał powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, gdy wyciągnął rękę po prezent i chwycił go delikatnie. Czuł pod palcami fakturę papieru, ale gdy zacisnął je mocniej, poczuł pod nim coś twardego.

Castiel znów na niego patrzył, czekając, aż rozpakuje prezent. Dean nie chciał go długo denerwować, dlatego rozerwał gazetę. To była niewielka książka z czarną okładką i wcale nie była taka twarda, jak na początku sądził, bo była zrobiona ze skóry.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty niż przed chwilą. Czemu się denerwował? Jako anioł nie powinien czuć tak intensywnych emocji, zwłaszcza z powodu czegoś tak trywialnego jak prezent. Był w tym momencie taki ludzki, że Deanowi przypomniał się jego własny strach, gdy przez dwa dni u rodziców zastanawiał się, co Castiel powie na jego prezent.

Nie zapytał, co zawiera książka, postanowił sam ją sprawdzić. Otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie i jego oczom ukazał się pięknie wykaligrafowany, napisany atramentem tekst. Miał nawet rubrykowanie, jakby żywcem wyciągnięty ze średniowiecza, wprost z pracowni kopisty. To nie mogła być jednak stara książka, bo papier, choć nieco żółtawy i stylizowany na stary, wcale taki nie był, ale nie pachniał też nowością. To co najbardziej go jednak zdziwiło, to treść: „Na początku Bóg stworzył niebo i ziemię".

Biblia. Dostał od anioła Biblię. Nie dziwiło go to specjalnie, ale jednocześnie chciało mu się śmiać. Nie był jednak w stanie, bo prezent mimo wszystko go wzruszył. Może nie samą treścią, ale pięknem. Twórca musiał włożyć w to wiele wysiłku, by stworzyć coś takiego.

Chociaż Dean już wiedział, co trzyma w rękach, Castiel i tak postanowił sam wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś religijny. Ale pomyślałem, że jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał chwilę zwątpienia, a Sama albo mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, to tutaj znajdziesz pomoc. – Dean słuchał Castiela, kartkując Biblię. – Nie wszystko co się tam znajduje jest prawdą, ludzie nie są doskonali i źle zapisali niektóre rzeczy, ale uznałem, że ta wersja będzie ci bliższa. Poza tym, to wciąż dobre i pomocne źródło mądrości oraz wiary, nawet jeśli nie odzwierciedla rzeczywistości. Zaznaczyłem ci najciekawsze fragmenty. Mam nadzieję, że ci się przydadzą.

Dean wciąż był zdumiony prezentem. Z zachwytem przejechał palcem po literach na jednej ze stron. Nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak doskonale zostały zapisane.

\- Kto zrobił tę Biblię? – zapytał Dean.

\- Ja.

Dean szybko oderwał wzrok od Biblii i spojrzał na partnera.

\- Ty?

\- Miałem na to dwa dni, kiedy wyjechałeś z Samem. Nie muszę spać, więc zdążyłem.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Castiel spędził dwa dni przepisując Biblię tylko po to, by dać mu ją w prezencie. Mało tego, zrobił to tak pięknie, że nie można było oderwać oczu. Dean aż miał ochotę ją przeczytać. W porównaniu z tym, jego prezent dla Castiela wydawał się teraz gorzej niż kiepski. W zasadzie nie było nawet co porównywać. Castiel się postarał, zrobił wszystko własnoręcznie, a on? Kupił prezent w sklepie. Czuł się teraz naprawdę głupio.

\- Nie rób tego – odezwał się nagle Castiel.

\- Czego?

\- Uwielbiam twój prezent, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy jest kupiony czy nie.

\- Czytałeś mi w myślach? – Trochę go to zirytowało, ale po części cieszył się, że Castiel próbuje go pocieszać, nawet jeśli naruszyło to trochę jego prywatność.

\- Wyglądałeś na naprawdę przygnębionego. Zaniepokoiłem się. Nie zrobię tego więcej, obiecuję.

To było dobre wyjaśnienie. Dean nie zamierzał się za to wściekać. Znowu spojrzał na Biblię i z powrotem na anioła.

\- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział. Miał wrażenie, że głos mu się załamał, ale może tylko mu się przesłyszało.

\- Możesz wyrzucić Pismo, jeśli chcesz – zasugerował Castiel.

Wyrzucić? Coś takiego? Coś na co Castiel poświęcił dwa dni? To pokazywało jak wiele znaczy dla anioła, jak wiele znaczy dla niego ich przyjaźń. Nawet jeśli nigdy miał nie przeczytać Biblii, nie zamierzał jej wyrzucać. To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy prezent od serca, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał.

\- Zatrzymam je – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się do anioła.

Castiel rozluźnił się, wiedząc, że jego prezent został przyjęty.

\- Poczekam przy samochodzie – powiedział anioł i zniknął. Najwyraźniej nadal nie mógł wytrzymać niezręczności i wolał chwilę odetchnąć w samotności.

Dean spojrzał na Biblię, zastanawiając się, co z nią zrobić. Najlepiej byłoby ją schować w bezpieczne miejsce, by nic jej się przypadkowo nie stało. Szafka przy łóżku nadawała się do tego idealnie, ale gdy otworzył szufladę, zawahał się. To było trochę głupie, ale nie chciał się rozstawać z prezentem. Chciał go mieć przy sobie i się nim nacieszyć. Biblia była mała, zmieściłaby mu się w kieszeni płaszcza, ale wolał jej tam nie trzymać.

Po zastanowieniu zabrał ją ze sobą, trzymając ją w ręce. Schował ją do schowka na rękawiczki w samochodzie, tam powinna być bezpieczna. Nie wiedział, czy Castiel to widział, anioł dopiero wsiadał do Impali, gdy chował Biblię, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie wstydził się tego, że zabrał prezent ze sobą.

\- Będziemy musieli zatankować, zanim wyjedziemy z Chicago – powiedział do anioła, odpalając silnik.

Po krótkiej wizycie na stacji, gdzie oprócz benzyny Dean kupił też chrupki kukurydziane, by umilić sobie podróż, ruszyli w stronę Teksasu. Dean puścił cicho muzykę, ale nie skupiał się na niej, miała tylko jakoś wypełniać ciszę.

\- Mamy jakieś akta tej sprawy? – zapytał Castiela.

\- Nie. Bobby powiedział, że nic mu nie przysłali i że dostaniemy wszystko na miejscu. Szeryf już nas oczekuje.

Nie podobało mu się to. Co prawda i tak nie mógłby czytać w czasie jazdy, ale Castiel mógłby to robić za niego. Wtedy już w drodze do Kermit znaliby przynajmniej jakieś podstawy.

\- Wiesz coś więcej o tej sprawie? – spytał. Skoro podsunęły ją anioły, to może powiedziały coś Castielowi. – Jakieś szczegóły?

\- Wiem tylko, że to nie była pierwsza ofiara – odparł anioł, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Wcześniej zginęły jeszcze dwie osoby.

\- Też w dziwny sposób?

\- Właśnie dlatego po nas zadzwonili. Jedną przejechał walec, gdy pracowała na budowie.

\- Wypadki się zdarzają.

\- Nie było benzyny.

\- Okej. – Kolejny dziwny zgon. Nawet interesujący, nigdy nie widział ciała przejechanego przez walec. – A druga?

\- To pierwsza ofiara, podejrzewali samobójstwo, mężczyzna przedawkował leki na depresję.

\- Powiedziałeś „podejrzewali", już mają inne wyjaśnienie?

\- Nie wiem, Bobby mi nie powiedział.

\- Rany, to zdrowo popierdolona sprawa. Co to może być?

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia.

Opuścili Chicago. Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak ma jechać. Kermit było jakimś małym miasteczkiem, którego nawet nie było na jego mapie. Powinien był kupić drugą, gdy zatrzymali się na stacji, ale teraz było już za późno. Będzie musiał sobie poradzić tylko z telefonem.

Castiel milczał, ale nie niepokoiło go to. Anioł był rozluźniony i co chwila podjadał Deanowi chrupki, więc wszystko było w porządku z ich relacjami. Dean cieszył się z tego, bo nie uśmiechało mu się prowadzenie tej sprawy, będąc jednocześnie w stanie wojny z aniołem.

\- Chryste, gdzie jest to całe Kermit – warknął Dean, próbując zrozumieć to, co pokazywał mu GPS w komórce. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dojedziemy tam dopiero jutro po południu.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Nie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą – zapewnił.

Ostatecznie Dean musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, by dokładniej przestudiować mapę. W końcu znalazł odpowiednią trasę i mogli znowu ruszyć w drogę.

\- To co robiłeś przez te dwa dni, Cas? – zapytał Dean, chcąc jakoś nawiązać rozmowę. – Oczywiście poza przepisywaniem Biblii.

Castiel wydawał się być zaskoczony rozmową. Czyżby oczekiwał, że przez ponad dwanaście godzin w ogóle się już do siebie nie odezwą?

\- Nie miałem za dużo czasu, musiałem zdążyć przed twoim powrotem. Udało mi się tylko na chwilę odwiedzić niebo.

\- Usłyszałeś więcej głupich uwag na swój temat? – Dean miał nadzieję, że jego pytanie nie doprowadzi do kolejnej kłótni pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie, wszystko było w porządku. A co ty robiłeś?

\- Ja? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Czy ludzie nie pytają o takie rzeczy? Zrobiłem coś źle?

\- Nie, zadałeś bardzo dobre pytanie – zapewnił anioła, by nie myślał, że sobie nie radzi. – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to poza tym, że się obżerałem i dostałem parę prezentów, to nic wielkiego nie robiłem.

Dean nie chciał mu mówić o dawnej znajomej z liceum, której imienia znów nie pamiętał. Był naprawdę żałosny, ale nie dlatego nie chciał o tym wspominać. Nie był pewny, jak Castiel by na coś takiego zareagował, a nie chciał go przypadkiem zranić. Poza tym, seks beż żadnych emocji nie był powodem do dumy. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że brakuje mu poważnego związku, zwłaszcza że Castiel rozmawiał z nim na ten temat.

To mu przypomniało, że wciąż dokładnie nie wiedział, o co aniołowi chodziło.

\- Cieszę się, że spędziłeś miłe święta z rodziną – powiedział Castiel.

\- Dzięki. Było naprawdę super. Może nie jesteśmy zbyt religijni, ale to zawsze dobra okazja do spotkania się.

\- Chrystus i tak nie urodził się tego dnia, nie ma więc znaczenia, jak się wtedy świętuje. Jeśli wasz sposób polega na zacieśnianiu więzi pomiędzy członkami rodziny, to jest równie dobry, co każdy inny.

Chociaż wiedział, że Castiel nie potępiał go za brak religijności w życiu jego rodziny, to i tak miło było od niego usłyszeć, że nie myśli o nim gorzej.

W samochodzie znowu było słychać tylko odgłos silnika i muzykę w radiu. Dean szukał kolejnego tematu do rozmowy, gdy przypomniał sobie o kimś.

\- Hej, spotkałem twojego kolegę – powiedział aniołowi.

Castiel spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.

\- Kolegę? – powtórzył.

\- Tak, Uriel, czy jakoś tak. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteście blisko, bo muszę przyznać, że niezły z niego kutafon.

\- Uriel to mój podwładny – wyjaśnił Castiel. – A przynajmniej był nim, gdy jeszcze należałem do garnizonu. Teraz mam nowe zadanie i nie mam już żadnej władzy nad Urielem.

\- Szkoda, przydałoby się, żeby ktoś ustawił go do pionu. Jak myślisz, po co zszedł na ziemię? – zapytał. Poza oczywistym faktem, by mi dopiec, dodał w myślach. Nie powiedział nic więcej, bo nie chciał się przyznać przed partnerem, co o nim pomyślał tylko po jednej, w dodatku krótkiej rozmowie z nadętym Urielem. Nadal się wstydził swoich myśli.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zapytam o to, gdy następnym razem będę w niebie.

\- Powiedział mi, że po naszej kłótni byłeś wściekły – wyznał ostrożnie Dean. Czy popełnił błąd, mówiąc to? Castiel znowu się na niego wścieknie bez powodu?

Castiel jednak nie zareagował gniewem, tylko wstydem.

\- Byłem – przyznał. – Tylko na siebie, bo gdy dotarło do mnie, co powiedziałem, ciebie już nie było i nie mogłem cię przeprosić. Cieszę się, że później wróciłeś.

\- Ta, ja też – zgodził się, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu Uriel zszedł na ziemię i czemu ci o tym powiedział. Jaki mógł mieć w tym cel?

Dean miał cichą nadzieję, że Castiel się o tym nie dowie. Jakikolwiek był powód Uriela, to już była przeszłość, obaj powinni to od teraz zostawić za sobą i więcej do tego nie wracać.

Jechali praktycznie bez postoi. Dean zatrzymał się tylko raz i to po paru godzinach, by rozprostować nogi i opróżnić pęcherz. Castiel nie miał takich problemów.

Dochodziła północ, Dean coraz częściej ziewał, ale byli już niedaleko, nie zamierzał się więc zatrzymywać, by się przespać. Zrobi to zaraz po przyjeździe do Kermit, gdy tylko znajdą jakiś motel.

\- Dean, powinieneś odpocząć – zauważył Castiel, przyglądając mu się z troską.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił Dean, ale zaraz potem ziewnął.

\- Możesz zasnąć za kierownicą.

\- Cas, wiem ile mogę wytrzymać. Zostały nam może ze trzy godziny jazdy, nie zasnę.

Castiel więcej się nie odezwał, ale nie przestał patrzeć. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że upewniał się, czy nie zamierza czasem usnąć. Z początku to ignorował, ale już po kilku minutach stało się to tak irytujące, że Dean zjechał na pobocze i wyłączył silnik.

\- Niech ci będzie – westchnął, przeciskając się na tylne siedzenie, gdzie ułożył się, przykrywając się płaszczem. – Obudź mnie za godzinę i pilnuj maleństwa.

Normalnie nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Za żadne skarby nie zatrzymałby samochodu na poboczu, by się przespać, ale z Castielem na przednim siedzeniu czuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by móc bez problemu zasnąć.

Godzinę później byli znowu w drodze. Dean musiał przyznać, że poczuł się lepiej po tej godzinnej drzemce, ale nadal chciało mu się spać.

Dojechali do miasta po drugiej w nocy. Dean zaparkował na parkingu przed jakimś kiepskim motelem i wyszedł razem z Castielem z auta.

\- Zarezerwuj nam pokój, ja wezmę rzeczy – polecił aniołowi.

Castiel posłusznie wszedł do motelu i podszedł do biurka, które było puste. Rozejrzał się za właścicielem, ale nie znalazł nikogo, z ciekawością więc przyjrzał się rzeczom na biurku. Szczególnie zainteresował go dzwonek. Dotknął go, a dzwonek wydał z siebie przyjemny dźwięk. Castiel uśmiechnął się i znowu zadzwonił.

\- Idę już, idę! – zawołał ktoś i po chwili do biurka podszedł młody mężczyzna. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Jeden pokój dla dwóch osób poproszę.

Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez szklane drzwi na parking, gdzie Dean wyciągał ich torby ze sprzętem z bagażnika.

\- Panowie są razem? – spytał.

\- To mój partner, tak – odpowiedział, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, jak to zabrzmiało.

Dean wybrał ten moment, by wejść do motelu.

\- Cas, załatwiłeś to już? Chce mi się spać.

\- Muszą panowie wybaczyć, ale nie mamy wolnego pokoju z dwuosobowym łóżkiem – powiedział recepcjonista. – Ale zawsze można złączyć łóżka.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy... – Dean nie dokończył pytania, gdy zrozumiał, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Uśmiechnął się tylko niezręcznie. – Nieważne, dzięki za radę.

Recepcjonista uśmiechnął się i podał mu klucze, a Castielowi podsunął listę gości do podpisania.

Dean szybko wszedł do pokoju, czując ciepło na twarzy. Rumienił się, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Gdy Castiel wszedł do pokoju, Dean właśnie się przebierał.

\- Dlaczego ten facet myślał, że jesteśmy parą? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak myślał?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co mu powiedziałeś, ale na pewno nie złączymy naszych łóżek – powiedział do Castiela, kładąc się na łóżku.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ja przecież nie śpię.

\- Dzięki Bogu.

\- W zasadzie to tak, to dzięki niemu.

Dean westchnął i zgasił światło, dając tym samym Castielowi znak, że nie chce dłużej rozmawiać. Za dużo szaleństwa w przeciągu kilku minut, to nie na jego nerwy. I jeszcze to dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które poczuł, gdy recepcjonista wziął ich za parę. Najwyraźniej widmo gejowskiego związku nie chciało go zostawić w spokoju. Zupełnie jakby sam Bóg mieszał w tym palce i celowo podsunął mu Castiela. I szczerze mówiąc, Dean nie miał nic przeciwko.


	18. Jak kreatywnie zabić

Dean miał nietypową pobudkę z samego rana. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, pierwsze co zobaczył to Castiel siedzący na drugim łóżku i wpatrujący się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Oczy jednak od razu mu zalśniły, gdy tylko zauważył, że partner już nie śpi.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się. – O czym śniłeś?

To było bardzo nietypowe pytanie, przez które Dean poczuł się dziwnie. W dodatku Castiel wciąż się na niego gapił.

\- To co robisz jest przerażające, Cas – powiedział mu, przeciągając się i ziewając. – Nie ważne jak słodko wyglądasz. Gapiłeś się na mnie całą noc?

W jakimś stopniu było to nawet miłe. Castiel czuwał nad nim i pilnował, by nic mu się nie stało. Ale w większości to było po prostu straszne. Wchodzili niebezpiecznie na poziom Edwarda i Belli, a Dean niezbyt dobrze się czuł z myślą o byciu ogłupioną nastolatką. A Castiel nie wyglądałby dobrze błyszcząc się jak sedes wysadzany diamentami.

\- Nie miałem nic innego do roboty – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Następnym razem poczytaj książkę albo obejrzyj porno.

Dean przeciągnął się znowu, a potem usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Spało mu się nawet dobrze przez te cztery godziny, choć materac mógłby być lepszy. Musiał rozgrzać po nocy wszystkie mięśnie, dlatego jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku łazienki.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic – powiedział Castielowi. – Możesz mi załatwić jakieś śniadanie?

Castiel przytaknął i po chwili już go nie było. Zastanawiając się, czy anioł wziął ze sobą pieniądze, Dean wszedł do łazienki, zabierając ze sobą ubranie. Nim wyjdzie z pod prysznica, to Castiel na pewno wróci, a zdecydowanie nie chciał się przed nim przebierać. Zwłaszcza że pewne myśli wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju.

Ciepła woda pomogła mu się odprężyć przed czekającym go ciężkim dniem. Choć był nieco zmęczony podróżą, to cieszył się, że wyrwał się z Chicago. Nie lubił tam siedzieć zbyt długo, kiedy zamiast tego mógł przejechać pół kraju i znaleźć się w innym mieście, często dużo mniejszym. Kochał to, zwłaszcza adrenalinę, która towarzyszyła każdemu śledztwu. Teraz jej poziom był jeszcze większy, bo nawet nie wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Castiel wiedział, ale nie chciał powiedzieć.

Castiel. Pewnie był już z powrotem w pokoju z jego śniadaniem. I tak dobrze, że nie pojawił się w łazience, chociaż wcale by go to nie zdziwiło.

Dean westchnął i oparł czoło o mokre kafelki, spoglądając w dół na swoją poranną erekcję. Normalnie by się tym zajął, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się po świętach, jakoś nie miał ochoty. To i tak nie dałoby mu tego, czego chciał. Jasne, przyjemność cielesna była ważna, ale równie dobrze mógłby sobie zrobić masaż, wyszłoby na to samo. Poza tym, z Castielem po drugiej stronie drzwi, masturbowanie się nie było dobrym pomysłem. Skurczybyk miał zbyt dobry słuch, domyśliłby się, co jest grane i być może zajrzał Deanowi do myśli, a on nie był pewny, czy potrafiłby je kontrolować.

Odkręcając zimną wodę, Dean pozbył się niewygodnego problemu i wyszedł spod prysznica. Ubrał się, ale nie dołączył do Castiela, musiał się ogolić, bardzo ostatnio zarósł.

Kiedy po wytarciu brody i policzków chciał odwiesić ręcznik, stanął twarzą w twarz z Castielem, który pojawił się z nikąd. Mógł przysiąc, że anioł robi to specjalnie. Niemożliwym było, by po trzymiesięcznym pobycie na ziemi dalej nie wiedział, że ludzie nie lubią, gdy staje się koło nich tak blisko. Zwłaszcza że Samowi czy innym osobom nie wchodził w przestrzeń osobista, tylko jemu. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Dean z kolei nie mógł się powstrzymać przed czymś zupełnie innym. Zerwał kontakt wzrokowy z aniołem i spojrzał na jego usta. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to było instynktowne, bo ich twarze znajdowały się blisko siebie, czy jego mózg podświadomie coś mu podpowiadał. Pewne było dla niego to, że poczuł się nieco niekomfortowo, gdy Castiel stał tak blisko i mu się przyglądał. Mimo to się nie odsunął.

\- Cas, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem Dean. – Przestrzeń osobista.

Castiel spojrzał w dół i odsunął się krok do tyłu. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, ale wcale nie był aż tak bardzo zadowolony.

\- Przepraszam. – Anioł uniósł do góry dłoń, w której trzyma foliową siatkę. – Kupiłem ci śniadanie.

\- Dzięki. – Dean odebrał od partnera torebkę i zajrzał do środka. Czuł zapach bekonu i jajek. – Nie musiałeś mi tego przynosić do łazienki.

\- Na stole jest też kawa – dodał Castiel.

Dostał więcej, niż się spodziewał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Castiel tego nie ukradł.

Podczas gdy Dean jadł śniadanie – partner znał go lepiej, niż przypuszczał, kupił mu dokładnie takie tłuste jedzenie, jakie lubił najbardziej – Castiel zaczytywał się w miejscowej gazecie. To była przyjemna atmosfera, Dean poczuł się trochę jak w domu. Brakowało tylko Sama, który siedziałby z nimi, szukając czegoś w Internecie. Wtedy całą trójką wyglądaliby jak postacie z jakiegoś sitcomu

Dean uśmiechnął się, wkładając kolejny kawałek bekonu do ust. Naprawdę podobała mu się obecna sytuacja. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by Castiel codziennie towarzyszył mu przy śniadaniu. To była taka normalna okoliczność, a mimo to uszczęśliwiała Deana bardziej, niż inne rzeczy, bo nie był do niej przyzwyczajony. Jasne, jadł śniadania z Samem, ale to nie było to samo. Deanowi chodziło o coś więcej. W styczniu skończy 30 lat, najwyższy czas, by pomyślał o założeniu rodziny. Tylko z kim?

Krótko po śniadaniu Dean i Castiel pojechali na posterunek policji, by w końcu bliżej poznać sprawę. Dean zaparkował Impalę pomiędzy dwoma radiowozami i wysiadł. Castiel podążył za nim do środka budynku, gdzie przy biurku siedział jakiś młody chłopak.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, gdy do niego podeszli.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI, chcemy rozmawiać z szeryfem – wyjaśnił Dean, pokazując chłopakowi odznakę.

\- Szeryf Bennett jest w swoim biurze. Zaprowadzę panów.

Biuro szeryfa znajdowało się na tyłach posterunku, więc nim do niego doszli, minęli po drodze biurka kilku policjantów. Dean na jednej ze ścian zauważył plan miasta i zaznaczone na nim pinezkami miejsca. Obok wisiały zdjęcia trzech osób opatrzone w notatki. To wyglądało jak ich sprawa.

Młody policjant poinformował szefa o ich obecności poczym szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce przy wejściu. Dean i Castiel weszli do biura. Za biurkiem siedział czarnoskóry, krótko ostrzyżony mężczyzna o bardzo szerokich ramionach. Miał na sobie regulaminowy mundur, ale jego odznaka i broń leżały na blacie.

\- Więc FBI w końcu zawitało – odezwał się szeryf, stając za biurkiem. Dean nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie tak wysoki jak Sam. W połączeniu z szerokimi ramionami, czuł się przy nim naprawdę malutki.

\- Agent Winchester, to jest mój partner, agent Novak – przedstawił ich Dean, pokazując szeryfowi odznakę. Jednocześnie zerkał też na Castiela, który sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po swój identyfikator. Tym razem pokazał odznakę prawidłowo i był z siebie taki dumny, że Dean miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć i pogratulować aniołowi. Wyglądałoby to jednak dziwnie, więc zostawił to na później.

\- Joe Bennett, miło poznać – przywitał się szeryf. Uścisnął im obu dłoń i wskazał na dwa krzesła, by spoczęli, poczym sam usiadł. – Od czego chcecie zacząć, panowie?

\- Może od akt? – zaproponował Dean. – Nie wysłaliście ich do Chicago.

\- Czy przeczytane tu, czy tam, bez różnicy. Dopóki nie zobaczycie ciał, nie uwierzycie w to, co się stało.

Szeryf wyjął z biurka akta sprawy i podał je Castielowi, który zaczął je przeglądać. Dean tymczasem postanowił poznać opinię miejscowej policji.

\- Kiedy zaczęły się morderstwa? – zapytał.

\- Półtora tygodnia temu. Nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze wtedy, że to morderstwo, wyglądało jak samobójstwo. Dopiero sekcja wszystko wyjaśniła. Mniej więcej.

\- To znaczy?

\- Gdy żona znalazła Tony'ego Oswallda, znalazła też przy nim buteleczkę po antydepresantach. Żadnych śladów włamania, czy walki, za to kilka pustych butelek po alkoholu. Sprawa wydawała się jasna, nie sądziłem nawet, że sekcja będzie do czegoś potrzebna.

\- Ale? – Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który oglądał właśnie zdjęcia jednego z morderstw. Niestety nie widział dużo ze swojego miejsca, a nie chciał się pochylać. Będzie miał czas na przejrzenie akt w motelu.

\- Byłem przy sekcji. Nie wiem co mnie nakłoniło, ale pojechałem do szpitala. Gdy patolog otworzył jamę brzuszną denata, wypełzły stamtąd obrzydliwe robale.

Dean skrzywił się i omal nie zwymiotował, gdy Castiel podsunął mu zdjęie przedstawiające jeden ze etapów sekcji, właśnie ten, o którym mówił szeryf. Mężczyzna nie kłamał, wszystkie flaki w ciele ofiary były wypełnione larwami much. To nie miało sensu, muchy bardzo szybko pojawiają się na miejscu zbrodni, ale nigdy w takich ilościach.

\- Coś zostało z jego wnętrzności? – spytał Dean, odsuwając od siebie zdjęcie. Zaczynał żałować, że zjadł to śniadanie.

\- Nic. Małe bydlaki zeżarły wszystko, a kilka minut po otwarciu brzucha pozdychały.

\- Jakiś pomysł, jak się tam mogły dostać?

\- Widziałem już kilka trupów i widziałem też larwy much, ale nigdy czegoś takiego. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięło się ich tam tyle.

\- Ale nie zadzwoniliście od razu, dopiero po trzecim zgonie – zauważył Dean.

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że jakoś się to rozwiąże – wytłumaczył się szeryf. – Nie poinformowaliśmy prasy, więc sprawa się nie rozniosła, mogliśmy pracować w spokoju, ale nic nam się nie udało.

\- I wtedy zginął Kenny Franz? – spytał Castiel, pokazując Deanowi zdjęcie przejechanego przez walec mężczyzny.

\- Zabili Kenny'ego? To dranie!

\- Ta, moi ludzie też tak mówili na początku – zauważył szeryf z uśmiechem.

Dean wziął zdjęcie od Castiel, który był całkowicie nieświadomy żartu. Nie wiedział, co go bardziej obrzydziło, Tony z robalami w brzuchu, czy zmiażdżony przez walec Kenny. Jego czaszka w ogóle nie istniała, została zgnieciona jak pusta łupina po orzechu. Było widać fragment mózgu, który przypominał teraz pudding. W swojej krótkiej, czteroletniej karierze jeszcze nie widział czegoś tak okropnego.

\- Co to kurwa jest? – zapytał oniemiały. Spojrzał na Castiela, któremu nawet oko nie drgnęło przy oglądaniu tych zdjęć. Sukinsyn musiał widzieć gorsze rzeczy.

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć – przyznał szeryf. – Mój zastępca porzygał się, gdy zobaczył ciało. Zostało spalone, więc nie ma już nawet co oglądać.

\- Jak doszło do czegoś takiego?

Wiedział, że szeryf nie wie, ale musiał zapytać dla formalności.

\- Moi ludzie sprawdzili ten walec. Nie było żadnych śladów pozostawionych przed mordercę, a nawet jeśli, to walec i tak nie miał paliwa.

\- Zdążył je spuścić? – zaproponował Dean.

\- W piętnaście sekund? Bo tyle zajęło świadkowi dobiegnięcie na miejsce. Był wtedy razem z Kennym na budowie.

\- Jej adres jest w aktach? Chcielibyśmy ją obejrzeć.

\- Nie potrzebny jest adres, wystarczy pojechać na zachód, budują nowe osiedle, łatwo je znaleźć.

\- A co z ostatnim zgonem?

\- Bob Smith. Był w czasie porannego joggingu, biegł przy drodze. Według żony bieg zajmował mu zawsze półtorej godziny. Nie wrócił po tym czasie, więc pojechała z bratem go szukać. Znalazła go na skraju drogi, myślała, że zemdlał.

\- Ale się utopił – dokończył Dean.

\- Tak. Nie wiem nawet jak, nie padało od kilku dni, a nawet jeśli, to woda nigdy długo tu nie stoi, nawet w grudniu. – Szeryf pokiwał głową. – To przeważyło szalę i postanowiłem zadzwonić do FBI. Może wam się uda coś zdziałać.

\- Dean, chyba wiem, kto zabił – wyszeptał Castiel, ale nie zrobił tego dość cicho, bo szeryf go usłyszał.

\- To świetnie! Kto? – zapytał entuzjastycznie.

Dean i Castiel popatrzyli po sobie, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Dean nawet nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chodzi, Castiel musiał sam się uratować.

\- Uh – zaczął tak niepewnie. Szukał u Deana pomocy, ale ten nie mógł mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Był zdany tylko na siebie. Castiel z powrotem skupił więc uwagę na szeryfie, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej wiarygodnie. – Sądzę, że to jakiś psychopata – odparł z powagą, po raz kolejny stosując swoją sztuczkę, po której wszyscy mu wierzyli.

Dean niemal parsknął śmiechem, gdy spojrzał na twarz szeryfa. Był w szoku, ale już po chwili ściągnął groźnie brwi i spojrzał na Castiela z pogardą.

\- Nie mów, Sherlocku.

Castiel nie wyglądał na urażonego tym oczywisty brakiem szacunku ze strony szeryfa. Dean wątpił, że w ogóle obchodzi go szacunek kogokolwiek, kto nie jest Deanem.

By przerwać tę niezręczną sytuację, Dean odkaszlnął i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Castiel od razu do niego dołączył.

\- Wiemy już wszystko – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę szeryfa, by się pożegnać. – Zajrzymy teraz do kostnicy, by zobaczyć ciała.

\- Weźcie ze sobą papierowe torebki.

Dean i Castiel opuścili szybko posterunek, przystając na zewnątrz przy aucie. Akta sprawy wylądowały na tylnym siedzeniu Impali.

\- Było blisko – zauważył Dean, mając na myśli sytuację sprzed chwili. – Nie mogłeś mówić ciszej?

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że szeryf ma taki dobry słuch – wytłumaczył się Castiel.

Dean pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie ważne, powiedz, co wiesz.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że te zgony są spowodowane działaniem magii.

\- Magii? Avada Kedavra i te sprawy?

\- Nie znam tego zaklęcia – przyznał Castiel zmieszany.

\- Nie ważne – powtórzył Dean. – Jeśli jest magia i zaklęcia, to musi je też ktoś rzucać.

\- Tak to działa.

\- Okej. Jak znajdziemy naszego Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Nie wiem – odparł.

Tego właśnie Dean w tej chwili potrzebował. Niewiedzy Castiela.

\- Nie możesz wyśledzić magii w ten sam sposób, co Gordona?

\- Nie jeśli nie jest używana. Poza tym, wiesz, że z Gordonem mieliśmy szczęście, ślad był wyraźny, bo był świeży. Gdyby był słabszy, zgubiłbym trop prędzej czy później.

Dean westchnął i przeczesał włosy, zastanawiając się nad dalszym planem.

\- Dobra, zrobimy tak. Obejrzymy te ciała, może coś przy nich znajdziemy. Kto wie, może wyczujesz magię.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nigdzie mnie ona nie doprowadzi. Zaklęcia rzuca człowiek, a dusze ludzi nie pozostawiają po sobie śladu tak jak stworzenia nadnaturalne.

\- Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że twoje umiejętności działają tylko wtedy, gdy to wygodne – zauważył Dean.

\- Dean, już ci mówiłem, ślad jest jak zapach, a każdy zapach kiedyś znika, zazwyczaj już po pół godzinie albo nawet wcześniej. Jesteśmy na miejscu dużo później niż to. Nie jestem cudotwórcą, mam swoje limity. Wiele stworzeń w ogóle nie zostawia śladu, potrafię tak odnaleźć tylko wilkołaki, wampiry i demony, a to i tak w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Nie byłbym w stanie wyczuć rugaru albo kitsune, gdybym je spotkał na swojej drodze. Niektóre nawet w ogóle nie zostawiają śladu, gdy mordują. Nie potrafię też wyczuć, czy stworzenie jest w danej chwili w pomieszczeniu, czy już je opuściło. Ta umiejętność miała mi pomagać rozpoznawać dzięki zwłokom zagrożenie, nie je znajdować. To nie jest proste.

Miał rację. To nie była wina Castiela, że nie został stworzony do tropienia tylko do rozpoznawania danych stworzeń. To i tak cud, że udało im się wytropić Gordona. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy nie miało na to wpływu to, że Gordon niedawno stał się wampirem, ale przypuszczał, że tylko dzięki temu Castiel go odnalazł. Za dużo sobie przez to wyobraził, myślał, że Castiel już zawsze będzie go prowadzić jak po sznurku do celu, a prawda była całkowicie inna. Mimo to dobrze, że mieli chociaż to, co mieli. Przynajmniej wiedzieli na zaś z czym będą się musieli spotkać. To była i tak duża pomoc, a to, że Castiel nie potrafił tropić, nie miało znaczenia.

\- Dobra, Pokedex, jedźmy do tego szpitala – zdecydował w końcu Dean, siadając za kierownicą.

Szpital nie znajdował się daleko od posterunku, dlatego nie zajęło im długo dojechanie na miejsce. Po pokazaniu odznak od razu zostali zaprowadzeni do kostnicy, a patolog już był w drodze, by udzielić im wszystkich potrzebnych odpowiedzi.

Obaj kręcili się po prosektorium, czekając na przybycie lekarza. Dean przyglądał się lodówkom, w których były ich ofiary, gdy patolog w końcu przyszedł.

\- FBI? – zapytał, przystając w progu. Dean przytaknął i stanął obok Castiela. – W sprawie tych dziwnych zgonów?

\- A po cóż by innego?

Patolog podszedł do lodówek i otworzył dwie, które były obok siebie.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Doktor wyciągnął szuflady i oczom agentów ukazały się dwa ciała. Oba były już po sekcji i nosiły charakterystyczny ślad po cięciu. – Bob Smith i Anthony Oswalld.

\- Co może nam pan powiedzieć o pierwszej ofierze? – zapytał Dean.

\- Poza tym, że najwyraźniej cała kolonia much złożyła w nim jaja? Niewiele. – Doktor podszedł do kilku szafek i wyciągnął ze środka mały, plastikowy słoiczek, który podał Deanowi. – Pan Oswalld miał to w żołądku. W dużych ilościach.

Dean przyjrzał się larwie muchy, która była w słoiczku. Była dość duża, wielkości kciuka, ale nieco od niego grubsza.

\- Ile miał w sobie tych larw? – spytał Castiel, który również przyglądał się zawartości słoiczka.

\- Nie liczyłem, pewnie parę setek. Gdy otworzyłem jamę brzuszną, dosłownie wypełzły na zewnątrz, kilka pospadało na podłogę. Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem, a pracowałem wcześniej w Dallas, większym mieście niż to.

\- W aktach jest napisane, że nie było żadnych śladów walki – powiedział Dean, odkładając słoiczek. Robiło mu się niedobrze od samego patrzenia.

\- To prawda. W jego krwi znalazłem tylko ślady leku na depresję, ale wbrew temu, co sądziła początkowo policja, nie przedawkował go.

\- Więc co dokładnie było przyczyną zgonu?

\- Larwy. Zjadły go od środka. – Lekarz skrzywił się, choć na pewno był uodporniony na tę robotę. – To musiało być bardzo bolesne, aż dziwne, że żona nie znalazła go wcześniej. Wszystkie organy zniknęły, larwy napoczęły nawet płuca.

\- Nie uważa pan za dziwne, że larwy zjadły żywą tkankę? – spytał Dean. – Nie powinny jeść tylko martwej?

\- Gdyby w tym zgonie cokolwiek było normalne, to bardzo bym się ucieszył z tego powodu – powiedział patolog. – Przede wszystkim larw nie powinno tam być. Jeśli chcą panowie znać moje zdanie, to albo ktoś nakarmił go robalami albo to jedna z tych niewyjaśnionych zagadek.

Na pewno to drugie. Niezależnie od tego, czy złapią sprawcę, czy nie, dla opinii publicznej będzie to kolejna nierozwiązana sprawa. Ani szeryf, ani patolog, ani rodziny ofiar, nigdy się nie dowiedzą, co spotkało ofiary. A przynajmniej nie dopóki anioły nie wprowadzą swojego planu w życie, co prawdopodobnie nastąpi za kilka lat, jak nie więcej. Dopiero po tym czasie zmarli zaznają spokoju.

\- Co z drugą ofiarą? – spytał Castiel, gdy Dean się nie odezwał.

Patolog zamknął ciało Tony'ego z powrotem w lodówce i skupił się na Bobie.

\- Chyba raczej trzecią – poprawił. – Według kolejności, zmarł jako trzeci.

\- To co nam pan powie na temat Bobby'ego?

\- Po raz kolejny było podejrzewane coś zupełnie innego, niż w rzeczywistości – wyjaśnił. – Ofiara przed śmiercią biegała, podejrzewałem więc niewydolność serca, między innymi. Gdy jednak przystąpiłem do sekcji, znalazłem w jego płucach wodę.

\- Utopił się?

\- Tak. Na pustyni. Grudzień nie jest najsuchszym miesiącem w Teksasie, ale nawet coś takiego nie powinno się zdarzyć.

\- Więc jakim cudem?

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć – przyznał lekarz. – Wie pan agencie, jaką pojemność mają ludzie płuca?

\- Trzy litry? – zgadywał. Spojrzał na anioła, szukając potwierdzenia, ale Castiel przyglądał się intensywnie zwłokom i wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie słuchał rozmowy.

\- Zależnie od płci. Ten mężczyzna miał ponad cztery litry. Płuca zwiększają swoją objętość, mogą się więc rozciągać. Te były aż napęczniałe od wody, klatka piersiowa ofiary była przez nie uniesiona. Skąd tyle wody na pustyni? Zwłaszcza, że nawet jeśli człowiek tonie w morzu, to płuca nie zapełniają mu się do końca, bo w pewnym momencie przestaje oddychać i nie połyka więcej wody. Cokolwiek się stało temu biedakowi, wygląda jakby ktoś wsadził mu wąż strażacki do ust i odkręcił zawór. Aż dziw, że nie rozsadziło mu płuc.

\- Niezłe dziwactwa – przyznał Dean.

\- To niedopowiedzenie roku. Tego i przyszłego.

Deanowi udało się nieco uśmiechnąć, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Te śmierci były naprawdę przerażające i niepokojąco dziwne. Całe szczęście Castiel już wiedział, co ścigają, więc nie był aż tak przerażony nieznanym. Mimo to obawiał się, że niedługo spotka go coś podobnego, co wszystkie trzy ofiary.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc, doktorze – podziękował Dean. – Czas już nas.

\- Drobnostka. Powodzenia w wyjaśnieniu sprawy.

Dean przytaknął i kładąc Castielowi dłoń na ramieniu, wyprowadził go ze szpitala. Gdy tylko znaleźli się z dala od postronnych uszu, Dean od razu zapytał:

\- Masz coś?

Castiel przez moment wpatrywał się w chodnik i nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Dean przeraził się, że coś mu się stało, ale anioł w końcu się odezwał:

\- Nie. – Castiel spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Od śmierci minęło zbyt dużo czasu, nie wyczułem żadnej magii.

Dean widział w oczach partnera, że źle czuje się z tym, że nie może bardziej pomóc.

\- Spoko, nie spieszy nam się – powiedział, chcąc jakoś pocieszyć anioła. – Nawet gdybyś coś wyczuł, wiedzielibyśmy tyle samo, co teraz.

\- Gdyby ślad był lepszy...

\- Hej, już ustaliliśmy, że ślad nie jest dobrym sposobem na znalezienie sprawcy. Z Gordonem mięliśmy szczęście, to wszystko. Bardzo fajnie, ale poradzimy sobie i bez tego. Ważne, że wiemy, kto zabija.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Ducha znaleźliśmy.

\- To było co innego.

\- To było dokładnie to samo. Wiedzieliśmy tylko to, co było w aktach, do całej reszty doszliśmy sami. Tak zrobimy i teraz.

Castiel długo się w niego wpatrywał, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Ale kiedy w końcu się odezwał, na jego twarzy nie było już zwątpienia.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

Dean poczuł się szczęśliwszy, gdy zobaczył ulgę w oczach partnera. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że rozwiązywanie problemów przyjaciela, pocieszanie go, będzie skutkować takim wspaniałym uczuciem.

\- Wracajmy do motelu – zdecydował. – Poczytajmy akta, zastanówmy się, co robić dalej.

Castiel przytaknął i obaj agenci wrócili do motelu. Dean zdjął kurtkę i buty po czym położył się na łóżku, rozkładając akta na kolanach i wokół na materacu. Castiel usiadł na drugim posłaniu i zaczął przyglądać się partnerowi.

Policja wykonała już większość pracy z aktami, Dean musiał je teraz tylko przeczytać i znaleźć coś, co naprowadziłoby ich na ślad mordercy. Zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni wciąż przyprawiały go o mdłości, dlatego odłożył je na bok do góry nogami, by nie patrzeć na nie niepotrzebnie. Raporty patologa były równie obrzydliwe, ale musiał je przeczytać tak czy inaczej.

Teczka z aktami była dość gruba jak na sprawę, która miała tylko półtora tygodnia i mało tropów. Razem z Castielem przeczytali spis zebranych dowodów i zeznania świadków, dwóch żon i jednego współpracownika, a także kilku innych osób w otoczeniu ofiar. Dean nie znalazł tam nic podejrzanego, znalazł za to powiązanie pomiędzy wszystkimi ofiarami. Zdziwił się, że szeryf nic im o tym nie powiedział, gdy u niego byli.

\- Cas, zobacz – powiedział do anioła, pokazując mu akta. – Wszyscy pracowali w tej samej firmie budowlanej. Tej samej, która buduje nowe osiedle. Mamy motyw.

Nie potrafił wyrazić tego, jak bardzo jest teraz zadowolony. Poszło im szybciej, niż się spodziewał, mieli powiązanie, znalezienie sprawcy nie powinno być trudne.

\- Co wszyscy robili w jednej firmie? – spytał Castiel.

\- Kenny Franz był deweloperem, w czasie śmierci sprawdzał postępy na budowie. Bob Smith zaprojektował osiedle, a Anthony Oswalld był księgowym z ogromnymi długami. Ktoś najwyraźniej nie chce, by wybudowano to osiedle.

\- Dlaczego?

Dean wzruszył ramionami i zamknął teczkę.

\- Nie wiem. Może ktoś chciał postawić za drożej? Może chce tam wybudować co innego? Musimy się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Czyli jedziemy do biura firmy?

\- Najpierw chcę odwiedzić żonę Oswallda. To od niego się zaczęło.

Pojechali. Dom Oswalldów znajdował się w Kermit. Budynek był dość duży w porównaniu do innych domów w mieście, ale Dean i Castiel zauważyli przed nim znak informujący, że dom jest na sprzedaż. Biorąc pod uwagę kłopoty finansowe Anthony'ego, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wdowa postanowiła sprzedać dom zamiast topić w nim pieniądze.

Rebekha Oswalld okazała się być drobną kobietą o rudych włosach i bardzo wąskiej twarzy. Była bardzo niska, z trudem sięgała Deanowi do piersi.

Kobieta zdziwiła się, gdy pokazali jej odznaki i powiedzieli, po co tu są.

\- Policja już mnie o wszystko wypytała – oznajmiła, prowadząc ich w głąb domu. Wszędzie stały puste lub już spakowane kartonowe pudła. Deanowi bardzo się to nie podobało. Przyszedł tu z zamiarem przeszukania rzeczy zmarłego, policja mogła coś przeoczyć, bo nie mieli takiego wykrywacza zjawisk paranormalnych jak on.

\- Przejęliśmy śledztwo i chcieliśmy jeszcze raz przesłuchać wszystkich świadków – wyjaśnił Dean. – Jeśli nie czuje się pani na siłach, możemy wyjść.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła i usiadła na fotelu, wskazując agentom kanapę na wprost. – To co chcą panowie wiedzieć?

Dean dyskretnie trącił Castiela stopą, dając mu tym samym znak, by on się tym zajął. Chciał zobaczyć, czy nauczył się czegoś więcej, niż tylko prawidłowego pokazywania odznaki.

\- Czy pani mąż miał jakiś wrogów? – spytał Castiel. Prawdopodobnie było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Poza lichwiarzami? Nie.

\- Ile był winny?

\- Sto tysięcy dolarów. Już tutaj nawet dzisiaj byli, pytali, czy będę w stanie zapłacić za Anthony'ego.

\- Czy posiada pani księgę zaklęć?

Dean powtórzył poprzedni gest, ale tym razem mniej dyskretnie. Z całej siły, jaką mógł wykrzesać w tej pozycji, kopnął Castiela w goleń. Nie zdziwiło go, że sam bardziej ucierpiał niż anioł, ale kopnięcie podziałało i Castiel zwiesił głowę.

\- Przepraszam za partnera – wyjaśnił z niezręcznym uśmiechem Dean. – Czy podejrzewała pani u męża samobójstwo?

Wyglądało na to, że jednak on będzie musiał o wszystko pytać. Castiel wciąż był zbyt bezpośredni.

Rebekha nadal wyglądała na zaskoczoną pytaniem anioła, ale nie skomentowała tego. Skupiła się zamiast tego na Deanie.

\- Miał depresję w związku z długami, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że mógłby się zabić – odpowiedziała. – Zresztą to bez różnicy, policja powiedziała, że to nie było samobójstwo.

\- Bierzemy pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości – wyjaśnił Dean, rozglądając się po salonie. – Od dawna się pani pakuje?

\- Od wczoraj. Czemu pan pyta?

\- Spakowała już pani rzeczy męża?

\- Nie, chciałam się tym zająć na końcu. Wszystko co miał, trzymał w gabinecie i to tam umarł. Nie jestem w stanie jeszcze tam wejść.

\- Rozumiem. Możemy się tam rozejrzeć?

\- Policja już przeszukała biuro i zabrała dowody – powiedziała zdezorientowana kobieta.

\- Wolimy sprawdzić jeszcze raz. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Kobieta zaprowadziła ich pod drzwi biura i zostawiła ich, by mogli sami przeszukać gabinet. Brakowało tak ważnych rzeczy, jak komputer, ale wciąż można było tu coś znaleźć.

Dean zaczął od biurka. Przejrzał szuflady i znajdujące się tam dokumenty, które nie miały związku ze sprawą. Castiel w tym czasie przeglądał półki z książkami na temat księgowości.

Chociaż bardzo się starali, nie znaleźli nic, co mogło im pomóc w sprawie. Jedyne rzeczy codziennego użytku, jakie zostały po ofierze, to futerał na okulary, długopisy i kalkulator.

\- Masz coś? – spytał Castiela, który wąchał właśnie popielniczkę i znajdujące się w niej pety. – Co ty robisz?

\- Sprawdzam, czy coś z tych rzeczy nie posłużyło w rytuale – odparł, odkładając popielniczkę na miejsce. – I nie, nie znalazłem nic. Żadnych śladów magii.

\- Za późno nas wezwali – zauważył Dean. – Trzeba będzie zobaczyć te rzeczy, które zabrała policja.

Kobieta czekała na nich w salonie, pakowała dalej rzeczy do pudeł. Jedną z nich był jakiś stary wazon.

\- Dziękujemy za możliwość przeszukania biura – powiedział Dean, wyjmując z portfela wizytówkę. – Jakby się coś pani przypomniało, proszę do nas zadzwonić.

Następnym przystankiem na ich drodze był posterunek. Przy biurku dalej siedział ten sam szczawik, co wcześniej.

\- Znów do szeryfa? – zapytał, gdy stanęli przy jego biurku.

\- Nie, chcielibyśmy przeszukać rzeczy ofiar. Możesz nas zaprowadzić do biura z dowodami?

\- Musiałbym zapytać szefa.

\- Prowadzimy tę sprawę, dzieciaku. Myślisz, że chcemy stamtąd coś ukraść?

Chłopak speszył się, zwłaszcza gdy spojrzał na Castiela, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Chyba nie.

\- To dobrze. Nie przeszkadzaj szefowi tylko zaprowadź nas na miejsce.

Dzieciak przytaknął i zaczął ich prowadzić do piwnicy. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, ale na szczęście miał go przy sobie. Jak tylko się otworzyły, a chłopak zapalił światło, Dean odesłał go na górę.

\- Ale... – chciał zaprotestować, Castiel jednak wszedł już do środka.

\- Możesz zostawić klucze, zamkniemy za sobą – powiedział Dean i wyjął je chłopakowi z ręki.

Castiel był już przy odpowiedniej półce, gdy Dean do niego dołączył. Anioł najwyraźniej zapamiętał numer sprawy i nie miał żadnych problemów ze znalezieniem dowodów.

\- To rzeczy Anthony'ego Oswallda – powiedział, zdejmując jedno z pudeł. Obok stał stół, na którym je postawili, a następnie otworzyli. W środku znajdował się laptop, komórka, portfel z zablokowanymi już zapewne kartami kredytowymi, masa dokumentów dotyczących firmy budowlanej i słoiczek leków antydepresyjnych.

Dean otworzył torebkę, w której były, a następnie sam słoiczek. W środku, na samym dnie, leżała larwa muchy, taka sama jak te, które znajdowały się w brzuchu ofiary.

\- Czyli jednak je połknął. – Dean wyrzucił larwę na stół, ale nie odważył się jej dotknąć. – Ale niemożliwe, żeby zmieściło się ich aż tyle w małym słoiczku.

\- To nie jest zwykła larwa – powiedział Castiel i wziął robaka do ręki.

\- Tylko jej nie zjedz – poprosił Dean.

\- Nie zamierzam.

Zamiast zjeść larwę, Castiel rozgniótł ją między palcami. Dean usłyszał okropny, lepki dźwięk i jęknął z obrzydzeniem, gdy dziwne wnętrzności robala zaczęły z niego wypływać. Śluz, lub cokolwiek to było, nie skapnął jednak na podłogę, bo zamienił się w dziwny pył, a zgnieciona larwa nagle stała się rozkruszoną tabletką.

\- Co do kurwy? – zapytał zdumiony.

\- Anthony Oswalld albo naprawdę chciał popełnić samobójstwo i zbiegło się to w czasie z rzuceniem zaklęcia, albo samo zaklęcie go do tego zmusiło – wyjaśnił Castiel, rzucając tabletkę na podłogę. – Jakkolwiek nie było, Oswalld myślał, że łyka tabletki, które zaklęcie zmieniło w larwy much.

\- W tym opakowaniu jest tylko dwadzieścia tabletek – zauważył Dean, wskazując palcem na liczbę na słoiczku. – Jakim cudem zrobiło się z nich parę setek larw? I to tej wielkości?

\- Z jednej tabletki musiało powstać dużo więcej larw.

\- To obrzydliwe. – Dean ze wstrętem wrzucił słoiczek z powrotem do pudła z dowodami. – Już nigdy więcej nie wezmę żadnych lekarstw.

\- Wątpię, że jesteś celem wiedźmy. – Castiel zajrzał do pudła i wyciągnął stamtąd coś, co wcześniej Dean przeoczył. Niewielki, brązowy woreczek. – Za pomocą tego rzuciła zaklęcie.

Dean złapał woreczek, który rzucił mu Castiel. Po rozwiązaniu, oczom Deana ukazały się jakieś zioła, niewielkie kostki i parę innych rzeczy. Zobaczył nawet paznokieć.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- To woreczek złego uroku. Wiedźmy podrzucają je, by zabijać zaklęciem na odległość. Jeśli woreczek znajduje się w rzeczach ofiary, to niezależnie od tego, gdzie znajduje się wiedźma, może go zabić. Potrzebny jest tylko ołtarz i zaklęcie.

\- Pieprzone wiedźmy – stwierdził Dean. – Można zabić w dowolny sposób?

\- O ile wiem, to tak.

\- Czyli można też uruchomić walec bez użycia benzyny i napełnić płuca człowieka wodą?

\- Tak – potwierdził Castiel.

\- Inne ofiary też musiały mieć te woreczki. Nie było nic o nich w raporcie, policja na pewno zauważyłaby podobieństwo.

\- Może ich nie znalazła – zaproponował anioł.

\- Sprawdźmy.

Przeszukali dwa pozostałe pudła, ale nie znaleźli więcej woreczków. Czyli policja ich nie znalazła, ale według Castiela dalej musiały być gdzieś u ofiar. Chociaż mieli już niemal całkowitą pewność, że to robota wiedźmy, musieli znaleźć jeszcze przynajmniej jeden woreczek. Pojechali więc do domu ostatniej ofiary. Spodziewali się, że otworzy im żona, zamiast tego, w progu stanął mężczyzna.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał, ale nie wyglądał na bardzo podekscytowanego perspektywą pomocy. Dean odniósł wrażenie, że najchętniej zamknąłby im drzwi przed nosem.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI, chcemy zadać kilka pytań w sprawie Boba Smitha.

\- Znowu? Mało wam i policji pytań?

\- Tak długo jak będzie prowadzone śledztwo, tak długo będziemy pytać – wyjaśnił Dean. – Możemy wejść?

Chciał już mieć to przeszukanie za sobą, zaczynał robić się głodny.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich groźnie, ale przepuścił ich.

\- Tim, kto przyszedł? – usłyszeli kobiecy głos dochodzący z innego pokoju.

\- FBI! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna. Po chwili kobieta do nich dołączyła.

\- Oh. Przyszli panowie zapytać o Boba? – spytała łamiącym się głosem. Nie było wątpliwości, że to wdowa i nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze ze stratą.

\- W zasadzie, chcielibyśmy przeszukać jego rzeczy – sprostował Dean. – Zauważyliśmy, że wszystkie ofiary miały w swoim posiadaniu wspólny przedmiot. Mały woreczek, może go widzieliście?

\- Nie, nie przypominam sobie. Ale może znajdą panowie coś w pracowni Boba. Policja już ją przeszukiwała, ale mogli nie znaleźć woreczka.

\- Mój partner ma dobrego nosa do przeszukiwania – pochwalił Castiela Dean. – Na pewno coś znajdziemy.

Tak jak żona Oswallda, tak samo żona Smitha zostawiła ich samych. Dean słyszał jednak, jak mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie jej brat, kręci się pod drzwiami niespokojnie. Nie miał nic przeciwko, w końcu nic nie kombinowali. Prędzej czy później facet się znudzi czatując po drugiej stronie.

\- Pewnie nie potrafisz wyczuć woreczka? – spytał Castiela.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Czy wyglądam ci na psa?

\- Jaki wrażliwy – wymamrotał Dean i zabrał się za szukanie woreczka.

Sprawdzili wszystko bardzo dokładnie, ale jedyne co znaleźli, to jakieś projekty i przyrządy potrzebne Bobowi w pracy. Dean był już gotów zrezygnować i poszukać woreczka w domu Kenny'ego, ale wtedy usłyszał głosy. Dosłownie. Usłyszał głosy, które należały do wdowy i jej brata. Castiel też je usłyszał, bo przestał szukać woreczka i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodziły głosy. Dean podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczył wywietrznik pod sufitem. Musiał być połączony z drugim pomieszczeniem, dlatego słyszeli wdowę. Dlaczego nie zauważyli wywietrznika wcześniej? To jedyne miejsce, którego nie sprawdzili.

Dean rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc mu dostać się do wywietrznika, ale stół, przy którym pracował Bob, był zbyt ciężki, by go przemieścić pod ścianę. Na pewno Castiel mógłby to zrobić, w dodatku sam, ale nadal byłoby dużo hałasu, a nie chcieli zwracać uwagi.

\- Cas, musisz mnie podsadzić – powiedział jak najciszej mógł. Jeśli oni mogli słyszeć wdowę i jej brata, to w drugą stronę na pewno też to działało.

Castiel złożył ręce i zrobił z nich podparcie dla Deana, który łapiąc partnera za ramiona, wspiął się do góry. Przez moment stracił równowagę, ale nie dlatego, że Castiel miał problemy z jego wagą. Wprost przeciwnie, gdy Dean spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że anioł trzyma go bardzo pewnie i bez żadnego wysiłku.

\- Trochę wyżej – powiedział, podtrzymując się ściany.

Castiel uniósł go wyżej i Dean mógł w końcu dosięgnąć wywietrznika. Gdy zajrzał przez kratkę do środka, zobaczył w środku to, czego szukali. Nie mógł teraz mówić, żeby nie zawiadomić żony i jej brata, dlatego uśmiechnął się tylko do anioła, dając mu znak, że znalazł woreczek.

Wciąż podtrzymując się ściany jedną ręką, Dean wyjął z kieszeni spodni scyzoryk i zaczął odkręcać śrubki wywietrznika, a przynajmniej się starał. Śruby były zardzewiałe i nie chciały się ruszyć, a Dean nie chciał powodować za dużo hałasu.

\- Choler – przeklął, gdy znowu mu się nie udało.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Castiel. Dean nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak łatwo anioł go trzyma.

\- Nie mogę dostać się do środka – wyszeptał.

\- Pomogę.

Castiel zabrał jedną z rąk tak nagle, że Dean omal nie upadł na tyłek. Gdyby nie to, że trzymał się ściany, Castiel miałby bliskie spotkanie z jego kością ogonową.

Przyglądał się, co robi partner. Castiel uniósł nieco rękę i zaczął nią wykonywać ruch, jakby odkręcał kran. Dean szybko zorientował się, co się dzieje, gdy jedna ze śrub spadła na podłogę. Telekineza, oczywiście. Coś takiego było cholernie przydatne.

Wszystkie cztery śrubki były po chwili odkręcone, Dean musiał tylko złapać kratkę wywietrznika, a następnie wyjąć woreczek złego uroku, który rzucił Castielowi.

Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy Castiel opuścił go z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Niezły chwyt, stary – pochwalił.

Po skłamaniu mieszkańcom domu, że nic nie znaleźli i postarają się znaleźć sprawcę, Dean i Castiel pojechali coś zjeść. Znaleźli małą jadłodajnie i usiedli jak najbardziej z tyłu, by mieć spokój.

\- Czyli wiemy już na pewno, że to wiedźma czy inny czarnoksiężnik – powiedział Dean, gdy przełknął kęs swojego steku. – Nie mamy tylko motywu. Akta coś mówią?

Nie przypominał sobie, ale mógł coś przeoczyć. Castiel na szczęście zabrał ze sobą teczkę i miał ją teraz rozłożoną na stoliku.

\- Według firmy budującej osiedle mieli problemy z grupą ekologów – wyczytał anioł.

\- Ekolodzy? – zdziwił się Dean. – Co oni chcą tu chronić? Piasek i kamienie?

\- Nie ma żadnych szczegółów, ale ekolodzy protestowali przeciw budowie i chcieli ją przerwać.

\- Dziwny, ale dobry motyw – stwierdził Dean. – W dodatku ekolodzy znają się pewnie na tym dziwnym czarowaniu.

\- Nie sądzę, by to było ze sobą powiązane, ale rzucanie zaklęć jest dość proste, więc możliwe, że to któryś z ekologów.

\- Trzeba będzie złożyć im wizytę. Ale wcześniej pojedziemy do Odessy odwiedzić prezesa firmy. Lepiej znać oba spojrzenia na sprawę.

Odessa znajdowała się na wschód od Kermit, a droga zajęła im prawie godzinę. Przez kilka minut szukali też biura firmy, a gdy w końcu je znaleźli, musieli czekać piętnaście minut, aż prezes ich przyjmie, bo najwyraźniej jego czas był bardzo cenny. Deanowi od razu nie spodobał się ten facet. Wyglądał na zapatrzonego w siebie dupka i snoba. Trzeba to było załatwić szybko.

\- Te morderstwa to atak wymierzony w moją firmę – powiedział mężczyzna. Według plakietki na drzwiach nazywał się Ted Johnson. – Cieszę się, że FBI zajęło się tą sprawą. Mogę wam nawet powiedzieć, kto jest sprawcą.

\- To byłoby bardzo miłe z pana strony – stwierdził Dean, chociaż wątpił, że mężczyzna w czymś im pomoże.

\- To pewnie ta szalona kobieta od zielonych – powiedział z pogardą. – Wysyłała moim pracownikom listy z pogróżkami. Ona i cały jej zespół.

\- Czemu tak się sprzeciwia budowie osiedla?

\- Jakbym wiedział. Mamy pozwolenie na budowę, legalne swoją drogą. Nie ma tam żadnych zagrożonych gatunków, nic, to kawałek głupiej pustyni, a to babsko walczy o niego, jakby była tam ropa. Nie ma, sprawdziłem. Na pewno nie budowałbym tam wtedy osiedla.

Pani ekolog była coraz bardziej podejrzana. W zasadzie była jedynym podejrzanym na tę chwilę. Choć Dean nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby pan Johnson sam używał magii, by coś osiągnąć.

\- Możemy prosić o nazwisko tej kobiety? – spytał Dean. Nie było go w aktach, a musieli z nią porozmawiać.

\- Susan Wilder – odparł prezes. – Ma biuro w Kermit, ale dzisiaj jej tam nie ma.

Dean zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na mężczyznę podejrzliwie. Skąd wiedział, gdzie była aktualnie pani ekolog?

\- A gdzie jest?

\- Pewnie razem ze swoimi poplecznikami przykuta do drzewa stojącego na terenie budowy. Od tygodnia nie możemy pracować, a policja nie chce nic z tym zrobić. Może wy się nią zajmiecie.

\- Pójdziemy z nią porozmawiać – zapewnił Dean.

\- To dobrze. Chcę skończyć tę budowę, stawiam tam swój własny dom, a ten babiszon mi przeszkadza, usuńcie ją.

Co najwyżej usunę ciebie, pomyślał Dean i razem z Castielem opuścili biuro, a następnie Odessę. Szło im całkiem szybko. Dean liczył na to, że najpóźniej jutro złapią czarownicę i wrócą do domu. Z tego powodu postanowił nie tracić czasu i pojechał na plac budowy osiedla. Już z daleka zobaczył grupkę ludzi zebranych wokół jednej z maszyn budowlanych, która stała przy jakimś niezbyt wysokim drzewie.

Dean i Castiel wysiedli z samochodu, i podeszli do ludzi.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Dean jednego z mężczyzn.

\- Protest – odpowiedział z niechęcią po czym wykrzyczał: - Ej, paniusiu! My tu próbujemy zarabiać na nasze rodziny!

\- Musimy się przecisnąć – powiedział do Castiela Dean i zaczął przepychać się przez tłum. Gdy parę razy powiedział, że jest z FBI, ludzie przepuścili go i pozwolili dotrzeć do ekologów, którzy przykuli się do drzewa i do maszyny. Nie mówili nic, po prostu siedzieli i nie dawali robotnikom pracować.

Dean nie był fanem ekologów. Większość postrzegał jako świrów, którzy chcieli ratować najmniejszy z mikrobów przed wyginięciem. Sam fakt, że przykuwali się do różnych rzeczy w ramach protestu, był już wystarczająco mocny, by ich nie lubić.

\- Wyrzućcie ją stąd! – krzyczeli ludzie.

\- Głupia suka, niech zdechnie w więzieniu!

Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze od tych wyzwisk i kilku następnych. Ludzie byli zdrowo porąbani.

\- Dobra, rozejść się, załatwimy to! – krzyknął, unosząc w górę odznakę. – Dajcie nam chwilę!

Robotnicy jednak się nie rozeszli, pozostali na swoim miejscu, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszeli. Dean chciał znowu krzyknąć albo nawet użyć broni, ale Castiel wystąpił naprzód.

\- Róbcie co każe!

Coś w tym głosie sprawiło, że robotnicy natychmiast zaczęli odchodzić. Dean im się nie dziwił, sam poczuł się dziwnie, mógł nawet przysiąc, że omal nie zachwiał się na nogach. Castiel potrafił być naprawdę władczy, gdy tego chciał, a Dean to lubił. Może nawet bardziej niż powinien.

Zostali sami z panią ekolog i jej czterema pomocnikami, trzema kobietami i jednym mężczyzną. Wszyscy byli przykuci kajdankami, nie tylko do drzewa, ale i do siebie.

\- Możemy zadać pani kilka pytań? – zapytał Castiel. Jego głos już powrócił do normy. O ile normą można było nazwać to zachrypnięte brzmienie.

\- Nie ruszymy się stąd – powiedziała poważnie Susan.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle protestujecie przy tej budowie? – spytał Dean. – Tu nic nie rośnie. Poza tym wysuszonym drzewem.

\- Mało mają tych wszystkich miast? – zapytała ekolog. – Czemu tak bardzo chcą przekształcić całą pustynię w wielkie miasto?

\- Ludzi przybywa – zauważył Castiel.

\- I dlatego planeta ma przez to cierpieć? Nie wydaje mi się.

Robotnicy mieli racje, ta kobieta to wariatka. Miała troche racji, ale zdecydowanie przesadzała z tym przykuwaniem się do drzewa.

\- Co pani wiadomo na temat ostatnich morderstw osób powiązanych z budową?

\- Słyszałem, że były nietypowe – odezwał się jedyny mężczyzna w gronie ekologów.

\- Najwyraźniej planeta się mści – stwierdziła Susan. – Co panowie chcą, bym powiedziała? Że mi przykro? Nie jest mi przykro, te świnie dostały to, na co zasłużyły.

\- Uważałbym na słowa – ostrzegł Dean.

\- Jestem podejrzaną, prawda?

\- Tak. Pani i cała reszta zielonych. – Kobieta skrzywiła się słysząc to przezwisko. – Gdzie pani była w dniu ostatniego morderstwa?

\- W Odessie – odparła od razu. – Jadłam śniadanie w knajpie mojej znajomej. Może potwierdzić.

\- Sprawdzimy to, jeśli poda nam pani numer.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Po krótkim telefonie do znajomej pani ekolog okazało się, że mówi prawdę. To jednak wcale nie oczyszczało jej z zarzutów, bo jak Castiel sam powiedział, z woreczkami złego uroku można zabijać na odległość, nawet z Odessy. Jeśli Susan była wiedźmą, nie mogli jej jednak zabić bez dowodów. Musieli je znaleźć.

Partnerzy wrócili do samochodu, ale nie odjechali od razu.

\- Nie możesz stwierdzić, czy to wiedźma? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie dopóki nie używa magii. Ale to nic, to wciąż może być ona.

\- Tylko czy mogła podrzucić ofiarom woreczki?

\- Musimy poczekać aż znowu zaatakuje.

\- Tylko kto może być ofiarą? – zastanawiał się Dean. – Budowa jest wstrzymana póki co, ale prędzej czy później ją wznowią.

\- Chyba, że usuną największą przeszkodę.

\- Masz na myśli prezesa? – spytał. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś się go pozbył, koleś to dupek.

\- Mimo to jest człowiekiem, którego trzeba chronić.

\- Wiem.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli będziemy mieć oko na niego i na panią ekolog. Ostatnie dwa morderstwa nie dzieliło tak dużo czasu, następne może wydarzyć się niedługo.

\- Skąd pewność, że na celowniku jest prezes?

\- Musimy zaryzykować. Jeśli będziemy obserwować i jego, i panią ekolog, czegoś tak czy inaczej się dowiemy.

\- To dobry plan. Ja się zajmę prezesem, a ty panią ekolog, dobra? Jak tylko zacznie się coś dziać, masz dzwonić.

Nie chciał, by Castiel ryzykował niepotrzebnie życie.

\- Ty też.

Dean i Castiel musieli poprosić o adresy swoich celów szeryfa. Okazało się przy tym, że Tedowi Johnsonowi proponowano ochronę policji, ale się nie zgodził. Dean musiał przez to przekonywać szeryfa, że robi to dla dobra prezesa. Musiał też obiecać, że będzie bardzo dyskretny.

Zarówno prezes jak i ekolog mieszkali w Kermit, więc Dean i Castiel nie musieli jechać do Odessy. Anioł miał też dodatkową pomoc, bo ekolog nie wróciła na noc do domu. Dalej siedziała przykuta do drzewa na budowie i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się stamtąd ruszać.

Castiel obserwował ją z daleka, podczas gdy Dean siedział w samochodzie przed domem prezesa i czekał. Nie wiedział na co i kiedy prezes zostanie przeklęty, ale innej opcji nie miał. Musiałby przeszukać dom w poszukiwaniu woreczka, ale raczej nikt by go tam nie zaprosił, a włamanie to ostateczność, na którą póki co nie chciał się decydować.

By nie zasnąć podczas warty, Dean popijał kawę, ale i tak nie mógł przestać ziewać. Był to jednak wynik nudy, a nie zmęczenia. Z tych nudów zaczął myśleć o Castielu i ich kłótni. Naprawdę nie chciał jej powtórzyć. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawiali zbyt często, bo anioł dużo milczał, to nie chciał, by panowało pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemne napięcie. Bardzo lubił Castiela i zależało mu na nim. Stał się częścią jego życia, które bez zastanowienia by dla niego poświęcił, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Zawsze mocno przywiązywał się do ludzi, nawet tych, których znał krótko, a Castiel był i tak już wyjątkowy na swój sposób. Sprawiał, że Dean zapomniał o bólu po stracie Benny'ego i dawał mu do myślenia. Anioł wspierał go i nie krytykował. Dean nie mógł prosić o lepszego przyjaciela. Nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego, Castiel bardzo szybko się dostosowywał do każdej roli, absolutnie każdej. Był dobrym przyjacielem i agentem. Dean zastanawiał się, czy jako partner, ale na pewno nie w służbowym sensie, sprawdziłby się tak samo dobrze.

Myślałby o tym prawdopodobnie jeszcze dłużej, to było chyba jego ulubione zajęcie od czasu balu, ale jego wzrok przyciągnęła skradająca się do domu Johnsonów osoba. Dean wytężył wzrok, ale niewiele widział. Czy to była ekolog? Nie, Castiel miał na nią oko. Ale w takim razie kto?

Dean napisał szybko Castielowi wiadomość, że ma kogoś i wyszedł z auta, zakradając się po cichu do intruza, który majstrował coś przy oknie. Gdy był już blisko, Dean wyciągnął broń i powalił podejrzanego na ziemię.

\- Nie ruszaj się! – zagroził, trzymając intruza na muszce. W domu Johnsonów jak na zawołanie zapaliło się światło i padło na twarz... dzieciaka. Dean był zdezorientowany. Przed nim na ziemi, całkowicie roztrzęsiony, leżał nastolatek, może siedemnastoletni. Co chwila mamrotał, by go nie zabijać, że nie chciał nic złego.

Prezes Johnson i jego żona wyszli na zewnątrz, idąc szybko w stronę Deana.

\- Co tu się do cholery wyprawia?! – zażądał wyjaśnień mężczyzna.

Dean, dalej trzymając nastolatka na muszce, spojrzał na prezesa.

\- Chciał się włamać – wyjaśnił. Był skołowany, co tu robił ten dzieciak?

\- To nasz syn! – ryknął wściekły prezes.

\- Syn? – powtórzył Dean i spojrzał na dzieciaka, który niepewnie zaczął się podnosić, trzymając ręce na widoku.

\- Nie zabijaj mnie – powtórzył. – Ja tylko wracałem z imprezy.

Dean szybko schował broń, widząc, że straszy nastolatka. Taki błąd. Omal nie zabił dzieciaka!

\- Mówiłem, że nie chcę ochrony! – wściekał się dalej prezes. Miał zresztą o co, Dean prawie podziurawił mu syna, który teraz stał za matką sprawdzającą, czy nic mu nie jest. Na miejscu pojawił się też Castiel, który zbliżył się szybko do Deana. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, nie odezwał się jednak tylko stanął przed partnerem, jakby broniąc go przed prezesem.

\- Przepraszamy – tłumaczył się Dean. Czuł się naprawdę głupio, bo tylko wywołał panikę. – Myśleliśmy tylko...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśleliście, wynoście się z mojego ogródka.

Dean i Castiel bez słowa wrócili do auta, podczas gdy rodzina weszła z powrotem do domu. Nie mieli nic, w dodatku jeśli zabójca ich obserwował, to na pewno nie zamierzał zaatakować prezesa. Przynajmniej był bezpieczny.

\- Niech to szlag – przeklął Dean, trzaskając drzwiami Impali, które zostawił otwarte, gdy rzucił się na nastolatka. – Powiedz, że zauważyłeś coś u pani ekolog, cokolwiek.

\- Przykro mi Dean, ale nie. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Niedługo zginie ktoś jeszcze, a my nawet nie wiemy kto – westchnął Dean, wsiadając do auta. Chwilę potem zadzwonił telefon. – Halo? – odebrał, ustawiając rozmowę na głośnik, by i Castiel mógł słyszeć.

\- Agencie Winchester, tu szeryf Bennett. Przepraszam, że dzwonię w środku nocy, ale mamy problem.

\- Jaki problem?

\- Kolejna ofiara.

\- Kto?

\- Susan Wilder.

Dean i Castiel spojrzeli na siebie dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Nie tego się spodziewali.


	19. Złe Duchy

Na budowie znajdowały się już dwa radiowozy, gdy Dean i Castiel dojechali na miejsce. Przeszli pod taśmą policyjną i podeszli do szeryfa, który stał nieopodal ciała, oglądanego właśnie przez koronera.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Dean.

Szeryf pokręcił głową.

\- Lepiej sami zobaczcie – powiedział i skinął na ciało.

Musiało być naprawdę źle. Dean zauważył, że szeryf przeraźliwie się poci, a nie było wcale tak ciepło. W dodatku stał bokiem do miejsca zbrodni, jakby nie chciał go oglądać. Podobnie było z resztą policjantów, którzy byli bladzi jak ściana, musieli jednak podchodzić do ciała, by wykonać swoje obowiązki.

Razem z Castielem podszedł bliżej zwłok. Dean musiał aż zamknąć oczy, gdy je zobaczył. To było nawet gorsze niż mężczyzna przejechany przez walec. Susan została dosłownie rozerwana na kawałki przez korzenie drzewa, do którego wcześniej była przykuta. Korzenie owinęły się wokół jej kończyn, a nawet wzeszły do wnętrza jej ciała, nie tylko przez usta, ale także przez pochwę. Jej ubranie leżało obok, rozerwane na strzępy. Cała scena wyglądała, jak egzekucja przy użyciu koni, które biegnąc rozrywają ciało skazańca.

Przez ruch korzeni drzewo było teraz nieznacznie przechylone, a jego kompletny upadek był tylko kwestią czasu. Ciało pani ekolog zostało już odseparowane od drzewa, w przeciwnym razie zostałoby przez nie pociągnięte.

Dean w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał znowu na ciało, powstrzymując się przed tym, by nie uciec. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że odkąd zacznie pracować z Castielem, to zobaczy takie okropne rzeczy. Nie przypominał sobie, by przez cztery lata pracy z Bennym widział coś gorszego.

\- Co tu się stało u diabła, weszliśmy na plan Martwego Zła? – zapytał głośno Dean. Musiał zażartować, by nie stracić rozumu. Wiedział, że lada chwila się przyzwyczai do tego widoku, ale póki co musiał ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać rosnące obrzydzenie.

Zazdrościł Castielowi, który przyglądał się ciału bez mrugnięcia okiem. W ogóle go to nie ruszało. Dean zastanawiał się, jakie gorsze rzeczy widział w czasie swojego życia. A raczej istnienia.

\- Dobra pytanie, agencie – powiedział patolog. To był ten sam, z którym rozmawiali w szpitalu. Tak jak Castiel nie był pod wrażeniem stanu, w jakim znajdowało się ciało, nawet się uśmiechał. – Miałem nadzieję, że pan mi na to odpowie.

\- Chciałbym – przyznał Dean i wziął głęboki wdech, skupiając się wyłącznie na patologu. – Nie zapytam o przyczynę zgonu, wydaje się oczywista.

\- Korzenie oderwały jej kończyny, ale podejrzewam, że ma też obrażenia wewnętrzne – wyjaśnił, zerkając na ciało, przy którym właśnie przyklęknął Castiel. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, co na Boga zabiło tę kobietę. Wygląda jak robota Szatana.

\- Szatan nie miał z tym nic wspólnego – odparł poważnie Castiel.

\- Jak czegoś się dowiecie, dajcie znać – poprosił mężczyzna. – Obejrzyjcie ciało, jeśli chcecie, jak skończycie, zabiorę je na sekcję.

Dean przytaknął i poczekał, aż patolog odejdzie, nim przyklęknął obok Castiela. By nie patrzeć na ciało, wpatrywał się w profil partnera, który ze ściągniętymi brwiami oglądał zwłoki.

\- Wyczuwasz coś? – spytał Dean.

\- Resztki magii – przyznał. – To na pewno robota wiedźmy.

\- Nasza wiedźma leży tutaj – zauważył Dean. – Jeśli to nie ekolog, to kto?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Właśnie. Wszystko wydawało się pasować. Ekolog z manią na punkcie natury, protest przeciwko budowie i martwi pracownicy firmy, która zarządza tym wszystkim. Nie trzeba Sherlocka, by to ogarnąć.

To co jeszcze dziwiło Deana, to szybkość, z jaką zabito Susan. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd Castiel zostawił ją samą? Kilka minut? Zupełnie jakby wiedźma go obserwowała i czekała, aż odejdzie, a to oznaczało, że wiedźma wie, że oni wiedzą o jej magii i nie są zwykłymi agentami. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Mam coś – zawiadomił Castiel i sięgnął ręką w stronę ciała. Dean jęknął z obrzydzenia, gdy anioł uniósł rozczłonkowany korpus i zaczął kopać. Po kilku sekundach wyjął z ziemi woreczek złego uroku.

\- Kto go tu zakopał? – zapytał Dean. Ekolog przez cały dzień nie ruszała się na krok od drzewa.

\- Może nie byliśmy tak daleko od prawdy, jak nam się wydaje – zauważył Castiel i spojrzał na Deana. – Może to ktoś z jej grupy.

\- To by nawet miało sens – przyznał Dean. – Po tym jak tu przyszliśmy i zaczęliśmy ich podejrzewać, mogli zechcieć odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia. Zwłaszcza ten jedyny facet był podejrzany.

\- Musimy z nim porozmawiać – zdecydował Castiel.

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Ale rano. Dość mam wrażeń na dzisiaj. Omal nie zastrzeliłem dzieciaka, a teraz kucam obok rozczłonkowanych zwłok. Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?

\- Dean, widziałem gorsze rzeczy. Nie zapominaj, że jestem starszy niż Ziemia.

\- I wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem – zauważył, odchodząc szybko od zwłok. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał za sobą fuknięcie anioła.

Agenci wrócili do szeryfa dyskutującego ze swoimi ludźmi. Przerwał rozmowę, gdy tylko zobaczył Deana i Castiela.

\- I czego się dowiedzieliście? – zapytał. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej niż wcześniej, choć dalej starał się nie być zwróconym przodem do miejsca zbrodni.

\- Niewiele – odparł Dean. – Poza tym, że właśnie straciliśmy podejrzanego.

\- Naprawdę wierzyliście, że tamte morderstwa to była sprawka kobiety? – zdziwił się szeryf.

\- A pan nie? Kobiety są równie krwiożercze, co mężczyźni, płeć nie ma w tym przypadku nic do rzeczy.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, agencie.

\- Ja i mój partner jedziemy odpocząć i na nowo rozważyć śledztwo – poinformował szeryfa Dean. – Proszę nad zawiadomić, gdy zostanie zakończona sekcja.

\- Oczywiście.

Dean i Castiel wrócili do motelu. Nikogo o tej porze nie było już w recepcji dlatego przeszli niezauważeni do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko Dean zobaczył łóżko, jęknął z zadowoleniem. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień i chciał tylko spać choć wątpił, że sen będzie przyjemny. Nie z tymi okropnymi obrazami zwłok. A mógł wybrać jakąś spokojniejszą pracę zamiast agenta FBI.

Dean zaczął szykować się do spania, zdejmując z siebie powoli ubrania. Zaczął od butów, które rzucił niedbale w kąt. Był tak zmęczony, że prawie nie wyczuł, że Castiel się na niego patrzy.

\- Cas, to nie jest przyjemne – mruknął. Może tylko trochę, dodał w myślach.

\- Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekałeś? – zapytał anioł, ignorując komentarz Deana.

\- Na co nie zaczekałem? – Dean położył się na łóżku, przykrywając się kołdrą.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłeś podejrzaną osobę pod domem Johnsonów.

\- To był tylko dzieciak, Cas – przypomniał mu, przymykając oczy i kładąc głowę na poduszce. Nie musiał gasić światła, wiedział, że Castiel to zrobi, jak tylko skończy gadać. Najlepiej teraz.

\- To mógł być ktokolwiek – zauważył Castiel, podchodząc bliżej łóżka Deana. – Ktoś niebezpieczny.

Dean otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na partnera z urazą.

\- Sugerujesz, że bym sobie nie poradził? – zapytał. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał powtórki sprzed świąt. Czy Castiel do tego właśnie zmierzał?

\- Nie wątpię w to, że byś sobie poradził – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Ale czułbym się lepiej, gdybym był na miejscu w razie jakiegoś wypadku.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc to. Castiel nie uważał go za słabego, po prostu był zaniepokojony. Najwyraźniej nie mógł się pogodzić z utratą Deana, tak jak on z jego.

\- Chyba jednak jesteś moim aniołem stróżem, co? – zapytał żartem Dean, na powrót zamykając oko.

\- Uważam się za takiego – wyznał Castiel cicho. – Już od jakiegoś czasu.

Dean nie otworzył oczu, ale słowa anioła sprawiły, że poczuł się naprawdę ważny. Miło było być na najwyższym miejscu czyjejś listy priorytetów. Zwłaszcza gdy tym kimś był anioł pański.

Przez moment Dean czuł jeszcze wzrok Castiela na sobie, ale potem anioł przeszedł do wyłącznika światła i pogrążył pokój w ciemnościach. Jedyne światło padało jedynie z zewnątrz, gdzie zaraz przy oknie stała latarnia. Dean usłyszał, jak Castiel siada na drugim łóżku i znowu poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. By anioł nie widział jego twarzy, Dean obrócił się do niego plecami, ale to nie pomogło mu zasnąć. Wzrok Castiela i jego słowa sprzed chwili, nie dawały spokoju Deanowi jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę. Dopiero wtedy ogarnął go sen.

Z rana Dean miał bardzo przyjemną pobudkę. Obudził go zapach kawy i naleśników, które czekały już na niego na stole. Tak jak poprzedniego dnia, tak i teraz Castiel siedział przy stole, ale nie czytał gazety tylko akta sprawy.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z Deanem, nie odrywając oczu od akt.

Dean zwlekł się z łóżka ociężale i przeciągnął się.

\- Dzień dobry – odparł. – Przyniosłeś mi śniadanie? – zapytał dla pewnością. Kto wie, może Castiel postanowił dzisiaj coś zjeść.

\- Pomyślałem, że im szybciej wzmocnisz swoje ciało tym szybciej wrócimy do śledztwa – odparł anioł.

To było całkiem logiczne. Dean usiadł przy stole i przyjrzał się naleśnikom. Były z bitą śmietaną i owocami, a dodatkowo jeszcze oblane jakimś sosem. Zanurzył w nim palec i posmakował. Karmel. Dosyć słodkie śniadanie, ale cukier dodaje przecież wiele energii. Poza tym, skoro Castiel to wszystko kupił, to nie zamierzał wybrzydzać.

\- Ile muszę ci oddać forsy? – zapytał i odkroił pierwszy kawałek naleśnika, który zaraz potem włożył do ust. Od razu poczuł połączoną słodycz śmietany, karmelu i truskawek. Kwasowości dodawały tylko borówki amerykańskie.

\- Nie musisz mi oddawać żadnych pieniędzy i tak ich nie potrzebuję.

Dean przytaknął, bo nie chciał się odzywać z pełnymi ustami. Postanowił, że mimo wszystko odwdzięczy się jakoś Castielowi za te dwa śniadania.

Znowu zapanowała pomiędzy nimi przyjemna atmosfera. Dean napawał się nią i smakiem naleśników, po raz kolejny marząc, by tak było już zawsze. Tym razem jednak nie uwzględnił w swoich marzeniach Sama. Tylko on i Cas.

\- Zastanawiam się, kto mógłby być wiedźmą – odezwał się Castiel.

Dean przełknął kawałek jedzenia nim się odezwał.

\- Dowiemy się, gdy porozmawiamy z pomocnikami pani ekolog.

\- Dlaczego wiedźma miałaby zabijać akurat ją – zastanawiał się dalej anioł. – Odsunąć podejrzenia można w inny sposób, na przykład zabijając osobę niezwiązaną z budową. Po co likwidować swojego człowieka?

Castiel spojrzał na Deana, domagając się od niego odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Cas – odparł szczerze Dean. – Jeśli to ten facet z wczoraj jest wiedźmą, to może po prostu chciał zgarnąć sukces przerwania budowy dla siebie. Koleś wyglądał na palanta zdolnego do czegoś takiego.

\- Ludzie nie potrafią dzielić się sukcesem – zauważył Castiel.

\- Ludzie są egoistami – dodał Dean. – Im szybciej to zapamiętasz, tym lepiej dla ciebie, inaczej będą cię wykorzystywać.

\- Ty mnie nie wykorzystujesz.

\- Bo ja jestem w porządku – wyjaśnił. – W mniejszym lub większym stopniu.

\- Powiedziałbym, że w większym. Mimo wielu skaz, twoja dusza świeci wyjątkowo jasno.

\- Widzisz coś poza moją duszą? – spytał nieco zawstydzony stwierdzeniem anioła.

\- Kiedy chcę – odparł Castiel. – W tym momencie widzę tylko twoją duszę, ale nie ludzką powłokę.

\- Czyli czasami widzisz ludzi jako stado chodzących żarówek? – Zawsze go to ciekawiło, bo coś takiego musiało być bardzo irytujące.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał anioł. – Zwykle nie patrzę na dusze, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby, ale lubię patrzeć na twoją.

Dean omal nie zakrztusił się naleśnikiem.

\- Dzięki... Chyba.

\- Nie ma za co.

Najwyraźniej Castiel nie wiedział, że powiedział coś bardzo osobistego. Dosłownie przyznał, że pociąga go dusza Deana, czy coś w tym stylu. To było dziwne i przyjemne zarazem. Sprawiło też, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Castiel rozumie pojęcie ludzkiego piękna i potrafi powiedzieć, czy ktoś jest przystojny. Już raz komplementował jego wygląd, przed świątecznym balem, ale może mówił tak z grzeczności. Choć komplementowanie duszy było miłe, Dean wolałby też usłyszeć bardziej ludzki niż anielski komplement. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Castiel postrzega go tak samo, jak on jego.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że wygrałbym konkurs na miss nieba – rzucił niby żartem.

Castiel przechylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Dean mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł moment, kiedy anioł przestał widzieć jego duszę, a zaczął ciało. Ale być może przewidział mu się ten niewielki błysk w oku partnera.

\- W ziemskiej kategorii też doszedłbyś daleko.

Tym razem Dean już zadławił się. Jasna cholera, Castiel przyznał, że jest przystojny! Ucieszyło go to mocniej, niż komplement na temat duszy, a zawstydziło nawet jeszcze bardziej. Uwaga Castiela mogła oznaczać wiele rzeczy, ale Deanowi przypominała się teraz tylko rozmowa z balu. Jasna cholera! Zmierzał w bardzo złym kierunku, czuł to. A co najważniejsze, był tym cholernie przerażony i podekscytowany jednocześnie. Ale bardziej to pierwsze.

Zaraz po śniadaniu Dean zabrał kluczyki do samochodu i razem z Castielem pojechali na posterunek, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie swoje biuro miała pani ekolog. Szeryf z przyjemnością podał im adres i życzył powodzenia.

Biuro znajdowało się w Kermit, na parterze jednego z budynków w centrum. Dean i Castiel weszli do środka, a ich przybycie obwieścił dzwonek zawieszony przy drzwiach. Kilka osób przerwało swoje zajęcia, by na nich spojrzeć, ale zaraz potem powrócili do pracy. W biurze panowało poruszenie, najpewniej wywołane śmiercią Susan. Dean i Castiel zauważyli u paru osób opuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Ich mała grupka musiała być ze sobą zżyta.

\- Przepraszam – zaczepił jedną z osób Dean. – Szukamy kogoś, kto tym zarządza.

\- Susan leży w kostnicy – odparła kobieta.

Dean poczuł się niezręcznie.

\- Chodziło mi o jakiegoś zastępcę lub wicedyrektora. – Nie znał się na nazewnictwie tytułów w tym gronie. Może Susan w ogóle nie miała zastępcy.

\- Oh. – Kobieta w ogóle nie wyglądała na zmieszaną. Jedną osobę podejrzaną o zabicie szefowej już mają. – Stacy jest w gabinecie Susan.

Dean pozwolił kobiecie odejść i spojrzał w stronę gabinetu. W drzwiach było okno, więc widział krzątającą się w środku kobietę. Skinął na Casa, który zapatrzył się na jakiś plakat wiszący na ścianie i razem poszli do gabinetu, uprzednio pukając przed wejściem. Stacy od razu na nich spojrzała.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała, przerywając pakowanie rzeczy z biurka do kartonowego pudła.

\- Jesteśmy z FBI, mamy kilka pytań na temat śmierci Susan.

\- To nie jest najlepszy moment – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Na pewno jest pani trudno, ale prowadzimy śledztwo i musimy wiedzieć wszystko jak najszybciej – wyjaśnił Dean.

Stacy westchnęła, zwieszając głowę.

\- Pytajcie – zgodziła się w końcu i znów na nich spojrzała.

\- Gdzie pani była wczoraj w nocy w dniu morderstwa?

Kobieta zaśmiała się nerwowo, spoglądając na nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jestem podejrzana?

\- To rutynowe pytanie.

\- Susan była moją przyjaciółką. Nie zabiłabym jej.

\- Brałem udział w śledztwach, gdzie zabijało się rodzeństwo albo małżonkowie, przyjaciółki to nic wielkiego.

\- Nie zabiłam jej – powtórzyła.

\- W takim razie proszę powiedzieć, gdzie pani była – domagał się Dean.

\- W domu.

\- Ktoś może to potwierdzić?

\- Mój chłopak.

Dean bardziej niż chłopakowi kobiety, wierzył Castielowi. Zerknął na anioła, który w żaden sposób nie podważył tej wersji wydarzeń. Stacy mówiła prawdę.

\- Porozmawiamy z nim – skłamał. – Jakieś przypuszczenia, kto mógł zabić Susan?

\- To na pewno robota Johnsona – odparła bez wahania kobieta. – Chciał się zemścić za morderstwa, których nie popełniliśmy.

\- Groził Susan śmiercią? – zapytał Castiel, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

\- Nie. Ale miał dobry powód, by ją zabić. Wiedział, że nasza grupka nie będzie już taka silna. Ale ja będę kontynuować pracę Susan i nie pozwolę na budowę tego śmiecia.

\- Niestety to nie Johnson zabił – oświadczył jej Dean. – Miałem na niego oko tej nocy, był w domu.

\- Myśli pan, że sam maczał w tym palce? – Stacy prychnęła. – Na pewno kogoś wynajął. Radzę sprawdzić jego bilingi. Na pewno ma tam numer jakiegoś płatnego zabójcy.

Dean nie lubił, gdy się go pouczało w jego pracy. Choć Stacy mogła mieć trochę racji. Johnson osobiście mógł nie rzucać zaklęć, ale przecież mógł znać kogoś, kto to potrafi. Tylko czemu miałby najpierw zabijać swoich?

\- Chcielibyśmy jeszcze porozmawiać z jedną osobą – powiedział Dean. – Mężczyzna, był wczoraj z Susan na budowie.

To mógł być on. Mógł zabić osoby powiązane z firmą, a potem Susan, by zająć jej miejsce. W zasadzie każdy w tym biurze mógł to zrobić, ale ten gość wydawał im się szczególnie podejrzany.

\- Chodzi wam o Josha? Powinien się gdzieś kręcić.

Dean podziękował kobiecie i wyszedł z Castielem szukać Josha. Znaleźli go pod biurkiem, które stało przy oknie. Grzebał coś w komputerze.

\- Ma pan chwilę? – zapytał Dean i kopnął lekko biurko.

Josh szybko podniósł się z klęczek i spojrzał na agentów z niechęcią.

\- To znowu wy – zauważył. – Czego chcecie?

\- Poznaje pan to? – Dean rzucił mężczyźnie woreczek złego uroku, który znaleźli u Susan.

\- Kupiliście to u czarownika voodoo? – spytał, oglądając woreczek.

\- Nie, znaleźliśmy to pod ciałem Susa – odparł Dean.

\- No i?

\- U poprzednich ofiar też znaleziono takie woreczki – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- I myślicie, że ja je zostawiłem? – zapytał niedowierzając. – Na jakiej podstawie?

\- Gdy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, wydawał się pan wiedzieć więcej, niż mówił.

\- Każdy tutaj wie, że te morderstwa nie były normalne. I co? Zamierzacie aresztować z tego powodu całe miasto? Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie. – Josh oddał im woreczek i znowu uklęknął przy biurku. – Lepiej sprawdźcie tego całego Johnsona, a nie nas.

\- Jest pan kolejną osobą, która nam to zaleca – zauważył Dean.

\- Nie trzeba geniusza, by się domyślić, że to Johnson.

\- Więc dlaczego zabił najpierw swoich współpracowników? – spytał Castiel i zbliżył się do Josha. – Po co opóźniać własną budowę tylko po to, by zabić później jedną ekolożkę?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Josh i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – To wy jesteście z FBI, nie ja.

Postawa tego faceta wkurzała Deana niemiłosiernie. Cwaniakował, bo wiedział, że nic mu nie mogą zrobić. Chyba że to on rzucał zaklęcia, wtedy mieli wszelkie prawo zrobić mu krzywdę. Problem w tym, że nie mieli dowodów tylko podejrzenia. Dean specjalnie podał mu woreczek, spodziewając się jakiejś reakcji, ale się jej nie doczekał. Josh nie miał pojęcia, co trzyma w ręku. Mógł udawać, ale jego status jako podejrzanego nie wyglądał najlepiej. Zwłaszcza że po śmierci Susan raczej nie otrzymał awansu, tak jak podejrzewał początkowo Dean. To oznaczało, że mieli teraz tylko jednego podejrzanego, jakim był Johnson. Dean szczerze wątpił, że ktoś inny w tym biurze może być winny.

Zostawili Josha i przesłuchali jeszcze resztę osób. Wszyscy zgadzali się w jednym; winny był Johnson. Dean pokazywał każdemu z nich woreczek, ale także nie doczekał się reakcji. Byli bez podejrzanych, to nie wyglądało dobrze. Nie mieli też pojęcia, kogo zaatakuje teraz wiedźma, skoro pokazała, że zabija ludzi obu stron. Każdy mógł teraz stać się jej ofiarą, a on i Castiel nie wiedzieli, jak temu zapobiec. Będą musieli obserwować znowu Johnsona, tym razem bardziej dyskretnie.

Po tym jak przesłuchali już wszystkich, Dean i Castiel poszli do wyjścia. Gdy Dean chwytał już za klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się wcześniej i do środka wszedł mężczyzna o indiańskich rysach. Zatrzymał się na wprost Castiela i spojrzał mu bez słowa w oczy. Anioł również się nie odezwał i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Dean przyglądał się temu z boku, czekając na reakcję któregoś z nich, ale ani Indianin ani Castiel nie odrywali od siebie wzroku. Co gorsza, żaden z nich nie mrugał. Kolejny świrus, pomyślał.

Dean był zaskoczony, że ktoś jest w stanie wytrzymać spojrzenie Castiela. Dla niego było czasami zbyt intensywne, a ten Indianin po prostu patrzył. Wiedział, że facet i tak nie wygra w tym pojedynku, Castiel mógł w ogóle nie mrugać, ale Dean czuł się przez to niezręcznie. W ogóle nie zwracali na niego uwagi, gapili się tylko na siebie. W końcu miał tego dość.

\- Dobra, o co ci chodzi? – zapytał Indianina, jednocześnie zasłaniając dłonią oczy Castiela, by w końcu przestali się w siebie wpatrywać.

Indianin mrugnął i powoli zwrócił głowę w stronę Deana.

\- Pracujecie dla władzy – powiedział.

Dean poczuł ciarki na plecach. Ten facet był dziwniejszy niż Castiel przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Mówił beznamiętnym głosem, jak jakiś robot. Nawet tak wyglądał z tymi swoimi powolnymi ruchami.

\- Tak, jesteśmy z FBI – odpowiedział Dean, choć mężczyzna wcale nie zadał pytania. – Możemy w czymś pomóc?

Indianin pokręcił głową.

\- Próbujecie powstrzymać morderstwa.

\- Wyrażaj się jaśniej, Pocahontas – poprosił Dean. Miał powoli dość tego dziwnego faceta.

\- Nie powstrzymacie tego. Wiem, kto za tym stoi.

Dean momentalnie poczuł się znowu zainteresowany, ale nie mógł się wyzbyć podejrzliwości. Indianin mógł im pomóc znaleźć sprawcę, ale skąd miałby wiedzieć, kto nim jest?

\- Okej. To kto to jest? Jakieś nazwisko, adres?

\- To Złe Duchy – odpowiedział mężczyzna z powagą. – Biali je rozwścieczyli, niszczą ich miejsce spoczynku.

Po tych słowach Indianin minął ich i dołączył do ludzi w biurze. Castiel i Dean spoglądali za nim. Facet był strasznie dziwny, ale wydawał się coś wiedzieć, może nawet za dużo.

\- Nie podoba mi się on – powiedział Castiel.

\- Tak, mnie też. Jest zbyt podejrzany. Poza tym, to Indianin, skojarzenie z magią nasuwa się samo.

Jeśli ziemia, na której budowano osiedle, naprawdę była święta dla Indian, to ich nowy znajomy miał motyw, by zabić i osoby związane z budową, i ekolożkę. Nawet jeśli protestowała przeciw osiedlu, to mimo wszystko była na ziemi Indian. Jak zresztą całe miasto. Dean nie był ekspertem jeśli chodzi o kulturę czerwonoskórych, ale wiedział, że nigdy im się nie podoba, gdy ktoś ją niszczy. W dodatku Indianie wierzyli w magię, ten jeden był więc idealnym kandydatem na wiedźmę.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał Castiel, nadal nie spuszczając oczu z Indianina.

\- Musimy zapytać szeryfa, co to za koleś – odparł Dean. – Chodź.

Szeryf krzątał się po posterunku jak oszalały, podobnie jak reszta policjantów. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co się takiego wydarzyło, że wywołało takie poruszenie.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał szeryfa Dean.

\- Szefostwo chce nam się dobrać do tyłka – odpowiedział. – Nie podoba im się, że w tak krótkim czasie zginęło tyle osób.

\- Znam ten ból – przyznał Dean. – Przyszliśmy zapytać o jednego Indianina, którego spotkaliśmy. Zna go pan?

\- Robert? – zdziwił się. – Coś zrobił?

\- Wpadliśmy dzisiaj na niego i powiedział, że wie, kto zamordował.

Szeryf pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Robert to dziwak, nic więcej. Pochodzi z plemienia Kiowa, które kiedyś miało tu swoje tereny.

\- Więc ma motyw – zauważył Dean.

\- Nie sądzę. Ziemię obejrzał rzeczoznawca, nie ma tu żadnych pozostałości po Indianach. Zresztą, Robert nie skrzywdziłby muchy.

Dean nie był co do tego taki pewny, wcale nie wyglądał na łagodnego. Wcale też nie wykluczało to Indianina z grona podejrzanych. Może i nic ważnego na tej ziemi nie było, ale sam Robert mógł sądzić inaczej.

Partnerzy opuścili posterunek i wsiedli do samochodu, Dean jednak nie odpalił silnika.

\- Co teraz? – spytał znowu Castiel.

\- Chyba pojedziemy do tego rzeczoznawcy, żeby się upewnić – odparł Dean. – Ten Indianin nie daje mi spokoju. No bo kto inny mógłby to być? Johnson zabijający własnych ludzi nie trzyma się kupy. Zieloni zabijający swoją szefową też. Tylko Indianin miał powód, by zabić obie strony. Może być rasistą i nie lubić białych.

\- Co jak się okaże, że to nie on?

\- Będziemy mieli problem.

Dean odpalił silnik i pojechał do Odessy, gdzie mieściło się biuro rzeczoznawcy, zaraz niedaleko budynku firmy Johnsona. Rzeczoznawca przyjął ich od razu i bez problemu przekazał im dokument potwierdzający, że ziemia, na której budowano osiedle, nie jest ważne dla Indian.

\- Żadnego cmentarza ani pozostałości po ich wiosce – powiedział, podając Deanowi dokument. – Kiowa najpewniej nigdy się w tym konkretnym miejscu nie osiedlili.

\- Jest pan pewien? – spytał Dean. Nie chciał pomyłki, bo mogliby przez to stracić sporo czasu na szukanie nowego sprawcy.

\- Absolutnie, teren nadaje się do budowy, archeolodzy sprawdzili wszystko bardzo dokładnie.

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać rozczarowania, które poczuł. Wciąż istniała szansa, że to Robert jest mordercą, ale właśnie drastycznie się zmniejszyła. Wiedźma była naprawdę irytująca, w dodatku prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że ją ścigają i mogła się z nimi bawić do oporu, zawsze będzie o krok przed nimi. Nienawidził wiedźm.

\- Możemy skorzystać z faksu? – zapytał Dean. – Chcemy przesłać dokument do biura.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Cas, dzwoń do Kevina i powiedz mu, żeby czekał na przesyłkę.

Dean zabrał się do wysyłania faksu, a Castiel wyjął komórkę i powiadomił Kevina. Chłopak obiecał zadzwonić, gdy już sprawdzi, czy dokument nie został sfałszowany. Trwało to kilkadziesiąt minut, ale w końcu oddzwonił.

\- Dobra, Kev, co masz? – zapytał Dean.

\- Dokument jest autentyczny. Jeśli liczyliście na coś innego, to przykro mi.

\- Cholera, to nam nie pomaga.

\- Mam powiedzieć szefowi, że sobie nie radzicie?

\- Żartujesz? Odebrałbym nam sprawę, nawet się nie waż.

\- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam. Powodzenia, chłopaki, przyda wam się.

\- Dzięki, Kev.

Dean rozłączył się i zwiesił głowę załamany. Mieli tak mało poszlak, a morderstwa raczej się nie skończą. Byli w kropce.

\- Bóg musi mnie nienawidzić – wymamrotał.

\- To nieprawda – odezwał się Castiel. – Kocha cię.

\- Nie rób tak – poprosił Dean, patrząc na przyjaciela. – Zabrzmiałeś jak fanatyk.

\- Myślałem, że potrzebne ci wsparcie.

\- Potrzebna mi tożsamość mordercy.

Castiel miał mu odpowiedzieć, ale niespodziewanie zadzwonił telefon Deana. Obaj myśleli, że to znowu Kevin, ale po odebraniu odezwał się szeryf.

\- Kolejne ciało.

\- To chyba jakieś jaja – jęknął Dean. – Kto tym razem?

\- Jeden z robotników, musicie to zobaczyć.

\- Jedziemy.

Wiedźma nie zawiodła jeśli chodzi o kreatywność. Robotnik zginął utopiony w świeżo wylanym betonie. Można byłoby to uznać za wypadek, gdyby nie woreczek złego uroku, który Castiel znalazł w skrzynce z narzędziami mężczyzny. Nie powiedzieli o tym policji, ale szeryf nie potrzebował tego, by wiedzieć, że to nie był wypadek, tylko morderstwo. Zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności, jednej nocy ginie ekolożka, a następnego dnia, na tej samej budowie ginie robotnik? To się nie zdarza.

\- Wywalą mnie z roboty – powiedział szeryf, gdy Dean i Castiel przybyli na miejsce. – Jeśli nie złapiemy mordercy, to mogę się pożegnać z tym miastem.

\- Spokojnie, szeryfie, złapiemy go – zapewnił Dean, choć sam nie był do końca przekonany. Był już sfrustrowany tą sprawą, wolałby normalne morderstwo niż cały ten magiczny bałagan.

\- Tak, po moim odejściu. – Szeryf machnął ręką na ciało. – Róbcie co chcecie, mnie już nic nie uratuje.

Deanowi zrobiło się żal szeryfa. To nie była jego wina, że nie może złapać mordercy. Nawet nie wiedział, z czym tak dokładnie ma do czynienia. On i Castiel wiedzieli i też nie mogli nic zrobić, ale przynajmniej mieli jakieś szanse i punkt zaczepienia. Szeryf nie miał nic.

\- Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane, że morderstwo nastąpiło po rozmowie z Indianinem? – zapytał partnera Dean.

\- To mógł być przypadek.

\- Przypadki nie zdarzają się przypadkowo. – Castiel spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. – Nieważne. Indianiec coś wie, jestem tego pewien. Czy to on morduje czy nie, to nie ma znaczenia, ktoś inny znów niedługo zginie. Musimy mieć wodza Dziki Szajbus na oku, żeby nic nie wywinął.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie tak ma na imię – zauważył Castiel. Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Tylko anioł sprawiał, że jeszcze nie zwariował.

Castiel odnalazł Indianina i zaczęli go obserwować. Chodzili za nim krok w krok pilnując, by ich nie zauważył. Castiel zaoferował, że sam może na niego popatrzeć, bo może się stać niewidzialny, ale Dean chciał to załatwić jak ludzie. Nawet jeśli mieli do czynienia z wiedźmą, czemu mieli rezygnować z normalnych metod?

Robert był okropnie nudny do śledzenia, nie robił nic ekscytującego. Oczywiście śledzenie go było pracą, ale Dean wolałby, żeby ta praca była ciekawsza.

Szukali z Castielem jakiś poszlak wskazujących na to, że to właśnie Indianin jest wiedźmą. Nie oczekiwali, że na ich oczach zacznie rzucać zaklęcia, ale mieli nadzieję zobaczyć, jak trzyma coś, co pomaga mu w ich rzucaniu. Niestety Robert sprawiał wrażenie praworządnego obywatela i nie robił nic podejrzanego. Deana coraz bardziej to denerwowało. Chciał już zakończyć to śledztwo, by przestali ginąć ludzie. Za dużo ich już tu zginęło, mieszkańcy zaczynali się obawiać o własne życie, zwłaszcza robotnicy pracujący na budowie osiedla. Być może lada dzień spełni się życzenie zmarłej Susan i budowa zostanie przerwana na dobre. Johnson będzie niepocieszony, ale co innego mógłby zrobić w takim przypadku? Ktoś zabijał jego pracowników, każdy oskarżał każdego. Przerwanie budowy nie byłoby kompromisem, ale czy ktoś w ogóle liczył w tej sprawie na kompromis? Wyjścia były tylko dwa; przerwanie budowy lub jej dokończenie. Żadnego pomiędzy nie było.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach, Robert nadal nie zrobił nic dziwnego. Dean zaczął powoli tracić nadzieję. Co jeśli to jednak nie on? Co jeśli prawdziwa wiedźma śledzi ich teraz, tak jak oni śledzą Roberta? Ale jeśli nie Indianin, to kto? Nikt inny nie miał aż tak dużego motywu. To musiał być on, po prostu musiał.

\- Dean, zatrzymaj się – powiedział nagle Castiel. Dean zmartwił się, że coś się stało, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Co jest?

\- Zobaczył nas.

Dean spojrzał w kierunku Roberta, który jakby nigdy nic szedł dalej ulicą.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Podejrzewałem, że wiedział o naszej obecności już od jakiegoś czasu, teraz mam pewność.

\- Szlag. I co teraz?

Castiel nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył za Indianinem, który zniknął właśnie za rogiem. Dean podbiegł szybko do partnera i razem skręcili w tym samym miejscu. Robert już na nich czekał i znowu gapił się Castielowi w oczy. Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zostawić ich czasem samych.

\- Nie jesteś człowiekiem – powiedział od Castiela Robert.

Castiel nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył, patrzył dalej. Dean nie wiedział, co anioł robi i jaki jest cel tego wpatrywania się.

\- Zaczynasz nas wkurzać, koleś – zwrócił się do Indianina Dean. – Gadaj co wiesz albo cię aresztuję.

Dean sięgał już nawet po kajdanki, ale Castiel uniósł rękę, każąc mu zaczekać.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o Złych Duchach? – zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Widziałem, jak zostały przywołane – odpowiedział Robert. – Widziałem, kto je przywołał.

Przywoływanie Złych Duchów? Co Robert mógł mieć na myśli? Magię wiedźmy? Dean się na niej nie znał, ale czy rzeczywiście mogła mieć coś wspólnego z duchami?

\- Podaj nam rysopis – poprosił Dean. Albo Robert nie był wiedźmą albo chciał odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Tak czy inaczej, musieli posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Jesteście godni. – Robert spojrzał najpierw na Deana, a później znów na Castiela. – Powiem wam.

Indianin zaczął podawać rysopis, a Dean notował wszystko. Gdzieś w połowie, gdy twarz w jego wyobraźni zaczęła nabierać kształtu, uświadomił sobie, że wygląda znajomo. Nie powiedział nic jednak i pozwolił Robertowi kontynuować.

Gdy Indianin skończył, ukłonił się przed Castielem jak przed jakimś bogiem, a następnie odszedł, zostawiając ich samym.

\- To było dziwne – przyznał Dean. – Skąd wiedział, że jesteś aniołem? To da się wyczuć?

\- Ludzie nie mają zmysłu na to pozwalającego – odparł Castiel. – Dusza Roberta jest jednak bardzo silna, możliwe, że to dlatego zorientował się, że nie jestem człowiekiem.

\- Wciąż jest na liście podejrzanych, ale musimy sprawdzić tego, którego nam opisał. – Dean zerknął do swoich notatek i raz jeszcze dopasował wszystkie szczegóły do twarzy. – Bardzo znajoma twarz, nie sądzisz?

\- Wiem nawet, do kogo należy.

\- Serio? Widzieliśmy go już?

\- Dzisiaj w nocy. Tak wygląda syn Johnsona, którego omal nie zastrzeliłeś.

Syn.

Nigdy go nie podejrzewali, bo to tylko dzieciak. W dodatku jaki miałby motyw? Nie miał żadnego. Choć dziwnym było, że wrócił tak późno do domu. Mówił, że z imprezy, ale kto w takiej dziurze organizowałby imprezę? Powinni byli sprawdzić jego wersję, a nie ślepo w nią wierzyć, ale skąd mogli wiedzieć?

\- To nie ma sensu – stwierdził Dean. – Może tylko trochę.

\- To by wyjaśniało, czemu sam właściciel firmy do tej pory nie umarł – zauważył Castiel. – Tak najszybciej rozwiązałby się problem budowy, a jednak właściciel dalej żyje.

\- Syn musi mieć inny powód, być może związany z ojcem – dokończył za niego Dean. – Wciąż nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, ale trzeba sprawdzić.

Dean zawiózł ich pod dom Johnsonów, ale nie wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Cas, ty się teleportujesz, wejdziesz do pokoju dzieciaka i przeszukasz jego rzeczy. Ja w tym czasie zajmę rodziców.

\- Co jak coś znajdę?

\- Wróć do Impali i zaczekaj na mnie. Jak już będziesz na zewnątrz, wyślij mi wiadomość. Tylko nie hałasuj przy przeszukiwaniu.

Castiel przytaknął i razem z Deanem wyszedł z samochodu. Podeszli do drzwi i gdy tylko Dean zapukał, anioł zniknął. Oby dzieciaka nie było w domu, pomyślał, nim żona prezesa otworzyła drzwi. Nie ucieszyła się na niego widok.

\- To znowu pan. – Kobieta rozejrzała się, najpewniej szukając wzrokiem Castiela. – Czego pan chce?

\- Chciałbym zapytać o śledztwo w sprawie...

\- Wiem o jakie śledztwo chodzi. Mój mąż nie ma z tymi morderstwami nic wspólnego, proszę się od nas odczepić.

\- Wykonuję tylko swoją pracę – tłumaczył się Dean. Grał na zwłokę, nie zależało mu za bardzo na wyciągnięciu informacji. Przez moment przeszło mu przez myśl, że może to żona jest wiedźmą, ale musieli sprawdzić najpierw jedną wersję, dopiero później drugą.

\- Chciał pan zastrzelić mojego syna – przypomniała mu.

\- Chroniłem tylko pani męża.

\- Mój mąż nie chciał ochrony, powiedział już to policji. Dlaczego nie możecie nas zostawić w spokoju? Mamy już wystarczająco problemów. Męża nie ma całymi dniami w domu, a teraz plączecie się tu wy. Wasze śledztwo nam niepotrzebne.

\- Proszę pani, istnieje podejrzenie, że pani mąż będzie jedną z ofiar – wytłumaczył. – Chcemy go chronić.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, nie życzymy sobie waszej ochrony – powiedziała i zatrzasnęła przed nim drzwi.

Dean przeklął pod nosem. Castiel jeszcze nie skończył, musiał mu dać jeszcze trochę czasu. Uniósł dłoń, by znowu zapukać do drzwi, ale nim to zrobił, usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Castiela, trzymającego w rękach jakąś starą księgę i siatkę pełną dziwnych przedmiotów, wśród których były między innymi kości i jakieś zioła.

\- Jasna cholera. Czy to...

\- Rzeczy do robienia woreczków – dokończył Castiel. – A to księga zaklęć.

\- Czyli to jednak dzieciak.

Dean nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To dzieciak stał za tymi brutalnymi morderstwami? Podchodził sceptycznie do tej teorii, ale teraz, gdy mieli już dowody, nie było co zaprzeczać.

\- Albo ktoś mu to podrzucił.

Castiel miał słuszność. Może Indianin specjalnie powiedział im o dzieciaku, by odwrócić ich uwagę od siebie. Mógł schować te rzeczy sam.

\- Gdzie je znalazłeś? – zapytał Dean.

\- Księgę pod materacem, a składniki za szafą.

\- Czyli nie leżały na widoku?

\- Nie.

\- Może to jednak dzieciak. Indianin położyłby to wszystko w widocznym miejscu.

\- Chyba że nie wiedział, że tak szybko przyjdziemy tego szukać – zauważył Castiel. – Jeśli położyłby to na widoku, chłopiec by to znalazł, a nie o to mu chodziło.

\- Będziemy musieli zaczekać, aż szczeniak wróci do domu i zobaczyć, czy będzie tego szukał.

\- Zostawiłem na wszelki wypadek ślady. Jeśli chłopiec jest wiedźmą i rzuca zaklęcia, zorientuje się, że ruszałem jego rzeczy. Jeśli nią nie jest, nawet nie zauważy zmiany.

\- Dobrze pomyślane, Cas – pochwalił go Dean z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuje.

Dean zaparkował Impalę za rogiem i już na piechotę wrócił z Castielem pod dom prezesa. Spędzili tak cały dzień, czekając na powrót nastolatka. Dean zgłodniał w międzyczasie, ale nie chciał się ruszać po coś do jedzenia. Nie chciał też wysyłać Castiela, bo tylko on mógł ich przenieść szybko do pokoju chłopaka.

Dzieciak nie wracał bardzo długo, dopiero pod wieczór, gdy zrobiło się ciemno. Widzieli go przez okno jego pokoju, które wychodziło akurat na miejsce, gdzie się ukrywali. Castiel powiedział mu, że tam też stoi łóżko, więc będą wiedzieć, kiedy dzieciak do niego podejdzie. Musiało minąć kilka godzin, nim tak się stało. Chłopak zgasił światło i położył się na łóżku, nie zauważając, że nie ma księgi. Dean był pewien, że to jednak nie on, ale jakąś godzinę później, gdy rodzice chłopca także się położyli, dzieciak zapalił lampkę w pokoju i otworzył okno na oścież, wyrzucając przez nie linę, po której najwyraźniej miał zamiar zejść.

Castiel uznał to za dobry moment, by wkroczyć. Złapał Deana za ramię i przeniósł ich do pokoju nastolatka. Chłopak wywrócił materac do góry nogami i szukał księgi, nawet nie zauważając intruzów w pokoju. Robił coraz więcej hałasu i w każdej chwili mógł obudzić rodziców.

Dean odkaszlnął, co zwróciło uwagę chłopaka. Przerażony odwrócił się w ich stronę i zobaczył w dłoni Deana swoją zgubę.

\- Tego szukasz? – spytał.

Dzieciak otworzył usta gotowy do krzyku, ale Castiel był szybszy. Złapał go szybko, a zaraz później Deana i po chwili nie stali już w pokoju tylko przy Impali. Dzieciak zaczął się wyrywać, Castiel trzymał go jednak mocno i zasłaniał usta ręką, by nie krzyczał.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy – zapewnił Dean, podchodząc do nastolatka. Ten nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać i machał nogami, próbując dosięgnąć Deana.

Chłopak był dość wątły jak na siedemnaście lat, był też niższy od Castiela. Mimo to walczył zawzięcie, ale oni mieli czas. Teraz, gdy już go złapali, nie musieli się obawiać, że kogoś zabije. A Castiel mógł go trzymać tak długo, aż się zmęczy. Z aniołem nie wygra, choć Dean zauważył, że jego partnerowi nieco drżą ręce przy każdym szarpnięciu nastolatka, zupełnie jak ze zmęczenia.

Trochę to trwało, ale nastolatek w końcu opadł z sił. Przestał się szarpać i tylko Castiel utrzymywał go teraz w pionie.

Anioł ostrożnie puścił chłopaka i odsunął się, podpierając się od razu o Impalę. Dean zauważył, że dyszy ze zmęczenie.

\- W porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony. Castiel przytaknął. – Okej. Możesz nam powiedzieć, co robiłeś z ta księgą zaklęć? – zapytał chłopaka Dean.

\- Nie wiem, skąd ją macie – odparł, wpatrując się w chodnik.

\- Więc czemu tak spanikowałeś, gdy ją zobaczyłeś?

\- Spanikowałem, bo w moim pokoju pojawili się oby ludzie. Wy byście nie panikowali?

\- A czego szukałeś w łóżku przed naszym pojawieniem?

\- Świerszczyków.

\- Yhym. Czyli nie wiesz nic o tej książce ani o morderstwach popełnionych przy jej użyciu?

Chłopak uniósł głowę i przez moment patrzył na Deana. To wystarczyło, by ten zobaczył w oczach nastolatka łzy.

\- Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić – wyznał.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo złamali dzieciaka. Nie trzeba go było specjalnie namawiać do przyznania się. Najwyraźniej miał już dość tej presji, którą odczuwał.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał łagodnym głosem Dean. Mimo wszystko, to był tylko dzieciak.

\- Bo mój ojciec nie miał dla mnie czasu – odpowiedział. – Odkąd zaczął budować to osiedle, coraz później wracał do domu. Myślałem, że jeśli przerwie budowę, to będzie jak dawniej.

\- Więc zacząłeś zabijać.

\- Nie chciałem! Przysięgam, nie wiedziałem, że zaklęcia zabiją tych ludzi, dowiedziałem się dopiero po trzeciej ofierze. Chciałem ich wszystkich tylko nastraszyć.

\- Kto ci dał księgę? – spytał Castiel. Nie podpierał się już o Impalę, ale dalej wyglądał słabo.

\- Robert.

\- Robert Indianin? – Dean nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, w końcu nigdy nie przestali go podejrzewać. Był za to wściekły, że facet włożył w ręce dziecka coś tak niebezpiecznego, jak księgę zaklęć.

\- Powiedział, że to mi pomoże w odwołaniu budowy.

Dean i Castiel spojrzeli na siebie. Musieli teraz dorwać Indianina, ale najpierw trzeba było coś zrobić z tym dzieciakiem.

\- Do zaklęć potrzebny jest ołtarz, gdzie on jest? – spytał Dean.

\- Koło cmentarza, ukryty w krzakach.

\- Tam chciałeś się wymknąć tej nocy? – Chłopak przytaknął. – Dobra, pokażesz nam. Cas, możesz nas przenieść razem z samochodem.

\- Tak.

Castiel dotknął dachu samochodu oraz ramienia Deana, który z kolei trzymał chłopaka. Dzięki temu anioł przeniósł ich wszystkich na drogę prowadzącą do cmentarza. Gdy tylko tak się stało, Castiel zachwiał się na nogach. Dean szybko do niego doskoczył i pomógł ustać.

\- Ej, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Castiela w takim stanie.

\- Przenoszenie się na tak duże odległości, w dodatku z kilkoma osobami jest wyczerpujące – wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Możesz od tego umrzeć? – przeraził się Dean. Tyko tego brakowało, żeby Castielowi coś się stało.

\- Nie, nic mi nie będzie, muszę tylko odpocząć.

Dean przytaknął i gdy tylko upewnił się, że Castiel stoi o własnych siłach, skupił znów swoją uwagę na chłopaku.

\- Dobra, mały, pokaż, gdzie ten ołtarz.

\- Mam na imię Richard.

\- Biedaczek – zauważył Dean.

\- Tak, wiem.

Richard poprowadził ich przez krzaki do ołtarza, którego nie sposób było zobaczyć z drogi.

\- To tutaj.

Dean przyjrzał się ołtarzowi, na którym stały dwie świeczki. Trochę to niebezpieczne zważywszy na położenie. Nim wyjadą, trzeba będzie zniszczyć ołtarz. Na razie jednak musieli się zastanowić, co z dzieciakiem. Dean nie miał nawet pojęcia, co zrobią z Indianinem.

Całą trójką wrócili do samochodu, by nie stać w krzakach. Castiel dalej nie wyglądał dobrze, poruszał się bardzo powoli. Teleportacja musiała go naprawdę bardzo osłabić.

\- Co teraz ze mną zrobicie? – zapytał Richard.

\- Pomyślimy – odpowiedział mu Dean.

\- Zabijecie mnie?

\- Nie, jasne, że nie. Jesteś dzieckiem.

\- To co? Jestem też mordercą.

\- Słuchaj, Rick. Nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy, okej? Wymyślimy coś, żebyś...

Dean nie zdążył dokończyć. Zobaczył przerażenie na twarzy Richarda, niezwiązane z jego słowami, a chwilę później usłyszał kroki. Gdy się odwrócił, zdążył zobaczyć, jak Castiel stojący za nim dostał czymś w głowę. Światło dawały tylko reflektory Impali, ale Dean zdołał rozpoznać twarz Roberta, który pojawił się z nikąd.

Dean miał miało czasu na reakcję, wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Castiel upadł na ziemię i nie wstawał, Richard schował się w samochodzie, skulony na tylnym siedzeniu, a Robert właśnie nacierał na Deana.

Wyciągnął broń, ale Indianin był szybszy. Wytrącił mu ją z rąk tym samym, czym pozbawił Castiela przytomności. Deanowi pozostały tylko własne pięści do obrony, ale te nieco ucierpiały, gdy Robert trafił w nie przy wybijaniu pistoletu.

Dean czuł, jak pulsują mu palce, ale musiał skupić się na walce. Robert ponownie zaatakował, ale Dean odskoczył w bok i szybko postanowił się zrewanżować. Chwycił Indianina w pasie i powalił go na ziemię, pozbawiając jednocześnie broni.

Szarpali się, próbując unieruchomić jeden drugiego. Dean był wyszkolony fizycznie, był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż Indianin się zmęczy albo popełni błąd. Jakże wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy to Robert zaczął wygrywać. W jednej chwili Dean przypierał go do ziemi, a w drugiej sam znalazł się na dole, a Indianin zaczął go okładać pięściami.

\- Nie mogliście po prostu zabić dzieciaka, prawda? – zapytał wściekły, wymierzając kolejny cios. Dean osłonił się przed nim i zdołał zadać swój własny, ale zaraz potem Robert złapał go za ręce i wbił kolano w brzuch. – Musieliście pytać go, kto dał mu księgę?

Robert naciskał mocniej kolanem na brzuch Deana, który próbował wyrwać ręce z uścisku. Indianin był jednak silny i ani na chwilę nie poluźnił uchwytu. Castiel wciąż się nie budził.

\- Chciałeś wrobić dzieciaka we własne zagrywki, ty sukinsynu – wycedził przez zęby Dean.

\- Ja mu tylko dałem zabawki i nieco nakierowałem. Sam rzucał zaklęcia, moja pomoc nie była mu potrzebna.

\- A jaki ty miałeś w tym cel, panie ostatni Mohikanin?

\- Ta ziemia należy do mnie. Do mojego ludu, nie waszego.

\- Nie ma tu szczątków Indian, ty pojebie. Zabiłeś niewinny ludzi.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że moi przodkowie przemierzali te tereny jako pierwsi. Ziemia należy się mnie.

\- Ta, w twoich snach.

Deanowi udało się poruszyć prawą nogą i unieść ją na tyle, by zarzucić ją na biodro Indianina. Użył całego impetu swojego ciała, by obrócić ich obu i uwolnić się z potrzasku. Jego ruch zaskoczył Roberta na tyle, by się to udało. Dean nie tracił więc czasu i szybko podbiegł do nieprzytomnego Castiela i wyjął ukryte w płaszczu ostrze. Obrócił się w samą porę, Robert był już na nogach i rzucił się w jego stronę z mordem w oczach.

Dean zacisnął dłoń na anielskim ostrzu i gdy Robert był już dostatecznie blisko, wbił mu je prosto w serce.

Ciałem Indianina wstrząsnął dreszcz. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy broń wbiła się w jego ciało aż po rękojeść. Spojrzał w oczy Deanowi, który z zaciętą miną przekręcił ostrze, a następnie wyjął je, odpychając od siebie Roberta.

Mężczyzna upadł bez życia na ziemię, zabarwiając ją krwią na czerwono. Jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się po raz ostatni, jakby dusza właśnie opuściła jego ciało.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił broń z ręki. Udało mu się, zabił tego sukinkota. Nie było mu go nawet żal, facet zasługiwał na śmierć po tym co zrobił. Namówił dzieciaka do zabijania, zwiódł go i chociaż Richard był dość duży, by ponieść konsekwencję swoich czynów, to na pewno nie powinien ich ponieść za Roberta. Ten drań umarł zbyt szybko, ale co innego można było zrobić? Nie można go było oskarżyć, bo nie było dowodów. Zresztą jak wyjaśniliby sędziemu, jak zabijał? Dean był już gotowy na to, że w współpracy z Castielem, morderców, których ścigają, będzie czekać tylko śmierć.

Dean potrząsnął głową, próbując otrzeźwić umysł z resztek adrenaliny. Wciąż czuł jej zbawienne skutki w swoim ciele, ale nie była już mu do niczego potrzebna. Musiał się zająć Richardem i Castielem, ale w pierwszej kolejności podszedł do dzieciaka, chociaż wszystko inne mu mówiło by sprawdzić, czy aniołowi nic nie jest.

Otworzył drzwi Impali i znalazł Richarda skulonego na podłodze.

\- Wychodź, nic ci już nie grozi – obiecał.

Richard spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, ale dał się wyciągnąć z auta. Gdy jego wzrok padł na martwego Roberta, cofnął się trwożnie.

\- Zabiłeś go? – zapytał.

\- Nie było wyjścia – wyjaśnił Dean. – Zaczekaj tutaj.

Dean podszedł do nieprzytomnego Castiela i odwrócił go na plecy. Sprawdził mu puls, ale nie wyczuł żadnego. Nie oddychał też. Czy anioły oddychają i mają puls, gdy nie są świadome? Dean nigdy tego nie sprawdzał, nie zwrócił też uwagi na oddychanie, głównie dlatego, bo nie widział nigdy anioła nieprzytomnego. Co jak Castiel nie żył? Nie, nie, nie. Nie mógł nie żyć, nie straci drugiego partnera w tak krótkim czasie. Nie straci znowu przyjaciela.

\- Cas, dalej kolego, obudź się – prosił, potrząsając partnerem. – Cas, wstawaj. Nie waż się być martwy.

W końcu Dean odczekał się reakcji. Anioł stęknął i powoli uniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając się ze zdezorientowaniem po okolicy.

\- Dean? – wychrypiał i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej, ty draniu – powiedział, patrząc na anioła surowo. W rzeczywistości nie był na niego zły, zwłaszcza na Castiela. To była po prostu reakcja obronna na stres. Tak naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że anioł żyje i nic mu nie jest.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc się na ciało Roberta. Dean również na nie spojrzał.

\- Sukinsyn pozbawił cię przytomności – wytłumaczył. – Zabiłem go twoją bronią, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.

\- Nie. Dobrze, że go zabiłeś.

Z pomocą Deana, Castiel stanął na nogi. Kroczek po kroczku podeszli obaj do Impali, gdzie czekał Richard. Chłopak odsunął się, by anioł mógł usiąść na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Będzie z tobą dobrze? – zapytał Dean, dotykając głowy Castiela tam, gdzie oberwał od Roberta. Czuł pod palcami ciepłą krew.

\- Muszę odpocząć – odparł anioł. – Nie powinienem był w ogóle zemdleć po takim ciosie, ale byłem bardzo osłabiony. Muszę zregenerować siły.

\- Regeneruj je ile tylko chcesz.

Już po kilku minutach Castiel czuł się na tyle dobrze, że zaoferował dzieciakowi wymazanie z pamięci wszystkiego, co miało związek z morderstwami. Richard zgodził i już po chwili spał spokojnie z wymazaną pamięcią, w swoim własnym łóżku, do którego przeniósł go Castiel.

Dean poszedł zniszczyć ołtarz, by pozbyć się wszystkich dowodów, ale gdy wrócił, przypomniał sobie o ciele Roberta. Co mieli z nim teraz zrobić?

\- Mogę upozorować samobójstwo – zaoferował Castiel.

\- Nie, już i tak jesteś wyczerpany – zabronił Dean. Nie zamierzał ryzykować zdrowiem anioła tylko po to, by zakończyć sprawę na dobre.

\- To najlepsze wyjście – przekonywał dalej. – Będzie winny, którego nie trzeba będzie stawiać przed sądem.

Dean to rozumiał, ale dalej nie był pewny. Castiel był naprawdę w kiepskim stanie i potrzebował odpoczynku, a nie jeszcze większego wysiłku.

Anioł jednak nie dał się przekonać Deanowi. Pozbył się rany kłutej z ciała Roberta, a następnie razem z Deanem wsadzili go do auta. Przewieźli go na plac budowy, gdzie upozorowali samobójstwo poprzez powieszenie. Castiel napisał jeszcze list pożegnalny, w którym Robert przyznaje się do winy.

Wszystko było skończone i mogli już wracać do motelu. Dean co chwilę zerkał na partnera, który wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zasnąć.

Po dojechaniu do motelu, Castiel omal nie upadł, Dean musiał mu więc pomóc dotrzeć do pokoju. Gdy już się tam znaleźli, położył anioła na łóżku, a ten od razu zasnął. Dean pierwszy raz widział śpiącego Castiel i był to bardzo dziwny widok, choć także nieco przyjemny. Anioł wyglądał naprawdę spokojnie, Dean nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Nawet nie chciał tego robić, zamierzał czuwać nad przyjacielem całą noc, tak jak on robił to samo wcześniej. A to że przy okazji sobie popodziwia, to już inna sprawa. Castiel w końcu też gapił się na jego duszę.

Dean tylko kilka razy zmrużył oczy przez całą noc. Drzemał piętnaście minut, a następnie znowu się budził i patrzył na Castiela, który ani razu nie zmienił w czasie snu pozycji, nie było jednak wątpliwości, że żyje. Jego klatka unosiła się powoli i jednostajnie, nie tak jak na cmentarzu, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Teraz przynajmniej Dean wiedział, że żyje i przy okazji dowiedział się, że anioły oddychają nieprzytomne, choć prawdopodobnie było to tylko przyzwyczajenie ich ciała.

Wcześnie rano Dean dostał telefon. Dzwonił szeryf, znaleźli ciało Roberta. Castiel jeszcze spał, dlatego Dean pojechał sam. Policja już zabezpieczała miejsce zbrodni.

\- Wygląda na to, że mieliście nosa – powiedział szeryf i podał Deanowi list pożegnalny. – To on stał za tymi morderstwami. Nie mógł znieść poczucia winy, więc się powiesił. Nie mam pojęcia, jak zabił tych wszystkich ludzi w taki dziwny sposób, ale nie zamierzam dociekać. Mamy sprawcę, więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba.

\- Zgadzam się. Ja i mój partner będziemy już w takim razie wracać. Do widzenia, szeryfie.

Uścisnęli sobie nawzajem dłonie i Dean odjechał. Po drodze do motelu wstąpił po śniadanie. Początkowo chciał kupić coś tylko dla siebie, ale po zastanowieniu wziął też chesseburgera dla Castiela. Anioł wciąż spał i Dean niechętnie go budził.

\- Cas, wstawaj. Mamy piękny dzionek – powiedział, klepiąc go delikatnie w ramię.

Anioł obudził się i nieco zdezorientowany usiadł na łóżku.

\- Jak długo spałem? – zapytał.

\- Całą noc. Zasnąłeś jak tylko trafiłeś głową w poduszkę.

\- Byłem bardzo wyczerpany.

\- Ale już ci lepiej?

\- Tak, dziękuję. – Castiel wstał o własnych siłach i przeszedł się kawałek po pokoju. Nie zachwiał się ani razu, więc Dean uznał, że jest już z nim dobrze.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał podchodząc do stołu, gdzie zostawił śniadanie. – Kupiłem nam cheeseburgery.

Castiel nie przypomniał mu, że nie je, tylko podziękował i usiadł z nim przy stole, od razu rozpakowując swojego burgera. Dean z uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak anioł pochłania kolejne kęsy, jakby nie jadł nigdy nic smaczniejszego. Co pewnie było prawdą.

\- I jak?

\- Są smaczne – odparł Castiel i uśmiechnął się. – Bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiają.

Dean zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie jadłeś jeszcze najlepszych burgerów w Chicago – zapewnił. – Kiedyś cię zabiorę.

Castiel znowu się uśmiechnął i powrócił do jedzenia, a fantazja Deana w końcu stała się kompletna. To był poranek, jakiego pragnął.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Dean zaczął się pakować, podczas gdy Castiel wciąż oszczędzał siły. Należało mu się.

\- Dean, chcę ci podziękować – odezwał się nagle.

\- Za co? – spytał, nie odwracając się w stronę partnera.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie. I opiekowałeś się mną. Dziękuję.

Dean odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do przyjaciela.

\- Nie wspominaj o tym nikomu – zagroził, ale w żartobliwy sposób. – Nie masz za co dziękować. Jesteśmy partnerami, partnerzy troszczą się o siebie.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

Dean powrócił do pakowania, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać ani zignorować tego przyjemnego uczucia w klatce piersiowej.


	20. Anioł ubiera się u Prady

W Chicago panował spokój. Wampir nie zaatakował nikogo nowego, co niepokoiło zarówno Deana jak i Castiela. Taka cisza nie mogła oznaczać nic dobrego, ale nie mogąc nic zrobić, partnerzy musieli czekać.

Dean ucieszył się, gdy wrócili z Teksasu. Miał już dość sprawy wiedźmy. Nadal przypominały mu się ciała, a nie były to najmilsze wspomnienia. Ale Teksas miał też swoje dobre strony. Zjadł śniadanie z Castielem, to zdecydowanie było już dużo milsze wspomnienie, które wciąż się go trzymało. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Gdy następnego dnia po przyjeździe do domu siedzieli w pracy pisząc raporty, Dean co chwilę zerkał na Castiela i przypominał sobie, jak siedzieli razem przy jednym stole i jedli w ciszy. Teraz dzielił ich większy dystans i gdyby mógł, przysiadłby się do biurka anioła. Musiał się jednak zachować profesjonalizm, więc został u siebie i dalej pisał raport.

Jak zwykle pisał inaczej niż Castiel, który kaligrafował aż do obrzydzenia. Poszłoby mu szybciej, gdyby pisał na komputerze tak jak Dean, ale anioł najwyraźniej wolał używać długopisów, które wyczerpywał w zatrważającym tempie. Jak teraz.

Castiel odłożył pusty długopis na bok i otworzył szufladę, by wyjąć nowy. Dean przyglądał się temu kątem oka i zauważył, że anioł upycha do szuflady pieniądze. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie, że Castiel wciąż nie ma co robić z wypłatą.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał.

Castiel spojrzał na niego przelotnie poczym wrócił do układania pieniędzy w szufladzie.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd Castiel wziął tyle pieniędzy. Jego własna wypłata nigdy tak nie wyglądała po wyjęciu jej z bankomatu. Z drugiej strony, jego wypłata nigdy nie była składowana.

\- Jak dużo tego tam masz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Castiel w końcu zamknął szufladę i wrócił do pisania raportu nowym długopisem.

Dean nie zrobił tego samego. Przez pieniężny problem Castiela nie mógł się skupić. Obiecał mu przecież założyć konto w banku, by nie musiał chować pieniędzy gdzie się da. Powinien był pomóc przyjacielowi już wcześniej, by ułatwić mu zadanie na ziemi i udawanie człowieka, ale po balu i świętach kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Trzeba było się w końcu tym zająć, tylko kiedy?

Spojrzał na zegarek. Nie dochodziło nawet południe, jak tylko przyszli rano do pracy, to zajęli się raportami, nie można więc było wymigać się lunchem. Dean nie chciał jednak czekać tak długo, chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej, by problemy Castiela się skończyły. Poza tym każda wymówka była dobra, by nie pisać raportu. Nie mówiąc już o możliwości spędzenia czasu z Castielem, nie wtrącając w to pracy. Od kłótni ich wspólne rozmowy niemal kompletnie znikły. Dean nie chciał ich stracić na dobre, za bardzo mu się podobały. Dzięki nim nawiązywał z Castielem silniejszą więź. Nie były może specjalnie odkrywcze czy ważne, choć Castiela na pewno było na takie stać, ale to jednak były ich rozmowy, tylko ich i to liczyło się najbardziej.

Dean westchnął i znowu spojrzał na zegarek. W sumie nie mieli nic do stracenia. Wyrzucić ich nie wyrzucą. Bobby może nawet nie zauważy.

\- Cas, jakie są twoje odczucia o łamaniu zasad? – zapytał niby to przypadkiem.

Castiel przystał pisać i spojrzał na niego ciekawsko.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Masz ochotę stąd wyjść?

Anioł wstał bez słowa i podszedł do drzwi jak jakiś pies po usłyszeniu słowa „spacer". Dean myślał, że trzeba go będzie bardziej przekonywać, ale nie narzekał. Zabrał szybko broń, odznakę oraz płaszcz i razem z partnerem wyszedł z biura. Już po chwili byli w Impali i kierowali się do banku, do którego Dean miał jako takie zaufanie. Nie chciał, by Castiel miał jakieś kłopoty ze swoimi pieniędzmi i później nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Mógł posiadać ogromną wiedzę, ale na bankach raczej na pewno się nie znał.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? – zapytał Castiel, spoglądając przez przednią szybę na jadące przed nimi samochody.

\- Pamiętasz jak przed balem mówiłem ci o założeniu konta?

\- Tak.

\- Jedziemy się tym zająć.

\- Dziękuję, Dean, ale nie trzeba – zapewnił.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, wkrótce nie będziesz miał gdzie ich trzymać – wyjaśnił, zatrzymując się przed bankiem. – Zaufaj mi, konto ci się przyda. Wszystkie pieniądze będziesz miał na takiej karcie.

Castiel wziął od Deana kartę kredytową wyciągniętą z portfela i przyjrzał jej się.

\- Czy to działa na podobnej zasadzie jak komputer? – zapytał, oddając kartkę.

\- Mniej więcej. Twoje pieniądze są wirtualne, więc nie zajmują miejsca.

\- To ciekawa innowacja.

\- Prawda? A teraz chodźmy, zanim ktoś w biurze zorientuje się, że nas nie ma.

\- Kamery nas zarejestrowały, Dean, na pewno już to wiedzą.

\- Psujesz zabawę.

Weszli razem do banku, gdzie było kilka osób stojących w kolejce do okienek. Ich jednak nie interesowały okienka. Dean kazał Castielowi poczekać, a sam poszedł załatwić im kogoś, kto założyłby aniołowi konto. Wrócił już po kilku minutach i zabrał partnera do biura mężczyzny, który zajmował się przyjmowaniem nowych klientów.

\- Cieszę się, że chce pan otworzyć u nas konto – powiedział mężczyzna, zwracając się do Castiela. – Pańskie pieniądze będą u nas bezpieczne.

Standardowa gadka każdego banku. W żadnym banku pieniądze nie są bezpieczne. W niektórych tylko mniej oszukują. On i Sam znali ten bardzo dobrze, dlatego Dean zdecydował się założyć Castielowi konto właśnie tu.

Bankowiec zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko związane z procedurą. Dean słuchał uważnie, bo wiedział, że to on będzie musiał ostatecznie wszystko załatwić, Castiel będzie musiał tylko dostawić podpis. Anioł wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o czym mężczyzna do niego mówi. Pochylał się nieznacznie w jego stronę i przechylał głowę, co wskazywało na jego pełną uwagę. Niestety oczy go zdradzały i pokazywały, że ma problemy Gdyby nie obecność Deana, Castiel pewnie skończyłby nie tylko z kontem, ale i z pożyczką, którą musiałby spłacać przez 10 lat, nawet ze swoim niepłaceniem czynszu i brakiem zapotrzebowania na jedzenie. W zasadzie dzięki temu był nawet bardziej pożądanym klientem. Który bank nie chciałby wydymać kogoś, kto nie ma co zrobić ze swoimi pieniędzmi? Żaden! Castiel był właśnie taka ofiarą, pewnie nawet by nie zauważył, że jest oszukiwany.

Na szczęście miał pomoc, a Dean cieszył się, że może jej aniołowi udzielić. Castiel powinien mieć jak najmilsze wspomnienia z pobytu na ziemi. Na wypadek gdyby wrócił do nieba na stałe, miał co wspominać. Dean miał nadzieję stać się jednym z takich wspomnień.

Facet nie przestawał gadać i Dean powoli tracił cierpliwość. Nie tracił jednak uwagi, musiał wysłuchać wszystkiego. Castiel siedzący obok niego też był całkowicie skupiony i dalej próbował sobie wszystko poukładać. Sadząc po minie, nie szło mu dobrze.

W końcu podsunięto im papierki do podpisania. Dean przeczytał wszystko uważnie, choć Castiel też chciał to zrobić. Nie pozwolił na to jednak aniołowi, który ostatecznie stanął za nim i zaczął mu czytać przez ramię. Dean dawno nie czuł się taki zdekoncentrowany, jak teraz, kiedy czuł oddech Castiela na karku. Kurwa, przeklął w myślach.

Jak tylko przeczytał papiery, podsunął je Castielowi do podpisania, ale anioł był już na powrót zajęty mężczyzną, który znowu mu coś tłumaczył. Facet robił to z wielką swobodą i przez cały czas się uśmiechał, co najwyraźniej bardzo nie spodobało się aniołowi.

\- Dean, czemu ten mężczyzna się do mnie uśmiecha? – zapytał Castiel, pochylając się w stronę Deana. Szeptał, ale mężczyzna za biurkiem i tak go usłyszał.

\- Jest po prostu... dla ciebie miły – wyjaśnił Dean niepewnie, również szeptem. Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do mężczyzny, który wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje i czy Castiel jest aby zdrowy na umyśle. Chociaż nie mógł być pewny, co pracownik banku myśli, wkurzyło go to, że mógł brać anioła za świra. Sam też tak myślał na początku, ale teraz tego żałował. Castiel nie był świrem, był miły i inteligentny, i Dean zamierzał o tym zapewnić każdego, kto powie na niego choć jedno złe słowo.

\- Nie. – Castiel zerknął na doradcę i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, gdy ten znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem z niewielkim oporem. – Gdy Sam się do mnie uśmiecha, jest dla mnie miły. Ten mężczyzna chce tylko moich pieniędzy. Dean, czemu on chce moich pieniędzy?

W tym momencie mężczyzna za biurkiem kompletnie stracił wątek. Deanowi zrobiłoby się go żal, gdyby facet nie pracował dla banku, a Castiel nie miał racji co do jego intencji.

\- Lepiej siedź cicho i daj mi mówić. Ty tylko podpisujesz papierki.

Castiel przytaknął, ale dalej przyglądał się doradcy podejrzliwie, tak jakby zaraz miał sięgnąć mu do kieszeni i wyciągnąć wszystkie pieniądze z płaszcza. Jednak nie był taki naiwny i wiedział, kiedy chcieli go oszukać i co najdziwniejsze, martwił się o swoje pieniądze, coś o co Dean go nie podejrzewał. Może po balu zdecydował, że pieniądze warto przekazywać potrzebującym.

Dean zadał dla pewności jeszcze parę pytań i w końcu skłonił Castiela do podpisania dokumentów. Anioł złożył fałszywy podpis i było po wszystkim. Właśnie stał się dumnym posiadaczem konta bankowego. Oczywiście nie wszystko jeszcze było całkowicie gotowe, Castiel nie miał jeszcze karty kredytowej, a konto nie było aktywowane. Dean wiedział, że będą się musieli tym za jakiś czas zająć, a gdy już wszystko będzie załatwione, podadzą numer konta do FBI i Castiel nie będzie już tonął w pieniądzach. Jedyny problem stanowił tu fakt, że anioł wciąż był w posiadaniu masy pieniędzy, z którą trzeba była coś zrobić.

Wychodząc z banku Dean przyjrzał się aniołowi od stóp do głów i stwierdził, że przyda mu się jakaś odmiana w kwestii garderoby. W garniturze nie wyglądał źle, ale ile można było w nim chodzić, nawet jeśli się nie brudził? Przyda mu się zmiana ubrań.

Powinni zajmować się tymi sprawami po pracy, ale Deana niespecjalnie ciągnęło do raportów, których i tak nie musiał oddawać już dzisiaj. Jeśli więc trochę pochodzi z Castielem po mieście, to nic się nie stanie. Jeśli Bobby się wścieknie, to najwyżej kupią mu coś na przeprosiny.

\- Masz ochotę jeszcze gdzieś pójść? – zapytał partnera Dean

\- Nie powinniśmy wracać do biura?

\- A chcesz wracać? – Castiel nie odpowiedział, ale jego milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – No właśnie. Chodź, pojedziemy na zakupy.

\- Zakupy?

\- Nie możesz ciągle chodzić w tym samym garniturze i płaszczu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ludzie nie noszą ciągle tych samych ubrań – wyjaśnił, wsiadając do Impali. Castiel poszedł jego śladem. – Poza tym, dzięki nowym ciuchom nabierzesz charakteru.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Ufam ci.

\- Dzięki temu daleko zajdziesz – zapewnił z uśmiechem i odjechał spod banku.

Nie bardzo wiedział, do którego sklepu zabrać Castiela. Sam nie był fanem zakupów, miał prosty gust i kupował tylko to, co było mu potrzebne, z uwzględnieniem ceny.

\- Jak dużo pieniędzy masz przy sobie? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

Castiel wsadził ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z nich sporo banknotów. Następną partię wyjął z wewnętrznych kieszeni oraz z kieszeni spodni, a następnie położył przed sobą na desce rozdzielczej. Gdy Dean zobaczył tę sumę pieniędzy, omal nie stracił panowania nad samochodem.

\- Tyle? – zdziwił się.

\- Za dużo?

\- Stary, mógłbyś za to oraz to, co masz w szufladzie, kupić niezłe kino domowe.

\- Nie potrzebuję kina domowego, nie mam domu.

\- Zawsze możesz je kupić mnie.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Ani się waż.

Tylko żartował. Nie zamierzał wykorzystywać pieniędzy Castiela, by kupić sobie jakiś głupi sprzęt elektroniczny, który i tak nie zmieściłby się w salonie. Ale jak dobrze oglądałoby się na nim Doktora Sexy.

\- Schowaj te pieniądze, nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Castiel posłusznie pochował banknoty z powrotem do kieszeni i powrócił do patrzenia przez przednią szybę. Dean zauważył jednak, że anioł od czasu do czasu na niego zerka. Udawał, że wcale tego nie widzi, był ciekaw, czy Castiel sam się odezwie.

\- Zauważyłem u ciebie pewna zmianę od czasu twojego powrotu ze świąt – powiedział w końcu anioł, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Pierwsze co przyszło Deanowi na myśl, to fakt, że Castiel dowiedział się jakoś o jego przygodnym seksie z byłą koleżanką z klasy. Jak miał się tego dowiedzieć, nie miał pojęcia, może wyczytał to z jego duszy. Dziwiło go tylko, czemu tak przerażała go ta perspektywa. Miał prawo do spania z kim chciał, Castielowi nic do tego. A jednak nie chciał, by partner o tym wiedział.

\- Jaką zmianę? – spytał niepewnie.

Gdy Castiel wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, wstrzymał oddech. Dłoń anioła powędrowała aż do lewego nadgarstka Deana, gdzie spod rękawa koszuli wystawała bransoletka od mamy.

\- To – powiedział i trącił palcem zawieszkę z wygrawerowanym napisem. – I to.

Ręką Castiel znalazła się nagle na jego piersi, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie był amulet od Sama. Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Kiedy dokładnie to zauważyłeś?

\- Jak tylko wróciłeś po świętach do biura.

\- Cas, zabierz łapy, nie mogę się skupić na prowadzeniu.

Anioł zabrał dłoń, ale Deanowi dalej było gorąco. Szybko otworzył okno, by wpuścić do auta nieco świeżego powietrza. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel nie wyczuł jego szybko bijącego serca.

\- Ciekawy amulet – przyznał anioł. – Jest bardzo cenny, nie zgub go.

\- Cenny w sensie, można za niego dostać kupę forsy? – Nie zamierzał go sprzedawać, w żadnym wypadku, chciał po prostu wiedzieć o tym amulecie nieco więcej.

\- Zależy komu chciałbyś go sprzedać.

\- Nikomu, to prezent od Sama.

\- Twój brat bardzo cię kocha, jeśli podarował ci amulet chroniący przed chorobami.

\- Chroniący przed chorobami? – powtórzył i dotknął amuletu przez koszulę. – Więc on ma magiczne właściwości?

\- Większość takich rzeczy je posiada – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Ten chroni przed chorobami takimi jak dżuma czy cholera.

\- Więc nawet jak ktoś rozbije o moją twarz fiolkę z bakteriami dżumy, to nie zachoruję?

\- Nie, amulet cię ochroni.

\- Oh. Super. – Prezent od Sama okazał się być całkiem przydatny. Będzie mu to musiał powiedzieć, gdy wrócą wieczorem do domu.

\- Niestety amulet nie chroni przed zawałami, wylewami, czy nowotworami. Jesteś odporny tylko na bakterie i wirusy.

\- To i tak nieźle, już nigdy nie będę zdychał na grypę. – To był naprawdę wspaniały prezent. – Czy to działa tylko wtedy, kiedy mam amulet na sobie?

\- Tak.

\- Już nigdy go nie zdejmę – stwierdził i poklepał się po piersi, gdzie schowany był amulet. – Zakładam, że bransoletka nie ma podobnych właściwości?

\- Nie wyczuwam żadnej magii, ale na pewno nie jest to zwykła bransoletka.

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie?

\- Wnioskuję po wygrawerowanym napisie.

\- Oh, no tak. – Dean zerknął na zawieszkę. – Moja mama ma drugą.

Zdecydował się powtórzyć kłamstwo, które powiedział w rodzinnym mieście. Tak na wszelki wypadek, chociaż druga bransoletka leżała bezpieczna w szufladzie biurka w jego pokoju, czekając na swojego właściciela. Właściciela, nie właścicielkę, jakby już był pewny, że to nie kobieta ją dostanie. Przerażało go to.

Dean dojechał do galerii handlowej. Znalezienie miejsca nie było trudne, bo o tej godzinie mało kto tam był, większość ludzi była w pracy. Oni też powinni.

Castiel podążał za Deanem przez całe centrum, podczas gdy on rozglądał się za jakimś odpowiednim sklepem. Gdyby zabrali ze sobą Jo, poszłoby im szybciej. Jakby tego było mało, Castiel czasami zatrzymywał się przed jakąś wystawą i z trudem dawał się ruszyć. To był jednak zły pomysł, by go tu przyprowadzać. Powinien był zmierzyć go i samemu poszukać mu ubrań. Był pewien, że Castiel założyłby wszystko, co by mu się podsunęło, bo nie przywiązywał aż tak wielkiej wagi do ubioru. Może miał tylko nieco sentymentu do swoich obecnych ciuchów. Dean zastanawiał się czasami, czy nie są to ciuchy Jamesa Novaka, w którego ciele siedział anioł. Może Castiel chciał zachować w ten sposób o nim pamięć?

\- Dean, co to za miejsce? – zapytał nagle anioł, zatrzymując się przed jednym ze sklepów.

Dean obejrzał się za siebie i zerknął na szyld, ale nawet i bez tego zorientowałby się, co sprzedając w środku. Lody. O raju, jak dawno nie jadł lodów. A Castiel pewnie nigdy.

\- Sprzedają lody – odpowiedział, podchodząc do partnera. – Chcesz spróbować?

\- Nie mieliśmy kupować ubrań?

\- Ubrania mogą zaczekać.

Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ale po chwili pokręcił głową. Dean poczuł się nieco rozczarowany.

\- Możemy tu przyjść po zakupach – powiedział.

\- Jak chcesz.

Ruszyli dalej i w końcu znaleźli sklep odzieżowy z odpowiednimi ubraniami, w których Castiel nie wyglądałby głupio.

Anioł wszedł do środka bardzo niechętnie, nie rozglądając się tak bardzo jak w przypadku poprzednich sklepów.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem po co mi nowe ubrania – powiedział, stojąc tuż za Deanem, który przeglądał właśnie spodnie w poszukiwaniu takich, które leżałyby najlepiej na aniele. – Lubię te, które mam.

\- Wiem, Cas, ale jeśli chcesz jak najlepiej udawać człowieka, musisz od czasu do czasu zmieniać ubrania – wyjaśnił. – Nie każę ci przychodzić codziennie w innym garniturze, ale jeśli będziemy gdzieś razem wychodzić, mógłbyś się ubrać inaczej.

\- Będziemy gdzieś razem wychodzić? – zapytał.

\- No wiesz, tak jak teraz. – Dean odwrócił się do partnera. – Kumple wychodzą ze sobą czasami, na przykład na piwo. Chyba że nie chcesz.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł, Dean, podoba mi się.

Dean uśmiechnął się i poprowadził anioła dalej.

\- Przydałby cię nowy prochowiec – stwierdził. – W tym ci dobrze, ale w innym kolorze też nie wyglądałbyś źle. Wybierz, co ci się podoba.

Castiel podszedł do różnych płaszczy wiszących na ścianie sklepu. Dean postanowił wykorzystać jego chwilę nieuwagi, by poszukać innych ubrań. Jakaś kobieta pracująca w sklepie zaoferowała mu pomoc, ale odmówił jej uprzejmie. Nie chciał, by brała w tym udział, to był jego i Castiela niezupełnie wolny czas i zamierzał to wykorzystać.

Po tym jak skończył wybierać ubrania, wrócił do Castiela, który nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr i dalej wpatrywał się w płaszcze.

\- Wybrałeś coś? – zapytał.

Anioł sięgnął po jeden z płaszczy, tej samej długości, co jego obecny. Był niemal jego wierną kopią, różnił się tylko detalami i kolorem, który był czarny.

\- Świetnie – pochwalił go Dean. – Teraz go przymierz.

Wziął od anioła nowy płaszcz, by mógł się rozebrać. Castiel ściągnął stary prochowiec i zamienił się z Deanem. Czerń pasowała aniołowi bardziej niż beż, zdecydowanie bardziej, Dean nie mógł się napatrzeć, ale musiał przestać. Nie czas było na jego dramaty z seksualnością. Czasami zachowywał się jak dojrzewający dzieciak.

\- Dobrze ci w nim – powiedział.

Castiel przyjrzał się sobie w nowym płaszczu, a gdy spojrzał znowu na Deana, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Chodź, wybrałem dla ciebie kilka ciuchów, które musisz przymierzyć.

Poszli do przymierzalni, Dean zabrał aniołowi oba prochowce oraz marynarkę i dał mu do przymierzenia dżinsy, choć samo zdjęcie marynarki podziałało już dobrze na jego wygląd.

Castiel zniknął za zasłoną przymierzalni, a Dean przysiadł na jakiejś pufie i czekając bawił się telefonem. Był bliski pobicia swojego rekordu w jednej z gier, gdy Castiel wyszedł z przymierzalni. Jedno spojrzenie na niego wystarczyło, by Dean zapomniał o telefonie.

Castiel stał przed nim ubrany w niebieskie dżinsy i biała koszule od garnituru. Zniknął jednak krawat, a koszula była wypuszczona ze spodni. Dean poczuł gorąco jeszcze większe niż gdy anioł dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, gdy byli w aucie. Dobry Boże, Castiel wyglądał jak jakiś model. Był cholernie przystojny i Dean nie był w stanie temu zaprzeczyć, nawet gdyby chciał. Ale to przecież nic złego, mężczyźni mogą być świadomi urody drugiego mężczyzny. Dean jednak wiedział, że jego podejście nie ma nic wspólnego ze zwykłą świadomością. Castiel go pociągał. Chyba jednak wolał go w normalnym garniturze. Ten nie wywoływał niepożądanych reakcji, które Dean starał się za wszelką cenę ukryć przed aniołem.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Dean? – zapytał Castiel, przyglądając mu się z troską.

\- Tak – zapewnił szybko. – Przymierz teraz coś nowego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, po co to przymierzać, skoro mogę stwierdzić, czy to mój rozmiar – westchnął anioł. Wziął kolejny ciuch i znowu zniknął w przymierzalni, a Dean mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Był bezpieczny, na razie. Reakcja na nowy ubiór Castiela była niespodziewana, ale nie przestraszył się jej tak niż powinien. Przerażało go co innego, to że anioł może się tego dowiedzieć. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał by Castiel wiedział, co zaczyna względem niego odczuwać. Nawet jeśli to była po części wina jego i jego gadki na balu. Bo co innego Dean mógł sobie pomyśleć po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego?

Ale to na pewno był błąd w interpretacji. Przecież Castiel był aniołem. Zaczął czuć, ale czy było go stać na coś więcej niż zwykłą sympatię? Dean nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać. Jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi, w końcu pociąg fizyczny kiedyś przeminie i wszystko wróci do normy. Wystarczy, że zobaczy jakąś ładna dziewczynę. W końcu nie jest gejem, tylko ostatnio ma wątpliwości, ale każdy je ma. Mógł się założyć, że każdy facet choć raz fantazjował o byciu z drugim facetem.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem, gdy Castiel wychodził ubrany w coś nowego. Dean trzymał jednak nerwy na wodzy, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Gdyby nagle kazał aniołowi przestać, byłoby to podejrzane. Poza tym nie chciał specjalnie przerywać, podobało mu się oglądanie Castiela w nowych ciuchach. Szczególnie do twarzy było mu w koszuli w kratę. Dean miał nowy fetysz.

Po kupieniu ubrań zanieśli je do samochodu i wrócili z powrotem do centrum. Castiel koniecznie chciał spróbować lodów. Obaj wzbudzili zainteresowanie pracującej w sklepie dziewczyny, Dean spodziewał się nawet, że któryś z nich dostanie od niej numer telefonu, na co nawet liczył, ale do tego nie doszło. Był trochę zawiedziony, bo może dzięki przespaniu się z nią, przestałby myśleć o Castielu jak o potencjalnym partnerze. Jednak już samo to, że dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego zalotnie wystarczyło, by poczuł się lepiej ze swoim problemem.

Castielowi bardzo zasmakowały lody i gdy je jadł, delektował się nimi. Dean musiał patrzeć w innym kierunku, byle tylko nie widzieć jego języka. Mógł przysiąc, że Castiel robi to wszystko celowo.

Nie wyszli po tym z galerii. Castiel uparł się, że skoro ma wydawać pieniądze, a nie wydał na ubrania wszystkiego, to chce kupić jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

\- Co chcesz kupić? – zapytał Dean. Tym razem to on szedł za aniołem, a nie na odwrót.

\- Cokolwiek – odparł anioł. – Bardzo podobał mi się twój prezent, chciałbym coś podobnego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinniśmy być w pracy?

\- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – zauważył, nie przestając iść.

Castielowi musiało naprawdę bardzo zależeć na kupieniu jakichś bibelotów, jeśli nie pozwalał mu się przekonać do powrotu do biura. Chcąc nie chcąc, Dean musiał mu pokazać odpowiedni sklep, a także wejść z nim do środka. To nie był ten sam, w którym kupił dla niego prezent, ale można w nim było kupić podobne rzeczy. Gdy tylko Castiel się tam znalazł, od razu przestał zwracać uwagę na Deana. Z wzrokiem przyklejonym do półek z towarem, zaczął chodzić po całym sklepie, podnosząc te rzeczy, które zainteresowały go najbardziej. Dean podążał za nim i przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem. Miło było widzieć anioła tak urzeczonego i zafascynowanego otaczającymi go rzeczami. Musiało mu się podobać wszystko, bo oczy nie przestawały mu się błyszczeć, gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, choć w opinii Deana niektóre rzeczy były naprawdę okropne. Ale dla Castiela nie miało to znaczenia.

\- Naprawdę lubisz te rzeczy, co? – zapytał Dean, biorąc do ręki jakąś małą pozytywkę. Gdy ją otworzył, wydobyła się z niej piękna, spokojna melodia, która bez problemu mogłaby go ululać do snu.

\- Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, co ludzie potrafią stworzyć – wyznał anioł, trzymając w dłoniach ceramiczną figurkę słonia. – To fascynujące.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic fascynującego – przyznał Dean i odłożył pozytywkę na miejsce.

\- Powinieneś bardziej doceniać pracę ludzi, jesteś przecież jednym z nich.

\- Podziwiam coś, co jest wyjątkowe. Takich rzeczy jak te są tysiące.

\- Wszystko jest na swój sposób wyjątkowe, Dean. – Castiel obrócił się w jego stronę. – Widziałem jak mój ojciec tworzy życie na całej planecie, widziałem, jak powoli się rozwijaliście i budowaliście niezwykłe rzeczy. Zawsze myślałem, że nie wymyślicie nic wspanialszego, a jednak dalej to robicie i ciągle mnie zaskakujecie. To niezwykłe.

\- Tak, ludzie z reguły są kreatywni – przyznał. – Głównie z powodu lenistwa.

\- Nie sądzę, by lenistwo miało z tym coś wspólnego. Wy po prostu lubicie tworzyć. Tym różnicie się od nas, aniołów. My chcemy tylko służyć Bogu i podziwiać jego kreację, ale sami nie chcemy stworzyć czegoś wyjątkowego jak wy.

\- Stworzyliście całkiem nieźle prosperującą agencję do spraw zjawisk paranormalnych. Macie swoją własną biurokrację, obowiązki. Jesteście jak anielskie FBI. To całkiem ekstra.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – zapytał. Dean przytaknął z uśmiechem. – Wygląda więc na to, że jednak coś stworzyliśmy.

\- Nie myśl o sobie i swoich skrzydlatych przyjaciołach źle, po prostu nie macie tak dużej piaskownicy jak my – zażartował Dean, klepiąc anioła po ramieniu. – Gdybyście byli na naszym miejscu, też byście tworzyli więcej. Tylko pewnie bardziej z myślą o naturze.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Bardzo nam zależy na wszystkich stworzeniach Boga.

\- Następnym razem pójdziemy do ogrodu botanicznego, co ty na to?

\- To dobry pomysł. Lubisz, rośliny, Dean?

To było takie banalne pytanie, a mimo to spodobało mu się. Rozmawiali, tak jak tego chciał i było to jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć.

\- Jestem im wdzięczny za tlen – odpowiedział. Castiel znów ruszył przez sklep, oglądając kolejne rzeczy.

\- Bardzo lubię drzewa, wiesz? To niezwykłe jak wielkie potrafią urosnąć.

\- Łatwo się ekscytujesz – zauważył Dean, ale nie odbierał tego jako coś złego. Czasami chciałby spoglądać na świat tak jak Castiel.

\- Kiedy żyjesz tak długo jak ja, interesuje cię wszystko. Chociaż ja nie odbieram tak czasu, jak ty. Dla mnie jeden rok nie jest nawet sekundą.

\- A mimo to fascynuje cię coś tak prostego jak drzewa.

\- Nie jestem wymagający.

\- Zauważyłem. Trzeba cię przedstawić telewizji, przyda ci się bardziej niż drzewa.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, Zdaję się na ciebie, jak dotąd nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś.

\- To dopiero wyróżnienie.

Odwiedzili jeszcze kilka sklepów. Castiel kupował coś w każdym, zawsze coś małego, co mógłby postawić na biurku w biurze. Rozmawiali przez cały ten czas, Dean głównie opowiadał Castielowi nieco więcej o koncie bankowym. Gdy wracali do biura, Castiel zaczął więcej opowiadać o swoim podziwie do ludzi. Dean w życiu nie słyszał tylu pochwał na temat ludzkości, co w ciągu tych kilku minut. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może podziwiać ludzi aż tak, a już zwłaszcza doskonały anioł, który jak sam twierdził, widział już niejedno.

Dean musiał przyznać, że dla niego Castiel był tak samo interesujący, jak on dla Castiela. Przez całe życie nie wierzył w anioły, a teraz spędzał z jednym praktycznie cały swój czas i był zafascynowany jego umiejętnościami, ale przede wszystkim interesowało go to, jak postrzega wszystko dookoła, jak uczy się powoli wszystkiego. Jeśli anioł mógłby stać się człowiekiem, to Castiel był na dobrej drodze. A Dean cieszyłby się, że byłby tego częścią. Oczywiście jeśli Castiel chciałby tego samego. Zdecydowanie nie cieszyłby się, gdyby anioł zaczął rozpaczać nad utraconą anielskością. Gdyby jednak chciał zostać człowiekiem, Dean by mu pomógł. Ale który anioł miałby ochotę zostać takim niedoskonałym stworzeniem? Jaki powód mógłby być dość ważny, by się na to odważył?

Dean zaparkował przed biurem FBI i zgasił silnik. Żaden z nich nie wysiadł z samochodu, po prostu siedzieli dalej. Stanęli przed poważnym problemem w postaci zakupów, które były w bagażniku.

\- Wiesz, jeśli nie masz gdzie trzymać tych ubrań, to możesz je zostawić u mnie i u Sama – zaoferował Dean. – Tam będą bezpieczne i pod ręką.

\- Jeśli nie sprawi to wam obu kłopotów.

\- To żaden problem.

Dean złapał za klamkę, by wysiąść, ale Castiel go zatrzymał mówiąc:

\- Dziękuję, Dean, że zabrałeś mnie do tej galerii. Dobrze się bawiłem.

Duma, która go teraz rozpierała, była nie do opisania. Castiel patrzył na niego z wdzięcznością, uśmiechając się przy tym. Jeśli przez swój wypad na miasto wpadli w kłopoty, to miał to gdzieś. Opłacało się to zrobić dla tego uśmiechu.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł i odwzajemnił uśmiech anioła.

Wreszcie wysiedli z Impali i udali się z powrotem do pracy. Torby z ubraniami Castiela zostały w bagażniku, ale anioł zabrał ze sobą rzeczy, które kupił później w innych sklepach.

Weszli do biura i usiedli przy swoich biurkach. Dean od razu zabrał się za pisanie raportu i robił to z dużo większą chęcią niż wcześniej. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Castiela, który o swoich obowiązkach całkowicie zapomniał i teraz zajmował się ustawianiem swoich zakupów na biurku. Różne figurki, jakiś łapacz snów, przycisk do papieru, wiele tego było. Gdy skończył, na biurku pozostało niewiele wolnego miejsca, ale Castiel był zadowolony z siebie, a Dean cieszył się, bo jego prezent znajdował się na honorowym miejscu, na środku biurka.


	21. Spotkajmy się w Betanii

Dean dawno nie czuł się tak wspaniale jak teraz. Jego relacje z Castielem wróciły do normy sprzed kłótni, wampir siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą i nie zapowiadało się na żadną katastrofę. W tym momencie, Dean kochał swoje życie jak nic innego.

Sam nie miał tyle szczęścia, co jego starszy brat. Chodził naburmuszony i denerwował się o wszystko. W takich momentach nawet Dean nie chciał mu wchodzić w drogę. Nie był głupi, Sam był od niego wyższy i cięższy. Gdyby zaszarżował na Deana, połamałby mu wszystkie kości, a te akurat chciał mieć w jednym kawałku.

Powód złości Sama był prosty. Bobby wciąż nie dał mu obiecanego zadania. Dał mu coś w zastępstwo i można by to było nazwać zadaniem, gdyby obowiązki Sama nie polegały na konsultacji, podczas gdy inna para agentów pojechała w teren. Nie tego odczekiwał po powrocie ze świąt. Był równie rozczarowany co wściekły, miał już dość brania go za słabego agenta, który z niczym sobie nie poradzi. Może i nie miał doświadczenia, ale to nie znaczyło, że był głupi.

Za każdym razem, gdy Sam mu się żalił, Dean znowu zaczynał żałować, że Castiel był jego partnerem. Gdyby było na odwrót, Sam już dawno dostałby to, czego chciał najbardziej: poważnej sprawy. Niestety anioły musiały się wtrącić i wszystko zepsuć, głównie życie zawodowe Sama.

Obaj szykowali się rano do pracy. Dean nie mógł się doczekać całego dnia z Castielem, nawet jeśli mieliby go spędzić w archiwum na porządkowaniu akt. Z aniołem nawet coś takiego było interesującym zadaniem.

Dean stał w łazience, wiążąc krawat i nucąc do siebie jedną z piosenek Zeppelinów, gdy w progu stanął Sam, z nieciekawym wyrazem twarzy. Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się, nie przestając wiązać krawatu.

\- Co tam, Sammy? – zapytał.

\- Sam – poprawił i podszedł bliżej brata. Nie wyglądał na kogoś w nastroju do żartów, w zasadzie był bardzo poważny. – Musisz pogadać z Bobbym.

\- Znowu?

\- Nigdy z nim tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałeś – przypomniał mu Sam. – Chociaż cię prosiłem.

\- Sam, to nie ode mnie zależy, czy dostaniesz własne śledztwo.

\- Ale możesz poświadczyć, że się już nadaję na coś większego – mówił dalej. – Proszę, Dean, pogadaj z nim. To dla mnie ważne.

Mógł porozmawiać, czemu nie, nic go to nie kosztowało, a jeśli mogło uszczęśliwić Sama, to nie trzeba go było szczególnie namawiać. Problem był w tym, że nie wierzył, że jego opinia cokolwiek zmieni. Jeśli Bobby uzna, że Sam nie jest jeszcze gotowy, to za nic w świecie nie da mu sprawy. Chyba że anioły znów się wtrącą. To było w tej chwili jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji, w końcu anioły już dwa razy przydzieliły Sama do sprawy, w którą były zamieszane stworzenia nadnaturalne. W ich oczach musiał już być gotowy. Albo po prostu anioły lubiły się znęcać nad ludźmi i wrzucać ich na głęboką wodę, nie dając im przedtem pobawić się trochę w kałuży. Z nim zrobiły tak samo. To podtrzymywało jego teorię na temat tego, że anioły to banda wrednych kutasów ze skrzydełkami. Tylko Castiel był okej. Poznał tylko dwa anioły, ale był pewny, że reszta wcale nie jest lepsza niż Uriel.

\- Dobra, pogadam z Bobbym – zgodził się. Sam od razu się rozchmurzył.

\- Okej. Dzięki.

\- Tak, tak. A teraz wyłaź, chcę się jeszcze wysikać.

Sam szybko wyszedł i też poszedł się szykować. Dziesięć minut później byli już w Impali i jechali do biura. Dobry humor Deana udzielił się nieco Samowi, który wreszcie nie wyglądał jak czterolatek, któremu skradziono łopatkę w piaskownicy.

Po wyjściu z samochodu Dean przeciągnął się i spojrzał na okno swojego biura. Castiel nie stał przy nim, co było dziwne. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło, ale może anioł po prostu siedział przy biurku albo szwendał się po budynku.

\- Dean, pamiętaj, żeby porozmawiać z Bobbym – przypomniał mu Sam, gdy razem weszli do windy.

\- Pogadam z nim w południe – obiecał.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim teraz.

\- Stary, nie zapomnę.

\- Teraz, Dean – powtórzył dobitniej.

\- Dobra, już do niego idę. – Dean wcisnął guzik ostatniego piętra. Sam był strasznie niecierpliwy. – Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo.

Sam wysiadł wcześniej, a chwilę później winda zatrzymała się na piętrze, na którym pierwotnie chciał wysiąść Dean. Spojrzał w stronę biura licząc na to, że dojrzy Castiela, ale żaluzje były zasłonięte. Nawet gdyby nie to, pewnie i tak by mu się nie udało go zobaczyć. Nie miał pojęcia, co on sobie wyobrażał. Że anioł stoi w drzwiach i czeka na jego przybycie?

Dean przywitał się po drodze z kilkoma osobami, nie przestawał się też uśmiechać, ale gdy dotarł do biura Bobby'ego, dobry humor uleciał z niego jak powietrze z balonika. Coś mu mówiło, że wydarzyło się coś złego. Czuł to w kościach i trochę obawiał się otworzyć drzwi przed sobą. Ostrożnie złapał za klamkę i nacisnął ją. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się znaleźć właśnie tego po wejściu do środka. Castiel tu był. To wyjaśniało jego nieobecność przy oknie. Jednak to co zwróciło uwagę Deana, to teczka, którą trzymał w rękach. Akta sprawy wampira, rozpoznał po numerze.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, zarówno Bobby'ego jak i Castiela.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział Bobby. – Popełniono kolejne morderstwo.

\- Kiedy?

\- Dwie godziny temu – odpowiedział Castiel. – Musimy iść.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o miły dzień. Nie że nie cieszył się na wieść o wampirze, chciał go złapać i mieć już to śledztwo za sobą, ale nie obraziłby się gdyby krwiopijca poczekał dzień dłużej. Albo lepiej, gdyby oddał się prosto w ich ręce i oszczędził im kłopotów.

Dean wiedział, że dojechanie na miejsce zbrodni jest teraz najważniejsze, ale musiał jeszcze wspomnieć Sama, zanim pojadą. W przeciwnym razie jego młodszy braciszek mógłby mu urwać łeb.

\- Ej, Bobby, chciałem zapytać... – Nie zdążył. Castiel złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, wyprowadzając go z biura. – Hej, nie skończyłem! – zaprotestował, próbując zawrócić, ale nie miał szans przeciw sile anioła.

\- Nie mamy czasy – powiedział Castiel.

\- Trup nigdzie nie ucieknie.

Castiel z wielką siłą nacisnął przycisk w windzie, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę Deana.

\- Morderstwo popełniono dwie godziny temu – powtórzył. – Może uda mi się odnaleźć ślad dość świeży, by wytopić wampira.

\- Tak jak wtedy z Gordonem – przypomniał sobie. Weszli do windy.

Castiel przytaknął.

\- Dokładnie. Cokolwiek chciałeś powiedzieć Bobby'emu, to może poczekać.

Winda zatrzymała się na parterze. Castiel wyszedł z niej, stawiając tak długie kroki, że Dean musiał za nim potruchtać, by się zrównać.

\- Skąd wiadomo, że to w ogóle wampir – zapytał.

\- Rana na gardle i ciało pozbawione krwi. Nie sądzę, by było to co innego.

Dean nie miał już więcej argumentów. Musiał zamilknąć i po prostu jechać na miejsce. Martwił się tylko o Sama, który na pewno będzie rozczarowany.

Do morderstwa doszło w dzielnicy Loop, niedaleko jeziora. Zwłoki znalezione w uliczce pomiędzy dwoma budynkami odgrodzono taśmą policyjną, przy której stały dwa radiowozy policyjne i wóz z technikami od FBI. Miejsce zbrodni przyciągnęło kilka ciekawskich osób, ale niewiele mogli zobaczyć. Dean sam nie widział dobrze sprzed taśmy policyjnej, ale gdy ją przekroczył i zrobił kilka kroków w przód, w końcu zobaczył leżące na chodniku ciało mężczyzny. Tak jak mówił Castiel, na szyi była rana po ugryzieniu. Gdyby jednak nie wiedział, co zabiło faceta, w życiu nie zorientowałby się, że to robota wampira. Ślad nie był po dwóch kłach, ale po ich całym zestawie. Takim samym, jaki widział u Gordona. W dodatku rana wyglądała na nieco poszarpaną, a z tyłu szyi mężczyzna miał chyba kolejną.

Skóra ofiary była przeraźliwie biała, tak jak skóra Anity. Leżał na brzuchu, więc musiał zostać zaatakowany od tyłu.

Castiel od razu podszedł do zwłok, a następnie zaczął się rozglądać po uliczce. Szukał śladu wampira, Dean musiał więc odegrać swoją rolę sam.

\- Są jacyś świadkowie? – spytał sierżanta kierującego poczynaniami policjantów. Technicy czekali przy wozie, aż Dean z Castielem obejrzą ciało.

\- Nie naoczni – odparł sierżant. – Staruszek mieszkający w jednym z bloków wyszedł wyrzucić śmieci do kontenera i znalazł tego faceta leżącego na ziemi.

Dean obejrzał się w poszukiwaniu staruszka i w końcu znalazł go przy radiowozie, rozmawiającego z jednym z policjantów. Miał krew na rękach.

\- Dotykał ciała?

\- Sprawdzał, czy facet jeszcze żyje.

Dean znowu się rozejrzał, tym razem w poszukiwaniu kamer, które mogły uwiecznić atak wampira, być może także jego twarz. Niestety ulica była ich kompletnie pozbawiona. Nie było zresztą pewności, czy wampir nie byłby sprytniejszy i nie zasłonił twarzy. Znowu.

\- Jacyś inni świadkowie?

\- Żadni. Nie wiem, cholera, kto to był, ale nieźle załatwił biedaka.

\- Wie pan, sierżancie, jak mogło dojść do ataku?

Zadawał te pytania, by Castiel miał więcej czasu na szukanie śladu. Anioł stał spory kawałek od ciała i wyglądał, jakby dostał migrenę, bo przykładał palce do skroni. Dean nieco się zaniepokoił, ale nie mógł odejść od sierżanta nie wysłuchując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Ofiara weszła w uliczkę tamtędy – powiedział, pokazując kierunek. – Poczym została zaatakowana po drugiej stronie. Napastnik pozbawił ją krwi i zostawił, przykrywając go niedbale.

\- Znaleźliście coś podejrzanego?

\- Póki co nie, ale może wasi technicy coś znajdą.

Dean przytaknął i podziękował sierżantowi. W końcu mógł podejść do Castiela, który dalej stał w tej samej pozycji.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? – spytał, starając się spojrzeć w twarz aniołowi, ten jednak uciekał ze wzrokiem.

\- Nie rozumiem – wyszeptał Castiel.

\- Co?

\- Ślad jest tak wyraźny. Jakby dopiero chwilę temu wampir opuścił to miejsce.

Serce Deana zabiło mocniej z podekscytowania. Czy to było to? Czyżby wampir był na tyle nieostrożny, że kręcił się po okolicy nim znaleziono ciało? Z tak wyraźnym śladem Castiel mógł go odnaleźć praktycznie bez żadnego problemu.

\- Możesz nim podążyć? – spytał dla pewności.

\- Tak, bez problemu.

Anioł w końcu na niego spojrzał i Dean z ulgą zauważył, że nic mu nie jest. Już się bał, że Castiel zwariował od tego szukania śladu.

\- Okej. Zaczekaj na mnie w Impali, ja jakoś załatwię naszą nieobecność tutaj.

Castiel przytaknął, a Dean szybko wyjaśnił sierżantowi, że jadą obejrzeć mieszkanie ofiary, którego adres znaleźli w portfelu. Policjant to łyknął, bo czemu miałby być podejrzliwy? Dean wrócił do samochodu, Castiel siedział już w środku.

\- Jedź prosto, powiem ci, kiedy skręcać – polecił. Miał zamknięte oczy i skupiał się na śladzie wampira.

Castiel poprowadził go nieco na północ, a potem kazał skręcić na zachód. Ten wampir nie kręcił się w kółko jak Gordon, więc łatwo było podążać śladem. Nawet dusza Deana nie przeszkadzała aniołowi.

\- Jak myślisz, czemu został na miejscu zbrodni na dłużej? – zapytał Dean, skręcając zgodnie ze wskazówkami anioła na kolejnej przecznicy. – To nie ma sensu, skoro się pożywił, po co pilnować zwłok?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. – Może chciał zobaczyć, kto go ściga. Czy stanowimy zagrożenie. Skręć w lewo.

Dean zakręcił kierownicą i Impala zmieniła kierunek na skrzyżowaniu.

\- Czy wampir może wyczuć w tobie anioła?

\- Nie, pachnę jak normalny człowiek, moje serce bije, a krew płynie żyłami. Nie odróżniłby mnie od normalnego człowieka. Lewo.

\- Więc skąd miałby wiedzieć, że my o nim wiemy?

\- Mógł znaleźć miejsce śmierci Gordona. Nasz zapach tam pozostał.

\- Zaczekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że możemy być cały czas obserwowani przez wampira? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dean. – Co do chuja? Nie chcę posiadać mojego prywatnego Edwarda obserwującego mnie w nocy przez okno.

Wystarczy, że ty się na mnie gapisz, dodał w myślach.

\- Nie zauważyłem w naszej obecności żadnego wampira, Dean – uspokoił go Castiel. – Gdyby nas obserwował, wiedziałbym.

Uspokoiło go to tylko trochę. Świadomość, że jakaś krwiożercza pijawka może siedzieć im obu na ogonie, albo co gorsza, na ognie Sama, przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Najgorsze było to, że Castiel nie mógł być ciągle w pobliżu, by go ostrzegać przed wampirem. Wystarczyłby atak w środku nocy. Powinien pomyśleć o zabezpieczeniu mieszkania przed wampirami. Ale czym? Czosnek nie działał na nie jak w legendach. Jedynym wyjściem byłoby zatrudnienie Castiela jako całodobową ochronę i wykrywacz wampirów. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty w nocy. W dzień nie mógłby jednak obserwować dwóch osób naraz. Albo gdyby wyjechali, a Sam zostałby w Chicago. Wampir miałby go bezbronnego praktycznie na tacy. Nienawidził wampirów.

\- To mnie nie pociesza, Cas – przyznał w końcu. – Ani trochę.

\- Nie pozwolę, by coś stało się tobie albo Samowi. Będę nad wami czuwał.

To już podziałało dużo lepiej, choć wcale nie było pewności, że Castielowi uda się oddalić wszelkie zagrożenia. Mimo to Dean poczuł się lepiej wiedząc, że ma na ramieniu anioła stróża. I że anioł ten nie zapomniał o jego młodszym bracie.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

\- Nie ma za co. Nie masz się czym martwić, być może jeszcze dzisiaj pozbędziemy się wampira na dobre.

\- Mam nadzieję.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza, ale tylko na niecałą minutę.

\- Zatrzymaj się – polecił Castiel. – To tutaj.

Dean wyjrzał przez okno na budynek, przed którym się zatrzymali. Wyglądał normalnie. Okna z zasłonami, kwiaty poustawiane na parapetach, balkony z postawionymi na nich różnymi gratami. Co wampir robiłby w takim miejscu?

\- Jesteś pewien, że to tu? – zapytał. – Może trop się urwał.

\- To tu. Wyczuwam wampira bardzo wyraźnie, musi tu często przychodzić.

Dean dalej nie był przekonany, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić.

\- No dobra. Rozejrzyjmy się. – Wysiedli z auta i podeszli do drzwi wejściowych. Były zamknięte, by dostać się do środka trzeba było zadzwonić domofonem. – Zobaczmy. Waren, Black, Upshaw, Fox... Nic. Żadnego Tepesa. Ani Stokera. Chyba jednak trafiliśmy pod zły adres, Cas.

\- Nie. To tutaj – zapewnił.

\- Hej, spoko, każdy się może pomylić.

Castiel był jednak pewny, że są we właściwym miejscu. Zbiegł szybko ze schodów z powrotem na ulicę i zniknął w zaułku za budynkiem. Dean podążył za nim.

\- To tutaj – powtarzał anioł.

\- Cas? - Dean zaniepokoił się zachowaniem przyjaciela. Nigdy nie widział go takiego.

Castiel rozejrzał się po zaułku. Dean już się do niego zbliżał, gdy anioł szybkim krokiem zniknął w kolejnej odnodze.

\- Cholerne anioły – mruknął pod nosem.

Gdy dołączył do partnera, ten stał przed schodami prowadzącymi do piwnicy budynku. To już wyglądało jak miejsce, w którym mógłby ukrywać się wampir.

Piwnica była kiedyś używana jako klub. Dean wywnioskował to po starym szyldzie, który wisiał nad wejściem. Klub został zamknięty, ale ślady jego działalności pozostały. Miejsce jednak nie było opuszczone, a świadczyły o tym pozrywane deski, którymi zabito drzwi. Fragmenty drewna leżały u podnóża schodów, a brak brudu w jednym miejscu potwierdzał, że drzwi były otwierane.

\- Będziemy potrzebować latarki – stwierdził Dean. Wątpił, że do piwnicy jest jeszcze doprowadzane światło. – Mam jedną w samochodzie, zaczekaj.

Chwilę później byli już gotowi do wejścia. Castiel wszedł pierwszy, bo widział w ciemności nawet bez latarki i szybciej zorientował się w sytuacji.

Wnętrze klubu było w opłakanym stanie, jego właściciel nawet nie zabrał stolików i krzeseł, które teraz walały się w kątach, nie było jednak żadnego mebla na środku pomieszczeń. Dean poświecił po ścianach i znalazł przejście do następnego pomieszczenia. Ze swojego miejsca widział, że jest tam bar.

\- Jest kolejne piętro – wyszeptał Castiel. – Czuję wampira, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest, musimy przeszukać cały klub.

\- Ty weź dół.

Nim zdążył unieść stopę z podłogi, Castiel położył mu rękę na ramieniu i podał swoją broń.

\- Nie zapomnij tego – powiedział i szybko zszedł jeszcze niżej do klubu. Dean patrzył za nim przez chwilę.

\- Dzięki, Cas – wyszeptał i ruszył przed siebie, w jednej dłoni trzymając latarkę, a w drugiej anielskie ostrze.

Opuszczony klub był upiornym miejscem. Wszędzie był kurz, puste butelki i porozbijane szklanki. Dean czuł zapach stęchlizny nawet na języku, choć część klubu wyglądała na wysprzątaną. Ostrożnie podszedł do baru i zajrzał za niego. Leżało tam kilka książek, nowych książek, nie zostały więc tu zostawione w dniu zamknięcia klubu. Przyjrzał się tytułom. Skowyt Allena Ginsberga, Tęcza grawitacji Thomasa Pynchona i kilka innych amerykańskich klasyków. Wampir miał ciekawy gust.

Pod barem oprócz książek stała też niewielka lampka, ale gdy Dean nacisnął włącznik nic się nie stało. Po co wampirowi lampka, skoro nawet nie ma zasilania w tym miejscu?

Dean wyszedł zza baru i rozglądał się dalej, świecąc na stosy mebli, za którymi mógł się ukrywać wampir. Nie słyszał Castiela chodzącego piętro niżej, słyszał tylko własne kroki i walące serce. Był pewny, że wampir może je usłyszeć i już się oblizuje na myśl o kolejnym posiłku.

Dean miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale niemal czuł oddech na karku. Aż wszystkie włosy na ciele stawały mu dęba, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł dreszcz.

Odwrócił się na wszelki wypadek, ale za sobą miał tylko ciemność. Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i ruszył dalej do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Tym razem znalazł stanowisko DJ'a, z którego zabrano cały sprzęt. Na podwyższeniu walało się jednak kilka kabli.

Tutaj również meble odsunięto pod ścianę, tylko jeden stolik i jedno krzesło nie zostały rzucone niedbale. Dean podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że oba meble są czyste, czyli były używane. W dodatku na stoliku leżała kolejna książka, Kompleks Portnoya Philipa Rotha. Dean nigdy o niej nie słyszał, ale biorąc pod uwagę pozostałe książki, musiała być to kolejna amerykańska klasyka. Sammy chyba miał kilka takich książek u siebie w pokoju.

Uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie odeszło. Deanowi trzęsły się obie ręce, był sam w ciemności i nie wiedział, gdzie jest wampir i kiedy zaatakuje. Wzrok już mu się nieco przyzwyczaił, ale nadal widział słabo, a latarka nie dawała zbyt wiele świata. Nie powinien był pozwalać Castielowi odchodzić. Razem mogliby przeszukać te pomieszczenia, może mieliby szczęście i wampir by im nie umknął.

Wziął kolejne kilka głębokich wdechów i uspokoił się. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zachęcać wampira do ataku. Upewnił się, że nic nie stoi za nim i skupił się znowu na stoliku. Zaczął oświetlać podłogę obok niego, szukając kolejnych śladów obecności wampira. Kiedy snop światła padł na listwę, Dean zauważył kabel biegnący wzdłuż ściany. Nie widział, gdzie znajduje się drugi koniec, ale pierwszy biegł do skrzynki z bezpiecznikami umieszczonej obok stanowiska DJ'a. Dean podszedł bliżej i dostrzegł stojącą obok skrzynki lodówkę. Dotknął jej, była ciepła, niedawno działała. Po otworzeniu drzwiczek jego oczom ukazały się worki z krwią zwisające w równym rzędzie. Sześć woreczków i każdy z inną grupą. Dean mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, widząc te zapasy. To było obrzydliwe i co gorsza pozbawiało wielu ludzi szansy na przeżycie. Zabijanie najwyraźniej wampirowi nie wystarczało.

Wziął do ręki jeden z woreczków i zauważył, że krew jest w stanie ciekłym, nie zakrzepła, w dodatku wciąż była chłodna. Kolejny dowód na to, że wampir był tu niedawno i prawdopodobnie wciąż jest, a gdy zobaczył, że weszli do jego kryjówki, odciął wszystko od prądu, który skądś pobierał.

Nagły szmer za jego plecami sprawił, że Dean odwrócił się szybko i wycelował latarką w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Serce znów zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe, oddech przyspieszył, a dłonie zrobiły się śliskie od potu.

Jak na złość, baterie w latarce zaczęły szwankować. Światło mignęło kilka razy i pomimo tego, że Dean starał się zmusić je do posłuszeństwa, po chwili zgasło, zostawiając go w kompletnej ciemności z wampirem.

\- Kurwa – przeklął, wyrzucając latarkę i z całej siły zaciskając palce na rękojeści ostrza. Nie podobało mu się jego położenie. Utknął pomiędzy ścianą a podwyższeniem, z którego mógł nastąpić atak. Powinien zawołać Castiela. Anioł w ćwierć sekundy będzie przy nim i obroni go przed atakiem. Nie chciał go jednak wołać. Chciał udowodnić, że poradzi sobie sam. Nie przewidział, że zepsuje mu się latarka, ale to tylko mała niedogodność. Jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć do wyjścia, gdzie światło wpadało z zewnątrz, będzie bezpieczny. Poza tym, ma ostrze, które zabija wszystko. Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?

Usłyszał kroki. Były wolne i bardzo ciche, ale je usłyszał. Z całą pewnością nie należały do Castiela, wiedział to.

Dean zamarł w kącie i nasłuchiwał. Do kroków dołączył oddech, ale nie jego własny. To wampir oddychał gdzieś obok. Być może badał powietrze, szukając jego zapachu. Miał przejebane.

Macając na oślep, Dean wyszukał skrzynkę z bezpiecznikami. Jeśli działała, mógł zapalić światło, wtedy miałby równe szanse. Wampir wciąż poruszał się w ciemności, Dean nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony jak teraz, kiedy był świadom, że w mroku czai się potwór pragnący wyssać z niego krew.

Jego palce natrafiły na otwarcie skrzynki. Drżąc na całym ciele otworzył ją i na oślep zaczął grzebać w środku. Nie obchodziło go, że prąd może go porazić, miał nóż na gardle, potrzebował światła.

Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, ale w całym pomieszczeniu nagle rozbłysły lampy. Oślepiły go, ale jeszcze bardziej zraniły one wampira, który zasyczał z bólu i z zaskoczenia na coś wpadł. Dean usłyszał jak krzesła opadają na podłogę.

Jego wzrok szybko przyzwyczaił się do światła. Dean wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki z bronią gotową do ataku i zbliżył się do wampira, który zgarbiony zasłaniał oczy przed blaskiem.

Światło dodało Deanowi odwagi. Teraz to on miał przewagę i wampira na swojej łasce. Chciał zbliżyć się do niego i zabić go jak najszybciej, póki miał szansę, ale wampir poruszył się nagle i uniósł głowę. Dean zamarł.

\- Benny? – wydukał z niedowierzaniem.

To nie mógł być on. Benny umarł, to umysł płatał mu figle. Oczy jeszcze nie wydobrzały po czasie spędzonym w ciemnościach i widział to, czego nie było. Albo to wampir próbował go omamić. A może to wszystko mu się po prostu śni? Może za chwile obudzi się we własnym łóżku i będzie musiał iść do pracy. Nie było mowy, by Benny żył. Widział jego śmierć, widział jego ciało, był na jego pogrzebie!

Dean cofnął się trwożnie, gdy Benny, albo ten ktoś, kto się pod niego podszywał, wyprostował się i zrobił krok w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, bracie.

Benny zawsze go tak nazywał, bo byli dla siebie jak bracia. Po Samie to Benny był dla niego najbliższa osobą, wiele rzeczy robili razem, często spędzali razem wolne dni, zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć. Ale przezwisko nie dowodziło niczego. Wiele osób wiedziało, jak Benny się do niego zwraca, to nie była żadna tajemnica. To musi być sztuczka. Musi!

\- Ty nie żyjesz – powiedział. Tylko na tyle go było teraz stać.

Benny uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce.

\- Trudno mnie zabić.

Dean dalej nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Nie chciał uwierzyć, bo bał się, że to nieprawda. Ciężko mu było pogodzić się ze śmiercią Benny'ego, a gdy w końcu to zrobił, ten powrócił zza grobu. I niby w jaki sposób?

\- Byłem na twoim pogrzebie. – Próbował przekonać sam siebie, że to tylko halucynacja, nic więcej.

\- Wiem. Ja też – wyznał.

\- Muszę mieć zwidy – wyszeptał Dean. – To tylko halucynacja.

Naprawdę chciał wierzyć w coś zupełnie innego. Że jego przyjaciel wciąż żyje tylko z jakiegoś powodu postanowił się przed nim ukrywać. Tylko skąd miał wiedzieć, że to naprawdę Benny? Skąd miał wiedzieć, że nie zwariował albo nie był to duch? Nie chciał się rozczarować i znowu przechodzić przez to wszystko. Pierwszy raz był wystarczająco okropny.

\- To naprawdę ja, Dean – powiedział Benny.

Nie miał żadnych podstaw, by mu wierzyć. Równie dobrze mogła to być pułapka. Ale znał Benny'ego, wiedział jak się zachowuje, a instynkt mu podpowiadał, że to naprawdę on. To był Benny, cały i zdrowy. Żywy. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy, a już na pewno nie w takim miejscu. Ale był tu i na Boga, stęsknił się za nim. Castiel zdołał jakoś zapełnić tę pustkę, ale nigdy nie mógł w pełni zastąpić jego najlepszego przyjaciela. To były dwie, zupełnie inne osoby, które choć były dla niego ważne, to jednak w różny sposób. Nie lubił Castiela mniej niż Benny'ego, lubił go po prostu w inny sposób, ale równie mocno.

\- Ty sukinsynu – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

Podszedł szybko do przyjaciela i uściskał z całej siły. Benny natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk. To wciąż było trudne do uwierzenia, że żył, ale Dean cieszył się z tego powodu. Przez cały ten czas obwiniał się o śmierć Benny'ego, nawet gdy w końcu pogodził się z jego śmiercią. Teraz znowu mógł zaznać spokoju. Znowu mogło być tak jak dawniej.

Odsunęli się od siebie, ale tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dean nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać na widok przyjaciela. Benny tak samo.

\- Minęło sporo czasu, bracie – powiedział.

\- Za dużo – przyznał mu rację Dean. – Gdzie się podziewałeś?

Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie był przez te wszystkie miesiące i czemu nie powiedział mu, że żyje. Trochę go to bolało. Benny zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, jeśli musiał upozorować swoją śmierć, mógł mu z tym pomóc.

Benny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tu i ówdzie – odpowiedział. – Oswajałem się z myślą, że Benny Lafitte nie żyje w oczach całego świata. Co u ciebie? Jak Sam?

Benny zawsze pytał o Sama, był też jego przyjacielem. Dogadywali się podczas ich wspólnej sprawy, a Sam podziwiał go niemal tak samo mocno jak Deana, który zawsze mógł ufać Benny'emu w kwestii bezpieczeństwa brata. Tak jak ufał mu w innych aspektach swojego życia.

\- W porządku. Usiłuje dorwać własną sprawę – pochwalił się.

\- Dean, odejdź od niego.

Dean odwrócił się zaskoczony słysząc za sobą głos Castiela. Anioł zmierzał szybkim krokiem w ich stronę i stanął pomiędzy nim a Bennym.

Benny odsunął się i napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gotowy w każdej chwili zaatakować Castiela. Nie miałby jednak z nim żadnych szans.

\- Cas?

\- On jest niebezpieczny – powiedział anioł, wyjmując niewiadomo skąd drugie ostrze.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz, Cas? – zapytał Dean. Położył dłoń na ramieniu anioła, by w razie czego powstrzymać go przed atakiem. – To Benny, mój były partner, opowiadałem ci o nim.

Czy Castiel zapomniał o nim, czy coś rzuciło mu się na mózg w tych ciemnościach?

\- On nie jest człowiekiem – mówił dalej Castiel, nie spuszczają z oczu Benny'ego, który uśmiechał się drwiąco w jego kierunku.

\- Co?

\- To wampir, Dean.

Wampir? Co za niedorzeczność! Benny nie mógł być wampirem, nie pozwoliłby na coś takiego, nie zostałby potworem. Jasne że to wyjaśniało jego obecność tutaj, ale Castielowi musiało się coś pomylić od nadmiaru sygnałów. Pewnie nawet on wydawał się teraz dla anioła wampirem, tyle było tu śladów obecności krwiopijcy. Mimo to musiał usłyszeć drugą opinię.

\- Benny?

Castiel nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć. Uniósł ostrze i zrobił krok w stronę Benny'ego.

\- Trzeba go zabić – zdecydował.

Dean szybko stanął pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi, zatrzymując Castiela dłonią położoną na jego piersi. Anioł zatrzymał się choć bez wątpienia mógłby odsunąć Deana na bok i dopiąć swego.

\- Nie, Cas, czekaj! – poprosił. – Nie możesz go tak po prostu zabić.

Castiel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego, że go zatrzymano. Wpatrywał się w Benny'ego z mordem w oczach, ale gdy odpowiedział Deanowi, spojrzał w oczy jemu.

\- To wampir – powtórzył.

\- Nie wiemy tego.

\- Ja wiem.

\- Możesz się mylić.

\- Nigdy się nie mylę.

Obaj spojrzeli na Benny'ego, który wcale się nie uśmiechał i nie wyglądał, jakby Castiel rzeczywiście bredził. Wprost przeciwnie, był śmiertelnie poważny. Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel może wcale się nie pomylił. Potwierdziły to słowa Benny'ego:

\- Dean, twój koleżka mówi prawdę – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Jestem wampirem. Dlatego jeszcze żyję.

Dean spoglądał na przyjaciela w jeszcze większym szoku niż chwilę temu kiedy odkrył, że wcale nie umarł. Wampir. Pieprzony wampir! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, to była jakaś chora gra. Czemu nagle świat uznał, że nie dość mocno dostał w życiu po dupie? Czemu najpierw stracił przyjaciela, by później się okazało, że jednak żyje i to jako wampir? Co to w ogóle był za chory żart? Nie pisał się na to. Nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje. Myślał, że przyjaźń z aniołem to wystarczająco wielkie dziwactwo, a teraz jeszcze dowiedział się, że przyjaźnił się z wampirem, groźnym potworem zabijającym ludzi. Jak długo Benny nim był? Czy kiedykolwiek zamierzał mu w ogóle o tym powiedzieć?

W głowie Deana panował chaos. Wszystko mu się poplątało, wróciły wspomnienia z dnia morderstwa Benny'ego, ale dalej bardzo niewyraźne. Czy był już wtedy wampirem? Czy to dlatego przeżył?

Wpatrywał się w przyjaciela w milczeniu, próbując to sobie wszystko ułożyć w logiczną całość, ale nie był w stanie. Castiel stojący za nim przyłożył mu dłoń między łopatkami, jakby próbując go uspokoić, ale to nie pomagało. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku.

\- Jak? – wydusił w końcu z siebie.

\- Przemieniono mnie, gdy szukaliśmy tego złodzieja. A potem postrzelono, by wszystko wyglądało na morderstwo – wyjaśnił Benny. – Nie umarłem, ale wszyscy wzięli mnie za martwego.

Czyli Benny nic przed nim nie ukrywał. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale tylko na chwilę.

\- Wysysasz z ludzi krew – powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu Benny, nieco urażony brakiem zaufania Deana. – Nie bezpośrednio. Nie mógłbym tego robić. Kupuję krew na czarnym rynku. Nigdy jeszcze nie ugryzłem człowieka. Piję krew, a nie ludzi, przysięgam.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – wtrącił się Castiel. – Jesteś wampirem, trzeba się ciebie pozbyć.

\- Nie, Cas, czekaj – zatrzymał go znowu Dean. – Daj nam chwilę, okej?

Castiel spojrzał na Benny'ego groźnie i niechętnie odszedł na bok. Prawdopodobnie dalej mógł wszystko słyszeć z tej odległości, ale Dean wolał nie mieć go zbyt blisko. Nie w tym stanie.

\- Ten twój nowy partner... Jest nerwowy – zauważył Benny, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie.

Dean nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc to.

\- Głównie sztywny – sprostował, zerkając na partnera. – Nie rozumie żadnego żartu, w ogóle nic nie rozumie. Czasami brakuje mi twoich docinek, on tego nie potrafi.

\- Przez cały ten czas myślałem, że dali cię Sama na partnera – przyznał Benny. – On przynajmniej by mnie lubił.

\- Cas jest czasami sztywnym dupkiem, ale to porządny facet.

Tym razem obaj spojrzeli na Castiela, który nie pozostał im dłużny. Anioł jednak bardziej skupił się na Bennym i na przesyłaniu mu gróźb samym spojrzeniem.

\- Chyba za mną nie przepada.

\- Bo cię nie zna – wyjaśnił Dean. – I jesteś... no cóż, wampirem. Gdyby nie to pewnie byście się polubili. A poza tym, on jest aniołem.

Benny nie wyglądał na ani trochę zaskoczonego.

\- W to akurat łatwo mi uwierzyć. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, że istnieją nie tylko Homo Sapiens.

\- Ta, to całkiem niezłe cholerstwo – zgodził się Dean.

\- Jak się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałeś? – zapytał Benny.

\- Te skrzydlaty przyjemniaczek mi powiedział. – Dean uśmiechnął się, gdy Castiel zmrużył oczy słysząc to przezwisko. – To część ich projektu mającego uświadomić ludzi o istnieniu istot nadprzyrodzonych.

\- Nigdy nie wierzyłem w anioły. Ale to nawet ma sens.

\- A ja nie wierzyłem w wampiry – wyznał. – Jakim cudem cię to spotkało?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Skoro żyłeś ten cały czas, czemu do mnie nie przyszedłeś?

To go najbardziej teraz bolało. Że Benny nie ufał mu dość, by szukać u niego pomocy.

\- I co miałem powiedzieć? Że jestem wampirem? Że słyszę najcichszy szmer, a ostre światło mnie oślepia? Że muszę pić ludzką krew, by przeżyć? Zaufaj mi, Dean, miałem sporo spraw na głowie przez te miesiące. Musiałem się przyzwyczaić do tego, czym jestem. Musiałem powstrzymywać rosnące pragnienie. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak ciężko było być na własnym pogrzebie i nie myśleć o tym, by kogoś ugryźć.

\- Tak, łapię. Widziałem nowonarodzonego wampira. Prawie zabił mi brata.

\- Sam? – zdziwił się Benny. – Co się stało?

\- To był Gordon. Został przemieniony, mieliśmy go szukać. Sam nie chciał wrócić do biura, poszedł ze mną i Castielem, omal nie przypłacając tego życiem – opowiedział w skrócie. – Domyślam się, jak trudne to musiało być dla ciebie. Ale co ze mną? Co z twoją narzeczoną? Nie pomyślałeś, żeby nas odwiedzić? Teraz jakoś sobie radzisz.

\- To nie jest takie proste.

\- Wiesz co jeszcze nie było proste? – zapytał wściekle. – To że przez te miesiące obwiniałem siebie za twoją śmierć. Myślałem, że to z mojej winy zginąłeś, myślałem, że nie żyjesz! W pewnym sensie nadal tak myślę. Jesteś wampirem, czy one nie są w jakiś sposób martwe?

\- Nie czuję się martwy – przyznał Benny. – W zasadzie czuję się jakbym zmartwychwstał. Jak Łazarz.

\- Spore porównanie jak na potwora – wtrącił się Castiel, podchodząc do nich z powrotem. Znowu stanął pomiędzy Deanem a Bennym, by trzymać wampira na dystans.

\- Oh, przepraszam. Uraziłem twoje uczucia religijne, człowieku? – odgryzł się Benny.

\- Przestańcie obaj – nakazał Dean.

\- Nie przestanę – oznajmił Castiel. – Nie dopóki ten wampir nie wyjaśni jakim cudem trafiliśmy do niego z miejsca zbrodni.

Dean całkiem zapomniał, po co tu przyszli. Cała ta rewelacja z Bennym namieszała mu w głowie. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen, ale chwilowo musiał odłożyć swoje uczucia na bok, bo Castiel zadał bardzo ważne pytanie.

\- Benny?

\- Nie będę kłamał. Byłem tam. – Dean wstrzymał oddech, oczekując na dalszą część. – Ale nie zabiłem nikogo. Już to mówiłem, nie pożywiam się bezpośrednio od ludzi.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci wierzyć? – zapytał Castiel.

\- Nie możesz tego stwierdzić jak ze wszystkimi? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Nie u wszystkich ludzi widać kłamstwo – wyjaśnił. – Ciebie też nie zawsze mogę rozszyfrować.

\- Raju, twoje moce są kompletnie bezużyteczne.

Castiel przez moment wyglądał na urażonego tą uwagą, ale nic nie powiedział.

Nie mogąc liczyć na anioła, Dean musiał sam podjąć decyzję, czy uwierzyć Benny'emu, czy nie.

\- Mówię prawdę, Dean – zapewnił.

Benny nigdy wcześniej go nie okłamał. Fakt, ukrywał się przed nim kilka miesięcy i nie powiedział, że żyje, ale być może rzeczywiście nie miał wyboru. To nie zmieniało faktu, że Benny zawsze był z nim szczery. Nawet jeśli teraz był wampirem, nie mogło się wiele zmienić.

\- Wierzę ci – powiedział w końcu.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i gotowy się kłócić, ale nim się odezwał, cała trójka usłyszała kroki.

\- Spodziewasz się gości? – spytał Dean.

\- To wampiry – odparł. – Znaleźli mnie.

\- Kto?

Wampiry o których mówił Benny weszły do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali. Była ich tylko czwórka, ale z wysuniętymi zębami gotowymi do ataku. Wszystkie wampiry spoglądały tylko na niego i Castiela, na Benny'ego nie zwracały nawet uwagi. To nie po niego przyszli. Albo ogłupiła ich jadalna ofiara.

Dean wciąż miał ostrze od Castiela i bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Nie chciał polegać tylko na ochronie przyjaciół, chciał także bronić się sam, nie lubił być uzależniony od innych.

Castiel stanął przed nim, stanowiąc pierwszą przeszkodę na drodze wampirów. Benny stał po jego prawej stronie, a gdy Dean na niego spojrzał, przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie planował wcześniej udawać, że wampiryzm Benny'ego to bujda, ale gdyby tak zrobił, teraz za nic by mu to nie wyszło. Benny się uśmiechał, a jego ogromny zestaw kłów nie mieścił mu się w ustach. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy potwór, był nawet straszniejszy niż pozostała czwórka.

Wampiry przed nimi nie wyglądały na doświadczone. W ich oczach widać było głód, musiały być nowonarodzone, a sądząc po obdartych i brudnych ubraniach, ich stwórca nie wysilał się z szukaniem idealnych kandydatów tylko przemienił jakichś bezdomnych, za którymi nikt by nie tęsknił.

Dean nie był pewny, kto zaatakował pierwszy, wampiry czy Castiel, który szybko doskoczył do pierwszego przeciwnika i wbił mu ostrze w brzuch. Wnętrzności wampira zaświeciły od wyładowań, które ogarnęły jego ciało, to nie był jednak najlepszy moment, by przyglądać się temu dłużej.

Benny również ruszył do ataku. Rzucił się na jednego z wampirów i powalił na ziemie. Tylko tyle zdążył zarejestrować Dean, niż sam stał się celem ataku. Najwyższy z wampirów wyminął walczącego z następnym przeciwnikiem Castiela i doskoczył do Deana w ciągu ułamków sekund. Chociaż był przygotowany, wampir i tak go zranił. Stwór celował w szyję, jego zęby zadrasnęły Deana, nim ten zdążył wbić ostrze w jego klatkę piersiową.

Wampir stęknął i osunął się na ziemie. Czystą ręką Dean dotknął rany na szyi, która dość mocno krwawiła, na szczęście nie oberwał w tętnicę.

Gdy się rozejrzał, zauważył, że Castiel poradził już sobie z drugim wampirem, którego ciało leżało na ziemi obok pierwszego poległego. Benny również skończył, pozbawił głowy wampira, z którym walczył. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ją odgryzł.

To było proste.

Castiel od razu znalazł się przy Deanie, gdy tylko zobaczył, że jest ranny. Dean zapewnił go, że nic mu nie jest, nie miał teraz czasu na rozhisteryzowanego anioła, nie dał mu się nawet uleczyć. Skupił się na Bennym, który powoli odwrócił się w ich stronę. Zębów wampira już nie było, ale świeża krew spływała po brodzie mężczyzny.

Benny popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, ale zaraz potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Dean nie był pewny, o co chodzi, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak zęby ponownie się wysuwają.

Kurwa, pomyślał, przypominając sobie o ranie na szyi. Może jednak powinien był pozwolić się od razu uleczyć.

Benny, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale nim zdążył zrobić kolejny, Castiel zasłonił Deana własnym ciałem. Dean czuł moc emanującą z anioła, miał wrażenie, że tworzy wokół nich obu szczelny kokon, mający ich chronić. Benny najwyraźniej też wyczuł tę moc, bo wyglądał jakby go ona otrzeźwiła. Zęby schowały się, a Benny bez słowa i w pośpiechu wybiegł z budynku.

\- Benny! – krzyknął za nim Dean, próbując go zatrzymać, ale nie pobiegł za nim. To byłoby samobójstwo, Benny nie chciał ryzykować jego życia, a Dean nie zamierzał mu jeszcze tego utrudniać.

Castiel także za nim nie gonił, stał w miejscu i spoglądał w stronę wyjścia, nim zwrócił się w stronę Deana:

\- Pozwól mi.

Dean odsłonił ranę i pozwolił Castielowi ją uleczyć. Gdy palce anioła dotknęły jego szyi, poczuł ciepło w całym ciele i po chwili nic go już nie bolało.

\- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział. – Wracajmy do wozu.

Dean spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Było nieco zakrwawione, musiał pojechać do domu i przebrać się nim wrócą do pracy.

Zamknęli za sobą drzwi klubu, a właściwie Dean zamknął. Nie chciał, by Benny stracił swoją kryjówkę albo ktoś ją znowu odnalazł. Istniała szansa, że wampiry, które tutaj przyszły, nie powiedziały nikomu, co znalazły.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Benny jest wampirem – przyznał Dean, gdy siedział już z Castielem w Impali. – Co za popierdolone życie. Czemu mi nic nie powiedziała?

Dalej go to trapiło i pewnie długo nie będzie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

\- Pewnie chciał cię chronić przed tym światem – odpowiedział Castiel. Był w bardzo ponurym nastroju, ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i cały czas marszczył brwi.

\- To ma sens – przyznał. – Benny zawsze chronił mój tyłek.

\- Za szybko mu zaufałeś – stwierdził anioł.

\- Nigdy nie przestałem – zauważył Dean i zerknął na partnera pytająco. – Czemu ty mu nie ufasz? To wciąż Benny, z którym się przyjaźniłem.

\- To przez jego nową naturę – odparł, dalej nie spoglądając w stronę Deana. – Może i Benny był kiedyś człowiekiem, ale teraz to wampir, którym kieruje pragnienie krwi. Twierdzi, że nie zabił człowieka, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

Deana przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał te chłodne słowa z ust Castiela. Co jak co, ale nie spodziewał się, że anioł będzie pałała aż taką nienawiścią do Benny'ego.

\- Sugerujesz, że to on stoi za tymi morderstwami? – spytał, póki co trzymając gniew na wodzy. Może po prostu źle zrozumiał Castiela.

\- Ślad z miejsca zbrodni prowadzący wprost do jego kryjówki jest trochę podejrzany, nie sądzisz?

\- Wyjaśnił już to – przypomniał. Castiel powoli go irytował. Nie znał Benny'ego tak jak on, nie miał prawa go oceniać. – Poza tym, te wampiry po coś do niego przyszły, na pewno nie na pogawędkę.

\- To prawdopodobnie konkurencyjne gniazdo. Chcą się go pozbyć, bo zwraca uwagę.

\- To nonsens.

\- W zasadzie to wiele wyjaśnia. – Castiel w końcu na niego spojrzał. Dean od czasu kłótni nie widział w jego oczach takiej niechęci skierowanej prosto na niego. – Zaślepia cię przyjaźń, dlatego nie potrafisz pogodzić się z prawdą. Nie jesteś obiektywny i nie widzisz, że Benny jest teraz potworem żądnym krwi.

Dean zahamował nagle. Na jego szczęście ulica, którą jechali była pusta.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Castiel – powiedział, odwracając się do anioła. – Nie znasz Benny'ego tak jak ja, więc nie waż się mówić o nim takich rzeczy. Nie jest mordercą i nie jest potworem. Nie powinieneś go tak nazywać, skoro sam nie jesteś człowiekiem.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Castiel obrażał Benny'ego. Ani teraz ani nigdy. Wierzył mu, jeśli anioł miał z tym problem, to nie było to jego zmartwieniem.

Mógł przysiąc, że w oczach partnera pojawił się żal, ale zignorował go. Niech zżera go sumienie, skoro znowu postanowił być dupkiem, mało go to teraz obchodziło. To był okropny początek dnia.

Zaczął znowu prowadzić, ale nim dojechał do domu, Castiel teleportował się z samochodu. Dean znalazł go dopiero w biurze, usadowionego z markotną miną przy biurku. Zignorował go i zamiast tego poszedł zobaczyć, czy Ellen zaczęła już sekcję ofiary. Był w podłym humorze dlatego nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie idzie. Wpadł na Chucka, który właśnie szedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Oh, Dean, dobrze, że cię widzę – powiedział.

\- Co jest?

\- Ellen nie ma dzisiaj w pracy, przeprowadzam sekcję za nią – wyjaśnił. – Miałem po ciebie iść.

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić.

\- Bateria mi się rozładowała – wytłumaczył się niezręcznie. – Chodźmy, musisz to zobaczyć.

\- Znalazłeś coś niezwykłego? – zapytał podążając za Chuckiem.

\- Nie bardzo. – Znaleźli się w prosektorium. Chuck odsłonił ciało i od razu wskazał na szyję. – Ma dwie rany. Jedna gorsza od drugiej. Coś niemal rozszarpało mu szyję. To okropne.

Chuck był bardzo wrażliwy jak na patologa. Nie wymiotował na widok zwłok, ale bardzo przeżywał śmierć każdej ofiary, zwłaszcza sposób w jaki umarła.

Dean przyjrzał się ranie, która znajdowała się na karku mężczyzny. W połączeniu z tą drugą sprawiała wrażenie, jakby głowa lada chwila miała dopaść, gdyby nie kręgosłup. Przypomniało mu to widok głowy wampira, któremu Benny odgryzł głowę. To był dokładnie ten sam typ rany. Facet wyglądał, jakby zaatakował go prawdziwy potwór. Dean jednak nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ktoś tak mało agresywny jak Benny mógł zabić niewinnego człowieka.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał Chucka. Chciał już stąd pójść i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

\- Nic nowego nie znalazłem.

Dean pokiwał głową, podziękował Chuckowi i wyszedł. Wrócił do biura, gdzie na szczęście nie było już Castiela. Dobrze, nie miał ochoty na niego patrzeć.

Do końca dnia anioł już się nie pojawił. Dean starał się o tym nie myśleć, bo nie chciał powtórki z ostatniej kłótni. Udawało mu się to, póki miał coś do roboty, ale pod koniec było mu coraz ciężej ignorować sprawę. W końcu jednak mógł pójść do domu. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i gasząc za sobą światło opuścił biuro, a następnie budynek. Gdy był przy samochodzie, zaczął szukać kluczyków w kieszeni spodni, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Zdziwiony zajrzał do auta by zobaczyć, czy tam ich nie zostawił, ale stacyjka była pusta.

\- Tego szukasz?

Dean przewrócił oczami słysząc znajomy głos.

\- To znowu ty – westchnął, odwracając się w stronę Uriela, który trzymał w dłoni jego kluczyki. – Wiesz, nie mam teraz ochoty na gadanie z żadnym z was.

Uriel rzucił mu kluczyki, ale nie odszedł.

\- Teraz wszystko ma sens – powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

\- Co ma sens? – zapytał Dean, otwierając drzwi Impali.

\- Ostatnim razem, gdy Castiel pojawił się wściekły w niebie, był po kłótni z tobą. Czyżby kolejna kłótnia?

\- To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Zadziwia mnie jak bardzo się do ciebie przywiązał – przyznał Uriel. Dean słyszał, jak anioł podchodzi bliżej. – Przez miliony lat nie widziałem go tak wściekłego jak w momencie, kiedy dochodzi do sprzeczki pomiędzy wami.

Dean odwrócił się i uśmiechnął dumnie.

\- Widać tylko ja potrafię mu tak zaleźć za skórę.

\- To nie to. Potrafię rozróżnić gniew jako taki od skierowanego na konkretną osobę. Castiel nie jest wściekły na ciebie. Jest wściekły na siebie, bo doprowadził do kolejnej kłótni.

\- Skąd wiesz, że on doprowadził?

Czyżby w niebie funkcjonowały plotki?

\- Czemu byłby wściekły w innym przypadku? Castiel nie daje się tak łatwo sprowokować, chyba że mu na czymś zależy. A zależy mu na tobie. Kim jesteś, Deanie Winchester, że mój brat bardziej chce przebywać tutaj z tobą, niż w niebie wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem?

Deana dotknęły te słowa i to w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Nawet w czasie kłótni z Castielem wciąż się cieszył, gdy słyszał o tym, jak anioł go lubi.

\- Powiem ci, kim jestem. Człowiekiem, który zaraz nakopie ci do dupy jeśli się nie odczepisz ode mnie i mojego życia.

Wciąż miał ostrze od Castiela, schował je w bagażniku. Z wielką przyjemnością wbiłby je w Uriela aż po rękojeść.

\- Nie ma potrzeby kierować swojej frustracji spowodowanej kłótnią z Castielem na mnie. – Uriel znowu się uśmiechnął. – Idę już. Ale powiem ci jeszcze jedną rzecz. Jesteś naprawdę niezwykłym człowiekiem.

Uriel zniknął, a Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Cieszył się, że pozbył się tego dupka. Miał dość skrzydlatych na dzisiaj. Ale przynajmniej dowiedział się, gdzie Castiel był przez cały dzień. Podkulił ogon i uciekł do nieba, najwyraźniej nie potrafił inaczej.

Gdy Dean dojechał do domu, Sam już spał, ale na szczęście w swoim pokoju, a nie na kanapie. Dean podszedł do barku, chcąc napić się whisky, ale po nalaniu jej sobie do szklanki zrezygnował. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, alkohol nie pomoże mu z kolejną kłótnią.

Zacisnął dłonie z bezsilności i zamknął oczy, oddychając ciężko. Czemu on i Castiel nie mogli się obejść bez kłótni? Zwłaszcza o coś takiego? Może wcale nie byli tak dobrymi partnerami, jak mu się wydawało. Ani nawet przyjaciółmi. Castiel potrafił go naprawdę mocno zranić i to właśnie zrobił dzisiaj, nazywając Benny'ego potworem.

Dean westchnął i poszedł się położyć. Nim zgasił lampkę przy łóżku, jego uwagę przyciągnęło Pismo Święte od Castiela. Nie czytał go jeszcze, ale teraz nabrał na to ochoty.

Opierając się o wezgłowie wziął Pismo do ręki i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie. Trafił na Nowy Testament.

„Wtedy Piotr zbliżył się do Niego i zapytał: Panie, ile razy mam przebaczyć, jeśli mój brat wykroczy przeciwko mnie? Czy aż siedem razy? Jezus mu odrzekł: Nie mówię ci, że aż siedem razy, lecz aż siedemdziesiąt siedem razy."

O ironio, natrafił na tekst o przebaczaniu. Bóg miał dziwne poczucie humoru, skoro spośród tylu stron i treści natrafił akurat na taką. Podniosła go ona jednak na duchu. Nie był pewny, czy jest gotów wybaczyć, nigdy nie był w tym dobry, ale słowa Jezusa dały mu do myślenia.

Przeczytał jeszcze kilka wersów nim zmorzył go sen. Pismo wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk i upadło obok niego na materac. Dean mógł przysiąc, że nim jego umysł całkowicie się wyłączył, usłyszał jeszcze trzepot anielskich skrzydeł.


	22. Dzień dobry, Will

Ciężko było pracować z partnerem, do którego się nie odzywało. Przy poprzedniej kłótni to nie był problem, ale teraz już jak najbardziej. Minęły trzy dni, od kiedy znaleźli Benny'ego, a Castiel nazwał go potworem. Dean wciąż wściekał się na wspomnienie tego, zwłaszcza gdy przy okazji patrzył na anioła.

Odzywali się do siebie tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne. Ponieważ ich praca nie była ostatnio wymagająca, nie robili tego prawie nigdy. Uciekali też ze wzrokiem, zwłaszcza Castiel. Dean nie mógł przez to określić, w jakim nastroju jest anioł. Twarz miał kamienną i nieczytelną, tylko oczy mogły teraz zdradzić, o czym myśli jego partner. Niestety Castiel nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać. Dean nie przejmował się tym za bardzo, bo i tak nie zależało mu w tej chwili na uczuciach anioła. Jeśli ten chciał je ukrywać, proszę bardzo, to wcale mu w niczym nie pomagało, jak zapewne myślał.

Oprócz kłótni, myśli Deana zaprzątała jeszcze jedna sprawa. Benny. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że żyje, to wszystko wydawało się snem. Wracał do klubu kilka razy w ciągu trzech dni, zawsze sam, więc ryzykował, że znowu zaatakują go wampiry. Nie mógł jednak odpuścić, musiał znowu pogadać z Bennym. Przyjaciel jednak nie pokazał się ani razu, chociaż na pewno wciąż tam mieszkał. Prąd dalej był, lodówka działała i miała w środku zapas krwi. Benny musiał tam wracać wtedy, kiedy Deana akurat nie było, co nie było specjalnie trudne.

Dean był tym rozczarowany. Miał nadzieję porozmawiać z byłym partnerem, ale być może Benny nie czuł się na siłach, by znowu go zobaczyć. W końcu omal się na niego nie rzucił i nie wyssał krwi. Pewnie czuł się okropnie z tym, że w ogóle pomyślał o skrzywdzeniu Deana. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak ciężkie to musiało dla niego być przez ten cały czas. To pragnienie krwi, rozwinięte zmysły doprowadzające do szału. Nic dziwnego, że Benny nie chciał się nikomu pokazać, gdy nie był w stanie panować nad sobą. Nawet teraz, po tylu miesiącach, krew Deana wywołała u niego taką żądzę krwi, że uciec pomógł mu tylko Castiel, stając mu na drodze. Anioł pewnie był tą ucieczką rozczarowany i to była kolejna rzecz, która denerwowała Deana. Miał gdzieś zabijanie innych wampirów, ale Benny'ego nie pozwoli Castielowi tknąć. O ile ten już tego nie zrobił. Może nie mógł znaleźć Benny'ego w klubie ani na niego natrafić, bo już nie żył, zabity przez Castiela?

Nie. Nie mógł tak myśleć. To nie było w porządku. Castiel mimo wszystko wciąż był jego przyjacielem. Może i chciał w pierwszej chwili zabić Benny'ego, ale nie zrobiłby tego teraz. Nie po tym, jak Dean się na niego zdenerwował. Castiel nie był mordercą niewinnych, a taki właśnie był Benny. Nawet jeśli nie wierzył jemu, to na pewno wierzył Deanowi. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Atmosfera w biurze była bardzo napięta i każdy, kto tam wszedł, był w stanie to odczuć. Dean wręcz czuł ulgę za każdym razem, gdy wychodził na korytarz, tylko wtedy był w stanie tak naprawdę odetchnąć.

Przez to napięcie pomiędzy nimi ciężko było wytrzymać w pracy. Praktycznie przez cały dzień Dean myślał tylko o tym, by się stamtąd wydostać i pójść do domu, gdzie mógłby napić się whisky i zapomnieć o Castielu choć na kilka godzin. Wiele by dał, by znowu wyjechać do rodziców i tam przemyśleć całą sprawę. Przy Castielu nie mógł się skupić, bo ten ciągle nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Dean nie mógł przez to zdecydować, czy mu wybaczyć, czy nie. Nie chciał tego robić, jeśli Castiel nie żałował swoich słów.

Niestety wyjazd, nawet na dwa dni, nie był możliwy. Chociaż nie mieli teraz żadnej sprawy na głowie, byli potrzebni w biurze. Dean przez te trzy dni pomagał innym agentom, a Castiel zajmował się papierkową robotą. Wolne nie wchodziło więc w grę, przynajmniej w ich przypadku, bo Sam akurat tego dnia, kiedy oni siedzieli w biurze, lenił się w domu.

Praca w biurze była jednak lepsza niż wyjazd z Castielem do innego miasta. Dean nie był pewny, czy zniósłby kilka godzin jazdy zamknięty w samochodzie ze swoim aktualnym wrogiem numer jeden. Nie mówiąc już o spaniu w motelu, gdzie Castiel gapiłby się na niego całą noc. Ale to go przerażało niezależnie od panujących pomiędzy nimi relacji.

Na szczęście nie było się o co martwić, bo na żadną sprawę się nie zapowiadało.

Dean niespodziewanie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł Garth, dziwnie uradowany z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Hej, Dean – przywitał się i zerknął na Castiela. – Hej, Cas.

Castiel był odwrócony plecami do drzwi, więc tylko uniósł rękę w geście przywitania. Zadziwiająco ludzki sposób, Dean nie miał pojęcia, od kogo się go nauczył.

\- Co tam, Garth? – zapytał. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Garth trzyma w ręku jakąś teczkę. – Znowu potrzebujesz pomocy ze sprawą?

\- Nie, dopiero co ją dostałem – odparł. – Z wami.

\- Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Dostaliśmy razem sprawę, czy to nie świetne?

Garth był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Dean nie bardzo. To wyglądało jak powtórka sprawy z Florydy tylko że tym razem zamiast nieświadomego Sama był nieświadomy, chuderlawy Garth, który mógł zostać przewrócony przez najlżejszy podmuch powietrza. A mimo to anioły postanowiły, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wplątanie tego człowieka w świat stworzeń nadprzyrodzonych. Ze wszystkich agentów musieli wybrać akurat jego. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że Garth zna się na swojej robocie, inaczej nie zostałby agentem. Mimo to martwił się, taki już po prostu był. Może gdyby Garth wiedział, kogo, a raczej czego będą szukać podczas śledztwa, Dean nie panikowałby aż tak bardzo. Powinien mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, czy trzymać wszystko w sekrecie tak jak przed Samem? To byłby dobry pomysł, ale czy by się udał? Sam w końcu poznał prawdę i omal nie kosztowało go to życia. Co jak z Garthem będzie tak samo albo gorzej? Co jak zginie podczas polowania, bo Dean będzie zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć mu prawdę?

To wcale nie była prostsza decyzja niż ostatnio. Garth był przyjacielem i troszczył się o niego równie mocno, co o Sama i rodzina nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek poza nim musiał się użerać z różnym nadnaturalnym cholerstwem. Był w stanie trzymać to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, ale na jak długo to wystarczy? Ile jeszcze lat minie, nim anioły doprowadzą swój plan do końca? Zwłaszcza że robiły wszystko, by ten proces przyspieszyć. Dean ich za to nienawidził. Wciągały ludzi w ten świat, nie pytając się o zdanie. Castiel nigdy go nie zapytał, czy chce tym uczestniczyć. Po prostu zabrał go na dach, pochwalił się skrzydełkami i tyle, nie było już odwrotu. Garth przynajmniej póki co miał wybór. Dean zamierzał pomóc mu go zatrzymać.

Nadal był nieco zaniepokojony perspektywą pracy z nim – w przeciwieństwie do Castiela, którego nawet to nie obeszło – musiał jednak zachować pozory, że się cieszy.

\- To świetna wiadomość, stary – skłamał. Lubił pracować z Garthem, ale nie w takich okolicznościach.

\- Muszę wpaść do domu się przygotować – powiedział Garth, nadal uśmiechając się w swój rozkoszny sposób. – Tobie radzę zrobić to samo. Spotkamy się tutaj.

Dean zgodził się i odwzajemnił uśmiech przyjaciela, ale gdy tylko Garth wyszedł z biura – zostawiając akta – uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na Castiela, który dalej siedział zwrócony plecami do drzwi. Nie robił kompletnie nic, po prostu siedział, tak jak na początku ich znajomości. Wyglądało na to, że to był jeden z jego sposób radzenia sobie z kłótnią. Zamykał się w sobie i wracał do punktu wyjścia, ignorując wszystko to, co ich łączyło. Dean nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć z tego powodu, czy nie. To wcale nie musiała być tymczasowa zmiana w zachowaniu. Z drugiej strony mogła ona oznaczać coś pozytywnego. Ale to nie był czas, by się nad tym rozwodzić. Garth miał rację, musiał jechać się spakować, a potem skupić wyłącznie na pracy.

\- Cas, możesz przestać oglądać ścianę? – powiedział, przecierając twarz dłonią. Castiel odwrócił się niemal natychmiast i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co twoi koledzy z góry sobie wyobrażają, wciągając Gartha w ten cały bajzel?

\- Myślałem, że już to wytłumaczyłem.

\- Tak, wytłumaczyłeś, ale czy to nie miało być ogólnoświatowe przedsięwzięcie? – spytał poirytowany. – Póki co zajmują się tylko tym budynkiem.

\- Moi przełożeni chcą, by ten departament był jednym z pierwszych w całości świadomych istot nadprzyrodzonych. Dlatego wybrali Sama i Gartha do naszych spraw.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Co za wielkie wyróżnienie – stwierdził. – Dobra, muszę iść się spakować. Zabierz potrzebne do polowania rzeczy i czekaj na mnie z Garthem przed wejściem.

Castiel przytaknął i jakby nic wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował. Uwadze Deana nie uszło, że anioł w trakcie trwania tej krótkiej rozmowy dziwnie się rozpromienił. Nadal wyglądał jak ktoś pozbawiony empatii, ale skłoniło to Deana do zastanowienia się, czy Castiel nie żałuje słów wypowiedzianych o Bennym i czy ta kłótnia nie przeszkadza mu bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Ta rozmowa i Uriel wydawały się to potwierdzać.

Dean nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, nie miał czasu. Może po dojechaniu na miejsce, gdziekolwiek się udawali, porozmawia z Castielem.

Zostawił anioła w biurze i pojechał do domu, gdzie Sam leżał na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Spojrzał na Deana, gdy ten wszedł do mieszkania.

\- Hej, stary – przywitał się, chociaż widzieli się jakieś trzy godziny temu. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Tak, spakować się – odparł Dean. – Nowa sprawa. Nie znam szczegółów, więc nawet nie pytaj.

Sam odłożył laptopa i poszedł za Deanem do jego pokoju.

\- Zgaduję, że mnie nikt nie uwzględnił w tym śledztwie? – zapytał zawiedziony.

\- Nie, wybacz, stary. – Dean uśmiechnął się do niego nim zaczął pakować ubrania do torby. – Może następnym razem.

\- Może – zgodził się Sam. – Szkoda, chciałem zobaczyć Castiela w akcji.

\- Cas może się wypchać.

\- Dalej się kłócicie? – spytał Sam. Dean powiedział mu o kłótni, ale nie o Bennym, nie wiedział więc za wiele. – Obaj zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

Może i była to racja, ale Dean patrzył na to zupełnie inaczej.

\- To skomplikowane.

\- Gdybyś mi powiedział o co chodzi, może mógłbym pomóc – zaproponował Sam.

Jego brat potrafił być czasami naprawdę uczuciowy, ale w momentach takich jak ten, Dean był za to wdzięczny. Nabijał się z tego i droczył z Samem, ale wiedział, że w każdej chwili mógł liczyć na jego pomoc. Sam był niekończącym się źródłem empatii. Był jak szczeniaczek, którego sama obecność sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej. Nawet wyglądał jak jeden.

\- Poszło o Benny'ego – wyznał w końcu Dean. Przestał pakować rzeczy i odwrócił się w stronę brata.

\- Co z nim?

Nie chciał z początku mówić Samowi o tym, że Benny żyje, ale teraz musiał o tym powiedzieć, chciał to zrobić. Sam mu pomoże, będzie wiedział, co robić.

\- Żyje.

\- Co?

\- Wciąż żyje, nigdy nie umarł.

Sam był w szoku, wyraźnie nie mógł stwierdzić, czy Dean się z niego nabija, by go spławić, czy mówi prawdę. Ale przecież nie żartowałby z tak poważnej sprawy.

\- Jak to się stało? – spytał. – Widzieliśmy obaj jego ciało. Zresztą nie tylko my.

\- Powiedział, że jest wampirem. Nie wiem jak to się stało, nie powiedział mi, a ja nie zdążyłem go przycisnąć, bo Castiel zaczął świrować. Potem zaatakowały nas wampiry, jeden mnie zranił i po wszystkim Benny zaczął świrować, gdy wyczuł moją krew i...

\- Co?! Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał spanikowany Sam.

\- Uspokój się, Cas nie pozwolił mu mnie zranić.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Walczyli ze sobą?

\- Nie, ale było blisko – przyznał, przypominając sobie spojrzenie Castiela, ilekroć patrzył na Benny'ego. – Benny uciekł i więcej go nie widziałem. Próbowałem się z nim znowu spotkać, ale nie mogłem go znaleźć. Obawiam się trochę, że nie żyje.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo Cas chciał go zabić – wyjaśnił. – Nie wierzy, że Benny jest niegroźny, nie ufa mu. Nazwał go potworem.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję na twoją krew...

\- Nie zaczynaj. Nie ty – poprosił. Chciał pomocy, a nie kolejnej osoby, która czepiałaby się Benny'ego. – Nie ugryzł mnie i tak długo jak tego nie zrobi, Benny jest w porządku.

\- Okej. Rozumiem.

Sam patrzył na niego z sympatią, więc Dean był pewny, że mówi prawdę i tak jak on wierzy w niewinność Benny'ego.

\- Przynajmniej ty. Na Casa nie ma co liczyć. Ubzdurał sobie, że to Benny zabija te wszystkie osoby. Co jeśli naprawdę go zabił?

\- Cas nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego – zauważył Sam.

\- Skąd wiesz.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo to Cas. On nie jest mordercą.

\- Wampir znajduje się na jego liście śmierci.

\- Benny jest twoim przyjacielem. Cas także. Nawet gdyby Benny był antychrystem, nie zabiłby go. Nie zaryzykowałby utraty ciebie. Musisz zrozumieć, że Cas nie chciał nic złego. Miał prawo tak pomyśleć o Bennym. Pamiętasz chyba, co się stało z Gordonem?

\- To była inna sytuacja, Benny jest wampirem już kilka miesięcy.

\- Ale to wciąż wampir. Nie mówię, że Benny by cię zabił, ale Castiel tego nie wie i musi być ostrożny. To na pewno nie pierwszy nowonarodzony, którego spotyka, musi wiedzieć, na co je stać.

Sam miał sporo racji, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało do końca reakcji Castiela, który nawet po tym, jak Dean zaufał Benny'emu, nadal chciał go zabić. Czego jeszcze potrzebował, by uwierzyć, że Benny nie stanowi zagrożenia i że nie zaatakowałby nawet, gdyby nie stanął mu na drodze?

\- Wiem to – przyznał. – Ale wiem też, że Benny nie zrobiłby nikomu bliskiemu krzywdy.

\- Castiel tego nie wie – powtórzył Sam. – Dean, on tylko się o ciebie martwi. Nie patrzy na Benny'ego w takich samych kategoriach, co ty. Dla niego to kolejny wampir. Może zamiast się boczyć, pomożesz mu zrozumieć to, co ty wiesz?

Z wielką chęcią by to zrobił, ale czy Castiel chciał tego samego? Czasami żałował, że ma za partnera anioła, który w trudnych chwilach zamyka się jak ostryga zamiast pokazać, że mu zależy. Był gorszy niż niektóre osoby izolujące się od świata.

Dean nie zauważył, że Sam przysunął się do niego i nagle zamknął go w swoich ramionach, przyciągnął blisko. Momentalnie poczuł, jak ulatują z niego wszystkie zmartwienia i wątpliwości.

\- Czemu mnie przytulasz? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Sam obejmował go mocno, opierając swoją brodę o czubek jego głowy. Dean zazwyczaj nie lubił być tak wciśnięty pod czyjś podbródek, ale z Samem mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomagało mu się odprężyć. Ten uścisk to było dla niego znajome terytorium, na którym zawsze mógł polegać, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy czuł się zagubiony.

\- Bo potrzebujesz uścisku – odparł Sam, ściskając go jeszcze mocniej.

Dean westchnął cicho i również otoczył brata ramionami. Zrobił to instynktownie, w ogóle nie myślał o tym, co robi.

\- Nie potrzebuję uścisku – zauważył, ale nie zrobił nic, by się odsunąć.

\- To czemu go odwzajemniasz?

Chociaż nie widział twarzy brata, wiedział, że ten się uśmiecha.

\- Suka.

\- Palant. – Sam poklepał go jeszcze po plecach i w końcu odsunął się. Dean niemal żałował utraty tego kontaktu. – Pogadaj z Casem. Śledztwo to nie czas na dziecinne sprzeczki, a jestem pewien, że zrozumie swój błąd. Nie zapominaj, że to anioł i czasami nie korzysta z wewnętrznych hamulców. Nawet ludzie o nich zapominają, więc Casowi można to wybaczyć.

\- Zastanowię się – zgodził się Dean i powrócił do pakowania, ale nie na długo. Zadzwonił jego telefon. To był Garth. Rozmowa z Samem trochę się przeciągnęła. Pewnie dzwonił, by zapytać, gdzie jest. – Hej, Garth, co tam? – zapytał po odebraniu.

\- Gdzie jesteś, czekamy już z Castielem na ciebie.

\- Zaraz będę – zapewnił. Rozłączył się i szybko zaczął się znów pakować. Sam dalej nie opuścił jego pokoju.

\- Garth z wami jedzie?

\- Tak.

\- Czyli dostaliście normalną sprawę?

\- Nie wydaje mi się. – Dean zasunął torbę, był już praktycznie gotowy, teraz musiał się tylko przebrać. Nie zamierzał jechać w garniturze.

\- To co on z wami robi? Co jak dowie się o istnieniu istot nadprzyrodzonych?

\- Według Castiela, właśnie o to chodzi – wyjaśnił. – Nasze biuro ma być jednym z pierwszych całkowicie skupionych na potworach. Ty też byłeś częścią tego planu.

\- Czyli byłem królikiem doświadczalny – stwierdził Sam. – Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Mnie też nie – zgodził się Dean, zakładając na siebie koszulę. – Ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić.

\- Postaraj się, by Garth się o niczym nie dowiedział.

\- Spróbuję.

Dean był już ubrany. Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i razem z Samem opuścił pokój. Założył na siebie jeszcze płaszcz i był gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział mu jeszcze Sam. Dean miał wrażenie, że nie ma na myśli tylko śledztwa.

\- Dzięki. Nie narozrabiaj, jak mnie nie będzie.

Sam zaśmiał się i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Dean na granicy złamania przepisów drogowych dojechał do biura, gdzie przed wejściem Garth i Castiel rozmawiali ze sobą swobodnie, a nawet trochę radośnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by poza nim samym anioł słuchał kogoś z takim zaangażowaniem. Obaj zamilkli jednak, gdy tylko podjechał do nich samochodem. Zupełnie jakby chcieli coś przed nim ukryć. Po co inaczej przestaliby rozmawiać? Coś knuli i nie podobało mu się to.

\- Ruszcie tyłki, nie mamy całego dnia – popędził ich Dean.

Po wrzuceniu toreb do bagażnika, Castiel i Garth wsiedli do Impali. Dean nie cieszył się specjalnie z tego, że anioł usiadł z przodu, ale udawał, że go to nie rusza.

\- To dokąd jedziemy? – zapytał w końcu Gartha, który trzymał akta sprawy.

\- Do Yellowstone – odparł.

\- Chryste, cały dzień jazdy – westchnął Dean. – A jakieś konkretne namiary?

\- West Yellowstone, Montana.

Deanowi naprawdę nie uśmiechała się tak długa jazda, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Wolał to niż lecieć.

\- Z czym mamy do czynienia? – spytał, odjeżdżając spod biura.

\- W aktach jest napisane, że w pobliżu miasteczka zaginęły cztery osoby.

\- To co? Może to niedźwiedź.

\- Tak podejrzewali, znaleźli nawet zwłoki praktycznie obgryzione do kości, ale przy ostatnim zaginięciu był świadek. Twierdzi, że jego żona zniknęła nagle i bez śladu, a przedtem słyszeli dziecięcy głos.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy już coś wie, ale anioł nawet nie okazywał zainteresowania.

\- Może kanibal – zaproponował Dean. – Mieszka sobie w lesie i nikt go nie może znaleźć.

\- To chore – stwierdził Garth.

\- Nikt nie obiecywał, że to będzie normalna praca.

Garth zajął się czytaniem akt dlatego podróż była wyjątkowo dla Deana irytująca. Włączyłby muzykę, ale nie chciał rozpraszać Gartha. O rozmowie z Castielem nawet nie myślał, nie miał na to ochoty. Pomimo rozmowy z Samem wciąż był wściekły i najchętniej postawiłby pomiędzy sobą a aniołem jakąś przeszkodzę, dzięki której nie musiałby go widzieć.

Cisza nie trwała długo. Garth odłożył akta i z uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał ze swojego miejsca z tyłu na Castiela.

\- Hej, Cas, mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Widzisz, oglądałem ostatnio w kinie taki fajny film...

Garth zaczął streszczać fabułę filmu, który był Deanowi doskonale znany. To nie było w porządku. To on chciał powiedzieć Castielowi o tym filmie. Jasne, Garth o tym nie wiedział, ale Deanowi i tak się to nie podobało. Był zazdrosny. Nawet jeśli był wściekły i sam nie chciał rozmawiać, to Castiel powinien to robić tylko z nim. Ale nie mogli, byli w trakcie kłótni. Mimo to gdy Dean patrzył, jak zadowolony jest Castiel rozmawiając z Garthem, miał ochotę przeprosić i to w tej chwili, nawet jeśli to nie była jego wina. Chciał wybaczyć Castielowi, by wszystko wróciło do normy i żeby anioł znów patrzył na niego, nie na Gartha. Był jednak zbyt dumny, by to wszystko zrobić. Nie dopóki Castiel nie przeprosi pierwszy. Dopóki to się nie stanie, nie wybaczy mu, nawet jeśli to bardzo boli.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Chorobliwa zazdrość nie był czymś dobrym, zwłaszcza że Cas nie był i nigdy nie będzie jego własnością. Jeśli chciał rozmawiać z Garthem, to mógł to robić.

Wdechy podziałały. Przestał marszczyć brwi i zaciskać palce na kierownicy Impali. Był już spokojny, a zazdrość minęła, choć nadal nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że Garth zajął tymczasowo jego miejsce. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tymczasowo.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi Dean dał poprowadzić Garthowi, a sam zajął miejsce z tyłu. Tym razem to on czytał akta i poznawał całą sprawę. Wydawała się naprawdę dziwna, wiele by dał, by usłyszeć, co Castiel o tym myśli, ale anioł gruchał sobie radośnie z Garthem na przednim siedzeniu.

Dean fuknął i zasłonił twarz aktami. Dlaczego musiał być tak uparty, by samemu nie zacząć rozmowy? Dlaczego Castiel był tak uparty i jeszcze nie przeprosił? Po ostatniej kłótni przeprosił niemal natychmiast. Wtedy małe to miało dla Deana znaczenie, ale teraz chciał usłyszeć te przeprosiny jak najszybciej.

Przyjechali na miejsce w środku nocy. Dean przysypiał na tylnym siedzeniu, a Garth za kierownicą. Na szczęście Castiel miał cały czas oko na wszystko. Znaleźli mały motel na skraju miasteczka i wynajęli pokoje. Dean wziął pokój na spółkę z Garthem. Nie chciał spędzać nocy z Castielem.

\- Cieszę się, że dzielimy razem pokój – wyznał Garth. – Cas jest miły i dobrze mi się z nim gada, ale jest dziwny.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić.

Z samego rana pojechali do biura szeryfa. Castiel dalej nie odezwał się ani słowem na temat sprawy, nawet gdy Garth zostawił ich na chwilę samych.

Szeryf nie miał im za dużo do powiedzenia. Powtórzył to samo, co było w aktach. Nie pomagało im to zbytnio, musieli zobaczyć ciało, by mieć lepszy pogląd na sprawę. Dean poprosił o to szeryfa.

\- Ciało jest w szpitalu poza miasteczkiem – odpowiedział szeryf. – Droga trochę zajmie, ale mamy zdjęcia.

\- Chcemy je zobaczyć.

Szeryf przytaknął i wyjął z szuflady w swoim biurze kilka fotografii, które podał agentom. Zrobiono je w miejscu, w którym znaleziono zwłoki, czyli w lesie. Coś rzeczywiście zjadło ofiarę i to najwyraźniej na miejscu.

\- Po zdjęciu trudno wywnioskować, co to było – odezwał się nagle szeptem Castiel. Dean zerknął na Gartha, który na szczęście nie usłyszał anioła. – Muszę zobaczyć ciało.

Głos Castiela, skierowany bezpośrednio na niego, napełnił go radością. Naprawdę tęsknił za uwagą anioła.

\- Idź, tylko nie teleportuj się przy ludziach – przypomniał partnerowi. – I nie wracaj od razu.

Castiel przytaknął i wyszedł, mówiąc szeryfowi i Garthowi, gdzie się udaje. Po chwili i on razem z Deanem wyszedł z biura. Szeryf powiedział im, gdzie zatrzymał się świadek.

\- Zanim Cas obejrzy ciało, zdążymy przesłuchać męża zaginionej – powiedział Dean, wsiadając do Impali. – Pasuje ci to?

\- Jasne.

Nie wiedział, po co pytał, Garth zgadzał się praktycznie na wszystko.

Świadek znajdował się w jednym z moteli, które były w miasteczku. Policja nie chciała jeszcze, by wracał do domu, najpewniej po to, by FBI też mogło go przesłuchać.

To był starszy od nich mężczyzna, przed sześćdziesiątką. Praktycznie już wyłysiał, a resztki włosów, które mu pozostały, posiwiały. Był też niski, ale zdecydowanie nie przysadzisty, miał dość szczupłą budowę ciała.

Zaprosił ich obu do pokoju, który niestety nie miał kanapy czy nawet krzeseł, więc zmuszeni byli usiąść na łóżku. Sam mężczyzna jednak nie skorzystał z posłania i stanął pod ścianą. Unikał spojrzeń obu agentów i bawił się swoją obrączką na palcu. Zdejmował ją co chwilę, obracał pomiędzy palcami i ponownie zakładał. To był smutne, ale Deanowi zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej przykro, gdy zorientował się, że obrączka którą bawił się mężczyzna, znajdowała się na prawej dłoni, a nie na lewej, która już była zajęta przez inną obrączkę.

Nie odezwali się pierwsi, czekali, aż mężczyzna to zrobi, co nastąpiło dopiero po kilku minutach. Nie popędzali go jednak, wiedzieli, że to dla niego trudne.

\- Nie wzięła jej ze sobą tego dnia – powiedział w końcu, trzymając obrączkę z czcią. – Stwierdziła, że nie chce, by się zgubiła gdzieś w parku.

\- Panie Anderson, przykro nam z powodu pańskiej żony – odezwał się Garth z czułością, zupełnie jakby mówił do małego dziecka. – Zrobimy wszystko by znaleźć tego, kto ją porwał i przyprowadzimy ją całą i zdrową.

Dean chciał mu przytaknąć i potwierdzić jego słowa, ale nie mógł. Cokolwiek porwało panią Anderson, pewnie już ją zabiło i teraz robiło sobie z niej ucztę, jak z poprzedniej ofiary.

\- Strażnicy parku szukają jej już dwa dni – zauważył mężczyzna. – Nic nie znaleźli. Ani jej, ani pozostałych ofiar.

\- Może nam pan opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, co się wydarzyło? – poprosił Dean.

\- Przyjechaliśmy tu na wycieczkę – zaczął opowiadać Anderson. – Żeby odpocząć. Zameldowaliśmy się w motelu dzień przed zaginięciem Emilly. Chcieliśmy pójść w stronę Góry Haynes, niedaleko niej prowadzi szlak. Dotarliśmy w pobliże góry dość późno, więc już zmierzchało, ale na szlaku czuliśmy się bezpieczni. Jeden ze strażników powiedział, że w pobliżu nie ma dużych mięsożerców. Gdy zrobiło się zbyt ciemno, postanowiliśmy wracać. Nikogo oprócz nas tam nie było dlatego zaskoczył nas dziecięcy głos, który nagle usłyszeliśmy.

\- Może go pan opisać? – zapytał Dean. – Może co mówił?

\- Mówił: „Chcesz zobaczyć coś pięknego?". Nigdy się tak nie bałem jak w tamtym momencie, głos rozbrzmiał znikąd i przez jakiś czas nie ucichał. Nie wiedzieliśmy kto to i czy mówi do nas, ale ciągle powtarzał to samo.

Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Był blady jak ściana. Garth bez słowa wstał z łóżka i przyniósł mu szklankę wody.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał i napił się odrobinę, nim kontynuował dalej historię: - Emilly szła z mojej prawej strony i nieco za mną, widziałem ją tylko kątem oka. Odwróciłem głowę tylko na chwilę, bo szukałem cały czas właściciela głosu. To wtedy Emilly zniknęła. Nawet tego nie usłyszałem, zupełnie jakby wyparował, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że zaraz po jej zniknięciu słyszałem, jak ktoś biegnie.

\- Zwierzę? – zaproponował Dean.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Przypominało to wielkie susy, więc może wilk albo puma? Ale nie usłyszałem jej krzyku, jakie zwierze mogło ją porwać tak bezszelestnie?

To nie było zwierzę, chciał powiedzieć Dean.

\- Coś jeszcze? – spytał Garth. – Wszystko co pan pamięta może się przydać.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się. Przypomnienie sobie tego wszystkiego musiało być trudne. Na pewno chciał zapomnieć, że ten w ogóle się wydarzył.

\- Nawoływałem Emilly – odezwał się w końcu. – Jak tylko zniknęła zacząłem krzyczeć, ale mi nie odpowiedziała. Chciałem jej szukać, ale było za ciemno, a ja nie znam parku. Wróciłem jak najszybciej i zawiadomiłem strażników, a także policję. Od razu zamknęli tamten szlak i zorganizowali poszukiwania, ale nic nie znaleźli. Ale wy ją znajdziecie, prawda?

W głosie mężczyzny było tyle nadziei, że Dean nie był w stanie skłamać, nawet jeśli by chciał.

\- Oczywiście, panie Anderson.

Czuł się źle, że tak okłamywał mężczyznę i dawał mu nadzieję, kiedy jej nie było. Sam już nie wiedział, co było większym okrucieństwem, to, czy powiedzenie facetowi, że jego żona prawdopodobnie do niego nie wróci.

\- Ma pan jakieś jej zdjęcie? – zapytał Garth. – Będziemy go potrzebować.

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Anderson wyjął z kieszeni telefon i pokazał im zdjęcie na ekranie. Pani Anderson była piękną kobietą, mniej więcej w wieku jej męża. Miała czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Twarz była nieco pomarszczona, ale to tylko dodawało jej uroku. – Czy takie wystarczy? Strażnicy mają jedno wydrukowane.

\- Zajdziemy do nich – zapewnił Dean, wstając z łóżka. Czas było obmyślić plan, jak znaleźć porywającego ludzi potwora. I zaczekać na Castiela. – Dziękujemy za pańską pomoc.

\- Znajdźcie moją żonę, błagam – poprosił ich jeszcze, gdy żegnał się z nimi przy drzwiach.

Po opuszczeniu jednego motelu, Garth i Dean przenieśli się do drugiego. Castiel nie było w swoim pokoju, więc jeszcze nie wrócił ze swojej samotnej wyprawy. Jak na niego, długo go nie było. Co prawda kazał mu nie wracać zbyt szybko, ale i tak się nieco martwił.

\- Kiedy wróci Cas? – zapytał nagle Garth, siadając na swoim łóżku. Akta śledztwa rozłożył sobie na kolanach i zaczął je jeszcze raz studiować.

Nie mogąc powiedzieć prawdy, Dean musiał improwizować.

\- Mam to gdzieś – odparł i usiadł na drugim łóżku. Wziął do ręki mapę szlaków turystycznych, która znajdowała się w każdym hotelu w tym mieście i zaczął szukać miejsca, w którym zniknęła pani Anderson.

Garthowi nie wystarczyła jego odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, widzę jak na siebie patrzycie – powiedział. Dean spiął się, nie wiedząc, co oznaczają te słowa. – Dlaczego się kłócicie, skoro tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadywaliście?

\- Nie zrozumiałbyś – odparł, choć tak naprawdę po prostu nie wiedział, jak miałby to wytłumaczyć, by nie uwzględniać wampirów.

\- Oświeć mnie – zachęcił go Garth. Dean spojrzał na niego i zobaczył ten poczciwy uśmiech, który praktycznie nigdy nie znikał mu z twarzy.

\- Powinniśmy zajmować się sprawą – zauważył i skinął głową na akta.

\- Jak chcesz. – Garth wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli chcesz pogadać, to śmiało.

Chciał, ale to nie był najlepszy moment. Wytrzyma jeszcze trochę, Castiel niedługo wróci się pogodzą, pomoc Gartha nie będzie potrzebna.

Już po chwili okazało się, że wcale nie może dłużej czekać. Naprawdę potrzebował rozmowy o tym z kimś niezaangażowanym. Sam pomógł, ale tylko trochę. Dean potrzebował więcej.

Opowiedział wszystko Garthowi. Bardzo uważał, by nie mówić o Bennym w czasie teraźniejszym i by nie wspominać o wampirach. Garth oczywiście słuchał bardzo uważnie i ani razu mu nie przerywał. To nie była żadna niespodzianka. On zawsze był dobry w słuchaniu i doradzaniu innym ludziom w ich problemach. Dean nigdy nie widział bardziej dobrodusznej osoby.

Gdy skończył opowiadać, Garth od razu się odezwał.

\- Chcesz wybaczyć Castielowi – zauważył. – Czekasz na jego pierwszy krok, prawda?

Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak Garth mógł tak szybko wywnioskować, co go trapi najbardziej. Najwyraźniej był tak łatwy do przewidzenia.

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego – powiedział, unikając wzroku Gartha. – Cas powinien przeprosić.

\- Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać, Dean – poradził Garth. – Castiel nigdy nie odezwie się pierwszy, jest zbyt przerażony. Boi się, że tylko pogorszy sprawę.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Zwierzył mi się przed biurem – odpowiedział. – Był zagubiony, zapytałem, czy coś się stało, więc wszystko mi opowiedział.

To było dla Deana zaskoczenie. Nie przypuszczał, że Castiel kiedykolwiek się komuś zwierzy.

\- Jak wiele ci powiedział? – spytał. Musiał wiedzieć, czy anioł nie przesadził.

\- Tyle samo, co ty mnie. – Garth zamknął nagle akta i wstał z łóżka. – Pójdę po coś do jedzenia.

Dean przytaknął i powrócił do studiowania mapy. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić, Castiel siedział mu w głowie. Wszyscy mu mówili, że powinien z nim porozmawiać i on sam też tego chciał, ale czy Castiel rzeczywiście chciał się dogadać, czy tylko tak mówił? Jeśli chciał, to czemu zachowywał się jak kukła? Czemu nie pokazywał, że mu zależy? Pieprzone anioły tylko wszystko utrudniały.

Jego rozmyślenia przerwał trzepot skrzydeł. Castiel pojawił się na środku pokoju, ale w ogóle nie wyglądał, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności Deana, który bacznie mu się przyglądał. Szukał jakichś oznak potwierdzający, że Castiel naprawdę chce się pogodzić. Nie znalazł jednak nic poza obojętnością.

Dean zdusił w sobie zawód, postanawiając podejść do partnera profesjonalnie, bez zbędnych czułości.

\- Co znalazłeś? – spytał oschle.

Castiel w końcu łaskawie na niego spojrzał.

\- Znalazłem ledwo widoczny ślad wendigo. Podejrzewałem to od samego początku.

\- Wendigo? Z Marvela?

\- Nie znam takiej lokacji – przyznał anioł.

Dean westchnął.

\- Co to jest wendigo? – zapytał coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Człowiek, który został przeklęty po tym, jak zaczął praktykować kanibalizm – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Tak w skrócie.

\- Mierzymy się Hannibalem Lecterem? Mam szukać w pobliżu Willa Grahama albo zmutowanego jelenia?

\- Nie rozumiem tego odniesienia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz. – Dean przeczesał nerwowo włosy, usiłując przyswoić informację o istnieniu kolejnego stwora. – Jak zabić wendigo?

\- Ogień – odparł anioł. – Trzeba spalić wendigo, inaczej nie da się go zabić. Można się jednak przed nim chronić pewnymi symbolami.

\- Nie zamierzamy go podziwiać, mamy go zabić.

\- Moje ostrze też go zabije.

\- Świetnie, teraz tylko musimy znaleźć to cholerstwo. Gdzie go szukać?

\- Wendigo lubią ciemne miejsca – wyjaśnił, podchodząc do stołu znajdującego się pod oknem. Castiel wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcz mapę i rozłożył ją. – Zabrałem ją, gdy wracałem. To mapa z zaznaczonymi jaskiniami na terenie parku.

Dean przyjrzał się mapie i szybko znalazł szlak, o którym mówił pan Anderson.

\- Tutaj zaginęła ostatnia ofiara – wskazał. – W pobliżu jest trochę jaskiń.

\- Nie dam rady teleportować nas do wszystkich, musimy zbadać je pieszo – zdecydował Castiel.

\- Skoro wendigo lubią ciemność i ostatnią ofiarę zaatakowało z ciemności, najlepiej będzie wyruszyć w nocy. – Castiel przytaknął. – Załatwimy sprzęt od strażników i pojedziemy sobie na wycieczkę do lasu. Tylko nie mów Garthowi, na co naprawdę polujemy.

\- Proponuję wziąć konie do podróży szlakiem. Będzie szybciej.

\- Umiesz jeździć konno? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- To nic trudnego. A ty umiesz?

\- Ostatni raz jeździłem na kucyku, kiedy miałem pięć lat – przyznał. – Ale dam radę.

\- Mogę od czasu do czasu przenosić się do niektórych jaskiń – zaproponował. – Będzie szybciej. Byłoby jeszcze szybciej, gdyby Garth został wtajemniczony.

\- Nic mu nie mów – zabronił Dean. – Nie będę przerabiał tego samego, co z Samem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej na ten temat. Gdy wrócił Garth, Dean wyjaśnił mu ich wspólny plan. Okłamał go też, że mają do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, który ukrywa się w lesie. Garth kupił to i zapytał, kiedy wyruszają na poszukiwania.

Dean zerknął na Castiela, by się upewnić, czy wszystko jest dalej aktualne. Anioł nic nie powiedział.

\- Dziś w nocy – odpowiedział Dean.


	23. Wielki, zły wendigo

Po przespaniu reszty dnia, Dean, Castiel i Garth zabrali się za szykowanie do całonocnej przejażdżki po lesie. Nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu tam spędzą, dlatego Dean zostawił Impalę w bezpiecznym miejscu, jakim był parking przed posterunkiem policji.

Po odpowiedni sprzęt udali się do strażników parku, których już wcześniej poprosili o jego przygotowanie. Gdy zjawili się go odebrać, Castiel przejrzał wszystkie rzeczy, by upewnić się, że mają broń przeciwko wendigo. Gdy takiej nie znalazł, poprosił o pistolety na race. Później wyjaśnił Deanowi, że ich ostre światło i iskry mogą odstraszyć potwora.

Na podróż po lesie musieli się inaczej ubrać. Dean i Garth byli zmuszeni założyć ciepłe kurtki, bo tej nocy było zimno. Nawet Castiel zrzucił z siebie swój prochowiec i zamiast tego przywdział okropne, zielone spodnie, szarą koszulę i kurtkę, którą otrzymał od strażników.

Wkrótce wszystko było gotowe i nadszedł czas, by dosiąść koni. Garth był tym strasznie podekscytowany. Przez całą drogę do stajni paplał, że jako dziecko trenował jazdę konno, ale po tym jak spadł i złamał sobie obojczyk, rodzice zabronili mu dalszych treningów. Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać tych opowieści. Złamany obojczyk to nie była najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przytrafić po upadku z konia. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wpadł na ten pomysł.

Konie już na nich czekały. W pełni osiodłane i ze sprzętem. Garth od razu podszedł do jednego z wierzchowców i zaczął do niego mówić jak do małego dziecka. Castiel także zbliżył się do konia, podczas gdy Dean dalej trzymał dystans.

Jego koń był najmniejszy z całej trójki. Miał siwą sierść, z wyjątkiem jednej czarnej łaty na prawym oku. Oku które było ogromne i patrzyło wprost na niego.

Kon zarzucił łbem i prychnął niespokojnie. Dean wiedział, co zwierze sobie pomyślało. Pewnie jak pies wyczuło jego obawy i teraz knuło, jak by to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Może jeszcze nie było za późno, by zamiast koni wziąć rowery.

\- Coś nie tak, agencie? – zapytał jeden ze strażników.

Dean oderwał wzrok od konia i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł z uśmiechem. Chcąc nie chcąc, podszedł w końcu do konia, który nie przestawał się na niego gapić. Wprost przeciwnie im był bliżej, tym spojrzenie zwierzęcia było intensywniejsze.

W końcu stanął obok konia i nie był pewny, co zrobić dalej. Powinien tak jak Garth pogłaskać go po pysku? Ale co, jeśli go ugryzie? Może i konie to roślinożercy, ale ze swoimi wielkimi zębami na pewno mogły odgryźć rękę.

Dean rozejrzał się i zauważył, że Garth już siedział na swoim koniu, bardzo z tego zadowolony. Miał największego konia z nich wszystkich i chyba świetnie się z nim dogadywał.

Wzrok Deana padł na Castiela. Anioł stał przy swoim wierzchowcu, trzymając dłoń na jego szyi, ale zamiast skupiać się na zwierzęciu, patrzył na niego.

Dean podskoczył, gdy jego koń parsknął i znowu zarzucił łbem. Nie było mowy, by jeździł na tym czymś. Nigdy nie miał nic do koni, ale teraz był pewny, że jedyne konie, jakie będzie mógł kiedykolwiek tolerować, to konie mechaniczne.

Miał już powiedzieć, że rezygnuje, nie ważne na jak wielkiego wymoczka miał wyjść, gdy Castiel podszedł do niego powoli.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał beznamiętnie, jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak wejść na to coś – wyznał Dean, ale bardzo cicho, tak by tylko anioł usłyszał. Koń znowu parsknął, a co gorsza, zabrzmiało to trochę jak śmiech. Ta kreatura śmiała się z niego.

\- Ma na imię Migotka – powiedział Castiel i ujął łeb konia w dłonie. Pogładził klacz po pysku, a ta natychmiast skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę. Zaczęła węszyć w powietrzu, aż w końcu wypchnęła swoją głowę do przodu i trąciła Castiela w pierś. – Przykro mi, nie mam nic dla ciebie.

Dean przyglądał się tej interakcji ze zdziwieniem. Podejrzewał, że anioł ma jakąś umiejętność, która pozwalała mu zdobyć zaufanie zwierząt, ale to było absurdalne. Migotka – kto daje koniu tak na imię? – widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu, a mimo to zachowywała się, jakby znała go od lat.

Widząc, że klacz jest zajęta zdobywaniem miłości i uwagi Castiela – w przeciwieństwie do niego – Dean postanowił to wykorzystać i wsiąść na nią. Ostrożnie podszedł do jej lewego boku i włożył lewą nogę w strzemię, tak jak widział na westernach. Póki co szło mu dobrze. Odepchnął się drugą nogą od ziemi i szybko przerzucił ją nad grzbietem konia, sadowiąc się wygodnie w siodle. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, ale przynajmniej siedział na miejscu i nic złego się nie stało.

Oddychając ciężko, Dean zerknął na Castiela, który szeptał coś teraz do klaczy. Nie mógł odróżnić słów, więc musiał to być jakiś obcy język. Gdy Castiel skończył, poklepał konia po karku i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Gotowe – oświadczył.

\- Co w ogóle zrobiłeś? – spytał Dean.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że nie jesteś groźny, wprost przeciwnie, że jesteś łagodny i wymagasz opieki. Migotka będzie teraz uważać, by nie zrobić ci krzywdy.

Dean poczuł się nieco urażony, że Castiel tak opisał go zwierzęciu, ale przynajmniej nie ryzykował już upadkiem.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

Castiel przytaknął i wrócił do swojego konia, na którego szybko wsiadł.

\- Ruszajmy – nakazał i skierował zwierze w stronę bramy.

Problem złamania karku był rozwiązany, ale to nie był koniec kłopotów Deana. Nie umiał jeździć konno, jak miał podążać za Castielem i Garthem?

Migotka rozwiązała ten problem za niego. Sama ruszyła za dwoma pozostałymi końmi i szybko się z nimi zrównała. Szła teraz pomiędzy końmi Gartha i Castiela. Dean podejrzewał, że robiła to specjalnie, by go chronić, tak jak nakazał jej anioł. A gdzie jest bezpieczniej, jak nie pomiędzy dwoma większymi końmi?

Dopóki nie dojechali do lasu, Garth paplał z podekscytowaniem o swoim koniu. Okazało się, że ma na imię Bigfoot. Koń Castiela miał na imię Clint. Oczywiście Deanowi musiał się dostać koń o najgłupszym imieniu.

Było już całkowicie ciemno, gdy dotarli do lasu. Castiel jechał pierwszy i to on oświetlał drogę przed nimi. Zaraz za nim jechał Dean, starając się nie chybotać w siodle. Migotka szła bardzo powoli i uważnie, ale i tak był cały sztywny w obawie przed upadkiem. Starał się wyglądać, jakby jazda na koniu go nie ruszała, ale był pewny, że Garth jadący za nim wiedział, co jest grane.

Obaj byli odpowiedzialni za oświetlanie lasu dookoła nich. Dostali od strażników dwie bardzo silne latarki, dzięki którym można było na moment zapomnieć, że panuje noc. Castiel nie potrzebował takiej latarki, widział wszystko doskonale sam, dlatego to on jechał pierwszy. Przecierał dla nich szlak.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł, by szukać mordercy w nocy? – zapytał Garth. – Niewiele tak zobaczymy, a i konie mogą złamać nogi.

\- Dopóki jedziemy po drodze, nic im nie grozi – zapewnił go Dean.

\- I tak lepiej by się nam szukało w dzień. Co wypatrzymy wśród tych ciemności?

Właśnie dlatego Dean nie chciał, by jeździł z nimi ktokolwiek. Garth nic nie wiedział i czuł się skołowany. Ciągle zadawał kolejne pytanie i domagał się wyjaśnień, których nie mogli mu dać. Nie wiedział, czego szukają, więc nie mógł im pomóc. Wypatrywał śladów człowieka, nie potwora. Nawet jeśli znajdzie odcisk łapy, weźmie go za trop zwierzęcia i nawet o tym nie powie. Nie był żadnym wsparciem. Równie dobrze Dean mógłby tu być tylko z Castielem, wyszłoby na to samo, a przynajmniej Garth byłby bezpieczny. Teraz był prawdopodobnie najbardziej narażony z nich wszystkich. Jechał z tyłu, Dean i Castiel widzieli go dopiero wtedy, gdy się odwracali. Castiel nie robił tego wcale, a Dean za bardzo bał się poruszyć, by nie spaść. Mogli liczyć tylko na swój słuch, ale czy to coś da? Zniknięcie ostatniej ofiary pokazało, że wendigo porusza się bezszelestnie. Dean miał nadzieję, że tylko ludzie nie mogli go usłyszeć. Castiel miał lepszy słuch niż oni, w nim cała nadzieja.

W lesie panowały egipskie ciemności. Korony drzew zasłaniały gwiazdy i księżyc, widzieli cokolwiek tylko dzięki latarkom. Najgorszy jednak był wszechobecny hałas. Zewsząd docierały do nich różnorakie dźwięki. Najbardziej słyszalne były jednostajny chód koni i nawoływanie sowy. To nie było jednak wszystko. Dean nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy wzdrygnął się, gdy coś przebiegło w pobliżu. Bałby się, że to wendigo, gdyby nie to, że Castiel wciąż jechał spokojnie, wcale nie zaniepokojony tymi hałasami, więc to musiało być jakieś niegroźne zwierzątko.

Anioł co jakiś czas znikał im z oczu. Jego koń przyspieszał i znikał w ciemności, tak że było widać w oddali tylko niewielki punkcik, jakim była lampa oświetlająca drogę koniom. Dean wiedział, co Castiel robi. Oddalał się tak, by móc się teleportować i przeszukać niewielki skrawek lasu oraz znajdujące się tam jaskinie w poszukiwaniu wendigo. Znikał najwyżej na minutę, tak by Garth się nie martwił. Po tym czasie znowu jechali we trójkę, nim Castiel znowu oddalał się i znikał na kolejną minutę.

Ta taktyka trwała dwie godziny. Garth ani razu nic nie zauważył. Albo zauważył, ale nic nie powiedział, przyzwyczajony już do dziwnego zachowania Castiela. Dean przywykł w tym czasie do jazdy na koniu, ale wcale nie zrobił się spokojniejszy. Las zrobił się dziwnie cichy. Nie słychać już było sowy ani przemykających w pobliżu zwierząt. Teraz był już tylko tętent kopyt, prychnięcia koni i oddechy ich jeźdźców. Nie podobało mu się to. Oglądał kiedyś z Samem program dokumentalny i było tam powiedziane, że gdy drapieżnik ma zaatakować, wszystko w pobliżu milknie. Jakby tego było mało, czuł na karku czyjś wzrok i nie był pewny, czy to Garth się na niego gapił, jego koń, czy czające się w lesie wendigo.

\- Dokąd poszedł Castiel?

Dean wytężył wzrok, szukając Castiela, ale anioła nigdzie nie było. Zniknęło też światło, które wcześniej wskazywało jego położenie. Castiel zniknął i żaden z nich nawet się nie zorientował.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Dean, rozglądając się w panice. Migotka wyczuła jego niepokój, bo zaczęła iść wolniej, podrzucając łbem niespokojnie. Sądząc po dźwiękach dochodzących z tyłu, Bigfoot też nie był zrelaksowany.

Przez głowę Deana przeleciały tysiące różnych, bardzo czarnych scenariuszy wyjaśniających nieobecność Castiela, każdy gorszy od poprzedniego. Musieli go znaleźć i to szybko, ale jak? Byli praktycznie ślepi, nawet jeśli latarki oświetlały spory kawałek terenu. Dlaczego nie wzięli ze sobą krótkofalówek? Dlaczego uznał, że są im niepotrzebne? Głupek, głupek, głupek. Teraz jedyny kontakt, jaki miał z aniołem, to modlitwa, ale to był bardzo jednostronny sposób komunikacji. Nie był nawet pewny, czy Castiel go słyszy.

\- Co robimy? – spytał Garth, zbliżając się do niego, tak że teraz ich konie szły obok siebie. – Powinniśmy go zawołać?

To był bardzo zły pomysł, wendigo mógł ich usłyszeć. O ile już nie wiedział, gdzie są.

\- Dean, Garth! – usłyszeli nagle. To był Castiel. W jego głosie było słychać zaniepokojenie. Dean chciał w pierwszej chwili zejść z konia i pobiec w kierunku, z którego dochodziły nawoływania, ale coś było nie tak z tym głosem. W dodatku przypominało mu to zbyt dobrze historię świadka.

Garth był równie zmieszany, co on. Spoglądał to w kierunku ciemności, to na niego, domagając się jakiejś reakcji. Dean jednak sam nie wiedział, co ma robić. Znowu usłyszeli głos Castiela. Wołał ich, by do niego przyszli i Dean chciał to zrobić. Nie miał przecież pewności, czy to wendigo, czy Castiel.

Gdy usłyszeli wołanie po raz trzeci, Dean poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Nawet jeśli to wendigo ich wołało, ten głos był zbyt znajomy, by mógł go ignorować. Chciał popędzić konia i ruszyć w stronę wołania. Nie robiąc nic, czuł się okropnie, jakby zostawiał przyjaciela na pewną śmierć. A najgorsze było to, że mu nie wybaczył.

Głos zawołał po raz kolejny, Garth w końcu nie wytrzymał. Zszedł z konia i zabierając ze sobą pistolet i latarkę, wszedł pomiędzy drzewa.

\- Garth, stój! – zawołał za nim Dean, ale było już za późno. Garth biegł i szybko się oddalał. – Sukinsyn!

Dean usiłował zejść z konia, ale stopa zaplątała mu się w strzemieniu. Nagłe szarpnięcie przestraszyło Migotkę, która wierzgnęła, omal nie wywracając przy tym Dean. Na szczęście klacz nie odbiegła i w końcu udało mu się wydostać. W samą porę, bo gdy tylko obiema stopami stanął na ziemi, usłyszał krzyk pełen przerażenia, który należał do Gartha.

\- Garth! – zawołał Dean, wyciągając pistolet na race. W drugiej ręce trzymał latarkę.

Usłyszał huk wystrzału. Garth strzelił i po chwili wypadł z lasu jak oparzony. Nie miał ze sobą latarki, dlatego jego pojawienie się zaskoczyło Deana, za którym przerażony agent się schował.

\- Dean, tam coś było! – krzyknął spanikowany, trzymając broń drżącymi dłońmi. Garth wyglądał na delikatnego, ale był wyszkolonym agentem i nie bał się ludzi. To co zobaczył w lesie, na pewno nie było więc człowiekiem.

\- Weź pistolet na race – polecił mu Dean. Sam był przerażony, ale musiał zachować zimną krew. Póki Castiel nie wracał, był ich jedyną obroną. Gdyby był bardziej chętny, by nauczyć się znaków chroniących przed wendigo, pewnie byliby znacznie bezpieczniejsi.

Garth wykonał jego polecenie i szybko odpiął pistolet od siodła Bigfoota.

\- Wątpię, że race coś pomogą – przyznał. – Jestem pewien, że trafiłem do tego czegoś z kuli i nic to nie dało.

\- To zadziała – zapewnił, wypatrując potwora. – Przynajmniej mam nadzieję.

\- Gdzie jest Cas? – zapytał znowu Garth.

\- Nie mam pojęcia! – powtórzył Dean. – Cas! – zawołał, mając nadzieję, że anioł go usłyszy, ale odpowiedział mu tylko głośny ryk, który poczuł nawet wewnątrz ciała.

Dean skierował snop światła w odpowiednim kierunku i jego oczom ukazał się wielki, dwumetrowy stwór pokryty szarą, pomarszczoną skórą. Wendigo.

Potwór zaryczał znowu i zniknął im z pola widzenia. Dean usiłował za nim nadążyć, ale wendigo było szybsze.

\- Co to kurwa jest? – spytał Garth. Dean rzadko słyszał u niego przekleństwa. – To niedźwiedź?

Wendigo znowu się pojawiło. Wyłoniło się z lasu po ich prawej stronie. Jego ryk wystraszył oba konie, które spłoszone popędziły przed siebie i szybko zniknęły.

Dean obrócił się w stronę potwora i bez zastanowienia wystrzelił w jego kierunku racę. Wendigo odskoczyło, a raca wylądowała kilka metrów od nich, oświetlając otoczenie złowrogim, czerwonym blaskiem.

\- Strzelaj we wszystko, co się rusza – polecił Garthowi Dean.

Dopóki raca się paliła, byli w miarę bezpieczni. Gdy ta jednak zaczęła się wypalać, Dean poczuł, jak strach ściska go za gardło. Dlaczego zgodził się na tę robotę? Czemu na samym początku nie powiedział aniołom, by się odpierdoliły? Mógłby teraz siedzieć w bezpiecznym domu, a nie polować na potwora, który prawdopodobnie zeżarł Castiela. Anioła wciąż nigdzie nie było, Dean coraz bardziej bał się o jego zdrowie.

\- Myślisz, że to coś zabiło Castiela? – zapytał nagle Garth. Stali do siebie plecami i chronili nawzajem swoje tyły. Próbowali wpatrzeć wendigo albo je usłyszeć, ale nie widzieli nic, a jedyne dźwięki wydawała z siebie wypalająca się raca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – W ostatnich minutach to było ulubione słowo Deana. Nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie Gartha, może poza tym, co to był za stwór, który ich atakował. – No dalej, Cas, no dalej – mamrotał pod nosem licząc na to, że Castiel lada chwila się pojawi. Ale tak jak wtedy, gdy chował się przed Bennym, tak i teraz nie otrzymał wsparcia. Tylko wtedy nie wołał anioła świadomie. Dlaczego wciąż nie przybywał? Jak daleko zawędrował, że tyle czasu zajmował mu powrót? Czy w ogóle słyszał modlitwy Deana z tak dużej odległości? Czy to był jakiś chory test by sprawdzić, czy poradzi sobie z dwumetrowym monstrum? Jeśli tak i jakoś wyjdzie z tego cało, to nakopie Castielowi do dupy.

Raca leżąca na ziemi wypaliła się. Jedyne światło dawała już teraz tylko latarka w dłoni Deana. Trzymał ją mocno, tak samo jak broń. Był gotowy na atak, wyczekiwał go, nasłuchując wendigo. Wzrok na nic mu się teraz nie przydawał.

Obaj usłyszeli warkot wendigo. Rozniósł się po całym lesie, niemal wprawiając ziemię w drżenie. Dean przełknął gulę w gardle i znieruchomiał, w oczekiwaniu na atak.

Wendigo pojawiło się znikąd. Dean nie zauważył go w pierwszej chwili, bo potwór rzucił się na Gartha. Odrzucił go wielką łapą z taką siłą, że gdy Garth uderzył w drzewo, Dean usłyszał okropny trzask.

Nie wiedział, czy jego kolega jest cały i nie miał czasu, by to sprawdzić. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę wendigo, oślepiając je latarką. Potwór zaryczał, ogłuszając Deana. Zamroczony, nie był w stanie dobrze wycelować, nawet z takiej odległości. Raca chybiła celu, a wendigo złapało go za szyję i cisnęło nim o drzewo tak jak Gartha.

Uderzył o pień z wielką siłą, przez moment miał wrażenie, że zemdleje. Latarka i broń wyleciały mu z ręki; nie wiedział, gdzie są. W dodatku czuł, że ma połamane kilka żeber. Zerknął na Gartha, który trzymał się za nogę. Raca nie dawała białego światła, ale Dean i tak był w stanie zobaczyć krew i wystającą kość. Garth miał złamanie otwarte i nie wyglądało to dobrze, zwłaszcza ze strony zakażenia. Żaden z nich nie mógł się ruszyć, a wendigo wciąż było blisko. Potwór podszedł do palącej się racy i przysypał ją ziemią. Zapanowały kompletne ciemności, nigdzie nie było widać latarki. Dean dyszał ciężko, oparty o drzewo. Obok niego Garth pojękiwał z bólu. Adrenalina musiała go znieczulić na tyle, by nie zdzierał gardła.

Dean wiedział, kiedy wendigo się zbliżyło. Czuł odór jego oddechu, gdy potwór pochylił się nad nimi. Godząc się ze swoim losem, Dean zamknął oczy, starając się myśleć o wszystkich ludziach, których miał lada chwila zostawić. Nim jednak zdążył powspominać najlepsze chwile swojego życia, w całym lesie rozbłysło jasne światło, głównie tuż przed Deanem, który musiał zasłaniać i tak już zamknięte oczy ręką, by nie oślepnąć. Wendigo zaryczało przeraźliwie, ale jego ryk ucichł po chwili, bardzo gwałtownie. Dean usłyszał, jak wielkie cielsko potwora upada na ziemię tuż przed nim. Mimo to nie otworzył oczu, choć nie miał pojęcia, czego się bał. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Dłoń zbyt dużą, by mogła należeć do Gartha. Ale nawet gdyby nie to, wszędzie poznałby ten zapach. Castiel. Ten sukinsyn zdążył w ostatniej chwili, znowu.

\- Niezłe wyczucie czasu, Cas – pochwalił, spoglądając na partnera.

Castiel trzymał w dłoni latarkę, którą po chwili położył na ziemi, by mógł złapać Deana za oba ramiona.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, a w jego oczach Dean dostrzegł tak ogromne zmartwienie, że nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak zaniepokojonego. A ponoć anioły nie posiadają emocji. Mimo to w oczach Castiela było teraz tyle troski i żalu, że Matka Teresa poczułaby się zawstydzona. Ale to co najbardziej zwróciło uwagę Deana, to żal, ten o którym mówił mu Garth. Jak mógł być tak ślepy, że wcześniej go nie zauważył? Gdyby Castiel odczuwał nieco większy żal niż teraz, to pewnie by się samobiczował.

Był tak wpatrzony w te oczy, że nawet nie odpowiedział na pytanie anioła. Po prostu patrzył, nie chcąc odwrócić wzroku.

Tę ciszę przerwał dopiero Garth, do którego najwyraźniej w końcu dotarło, ile bólu doświadcza.

\- Chyba umieram – powiedział, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Dean i Castiel spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie.

\- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił Castiel.

\- Tak myślisz? – Garth spojrzał na Castiela, a następnie na ciało wendigo. – Jak to zabiłeś?

Castiel nie odpowiedział. Przyłożył dwa palce obu dłoni do czół Dean i Gartha, lecząc ich z obrażeń. Dla Gartha był to pierwszy raz, dlatego jęknął z wrażenia, gdy moc anioła uleczyła jego rany, łącznie ze złamaniem. Dean jedynie westchnął, czując w sobie tę energię. Odczuwał taką ulgę z tego, że wszyscy żyli, że nawet nie obchodziło go, że Garth znał teraz wielką tajemnicę.

\- Znalazłem leże wendigo – powiedział Castiel, pomagając obu mężczyznom wstać. – Jedna z ofiar nadal żyła, gdy ją znalazłem.

\- Gdzie jest? – spytał Dean. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał, by była to żona pana Andersona.

\- Zostawiłem ją przy wejściu do jaskini. Musimy po nią pójść.

\- Nie mamy koni – zauważył Garth. Całkiem nieźle znosił to, że coś paranormalnego właśnie wydarzyło się na jego oczach.

\- W takim razie pójdę po nią sam – zdecydował Castiel. – Potem wrócę po was.

\- Nie wyczerpie to twoich sił? – zmartwił się Dean. Wciąż pamiętał, jak źle wyglądał Castiel, gdy byli w Kermit.

\- Właśnie dlatego przybyłem tak późno – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Musiałem oszczędzać energię na walkę i transport.

\- To jak tutaj dotarłeś?

\- Przybiegłem – odparł. – Dostarczenie energii temu ciału jest mniej wyczerpujące niż latanie.

Dean przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i zerknął na Gartha, który nawet już ich nie słuchał. Przyglądał się ciału wendigo. Stwór miał twarz zwróconą w ich stronę, dlatego mogli zobaczyć jego wypalone oczy. Bez nich wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przerażająco.

Gdy Dean odwrócił się znowu w stronę Castiela, tego już nie było, ale nie było wątpliwości, że wróci niedługo. O ile tym razem się teleportował.

\- Garth, w porządku? – zapytał, zapominając chwilowo o Castielu.

Garth oderwał spojrzenie od wendigo i odwrócił się w stronę Deana.

\- Omal nie umarłem – odparł. – I to z rąk jakiegoś dziwnego potwora. Co to w ogóle jest?

Dean westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią.

\- Możemy zagłębić się w wyjaśnienia, gdy już wyjdziemy z tego lasu? – zapytał. Czuł, że będzie przy tym potrzebował pomocy Castiela.

\- Jasne – zgodził się.

Razem czekali na Castiela, który w końcu wrócił, prowadząc ze sobą żonę Andersona. Była roztrzęsiona, a także głodna i spragniona, ale poza tym nic jej nie było.

Po tym jak spalili zwłoki wendigo, Castiel przeniósł ich do miasteczka. Stwierdzili, że końmi będą się martwić później. Jeśli są dość mądre, to same wrócą. Ofiarę wendigo odstawili do szpitala, a sami wrócili do motelu. Castiela wymęczyły te przenosiny z miejsca na miejsce, ale nie wyglądał tak źle, jak w Kermit. Mimo to Dean posadził go na łóżku, gdy znaleźli się już w bezpiecznym motelu.

Dean liczył, że teraz będą mogli wszyscy odpocząć przez kilka minut, ale Garth na to nie pozwolił. Chciał już teraz wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w lesie. Nie miał wyboru, musiał opowiedzieć wszystko ze szczegółami. Nie pominął niczego, wyjaśnił Garthowi całą sprawę z aniołami i ich planami.

Przez cały ten czas Garth siedział cicho i słuchał uważnie. Castiel czasami wtrącił kilka słów, ale to głównie Dean wszystko opowiadał. Nie był zadowolony, że kolejny człowiek dostał taką masę problemów, dlatego gdy tylko skończył mówić, zaproponował Garthowi wymazanie tego wszystkiego z pamięci.

\- Dlaczego chciałbym to wymazać z pamięci? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się. – To jest super, kiedy będziemy mogli znowu na coś zapolować?

Takie reakcji Dean kompletnie się po nim nie spodziewał. Wiedział, że Garth jest dziwny, to nie była żadna tajemnica, ale chyba tylko on po takich przeżyciach cieszył się na wieść o istnieniu różnych potworów. Był nawet bardziej entuzjastyczny niż Sam.

\- Moi zwierzchnicy będą zadowoleni – odezwał się Castiel. – Im więcej osób wie, tym lepiej. Może mnie za to pochwalą.

Dean nie podzielał entuzjazmu partnera, ale nie miał mu go za złe. Mimo wszystko Castiel wciąż odpowiadał przed innymi aniołami, więc to oczywiste, że cieszyły go postępy w ich przedsięwzięciu.

Castiel nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i spojrzał przepraszająco na Gartha.

\- Wybacz, Garth – powiedział. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił Garth. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja od tych wrażeń poczułem się zmęczony. Idę spać.

\- Dobry pomysł, stary – przyznał Dean, choć sam nie zamierzał jeszcze iść spać. Miał coś do załatwienia.

Garth szybko zasnął i już po kilku minutach chrapał, leżąc na swoim łóżku. Dean mógł w końcu porozmawiać z partnerem.

\- Cas, musimy pogadać o Bennym – wyszeptał, nie chcąc obudzić Gartha, choć miał przeczucie, że nawet armata go teraz nie obudzi.

Castiel momentalnie stał się spięty, a całą swoją uwagę skierował na Deana.

\- Przepraszam za to, co o nim powiedziałem, Dean. Poniosło mnie, martwiłem się o ciebie i...

Dean uniósł dłoń dając mu znać, by poczekał chwilę.

\- Rozumiem to, Cas, naprawdę – powiedział. – I wybaczam ci. Chciałem to zrobić już wcześniej, nawet Garth mnie do tego namawiał, ale ilekroć na ciebie patrzyłem, widziałem w twoich oczach obojętność. Myślałem, że wcale nie jest ci żal.

\- Wybacz. – Castiel zwiesił głowę. – Czasami nadal mam problemy z ludzkimi emocjami.

\- W porządku. – Dean poczuł się nagle zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć dalej, bo coś mu mówiło, że rozmowa jeszcze nie skończona. – Ja... Czytałem Pismo Święte od ciebie – powiedział w końcu.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z duma w oczach.

\- Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że ci w czymś pomogło.

Dean nie chciał przyznawać, że pomogło mu trochę w ich kłótni. Uśmiechnął się tylko niezręcznie i odparł:

\- Może trochę.

\- Ja też mam ci coś do powiedziana – wyznał anioł. – Rozmawiałem z Urielem. Nie będzie cię już więcej niepokoił.

\- Cała szczęście. Miałem już go dość. Czego w ogóle od nas chciał?

\- Był po prostu ciekawy naszych relacji. Nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Kazałem się mu więcej nie wtrącać, a zwłaszcza zbliżać do ciebie.

\- To dobre wieści. – Dean przysiadł się do Castiela, ale unikał spojrzenia anioła. – Kiedy wrócimy do Chicago... znajdziemy znowu Benny'ego i razem wymyślimy coś w związku z wampirem. Hej, może nawet ty i Benny się polubicie.

Marzył, by tak się stało. Nie chciał, by dwoje jego najlepszych przyjaciół rzucało się sobie nawzajem do gardeł ilekroć będą w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, chcąc sprawdzić, jaka jest jego reakcja na te słowa. Anioł o dziwo uśmiechał się.

\- Bardzo chętnie lepiej poznam Benny'ego – przyznał. – Jak i każdą osobę, która jest dla ciebie ważna.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech Castiela, ciesząc się, że wszystko znowu się ułożyło.


	24. Postawic ci drinka?

Dean chciał się jakoś zrewanżować Castielowi za swoje humory w czasie sprawy z wendigo. Jasne, to nie był tylko jego wina, ale i tak czuł, że powinien coś zrobić. Nie wiedział dokładnie co, nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki. Rozważał zapytanie o zdanie Sama, ale od czasu powrotu jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Razem z Castielem i Garthem wrócili do Chicago późnym wieczorem, Sam już wtedy spał. Rano, gdy Dean się obudził i wpadł na pomysł przeprosin, zdał sobie sprawę, że nikogo innego poza nim nie ma w mieszkaniu. Później znalazł w kuchni wiadomość od Sama, w której napisał, że musiał wcześniej wyjść do pracy i zobaczą się dopiero wieczorem. Pytanie więc brata o poradę odpadało, nie chciał mu przeszkadzać.

Dean martwił się trochę o Gartha. Wydawał się być spokojny w czasie powrotu do domu. W zasadzie był nawet podekscytowany nowym światem, który odkrył przed nim Castiel. Nie wiadomo jednak było, co się stanie później i czy nie wypapla tego komuś przypadkiem. Albo nie wpakuje się w kłopoty decydując, że sam jest w stanie polować. Nawet Dean nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach, by polować samemu, a co dopiero Garth.

Nim się rozstali, przypomniał mu jeszcze, że ma nikomu nie mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło, bo wiedzą o tym tylko oni trzej i Sam. Garth przystał na to i przysiągł, że nie piśnie ani słowa. Dean musiał mu zaufać, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Nie chciał wymazywać koledze pamięci na siłę.

Podróż do biura była nieprzyjemnie cicha bez Sama na sąsiednim siedzeniu. Nie rozmawiali nigdy zbyt dużo w czasie jazdy, ale dobrze było mieć kogoś do towarzystwa. Niestety Sam wolał jechać metrem albo taksówką niż obudzić go wcześniej i poprosić o podwózkę. Marudziłby, jasne, ale i tak podwiózłby brata, jak zawsze zresztą.

Dean kupił po drodze kawę i gazetę, i tak wyposażony pojechał do biura, gdzie nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania z Castielem. Gdy się nie kłócili, naprawdę nie lubił być z dala od niego, jakby niewidzialna siła przyciągała go do anioła.

Castiel siedział w ich biurze i już był pochłonięty pisaniem raportu. Przerwał jednak i uśmiechnął się do Deana, gdy ten wszedł.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się. Jak bardzo musiało mu tych powitań brakować podczas kłótni, skoro teraz tak się z ich powodu cieszył?

\- Hej, Cas – odparł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Co słychać?

\- Próbowałem znaleźć Benny'ego.

\- I? – Chciał porozmawiać z przyjacielem, ale nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać, poprosił więc Castiela, by zrobił to przez noc.

\- Nie było go w jego kryjówce od kilku dni – odpowiedział anioł. – Przykro mi.

Dean westchnął z rozczarowaniem i usiadł za biurkiem. Nie oczekiwał cudów, ale miał nadzieję, że Benny wróci na stare śmiecie. Jeśli jeszcze żył, najwyraźniej stwierdził, że dalsze ukrywanie się w opuszczonym klubie jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Albo bał się spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, dlatego ukrył się gdzieś, gdzie nie mógł go znaleźć.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, Cas. Przynajmniej próbowaliśmy.

\- Gdybym mógł, zrobiłbym coś więcej – zapewnił Castiel.

\- Zrobiłeś już dość, Benny po prostu nie chce być znaleziony. Może jeszcze będziemy mieli szczęście.

Z tą myślą, Dean zabrał się za pisanie własnego raportu. Szło mu dość opornie, bo Castiel i perspektywa dnia wolnego skutecznie go rozpraszały. Bobby dał im dwa dni wolne, by mogli odpocząć po tak długiej i męczącej wycieczce do Yellowstone. Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, bo chciał wykorzystać te dni, by zabrać gdzieś Castiela w ramach przeprosin. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział gdzie i to także zaprzątało mu głowę. Może jednak powinien przeszkodzić Samowi Bóg wie w czym i poprosić go o pomoc. Ten plan miał jednak jedną zasadniczą wadę. Chociaż Sam na pewno by mu pomógł, to nie odmówiłby sobie przedtem naśmiewania się z Deana wyłącznie dla własnej rozrywki. Które młodsze rodzeństwo by na czymś takim nie skorzystało? Sam musiałby się okazać debilem, by nie zwietrzyć takiej kuszącej okazji zakwestionowania intencji – oraz seksualności - Deana, co zresztą było jego ulubioną rozrywką związaną z bratem.

Praca nad raportem dalej nie szła mu dobrze. Czuł w głowię swego rodzaju blokadę, która nie pozwala mu dobrze składać myśli. To już nawet nie chodziło o lenistwo, to była całkowita dekoncentracja, która nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzała. Dopiero gdy poznał Castiela zaczął mieć z tym problemy. Na całe szczęście nie znał jeszcze anioła, gdy szkolił się na agenta. Był pewny, że by nie zdał. Nie z takim natłokiem myśli.

Nawet przerwa na lunch mu nie pomogła. Wrócił do pracy równie zagubiony, co przed wyjściem. Sądził, że może Jo, Charlie albo Garth mu pomogą, ale ostatecznie nawet ich o tę pomoc nie poprosił. Obie kobiety i tak były zajęte sobą, a Garth co chwilę pytał dyskretnie Deana o ostatnią sprawę. Dean miał wielką ochotę go udusić.

Z powrotem w biurze znowu zaczął pisać, zerkając od czasu do czasu na anioła. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i to go wkurzało. To trwało co najmniej godzinę i przez ten czas napisał tylko kilka linijek tekstu, zbyt rozproszony ciągłym zerkaniem. Gdy Castiel w końcu też na niego spojrzał, obaj nie mogli powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dean poczuł, jak twarz robi mu się zdecydowanie za ciepła. Ale zrobiła się jeszcze gorętsza, gdy usłyszał pytanie anioła:

\- Co zamierzasz robić w czasie wolnego?

To pytanie go zaskoczyło. Czemu Castiel, który nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywał większych chęci spotkania się z nim po pracy, zwłaszcza z własnej inicjatywy, nagle zapytał o coś takiego? Jasne, to nic nie znaczyło, ale pytanie i tak było intrygujące. Dean kompletnie się go nie spodziewał.

\- Niewiele – odparł, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie anioła. – Sam pracuje, więc nie będę mógł wyjść z nim na piwo, czy coś.

To był w zasadzie świetna okazja. Czemu wcześniej nie wpadł na to, by zabrać Castiela do baru? Tak robią kumple. Tak właśnie robił z Bennym. Mógłby nawet zabrać anioła tam, gdzie zawsze chodził tylko z byłym partnerem i okazjonalnie z Samem. Takie ich małe ulubione miejsce. Castielowi by się spodobało.

\- To wielka szkoda – przyznał anioł, nie przestając się na niego patrzeć.

\- Ta, szkoda – zgodził się. – Ale hej, może ty ze mną gdzieś pójdziesz? – zapytał niby to przypadkowo. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Castiel nie ma tego dnia jakichś planów w niebie, ale jeśli tak, to po co pytał o jego plany?

\- Z wielką chęcią – odpowiedział od razu Castiel po czym powrócił do pisania raportu. Dean zrobił to samo i teraz szło mu to zdecydowanie szybciej niż poprzednio. Obaj skończyli przed nadejściem wieczora i przez resztę dnia mogli się relaksować.

Dean wyciągnął się na krześle i zaczął rozmawiać z Castielem o różnych bzdetach. Nie skupiał się nawet na treści tych rozmów, po prostu słuchał głosu anioła. Ten chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, bo nie przestał mówić nawet wtedy, gdy Dean zamknął oczy, niemal zasypiając.

W końcu gdy nadszedł koniec służby, Dean niespiesznie spakował swoje rzeczy. Sam wysłał mu wiadomość, że nie potrzebuje podwózki i będzie w domu niedługo. Dean starał się nie czuć rozczarowany tym, że brat znowu nie chciał z nim jechać. Co go tak zajmowało?

Szybko zapomniał o rozczarowaniu, gdy spojrzał w stronę Castiela, który stał przy oknie.

\- Idę do domu – powiedział. – Wiesz, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się. Czemu robił to tak często?

\- Dobrej nocy, Dean.

Castiel spoglądał na niego z taką czcią, że Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok, by nie zwariować.

\- Dzięki, Cas... Um, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, kiedy będziemy wychodzić, okej?

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

To tak jak ja, pomyślał Dean, szybko wychodząc z biura, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć tego na głos.

Dean dotarł do domu bez żadnych przeszkód i od razu przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego niż garnitur. Wyblakła koszulka, która widziała lepsze dni i wyciągnięte spodnie od dresu nadawały się do tego idealnie.

Sama jeszcze nie było w domu, dlatego Dean zdecydował się poczekać z kolacją. Zamiast tego ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, kładąc nogi na stoliku przed sobą. Skacząc po kanałach starał się zrelaksować. W końcu udało mu się trafić na odcinek Ghostfacers. Dwóch prezenterów idiotów właśnie zwiedzało jakiś nawiedzony dom. Nie był fanem, ale program zaczął go wciągać i był na nim całkowicie skupiony. Do czasu.

\- Dean!

Aż podskoczył na kanapie, gdy Sam wpadł nagle do mieszkania. Zdążył tylko wstać, nim brat chwycił go za ramiona i zaczął nim potrząsać.

Dean nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Wszystko co widział to roześmiane oczy Sama, ale przez to potrząsanie, obraz miał nieco niewyraźny.

\- Przestań mną trząść! – krzyknął, próbując się uwolnić.

\- Dean, dostałem własną sprawę!

Sam nagle objął go w pasie i bez najmniejszych problemów uniósł do góry.

\- Co do chuja?! Postaw mnie!

Chociaż Dean chciał się znów znaleźć na podłodze, to jednak nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy zobaczył podekscytowanie na twarzy Sama. Teraz wiedział, czemu był taki zajęty.

\- Bobby w końcu dał mi śledztwo – paplał dalej Sam, stawiając Deana na ziemi i znów nim potrząsając. – Moje własne śledztwo, Dean!

\- Okej, okej, słyszałem, uspokój się – powiedział i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Dawno nie widział Sama tak szczęśliwego. Nie było co się dziwić. Jego młodszemu braciszkowi w końcu zaufano. Tylko tego chciał najbardziej przez cały ten czas. Dean nie martwił się ani trochę, że to coś niebezpiecznego. Bobby na pewno nie dał Samowi sprawy morderstwa, nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

\- Dostałem je zaraz po twoim wyjeździe, kradzież w domu aukcyjnym – powiedział Sam, zdejmując z siebie marynarkę. – Chciałem zadzwonić i ci o tym powiedzieć, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej to zrobić, jak wrócisz. Poza tym nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać.

\- Nie przeszkadzałbyś – zapewnił go Dean, który poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować im coś do jedzenia. – Nie robiłem nic wielkiego.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz. – Sam podążył za nim do kuchni i oparł się o wysepkę. Miał już na sobie tylko spodnie od garnituru i podkoszulek. – Pogodziłeś się już z Casem? – spytał, sięgając ręką po butelkę wody, która stała na blacie.

Dean uśmiechnął się na dźwięk imienia anioła. Na szczęście stał odwrócony do Sama plecami, więc ten nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Porozmawialiśmy – odparł. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu był taki chętny do rozmowy na ten temat. Chyba po prostu się cieszył, że mają już kłótnię za sobą. – Wszystko między nami okej.

\- To super – przyznał Sam. – Nie lubię, gdy się kłócicie.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć?

\- Nic.

Sam szybko umknął z kuchni, zostawiając Deana samego z garnkami. Chociaż słowa brata wzięły go troche z zaskoczenia, to musiał się z nimi zgodzić. Też nie lubił kłócić się z Castielem. Zdziwiło go jednak to, że Samowi już te kłótnie przeszkadzały, choć był świadkiem tylko dwóch i przy okazji jedynych. Czy w czasie kłótni rzeczywiście wyglądali i zachowywali się tak okropnie, że nawet postronne oczy potrafiły to wypatrzeć? Uriel od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak z Castielem. Podobnie jak Sam i reszta rodziny w jego przypadku. Nawet Charlie od razu zobaczyła, co jest grane. Chyba nie byli zbytnio subtelni. On, bo nigdy nie był w tym dobry, a Castiel, bo dopiero się tej subtelności uczył. Przed obojgiem z nich było jeszcze sporo roboty. W gruncie rzeczy uczyli się trochę od siebie nawzajem.

Przez cały czas przygotowywania kolacji Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak przyjemny będzie jutrzejszy dzień, który spędzi z Castielem. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym i był pewien, że Sam to zauważył, gdy w zaniósł im obu kolację do salonu, gdzie zamierzali ją zjeść przed telewizorem.

Sam chciał usłyszeć szczegóły dotyczące sprawy w Yellowstone. Dean zaczął więc opowiadać, przez cały ten czas się uśmiechając, choć nie z powodu samej sprawy. Po prostu nie opuszczał go dobry humor.

Opowiedział bratu o wendigo, starając się nie pominąć niczego, co powiedział mu na ten temat Castiel. Sam słuchał z wielkim zainteresowaniem i ani razu mu nie przerwał. Gdy Dean skończył, zadał za to ważne pytanie:

\- Co z Garthem?

Deanowi zniknął uśmiech z twarzy, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie uchronił Gartha przed poznaniem prawdy, z czego nie był szczególnie dumny.

\- Nic mu nie jest – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w telewizor, by nie patrzeć na brata. Nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania w jego oczach, w końcu obiecał mu mieć oko na Gartha. – Zna prawdę.

\- Dean, mówiłem ci, żebyś na niego uważał – odezwał się od razu Sam.

\- Ciekawe jak ty byś sobie poradził. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, wendigo nas zaatakowało, a po wszystkim Garth nie chciał mieć wymazanej pamięci.

Sam pokręcił głową.

\- To się może źle dla niego skończyć.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił Dean. – Nie jest aż tak nieogarnięty. W zasadzie to mu się to podoba.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Że będzie piszczał ze strachu? – Kącik ust Sama uniósł się nieco do góry.

\- Garth potrafi zaskoczyć – stwierdził Dean.

Bracia powrócili do jedzenia i oglądania telewizji. Gdy talerze były już puste, Sam przyniósł dwa piwa z lodówki, by lepiej się oglądało. Dean podziękował niemrawo i dalej wpatrzony w telewizor otworzył piwo. Nie skupiał się nawet za bardzo na tym, co działo się na ekranie telewizora, znowu myślał o jutrzejszym dniu. Rozmarzył się tak bardzo, że Sam nie mógł tego zignorować.

\- Coś w takim dobrym humorze? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do brata.

Dean zaczerwienił się. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć bratu prawdę, czy się wymigać. Nie chciał, by Sam się śmiał. Nie miałby przez to nic złego na myśli, ale Dean i tak wolał tego unikać.

\- Myślę o jutrzejszym dniu – odparł w końcu. Przygryzał wargę i zaciskał dłoń na udzie, próbując w ten sposób pozbyć się zdenerwowania.

\- Coś ma się wydarzyć? – Sam chyba jeszcze nie podejrzewał, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z pracą.

\- Chcę przeprosić Casa za bycie dupkiem – wyjaśnił. Kątem oka zauważył, jak brew Sama powędrowała nieco w górę. Dean zacisnął mocniej palce na udzie. – Zabieram go do klubu, do którego chodziliśmy z Bennym.

\- Nigdy nie zabierałeś tam nikogo innego poza nim i mną – zauważył Sam.

\- Cas jest moim przyjacielem, zasługuje, by go tam zabrać.

\- Tak, ale Charlie też jest twoją przyjaciółką, a nigdy jej tam nie zabrałeś.

\- No i?

Sam wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Cieszę się, że wam się układa – powiedział, wstając z kanapy. – Miłej zabawy. Idę spać, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, muszę rano wstać.

\- Jesteś cienka, Samantha! – krzyknął za nim Dean. – Nie możesz nawet wytrzymać godziny dłużej?!

\- Nie łącz słabości z byciem kobietą! – okrzyknął mu Sam. – To seksistowskie!

Dean fuknął i powrócił do oglądania. Wcale nie był seksistowski i nie uważał kobiet za słabsze. To był tylko żart. Złamałby nos każdemu, kto obraziłby kobietę tylko za to, że jest kobietą.

Chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu nabijał się z Sama, kilka minut później wyłączył telewizor, zgasił wszystkie światła i po ciemku poszedł do swojego pokoju. Rozebrał się do bielizny i położył na łóżku, ale nie chciał jeszcze spać. Zapalił więc lampkę nad łóżkiem i sięgnął do szuflady po Pismo Święte, które znów otworzył na przypadkowej stronie. Czytał je bardzo długo, aż w końcu był na tyle zmęczony, że mógł zasnąć. Nie kłopocząc się ze schowaniem Pisma do szuflady, położył je na szafce i poszedł spać.

Sam obudził go wcześnie rano, potrząsając jego ramieniem.

\- Dean, wstawaj.

\- Daj mi spokój, nie muszę iść do pracy – mruknął Dean, odwrócił się i zakrył kołdrą tak, że wystawał spod niej tylko czubek jego głowy. Był pewny, że Sam opuści jego pokój, ale nic takiego się nie stało. W zasadzie, Sam w ogóle nie ruszył się z miejsca. Zdziwiony obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że brat przegląda jego Pismo Święte. Dean szybko poderwał się z łóżka i wyrwał je Samowi z rąk. Nie było tam nic dziwnego czy nieodpowiedniego, ale nie chciał, by ktoś dotykał jego prezentu od Castiela.

\- Ładne – przyznał Sam. – Myślałem, że nie jesteś religijny.

\- Nie jestem. – Dean schował Pismo pod poduszkę i położył się na niej, by Samowi nie przeszło przez myśl go wyciągać. – To prezent od Casa – przyznał nieśmiało.

\- I nie wyrzuciłeś tego albo nie wrzuciłeś na samo dno szafy?

\- Prezentów się nie wyrzuca.

\- Wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że ty też to wiesz.

\- Nigdy nie wyrzuciłem prezentu.

\- Wyrzuciłeś kilka razy.

\- Ale twojego czy od rodziców nigdy, bo to byłoby niesprawiedliwe wobec was. Poza tym, lubię wasze prezenty.

\- Chyba nie tylko nasze – zauważył, znowu uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Nie musisz czasem iść do pracy? – zapytał, starając się powstrzymać rumieniec na twarzy.

\- W zasadzie to tak. Wezmę Impalę, skoro będziesz szedł do baru. Cas może cię przenieść. Miłego dnia.

\- Dzięki. Na razie, Sammy.

Dean jeszcze przez chwilę leżał w łóżku, dopóki nie był pewny, że Sam wyszedł. Dopiero wtedy wstał i schował Pismo z powrotem do szuflady. Sam raczej nie grzebał mu w rzeczach, więc było tam bezpieczne.

Po wzięciu przyjemnego prysznica, Dean znalazł w kuchni śniadanie przygotowane przez brata. Nie spodziewał się tego. Wyglądało na to, że Sam chciał mu całkowicie uprzyjemnić ten dzień, jak tylko można było. Dean już jednak czuł, że przez większość dnia będzie się nudził. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma do wieczora. Napisał do Castiela, że wyjdą dopiero o siódmej i zaraz potem pożałował tej decyzji.

Przez cały dzień nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Z nudów zaczął nawet sprzątać całe mieszkanie, ale przerwał, gdy tylko za bardzo się spocił i musiał znowu wziąć prysznic. Postanowił znaleźć sobie mniej fizyczną rozrywkę. Wziął z pokoju Pismo Święte i zaczął czytać. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić i przez cały czas myślał, czy nie zadzwonić do Castiela już teraz. Dla anioła to i tak nie była żadna różnica, a on przestałby się tak niecierpliwić.

Gdy i czytanie Pisma mu się znudziło, Dean spędził dobrą godzinę wpatrując się w sufit. Był tak bardzo znudzony, gorzej niż czasem w biurze. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dotrwał do wieczora. Zadzwonił tylko kilka minut wcześniej niż planował, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Wybrał numer Castiela i stojąc przy oknie czekał, aż anioł odbierze.

\- Halo?

\- Cas, rusz tyłek do mojego do...

Dean nie zdążył dokończyć, bo gdy się odwrócił, Castiel stał już przed nim, trzymając telefon w dłoni.

\- Jestem już – powiedział anioł.

\- Widzę.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Dean robił wszystko, by nie patrzeć na usta anioła, ale trudno było tego nie robić, bo nie mógł skupić wzroku na innej części twarzy, zwłaszcza na oczach, które Castiel mrużył. Zastanawiał się, czy one zawsze są takie niebieskie.

\- Rozłączę się... teraz – odezwał się znowu Castiel.

\- Tak – zgodził się Dean.

Castiel bardzo topornie odsunął komórkę od ucha. Żaden z nich nie mógł się zdecydować, który ma rozłączyć się pierwszy. Poziom niezręczności w pokoju dawno już wyszedł poza skalę.

Dean w końcu odkaszlnął i odsunął się szybko od anioła, by to przerwać.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał, podchodząc do drzwi mieszkania.

\- Oczywiście.

W końcu mogli iść. Ulubiony bar Deana znajdował się niezbyt daleko, więc poszli tam na piechotę. Słońce już dawno zaszło, łatwo więc było zobaczyć neon nad wejściem. W barze nie było dużo ludzi, dlatego Dean i Benny tak bardzo lubili to miejsce. Burdy zdarzały się rzadko, nie było głośno, a i ceny były w porządku. Bywali tu tak często, że bez problemu rozpoznał barmankę o imieniu Lilly, która robiła właśnie dla klientki jakiegoś drinka.

Dean pociągnął lekko za rękaw Castiela i dał mu znak, by szedł za nim. Podeszli do baru i usiedli obok siebie.

\- Hej, śliczna – przywitał się Dean, uśmiechając się do barmanki.

\- Dawno cię nie widziałam, przystojniaku – odparła kobieta, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Miała rację, od śmierci Benny'ego w ogóle go tu nie było. – Co słychać? Gdzie twój brodaty przyjaciel?

Deanowi zrzedła nieco mina, gdy usłyszał to pytanie.

\- Nie żyje – skłamał. – Zginął w czasie akcji.

Teraz gdy wiedział, że Benny żyje, jeszcze ciężej mówiło mu się o jego śmierci, bo desperacko chciał powiedzieć co innego.

\- Przykro mi – powiedziała Lilly. – Pewnie ci ciężko, byliście ze sobą blisko.

\- Tak – przyznał i odwrócił się do Castiela. Miał wrażenie, że anioł przygląda się barmance z niechęcią, ale może mu się przywidziało z powodu złego oświetlenia. – Ale mam nowego partnera.

Dean objął Castiela ramieniem i uśmiechnął się do niego. Castiel od razu zwrócił się w jego stronę, w ogóle nie zwracając już uwagi na kelnerkę, która w końcu na niego spojrzała.

\- Ten też nie jest zły – zauważył i oblizała czerwone usta. – Co wam podać, chłopcy?

\- Dwa piwa, na razie – poprosił Dean.

Lilly po chwili postawiła przed nimi dwie butelki i życzyła miłego wieczoru, nim odeszła obsłużyć innych ludzi.

\- Jak ci się podoba? – zapytał Castiela Dean.

Castiel wziął butelkę piwa do ręki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowali się teraz na samym jego środku, gdzie kontuar tworzył kwadrat. Zaraz nad nim wisiał niewielki telewizor, w którym aktualnie leciał jakiś mecz. Pod ścianami po obu stronach wejścia stały kanapy. Dalej znajdowały się stoliki i poustawiane przy nich krzesła. Kilka było zajętych, inne były puste. Na samym końcu, pod ścianą, stał stół bilardowy, przy którym Dean lubił wygrywać trochę pieniędzy. Zaraz obok wisiała też tablica do rzutków, a w najdalszym kącie były troje drzwi. Dwoje prowadziły do toalet, a ostatnie do kanciapy dla pracowników. W całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewała muzyka wydobywająca się z głośników rozwieszonych w każdym dogodnym miejscu. Bar pachniał alkoholem i dymem papierosowym, a przy okazji tłoku także spoconymi ludźmi, to jednak zdarzało się rzadko. Żadnych okien, więc nie było jak wywietrzyć pomieszczenia jak tylko wentylacją.

\- Przyjemne miejsce – stwierdził Castiel i pociągnął łyk piwa.

\- Przychodziłem tu często z Bennym – wyznał Dean. Chciał, by Castiel wiedział, jak ważne było to dla nich miejsce. Powtórki się już raczej nie doczeka. Wątpił, że Benny będzie kiedykolwiek chciał tu jeszcze przyjść. Czy wampiry w ogóle piją coś innego poza krwią? – Czasami też z Samem – dodał po chwili.

\- Co robiliście?

\- Wiesz, w barze zazwyczaj się pije i dobrze bawi. Albo po rozstaniu z dziewczyną topi smutki w alkoholu. – Dean zaśmiał się cicho. – My z Bennym lubiliśmy robić co innego. Podrywaliśmy dziewczyny. Dla rozrywki i praktyki. W zasadzie to ja dla praktyki, a Benny dla rozrywki. Zawsze mówiliśmy dziewczynom, o co nam chodzi, nigdy ich nie zwodziliśmy.

Bardzo lubił ich mały zwyczaj. Nie robił nikomu krzywdy, a oni mogli potrenować flirt, który później mogli już wykorzystać na poważnie. On z jakąś dziewczyną, a Benny ze swoją narzeczoną. Praktykował to też z Samem.

\- Czy ja też będę musiał tak robić? – spytał Castiel, oglądając najbliżej znajdującą się dziewczynę.

\- Nie, to kompletnie męski wieczór, żadnych dziewczyn – oznajmił Dean. Chciał spędzić ten dzień tylko z Castielem, z nikim więcej.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził Castiel.

Wypili swoje piwa w ciszy, tylko od czasu do czasu coś mówiąc. Potem zamówili kolejne i przenieśli się z nimi do tablicy z rzutkami. Dean zdecydował, że mała gra im nie zaszkodzi. Wytłumaczył Castielowi zasady gry i podał mu trzy rzutki, żeby zaczął.

\- Gramy do 301 punktów – zdecydował i odsunął się, by anioł mógł wykonać rzut.

Castiel przez chwile przyglądał się lotkom i ważył je w dłoni. Ku zdziwieniu Deana, gdy rzucił pierwszą, nawet nie trafił w pole, a poza nie. Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, bo Castiel jako anioł miał dobry wzrok, więc z celnością nie powinien mieć gorzej. Z drugą lotką było już lepiej, Castiel jakimś cudem trafił w potrójną piątkę, a potem przy trzecim rzucie, w samą jedynkę.

\- Nie macie takich gier, w niebie, co? – zapytał Dean, wyjmując lotki z tarczy.

\- Anioły nie mają czasu na zabawę – wyjaśnił Castiel poczym dodał. – Może tylko jeden z nas.

\- Ale ty się teraz bawisz – zauważył. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że partner się bawił.

\- To całkiem przyjemna rozrywka – przyznał.

\- Gdyby stół nie był zajęty, pokazałbym ci na czym polega bilard. Ale dojdziemy kiedyś do tego.

Ostatecznie grę wygrał Dean, Castiel prawie wcale nie schodził z punktów i przez większość czasu chybiał. Nie mogła to być wina alkoholu, więc Dean podejrzewał, że anioł pozwolił mu wygrać.

\- Następnym razem staraj się bardziej – nakazał mu, gdy wrócili do baru. – Nie chcę wygrywać, bo mi na to pozwoliłeś.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego. Po prostu nie umiem grać w rzutki.

Dean postanowił mu uwierzyć. Mimo wszystko miło było wygrać.

Miał teraz ochotę na coś mocniejszego niż piwo. Wiedział, że mieszanie nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale miał jutro wolne, więc mógł sobie pozwolić.

Lilly nalała im obu dwa kieliszki najmocniejszej wódki, jaką mieli.

\- Zdrówko, Cas. – Dean i Castiel stuknęli kieliszkami i wypili pierwszą kolejkę. Dean skrzywił się, czując na języku gorzki smak wódki. Ze wschodu Europy, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Castiel nawet się nie wzdrygnął, tylko poprosił o kolejną porcję. – Stary, zwolnij.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał Castiel, z kieliszkiem zatrzymanym w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Wiem, że jesteś odporny na alkohol, ale za niego się płaci, więc nie pij wszystkiego od razu.

Castiel odstawił kieliszek i poczekał, aż Dean też będzie gotowy na wypicie.

Dobrze się bawili, rozmawiali ze sobą swobodnie, a alkohol na tyle już zdążył rozwiązać Deanowi język, że zaczął opowiadać jedną z wielu kompromitujących go sytuacji z dzieciństwa. Castiel jak zwykle słuchał go jak urzeczony.

Potem znowu zapadła pomiędzy nimi przyjemna cisza. Obaj obserwowali, co dzieje się w reszcie klubu. Dean dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił po prostu siedząc w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Sama obecność Castiela wystarczała, by się cieszył.

\- Co słychać w niebie, Cas? – zapytał nagle Dean, odwracając się do partnera.

\- Nie wiem, nie byłem tam ostatnio.

\- Wiesz, zawsze jak mówisz o niebie, wyobrażam sobie rzędy chmurek z ustawionymi na nich biurkami, przy których siedzą anioły – wyznał. Ta wizja pojawiła się w jego głowie z powodu zbyt częstego patrzenia na Castiela pracującego w biurze.

\- Obawiam się, że twoja wizja różni się od rzeczywistości – powiedział Castiel. – Anioły tylko trochę przypominają ludzi pod względem fizycznym, mamy podobny kształt, ale nic poza tym.

\- Ale przecież ktoś tym zarządza, więc musi to być choć trochę podobne do naszej biurokracji. Składasz im przecież raporty.

\- Moje raporty są wyłącznie przekazywane ustnie – wyjaśnił. – Składam je bezpośrednio jednemu z archaniołów, którzy pilnują porządku pod nieobecność Boga. To oni wyznaczają wszystkie zadania i kto gdzie zostanie przydzielony. Obserwują ludzi, a następnie decydują, co zrobić. Zwykłe anioły, takie jak ja, czekają w spokoju na rozkaz. Często obserwujemy przy tym ziemię, jeśli nie przydzieli się nam żadnego zadania.

\- To chujowo – stwierdził Dean. – Całymi dniami stać i nic nie robić.

\- Dla nas to nic wielkiego. Są oczywiście wśród nas anioły, które przez cały czas pracują, jak na przykład strażnicy więzień.

\- Macie w niebie więzienie? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że to domena piekła, przecież aniołki są doskonałe.

\- My też popełniamy zbrodnie. Wtedy umieszcza się nas w więzieniu.

\- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić więzienia w niebie. Jak to niby miałoby wyglądać?

\- To ciemne miejsce, niebo wcale nie jest takie jasne i nieskazitelne, jak myślą ludzie. Zwłaszcza ta część, którą zamieszkują anioły. To dosłownie oddzielna kraina, a archanioły także mają swoją część.

\- Nadęte dupki – stwierdził Dean.

\- To ze względów bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśnił anioł. – Gdy archaniołowie nie są w naczyniach, ich energia może zaszkodzić na dłuższą metę innym aniołom. Dlatego archaniołowie tak rzadko ruszają do walki. To najpotężniejsza i najgroźniejsza broń niebios, nic nie może się im równać. Samo użycie przez nich mocy na ziemi mogłoby się skończyć tragicznie dla ludzi. Uwierz mi, gdy jeden z archaniołów zszedł na ziemię bez naczynia, by chronić Arki Przymierza, samo to że się zbliżył wystarczyło, by spalić ludzi na popiół.

\- Ałć. Gość pewnie i tak nie jest najsilniejszy?

\- Nie. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby najwyższy z archaniołów zszedł na ziemię.

\- Lepiej, żebyśmy nie musieli się przekonać.

Po tym rozmowa wróciła na nieco mniej poważne tematy. Obaj byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że Dean dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dosiadła się do niego jakaś dziewczyna, który pochylała się w jego stronę. Uśmiechała się do niego, więc z grzeczności odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chciał znowu skupić się na Castielu, ale dziewczyna mu nie pozwoliła.

\- Jestem Cindy – przedstawiła się.

\- Dean.

Normalnie ucieszyłby się z takiej uwagi ze strony kobiety, ale dzisiaj nie był w nastroju na flirty. To był wieczór tylko pomiędzy nim a Castielem, nikim więcej, a już zwłaszcza jakąś dziewczyną. Nawet jeśli ta dziewczyna była piękna i bardzo chętna.

\- Zobaczyłam cię siedzącego przy barze i pomyślałam, że zagadam – wyjaśniła Cindy. – Zawsze warto próbować.

Dean uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i spojrzał w swój pusty kieliszek.

\- Jeszcze jednego – powiedział do Lilly.

\- A może dwa – zasugerowała Cindy z uśmiechem. – Ktoś tak miły na pewno może postawić komuś kolejkę.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości i spojrzał na Castiela, który z mordem w oczach spoglądał na Cindy. Biedaczek pewnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować, musiał czuć się zdradzony, bo był pewny, że to męski wieczór.

\- To dobry pomysł – stwierdził Dean. – Poproszę to – wskazał na pusty kieliszek - dwa razy. Jeden dla mojego przyjaciela.

Lilly uśmiechała się, gdy nalewała im kolejną kolejkę. I tak zamierzała to zrobić, ale najwyraźniej rozbawiły ją nieudane próby poderwania Deana przez Cindy.

Ta jednak nie odpuszczała i dalej przymilała się do Deana, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na Castiela, który z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej wściekły. Dean mógł przysiąc, że widzi w jego oczach zazdrość.

Zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko odrobinie nachalności, ale Cindy przesadzała. Widać było jak na dłoni, że nie jest sam i nie potrzebuje jej towarzystwa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej w grzeczny i niewerbalny sposób miał jej przekazać, że nie jest zainteresowany. Jeszcze rok temu skorzystałby z okazji, ale nie teraz. Wtedy, gdy razem z Samem przychodzili do baru i też flirtowali, czasami zaciągał niektóre kobiety do łóżka. Zazwyczaj do swojego, więc Sam musiał wtedy nocować u któregoś ze znajomych albo zostać w barze aż do świtu. On nigdy nie przyprowadzał do domu dziewczyn, flirtował z nimi tylko dla praktyki, tak jak Benny. Dean zawsze lubił te noce, ale teraz nie potrzebował zabierać dziewczyny do domu. Wszystko czego potrzebował, miał już obok siebie.

Castiel wyglądał, jakby był już na granicy załamania. Dean obawiał się, że lada chwila, a rozpęta w barze prawdziwe piekło – co byłoby dosyć ironiczne. Musiał w końcu pozbyć się kobiety.

\- Słuchaj, Cindy. – Dean odwrócił się do niej i najmilej jak się da wypowiedział dwa słowa, które nie mogły zawieść w takim przypadku. – Jestem gejem.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedyś przejdzie mu to przez gardło, ale proszę bardzo, powiedział to. Może teraz on i Castiel będą mieli chwile spokoju.

Cindy wyglądała na bardzo zaskoczoną. Przez chwile nie ruszała się z miejsca, była w zbyt wielkim szoku, ale Deana już to nie obchodziło. Napił się wódki i westchną, gdy spłynęła mu do gardła. Smak już mu nie przeszkadzał.

Słyszał, jak Cindy odeszła zawiedziona. Chociaż było mu jej trochę żal, to i tak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Castiel był już spokojny, odprężył się i wyglądało na to, że znów jest w dobrym humorze. Dean też dzięki temu był.

\- Co powiesz na to, by się urżnąć? – zapytał anioła. To im z pewnością jeszcze bardziej poprawi humor.

Castiel bez słowa wypił swoją kolejkę i nadstawił kieliszek po więcej. Dean wiedział, że jest na przegranej pozycji i szybciej wyląduje na podłodze niż Castiel, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciał się upić w towarzystwie anioła, kto mu zabroni?

Po wielu następnych kolejkach, Dean stracił rachubę i już nawet nie liczył, ile wypił. Czuł się świetnie, naprawdę świetnie. Castiel bawił go samą miną, nie mógł się powstrzymać od jej komentowania. Nie był świadom, że połowa z tego co mówił byłaby całkiem kompromitująca, gdyby wypowiedział to w obecności Sama lub kogoś innego. Ale Castiel nigdy by nie wykorzystał przeciw niemu jego własnych słów.

Dean pokładał się na ladzie i wyjadał solone orzeszki z miski, rozmawiając jednocześnie z aniołem, który dalej nie był choćby w najmniejszym stopniu pijany.

\- Wiesz co, Caaas – powiedział, nadmiernie przeciągając literę a w imieniu partnera. – Kiedy byłem mały, miałem taką drewnianą lokomotywę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lokomotywy buduje się z drewna.

\- Niemądry anioł – stwierdził, uśmiechając się do niego. – Chodzi o zabawkę, Cas.

\- Oh.

\- Lubię, kiedy nic nie rozumiesz – przyznał, porzucając temat swojej zabawki z dzieciństwa. – To ważna część twojego charakteru, wiesz?

\- Dziękuje.

Dean uniósł się na łokciach i złapał Castiela za ramię, patrząc na niego z powagą.

\- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj – poprosił. – Mówię serio.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz. – Castiel był bardzo cierpliwy rozmawiając z nim w takim stanie.

\- Chcę! – zapewnił i znowu położył się na ladzie. – Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, wiesz?

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. – Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ty moim też.

\- Oh. To fajnie. – Dean złapał kieliszek, który już od jakiegoś czasu był pusty. – Chcę jeszcze – stwierdził, wsadzając palec do środka i ścierając na niego resztki wódki, by po chwili włożyć go do ust.

\- Myślę, że na dziś już wystarczy – zdecydował Castiel.

\- Zgadzam się – dodała Lilly, która obserwowała ich cały ten czas. – Zabierz go bezpiecznie do domu, skoro trzymasz się na nogach. Zamówić wam taksówkę?

\- To nie będzie konieczne.

Castiel zapłacił za ich alkohol, a następnie podniósł Deana, zakładając sobie jego ramię wokół szyi. Wyprowadził go tak z baru na pusta ulicę. Dean jęknął, czując ziemne powietrze na skórze. Ledwo już kontaktował ze światem, wiedział tylko tyle, że Castiel go prowadzi.

Kawałek od baru, Castiel przeniósł ich obu do mieszkania Deana. Zaprowadził go do sypialni, gdzie położył już nieprzytomnego partnera na łóżku. Wiedział, że spanie w tych ubraniach może być dla niego niewygodne, dlatego postanowił rozebrać Deana do snu. Zawahał się jednak przy rozpinaniu koszuli, a potem także przy rozpinaniu spodni. W końcu jednak ściągnął z niego wszystko z wyjątkiem bielizny i przykrył kołdrą. Przez moment obserwował jeszcze Deana, jak śpi spokojnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Jego policzki były zaróżowione, ale i tak mógł na nich zobaczyć piegi.

Castiel wyszedł na chwilę do kuchni i wrócił do pokoju Deana ze szklanką wody, którą postawił przy łóżku. Czuł, że będzie potrzebna.

Chociaż jego zadanie było skończone, Castiel nie opuścił Deana przez resztę nocy. Zamiast tego usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, czuwając nad nim. Zniknął dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał, jak Sam krząta się po mieszkaniu, szykując się do pracy. Nie chciał być przez niego przyłapany.

Dean został przez brata obudzony w bardzo niehumanitarny sposób. Łeb mu pękał, a Sam postanowił mówić bardzo głośno. Dean miał ochotę kopnąć go za to w dupę, ale nie czuł się na siłach, by ruszyć się z łóżka.

\- Sam, ty mendo – mruknął w poduszkę. Chciał tylko spać, czy to aż tak wiele?

\- Wybacz, Dean, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak się narąbałeś. Zakładam, że wieczór się udał?

\- Yhym.

Sam powiedział mu jeszcze, że zrobił mu śniadanie, które czeka w lodówce. Dean podziękował, choć na samą myśl o jedzeniu robiło mu się niedobrze. Chciało mu się za to pić.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą szklankę z wodą. Nie pamiętał, żeby ją sobie szykował przed zaśnięciem, w zasadzie to w ogóle mało pamiętał.

\- To ty przyniosłeś tę wodę?! – zawołał i od razu tego pożałował. Skrzywił się, gdy ból głowy się nasilił.

Sam był na tyle miły, że nie wydarł się tylko wrócił do pokoju.

\- Nie – odparł stojąc w drzwiach. – Musiał to być Cas, kiedy przyniósł twoje pijane dupsko do domu.

Dean wyciągnął rękę po wodę i wypił ją szybko. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, będzie musiał podziękować aniołowi, gdy znowu go zobaczy.

Sam w końcu wyszedł do pracy, zostawiając go samego w domu. Nie wstał z łóżka, ułożył się wygodnie i wpatrywał w sufit. Podobała mu się ostatnia noc, świetnie się bawił i był pewny, że Castiel też. Miał przeczucie, że powiedział trochę kompromitujących rzeczy, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co konkretnie.

Przeleżał tak w łóżku cały poranek. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że Castiel nie tylko przyniósł mu wodę, ale i rozebrał go do snu. Na samą myśl o tym, że anioł go rozbierał, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Przypomniała mu się też dziewczyna, która go podrywała przy barze. Jak teraz o tym myślał, to zdał sobie sprawę, że była naprawdę piękna, zdecydowanie w jego typie. A mimo to odmówił jej. Nie miał nawet ochoty na nią patrzeć, Castiel zaprzątał całą jego uwagę. Robił to nawet teraz.

Dean spojrzał w kierunku swoich spodni, które leżały złożone na krześle. W środku miał komórkę i tylko dla niej chciał się teraz ruszyć z łóżka. Chciał zadzwonić do Castiela i spędzić z nim kolejny dzień, ale tchórzył ilekroć się do tego przymierzał.

Z jękiem, Dean przysiadł w końcu na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Doskonale wiedział, co się z nim działo, skąd ta nagła potrzeba bliskości z Castielem i przerażało go to. Nie był na to wszystko gotowy. Z drugiej strony nie sądził, by ktokolwiek był. W końcu ile osób na świecie mogło się pochwalić tym, że zakochało się w aniele pańskim?


	25. Kto potrzebuje kupidyna?

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma już 30 lat. Ostatnio wcale nie czuł się na tyle. Podejrzewał, że ma to jakiś związek z Castielem i tym, jaki wpływ miał na niego anioł.

Urodziny przeszły bez echa. Ironicznie, był już za stary na jakieś wielkie imprezy, nie miał też na nie czasu. Nie dostał tego dnia wolnego, ale razem z bratem wypił jedno piwo. Sam kupił mu też ciasto i ustawił na nim jedną świeczkę. Dał mu też prezent, czarną, zamszową kurtkę.

Rodzice i dziadkowie zadzwonili z życzeniami. Ci koledzy z pracy, którzy wiedzieli, również życzyli mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Nawet Castiel wiedział o jego urodzinach, choć Dean nie miał pojęcia skąd. Przypuszczał, że zauważył zachowanie innych.

Życzenia Castiela wywołały reakcję zgoła inną niż w przypadku pozostałych osób. Gdy Charlie czy Kevin złożyli mu życzenia, ucieszył się. Gdy zrobił to anioł, wpadł praktycznie w euforię, a serce zaczęło mu łomotać w piersi i robiło to jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Dean obawiał się nawet, że dostał palpitacji. Tego dnia jedno spojrzenie od Castiela wystarczyło, by poprawić mu humor. Ale kogo on oszukiwał, od czasu wspólnego pobytu w barze działo się tak praktycznie cały czas. Nie ważne, jak podle się czuł, gdy tylko Castiel poświęcał mu nieco uwagi, od razu znikał zły humor. Dean czuł się, jakby przez cały czas był na prochach. W sumie wiele osób zawsze mówiło, że miłość jest jak narkotyk, ale Dean nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie to dotyczyć także niego. Z Lisą nigdy tak nie miał, a kochał ją.

Jakiś czas po urodzinach, Dean zauważył, że Castiel zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Zmartwił się, że znowu chodzi o niebo, ale anioł był w zbyt dobrym humorze, by o to chodziło. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić tej zmiany, Castiel po prostu nagle stał bliżej i gapił się częściej. Nie że Deanowi to przeszkadzało, wprost przeciwnie, miło było mieć anioła tak blisko, ale trochę obawiał się powodów tej bliskości. Nie był pewny, czego się spodziewać, w dodatku cały czas czuł się, jakby Castiel czytał mu w myślach – czego mu zabronił już jakiś czas temu. Potrzebował prywatności. W zasadzie zakazał mu czytania w myślach każdemu, kto sobie tego nie życzy, nawet przestępcom. Nawet oni nie zasługiwali, by ktoś grzebał im w mózgach i zabierał ostatnią ostoje wolności, jaką posiada człowiek. Castiel obiecał, że nie będzie tego robił, skoro i tak by przeczytać myśli większości ludzi musiałby ich dotknąć i sprawić im ból, wwiercając się w ich wspomnienia. Proste myśli i emocje wyczytywał bez problemu, ale te głębsze, zwłaszcza wstydliwe? Te już wymagały kontaktu.

Dean razem z Castielem wciąż próbowali znaleźć Benny'ego, ale nie mieli szczęścia. Castiel spędził raz nawet całą dobę w kryjówce, ale Benny się nie zjawił. Minęło już trochę czasu, a on wciąż bał się wrócić. Niewątpliwie zamierzał jednak to zrobić, bo zostawił swój zapas krwi oraz wszystkie rzeczy. Dean często zastanawiał się, gdzie przyjaciel mógł się podziać. Znowu martwił się, czy nie został zabity, ale tym razem przez innego wampira, być może tego, który stoi za morderstwami w Chicago. Ów wampir nadal nie wyściubiał nosa ze swojej kryjówki i przepadł tak samo jak Benny. Od ostatniego ataku nie było żadnych innych ofiar, ale może po prostu lepiej je teraz ukrywał.

Ich sprawa nie szła w dobrym kierunku, w przeciwieństwie do sprawy Sama. Jego dumny braciszek zamknął swoje pierwsze samodzielne śledztwo i puszył się z tego powodu jak dumny paw. Z tej okazji Dean zabrał go do baru na małe świętowanie. Chciał też zabrać Castiela, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował i samotnie wysłuchał opowieści Sama. Jak na jego gust były aż zbyt radosne. Oczywiście było się z czego cieszyć, ale Sam wyglądał, jakby nie cieszył się wyłącznie z zamknięcia śledztwa.

Po tym sukcesie jego apetyty na sprawy tylko się wzmógł i teraz męczył Bobby'ego, kiedy tylko mógł. A Dean wraz z nim. Nie chciał rozczarowywać brata. Poza tym lubił, kiedy był taki radosny.

Luty trwał w najlepsze, robiło się coraz cieplej z każdym dniem i było coraz bliżej wiosny. Dean zawsze lubił tę porę roku, bo nie było ani za zimno ani za ciepło. W dodatku nie musiał się już przejmować tym, że jego maleństwu zamarzną szyby albo silnik odmówi posłuszeństwa.

W pracy był spokój, razem z Castielem zajmowali się pomaganiem innym agentom z ich śledztwami. A przynajmniej on pomagał, bo choć anioł był ekspertem, gdy chodziło o stworzenia paranormalne, to nie zawsze wiedział, co należy zrobić, gdy w grę wchodziło złapanie zwykłego człowieka. Castiel był jednak pomocny, gdy trzeba było przyjrzeć się czemuś z wielką dokładnością. Potrafił wpatrzeć na zdjęciu czy nagraniu nawet najmniejszą nieprawidłowość. Raz nawet odczytał niewielki tatuaż na przedramieniu podejrzanego, nim jeden z techników powiększył obraz w komputerze. Castiel wyjaśnił wtedy, że to wcale nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje i zwiększenie umiejętności ludzkiego oka też kosztuje go energię. Jak widać wszystko miało swoją cenę. Ludzkie ciało ograniczało Castiela. Dean zastanawiał się, co anioł byłby w stanie zrobić, gdyby nie siedział w ludzkiej powłoce.

Jednego dnia w biurze było wyjątkowo spokojnie. A przynajmniej w ich gabinecie, bo nie zawracał sobie głowy resztą budynku. Jak tylko przyjechał z Samem do pracy, od razu poszedł do siebie, by zobaczyć Castiela. Udzieliło mu się jego obserwowanie ludzi, bo też zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. Robił to jednak z przerwami, by Castiel się nie zorientował.

Byli w pracy już od kilku godzin i nie robili nic produktywnego. Dean nieco poszperał w Internecie i poczytał gazetę. Castiel w tym czasie zajmował się kompletnie niczym, po prostu patrzył przez okno, eksponując tym samym swój profil Deanowi, który z rumieńcem na twarzy przyglądał się jego szczęce pokrytej niewielkim zarostem. Ostatnio często łapał się na tym, że rozmyślał jakie uczucie wywołałyby w nim te włoski, gdyby przejechał po nich palcami. Drżał na samo wyobrażenie tego. Mógłby spróbować zapytać anioła, na pewno by mu pozwolił to sprawdzić, ale nie był pewny, jak sam by się później zachował i czy byłby w stanie dłużej się kontrolować. Został więc w świecie fantazji, który był podniecający i jednocześnie przerażający. Wciąż nie wiedział, co zrobić z tym fantem, jakim było zakochanie się w Castielu. Nie powiedział o tym nikomu, chciał sobie z tym sam poradzić. Tylko jak? To już nie było niewinne ocenianie wyglądu faceta czy niewielkie fantazjowanie na temat gejowskiego seksu. To było poważne i nie do końca był pewny, czy chciał w to dalej brnąć. Tylko jak miał teraz zrezygnować, udawać, że nic się nie stało, gdy widział Castiela niemal każdego dnia? Nawet wtedy, gdy się nie widzieli, tylko o nim był w stanie myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że to wcale nie jest normalne zachowanie osoby zakochanej. Może wcale nie jest zakochany i po prostu źle odbiera platoniczną fascynację aniołem? Ale to nie wyjaśniało tych wszystkich fantazji, które z każdym dniem stawały się coraz bardziej bezpośrednie. I pomyśleć, że zaczęło się od zwykłego fantazjowania o wspólnym jedzeniu śniadania.

Dean odchylił się w krześle i zerknął na zegarek, a następnie na Castiela. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył z jakim zaangażowaniem anioł ustawia swoje rzeczy na biurku. Od ostatniego razu na blacie pojawiło się kilka nowych rzeczy i Castiel usiłował znaleźć dla nich odpowiednie miejsce. Śnieżna kula od Deana dalej zajmowała jednak honorowe miejsce i wyglądało na to, że długo tak pozostanie.

Dean westchnął znudzony. Obserwowanie Castiela było chwilowo jedynym ciekawym zajęciem. Na szczęście dla niego, Sam wybrał ten moment, by zajrzeć do biura.

\- Hej – przywitał się z nimi z uśmiechem. – Dean, ruszaj tyłek, idziemy na lunch.

Tego mu właśnie było potrzeba, wyrwania się z pracy choć na pół godziny. Sam miał doskonałe wyczucie czasu.

\- Nie musisz mnie namawiać – powiedział Dean i szybko podszedł do drzwi. Nim jednak wyszedł, odwrócił się w stronę Castiela. – Cas, chcesz iść z nami?

Castiel przerwał szukanie idealnego miejsca dla swojej klepsydry i spojrzał na braci.

\- Idźcie sami, ja będę wam tylko przeszkadzał.

Dean chciał już powiedzieć, że wcale nie, ale nie zdążył, bo Sam wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Trudno, jakoś wytrzyma bez Castiela.

Poszli do swojej ulubionej knajpki i zamówili coś do jedzenia. Dean miał ochotę napić się piwa, ale wiedział, że to musi poczekać co najmniej do wieczora. Całe szczęście następny dzień miał wolny, więc w razie czego mógł zaszaleć.

Gdy czekali na swoje zamówienia, Dean zauważył coś dziwnego. W całej knajpie było jakoś dziwnie czerwono i różowo.

\- Sam? – Trącił brata, który sprawdzał coś na tablecie – swojej nowej zabawce.

\- Co?

\- Czemu tu tak różowo? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

Sam rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Deana z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dean, są walentynki – odparł. – Twoje ulubione święto.

\- Dzisiaj? – zdziwił się. Nigdy nie zapominał walentynek, coś takie zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. Jak mógł zapomnieć? To był idealny dzień na znalezienie sobie chętnej kobiety, która tak jak on była samotna i chciała się zabawić przez jedną noc. Święto zakochany? Bardziej święto jednonocnych przygód.

\- Tak – przytaknął Sam i powrócił do swoich zajęć.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem. Chyba nie czuję w tym roku atmosfery – przyznał. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedyś to powie, ale taka była prawda. Nie interesowały go w tym roku walentynki. Kompletnie je zignorował, nawet o nich zapomniał. Jak o tym myślał, to wcale nie było to takie dziwne. Śmierć Benny'ego, poznanie Castiela, zmartwychwstanie Benny'ego i zakochanie się w Castielu – to wszystko odciągało jego myśli od taki spraw jak walentynki. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz pójść do baru pełnego samotnych kobiet i zacząć pocieszać te, które są pozbawione gustu? – zapytał Sam, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Chyba nie. – Dean dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z obelgi. – Hej!

Sam uśmiechnął się wrednie, a następnie skrzywił z bólu, gdy Dean kopnął go w kostkę.

Kelnerka w końcu przyniosła ich zamówienia. Dean od razu zabrał się za jedzenie, pochłaniając je z zadziwiającą szybkością. Musiał jednak uważać, by nie poplamić sobie koszuli. Marynarka wisiała bezpiecznie na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedział.

\- Może zabierzesz gdzieś Castiela? – zaproponował po chwili ciszy Sam.

Dean omal nie udławił się jedzeniem, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Co? Nie jestem gejem – powiedział szybko. – Czemu ciągle to sugerujesz?

Nie był urażony tym, że zostało mu to zasugerowane. Nie miał z tym problemu, zwłaszcza że sam ostatnio miał problem z zaprzeczaniem tego. Bardziej przestraszyło go to, że Sam mógł zauważyć jego fascynację Castielem i teraz próbuje sobie z tego zażartować. Albo gorzej, znienawidzi go za to. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak Sam by zareagował, gdyby powiedział mu, że CZASEM pociągają go faceci. Bał się nieakceptacji z jego strony dlatego nigdy mu nie powiedział, tak samo jak rodzicom. Jasne, Sam nie miał nic przeciwko Charlie, ale ona nie była rodziną, nie była jego siostrą. Co jak jego akurat znienawidzi? Zwłaszcza że mężczyzna, który aktualnie mu się podobał, nie był nawet do końca mężczyzną. To było ryzyko, którego Dean nie odważył się nigdy podjąć i nie sądził, by kiedyś zmienił zdanie.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – uspokoił go Sam, ale z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechał się głupkowato. – Chodzi mi o to, że może pokażesz mu trochę ludzkiego życia.

\- Już raz zabrałem go do baru, pamiętasz? Zabrałem go nawet do nory grzeszności, jak to on określił.

Dean z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech cisnąc mu się na usta, gdy przypomniał sobie próbą rozdziewiczenia Castiela.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do burdelu.

\- Oh – przypomniał sobie. – Postaraj się tym razem pokazać mu coś normalnego i nie upij się.

\- Zapomnij.

Nie zamierzał nigdzie iść z Castielem, zwłaszcza w walentynki. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by stawić czoła własnym uczuciom. Zresztą, Castiel i tak by ich nie zrozumiał. To anioł, jedyna miłość, jaką zna, to miłość do Boga.

Sam wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do jedzenia.

\- Jak chcesz, ja dzisiaj wychodzę.

Zaskoczony Dean wyprostował się w krześle i spojrzał wielkimi oczami na brata.

\- Co? Serio?

\- Yhym – przytaknął Sam, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wciąż coś czytał na tablecie.

\- Poznałeś kogoś? – zapytał Dean.

\- Yhym.

\- Sam, rozmawiaj jak człowiek – upomniał go.

\- Nigdy tak cię nie ciekawiło moje życie towarzyskie.

\- Bo nie miałeś żadnego – zauważył. – No dalej, powiedz coś więcej.

Dean wiedział, że Sam robi to specjalnie. Chciał się pochwalić dziewczyną, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Poznałem ją jakiś czas temu – wyznał. – W czasie sprawy, była świadkiem.

\- Ow, to nieciekawie – zauważył Dean. Agenci mieli zakaz spotykania się z zamieszanymi w sprawę. Po czymś takim można się nawet było pożegnać z pracą.

\- Tylko flirtowaliśmy. A potem po zakończeniu sprawy wyszliśmy dwa razy na kawę.

Sam uśmiechnął się rozmarzony. Dean uświadomił sobie wtedy, że już widział ten uśmiech kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich dni. Teraz wszystko miało sens. Dziewczyna. Dlatego Sam był w takim dobrym humorze, zamknięte śledztwo to był tylko dodatek do prawdziwego powodu radości.

\- Gratulacje, Sammy – pochwalił go Dean. – Najwyższy czas, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazł, to już siedem lat.

\- Wiem.

\- To jak się nazywa?

\- Nie zamierzam ci mówić, bo wiem, że ją sprawdzisz.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył. Sam spojrzał na niego kompletnie nieprzekonany. – No dobra, sprawdziłbym, ale co w tym złego?

Chciał mieć tylko pewność, że dziewczyna jego brata nie figuruje w bazie FBI. Choć może powinien też poprosić Castiela o jej sprawdzenie, czy aby nie jest potworem.

\- Nie będziesz się mieszał do mojego związku – powiedział stanowczo Sam. – Zresztą już ją sprawdziłem przy okazji sprawy.

\- Moja krew! – Dean z uśmiechem poklepał brata po ramieniu. – I tak chciałbym ją poznać.

\- Może za jakiś czas.

\- Hej, rozumiem. Chcecie pobyć sami.

\- Dokładnie.

Dean cieszył się, że Sam sobie kogoś znalazł. Za długo już był samotny, teraz przynajmniej jeden z nich miał towarzystwo na wieczór. On też mógłby mieć, gdyby zaprosił Castiela, tak jak radził mu Sam.

Bracia dokończyli lunch i wrócili do pracy. Dean zauważył, że w biurze też czuć było atmosferę walentynek. Nie było tego dużo, w końcu to agencja rządowa, ale dostrzegł na biurkach kilku osób jakieś ozdóbki. Zdziwił się, że Castiel żadnej nie miał, na pewno miał kilku adoratorów w biurze, którzy mogliby mu podarować jakiegoś małego misia. Co prawda nie wiedziałby, za co go dostał, ale zrobiłby z niego użytek.

Idąc korytarzem do biura, Dean omal nie przewrócił Charlie, której wyraźnie gdzieś się spieszyło. Kobieta zachwiała się, ale złapał ją szybko i postawił do pionu.

\- Wybacz – powiedziała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – zapytał i zerknął na jej ręce. Trzymała kilka teczek z papierami. – Dla szefa?

\- Tak. Groził, że mnie oskalpuje jeśli mu tego nie przyniosę. Na szczęście potem mogę iść do domu.

\- Prawda, byłaś tu w nocy – przypomniał sobie.

\- Ktoś musiał naprawić komputery. Ale teraz będę mogła spędzić wieczór z pewną pięknością.

\- Znalazłaś sobie nową dziewczynę? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, nie dostaniesz jej.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru ci jej zabierać.

\- To dobrze. Ale wiesz, powinieneś z kimś dzisiaj wyjść. Dobrze ci to zrobi.

Dean ukradkiem zerknął w stronę biura, gdzie siedział Castiel. To było takie kuszące zaprosić go na wieczór, ale czy odpowiednie?

\- Mam za dużo roboty – skłamał. – Ale miłej zabawy z twoją żyletą.

Charlie poszła dalej, a Dean w końcu wszedł do biura, pilnując się, by nie wyglądać na zbyt zdenerwowanego. Castiel od razu by to zauważył i zaczął dociekać, co się stało, a Dean nie chciał mu mówić o swoim problemie.

Castiel na szczęście nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zbyt zajęty czytaniem jakichś dokumentów. Dean usiadł więc przy biurku i zajął się rozważaniem pomysłu Sama. Zajęło mu to cały dzień i gdy w końcu nadeszła pora, by iść do domu, nadal nie był zdecydowany. Nie chciał wyjść, dopóki nie podejmie decyzji, musiał myśleć szybko, zanim Castiel uzna jego brak nieobecności za coś podejrzanego.

Przerażało go to, że anioł może się zorientować, o co tak naprawdę by chodziło w ich wspólnym wyjściu. W końcu co miałby sobie pomyśleć po wejściu do baru pełnego zakochanych par? Że oni też są tu w takim samym celu i po części byłaby to prawda. Dean chciał wyjść z tego powodu, ale jednocześnie zatrzymać to przed Castielem w tajemnicy. Tak jak w przypadku Sama, bał się, że anioł go znienawidzi. Ale przecież faceci mogą wyjść w walentynki do baru i będzie to całkowicie platoniczne spotkanie. Wystarczy, że tak powie Castielowi i anioł mu uwierzy, żaden problem. Prawda?

Weź się w garść, Dean, motywował się w myślach. Jesteś dorosłym facetem, skończyłeś trzydziestkę, nie zachowuj się jak szczeniak. 

Motywacja podziałała. Dean niepewnie spojrzał na anioł, który szykował się już do spędzenia nocy w biurze. Będzie musiał swoje plany odłożyć na jutro, bo dzisiaj spędzi noc z nim.

\- Hej, Cas, chcesz może gdzieś wyjść za godzinę lub dwie? – spytał, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

\- Czy to wyjście takie samo, jak ostatnio?

\- Nie, trochę inne – odparł, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Chyba chciał sprawdzić, na ile może sobie pozwolić.

\- Czy to randka?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie, to nie randka. To po prostu... inne spotkanie.

Castiel przechylił głowę i zmrużył oczy. Dean obawiał się, że anioł wyczuje kłamstwo, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Z przyjemnością, Dean – odpowiedział. – Poprzedni raz był bardzo przyjemny.

\- Tak – przyznał Dean. – To do zobaczenia, zadzwonię do ciebie.

Castiel przytaknął i poczekał aż Dean odjedzie, nim sam wyszedł z budynku. Szybko zniknął ludziom z oczu i przeniósł się w miejsce, do którego chciał się dostać jak najszybciej, nim zadzwoni w sprawie spotkania.

Wylądował w domu, w salonie, gdzie ściany były poobklejane plakatami różnych postaci, których nie znał. Gospodarza nie było, postanowił więc chwilę zaczekać. Siedział na kanapie może z dziesięć minut, nim usłyszał dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku, a następnie trzy różne głosy, dwa męskie i jeden kobiecy. Rozpoznawał wszystkie, nie musiał nawet patrzeć.

Do salonu weszła Charlie, a tuż za nią szli Garth i Kevin. Cała trójka była zajęta rozmową, nie zauważyli go więc w pierwszej chwili. Sam też się nie odezwał, bo nie chciał im przeszkadzać w konwersacji. Mógł zaczekać.

\- Mówię tylko, że... Oh.

Charlie przerwała swoją wypowiedź i spojrzała na Castiela, który rozsiadł się na jej kanapie. Dziwnie. Nie przypominała sobie, by mówiła mu, gdzie mieszka. Kevin i Garth także byli zaskoczeni.

\- Jak tu wszedłeś? – zapytała Charlie.

Castiel rozejrzał się, jakby szukał innej osoby, do której skierowano to pytanie. Nie znalazł jej, więc zwrócił się znów w stronę Charlie, chcąc odpowiedzieć. Zobaczył jednak, jak Garth przykłada palec do ust. Castiel wyczytał z jego emocji, że jest zaniepokojony. Pewnie przestraszył się, że powie prawdę, ale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Nie był głupi.

\- Drzwiami – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Oh. – Charlie zadziwiająco szybko zaakceptowała tę odpowiedź. Co innego Kevin, który wydawał się podejrzliwy. Z kolei Garth odetchnął z ulgą. – Miło że wpadłeś. Właśnie chcieliśmy oglądać film, moja randka mnie wystawiła. Dołączysz?

\- Nie mogę, umówiłem się – odmówił.

Charlie uśmiechnęła się.

\- To świetnie – stwierdziła. Ona i Garth usiedli obok niego na kanapie, podczas gdy Kevin zajął jeden z dwóch foteli.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy w wybraniu ubrań – powiedział Castiel, wyjawiając agentom swój cel.

\- Na to spotkanie?

\- Tak, to ważna randka.

Dean mógł kłamać, ile tylko chciał na ten temat, to była randka, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Nie dał się nabrać na jego marne kłamstewka. Nie był wcale taki niezorientowany, jak się Deanowi wydawało.

\- Okej, pomogę. Nawet jeśli włamałeś mi się do mieszkania. Pomożecie, chłopcy?

\- Jak chcesz – burknął Kevin.

\- Pewnie, że pomożemy – zgodził się Garth, uśmiechając się do Castiela ze zrozumieniem.

\- Przyniosłeś ze sobą jakieś ciuchy? – zapytała Charlie, zwracając się znowu do niego.

Castiel przypomniał sobie ubrania, które kupił razem z Deanem jednego dnia. Wciąż były w mieszkaniu braci, czekając na okazję na użycie.

\- Zostawiłem w samochodzie – skłamał.

\- Masz samochód? – zdziwił się Kevin. – Nie widziałem go przed domem.

\- Zaparkowałem wcześniej. – Kolejne kłamstwo, ale nie miał wyjścia. Wyszedł szybko z domu Charlie i w ciągu dwóch minut powrócił z ubraniami. Dean i Sam nawet się nie zorientowali, że był w ich mieszkaniu.

\- Okej, możemy zaczynać – oznajmiła Charlie. – Hej, co powiecie na montaż? To fajniejsze niż film.

Przez następną godzinę, Castiel przymierzał ubrania na randkę z Deanem i bawił się przy tym świetnie.

xxx

Dean obserwował ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, jak Sam spanikowany biega w tę i z powrotem, szykując się na randkę. Jego zdenerwowanie byłoby zabawne, gdyby on sam też nie był zdenerwowany zbliżającym się wieczorem z Castielem. Chciał zadzwonić po anioła, ale zdecydował, że poczeka, aż Sam wyjdzie. Wtedy nie będzie się tak krępował.

Sam ubrał się na randkę w garnitur. Powiedział Deanowi, że zabiera swoją wybrankę do jakiejś restauracji. Nie powiedział, kiedy wróci, więc Dean domyślił się, że to jest ten dzień, kiedy jego młodszy braciszek w końcu stanie się mężczyzną. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, ten brak seksu na pewno nie mógł być zdrowy.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? – zapytał. Sam był bardzo podekscytowany tą randką i traktował ją całkowicie poważnie. Jeśli Dean mógł pomóc, to zamierzał to zrobić, zwłaszcza że sam nie musiał się stroić niewiadomo jak.

\- Nie, panuję nad wszystkim.

Sam zniknął mu chwilowo z oczu, prawdopodobnie poszedł do swojego pokoju. Dean westchnął i skupił się na telewizorze. Leciało jakieś romansidło, jak zawsze w walentynki. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu w ogóle włączał dzisiaj telewizor, pewnie ze zdenerwowania. Zastanawiał się, czy Castiel też się denerwuje. Pewnie nie. Który anioł obawiałby się spotkania z człowiekiem?

Po paru minutach oglądania nieśmiesznych gagów i puent słownych, Dean został od tego wybawiony, gdy Sam wrócił do salonu, nerwowo zacierając ręce.

\- Skończyłeś? – spytał Dean, wyłączając telewizor. Miał dość filmu, tego wieczora zobaczy jeszcze niejedną zakochaną parę.

\- Chyba tak – odparł, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Zdenerwowany? – Dean uśmiechnął się do brata, próbując pomóc mu pozbyć się chociażby części stresu.

\- Może trochę – wyznał zawstydzony.

\- Wyluzuj, na pewno będzie jej się podobało – zapewnił brata. – Wychodzisz już?

\- Tak, powinienem już iść, jeśli nie chcę się spóźnić. Mam po nią pojechać. – Sam rozejrzał się po salonie w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Zaczął też oklepywać kieszeni. – Widziałeś mój telefon? Muszę zamówić taksówkę.

\- Wow, wow, czekaj – zatrzymał go Dean.

\- Co?

\- Taksówkę? Oszalałeś?

\- Jak niby mam dotrzeć na miejsce? – zapytał Sam.

\- Nie zabiera się dziewczyny na randkę taksówką. – Dean wstał z kanapy i zabrał kluczyki ze stolika, na którym stał telewizor. Rzucił je Samowi, który złapał je w drżące ręce. – Masz, weź moje maleństwo – polecił. Sam zasługiwał na najlepsze, Impala na pewno zaimponuje jego dziewczynie.

Sam spojrzał na kluczyk w swojej dłoni, a potem na brata.

\- Serio? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. I tak idę do baru, nie będę mógł prowadzić – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się. – Weź ją. Tylko uważaj.

Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął brata, uważając, by nie pognieść sobie garnituru.

\- Dzięki, Dean.

Dean puścił mu oczko i poszedł razem z nim do drzwi, gdzie Sam założył na siebie płaszcz, przy okazji przyglądając się po raz ostatni w lustrze. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się coś w kołnierzyku koszuli, bo zaczął go poprawiać. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc to. Sam chciał, by wszystko było idealne na jego pierwszej poważnej randce od lat. Naprawdę mu zależało na tej dziewczynie.

Sam odwrócił się w stronę brata i rozłożył ręce.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytał. Miał na sobie czarny garnitur, a pod spodem białą koszulę.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Dean, podchodząc do niego i poprawiając go pod szyją. Sam tak się skupił na kołnierzyku, że nawet nie zauważył, że powykrzywiał krawat, który zawsze miał idealnie zawiązany. Ile oni obaj nawiązali się tych krawatów.

\- Nie żartujesz? – Sam patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym niepewności.

\- Nie – zapewnił z uśmiechem i strącił z ramienia brata jakiś paroch. – Każda laska będzie zazdrosna o twoją towarzyszkę.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- To idę.

\- Czekaj – Dean podszedł do swojego płaszcza i wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, a następnie podał bratu prezerwatywę. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, choć był pewny, że dziewczyna Sama też na pewno jedną będzie miała. – Pamiętaj, żeby ją założyć i uważaj na facetów odzianych w skórę. Na tych z torebkami jeszcze bardziej.

Sam znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i schował prezerwatywę do kieszeni. – Nie zapomnij zabrać Casa do baru. Należy mu się trochę zabawy.

\- Nie zapomnę – obiecał. Poklepał brata po plecach, gdy podszedł z nim do drzwi. – Baw się dobrze, Sammy.

\- Brzmisz jak matka przed pierwszą randką swojego dziecka – zauważył Sam.

\- To jest twoja pierwsza randka.

\- Nie jest.

\- Wyjście na lody w czwartej klasie się nie liczy.

Sam odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Palant.

\- Też cię kocham, suko. A teraz spadaj, bo się spóźnisz.

Sam jeszcze raz mu podziękował i wyszedł. Dean zamknął za nim drzwi.

\- Mój mały braciszek w końcu zaliczy pierwszą bazę – westchnął. Był dumny, ale jednocześnie trochę smutny. – Dzieci tak szybko rosną.

Podszedł do okna w salonie i obserwował, jak Sam wsiada do Impali, a następnie odjeżdża. Miał nadzieję, że spędzi ze swoją dziewczyną wspaniały wieczór. Należało mu się po tych wszystkich latach. Cieszył się szczęściem brata, życzył mu wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

Dean westchnął, przypominając sobie o własnym zdenerwowaniu. Najwyższy czas, by i on zaczął się szykować, nie chciał, by Castiel czekał nie wiadomo jak długo, nawet jeśli dla niego czas płynął inaczej.

Przekopując się przez ubrania w swojej szafie, Dean rozmyślał o tym, co go dzisiaj czeka i jak to wszystko będzie odbierał Castiel. Wstyd mu było to przyznać, ale żałował, że wtedy w biurze zaprzeczy, że to spotkanie to randka. Chciał, żeby anioł tak to odbierał, ale bał się. Nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, nigdy tak poważnie nie rozważał bycia z mężczyzną. Poza tym, to był Castiel. Wiecznie niezorientowany w popkulturze, dostojny Castiel. To nie to samo, co mężczyzna knajpy, który raz z nim flirtował.

Dean znowu westchnął. Czasami żałował, że w takich chwilach jest strasznym tchórzem i boi się podjąć ryzyko. Tak jak dzisiaj. Miał wrażenie, że niepowtarzalna szansa przemknie mu koło nosa.

\- Boże, jesteś żałosny, Dean – powiedział do siebie. Był zakochany w aniele i bał się coś z tym zrobić. Ale może to dobrze. Lepsze to niż zrobić z siebie głupka przed potężną istotą z niebios. Castiel go lubił, ale nic poza tym, nie powinien nawet próbować się oszukiwać, że jest inaczej.

Z tym postanowieniem, Dean zamknął szafę, decydując się nie starać w wyborze ubioru. W końcu po co mu to, skoro i tak nie wiązał z tym żadnych nadziei? Założył na siebie czarny podkoszulek, bordową koszulę, a na to nową kurtkę od Sama. Musiał ja wypróbować. Zmienił jeszcze tylko spodnie od dresu na dżinsy i był gotowy. Wysłał Castielowi wiadomość, by spotkał go przed ulubionym klubem. Przynajmniej będzie miał blisko, jeśli się upije.

Powoli dotarł na miejsce, myśląc o tym, jak radzi sobie Sam. Szybko jedna wyleciało mu to z głowy, gdy zobaczył Castiela, który już na niego czekał przed klubem. Deanowi zaparło dech w piersiach, a całe wcześniejsze postanowienie zostało w jednej chwili zapomniane.

Castiel był ubrany z bardzo ciasne, czarne dżinsy, granatową koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją, a na to zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę, nawet czarniejszą niż spodnie. Dean rozpoznał wszystkie te rzeczy. To on mu je wybierał, gdy byli razem na zakupach. Kiedy u licha Castiel zabrał te rzeczy z mieszkania?

Ale ubiór nie był najgorszy. Włosy Castiela były nastroszone, dodając mu tym samym nieco dzikiego wyglądu. To już nie był anioł, to było uosobienie seksu. Dean mógł się w niego wpatrywać przez całą noc, nie miałby nic przeciwko. Nawet się nie zastanawiał, kto mógł pomóc Castielowi z doborem ubrań, choć chętnie by temu komuś podziękował. Gdy wychodził, spodziewał się, że anioł przyjdzie w prochowcu, a spotkała go taka miła niespodzianka.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech, próbując uspokoić walące serce. Tylko tego brakowało, by się podniecił samym widokiem przyjaciela. Ale na Boga, te nogi! Walić to, że Castiel pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak się ubrał i z jakiej okazji, Dean zamierzał nacieszyć się tym widokiem, póki mógł. Dobrze wiedział, że coś takiego się znowu nie powtórzy. Bardzo chciał sobie robić nadzieję, że anioł jednak coś do niego czuje, ale nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Castiel po prostu próbował wszystkich aspektów człowieczeństwa, to wszystko. Tak, to na pewno to. Może nawet chciał spróbować znaleźć sobie towarzystwo na resztę nocy, skoro nie udało mu się wtedy w burdelu. Albo to wszystko był po prostu przypadek, nic więcej. Dean odmawiał jednak myślenia o tym, że Castiel ubrał się tak dla niego. To byłoby zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się anioł. Tez zachrypnięty głos w połączeniu z nowym wyglądem Castiela sprawił, że Deanowi zmiękły kolana i zapomniał języka w gębie. Przynajmniej dopóki ktoś przechodzący obok nie trącił go ramieniem.

\- Um, hej – odparł niezręcznie. Cholera, przecież miał udawać, że to zwykłe spotkanie pomiędzy kumplami, nic więcej.

Castiel stanął z boku i wskazał ręką na drzwi.

\- Wejdziemy? – zapytał.

Dean całkiem zapomniał, po co tu przyszedł.

\- Jasne – powiedział i odkaszlnął.

Usiedli przy barze. Tak jak ostatnio, tak i teraz obsłużyła ich Lilly. Dean zamówił im po piwie i tego zamierzał się trzymać. Nie chciał się upić, bo z tak ubranym Castielem nie byłby w stanie się kontrolować.

\- To co tam słychać, Cas? – zapytał. Chciał jakoś nawiązać konwersację, chociaż bardziej się skupiał na odsłoniętym obojczyku anioła niż na jego słowach. W ciągu całego swojego życia nie fantazjował o mężczyźnie tyle, co w ciągu tych kilku minut.

\- Nie sądzę, by wiele się zmieniło odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy – zauważył Castiel, pociągając łyk piwa. Gdy odstawił butelkę, oblizał usta. Bardzo powoli, zbyt powoli, by było to nieświadome.

\- Racja – przyznał Dean. – Wybacz.

Nie wiedział, czy przeprasza za to głupie pytanie, czy za gapienie się. By nie pogrążać się dalej, napił się piwa i skupił na tym, co działo się dookoła. W lokalu było dużo osób, w tym sporo par, ale znalazło się też kilkoro singli. Czy ludzie i na niego patrzyli jak na singla, czy dochodzili do wniosku, że jest na randce z Castielem? Chociaż to nie była randka. Wciąż odmawiał nazywania tego w ten sposób, nawet po tym, co pokazał Castiel.

Po paru minutach bardzo niezręcznej ciszy, w końcu znowu odważył się spojrzeć na Castiela. Anioł patrzył przed siebie, trzymając butelkę blisko ust, które układały się w słowa. Dean nie wiedział, co on robi, dopóki nie zorientował się, że Castiel zasłuchał się w muzyce, która leciała z głośników. Rozpoznał utwór, You're the Inspiration zespołu Chicago. Nie gustował w takiej muzyce, ale siłą rzeczy znał kilka przykładów, w tym ten. To był nawet przyjemny utwór, z pewnością pasujący do atmosfery walentynek. Szybko jednak się skończył, a Castiel przestał poruszać ustami i odwrócił się w stronę Deana, który nie miał nawet siły i chęci, by odwrócić wzrok. Musiał jednak to zrobić, bo nabrał nagłej ochoty, by przysunąć twarz do anioła.

Spojrzał w bok i skupił się na kobiecie i mężczyźnie, którzy siedzieli przy jednym stolików. Mężczyzna starał się zaimponować wybrance, ale ta nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną, bardziej na znudzoną. Podeszła do nich jakaś inna kobieta i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła z nimi rozmawiać, by po chwili położyć dłonie na ich ramionach. Po tym odeszła, a siedząca przy stoliku para nagle zaczęła robić do siebie maślane oczka. U mężczyzny to nie było nic dziwnego, ale kobieta zaczęła słuchać go jak urzeczona. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Chciał zapytać Castiela, ale gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że zbliżała się do nich ta sama kobieta. Castiel wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

\- Witaj, Castiel – przywitała się z nim. – Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam.

\- Masz dziś dużo do roboty – zauważył anioł.

\- Uwielbiam tę pracę. – Wzrok kobiety skupił się na Deanie. – A ten młody mężczyzna to?

\- Dean – odparł szybko Castiel. – Mój partner.

\- Miło cię poznać, Dean. – Kobieta skinęła głową w geście powitania.

\- Jesteście znajomymi? – zapytał Dean zaskoczony. Nie wiedział, że Castiel znalazł sobie przyjaciela spoza pracy. Na samą myśl stawał się odrobinę zazdrosny.

\- Mniej więcej – odparł kobieta. – Jestem kupidynem.

\- Anioł, oczywiście. – Ucieszyło go to. Przynajmniej to nie był człowiek.

\- Nie jestem zwykłym aniołem. Przynoszę ludziom miłość. Jak tej parze przy tamtym stoliku.

Dean zerknął znowu na kobietę i mężczyznę, których wcześniej obserwował. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że omal włazili sobie nawzajem na kolana.

\- Ty to zrobiłaś? – zdziwił się.

\- Wystarczyło ich dotknąć – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Zostawię was, mam jeszcze dużo pracy.

Kupidyn poklepała ich po ramionach i odeszła. Dean odprowadził ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.

\- Czy ona właśnie...

\- Jej moc na mnie nie zadziała – powiedział Castiel.

Dean nie wiedział, czy powinien być zawiedziony, czy odetchnąć z ulga. To mogła być jego jedyna szansa, by Castiel coś do niego poczuł.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził w końcu.

\- Jak dla kogo – mruknął Castiel i uśmiechnął się. Zawstydzony Dean zwiesił głowę. Albo Castiel wiedział albo robił sobie z niego żarty. Tak czy inaczej był przestraszony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko przeszedł z zachwytu i nadziei do kompletnego przerażenia. Już sam nie wiedział, czego chce, by Castiel coś do niego czuł, czy nie. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć prostszych wyborów?

Od tego momentu Castiel poświęcał mu bardzo wiele uwagi. Uśmiechał się częściej i mówił jeszcze głębszym głosem niż zwykle. Dean był prawie pewny, że anioł z nim flirtuje. Wciąż jednak bał się to tak interpretować, by się nie zawieść. Mimo to cieszyła go uwaga anioła. Nigdy nie czuł się tak onieśmielony, nie przywykł do takiej uwagi ze strony mężczyzny. Zwłaszcza takiego, w którym był zakochany dlatego nie od razu wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie zdawał też sobie wcześniej sprawy, że tak mu brakowało tego typu adoracji. Żadna kobieta tak na niego nie działała, jak teraz Castiel. Może powinien się w końcu pogodzić z tym, że ma skłonności homoseksualne. W końcu to nic złego.

Ale co jak to tylko sprawdzian Castiela? Miał nadzieję, że nie, bo w tym momencie w końcu postanowił, że koniec z dłuższym zaprzeczaniem. Powinien się związać z mężczyzną i chciał, by to był Castiel. Odmawiał sobie wcześniej nadziei, ale teraz napawał się nią, jak tylko mógł. Castiel z nim flirtował i tylko to było teraz ważne, a nie jakiś strach. Teraz tylko musiał liczyć na to, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, to wciąż będą przyjaciółmi, jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Nie mógłby teraz stracić anioła.

Słuchając Castiela, Dean zastanawiał się, czy może moc kupidyna jednak nie zadziałała. Nie poczuł nic wyjątkowego, ale może to dlatego, że był już zakochany. Z Castielem mogło być inaczej. Wierzył, że tak jest. Anioł nie poświęcał całej ten uwagi jakiejś kobiecie albo innemu mężczyźnie, tylko jemu. To nie było nic nowego, ale sposób w jaki anioł tę uwagę okazywał mówił sam za siebie. Lepszego dowodu na jego uczucia nie było. Dean nie mógł być teraz szczęśliwszy. Jednak niesłusznie się obawiał przez cały ten czas. Troche strachu wciąż w nim tkwiło, ale był to strach przed nieznanym, bo chociaż pogodził się ze swoimi skłonnościami, to dalej go one troche przerażały. Ale strach przed nienawiścią Castiela? Zniknął, bo w tym momencie Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że Castiel jest świadom swoich czynów i że może jednak coś z tego będzie. Może mogliby być razem. Może w końcu znajdzie miłość, której ostatnio tak potrzebował. Cokolwiek się tej nocy wydarzy, będzie na to gotowy i z pewnością nigdy tego nie zapomni, nawet jeśli to co robił anioł było tylko chwilowe – choć wątpił w to. Przynajmniej przez chwilę mógł sobie wyobrażać, że są razem.

Castiel nie przestawał poświęcać mu uwagi, z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej śmiały, a Dean z każdym kolejnym piwem czuł się coraz mniej tym zawstydzony. Zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie za gorąco w klubie, ale nie z powodu wstydu. Potrzebował wyjść, ale nie chciał opuszczać anioła. Nie gdy dostawał to, czego tak bardzo pragnął.

\- Masz może ochotę wyjść? – zapytał, oczekując twierdzącej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie podoba ci się tu?

\- Jest super, ale potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Castiel z uśmiechem i wstał, wyciągając pieniądze i płacąc za ich piwa. – Chodźmy więc.

Jedno spojrzenie w oczy anioła sprawiło, że Dean zapomniał o reszcie świata. Wszystko przez adorację, którą w nich dostrzegł. Chyba właśnie zapomniał plan miasta i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść. Ale nie ważne, wszędzie z Castielem będzie dobrze.

xxx

Sam skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie jest zdenerwowany. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak trzęsły mu się ręce, chyba tuż przed tym, jak mianowano go agentem FBI. Teraz był w zupełnie innej sytuacji, ale równie stresującej. Siedem lat minęło odkąd był w poważnym związku. Dean lubił sobie żartować, że żył jak mnich, ale to nie była prawda. Chodził na randki, ale niezbyt często. Nie miał takiej potrzeby. Teraz było inaczej.

Poznał Sarę w czasie rozwiązywania sprawy kradzieży w domu aukcyjnym. Szybko dowiedział się, że jest córką właściciela domu. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy coś zaiskrzyło, nie potrafił przestać z nią rozmawiać. Dawno nie czuł takiej chęci, by zaprosić kogoś na randkę. Niestety nie mógł tego zrobić, nie dopóki nie zakończył sprawy. W tym czasie rozmawiał z Sarą bardzo często, przychodził do niej po informacje. Doszło do tego, że celowo zadawał mniej pytań i spowalniał śledztwo, by następnego dnia znów powrócić. Bardzo nieprofesjonalne i gdyby sprawcą kradzieży nie okazał się wspólnik ojca Sary, pewnie nigdy nie udałoby mu się w takim tempie złapać złodzieja.

Po wszystkim zaprosił Sarę na kawę. Nie oczekiwał, że się zgodzi, był pewny, że podczas tych częstych rozmów nieco się zbłaźnił albo Sara miała go dość, ale ona przyjęła jego zaproszenie. Przez resztę dnia nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

Spotykali się krótko, ale czuł, że to co jest między nim a Sarą jest bardzo poważne. Na pewno było takie z jego strony. Gdy wcześniej chodził na randki, wiedział, że to będzie tylko jeden raz. Z Sarą chciał spotykać się już zawsze, dlatego zaprosił ją na kolację w walentynki. Pół dnia spędził na szukaniu idealnej restauracji, chciał, by wszystko było doskonałe. Dean mu w tym pomógł, dając mu Impalę. Może Sara nie wyśmiałaby go za taksówkę, ale brat miał rację, własny samochód robił większe wrażenie. Zwłaszcza taki zadbany jak Impala.

Sam zatrzymał się przed domem Sary, który znajdował się w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic Chicago. Był piękny, kamienny i ze wspaniałym ogródkiem, ale nie w jego stylu. W stylu Sary także nie, mieszkała tu z ojcem i to on decydował o wyglądzie domu.

Nim wysiadł, wziął jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie. Nie pomogło, nadal był przerażony, ale nie mógł już zawrócić.

Z nogami jak z galarety podszedł do drzwi, w które zastukał kołatką. Im bliżej było do spotkania, tym bardziej się denerwował. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że dłonie nigdy mu się nie pociły, gdy był w stresie.

Gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, omal serce mu nie stanęło. Drzwi otworzył mu ojciec Sary. Spotkał już Daniela Blake'a podczas sprawy. Niezbyt się polubili. Byli dla siebie uprzejmi, ale Sam przez całą sprawę czuł, że nie jest mile widziany w domu aukcyjnym. Teraz odniósł takie same wrażenie, gdy pan Blake zmierzył go spojrzeniem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Dobry wieczór, agencie – przywitał się. – Myślałem, że śledztwo już zakończone.

Cholera, pomyślał Sam. Sara nie powiedziała o nich ojcu, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zastanawiał się jak bardzo pan Blake będzie wściekły, gdy Sara go oświeci.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jestem tu w sprawie śledztwa – wyjaśnił nerwowo. – Właściwie przyszedłem tu żeby...

\- Sam.

Samowi dosłownie zabrakło języka w gębie, gdy zobaczył Sarę, która podeszła powoli do ojca. Dobry Boże, była piękna. Miała na sobie czarną suknię wieczorową, która odsłaniała jej ramiona. Sięgała aż do kostek, ale nie dotykała ziemi, Sam mógł więc zobaczyć szpilki takiego samego koloru. Włosy miała rozpuszczone i nieco pofalowane. Sam nabrał nagłej ochoty, by przeczesać je dłonią, ale to musiało poczekać na później.

\- Hej, Sara – odparł, zapominając o panu Blake'u, który wciąż stał w drzwiach.

\- Tato, Sam przyszedł zabrać mnie na randkę – wyjaśniła ojcu. Przez cały czas jednak patrzył na Sama, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Mówiłaś, że wychodzisz z Emetem – zauważył pan Blake, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- Bo wiedziałam, jak zareagujesz na Sama – odparła, stając obok swojego partnera na wieczór. – Możemy iść? – zapytała go.

\- Jasne – zgodził się i zaoferował jej swoje ramię, które z radością przyjęła.

\- Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, tato, nie dzwoń – powiedziała jeszcze do ojca, nim Sam zaprowadził ją do samochodu.

Pan Blake wciąż na nich patrzył, gdy Sam otworzył jej drzwi do Impali. Robił to, dopóki nie zniknęli mu z oczu. Sam poczuł wtedy nieopisaną ulgę.

\- Nie przejmuj się moim ojcem, w końcu się z tym pogodzi – odezwała się Sara, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

\- Chyba mnie nie lubi po tym, co się właśnie stało.

\- Niewiele jest osób, które lubi. Zwłaszcza gdy ten ktoś jest moim adoratorem. Czuję potrzebę opiekowania się mną nawet teraz, gdy jestem już dorosła.

\- Skąd ja to znam. – Na szczęście dla niego, Dean ostatnio nieco zluzował i już się tak nie przejmował wszystkim, ale kiedyś potrafił być niezłym wrzodem na tyłku. Powinien za to podziękować Castielowi, bo to on ściągnął uwagę jego brata na siebie.

\- Też masz nadopiekuńczych rodziców?

\- Brata – odparł. – Dean czasami zapomina, że mam dwadzieścia pięć lat.

\- Mimo wszystkich tych niedogodności, miło jest wiedzieć, że ktoś się o ciebie troszczy – stwierdziła. Sam nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

\- Tak, masz rację.

\- Ładny samochód. – Sara przejechała dłonią po tapicerce. – Nigdy wcześniej nim nie jeździłeś.

\- Nie jest mój – odpowiedział. – Dean mi ją dał.

\- Czyli twój brat nie wyszedł nigdzie dzisiaj? Mówiłeś, że straszny z niego kobieciarz.

\- Wyszedł z partnerem na piwo.

\- Oh. Randka?

Sam zaśmiał się.

\- Coś w tym guście.

\- To gdzie mnie zabierasz?

\- To niespodzianka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko podają tam jedzenie, jestem strasznie głodna.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce, Sam znowu stał się zdenerwowany. Obawiał się, że Sara nie polubi miejsca, które wybrał. Gdy wysiedli z samochodu nie powiedziała jednak żadnego słowa tylko z uśmiechem znowu złapał go za ramię. Wspólnie weszli do restauracji, gdzie Sam potwierdził rezerwację. Zostali po tym zaprowadzeni do ich stolika, który na całe szczęście znajdował się pod ścianą, więc mogli liczyć na to, że inni klienci nie będą im przeszkadzać przechodzeniem obok.

Sam nie gustował w takich restauracjach jak ta, zadowalał się zwykłymi knajpami, gdzie nie potrzebny był żaden oficjalny strój. Chciał jednak zrobić na swojej partnerce wrażenie. Poza tym wizyta w takiej restauracji na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi. Może tylko jego portfelowi, ale czego się nie robi dla tak pięknej kobiety. Sara była po prostu idealna, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jakiś czas temu w ogóle zgodziła się z nim wyjść na kawę. To nie tak, że nie wierzył w to, że podoba się kobietom. Sara po prostu nie sprawiała wrażenia kobiety, która chciałaby się wiązać z agentem FBI. Ale była tu z nim tak czy inaczej. Powinien bardziej ufać jej osądowi. Jeśli Sara przyjęła jego zaproszenie, to znaczy że chciała tu być i nie było co się tym przejmować.

Ponieważ Sara lepiej się znała na tych sprawach, to ona wybrała ich posiłek. Dobór wina zostawili kelnerowi, który polecił im najlepszy gatunek. Cena nie grała roli, Sam był gotów zapłacić za wszystko.

\- Jak w pracy? – zapytała Sara, gdy już czekali na jedzenie.

\- Całkiem spokojnie – odpowiedział. – Mam wrażenie, że szefostwo pomija nasz departament przy rozdzielaniu spraw, ostatnio wszyscy cierpią na bezrobocie.

\- W twoim fachu bezrobocie to coś dobrego.

\- Nawet agenci nie lubią się nudzić.

\- Znów narzekasz na brak zajęcia?

\- Nie możesz mnie winić, że chcę pracować.

\- No nie wiem. Trochę się boję, że zauroczysz się w kolejnym świadku.

Sam uśmiechnął się i zwiesił głowę. Droczyła się z nim i bardzo mu się to podobało.

\- Nie ma szans – powiedział i znów na nią spojrzał. Odebrała mu dech tak jak za pierwszym razem.

\- Czyli jestem wyjątkiem – zauważyła, pochylając się w jego stronę. – To mi schlebia.

\- Nie powinno, zachowałem się nieprofesjonalnie.

Sara uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie.

\- Właśnie dlatego mi to schlebia.

Kelner przeszkodził im w rozmowie, przynosząc im przystawki. Sam spojrzał na nie i nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nawet nie poczuje tego jedzenia na języku, tak mało tego było. Oczywiście rozumiał znaczenie przystawki, ale to było małe nawet jak na przystawkę, a przy okazji drogie jak diabli. Ale nie szkodzi. W końcu sam wybrał tę restaurację, nie będzie teraz narzekał.

Miło mu się rozmawiało z Sarą. Była zupełnie innym słuchaczem niż Dean, a sama też lubiła opowiadać. Sam mógłby jej słuchać cały dzień i nigdy by mu się to nie znudziło. Miała wspaniałe poczucie humoru, była inteligentna i jako pierwsza z jego byłych dziewczyn nie miała pretencji, gdy opowiadał o Deanie, który był przecież ważną częścią jego życia. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Wręcz uważała, że pasja z jaką opowiada o bracie świadczy tylko o tym, jak wspaniałym są rodzeństwem i każdy powinien im zazdrość takiej więzi.

Kolacja nie przebiegła tak jak się tego spodziewał. Zagadali się tak bardzo, że ledwo tknęli swoje dania, a Sara całkiem zapomniała o głodzie.

\- Chyba nigdy nie zapomnę, jak cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam – powiedziała, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek z winem. – Wszedłeś do domu aukcyjnego mojego ojca jak do siebie, byłeś z jakiegoś powodu strasznie dumny, zachowywałeś się niemal dostojnie. Ja mogłam tylko patrzeć i myśleć o twoich absurdalnie długich włosach. A potem ty zauważyłeś mnie. To było zabawne, myślałem, że szczęka opadnie ci do podłogi.

\- Nie otworzyłem ust aż tak szeroko – zauważył zawstydzony. Nie był dumny ze swojej reakcji tamtego dnia.

\- Od razu wiedziałam, że nie ostatni raz się widzimy. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że śledztwo trwało kilka dni.

\- Skąd to wiedziałaś? Nawet ja wtedy nie byłem pewny, czy po wszystkim gdzieś cię zaproszę.

\- Kobieca intuicja – odparła i upiła łyk wina. – Zresztą, gdybyś nie zapytał, ja bym to zrobiła.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Miałabym pozwolić uciec komuś takiemu? Nic z tego.

\- Cieszę się, że jednak zebrałem się na odwagę.

\- Ja też. Gdyby nie ty pewnie dalej nudziłabym się podczas aukcji.

\- Lubisz tę pracę.

\- Czasami jest męcząca. Rzadko zdarza się coś ciekawego. Szczerze mówiąc, myślę nad znalezieniem innej pracy.

\- Co byś chciała robić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jako dziecko chciałam być kierowcą wyścigowym, ale chyba nic by z tego nie wyszło.

\- Byłabyś świetnym rajdowcem – stwierdził.

\- Nie widziałeś, jak prowadzę, kompletnie się do tego nie nadaję.

\- Dzięki, że mnie uprzedziłaś. Już chciałem ci dać Impalę do prowadzenia.

\- Chyba twojemu bratu by się to nie spodobało – zauważyła ze śmiechem.

\- Nie musiałby o tym wiedzieć.

\- Z pewnością zauważyłby rysy i wgnieciony zderzak. Tak swoją drogą, kiedy go poznam?

\- Chciałem, żeby najpierw między nami się ułożyło – wyjaśnił Sam. – Spotkanie z rodziną to poważna sprawa.

\- Nie zamierzam się spotkać z twoimi rodzicami tylko z twoim bratem.

\- Wiem, ale chciałbym jeszcze trochę poczekać.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się. – Oby to nie trwało długo.

\- On też chce cię poznać. Pytał dzisiaj o ciebie.

\- Możesz mu przekazać, że nie mogę się doczekać spotkania.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że chcesz go spotkać w konkretnym celu? – zapytał żartobliwie.

\- Boisz się, że twój brat może mi się bardziej spodobać od ciebie?

\- Nie, on nie ma ze mną szans.

Sara zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Ujęła go za dłoń, ściskając ją lekko. Jej skóra była gładka i delikatna. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pogładzić jej palcami.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie ma – powiedziała.

Zasiedzieli się w restauracji do północy, kompletnie stracili poczucie czasu. Sara jednak uznała w końcu, że czas wracać do domu. Sam, jak na dżentelmena przystało, zaoferował się ją odwieźć. Zapłacił szybko za posiłek i oboje wyszli na zewnątrz. Wypił tylko jeden kieliszek wina, więc mógł prowadzić. Znowu otworzył dla Sary drzwi i dopiero wtedy sam usiadł za kierownicą.

Przez całą drogę Sara opowiadała jakąś śmieszną historię sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Wypiła nieco więcej od niego, nie była pijana, ale wino wyraźnie poprawiło jej humor.

Sam zajechał pod jej dom i nie wyłączając silnika odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Świetnie się bawiłam, a ty? – zapytała, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

\- Ja też – przyznał i teraz to on ją pocałował. Nie chciał się jeszcze żegnać, ale nie miał odwagi zapytać o wejście do domu. Zresztą i tak nie byliby sami.

\- Dlaczego nie zgasiłeś silnika? – wyszeptała, znowu go całując, tym razem mocniej.

\- Zaraz odjeżdżam – odparł. Ujął twarz Sary w dłonie i pogładził ją po policzkach.

\- Kto tak powiedział?

\- Chcesz mnie zaprosić do środka?

\- A chcesz wejść?

\- Twój ojciec tam jest.

\- Nie ma, wyjechał chwilę po nas, wróci dopiero za dwa dni.

\- Oh.

Sara niemal znalazła się na jego kolanach, ale wciąż czuł, że są niewystarczająco blisko. I jeszcze te ciuchy.

\- To chcesz wejść?

Sam oblizał usta i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone, pożądanie było bardziej niż oczywiste. Był pewien, że sam wygląda podobnie.

\- Jak cholera – odparł.

Sara uśmiechnęła się i szybko wysiadła z samochodu. Sam zrobił to samo, zapominając w pierwszej chwili o wyłączeniu silnika. Dean by go zabił za takie coś. Zaraz po tym jak ucieszyłby się z utraty dziewictwa przez jego młodszego braciszka.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu będzie uprawiał seks. I to z kobietą, na której naprawdę mu zależało, a nie takiej, którą spotkał w barze. Był tak podekscytowany, że aż trzęsły mu się ręce. Do tej pory tylko raz myślał o seksie, ale to było dawno temu, jak Dean słusznie zauważył, siedem lat temu. Najwyższy jednak czas, by ruszyć dalej i cieszył się, że zrobi to z Sarą.

Gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Sara popchnęła go na nie i pocałowała intensywnie, chwytając go przy tym za włosy. Stęknął i przygarnął ją bliżej siebie, starając się rozpiąć suwak jej sukienki. Działał teraz na czystym instynkcie, nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że jest zdolny do takiej gwałtowności, zwłaszcza że robił to pierwszy raz. Czy to zawsze tak wyglądało za pierwszym razem? Każdy jest tak agresywny? Nie o takich przypadkach czytał.

\- Nie zamierzam tego zrobić pod drzwiami – wydyszała Sara i pociągnęła go w stronę schodów. – Chodź.

Zdenerwowanie powróciło im bliżej sypialni – tak myślał, że to będzie sypialnia – się znajdowali. Sara nie przestawała się uśmiechać i gdy tylko mogła, przyciągała go do kolejnego pocałunku. Choć na chwilę pozwalało mu to pozbyć się strachu.

W końcu znaleźli się w sypialni. Sam zauważył, że gdzieś pomiędzy nią a drzwiami, Sara zrzuciła z niego marynarkę, krawat i rozpięła niemal wszystkie guziki jego koszuli. A ona? Niemal rozerwał jej sukienkę, gdy pociągnął ją w dół, odsłaniając piersi. Nie miała na sobie stanika. Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Zwłaszcza że jej sutki sterczały i wręcz prosiły się, by wziąć ja do ust.

Sara chyba po raz kolejny odczytała jego myśli, bo zmusiła go do tego, by usiadł na łóżku, po czym usadowiła mu się na kolanach i przyciągnęła jego twarz do swoich piersi. Znowu zdał się na instynkt. Złapał jedną z piersi i ścisnął ją, a drugą zaczął obdarzać pocałunkami, drażniąc wrażliwy sutek. Jęk Sary wprawił go w euforię, czuł coraz większe podniecenie, wiedział, że już jest twardy. Sara też to wiedziała, bo zaczęła się o niego ocierać, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Musiał przestać, przynajmniej na chwilę, by wyjaśnić jej, że to jego pierwszy raz. Nawet jeśli miało ją to rozczarować i sprawić, że kazałaby mu wyjść. Musiała znać prawdę, ale tak ciężko było mu się powstrzymać. Chciał ją dotknąć w każdym miejscu, ucałować każdy fragment jej ciała, nie miał ochoty na gadanie.

Z trudem oderwał usta od jej biustu i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na nią.

\- Co się stało? – spytała zmartwiona. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i znów próbowała go przyciągnąć. Nie pozwolił jej.

\- Nic – odparł. – Tylko...

\- Tylko co? – Była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Nie chciał jej takiej widzieć.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu – powiedział nieśmiało. Był gotowy na wszystko, na śmiech, czy na odrzucenie.

Sara spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie jakby szukała oznak żartu. Gdy ich nie znalazła, uśmiechnęła się, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu żadnej złośliwości.

\- Poważnie?

\- Tak.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie, przeczesując dłonią włosy. W porównaniu z poprzednimi ruchami, te były łagodne i kojąca, uspokajały go. Niepewnie odwzajemnił pocałunek i przejechał palcami wzdłuż jej pleców. Całe jej ciało zadrżało, co doskonale poczuł.

\- Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowym facetem, Sam – przyznała, dotykając jego ust palcem. – Czemu tak długo zwlekałeś?

Sam odwrócił wzrok i nieco mocniej zacisnął dłonie na ciele Sary.

\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać później? – zapytał. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa zepsuje nastrój, a bardzo chciał się przespać z Sarą.

\- Jasne – zapewniła i popchnęła go, zmuszając go do tego, by się położył. Leżał tak z rozłożonymi rękami, podczas gdy Sara wstała mu z kolan i rozpięła do końca sukienkę, która zsunęła się na podłogę. – I tak nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowy.

Stała przed nim naga i idealna. Już wcześniej nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, ale teraz? Gdyby do pokoju nagle wpadł cały oddział policji, nawet by ich nie zauważył, zbyt pochłonięty podziwianiem jej zgrabnego ciała.

Zbliżyła się do niego, kusząco poruszając biodrami. Nie usiadła mu z powrotem na kolanach, uklęknęła i rozpięła mu spodnie, powoli, bardzo powoli. Zbyt wolno.

\- Nie spałam z prawiczkiem od czasów szkolnych – przyznała. Złapała za krawędź spodni i pociągnęła je w dół. Sam musiał unieść biodra, by mogła mu zdjąć wszystkie niepotrzebne części garderoby, teraz był już tylko w koszuli i bardzo go to zawstydzało. Jeszcze nigdy nie był nagi przed kobietą.

\- To źle? – zapytał, oddychając ciężko. Dłonie Sary błądziły bardzo blisko jego męskości, ale celowo jej unikały.

\- Nie – odparła, oblizując usta. Ten gest wywołał u niego jęk. Był pod wielkim wrażeniem własnego ciała. Był pewien, że na tym etapie już dojdzie. – Nie martw się, Sam. Nauczę cię wszystkiego.

\- Nie martwię się.

\- Oczywiście.

W końcu dotknęła jego erekcji. Sam poczuł się, jakby został rażony niewielkim ładunkiem prądu. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc. Nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak teraz. W najwspanialszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że to będzie takie przyjemne. Masturbował się, jak każdy zdrowy facet, ale ręka Sary na jego członku to było coś zupełnie wyjątkowego.

Zaczęła nią poruszać, masując nabrzmiałą erekcję. Sam drżał cały i zaciskał palce na pościeli. Dlaczego tak długo z tym zwlekał? To było cudowne. Ale nie chciał być zupełnie bierny. Może nigdy tego nie robił, ale wiedział, na czym polega seks, nie był głupi.

Uniósł się na tyle, by móc złapać Sarę za ręce i pociągnął ją na siebie. Pocałował ją i zaczął gładzić jej ciało, szukając wrażliwych miejsc. Uśmiechnął się, gdy jęknęła mu w usta po tym, jak przejechał palcem po lędźwiach, tuż nad pośladkami, które po chwili złapał i ścisnął jak wcześniej piersi.

Sara westchnęła i przycisnęła swoje ciało bardziej do jego, napierała na nie, jakby chciała się w nie wtopić. Sam przewrócił ją na plecy i to teraz on leżał nad nią. Nie przestając jej całować, nieco niepewnie wsunął dłoń pomiędzy jej nogi i dotknął jej kobiecości. Modlił się, by nie zrobić jej przypadkiem krzywdy.

\- Nie wstydź się – wyszeptała, odrywając się od jego ust na chwilę. – Dotknij jej. Właśnie tak, nie przestawaj.

Denerwował się, ale robił to, o co prosiła. Dotykał ją teraz nieco mocniej, starając się dostarczyć jej jak najwięcej przyjemności. Trudno jednak było mu się skupić, tak był podniecony. Sara była taka gorąca i wilgotna, wiła się pod nim, dysząc i stękając. Nie całowali się już, nie w usta. Sam muskał jej skórę na szyi, co jakiś czas delikatnie zahaczając o nią zębami. Za każdym razem, gdy tak robił, Sara drżała pod nim w oczekiwaniu na więcej. Chciał jej dać więcej, na siebie już nawet nie zwracał uwagi, liczyła się tylko ona.

Lękliwie, spróbował wsunąć palec do jej wnętrza. Nie trafił za pierwszym razem, ale za drugim już tak i cudem powstrzymał się, by nie wsunąć go głębiej.

\- Jesteś rozkosznie nieporadny – stwierdziła Sara, uśmiechając się do niego. Złapała go za nadgarstek i pomogła mu poruszać dłonią.

\- Następnym razem będzie lepiej – obiecał.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Sara w końcu puściła jego nadgarstek i teraz sam kontrolował wszystkie ruchy. Gdy powiedziała mu, by dodał drugi palec, zrobił to z radością. Była ciasna i taka gorąca wewnątrz. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to będzie, gdy w końcu w nią wejdzie. Nie spieszyło mu się jednak, był cierpliwy. Chciał ją najpierw doprowadzić do orgazmu. Wiedział, że mu się to uda, gdy Sara zaczęła ciężej oddychać i szybko poruszać biodrami. Doszła nagle, jęcząc cicho i nie zaprzestając ruchu bioder. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego barki, a jej ciało otarło o niego.

Sam wyjął palce i pochylił się nad nią, by ją pocałować. Jej orgazm sprawił mu niezwykłą przyjemność, cieszył się, że mu powiodło i mógł dać jej rozkosz. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż zrobi to jeszcze raz, tym razem w inny sposób. Chciał spróbować z nią wszystkiego, co oferował seks.

\- Nieźle – przyznała Sara z uśmiechem. – Jesteś pewien, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

\- Jestem pewien – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Ta kobieta była po prostu wspaniała.

\- Będziemy musieli popracować nad niektórymi rzeczami, ale wróżę ci świetlaną przyszłość. – Sara podniosła się na łokciach i dała mu szybkiego całusa w usta. – Teraz przejdźmy do właściwej części. W szufladzie po prawej jest prezerwatywa, weź ją.

Sam zdjął z siebie koszulę i dopiero wtedy otworzył szufladę. Wyjął ze środka prezerwatywę, którą Sara od razu mu zabrała i rozpakowała.

\- Na pewno nie muszę cię instruować, ale pozwól mi to zrobić – poprosiła. Sam przytaknął i wstrzymał oddech, gdy powoli założyła mu gumę. Zdaje się, że była większa niż ta, którą dostał od Deana, a która dalej znajdowała się w kieszeni płaszcza. Całe szczęście, że Sara miała własną inaczej miałby problem. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że brat jest słabiej wyposażony od niego. Dean chyba też o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Denerwuję się – wyznał, gdy Sara położyła się przed nim na plecach.

\- Nie masz czym – zapewniła i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku, masując dłonią jego pierś, co chwilę trącając sterczące sutki.

Sam westchnął i powoli, bardzo powoli, wszedł w nią. Nie był gotowy na to, co poczuł po chwili. Zaparło mu dech w piersi, gdy wchodził coraz głębiej, aż w końcu zanurzył się w niej cały. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wie już, co robić, nie bał się więcej.

Sara oplotła go ramionami i jęknęła mu do ucha, gdy poruszył się wewnątrz niej. Też ją złapał, zaciskając dłonie na jej ciele, ale jak najdelikatniej, by jej nie poranić. Dziwił się, że w ogóle jest w stanie się tak kontrolować. Ten seks to było cudowne uczucie, odczuwał przyjemność w każdej komórce swojego ciała, a to wszystko kumulowało się w podbrzuszu. Chciał robić wszystko szybciej i mocniej, ale zależało mu na dokładnym poznaniu Sary. Pragnął wiedzieć, jak się poruszać, by sprawić jej jak największą rozkosz. Ale to było trudne, bo z każdą chwilą coraz mniej nad sobą panował. Pocałował Sarę namiętnie i przyspieszył ruchy bioder, na co ona odpowiedziała głośnym jękiem, który jednak został stłumiony przez jego usta.

Poruszała się wraz z nim, drapiąc go delikatnie po plecach i zaciskając nogi wokół bioder. Jeśli to było możliwe, poczuł, że zrobiła się wewnątrz jeszcze gorętsza. Doprowadzało go to do szału, bo przez prezerwatywę nie mógł tego doświadczyć tak, jak tego chciał. Wszystko to wciąż było za mało, potrzebował więcej i chciał dać więcej także jej.

Wplótł palce w jej włosy i zacisnął je mocno, wchodząc w nią gwałtowniej. Sara stęknęła i wygięła się w łuk, przerywając pocałunek. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, dając mu dostęp do swojej szyi, z czego natychmiast skorzystał. Zaczął ją ssać i przygryzać, zostawiając kolejne ślady. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się w nim ta dzikość, ale wywnioskował po odgłosach, które wydawała z siebie Sara, że robi dobrze. Potwierdziła to też słownie:

\- Nie przestawaj, Sam – szeptała, głaszcząc go po włosach.

Chociaż serce już mu waliło, to po usłyszeniu jej słów zabiło jeszcze mocniej. Tak się obawiał, że coś zepsuje podczas swojego pierwszego razu, ale Sarze się podobało. Schlebiało mu to, czuł się dumny.

Sara dawała mu po cichu wskazówki. Mówiła, kiedy ma zwolnić, by przedłużyć przyjemność, a kiedy przyspieszyć. Dla niego było to wkrótce zbyt wiele, jego ruchy stały się nieregularne, z trudem powstrzymywał orgazm. Sara jednak sama zaczęła szczytować w niedługim czasie. Tym razem nie zrobiła tego tak cicho, a jej jęk sprawił, że po raz ostatni przyspieszył ruchy i wkrótce potem doszedł mocniej, jak nigdy przedtem. Gdyby nie samokontrola, rozluźniłby wszystkie mięśnie i opadł na Sarę, która wciąż dochodziła do siebie. Ułożył się obok niej, ciężko oddychając. Powinien zdjąć prezerwatywę, ale naprawdę nie miał siły. Zrobił to. Uprawiał seks po raz pierwszy w życiu i czuł się wspaniale. Miał wrażenie, że się unosi, a wszystkie mięśnie zaczynały go przyjemnie pobolewać.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Sarę, która już mu się przyglądała. Z pewnymi trudnościami udało jej się oprzeć o jego pierś, jedną ręką podpierając brodę, a drugą błądząc w okolicy jego ud.

\- Pożegnałeś się ładnie ze swoją cnotą? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech i wplótł palce w jej włosy. Zamruczała, gdy zaczął je przeczesywać.

\- Chyba nie zdążyłem – odparł.

Sara zaśmiała się cicho i przysunęła jeszcze bliżej.

\- Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity, Sam – powiedziała, wpatrując mu się w oczy. – I nie mówię tu tylko o seksie.

\- Więc o czym? – zapytał.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam faceta, który w takim wieku wciąż byłby prawiczkiem. Nie mówię, że takich nie ma, ale to godne pochwały.

\- Nie wstrzymywałem się z żadnych poważnych powodów, czy coś. Była kiedyś jedna dziewczyna, z którą chciałem się przespać. Była moją pierwszą miłością.

\- Co się z nią stało? – zapytała.

\- Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Potrącił ją pijany kierowca. Mieliśmy wtedy po osiemnaście lat. Marzyłem wtedy, że zawsze będziemy razem.

\- Przykro mi, Sam.

Sam uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Od tamtego czasu nie czułem z nikim na tyle silnej więzi, by pójść z tą osobą do łóżka. Z początku czułem się, jakbym zdradzał Jess, ale później... Nigdy nie byłem jak mój brat i nie chciałem seksu, który nic by nie znaczył.

\- A ten znaczył?

Spojrzał jej w oczy i zapragnął znowu ją pocałować. Za to, że po prostu była tu z nim.

\- Bardzo wiele – wyznał.

Sara uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go. Sam po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci Jess poczuł, że znalazł miłość.

xxx

Po wyjściu z baru Dean i Castiel zawędrowali do pobliskiego parku, który o tej porze był pusty, może z wyjątkiem kilku bezdomnych. Chodząca szczodrość, jaką był Castiel, dała dwóm z nich troche pieniędzy. Dean nigdy nie widział, by ktoś dziękował komuś tak bardzo tylko za podarowanie kilku dolarów.

Usiedli na ławce. Dean nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Castiel usiadł naprawdę blisko. W sumie to było mu trochę zimno, więc chętnie przyjął ciepło drugiego ciała.

Noc była bezchmurna, ale i bezksiężycowa, nie było jednak widać zbyt wielu gwiazd, Chicago było na to zbyt jasne.

\- Nigdy ci nie mówiłem o mojej rodzinie – odezwał się nagle Castiel.

\- Uriel jest dupkiem, muszę wiedzieć coś więcej?

\- Moja rodzina zawsze była dla mnie ważna – wyznał anioł. – W niebie panuje porządek, znamy się wszyscy, ale niektórzy z nas rzadko widują drugiego anioła. Najwięcej kontaktu mamy z garnizonami, do których należymy.

\- Wspominałeś, że Uriel należał do twojego – zauważył Dean.

\- Tak. Zanim zostałem przydzielony do tego zadania, byłem dowódcą garnizonu. Zostałem na niego mianowany po odejściu Anaela.

\- Co z nim?

\- Upadł – odparł Castiel smutno. – To była kara za spoufalanie się z ludźmi. Ale to było dawno temu, nim jeszcze postanowiliśmy pracować z wami. Teraz nikt nie pozbawiłby go mocy.

\- Czyli Anael nie żyje?

\- Tak. Umarł będąc w ciele kobiety. Widziałem go raz. Był szczęśliwy.

\- Nikt inny więcej tego nie próbował?

\- Nie aż do teraz. – Castiel odwrócił się do niego. – Gdy moi przełożeni mnie skarcili za zbyt ludzkie zachowania, powiedzieli mi, żebym nie zachowywał się jak kiedyś Anael.

\- Mówiłeś, że teraz za to nie karzą.

\- Co nie oznacza, że powinniśmy zbytnio zbliżać się do ludzi.

\- Ty się zbliżyłeś – zauważył.

\- Wierzę, że gdyby Bóg nie chciał, byśmy się zbliżali do ludzi, nie dałby nam takiej możliwości – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Mogę nie znać emocji tak dobrze jak wy, ale mogę się ich nauczyć, a to coś znaczy.

\- Chyba twoje rodzeństwo w niebie nie potrafi tego przyjąć do wiadomości – stwierdził Dean.

\- Rozumiem ich w tej kwestii. Jeśli ludzie posiadają tyle emocji, czemu my mamy posiadać i być ich marną kopią?

\- Marną kopią? Stary, potrafisz się przenosić na duże odległości, jesteś niezwykle silny, masz wyostrzone zmysły i używasz promieni śmierci. To jak nazwać Terminatora marną kopią człowieka.

\- Obawiam się, Dean, że jednak jesteśmy marną kopią. Może i jesteśmy silniejsi, ale w przeciwieństwie do was nie nauczymy się emocji sami z siebie. Musimy mieć nauczyciela. Inaczej jesteśmy tylko pustymi skorupami gotowymi wykonać każdy rozkaz. Dopiero nauczyciel sprawia, że zaczynamy się uczyć. Tak było z Anaelem, który zapłacił za to swoją anielskością. Tak było też z innymi aniołami, którzy byli jednak na tyle racjonalni, że tylko przejęli ludzkie zachowania, ale nie zapragnęli żyć jak oni. I tak było ze mną. Nauczyłeś mnie czuć coś więcej niż tylko lojalność, dumę i gniew, Dean. Dziękuję ci za to.

Dean uśmiechnął się zawstydzony i uciekł ze wzrokiem.

\- Nie ma za co.

Nie chciał się bawić w zaprzeczanie. Jeśli Castiel mu dziękował, to miał ku temu powód. On nigdy by go nie okłamał.

\- Kiedyś kosmos wyglądał inaczej – przyznał Castiel, spoglądając w górę. – Pamiętam dzień, kiedy Bóg stworzył wszystko. Kosmos był wtedy taki wspaniały. Teraz też jest, ale wtedy wszystko dopiero się zaczynało. Powstawały gwiazdy, planety, wszystko. Nigdy nie widziałem Boga, ale wiedziałem, że jest uradowany tym wszystkim. Ale potem stworzył was. Archaniołowie mówili, że nigdy nie widzieli go szczęśliwszego.

\- Stworzenie świata to wielka sprawa, co?

\- Ogromna. Obserwowanie, jak wszystko powoli się rozwijało, było naprawdę wspaniałe. Niebo też wtedy było inne. Anioły miały wtedy za zadanie po prostu być. Były towarzyszami dla Boga. Teraz mamy inne zadania.

\- Tęsknisz za kimś konkretnym w niebie? – zapytał Dean. Trochę bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale chciał wiedzieć o tych, których Castiel zostawił w niebie.

\- Mam kilku przyjaciół w niebie – przyznał. – Chociaż wszyscy jesteśmy tam rodzeństwem, to nasze relacje troche przypominają wasze. Niektóre anioły lubimy mniej niż inne.

\- Gdzie na skali znajduje się Uriel?

\- Bardzo nisko. Traktuję go tylko jak mojego żołnierza. Nie przepadam za nim, mam spore trudności z zawieraniem przyjaźni. Dziwię się, że w ogóle kogoś mam.

Czyli był na górze ktoś, do kogo Castiel chciał wrócić. Deanowi zrobiło się smutno z tego powodu. Miał nadzieję, że anioła nic już nie trzyma w niebie.

\- Gdyby teraz zaoferowali ci powrót, wahałbyś się przed nim? – zapytał z obawą.

\- Powrotem do nieba? – Dean przytaknął. – Nie. Ale to dlatego, że nie miałbym się po co wahać. Chociaż bardzo kocham niebo, to wolę ziemię. Zostanę tu tak długo, jak będę mógł.

Castiel pewnie nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jak jego słowa wpłynęły na Deana, który uśmiechał się jak wariat.

\- To wiele dla mnie znaczy, Cas – wyznał. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś wracał.

\- Jeśli dostanę rozkaz, obawiam się, że będę musiał. Ale jeśli dadzą mi wybór, na pewno zostanę tutaj. – Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do oglądania nieba. – Pamiętasz, jak szukałeś informacji na mój temat, Dean?

\- Tak. – Nadal trochę wstydził się tego, że anioł o tym wiedział.

\- Czy trafiłeś na informację mówiącą o tym, że jestem aniołem czwartku?

\- Nie przypominam sobie. A jesteś?

\- Tak. To oznacza, że jeśli ludzie modlą się do mnie tego dnia, to na pewno im pomogę. Niestety już od dawna żaden człowiek się do mnie nie modli w potrzebie.

\- To przykre – przyznał Dean.

\- Zostałem stworzony w czwartek – mówił dalej Castiel, a Dean słuchał uważnie. Chciał wiedzieć o aniele jak najwięcej. – A przynajmniej w dzień, który później został nazwany czwartkiem. Nie byłem jednym z pierwszych aniołów, ale byłem jedynym stworzonym tego dnia. Nigdy później żaden anioł nie powstał w czwartek. Czekali na mnie archaniołowie. Każdy mnie pobłogosławił, a Michael powiedział mi moje imię, kim jestem i co mam robić. Nazwał mnie tarczą Boga.

O tym już pamiętał z wizyty u księdza.

\- I jesteś nią?

\- Bóg nie potrzebuje ochrony dlatego na początku nie rozumiałem, po co mu tarcza, zwłaszcza tak słaba jak ja. Ale gdy powstaliście wy, ludzie, zrozumiałem, że mam być tarczą, przy pomocy której Bóg będzie bronił was.

Dean przypomniał sobie te dwa momenty, kiedy Castiel go uratował od śmierci. Albo kiedy stanął pomiędzy nim a Bennym. Wszystko się zgadzało, Castiel był prawdziwą tarczą. Gdyby nie on, na pewno by zginął. Ale nawet najlepsza tarcza ma słabe strony i to on raz uratował anioła.

\- To chyba fajna robota, co?

\- Chyba tak.

Dean znowu spojrzał w niebo. Miał wrażenie, że pojawiło się na nim więcej gwiazd niż wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył znajomy kształt.

\- Wiesz, te gwiazdy układają się trochę w kształt penisa – stwierdził, wskazując Castielowi ułożenie gwiazd.

\- Za dużo wypiłeś.

\- Nah, wcale nie tak dużo. Poza tym, chłodne powietrze mnie otrzeźwia. – Dean podniósł się z ławki. – Chyba czas wracać, bo odmrożę sobie tyłek.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował anioł. Dean przytaknął i zaczął iść w stronę swojego mieszkania. Zdziwiło go to, że nie oburzył się na propozycję Castiela. Wydawała się taka naturalna, że nie przywiązał do niej większej wagi. Nie myślał też wcale o tym, jak radzi sobie Sam na swojej randce. Co najdziwniejsze, ten brak zainteresowania bratem wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Interesował go teraz tylko Castiel, który szedł obok niego, spoglądając przed siebie.

Dotarli w milczeniu na miejsce. Castiel nie zrobił nic, by się pożegnać. On tak samo. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał się jeszcze rozstawać z aniołem. Zbyt dobrze było mu w jego towarzystwie, chciał jeszcze trochę porozmawiać albo – jeśli odwaga na to pozwoli – zrobić coś więcej.

Dean wziął głęboki oddech. Przy wdechu mógł wręcz poczuć, jak serce uderza w mostek i szaleje. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Chcesz wejść na jeszcze jedno piwo? – Zadał to pytanie jak najbardziej niewinnie, niby z uprzejmości, ale nie wiedział, czy mu się powiodło.

Castiel przytaknął bez słowa i wszedł za nim do bloku. Dean czuł na karku wzrok anioła przez cały czas, kiedy wchodzili po schodach., a potem także, gdy otwierał drzwi kluczem. W mieszkaniu było ciemno i pusto, Sam nie wrócił. Dean się ucieszył, bo zdecydowanie nie chciał, by brat był w pokoju obok, gdy zacznie się coś dziać. A taki miał plan.

Castiel usiadł na kanapie, a Dean przyniósł im po butelce piwa. W tym momencie atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę niezręczna. Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nawet Castiel, tak ochoczo flirtujący z nim wcześniej w barze, teraz siedział cicho i nawet nie otworzył swojego piwa.

Co innego Dean, który szybko przyssał się do butelki, by alkohol pomógł mu się uspokoić. Był tak blisko dostania tego, czego pragnął, ale znowu powróciły wątpliwości. Racjonalna część jego umysłu jakby zapomniała o poprzednim zachowaniu Castiela, stracił całą odwagę, jaką wtedy miał.

\- Cas? – Anioł odwrócił się niemal natychmiast i szybko odstawił nietknięte piwo na stolik.

\- Tak, Dean? – zapytał.

Dean spojrzał mu w oczy i zobaczył w nich fascynację i coś, co wyglądało na żądze. A może to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mu figle? Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało, wprost przeciwnie, Castiel wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego, jakby na coś czekał. Czy akurat na to, o czym myślał? Czy myśleli o tym samym?

Wzrok Deana powędrował na usta przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że lada chwila przyciągną go jak magnes, tak bardzo chciał je pocałować. Przez moment wykonał nawet niewielki ruch w przód, ale zatrzymał się szybko i zrezygnował. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nigdy nie całował się z mężczyzną. Co jak Castiel go odepchnie, bo źle zinterpretował wszystko? Nie zniósłby odrzucenia, nie teraz, kiedy nie wyobrażał sobie zmiany stosunków pomiędzy nim a aniołem, a do tego mogłoby dojść, jeśli się pomylił.

Tak się zapatrzył, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Castiel przysunął się do niego. Mimowolnie spojrzał w te błękitne oczy i gdy się im przyjrzał, nie mógł już oderwać wzroku. Castiel od razu to wykorzystał i kładąc mu dłoń na policzku, pocałował go. To nie był delikatny pocałunek, jakiego się spodziewał. To był pocałunek pełen namiętności, której nie spodziewałby się znaleźć u anioła pańskiego. Nie różniło się to niczym od pocałunku z kobietą, nic a nic. Na swój sposób było jednak wspaniałe, ale to była już zasługa tego, że całował kogoś, w kim był zakochany. Gdy spotykał się z Lisą ich pocałunki były podobne.

Castiel nie całował jak początkujący, a Dean był pewny, że to jego pierwszy pocałunek. Mimo to nie było w nim ani trochę niezdarności.

Deanowi zajęło chwilę, nim doszedł do siebie i odpowiedział na pocałunek. Stało się. Całował się z mężczyzną, z Castielem. Czuł takie podekscytowanie, że miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało lada chwilę eksploduje. Castiel przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona i popchnął go tak, że położył się na kanapie, a anioł zawisł nad nim, nie odrywając się od jego ust. Jeden pocałunek wystarczył, by Dean zapomniał o wszystkich wątpliwościach. Chciał tego, chciał spróbować, nawet jeśli nie wiedział jak. Nie bał się już, pragnął Castiela, pragnął go całego. I niezależnie od tego jak się skończy, nie zamierza żałować. Jeśli to będzie tylko jeden raz, w porządku, niech tak będzie. Przynajmniej po wszystkim będzie mógł spojrzeć w lustro i powiedzieć, że spróbował, że przeżył najwspanialszą noc swojego życia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się tak, jak sobie to wymarzył i w końcu przestanie być sam. Tylko tego chciał, a Castiel mógł mu to dać. Wręcz mu to oferował.

Pełen odwagi, złapał anioła za włosy i pociągnął tak mocno, że normalna osoba zasyczałaby z bólu, ale Castiel tylko pocałował go namiętniej, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramię, co Dean także z trudem poczuł i w końcu odpowiedział na pocałunek takim samym zaangażowaniem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak go to podnieciło. Miał ochotę rozerwać ich ubrania i zabrać się do rzeczy tu i teraz – na kanapie.

Castiel miał jednak inne plany. Przerwał pocałunek, ale z trudem i oblizując zachłannie usta. Były czerwieńsze niż przedtem, jeszcze bardziej kuszące. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, wpatrując się w siebie. Dean nie mógł praktycznie zobaczyć błękitu w oczach anioła, niemal cały kolor zastąpiła czerń. W tej chwili Castiel bardziej przypominał demona, niż żołnierza niebios. Tak zresztą całował.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – zapytał zdumiony.

\- Od dostawcy pizzy.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien się czuć odrobinę zazdrosny, czy może raczej powinien się roześmiać.

\- Całowałeś się z dostawcą pizzy?

\- Nie, to był taki film. W Teksasie kazałeś mi obejrzeć porno, więc obejrzałem.

Teraz już nie miał wątpliwości, co zrobić. Roześmiał się, za wszelką cenę starając się nie urazić tym śmiechem Castiela.

\- Żartowałem z tym pornolem – wyjaśnił z trudem, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Oh.

W końcu Dean się uspokoił i znowu spojrzał na Castiela, który z pełną powagą czekał na dalszy ruch. Jak mógł to robić, kiedy przed chwilą przyznał się do oglądania filmu pornograficznego?

\- Był dobry? – zapytał Dean.

\- Co?

\- Film.

\- Nie zrozumiałem wszystkiego – przyznał anioł. – Na przykład czemu dostawca wymierzył opiekunce klapsy, jeśli ją kochał. Zrobiła coś złego? Ale poza tym był raczej przyjemny.

\- Stanął ci?

Dean przeniósł wzrok na kroczę anioła, ale nie mógł stwierdzić, czy ten jest podniecony. On sam był, czuł jak męskość napiera mu nieco na spodnie.

\- Chyba tak – odparł Castiel.

\- Jesteś uroczy.

Castiel groźnie zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie jestem uroczy, jestem...

\- Żołnierzem Boga, wiem. – Dean spojrzał w stronę swojego pokoju. Pierwsza fala podniecenia już minęła, więc był w stanie zdać sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz z mężczyzną na kanapie, to nie najlepszy pomysł. Odsunął od siebie Castiel i wstał. Nogi omal się pod nim nie ugięły.

\- Dean?

Spojrzał na Castiela, który też stał już na nogach, ale nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów.

\- Chodź tu, żołnierzu. Zbawimy się – zachęcił go Dean. – Co ja gadam, chyba za dużo wypiłem.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie.

\- Nie ważne.

Dean pociągnął anioła w stronę swojego pokoju. Gdy się tam znaleźli, naszły go kolejne wątpliwości, ale tym razem związane z samym seksem. Kompletnie się na tym nie znał, jak to wyglądało u mężczyzn? Potrafił to sobie jakoś wyobrazić, ale czy właściwie? W barze mówił sobie, że jest na to gotowy, ale się mylił.

Castiel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i to pomogło mu się troche uspokoić. Może użył swojej anielskiej mocy albo sama jego obecność tak działała. Cokolwiek to było, Dean poczuł ogromną ulgę. Obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał na anioła. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Lada chwila wydarzy się to, o czym myślał praktycznie cały wieczór. Co z tego, że nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać? Jakoś sobie poradzą. Najważniejsze, że swój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną przeżyje z Castielem, który w ogóle pomógł mu uświadomić sobie, że to może być to, czego mu brakowało cały ten czas. Anioł bardzo dobrze go rozumiał, ufał mu.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać – powiedział nagle i podszedł do szafy. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale zapragnął, by Castiel wiedział o jego sekrecie.

Wyciągnął z samego dna szafy pudełko, w którym leżały damskie majtki. Należały do Anity. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu wciąż je trzymał, były na niego za małe. Miał za szerokie biodra, by się w nich zmieścić. Chciał sobie kupić własne, ale nie miał na to odwagi. Poza tym, co by z nimi robił poza ubieraniem się w nie? Bez seksu to chyba nie miało żadnego celu.

Pokazał bieliznę aniołowi, nawet podał mu ją do ręki. Był pewny, że się rumieni, gdy Castiel zaczął oglądać majtki ze wszystkich stron, jakby pierwszy raz widział coś takiego.

\- Po co one? – zapytał.

Dean przeraził się, że Castiel uznał jego maleńki fetysz za coś chorego.

\- Lubię je – odparł niepewnie. – Lubię je zakładać do seksu.

Zdarzyło mu się to tylko raz, ale od razu mu się spodobało.

\- Wydają się za małe – zauważył anioł.

\- Bo są.

Castiel nie powiedział nic więcej tylko rzucił majtki na podłogę i podszedł do Deana, całując go ponownie i kierując w stronę łóżka, na którym po chwili obaj wylądowali. Deanowi przez chwilę zabrakło tchu, gdy anioł upadł na niego całym ciężarem ciała, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy jego palce zaczęły mu rozpinać koszulę.

\- Co się stało z cnotą jako godną podziwu? – zapytał żartobliwie, gdy anioł przerwał na chwilę pocałunek.

\- Mój celibat trwał przez miliardy lat. Najwyższy czas, by się go pozbyć – stwierdził i ponownie wpił się w usta partnera.

Dean przez moment był pewny, że dojdzie tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pocałunkom. Jak na prawiczka i anioła, był całkiem agresywny. Wiedział, gdzie ugryźć, by Dean drżał w oczekiwaniu na więcej.

Łóżko nie było duże, ale udało im się na nim dobrze ułożyć. Dean nie pozostał dłużny i też zaczął rozbierać anioła, starając się powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Wciąż się bał, ale chciał to zrobić. Na szczęście Castiel był nie tylko równie pewny, co on sam, ale i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto wiedział, co robi. Bardzo się to różniło od tego, co pokazał w burdelu, gdzie samo spojrzenie na kobietę sprawiało, że był przerażony.

Castiel pozbawił go całej górnej części garderoby i usiadł mu na biodrach, przytrzymując je w miejscu. Dean miał ochotę go za to uderzyć, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy anioł zaczął pieścić dłońmi jego pierś. Po raz kolejny wykazał się przy tym zadziwiająco dużymi umiejętnościami. Gdyby nie wiedział, pomyślałby że Castiel okłamał go co do bycia prawiczkiem.

Do rąk anioła po chwili dołączyły usta. Dean poczuł na sutku język i nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Zawsze był wrażliwy w tym miejscu, a Castiel szybko zdał sobie z tego sprawę i już po chwili drażnił oba jednocześnie, jeden ustami, drugi palcami.

Dean odchylił głowę w tył i bezwstydnie jęczał, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. Jego erekcja była coraz twardsza, a on nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić, bo Castiel nie pozwalał mu ruszyć biodrami, zapewne specjalnie, by się nad nim poznęcać.

\- Zaczynam wątpić w to, że nigdy tego nie robiłeś – wyznał, starając się choć przez chwilę nie jęczeć.

Castiel przerwał chwilowo tortury i spojrzał na niego.

\- Mogę być aniołem, ale wiem na czym polega seks. Nie jestem głupi.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś.

Dean wzdrygnął się, gdy Castiel uśmiechnął się i przeniósł się nieco niżej, rozpinając jego spodnie, a następnie swoje, które po chwili zdjął. Jezu Chryste, był bez bielizny. Anioł pański właśnie się przed nim rozebrał. Już wcześniej wiedział, że jego ciało jest dobrze zbudowane, ale teraz nie marzył o niczym innym tylko o zbadaniu go kawałek po kawałku. Dostał tę okazję, gdy Castiel znów pochylił się do pocałunku. Dean ciekawsko zaczął wodzić dłonią po jego piersi, ramionach i plecach. Czuł pod palcami silne mięśnie anioła, które drżały przy każdym dotyku. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Ciało żadnej kobiety, z którą sypiał, nie było tak umięśnione jak to, ale podobało mu się to. To było coś nowego, ale równie podniecającego, może nawet bardziej niż delikatne ciało kobiety. Dean chciał je zobaczyć całe zroszone potem i zaczerwienione od wysiłku.

Pod wpływem chwili złapał pewnie anioła i przewrócił ich, tak że teraz to on był na górze. Castiel wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego tym ruchem. Dean wykorzystał jego chwilowy szok na podziwianie tego ciała. Uciskał je i masował dłońmi, słuchając przy tym pomruków anioła. Nie wiedział, co robi, zdawał się na instynkt i na doświadczenia z własnym ciałem. Był zdenerwowany i bardzo uważał, by nie popełnić błędu, ale wszystko było dla niego takie nowe. Spróbował powtórzyć to, co robił mu przed chwilą Castiel i skupił się na jego sutkach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie nazwać ich pięknymi. Były różowe i tak cudnie sterczały, prosząc się o uwagę, którą chętnie im okazał. Wziął jeden z nich do ust i jęknął. To nie powinno tak na niego działać, a mimo wszystko poczuł taki przypływ przyjemności, że mimowolnie zaczął się ocierać biodrami o anioła. Castiel spiął się, gdy to zrobił i przyłożył ręce do jego lędźwi, by mógł ocierać się jeszcze mocniej. Ale to wszystko było na nic, wciąż miał na sobie spodnie, które utrudniały cały ruch.

Dean szybko pozbył się ostatniej części garderoby i zaatakował szyję anioła, napierając na niego swoimi biodrami. Czuł potrzebę, by robić to coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej. Chciał poczuć więcej, chciał drżeć w ekstazie i dojść, znacząc szyję Castiela malinkami, te jednak ku jego rozczarowaniu szybko znikały. Ale to nie było wszystko, czego chciał tej nocy spróbować, a był pewny, że uda mu się osiągnąć orgazm tylko raz, musiał więc przystopować.

Niechętnie zaprzestał wszystkich ruchów i ciężko dysząc spojrzał na anioła.

\- Cas?

\- Coś się stało, Dean? – Castiel przesunął dłonią po jego udzie. Dean westchnął.

\- Czy ty... Chcesz spróbować wszystkiego? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Rób, co tylko chcesz – oznajmił i rozłożył ręce w zachęcającym geście.

Dean przytaknął entuzjastycznie i sięgnął do szuflady przy łóżku po lubrykant. Kupił go niedawno, ale na pewno nie z myślą o tym.

Nie odrywając wzroku od anioła zszedł z niego i usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami, które ten bez słowa rozłożył. Dean po raz pierwszy miał okazję przyjrzeć się jego erekcji. Była duża, cała nabrzmiała. Na ten widok w ustach zebrała mu się ślina. Czy zawsze tak reagował na penisy? Nie przypominał sobie, ale widząc tego miał ochotę wziąć go do ust i posmakować. Zrezygnował z tego jednak, nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Mógł jednak zrobić coś innego.

Zalał trochę lubrykantu na dłoń i rozprowadził go po niej. Nieco lękliwie złapał za męskość anioła i zaczął ją masować tak jak sam lubił. Castiel westchnął i rozłożył nogi jeszcze szerzej, wypychając przy tym biodra do przodu. Dean musiał się złapać za własną erekcję, by nie dojść na sam widok tych ruchów. Jak do tej pory był w stanie przeżyć bez tego? Jakim cudem kobiece ciało do tej pory mu wystarczało? Widząc Castiela wijącego się w ekstazie miał ochotę zrobić tyle rzeczy, które dostarczyłyby mu jeszcze większej przyjemności. Chciał zobaczyć, jak traci kontrolę.

Zszedł dłonią niżej i przejechał nawilżonym palcem pomiędzy pośladkami Castiela. Ostrożnie, bardzo powoli, wsunął go do środka. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł przyjemną ciasnotę i ciepło. Bał się, że to będzie obrzydliwe doświadczenie, ale wcale takie nie było. Wprost przeciwnie, nakręciło go jeszcze bardziej. Czuł rozkosz w całym ciele, a nawet się nie dotykał tylko sprawiał przyjemność aniołowi. To był pierwszy raz dla nich obu, cieszył się, że dzielą go ze sobą.

\- Dean – stęknął Castiel.

Dean zerknął na niego i zobaczył w jego oczach pożądanie. Chciał więcej.

Oblizując usta, zaczął poruszać palcem. Bardzo płytko, bo bał się uczynić jakąś krzywdę. Patrzył jak, znika powoli we wnętrzu anioła, pieszcząc go od środka. Zaschło mu w ustach od tego widoku. Zastanawiał się, jakie to uczucie mieć coś wewnątrz siebie. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by się o tym przekonać. Zapragnął, by Castiel wsunął w niego palec albo męskość. Chciał ją poczuć w sobie, jak porusza się wewnątrz.

Jęknął na samą myśl i szybko wyjął palec, czym zaniepokoił anioła.

\- Dean? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Chcę cię we mnie – powiedział z powagą. – Proszę.

Castiel przytaknął i zamienił się z nim miejscami. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, gdy znalazł się znowu na plecach. Zawsze był trochę uległy, nawet z kobietami. Potrzebował oddać w łóżku kontrolę komuś innemu.

Z niecierpliwością przyglądał się, jak anioł powtarza jego ruchy i nawilża palce, a następnie wsuwa jeden powoli, ale bardzo głęboko. Dean zamknął oczy i jęknął przeciągle. Nie potrafił opisać uczucia, jakie właśnie poczuł. A poczuł je w całym ciele, zupełnie jakby go oplatało ze wszystkich stron. Ale najlepsze dopiero nadeszło, gdy Castiel zaczął poruszać palcem. Dean podkurczył nogi i znów jęknął. Ruchy były powolne i drażniły jego nerwy. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, drżenie opanowało jego ciało. Chciał więcej i intensywniej.

\- Cas – wysapał i zagryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że prawie zaczęła krwawić.

\- Jesteś ciasny, Dean – powiedział anioł, wolną ręką masując jego erekcję. Dean omal nie doszedł, doświadczając podwójnej stymulacji.

\- Ssiesz, jeśli chodzi o sprośne rozmowy – stwierdził Dean. Jego głos drżał, z trudem skupiał się na tym, co mówił.

\- Pragnę cię, Dean – kontynuował dalej Castiel.

\- Ja ciebie też – przyznał i mówił prawdę. Nigdy nie pragnął nikogo tak, jak Castiela. Chciał go dotykać i być przez niego dotykanym, chciał go ciągle całować.

Castiel nie przestawał poruszać palcem wewnątrz niego. Po pewnym czasie dodał drugi, który tylko spotęgował całą rozkosz. Dean poczuł się pełny, ale wciąż nie dość. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na anioła, który w skupieniu przygotowywał go na więcej. Ten widok sprawił, że poczuł się ważny, kochany. Wiedział, że Castiel go nie skrzywdzi i zrobi wszystko, by ten pierwszy raz był dla niego jak najlepszy. Dean nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego partnera.

Gdy zaczął odczuwać znajome ciepło w podbrzuszu, wiedział już, że długo nie wytrzyma. Musiał teraz podtrzymywać nogi rękoma, bo nie dawały radę same zostać w miejscu. Castiel przygotowywał go już od kilku minut i z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej było opanować zbliżający się orgazm. Dean jęczał przez cały ten czas i prosił o więcej. To wciąż było za mało, chociaż całe jego ciało było już mokre od potu spowodowanego wysiłkiem.

\- Cas, proszę – wyjęczał, wijąc się pod aniołem. – Nie dam rady dłużej.

Castiel jak na zawołanie wyjął palce i pokrył swoją męskość lubrykantem. Dean wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł jej główkę przy swoim wejściu.

Moment, kiedy anioł w niego wszedł, zapamięta na całe życie. Był pewny, że Castiel użył swojej mocy, by w ogóle nie bolało, inaczej nie potrafił wytłumaczyć całej tej rozkoszy, którą poczuł zamiast bólu. Wcześniej było mu mało, teraz to było za dużo. Czuł się pełny, kompletny i nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Z zamkniętymi oczami, całkowicie na oślep, przyciągnął anioła do pocałunku. Czuł jego każdy ruch wewnątrz, bardzo powolne i mozolne, ale doprowadzające go do szału.

\- Dean, to jest... – Castiel dokończył swoją wypowiedź jękiem. Gdy Dean na niego spojrzał, zobaczył na jego twarzy czystą rozkosz. Oczy miał przymknięte, a usta rozchylone. Dyszał ciężko przy każdym ruchu, pojękując od czasu do czasu.

Dean stęknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, oplatając anioła nogami i wprowadzając go jeszcze głębiej w siebie. Castiel wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i schował głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Jego ruchy były teraz szybsze, bardziej chaotyczne. Chociaż wiedział, co robić, wyraźnie nie potrafił sobie poradzić z takim nadmiarem przyjemności. Dean doskonale wiedział, co czuje. Każdy ruch anioła sprawiał, że brakło mu powietrza. Stękał i jęczał na przemian, chwytając się go desperacko. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, nie był nawet pewny, czy pamiętał, jak się nazywa, tego wszystkiego było po prostu za wiele. Miał wrażenie, że Castiel łączy się z jego ciałem w jedną całość. Czuł się, jakby tonął w aniele, nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym tylko na nim i na tym, co mu dawał. A dawał mu wiele. Jego ciało było jak w ogniu, każdy dotyk palił jego nerwy, dostarczając kolejną dawkę rozkoszy. To czego brakowało mu wtedy, gdy przespał się z koleżanką ze szkoły, teraz było obecne tutaj. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł, że seks coś znaczy. Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

\- Jesteś doskonały, Dean – wyszeptał Castiel i nasilił ruchy. Jeden z nich trafił w idealne miejsce, Dean jęknął głośno, niemal krzyknął, a jego mięśnie przez chwilę odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

\- Cas – wysapał, będąc dalej w szoku. W życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego, przez moment miał wrażenie, że doszedł, ale tak nie było.

Castiel powtórzył swój ruch i Dean znowu poczuł ten gwałtowny zastrzyk przyjemności. Za wiele, tego było za wiele, nie wytrzyma tak długo.

\- Dean, ja zaraz...

Dla Castiela najwyraźniej też było to już za dużo. Zaczął w niego wchodzić tak gwałtownie, że Dean mógł przysiąc, że łóżko rusza się wraz z nimi.

Castiel nagle złapał go za jego erekcję i zaczął ją masować, nie tracąc jednak przy tym rytmu bioder. To było to. Dean poczuł znajome ciepło w podbrzuszu, które powoli opanowało jego ciało.

\- Cas, Cas – powtarzał drżącym głosem, wiedząc, że obaj są już blisko. Anioł warknął, gdy usłyszał swoje imię z jego ust i ostatkiem sił przyspieszył. – Castiel! – wykrzyczał Dean, gdy doszedł. Wszystkie mięśnie napięły się w jednej chwili, umysł jakby zaszedł mgłą.

Na krótki moment, Dean stracił czucie w całym ciele, które zmieniło się w jakiś bezwładny twór. Ręce i nogi opadły bezwładnie na łóżko i zostały tam przez chwilę, dopóki wszystko nie wróciło do normy.

Sięgnął dłonią do swojej erekcji, która powoli stawał się miękka i mniejsza. Zaczął ją masować, próbując wyszarpnąć z niej resztki przyjemności. Castiel wciąż się w nim poruszał, ale teraz odczuwał to jeszcze intensywniej. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że omal nie mdlał z rozkoszy. Nie był jednak w stanie już dłużej jęczeć, te wszystkie doznania były zbyt silne, mógł tylko dyszeć tak jak anioł, którego drżenie ciała Dean odczuwał nawet na swoim.

No dalej, Cas, dalej, zachęcał w myślach. Gdy spróbował to powiedzieć, język mu się plątał, a Castiel wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał, wchodząc w niego jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz znowu dostanie erekcji, ale anioł nagle zamarł z dłonią zaciśniętą na jego lewym ramieniu. Zabolało, nawet bardzo, ale ból szybko został przysłonięty przyjemnością, gdy poczuł w sobie ciepłe nasienie. Nie użyli prezerwatywy i bardzo się z tego cieszył, bo moment, w którym sperma anioła znalazła się wewnątrz niego, było dopełnieniem całej tej rozkoszy.

Ciężko dysząc, Castiel wyszedł z niego i ułożył się obok. Dean nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mógł się jeszcze ruszać, jemu nawet nie chciało się drgnąć palcem. Był zmęczony jak nigdy, mięśnie zaczynały go już przyjemnie pobolewać, a resztki rozkoszy znikały niechybnie. Wiedział, że powinien wstać i obmyć się, ale nie był w stanie. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel zrobi to za niego. Najlepiej rano, bo obawiał się, że teraz jakikolwiek dotyk sprawi, że wszystko zacznie się od początku. Nie przeżyłby drugiego takiego orgazmu.

Zamknął oczy, gdy anioł okrył go kołdrą. Nie musiał długo czekać na sen.

Obudziły go rano zamykane drzwi wejściowe. Dean uchylił jedną powiekę i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na podłodze leżały jego ubrania z wczoraj, ale żadnych śladów ciuchów Castiela. Obejrzał się za siebie, ale anioł nie leżał już z nim w łóżku i na pewno nie było go też gdzieś indziej w mieszkaniu. Czyli tak to się skończyło. Stało się to, czego się obawiał. Był na to gotowy, ale nie mógł nie czuć się rozczarowany. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że dla Castiela znaczyło to coś więcej. Najwyraźniej jednak to było dla niego tylko kolejne ludzkie doświadczenie.

Dean westchnął i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Że też był na tyle głupi i pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że może w końcu znalazł sobie kogoś na stałe. Seks był cudowny, może to nie najlepszy wyznacznik związku, ale coś musiał oznaczać.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie żałował i przeżył swój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, w którym był zakochany. Na pewno po pewnym czasie przestanie czuć rozczarowanie. Złamane serce przecież wiecznie nie boli. Prawda?

Leżał tak przez chwilę, słuchając kroków pod drugiej stronie drzwi. Odsłonił twarz dopiero, gdy usłyszał lekkie skrzypienie zawiasów.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś wczoraj w nocy? – zapytał Sam, stojąc w progu pokoju i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wciąż miał na sobie garnitur z wczoraj, tylko nieco bardziej pomięty. Krawat miał założony nie na tę stronę.

\- Czy to nie ja powinienem o to pytać? – stęknął i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, pamiętając o tym, by zasłonić się w pasie. Trochę szumiało mu w głowie i wszystko go bolało, ale to na pewno nie była wina alkoholu. Nie wypił z Castielem dużo.

\- Co tu robią damskie majtki? – Sam wskazał na leżącą na podłodze bieliznę, sugestywnie unosząc brew.

Dean popatrzył najpierw na majtki, a potem na brata, starając się nie pokazać zdenerwowania na twarzy. Dlaczego nie schował tej bielizny tam, gdzie jej miejsce? Sam nigdy nie powinien był się o niej dowiedzieć. Musiał szybko wymyślić jakieś wyjaśnienie.

\- Widzisz, była w barze taka niezła blondynka... – zaczął, starając się nie brzmieć niezręcznie. – Naprawdę niezła żyleta. Musiała je zapomnieć.

\- Gdzie był wtedy Cas? – zapytał Sam.

\- Cas? – spytał spanikowany. Czyżby i o tym wiedział?

\- Tak. Zabrałeś go do baru, pamiętasz? A może tego nie zrobiłeś?

Oh, pamiętał aż za dobrze. To był naprawdę świetny wypad. Nie licząc zakończenia. I tego, że teraz przez Castiela jego największy sekret mógł wyjść przed Samem na światło dzienne. Przeklęty anioł i jego niecierpliwość.

Dean dyskretnie spojrzał na swoje lewe ramię, gdzie wciąż widać było siny ślad po dłoni Castiela. Omal nie połamał mu wtedy kości, taki był silny. Pamiętał, że też zostawił kilka śladów na ciele anioła, ale nie cieszył się nimi długo.

\- Zabrałem go – odpowiedział w końcu. – Wypiliśmy kilka piw, a potem spotkałem tę dziewczynę i...

\- Zostawiłeś go samego w barze?

Musiał skłamać, nie mógł powiedzieć Samowi, że przeleciał anioła – a może na odwrót. Zwłaszcza że Castiel go wystawił i tylko wyszedł na durnia.

\- Tak – odparł niewinnie. Nie rozumiał o co Sam robi tyle hałasu.

\- Dean, jak mogłeś? – Sam wyglądał na rozczarowanego jego postawą.

\- Stary, Cas ma kilka milionów lat, zabija dziwne stwory samym dotykiem, nic mu się nie stało.

\- Ale zapominasz, że jeśli mu nie każesz, potrafi siedzieć w jednym miejscu kilka godzin – zauważył. Dean wiedział, czego Sam się obawiał. Castiel już nie raz udowodnił, że jeśli chce, to może stać w jednym miejscu bez żadnego ruchu. – Powinieneś go przeprosić.

\- Zrobię to jutro w pracy – obiecał, bardziej naciągając na siebie kołdrę. – Teraz moja kolej, jak było?

Sam speszył się momentalnie i nerwowo oblizał usta.

\- W porządku – odparł.

Dean wyszczerzył się jak głupi, zauważając jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie uznaję takiej odpowiedzi. Nie wróciłeś na noc, czyli spędziłeś ją u niej.

\- Może.

Uśmiech na twarzy Dean stał się jeszcze większy.

\- Zaliczyłeś? – zapytał.

\- Nie będę prowadzić z tobą tej rozmowy – powiedział Sam.

\- Daj spokój, Sammy. Chcę wiedzieć. – Dean owinął się kołdrą i podszedł do brata.

\- Nie.

\- To odpowiedź na moje pytanie?

\- Tak. Nie! Znaczy tak, teoretycznie tak.

Dean nie potrafił się nacieszyć tym widokiem. Dawno nie widział Sama tak spanikowanego.

\- Rumienisz się – zauważył, trącając brata łokciem.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Czyli jednak do czegoś doszło. – Sam bronił się aż za bardzo, by to nie było prawdą. W dodatku nic nie odpowiedział. Dean roześmiał się. – Doszło. A raczej oboje doszliście.

\- Przestań, to krępujące – wymamrotał Sam.

\- Nie jesteś już prawiczkiem, Sammy, nie masz się czego wstydzić. – Dean poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jaka była w łóżku?

\- Nie będę rozmawiać o tym z własnym bratem. – Sam, nadal czerwieniąc się, ulotnił się szybko do kuchni. Dean poszedł za nim, owinięty kołdra jak kokonem.

\- Jak nie z bratem to z kim? – zapytał, przyglądając się, jak Sam zagląda do lodówki. – Wolisz z tatą?

\- Dean, odpuść – poprosił, zamykając lodówkę.

Dean znowu się zaśmiał, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej na ten temat.

\- W porządku.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, Sammy – powiedział bez cienia złośliwości. – Może nie skończysz z nią przed ołtarzem, ale to zawsze jakiś początek.

Przynajmniej jego młodszemu braciszkowi udało się kogoś znaleźć. Jego najwyraźniej czekała wieczna samotność.

Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Umówiliśmy się znowu – wyznał.

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Skoczę do apteki – zdecydował.

\- Po co?

\- Kupię zapas kondomów, teraz muszą wystarczyć na nas obu – zdecydował Dean.

\- A właśnie. – Sam podszedł do płaszcza zawieszonego przy drzwiach i wyjął z kieszeni prezerwatywę. – Jeśli już musisz kupować, kupuj większy rozmiar, a nie mikro.

\- Ty sukinsynu, nie mam mikro... – To słowo nie chciało mu nawet przejść przez gardło.

\- Na mnie nie pasuje, dlatego zwracam ci ją. Baw się dobrze przy jej pomocy.

\- Sukinsyn – powtórzył Dean, czerwieniąc się jak burak.

Sam zaśmiał się z jego miny.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – zapytał, wyjmując z płaszcza portfel. – Ja stawiam.

\- To randka? – spytał Dean z zadziornym uśmiechem.

Sam westchnął z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Dean, to randka.

\- W takim razie z przyjemnością. – Dean obrócił się na pięcie, zamiatając podłogę kołdrą i kierując się do swojego pokoju. – Daj mi minutkę, misiu, muszę się wyszykować.

\- Nie dasz mi teraz żyć, prawda?

\- Nie – odparł jeszcze, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Musiał się wykąpać i ubrać w czyste ciuchy. Czuł na udach i brzuchu zaschniętą spermę, przypomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru. Chociaż nie skończył się dobrze, uśmiechnął się. Nie było co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

Następnego dnia wrócili do pracy. Dean trochę obawiał się spotkania z Castielem, ale nie zamierzał stchórzyć. Niepokoiło go też to, że Sam szedł z nim, chcąc się upewnić, że brat przeprosi za zostawienie anioła w barze. Dean miał nadzieję, że Castiel nie wypapla prawdy.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować – stwierdził, gdy stali już przy drzwiach biura.

\- Muszę.

Sam otworzył przed nim drzwi i kazał mu wejść do środka. Z szybko bijącym sercem, Dean przekroczył próg i od razu spojrzał na Castiela, który w milczeniu stał przy oknie, ale odwrócił się do nich, gdy weszli.

\- Hej, Cas – przywitał się z nim Dean. W głębi serce pragnął, by Castiel nie był obojętny na to, co stało się w walentynki, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Anioł zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzył. Dean uśmiechnął się z żalem. Trudno.

\- Witaj, Dean. Sam.

\- Cas, wybacz za zachowanie mojego brata – powiedział Sam. – Nie chciał cię zostawić w barze.

Dean spojrzał ze zdenerwowaniem na anioła, ale ten nie okazał żadnego zdziwienia tymi przeprosinami.

\- W porządku, Sam, nie czuję się urażony – odparł, przyjmując tym samym wymyśloną wersję wydarzeń.

\- Właśnie, Cas, wybacz – dodał Dean, by to wszystko uwiarygodnić.

Sam uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- No to na razie – pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Dean znowu nabrał nadziei na rozmowę. Teraz, gdy nie było Sama, mogli porozmawiać. Ale Castiel milczał. Spojrzeli na siebie, ale nic poza tym. To było spojrzenie takie samo, jak przed walentynkami. Pełne szacunku, ale pozbawione żądzy czy adoracji z tamtego wieczoru. Dean znowu uśmiechnął się z żalem i rozpoczął pracę. To nic, poradzi sobie. Tak jak zawsze sobie radzi.


	26. Podcięte skrzydła

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Dean czuł się... w porządku. Nie był zrozpaczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, choć wciąż odczuwał rozczarowanie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wpadł we friendzone. Z jednej strony się tego spodziewał, a z drugiej wciąż miał maleńką nadzieję, że może jednak Castiel chce czegoś więcej. Nic jednak w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni nie wskazywało na to, by anioł patrzył na niego inaczej niż na przyjaciela. Przynajmniej się nie nienawidzili, chociaż jeden plus tej sytuacji. Pomiędzy nimi nic wielkiego się nie zmieniło, tylko Dean czasami patrząc na Castiela odczuwał zawód, ale nie okazywał tego. Może też trochę zdystansował się wobec anioła, ale tylko trochę. Nadal rozmawiali codziennie, a on nawet żartował. Nie chciał całkowicie odciąć się od przyjaciela.

Sam miał się nieporównywalnie lepiej od niego. Jego związek z tajemniczą dziewczyną dosłownie rozkwitł po walentynkach. Każdego wieczora rozmawiał z nią przez telefon i to zaraz po pracy. Gdyby nie brat, pewnie w ogóle nie pamiętałby o kolacji. Ani o innych rzeczach, tak bardzo był zakochany.

Dean cieszył się, że Samowi się układało. Miał nadzieję, że jego dziewczyna zostanie z nim na dłużej, zasługiwał na to po tym, co stało się z Jess. Może w końcu przestał żyć przeszłością i postanowił ruszyć dalej.

Był czwartek, w biurze panował spokój. Żadnych nowych spraw, a zwłaszcza żadnych nowych śladów wampira. Dean oddałby wszystko, by dostać coś do roboty, bo w przeciwnym razie nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem na Castiela z nadzieją. Anioł był najwyraźniej nieświadomy jego uczuć, bo ilekroć przyłapywał go na wpatrywaniu się, uśmiechał się przyjaźnie nim powracał do pracy. I tylko tyle. Żadnej żądzy, żadnej adoracji, nic.

Dean westchnął i spojrzał w monitor komputera. Czy w Internecie znalazłby wskazówki, jak pozbyć się złamanego serca? Na pewno. W Internecie jest wszystko.

Zdążył tylko otworzyć przeglądarkę, nim zadzwonił telefon na biurku. Odebrał, modląc się, by to była sprawa. Była. Bobby kazał im zabierać dupę w troki i lecieć do stanu Waszyngton, do miasteczka Bellingham. Dean tak się ucieszył, że dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co powiedział Bobby.

\- Lecieć? – zapytał, blednąc nieznacznie.

\- Tak, lecieć – potwierdził Bobby.

\- Nie możemy pojechać samochodem? – Wszystko tylko nie latanie. Nie zniósłby tego, nie ważne jak długi miałby to być lot. W pięć minut po starcie samolot też mógł się przecież rozbić. Albo jeszcze na pasie startowym. Nie, nie było mowy, by wsiadł do tej ogromnej puszki i wzniósł się w powietrze.

\- Nie będziecie tracić czasu na jazdę samochodem, kiedy samolotem będzie szybciej. Załatwiłem wam bilety, wylatujecie jeszcze dzisiaj, więc się pospieszcie.

Dean odłożył słuchawkę i wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie. Miał lecieć samolotem, niedobrze. Wiedział, że tak będzie szybciej, Bellingham leżało niedaleko Kanady i to na samym końcu kraju. Dojazd samochodem zająłby im półtorej doby, a samolotem – zależnie od planu lotu – do kilku godzin. Mimo to wolałby wsiąść do Impali i to nią pojechać na miejsce. Przynajmniej czułby się bezpieczniej. Może i wypadki lotnicze zdarzały się rzadziej niż samochodowe, ale na pewno trudniej jest przeżyć upadek z kilku kilometrów niż zderzenie z ciężarówką albo uderzenie w drzewo.

\- Dean, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Castiel zmartwiony.

\- Mamy nową sprawę – powiedział, odwracając się do partnera. – Musimy polecieć samolotem.

\- W porządku.

\- Wolę samochodem – przyznał. Nie powiedział, że się boi, bo nie chciał wyjść na tchórza. – Nie możesz nas przenieść?

\- Gdzie konkretnie?

\- Bardzo daleko, w okolicę Vancouver w Kanadzie.

Castiel zmrużył oczy i zamyślił się, zapewne obliczając dystans.

\- Przykro mi, Dean, ale to zbyt daleko. Przeniesienie ciebie, mnie i samochodu wyczerpałoby całkowicie moje siły, które są osłabiane przez naczynie.

Czyli pozostawał im tylko lot samolotem. Dean nie cieszył się z tego powodu ani trochę. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że na wypadek katastrofy Castiel mógł go uratować. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Po dłuższej wizycie w domu i spakowaniu się, Dean w towarzystwie Casa i Sam pojechał na lotnisko. Zabrał ze sobą kilka rzeczy, które miały mu pomóc przetrwać lot, między innymi odtwarzacz muzyki i piersiówkę wypełnioną mocnym alkoholem. To powinno wystarczyć.

Sam jechał z nimi tylko po to, by Impala nie została na parkingu lotniska. Miał ją zabrać z powrotem do pracy i opiekować się nią pod nieobecność brata. Dean już mu zagroził, że jeśli po powrocie znajdzie choć jedną rysę, to go zabije.

Po przejściu przez odprawę, Dean i Castiel znaleźli się w samolocie, który lada chwila miał kołować na pasie. Stewardesy chodziło pomiędzy pasażerami i sprawdzały, czy są bezpiecznie zapięci przed lotem. Dean nawet nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Siedział wciśnięty w fotel i patrzył przed siebie, napinając wszystkie mięśnie do granic możliwości. Był śmiertelnie przerażony, chciał wysiąść i stanąć na stabilnym gruncie.

Podskoczył, gdy kapitan zakomunikował przez głośniki, że czas na start. Życzył im też miłego lotu. Dean miał wielką ochotę wstać, pójść do kabiny pilotów i zabić ich obu. Prawie to zrobił, ale wtedy samolot ruszył.

Dean złapał oparcie fotela jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, za szybko, jak na jego gust, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. Zerknął kątem oka na Castiela, który ciekawsko wyglądał przez okno. Całe szczęście, że anioł zgodził się zamienić na miejsca. Gdyby siedział przy oknie, umarłby na zawał.

Samolot nabierał coraz większej prędkości, aż w końcu oderwał się od ziemi. Dean poczuł każdy moment wznoszenia i to bardzo dokładnie. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, a tchawica zacisnęła się, jakby coś złapało go za gardło. Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł oddychać! Umrze i to nawet nie z powodu katastrofy, a zwykłej paniki! Powinien był wziąć przed wylotem środki na uspokojenie. Albo urżnąć się, teraz by spał zamiast walczyć o każdy oddech.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Dean? – zapytał Castiel.

Odwrócił się w stronę anioła i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczami.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, sapiąc z trudem.

Castiel nie wyglądał na ani trochę przekonanego.

\- Jeśli boisz się latać, mogę cię uśpić na czas lotu – zaoferował.

\- Nie boję się latać – powiedział z uporem. Samolot wznosił się coraz wyżej, co Dean był w stanie zauważyć, gdy przypadkowo zerknął przez okno. Spanikowany odwrócił szybko głowę i zamknął oczy, próbując wyobrazić sobie, że jest na ziemi.

\- Dean – odezwał się znowu Castiel. – Dean pozwól sobie pomóc.

Dean pokręcił głową. Nie wyjdzie na słabeusza, da radę.

Usłyszał westchnienie anioła, a chwilę później poczuł, jak dotyka jego czoła. Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, jego mózg jakby wyłączył się nagle. Dean zamknął na powrót oczy i rozluźnił się. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na bok, a palce puściły oparcie fotela. Zasnął.

Gdy tylko samolot znalazł się na odpowiedniej wysokości i pasażerowie mogli odpiąć pasy, Castiel poprosił jedną ze stewardes o koc i poduszkę dla Deana, by wygodniej mu się spało. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, gdy układał głowę przyjaciela na poduszce. Nie skomentowała tego, powiedziała tylko, że jeśli będą potrzebowali czegoś jeszcze, to służy pomocą. Castiel podziękował jej i spojrzał na partnera. Pilnował go tak przez całe dwie godziny lotu.

Dean zaczął się wybudzać, gdy samolot znajdował się już na płycie lotniska w SeaTac w Seattle. Przez chwilę był zdezorientowany i nie pamiętał, gdzie się znajduje. Zwłaszcza koc i poduszka były dezorientujące. W końcu jednak doszedł do siebie i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Castiela.

\- Mówiłem, że nie musisz mnie usypiać – powiedział. Jego męska duma została urażona, chociaż był też wdzięczny aniołowi za to, że nie musiał się męczyć przez dwie godziny lotu. Nie był pewny, czy by nie zwymiotował albo nie zemdlał.

Przed lotniskiem czekał na nich samochód, którym mieli dojechać do Bellingham. Dean zdziwił się, że dostali go od FBI.

\- Skoro są tu federalni, czemu wysłali nas? – zapytał Castiela, gdy siedział już za kierownicą. Ten samochód to nie było to samo, co Impala. Też Chevrolet, ale jedno z tych plastikowych, nowoczesnych gówien. Nie miało takiego serca, jak jego maleństwo.

\- W tym mieście nie ma żadnego anioła – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Musieli wysłać kogoś innego.

\- I oczywiście nie było nikogo bliżej? – Dean poirytowany spojrzał ha GPS, który wskazywał mu drogę. – Musieli wysłać akurat nas i zmuszać mnie do cierpień w czasie lotu samolotem?

\- Wcale nie cierpiałeś, spałeś – zauważył anioł.

\- Zamknij się – nakazał mu Dean i skupił się na jeździe.

Zrobiło się późno, gdy dojechali do Bellingham. Dean był głodny i zmęczony po podróży, nawet jeśli cały lot samolotem przespał. Nie zamierzał jeszcze dzisiaj odwiedzić posterunku i odbierać akt, zrobi to jutro, gdy się wyśpi.

Przed pojechaniem do motelu zatrzymali się knajpie. Castiel tylko siedział, podczas gdy Dean zamówił sobie coś do jedzenia. Obsłużyła go naprawdę urocza i śliczna kelnerka, ale nie potrafił z nią flirtować, chociaż próbował. Chciał jakoś zapomnieć o tym rozczarowaniu, które ciągle czuł, więc stwierdził, że flirt nada się do tego najlepiej. I może by tak było, gdyby mu wychodziło. Wyglądało to tak, jakby całkowicie stracił umiejętność podrywu. Gdy próbował uśmiechnąć się zalotnie do kelnerki, jego wzrok mimowolnie wędrował w stronę Castiela. Chyba jeszcze nie był gotowy, by odpuścić.

Kelnerka przyniosła mu jedzenie i zostawiła ich samych. Poza nimi w knajpie były jeszcze dwie osoby.

\- Wiesz coś na temat tej sprawy? – zapytał Dean partnera.

\- Wypytałem o nią Bobby'ego. Powiedział, że zginęło sześć osób, wszystkie w ten sam sposób.

\- Czyli jaki?

\- Bobby twierdzi, że zostali rozszarpani przez psy, ale przy ofiarach nie było żadnych śladów zwierząt. Poza samymi ciałami. Policja podejrzewa, że ktoś używa psów do popełniania morderstw.

\- A co ty sądzisz?

\- To może być skinwalker. Albo wilkołak, jeśli brakuje serc – odparł. – Będę pewny, gdy obejrzę ciała.

\- To dopiero jutro, jestem zbyt zmęczony. Pasuje ci?

\- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz.

Życzę sobie ciebie, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zajął się jedzeniem.

Następnym przystankiem był motel. Wybrali coś w miarę taniego, ale jednocześnie znajdującego się blisko posterunku policji.

Dean otworzył drzwi i zapalając światło wszedł do środka. Od razu w oczy rzuciła mu się jaskrawa, wielokolorowa pościel.

\- Kto urządzał to wnętrze? – zastanawiał się na głos. – Nie dość, że brzydki ten pokój, to jeszcze mały.

Rzucił torbę z rzeczami na łóżko i zajrzał do łazienki, która wyglądała jakby była zrobiona dla liliputów. Więcej niż jedna osoba na pewno nie mogła się tam zmieścić.

Wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie Castiel już rozsiadł się na jednym z łóżek. Anioł odwrócił się w jego stronę, gdy wszedł.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał.

\- Poza tym, że się tu podusimy? Tak. – Dean zaczął się rozbierać do spania. – Przynajmniej jest w tej dziurze telewizor.

Castiel nie rozumiał jego narzekań. Jemu pewnie wcale nie przeszkadzała ta mała przestrzeń. Dean zgasił światło i położył się do łóżka, ignorując siedzącego na drugim posłaniu anioła. Nie chciał w takiej chwili wspominać tego, jak dobrze mu się z nim spało w jednym łóżku.

Zaraz z samego rana partnerzy pojechali na posterunek. Komendant od razu przyjął ich do swojego gabinetu, ale nie był zadowolony z ich obecności.

\- Nie wiem, kto was zawiadomił, ale nie jesteście potrzebni – stwierdził, podając im akta sprawy. – Wszystko mamy pod kontrolą.

\- Dlatego zginęło już sześć osób? – spytał Dean.

\- Musimy tylko złapać sprawcę, nic wielkiego.

\- Oh, czyli macie już jakieś tropy – ucieszył się. – Możecie się nimi z nami podzielić.

Komendant zaczerwienił się i zamruczał coś pod nosem niezadowolony.

\- To prosta sprawa – upierał się dalej. – Ktoś tresuje psy i napuszcza je na ludzi, wielka mi rzecz. Wynudzicie się tutaj.

\- Sami to ocenimy. – Dean zajrzał do akt. – Jakieś powiązania pomiędzy ofiarami?

\- Nie. Tylko dwie chodziły do tej samej szkoły, reszta pochodzi z innych miast. Część po ślubie, pozostali samotni. Różny wiek, narodowość, zawody. Nic nie zginęło po morderstwach, więc to żaden rabunek.

\- Więc po co ktoś tresujący psy miałby napadać na tych ludzi?

Komendant wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo jest świrem? Takiemu niewiele potrzeba, żeby kogoś zabić.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że nie każdy psychopata zabija w szale, ale z konkretnego powodu.

\- Mówcie sobie co chcecie, my już wiemy, kto zabija, jeśli chcecie tracić czas, proszę bardzo. Moi ludzie już przeszukują schroniska i sprawdzają, czy ktoś nie adoptował ostatnio kilku agresywnych psów.

\- Powodzenia. My pójdziemy obejrzeć ciała. – Dean uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i wyszedł z Castielem z gabinetu. – Nie znajdą nic w tych schroniskach, to nie był zwykły pies. To oni tracą czas, nie my.

Zatrzymali się przy jednym z pustych biurek jakiegoś policjanta. Dean usiadł na krześle i rozłożył przed sobą akta.

\- Mieliśmy obejrzeć ciała – zauważył Castiel, pochylając się nad nim.

\- Za moment.

Musiał się upewnić, że ten idiota powiedział im wszystko i czy rzeczywiście nie było żadnych powiązań. Liczył na to, że coś znajdzie, coś co komendant przeoczył. Chętnie zrobiłby z niego idiotę. Kto w ogóle pozwolił mu pracować w policji?

Na ich nieszczęście, nie doszukał się w aktach niczego ciekawego. Może poza zdjęciami z miejsc zbrodni. Ciała nie wyglądały tak źle, jak się spodziewał, były mocno poszarpane przez pazury, ale nic poza tym. Nie zauważył dziur w klatkach piersiowych, więc to nie był wilkołak. Na kolejnego wendigo też to nie wyglądało.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – zapytał, podając Castielowi jedno zdjęcie. Anioł patrzył na nie tylko przez chwilę.

\- Tak. Chyba wiem już, co zabiło tych ludzi.

\- Podzielisz się? – Włożył zdjęcie z powrotem do akt i zamknął teczkę.

\- Najpierw się upewnię.

W końcu poszli do kostnicy. Patolog zaprowadził ich do lodówek i zostawił samych na ich własne życzenie.

Dean otworzył pierwsze drzwiczki i wysunął zwłoki. Rozpoznał afroamerykanina ze zdjęcia w aktach. Całkiem młody mężczyzna o muskularnym ciele, nawet tak długo po śmierci. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, facet zmarł jako pierwszy dwa miesiące temu.

\- I co?

Castiel pochylił się nad zwłokami i zamknął oczy, skupiając się.

\- Nic, za dużo czasu minęło od zgonu – stwierdził. Dean wysunął mu kolejne ciało, tym razem nieco świeższe. Anioł powtórzył wcześniejszą czynność. – Tak jak myślałem. To robota ogara piekielnego.

\- Ogara piekielny? Co to ma być? Herose of Might and Magic?

\- Co?

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że te ogary nie są tym, o czym myślę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myślisz.

\- Serio? Nie czytasz mi w myślach?

\- Kazałeś mi tego nie robić.

Dean westchnął. Właśnie przez takie zachowanie Castiela się w nim zakochał. A mogli być wobec siebie niemili przez cały ten czas.

\- Dobra, czym są ogary? – Najwyższy czas poznać wroga.

\- To demoniczne psy na usługach demonów. Zabijają w ich imieniu i zabierają dusze do piekła.

\- Za co ci ludzie trafili do piekła?

\- Na własne życzenie – odparł Castiel i zamknął oba ciała z powrotem.

\- Jak to?

\- Ogary są wykorzystywane przez demony z rozdroża, które zawierają układy z ludźmi – wyjaśnił. – Dają im to, czego pragną, w zamian za dusze w piekle. Człowiek dostaje dziesięć lat życia, po tym czasie przychodzi ogar i zabiera duszę.

\- To chore – stwierdził Dean.

Jaki był sens w dostawaniu tego, czego się pragnęło, skoro pozostawało tylko dziesięć lat życia? Czy to wystarczało, by się tym nacieszyć? I ile z tych osób oddawało duszę w zamian za coś dla swoich bliskich, a nie dla siebie? Zastanawiał się, czy on sam byłby gotów poświęcić swoją duszę. Dla Sama na przykład. Albo z innego powodu. Może gdyby sprzedał duszę, Castiel odwzajemniłby jego uczucia. Jak tak to wszystko przemyśleć, to dziesięć lat, to w sumie dużo.

\- Tak to działa.

\- Czyli demon spełni każdą zachciankę danej osoby? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak. Morderstwo, bogactwo, miłość, wszystko.

\- Huh. – Dean zamyślił się. – Chyba już wiem kogo winić, gdy DiCaprio wygra Oscara.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał Castiel.

\- Nie szkodzi. To co? Idziemy szukać demona?

\- Nie możemy.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. Skoro demon zabijał, to powinni go zabić, prawda?

\- Moi przełożeni mogli się pomylić i wysłać nas tu, choć nie jesteśmy potrzebny – wytłumaczył Castiel.

\- Jak to nie jesteśmy potrzebny? Ludzie giną.

\- Demony mają prawo zabierać dusze tych, którzy je oddali. Jeśli ci ludzie przed dziesięcioma laty sprzedali je za coś demonowi, nie możemy interweniować, bo on tylko wykonuje swoją pracę.

\- Czyli mamy to tak zostawić? – Castiel chyba sobie żartował. W każdej chwili mógł zginąć kolejny człowiek, a oni mieli wyjechać, bo tak działał ten cały biznes? Miał to gdzieś. Każdy popełnia błędy, co jeśli ktoś po sprzedaniu duszy się rozmyślił? Miał teraz zginąć, bo popełnił głupstwo?

\- Jeśli wszystko działa zgodnie z zasadami, to tak.

\- A jeśli nie?

\- Wtedy musimy wyeliminować demona. Nie wolno mu zabijać ludzi przed czasem albo nieobjętych kontraktem.

\- Jak zamierzasz sprawdzić, czy nie złamał zasad?

\- Mamy sześć ofiar. Któraś z nich musiała zaistnieć w gazetach.

Ich kolejnym krokiem była biblioteka, w której mogli znaleźć stare wydania gazet i opcjonalnie usiąść przy komputerze, by tam czegoś poszukać. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na nowocześniejszy sposób wyszukiwania, gdy dowiedzieli się, że komputery zawierają archiwa wszystkich gazet.

Znaleźli przytulny kącik na tyłach biblioteki i tam usiedli przy jednym z komputerów. Dean od razu zabrał się do pracy. Liczył na to, że demon złamał zasady. Nie chciał opuszczać tego miejsca wiedząc, że giną tu ludzie. Powiedział o tym Castielowi, ale ten wyjaśnił mu, że nawet jeśli zabiją tego demona, to gdzieś w innym miejscu, inny demon zawrze z kimś umowę. I tak długo, jak robił to według zasad, tak wszystko było okej. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że anioły, żołnierze Boga, tak po prostu pozwalają, by demony zabierały dusze prosto do Lucyfera. Umowa nie umowa, coś takiego nie powinno się dziać. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co czekało tych ludzi w piekle. Płacili wielką cenę za kilka lat szczęścia.

Korzystając z nazwisk, Deanowi udało się ustalić, że cztery z sześciu ofiar w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat osiągnęło jakiś sukces. Pierwsza ofiara z chudzielca nagle zmieniła się w siłacza, który został w stanie Waszyngton mistrzem amatorskiego boksu i to dwa lata pod rząd. Jedna z kobiet nagle wyszła za bogatego bankowca, chociaż jak było napisane w gazecie, facet był jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej zaręczony z kimś innym. Inna kobieta została wyleczona z raka z dnia na dzień i nagle zostało jej znacznie więcej życia niż dwa miesiące. Ostatni mężczyzna otworzył znaną na całe miasto restaurację. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że miała pięć gwiazdek już po pierwszym dniu.

Te cztery przypadki zostały opisane w gazecie i opatrzone zdjęciami, nie było więc mowy o pomyłce. Wszystkie te sukcesy zostały osiągnięte w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, więc demon bez wątpienia złamał zasady. Nie miało znaczenia, że nie znaleźli dwóch ostatnich przypadków, cztery na sześć to całkiem duża przewaga.

\- To chyba oznacza, że możemy zabić sukinsyna? – zapytał Castiela.

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Ale nie wiemy, na jakim rozdrożu go szukać.

\- A to ma znaczenie?

\- Każdy demon obsługuje inne rozdroże. By go przywołać, trzeba zakopać na rozdrożu kilka przedmiotów, między innymi swoje zdjęcie i ziemię cmentarną. Wtedy demon pojawia się i negocjuje umowę, którą pieczętuje się pocałunkiem.

\- Dlaczego akurat pocałunkiem? – Nie wyobrażał sobie całowania z demonem, nawet jeśli miałaby nim być piękna kobieta. Albo przystojny mężczyzna.

\- To zwyczaj z dawnych czasów.

\- Okej, czyli mamy już pewność, że demon nielegalnie zbierał dusze, ale nie możemy go znaleźć. Co teraz?

\- Może jakaś inna osoba zawarła kontrakt i niedługo zginie. Musimy ją odnaleźć i zapytać, w którym miejscu znajdziemy demona.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić nie mając nazwiska?

\- Musimy szukać.

Czekał ich długi dzień.

Spędzili w bibliotece bite sześć godzin. Przez cały ten czas szukali jakiegoś nietypowego sukcesu, Dean na komputerze, a Castiel ręcznie, przeszukując pudła pełne starych gazet. Natrafiali co prawda na kilka obiecujących przypadków, ale ani razu nie mieli pewności, że to na pewno robota demona.

W końcu jednak Dean trafił na to, czego szukali. Musiał jeszcze raz przeczytać nagłówek, by upewnić się, że mu się nie przywidziało.

\- Cas, zobacz.

Castiel zajrzał mu przez ramię i przeczytał nagłówek. Rekordowa wygrana w loterii! Niby nic, codziennie ktoś wygrywa, ale ta konkretna wygrana miała miejsce dziesięć lat temu. Dokładnie dzisiaj mijał rok. To nie mógł być przypadek.

\- To może być robota demona – przyznał Castiel. – Tylko czy ta kobieta jeszcze żyje.

\- Trzeba sprawdzić.

Prosto z biblioteki agenci pojechali do kolektury i przy pomocy odznak oraz charyzmy Castiela, wyciągnęli pełne imię i nazwisko kobiety, która wygrała. Wciąż nie mieli adresu, ale od czego są książki telefoniczne? Musieli mieć tylko nadzieję, że kobieta wciąż mieszkała w Bellingham.

W książce znaleźli informację, że w mieście mieszkają tylko trzy Vanessy Torres. Nie było wyjścia, musieli sprawdzić każdą po kolei. Dean martwił się, że nie zdążą, może już są spóźnieni. W końcu nie wiedzieli, kiedy kobieta zawarła pakt i czy ogar już jej nie dopadł.

Pierwszy adres okazał się błędny, tak samo drugi. Dopiero ostatni okazał się prawidłowy. Zdziwiło to Deana, bo gdy zatrzymał Impalę, znaleźli się przed obskurnym budynkiem, który wcale nie przypominał miejsca zamieszkania zwycięzcy loterii. Za kilka milionów powinni stać przed lepszym domem. Chyba że Vanessa już tu nie mieszkała, a w książce znajdował się nieaktualny adres.

Partnerzy weszli do budynku i zapukali do znajdujących się na pierwszym piętrze drzwi, z których odchodziła farba. Całe to miejsce było nieprzyjemne, w kącie pod schodami spał nawet skulony bezdomny. Chyba jednak trafili w złe miejsce.

Po dłużej chwili w końcu ktoś otworzył drzwi. To była kobieta, więc całkiem niezły początek. Dean wyciągnął odznakę i pokazał ją kobiecie.

\- Vanessa Torres? – zapytał.

Kobieta przytaknęła.

\- To ja. W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Możemy wejść? Musimy porozmawiać.

Vanessa odsunęła się od drzwi i wpuściła ich do środka. Jej mieszkanie było... okropne. Brudne, troche w nim śmierdziało. Pod ich nogami przebiegł kot, a na kanapie wylegiwał się pies o skołtunionej sierści. Właścicielka zwierzaków też nie wyglądała lepiej. Miała brudne włosy związane w ogon, wychudzone ciało i wyglądało na to, że dawno się nie myła. Nie zaoferowała im miejsca do siedzenia, stali więc na środku pomieszczenia, które kiedyś musiało być salonem.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała ponownie.

Dean nie chciał wyjść na nieuprzejmego, dlatego nie rozglądał się za bardzo po mieszkaniu.

\- Przyszliśmy w sprawie pani wygranej w loterii – wyjaśnił, pokazując jej wydrukowany fragment gazety.

\- Jeśli przyszliście po zwrot, to nie macie na co liczyć. Nie mam już tych pieniędzy.

\- Co się z nimi stało?

\- Roztrwoniłam. – Vanessa zaśmiała się ponuro. – Można by pomyśleć, że pięciu milionów nie da się tak łatwo stracić. Mnie udało się w mniej niż dwa lata.

\- Nie przyszliśmy tu po zwrot – powiedział Dean.

\- Więc po co?

\- Czy zawarła pani dziesięć lat temu pakt z demonem, by wygrać te pieniądze? – zapytał bezpośrednio Castiel.

Dean miał ochotę go walnąć. Czy nic się nie nauczył przez cały ten czas? Nie mówi się tak do ludzi.

\- Pakt? – kobieta zaśmiała się, tym razem szczerze rozbawiona. – O czym pan plecie? Miałam po prostu szczęście. Pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu.

\- Tak samo szczęście miało sześć osób, które zginęły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy – mówił dalej Castiel. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w Vanessę, by wywrzeć na niej presję i zmusić ją do mówienia.

\- O czym pan mówi? – zapytała zdenerwowana.

\- Ci ludzie, tak samo jak pani, sprzedali swoje dusze. Tylko że oni nie dostali dziesięciu lat i zaczęli ginąć wcześniej.

\- Nic nie sprzedałam, a już na pewno nie duszy! – krzyknęła oburzona, ale wciąż bardzo zdenerwowana. – Proszę wyjść!

Castiel nie zrezygnował. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, prostując się, by wydać się większym i bardziej groźnym. Nie żeby musiał to robić.

\- Dzisiaj mija dziesięć lat – powiedział. – Ogar po panią przyjdzie, nie ważne jak bardzo był ostatnio zajęty zabijaniem ludzi, którzy wciąż mieli czas. Miała pani szczęście nie tylko w wygranej, demon pani nie oszukał i dał dziesięć lat życia. Obawiam się jednak, że wykorzystał pani kończący się pakt, by niepostrzeżenie uśmiercić więcej osób i zebrać więcej dusz. Nikt by go nie podejrzewał. Musi nam pani powiedzieć, gdzie zawarła pakt, nim przedwcześnie zginą inne osoby.

Dean przyglądał się, jak upór kobiety powoli znikł, zastąpiony przez rozpacz.

\- Skrzyżowanie dróg 1030 i 1240, na południowy zachód od miasta – załkała.

Partnerzy spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głową w porozumieniu. Mieli już miejsce, teraz musieli się zająć demonem.

Dean ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał mrożące krew w żyłach wycie. Odwrócił się szybko w stronę Castiela, który w tej samej chwili wyciągnął ukryte w rękawie ostrze.

\- Przyszły po nią – powiedział i skinął na Vanessę, która przerażona podeszła pod ścianę i przylgnęła do niej całym ciałem. Jej pies i kot umknęły do innego pomieszczenia, tuż przed tym, jak dwa okna w salonie zostały zbite i coś ciężkiego wylądowało na podłodze.

\- Co jest kurwa?! – zawołał Dean.

\- Ogary są niewidoczne dla ludzi, po których nie przyszły – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Teraz mi to mówisz?!

Vanessa zamarła ze strachu, gdy ogary wpadły do jej mieszkania, warcząc i szczekając. Dean chciał jej pomóc, ale nie widział zagrożenia. Gdy Vanessa krzyknęła, domyślił się, że jeden z ogarów ruszył w jej stronę. Castiel natychmiast zrobił to samo i bez namysłu wbił ostrze w niewidzialnego psa. Ogar zawył, jego krew trysnęła po wyjęciu ostrza, a warkot ucichł. Wciąż jednak znajdował się tu inny ogar.

Castiel bez ostrzeżenia rzucił Deanowi swoje ostrze i stanął pomiędzy Vanessą, a drugim psem, do którego po chwili dołączyły kolejne dwa, także wskakując przez okna. W oddali słychać było też wycie kolejnych, były zdeterminowane, by dopaść tę kobietę. Dean nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

Kolejny ogar rzucił się na bezbronnego Castiela. Anioł jednak widział niebezpieczeństwo i gołymi rękami zabił bestię, ciskając jej martwym truchłem o ścianę.

Cały pokój wypełniały warkoty i szczekanie piekielnych psów. Deanowi ciężko było się zorientować, gdzie konkretnie znajduje się jeden z psów, ale zdał się na swoje zmysły i gdy spostrzegł, że jeszcze jeden ogar próbuje swojego szczęścia w zabiciu Vanessy, podbiegł do niego i ręką wymacał cel. Gdy tylko poczuł pod palcami skórę ogara, przeszły go ciarki. Pies błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego stronę i kłapnął szczekami. Dean powstrzymał się od ucieczki i zamachnął się, celując ostrzem w szyję potwora. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że trafił w szyję.

Z gardła ogara dobiegło gulgotanie i już po chwili leżał martwy na podłodze. Dean kopnął go nogą, by upewnić się, że jest martwy. Zerknął też na Castiela, który bez problemu zabijał kolejne ogary, chroniąc przed nimi Vanessę.

Dean zdołał odetchnąć tylko przez kilka sekund, nim jeden z psów rzucił się na niego i powalił na ziemię. Jego ogromne cielsko uciskało mu pierś, czuł jego oddech na twarzy. Chociaż nie mógł zobaczyć ogara i tak był przerażony. Pazury bestii ryły podłogę, usiłując z całej siły dopaść Deana, który tylko jedną ręką powstrzymywał ją przed odgryzieniem mu głowy.

Ogar kłapał mu zębami tuż przed twarzą, warcząc przy tym tak głośno, że nie słyszał nic innego, co działo się w pokoju. Panika opanowała jego ciało, nie wiedział, co ma robić poza tym, że nie może puścić szyi ogara, bo zginie. Całe ciało miał zesztywniałe, nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem, a już na pewno nie był w stanie unieść ręki, w której miał ostrze.

Ogar naparł na niego z większą siłą. Dean poczuł jego pysk na twarzy, To go trzeźwiło, a nowa dawka adrenaliny pobudziła go do działania. Zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści ostrza, wbił je prosto w łeb potwora. Broń przeszła na wylot, a ogar momentalnie zwalił się na niego nieruchomy. Dean szybko go z siebie zrzucił i zaraz potem usłyszał krzyk Vanessy.

Spanikowany spojrzał w jej kierunku i zobaczył, jak niewidzialne ogary rozszarpują jej ciało. Błyskawicznie podniósł się na nogi, chcąc do niej podbiec i jej pomóc, ale Castiel nagle pojawił się przed nim i zatrzymał.

\- Co robisz? Trzeba jej pomóc! – krzyknął i spróbował ominąć anioła, ale ten odsunął go jak najdalej od Vanessy, która wyła w agonii.

\- Już za późno, nie powstrzymamy ich – powiedział Castiel. – Dziesięć lat minęło, nawet jeśli teraz ją uratujemy, znów po nią przyjdą.

Dean nie chciał się z tym pogodzić. Chciał uratować Venessę, a nie patrzeć, jak umiera.

Krzyki kobiety w końcu ucichły, a ogary powoli odeszły, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi.

Wściekły Dean rzucił ostrzem o ziemię i złapał się za głowę, nie mogąc wybaczyć sobie tego, że nie uratował Vanessy.

\- Dean, nie obwiniaj się – odezwał się Castiel. – Nie mogliśmy jej uratować. Ogary rozszarpałyby każdego na swojej drodze, w tym mnie i ciebie. Tak musiało być.

\- Wiem, Cas – wyznał, odwracając się w stronę anioła. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że mogliśmy zrobić coś więcej.

\- Nie możesz uratować każdego, przyjacielu. Ale możesz próbować. – Castiel podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Spróbowałeś, nie masz się o co obwiniać.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął. Castiel miał rację, przynajmniej próbował pomóc Vanessie. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że mógł zrobić coś więcej, ale teraz nie mógł już tego zmienić.

\- Chodźmy dorwać tego sukinsyna – powiedział. – Zadzwonisz później na policję i poinformujesz o ciele?

\- Tak.

\- Dobra, chodźmy. Jak tylko zabijemy demona, wynosimy się stąd. Niech komendant dalej przeszukuje schroniska.

Po drodze na rozdroże musieli jeszcze zebrać potrzebne rzeczy do przywołania demona. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd Castiel wytrzasną kość czarnego kota, ale nie wnikał. Zakopali wszystko w odpowiednim miejscu i długo nie musieli czekać. Na drodze pojawił się mężczyzna, którego oczy były czerwone. Nie powiedział nic, popatrzył tylko na nich. Musiał rozpoznać, że Castiel jest aniołem, bo gdy tylko skierował wzrok na niego, cofnął się trwożnie. Nie zdążył jednak uciec, bo anioł w mgnieniu oka znalazł się za nim i złapał go, popychając na samochód.

\- Odwołaj wszystkie umowy, które zawarłeś w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat – zażądał Castiel.

\- Bo co? – zapytał arogancko demon. – Wolno nam zawierać umowy, sami daliście nam pozwolenie.

\- Nie, gdy łamiesz zawartą umowę. Odwołaj wszystkie, bo będę cię torturował przez wieczność.

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie, skarbie. – Demon spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się. – Co innego on. Jemu dałbym się przelecieć.

Dean skrzywił się obrzydzony. Castiel spojrzał na niego, nim znowu skupił się na demonie.

\- Dean boi się latać.

\- Jaki niewinny z ciebie aniołek – zakpił demon.

Castiel przystawił demonowi ostrze do szyi i przyparł go mocniej do samochodu.

\- Umowy. Zerwij je.

\- W porządku – zgodził się i pstryknął palcami. – Zadowolony?

Dean spodziewał się, że teraz Castiel zabije demona, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, ten zaczął coś mamrotać w dziwnym języku. Anioł krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię, puszczają demona.

\- Cas! – zawołał i podbiegł do przyjaciela. Zamiast jednak uklęknąć przy nim i sprawdzić, co z nim, złapał ostrze i wbił je w pierś demona, by zakończyć jego mamrotanie, które sprawiało aniołowi ból.

Demon padł martwy, a Dean szybko znalazł się przy Castielu, który już nie krzyczał, lecz też się nie podnosił.

\- Cas, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Castiel zapewnił go, że poradzi sobie z jednym demonem.

Anioł z trudem usiadł, przyglądając się przez cały czas swoim dłoniom.

\- Dean – szepnął i spojrzał na przyjaciela z paniką w oczach. – Nie czuję mojej mocy. Zniknęła.

Deanowi pękło serce, gdy to usłyszał. To nie mogła być prawda. Jak zwykły demon mógł pozbawić Castiela jego mocy? Co teraz zrobią? Co zrobi on? Jak miałby teraz pomóc aniołowi? Czy on wciąż w ogóle był aniołem, czy już człowiekiem? Musiał go szybko stąd zabrać, zanim zdarzy się jeszcze coś złego.

\- Zabiorę cię do motelu – zdecydował, pomagając mu wstać.

\- No, no. Chyba pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę.

Obaj odwrócili się za siebie, gdy usłyszeli głos nowej osoby. Dean zmierzył wzrokiem niskiego, ubranego w czarny garnitur mężczyznę, który przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem, ale nie szczędząc kpiącego uśmiechu. Coś mu podpowiadało, że facet nie jest ich przyjacielem.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na rękojeści anielskiego ostrza.

\- Crowley, Król Piekła. Miło mi.

\- Król Piekła – powtórzył Dean. – To się dobrze składa, pozbędziemy się przywódcy demonów.

\- Zostaw go, Dean – nakazał Castiel. Stał już o własnych siłach, ale Dean dla pewności dalej go trzymał.

\- Zostaw? To Król Piekła.

\- Lepiej posłuchaj skrzydlatego – odezwał się Crowley. – Mądrze gada.

\- Nie możemy zabić Króla Piekieł, Dean – powiedział anioł.

\- Ostrze go nie zabije?

\- Zabije. Ale moi przełożeni nie byliby zadowoleni.

\- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się Crowley. – Swoją drogą, jak szefuncio w niebie? Dalej nie wrócił?

\- To nie twój interes – warknął Castiel.

\- Czyli nie wrócił. Jaka szkoda.

\- Dlaczego do licha nie mogę zabić tego dupka? – zapytał Dean. Crowley go irytował, a znał go zaledwie minutę.

\- Crowley włada piekłem, pilnuje, by był tam porządek. Gdybyś go zabił, do władzy mógłby dojść ktoś gorszy.

\- Jest ktoś gorszy? – zdziwił się.

\- Ignorancki człowieczek – stwierdził Crowley, podchodząc do ciała martwego demona. – Ale przynajmniej przydatny.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ten głupiec psuł mi interesy. Jeszcze trochę i ludzie w tej okolicy przestaliby sprzedawać dusze. Dobrze, że się go pozbyliście. Powinienem wam podziękować, może wyślę wam kosz z owocami.

\- Pierdol się.

\- Aniołku, panuj nad swoim człowiekiem. Za bardzo go rozpuściłeś.

\- Nie masz tu nic do roboty, Crowley, lepiej stąd odejdź – powiedział Castiel. – Albo zmienię zdanie co do tego, czy w ogóle cię puścić.

Crowley uśmiechnął się, bardzo pewny siebie.

\- Ciekawe co na to powiedzą twoi przełożeni.

\- Przeżyję. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- W porządku, pójdę. Ale jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy.

\- Oby nie – stwierdził Dean. On i Crowley spojrzeli ostatni raz na siebie, nim demon zniknął, zostawiając ich samych. – Co za dupek.

\- Dotrzymuje umów, to się liczy – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Ktoś inny na tym stanowisku nie miałby nic przeciwko zabijaniu przedterminowo.

\- Dziwię się, że wy w ogóle nie macie nic przeciwko.

\- We wszystkim musi być równowaga, Dean, nawet w piekle i niebie.

\- Popierdolony macie ten system.

\- Nie ja go wymyśliłem.

Dean zaśmiał się, prowadząc Castiela do samochodu. Pojechali do motelu, przez całą drogę anioł był przybity. Wyraźnie doskwierał mu brak mocy. Ilekroć na niego patrzył, widział, jak próbuje użyć telekinezy albo innej umiejętności. Nic jednak nie wychodziło.

Było mu żal przyjaciela. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko musi mu teraz być. Przez tyle miliardów lat nic się nie działo, a teraz jeden demon pozbawił go całej mocy.

Castiel od razu usiadł na łóżku, gdy tylko znaleźli się w pokoju. Bez celu zaczął wpatrywać się w ścianę, nic nie mówiąc. Dean nie był pewny, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zdecydował się w końcu usiąść obok przyjaciela i jakoś go pocieszyć.

\- Wiesz, co zrobił ten demon? – zapytał. Może dało się to jakoś odkręcić.

\- To na pewno było jakieś zaklęcie, ale nie wiem jakie – odparł Castiel, wypuszczając z drżeniem powietrze. – Czuję się słaby.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bez mocy jestem bezużyteczny.

\- Nie. To nie prawda, Cas. – Anioł spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Możesz nie mieć mocy, ale wciąż masz doświadczenie i wiedzę. Walczysz lepiej ode mnie, to na pewno nie jest zasługa twojej mocy. Ciągle powtarzasz, że jesteś wojownikiem, żołnierzem niebios. I ja w to wierzę.

Castiel uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Naprawdę?

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. Castiel nie zasługiwał, by tak cierpieć, dlatego cieszył się, że udało mu się go pocieszyć. On zrobiłby dla niego to samo. Może i anioł nie kochał go tak jak on jego, ale wciąż byli blisko i wspierali siebie nawzajem. Dean zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko Castiel nie cierpiał.

\- Pewnie – zapewnił. – Założę się, że skopałbyś niejednej osobie tyłek.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Castiel oznajmił niedługo po tym, że czuje się zmęczony i chyba potrzebuje snu. Dean też uznał, że czas się położyć, a wszystkim zajmą się rano. Teraz musieli odpocząć po tym, co się wydarzyło. Położyli się w swoich łóżkach, a Castiel od razu zasnął. Dean nie miał tyle szczęścia i przez jakiś czas obserwował anioła, zastanawiając się, czy bardzo byłby zły, gdyby teraz położył się obok niego.

Ostatecznie planu nie zrealizował i zasnął we własnym łóżku, zastanawiając się, co zrobią, jeśli Castiel nie odzyska mocy.

Ranek nadszedł bardzo szybko. Dean przeciągnął się i powoli otworzył oczy, od razu spoglądając na drugie łóżko. Było puste. Spanikowany usiadł szybko i rozejrzał się, omal nie dostając zawału, gdy dostrzegł Castiela, który z uśmiechem mu się przyglądał.

\- Jasna cholera, Cas! – Dean złapał się za pierś, czując jak szybko bije mu serce. – Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił.

\- Wróciły mi moce, Dean – oznajmił radośnie anioł. – To musiało być tylko tymczasowe zaklęcie.

\- Widzisz, nie było się czym przejmować. – Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Cieszył się, że nie wyniknęło z tego wszystkiego nic poważnego.

Załatwili ostatnie sprawy, jakie mieli w mieście i wyjechali, by wrócić do domu. Oficjalnie nie rozwiązali sprawy. Dean zamierzał napisać w swoim raporcie, że policja uparła się na samodzielne zamknięcie śledztwa. Resztą zajmą się anioły i dopilnują, by po tej sprawie nie został nawet ślad w archiwach FBI.

W czasie lotu powrotnego, Dean znowu spał, ale tym razem sam poprosił anioła o uśpienie go. Wylądowali w Chicago dopiero wieczorem. Pożegnali się i poszli każdy w swoją stronę. Nie było sensu wracać do biura o tej porze, więc Dean skierował się od razu do domu. Sam pewnie już tam był, kompletnie nieświadomy powrotu brata. Nie pomylił się, Impala stała przed blokiem, a w ich mieszkaniu paliło się światło.

Dean wszedł szybko na górę, marząc o kolejnym śnie. Ten wywołany przez Castiela był dziwnie męczący.

\- Hej, Sammy! – zawołał po wejściu do domu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś głodny, bo nie wstąpiłem do...

Przerwał w pół słowa, bo z salonu wyszedł Sam w towarzystwie kobiety. Dean przez moment nie wiedział, kto to jest, dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to musi być dziewczyna jego brata. Musiał przyznać, że trafiła mu się naprawdę piękna kobieta.

\- Dean, to jest Sara – przedstawił ją Sam z uśmiechem. – Sara, to jest mój brat Dean.

Dean dalej był w lekkim szoku, ale otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął serdecznie.

\- Więc to jest ta ślicznotka, którą mój braciszek miał szczęście usidlić – powiedział i uścisnął rękę Sary. – Jestem Dean.

\- Miło cię w końcu poznać.

\- Nawzajem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj wracasz, dlatego zaprosiłem Sarę – wyjaśnił Sam niezręcznie. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.

\- Nie, skąd. Jest tu zawsze mile widziana – zapewnił, przyglądając się parze przed sobą. Stali blisko siebie, stykając się biodrami. Sam obejmował Sarę ramieniem i gładził kciukiem odsłonięty kawałek ciała. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, nie będę się wam tu kręcił. Właśnie wróciłem z roboty i mam ochotę tylko spać. Dobranoc, gołąbeczki.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cieszył się, że bratu udało się kogoś znaleźć, ale teraz, gdy zobaczył go razem z Sarą, zrobił się trochę zazdrosny. On też kiedyś miał coś takiego. Z Lisą i Cassie, ale oba te związki nie wypaliły. Teraz, gdy miał nadzieję, na związek z Castielem, tylko się na swojej nadziei zawiódł.

Dean rozebrał się i z westchnieniem położył do łóżka, wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą. Usłyszał, jak Sara zaśmiała się w salonie i poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nie chciał być sam, chciał mieć kogoś i dzielić z tą osobą wszystko. Tylko z kim, skoro Castiel już go odrzucił?

Zalała go nagła fala determinacji. Popatrzył na Pismo Święte, które leżało przy łóżku, a następnie na biurko, gdzie w szufladzie leżała bransoletka od mamy. Sama nie znajdzie sobie właściciela, musiał jej go znaleźć. Jasne, z Castielem nie wyszło, ale może nie wszystko stracone. Zamiast się mazać, powinien wziąć się w garść i zawalczyć o anioła. Był Winchesterem do cholery, nie poddawał się łatwo. Uwiedzie Castiela jak każdą normalną osobę. Zdobędzie go – powoli i subtelnie. Rozkocha go w sobie. Czekał tak długo, to poczeka jeszcze trochę. A jak nie wyjdzie... Cóż, znajdzie kogoś innego. Castiel pokazał mu, że bycie z mężczyzną to rzeczywiście jedyne rozwiązanie w jego przypadku. Dzięki niemu przestał się tego bać. Tyle że żaden mężczyzna nie działał na niego tak, jak Castiel. Ale jeśli z nim nie wyjdzie, będzie musiał poszukać kogoś innego. Na pewno jednak nie podda się bez walki, nie będzie się użalał i zazdrościł innym.

Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. W jego głowie powoli formował się plan, jak uwieść anioła.


	27. Powinienem cię przedstawić

Nadmiar dni wolnych powoli doprowadzał Deana do szału. Nie to, że nie lubił wylegiwać się przez cały dzień w domu, nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu odkąd cztery dni temu zdecydował się nie poddawać, chciał jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z Castielem, by go w sobie rozkochać. To było całkiem spore wyzwanie, bo nie mógł stosować tych samych metod, co w przypadku kobiet. Nawet zwykłego mężczyznę łatwiej byłoby mu uwieść, chociaż nigdy tego nie robił, ale Castiel? On przez większość czasu pewnie nawet by się nie zorientował, że jest podrywany. W prawdziwe wiedział, co to randka, ale flirt to co innego. Może i sam trochę flirtował w walentynki, ale Dean i tak nie brał tej strategii pod uwagę. Musiał wymyślić coś innego. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, by kontynuować to, co robił wcześniej, czyli integrować się z aniołem jak najlepiej potrafił. Miłość zazwyczaj pojawia się zaraz po przyjaźni, może Castiel po prostu potrzebował więcej czasu, by w ogóle pojąć ideę romantycznej miłości. W końcu był aniołem, do tej pory kochał tylko Boga i to w zupełnie inny sposób.

Ich dzień wolny zbiegł się z wolnym dniem Sama, więc obaj bracia mieli być w domu. Deana trochę dziwił brak planów Sama na jakąkolwiek randkę. W końcu on i Sara rozmawiali przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie przez telefon, trudno było uwierzyć, że nie zaplanowali zupełnie nic. Co dziwniejsze, Sam, gdy tylko dowiedział się o ich wspólnym wolnym, zaproponował wyjazd do rodziców. I nie próbował przemycić Sary, żeby ich razem zapoznać. Dziwne.

Deanowi spodobał się ten pomysł i podczas gdy Sam wyszedł skombinować coś do jedzenia na kolację, on poszedł zadzwonić, by umówić się z rodzicami. Przy okazji postanowił wykorzystać możliwość, z której nie skorzystał Sam. Jaki jest lepszy sposób na przedstawienie swoich zamiarów wobec osoby, jak nie zaproszenie jej na obiad u rodziców? Castielowi na pewno się spodoba, a przy okazji wyrwie się na trochę z biura lub nieba i pozna nowych ludzi oraz miejsca. Dean chciał mu pokazać swój rodzinny dom.

Mama zgodziła się od razu, nawet na przyjazd Castiela. Powiedziała, że chętnie go pozna. Dean nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że po sposobie w jaki o nim opowiadał, Mary domyśliła się wszystkiego, ale może miał po prostu paranoję.

Po skończonej rozmowie, Dean przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie postanowił zaczekać na brata. Nie wiedział, gdzie Sam poszedł kupić jedzenie, ale miał nadzieję, że szybko wróci. Powrót się jednak opóźniał, a Dean zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Zerknął na zegarek, Sama nie było już pół godziny, chociaż dookoła było pełno sklepów i knajp, w których można było zamówić jedzenie na wynos.

W końcu w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i do środka wszedł Sam, niosąc ze sobą siatkę z jedzeniem.

\- Kupiłem nam kolację – oznajmił Sam, stawiając torbę na stole.

\- Świetnie, umieram z głodu. – Dean wyciągnął ze środka pudełko z jedzeniem i zajrzał ciekawsko do środka. Nie tego się spodziewał. – Co to jest? – zapytał.

\- Jedzenie – odparł Sam, biorąc dla nich widelce.

\- Wygląda jak zmutowane ravioli – stwierdził Dean, dźgając je widelcem.

\- To się nazywa pierogi.

\- Jak?

\- Pierogi – powtórzył Sam. Wziął własne pudełko z jedzeniem i nie narzekając tak jak brat, zaczął jeść. Dean przyglądał mu się zdegustowany.

\- Stary, oszalałeś? – zapytał i przedziurawił w końcu jednego pieroga. W środku było jakieś dziwne mięso, a całość była oblana tłuszczem. Dużą ilością tłuszczu.

\- Co?

\- Pojechałeś aż do Jackowa po żarcie? Pizzeria jest tuż za rogiem.

\- Chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego – wytłumaczył się.

\- Dlaczego akurat polska kuchnia?

\- Pani Wierz... Wieszgk... – Sam nie był w stanie wymówić długiego, polskiego nazwiska. – Ta Polka z drugiego piętra mi poleciła – powiedział w końcu.

\- I co z tego? Ciągle ci coś poleca. Czy to oznacza, że teraz mamy nagle stołować się w Polskiej Wiosce?

\- To tylko ten jeden raz, wyluzuj.

Dean prychnął i niepewnie, zabrał się w końcu do jedzenia. Bardzo powoli przeżuwał każdy kęs, bo nie był pewny, co może znajdować się w nadzieniu, ale wyczuwał tylko mięso i cebulę. Całość była za tłusta, nawet jak na jego gust, ale przynajmniej nie było obrzydliwe i mógł się najeść.

\- Dobra, idę zadzwonić do Casa – postanowił Dean, gdy skończył jeść.

\- Po co?

\- Zapytałem mamy, czy nie może z nami przyjechać. Zgodziła się.

\- Chcesz zaprosić Casa na obiad? – zdziwił się Sam. – Huh.

\- Co?

\- Nic – odparł i uśmiechnął się. – Na pewno się zgodzi.

Dean przyjrzał się bratu podejrzliwie. Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech. Miał wrażenie, że Sam wie o wszystkim.

Zignorował to i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by zadzwonić do anioła na osobności. Nie powinien dzwonić tak późno, na kilka godzin przed wyjazdem, ale dla Castiela nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia.

\- Witaj, Dean – odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale. Dean ucieszył się na dźwięk jego głosu. Nadal pamiętał dokładnie, jak brzmiał w chwili ekstazy.

\- Hej, Cas, masz jutro coś do roboty? – zapytał od razu. – Jakieś sprawy w niebie, czy coś? Co zamierzasz jutro robić?

\- Myślałem, że poczekam w biurze na twój powrót – odpowiedział.

\- Brzmi interesująco – przyznał. – Co powiesz na to, by wybrać się ze mną i z Samem do moich rodziców?

Castiel nie odpowiedział od razu, co trochę go zaniepokoiło. Zdenerwowany zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Z wielką chęcią z wami pojadę – powiedział w końcu anioł. Był dziwnie podekscytowany. Dean czuł, że jego plan działa.

\- Super, bądź u nas o dziewiątej. Możesz pojawić się w mieszkaniu.

\- Będę tam – zapewnił i rozłączył się.

Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Castiel nie tylko przyjął jego zaproszenie, ale cieszył się z niego. To coś znaczyło.

Anioł nie zawalił i rano siedział w ich salonie, wpatrzony w wyłączony telewizor. Sam, który wstał wcześniej, omal nie dostał zawału, gdy go tam zobaczył. Nie spodziewał się go o tej porze, Dean nawet jeszcze się nie obudził.

\- Cas, co tu robisz o tej godzinie? – zapytał, przecierając wciąż zaspane oczy.

\- Dean kazał mi tu przyjść.

\- Tak wcześnie? Nie miałeś przyjść o dziewiątej?

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty.

\- Oh. Okej. – Sam ruszył w stronę kuchni, chcąc zrobić sobie kawy i przygotować śniadanie, ale zrezygnował z tego i spojrzał jeszcze raz na anioła. – Jak wam się układa? Tobie i Deanowi?

Dean twierdził, że dobrze, ale wolał mieć pewność. Brat mógł go w końcu tylko zbawiać, a rzeczywistość mogła być inna.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zadał własne pytanie.

\- No wiesz... – Sam speszył się trochę, nie chciał się za bardzo wtrącać w życie brata, ale musiał się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. – Czy po tych walentynkach nic się pomiędzy wami nie zmieniło? Dean był znośny?

Wciąż miał w pamięci to, że brat zostawił Castiela w barze, by zabawić się z jakąś kobietą. To nie było miłe, może anioł czuł się urażony.

\- Dean był bardzo miły – odparł. – Pokazał mi kolejny aspekt człowieczeństwa.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, co to oznacza, ale postanowił nie wnikać.

\- Nie gniewasz się na niego za to, że cię zostawił?

\- Czemu miałbym? Dean ma potrzeby jak każdy człowiek. Zdążyłem z nim spędzić przyjemny wieczór, nie martw się, Sam.

Czyli wszystko było w porządku. Dobrze. Martwił się, że Dean rzeczywiście może coś ukrywać, choć nic na to nie wskazywało. Ale kto go tam wie. Ważne że Castiel nie czuł się zraniony po wyskoku Deana. To był naprawdę cios poniżej pasa wobec anioła, nie powinien był tak postąpić, wiedząc, że coś iskrzy pomiędzy nimi. Ale jeśli Castiel nie miał pretensji, to on też nie zamierzał.

Chciał zadać jeszcze jedno ostatnie pytanie, tym razem o to, czy Castiel wie jaki jest powód zaproszenia go na obiad, ale nie zdążył, bo Dean wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, przeciągając się leniwie.

\- Cześć, Sammy, Cas – przywitał się. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- Sam pytał, jak spędziliśmy walentynki – odparł Castiel.

Dean speszył się nieco i szybko odwrócił wzrok, co nie uszło uwadze Sama. Castielowi najwyraźniej też nie, bo uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale z zadowoleniem. Teraz miał jeszcze większą pewność, że pomiędzy tą dwójką nic się nie zmieniło.

Sam poszedł w końcu przygotować śniadanie, a Dean w tym czasie dosiadł się do partnera i włączył telewizję, by nie siedzieć w ciszy. Cieszył się, że Castiel przyszedł i że pojedzie z nimi do rodziców. Nie mógł się doczekać reakcji mamy, ale niepokoił go ojciec. John na pewno zacznie wypytywać anioła o pracę w FBI. Jeśli zorientuje się, że Castiel mało wie na ten temat, mogą się zacząć kłopoty. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Dean nie był pewny, jak ojciec odbierze jego zachowanie wobec anioła. Na pewno zwróci uwagę na to, że to nie ta sama relacja, co z Bennym, którego rodzice poznali. Prawdę mówiąc, o reakcję mamy też się trochę martwił. Nie jechał tam, by powiedzieć im o swoim biseksualizmie, dlatego miał nadzieję, że nie wyciągną wniosków zbyt szybko. Chciał im powiedzieć innego dnia, może gdy Castiel odwzajemni jego uczucia albo gdy w końcu się podda i zdecyduje znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Na pewno nie zamierzał do nich z taką sprawą iść „z pustymi rękami". Jeszcze by mu nie uwierzyli albo uznali, że o jakieś dziesięć lat za wcześnie przeżywa kryzys wieku średniego i po prostu brakuje mu baby. Może nawet daliby mu numer Lisy, który dawno już wymazał z pamięci, a który na pewno mieli gdzieś zachowany. Lubili Lisę i byli bardzo rozczarowani, gdy się z nią rozstał.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, Dean i Sam zeszli z Castielem do samochodu. Wciąż było wcześnie, ale chcieli znaleźć się w Madison jak najszybciej, by spędzić z rodzicami jak najwięcej czasu. W końcu zaraz następnego dnia szli do pracy.

Castiel nie był zadowolony z tego, że musiał usiąść z tyłu – Sam był szybszy i pierwszy zajął miejsce z przodu – w przeciwieństwie do Deana, który widział w tym okazję na dyskretne spoglądanie na anioła. Gdyby siedział z nim z przodu, spojrzenia byłyby bardziej widoczne, zwłaszcza dla samego Castiela i przy okazji dla Sama, a zdecydowanie nie chciał, by brat wiedział, co jest grane. Na razie. Chociaż wątpił, że ten w ogóle coś by zauważył. Na czas podróży zabrał książkę i nim jeszcze wyjechali na ulicę, już ją czytał. Mały nerd.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się do siebie przez całą drogę. Sam był zbyt zajęty książką, a Castiel wyglądaniem przez okno. Deana to cieszyło, bo mógł bez przeszkód patrzeć na anioła we wstecznym lusterku. Zwłaszcza że siedział za Samem, więc było go widać dość dobrze. Chyba za bardzo skupił się na gapieniu w lusterku zamiast na drogę, bo dwa razy omal nie wjechał w tył innego samochodu. Na szczęście orientował się dość wcześnie, by nie doszło do wypadku, a potem znowu wracał do gapienia się. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, Castiel wydawał mu się bardziej atrakcyjny niż wcześniej. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że to możliwe, ale kompletnie nic mu w nim nie przeszkadzało. Nie widział w jego wyglądzie żadnych wad, a przecież musiały jakieś być, tylko nie potrafił sobie ich przypomnieć. Albo mu się po prostu wydawało.

Kontynuował swoje podglądanie, aż w pewnym momencie, gdy znów spojrzał w lusterko, zobaczył oczy Castiela skierowane prosto na niego. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, starając się nie wyglądać podejrzanie. Więcej już nie spojrzał w lusterko. Za bardzo się bał, że znowu Castiel go przyłapie. Niby chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale spojrzenie anioła go onieśmielało. Jak zwykle musiał stchórzyć w najważniejszym momencie.

Po prawie trzech godzinach jazdy, w końcu dotarli do Madison. Dean uznał to za dobry moment, by przypomnieć partnerowi, na co ma uważać w obecności rodziców.

\- Wiesz, o czym masz nie mówić, prawda? – zapytał, w końcu spoglądając w lusterko.

\- To nie jest moje pierwsze spotkanie z ludźmi, Dean – przypomniał mu. – Poradzę sobie.

\- Chciałem się tyko upewnić, że nie palniesz jakiejś gafy. Zwłaszcza że nasz ojciec też pracował dla FBI, więc wie, kiedy będziesz kłamał.

Tylko tego brakowało, by John nabrał podejrzeń i postanowił sprawdzić, czy Castiel Novak w ogóle istnieje i skąd się wziął. Dean był pewny, że anioły zadbały o całe alibi – jakoś – ale to i tak mogło sprawić sporo problemów.

\- Nie zaliczę wpadki – zapewnił Castiel.

\- Więcej wiary, Dean, Cas nie jest dzieckiem – wtrącił się Sam i uśmiechnął do brata. Dean znowu miał wrażenie, że ten wie więcej, niż pokazuje.

\- Wolę się ubezpieczać.

Dean zaparkował Impalę przed domem rodziców i cała trójka mogła wysiąść. Sam jak zwykle nie zwlekał. Niemal podbiegł do drzwi i szybko wszedł do środka. On z Castielem zostali z tyłu. Ociągał się, bo poczuł się nagle zdenerwowany. Co jak rodzice nie polubią anioła? Albo ten palnie coś głupiego pomimo zapewnień, że nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca? Wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, ale najbardziej obawiał się negatywnej reakcji rodziców. Castiel w końcu nie u wszystkich wzbudzał sympatię.

W końcu weszli do domu i nie było już odwrotu. Rodzice byli wraz z Samem w salonie, w którym cicho grał w tle telewizor. John i Mary natychmiast spojrzeli w ich stronę, gdy tylko stanęli w progu. Dean poczuł się dokładnie tak, jak przewidywał, jakby właśnie przyprowadzał swoją pierwszą sympatię. Kiedyś już tak zrobił, więc doskonale pamiętał to uczucie.

Zerknął na Castiela, który ze spokojem stał obok i czekał na odpowiedni moment, by się odezwać.

\- Mamo, tato, to jest mój partner Castiel Novak – przedstawił anioła i zaraz potem posyłając bratu groźne spojrzenie, gdy ten parsknął śmiechem.

Mary uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do anioła.

\- Witaj, Castiel – przywitała się. – Miło nam cię poznać.

Uścisnęli sobie jeszcze dłonie, nim obok Mary stanął John, nieco mniej przyjacielski niż jego żona. Dean nie miał mu tego za złe, zawsze miał problemy z poznawaniem nowych ludzi, odkąd zaczął pracować dla FBI. Wszyscy stali się dla niego nagle podejrzani, a Castiel nie był wyjątkiem.

Tak jak z Mary, uścisnęli sobie obaj dłonie, ale szybko je puścili, starając się ograniczyć kontakt jak tylko mogli.

\- Mnie też miło was poznać – powiedział anioł. Nic więcej nie wyszło z jego ust, nie było takiej potrzeby, przynajmniej na razie. Poza tym, atmosfera była dość niezręczna, nawet Mary wyglądała na nieco niepewną, chociaż dalej uśmiechała się uprzejmie.

\- Dean wspominał nieco o tobie – przyznał John. – Jak długo jesteś agentem FBI?

Oczywiście to musiało go najbardziej interesować. Pewnie dlatego, że to był jedyny znajomy rejon, po którym mógł się poruszać w rozmowie.

\- Niedługo będzie osiem lat – odpowiedział Castiel

\- Jakieś szczególne osiągnięcia?

\- Kilka, ale nie uważam ich za aż tak szczególne, jak moi przełożeni.

John przytaknął, najwyraźniej zadowolony z odpowiedzi, choć nie była ona zbyt szczegółowa.

\- Chłopcy mają dzień wolny, a ty ich zamęczasz pytaniami o pracę – wtrąciła się Mary z uśmiechem. – Daj im odetchnąć.

\- To normalne wśród agentów – wyjaśnił jej John. – Często pytamy się o takie rzeczy.

\- Nie jesteś już agentem – zauważyła. – A oni na pewno nie przyjechali to rozmawiać o pracy. Prawda, chłopcy?

\- Nie przeszkadza nam to – zapewnił Dean. – Cas i ja już do tego przywykliśmy.

\- Widzisz?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. To ich dzień wolny, więc zero gadania o pracy – zdecydowała Mary, choć Dean był pewny, że jeszcze ten temat powróci. Ojciec sobie nie odpuści, zwłaszcza przy obiedzie.

\- Skoro nalegasz. – John zmierzył jeszcze Castiela podejrzliwym spojrzeniem nim odsunął się i usiadł na kanapie obok Sama.

\- Obiad będzie za jakąś godzinę lub dwie – powiedziała Mary, zwracając się znowu do syna i jego partnera. – Może pokażesz w tym czasie Castielowi miasto?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Sam na sam z Castielem, czemu miałby nie skorzystać? – Co ty na to, Cas?

\- Z chęcią obejrzę twoje rodzinne miasto – odparł, spoglądając na Deana.

\- No dobra, chodźmy.

Sam wyszedł za nimi na zewnątrz, ale ewidentnie nie zamierzał z nimi iść na spacer.

\- Jak oceniasz pierwsze spotkanie rodziców z Casem? – zapytał, gdy stali na podjeździe.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Okej? – odparł. – Dopiero go spotkali, nie oczekiwałem wiele.

\- Tata mu nie ufa.

\- Jak każdemu – zauważył. – Tak długo jak Castiel nie wyda mu się bardziej podejrzany, będzie dobrze. I tak nie przewiduję wielkiej przyjaźni pomiędzy nimi.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zaniepokoił się Castiel. Dean ucieszył się, że aniołowi zależy na zrobieniu dobrego wrażenia na jego rodzicach.

\- Nie, tata po prostu ma problem z ufnością – wyjaśnił. – Nie żebym go winił.

\- Nie był zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym – poradził mu Sam. – Ważne, żeby mama cię polubiła.

\- Jestem na dobrej na drodze?

\- Na pewno. Dopiero cię poznała, ale jak tylko z nią porozmawiasz, na pewno cię polubi.

\- Mary była bardzo uprzejma. Chyba chce mnie lepiej poznać od strony charakteru.

\- I tym właśnie się różni od taty – powiedział Dean, obejmując Castiela ramieniem. Dobrze było znów go dotknąć, choć nie było to tak samo przyjemne, jak podczas walentynkowej nocy. – On będzie cię ciągle wypytywał o pracę i pod tym względem oceniał. Nawet z nami często to robi, a jesteśmy jego dziećmi.

\- Chyba nie tak powinny wyglądać relacje międzyludzkie.

Dziwnie było usłyszeć coś takiego z ust anioła, ale było w tym sporo racji.

\- Cóż, tata już się nie zmieni. – Poklepał partnera po plecach i niechętnie zabrał ramię, by nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie. – Dobra, chodźmy już. A ty Sammy zmykaj do środka, bo się przeziębisz.

Sam spojrzał na niego zirytowany nim wrócił do domu, a on i Castiel mogli wreszcie pójść na spacer. Nie opowiadał nic podczas tej wędrówki, nie było o czym opowiadać, poruszali się wzdłuż jednorodzinnych domów, które nie były żadną atrakcją turystyczną.

Szli dość blisko siebie i Deana cała czas świerzbiło, by złapać anioła za rękę. Zawsze lubił to robić z Lisą, ale to było co innego. Może nie do końca, ale trzymanie się za ręce z mężczyzną nie było codziennym widokiem. Nie chciał się narażać na jakieś docinki. Zresztą, on i Castiel i tak nie byli parą, by coś takiego robić. Może kiedyś.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo szli, kiedy zobaczył idącą w ich stronę, znajomą kobietę. Początkowo nie rozpoznał jej, ale gdy była bliżej i uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Lindsy. Cholera, że też musiał na nią trafić akurat teraz. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że dwa razy w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy spotkali się znów w tym samym miejscu? Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, ale wiedział, że nie ucieknie. Nie mógł się odwrócić i udawać, że jej nie zauważył. Nie nabrałaby się na to, uznałaby go za dupka, a Castiel oczekiwałby wyjaśnień.

Właśnie, Castiel. Zdecydowanie nie chciał, by anioł wiedział o tej małej przygodzie z Lindsy. To tylko zmniejszy jego szanse na rozkochanie w sobie anioła. Zerknął na niego, w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto szedł przed nimi. Dean zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by tak pozostało. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak zamierza poprowadzić rozmowę tak, by Lindsy się nie wygadała albo nie zaproponowała kolejnego seksu. Nie miał na niego ochoty. Nie z nią.

\- Hej, Dean – przywitała się Lindsy, zatrzymując się przed nimi. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.

\- Cześć, Lindsy – odparł i niechętnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Co za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Może to wcale nie to – zasugerowała. – Może to przeznaczenie.

Nie, nie, nie. Właśnie tego chciał uniknąć! Dlaczego musiała z nim flirtować?

\- Może – przyznał jej racje, choć w rzeczywistości wcale się z nią nie zgadzał. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na dupka.

Lindsy w końcu zauważyła Castiela i przyjrzała mu się.

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel? – zapytała, ale nie brzmiała, jakby ją to ciekawiło.

Dean rzucił okiem na Castiela, który był dziwnie spięty. Zwykle spokojny, teraz widać było, jak zaciska zęby i pięści. Czyżby Lindsy tak go zdenerwowała? Interesujące.

\- To tylko mój partner z pracy – odparł, nie odwracając wzroku od anioła. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że zobaczył w jego oczach rozczarowanie. Czy to możliwe? Modlił się, by mu się to nie przewidziało. Ten moment nieuwagi Castiela w panowaniu nad emocjami, dał mu nadzieję, której teraz potrzebował. Może jednak nie był na straconej pozycji.

\- Kolejny z FBI? – To zdecydowanie zwiększyło jej zainteresowanie Castielem, ale nie na długo. – Może wpadniesz znowu na kawę, Dean?

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Lindsy właśnie proponowała mu seks, choć Castiel był tuż obok. Czy naprawdę sądziła, że po prostu go zostawi i pójdzie do niej? Nawet gdyby nie obecność anioła i tak by się nie zgodził.

\- Chętnie – odparł – ale to byłoby nie w porządku wobec Casa. Poza tym, mamy niedługo obiad u moich rodziców.

Uwadze Deana nie uszło to, że Castiel zrelaksował się i już nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- No cóż, może innym razem – powiedziała zawiedziona Lindsy. – Do zobaczenia, Dean.

Minęła ich i zostawiła samych. Dean mógł znowu odetchnąć z ulgą, jakoś udało mu się uniknąć problemów. Odwrócił się w stronę Castiela, który przyglądał mu się ciekawsko.

\- Wracajmy – zdecydował. – Dość zwiedzania na dzisiaj.

Niewiele wprawdzie pokazał partnerowi, ale jakoś nie sądził, by mu to przeszkadzało. Castiel bez słowa wrócił z nim do domu, ale obiad wciąż nie był gotowy. Dean zaprowadził anioła do swojego pokoju, by tam mogli poczekać. Chciał mu pokazać miejsce, które przez długi czas było dla niego najważniejsze.

Tym razem na łóżku nie było czystej pościeli, znajdował się tam tylko materac. W pokoju było jednak czysto, dywan był odkurzony, a półki wytarte z kurzu.

Dean usiadł z westchnieniem przy biurku i patrzył, jak Castiel zwiedza pokój. Nie było za bardzo co oglądać, ale mimo wszystko coś zwróciło uwagę anioła. Były to winylowe płyty jego ulubionych zespołów. Gdzieś na strychu wciąż stał stary gramofon, który wciąż działał, mógłby w każdej chwili pójść po niego, odkurzyć i użyć pierwszy raz po latach.

\- Do czego to służy? – zapytał Castiel. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim.

\- Służą do słuchania muzyki.

Castiel przytaknął i wyjął jedną z płyt. Dean nawet nie zmartwił się, że może ją zniszczyć, ufał mu, zwłaszcza że anioł obchodził się z nią bardzo delikatnie. Przed oczami stanęła mu walentynkowa noc, kiedy Castiel gładził tak palcami jego ciało. Zadrżał na samą myśl i szybko skupił się na czymś innym, mniej przypominającym mu o tamtej chwili.

Po obejrzeniu płyt, Castiel zainteresował się kilkoma książkami, których Dean nie zabrał ze sobą, gdy się przeprowadzał. Chociaż czytał mniej niż chociażby Sam, to wcale nie oznaczało, że wcale nie czytał. Na półkach stały tomy z jego czasów szkolny; dwa o mitologii greckiej i rzymskiej, jeden o filozofii, jeden o wojnie secesyjnej i kilka innych naukowych tekstów. Te bardziej przygodowe książki zabrał ze sobą do Chicago, jak na przykład Władcę Pierścieni czy Hobbita, dwie powieści o Sherlocku, a nawet dwie powieści Agathy Christie, ale dawno już ich nie czytał. Leżały na dnie szafy nietknięte od kilku lat. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na czytanie, zwłaszcza kryminałów, gdy morderstwa miał na co dzień w pracy. Pismo Święte od Castiela było w zasadzie pierwszą książką od bardzo dawna, którą czytał z wielką przyjemnością. Wciąż nie skończył go czytać, nie dlatego, że nie miał czasu, po prostu często wracał do niektórych fragmentów, głównie po to, by nacieszyć oczy pismem Castiela. Czasami tak się na nim skupiał, że zapomniał o treści i musiał czytać jakiś fragment od początku. Nie przypuszczał, że ten prezent stanie się dla niego taki drogi. Być może nabrał dla niego na znaczeniu jeszcze bardziej, gdy przyznał się sam przed sobą, że zakochał się w Castielu. Wcześniej Pismo też mu się podobało i było dla niego ważne, ale teraz odczuwał to nawet bardziej.

Tak jak podczas krótkiego spaceru, tak i teraz ze sobą nie rozmawiali, aż Sam nie przyszedł i nie powiedział, że obiad już gotowy. Dean poszedł razem z bratem pomóc mamie z noszeniem jedzenia, a Castiela zostawił wraz z ojcem w jadalni. Mała była szansa, że zaczną ze sobą rozmawiać w takiej chwili, więc nie bał się o wpadkę. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, zasiedli do stołu – John u szczytu, po jego prawej Mary i Dean, który był nieco zawiedziony, że nie trafiło mu się miejsce obok Castiela. To Sam był tym szczęściarzem i oddzielał anioła od Johna. Cóż, przynajmniej mogli siedzieć naprzeciwko siebie. Gdyby byli razem, mieliby idealną sposobność, by dotykać się stopami.

Castiel zostawił płaszcz w jego pokoju, więc siedział teraz przy stole w garniturze. Nikt nie czepiał się jego formalnego ubioru, John wydawał się wręcz być pod wrażeniem.

\- Jak tylko Dean powiedział, że będziemy mieli dodatkowego gościa, postanowiłam przygotować trochę więcej jedzenia – powiedziała Mary, nim zaczęli jeść.

\- Mamo, nie trzeba było. Cas nie je zbyt wiele. – Może i jedzenie nie było niczym nowym dla anioła, ale to nie znaczyło, że chce w siebie wepchnąć niewiadomo jak wiele.

\- Z chęcią spróbuje wszystkiego, pani Winchester – odezwał się Castiel i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

Wyglądało na to, że niepotrzebnie się martwił. Castiel zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by jak najlepiej wypaść przed jego rodzicami. Albo po prostu nagle zrobił się głodny.

\- Opowiedz nam coś o sobie, Castiel – poprosił John. – Skąd pochodzisz, czym zajmuje się twoja rodzina.

Dean omal nie wypuścił sztućców z rąk, gdy usłyszał tę prośbę. Co mógł odpowiedzieć Castiel? Że ma tysiące, jak nie więcej, sióstr i braci, a ojciec to stwórca świata, który uciekł i teraz się ukrywa? O pracy jeszcze mógł coś mówić, miał już trochę doświadczenia, ale o życiu rodzinnym? Na pewno miał jakiś życiorys, właśnie na takie przypadki, ale to nie znaczyło, że będzie wiedział, jak się nim posłużyć. On sam nigdy o to partnera nie pytał, bo nie było to potrzebne. Teraz żałował, że wcześniej nie upewnił się, że i z tym sobie anioł poradzi.

Castiel spojrzał na niego, ale Dean nie zauważył u niego zdenerwowania. Był tylko trochę zaskoczony pytaniem.

\- Nie bardzo wiem, od czego miałbym zacząć – przyznał w końcu, wkładając do ust kawałek pieczeni, którą przygotowała Mary.

\- Masz ciekawe imię – zauważył John. – Castiel. Brzmi biblijnie.

\- To imię anioła, o ile się nie mylę. – Mary kochała anioły, uwielbiała o nich czytać i szczerze w nie wierzyła. Dean zastanawiał się, co by powiedziała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jeden siedzi właśnie przy jej stole.

\- Ma pani rację.

\- Pochodzisz z religijnej rodziny?

\- Bardzo. – Castiel nie miał żadnych problemów z kłamaniem na temat swojego pochodzenia. Deanowi ulżyło, nie musiał wkraczać. – Mam liczne rodzeństwo, nawet bardzo liczne. Nigdy nie poznałem matki, a ojciec zaginął wiele lat temu.

\- Przykro mi – wyznała Mary i uśmiechnęła się współczująco.

\- Szukamy go. Liczymy na to, że w końcu go znajdziemy.

Castiel zgrabnie poradził sobie z tą sytuacją. Nie tylko opowiedział wiarygodną historię, ale także nie skłamał. Dean poczuł, jak rozpiera go duma. Zerknął na Sama, który też był pod wrażeniem tego, jak wszystko się ułożyło.

\- Nazwisko brzmi dość europejsko. Twoja rodzina stamtąd pochodzi?

\- Tak, ze wschodniej Europy, ale nie znam dokładnego pochodzenia – wyjaśnił anioł. – Już od wielu pokoleń jesteśmy rozproszeni po świecie.

\- Czemu dołączyłeś do FBI? – John w końcu zadał pytanie związane z pracą, ale wcale nie prostsze niż to od pochodzeniu.

\- Chciałem pozbywać się niebezpiecznych ludzi ze społeczeństwa. Zawsze czułem, że ochrona ludzi, to moje powołanie.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że Castiel jest w stanie tak przedstawiać swoją anielską misję, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Do tej pory zawsze bezpośredni i szczery, teraz bez problemu trzymał język za zębami i robił wszystko, by tajemnica się nie wydała.

\- Ktoś jeszcze z twojej rodziny pracuje jako federalny?

\- Nie, tylko ja. Choć dwóch moich braci pracuje w policji.

To też musiała być w jakimś sensie prawda, dlatego Dean starał sobie przypomnieć, czy Castiel wspominał kiedyś o jakichś aniołach partnerujących policjantom.

\- Też poczuli powołanie?

Widać było jak na dłoni, że John nie traktuje poważnie tej gadki o powołaniu, ale na szczęście się z niej nie naśmiewał.

\- Można to tak nazwać.

Na kilka minut to był koniec rozmowy. Wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem i zapanowała cisza, ale Dean nie czuł, by była niezręczna. Jego rodzice zdaje się polubili Castiela, nawet John, który patrzył na niego bardziej przychylnym okiem. Cieszyło go to, bo jeśli coś miał być między nimi, to nie chciał, by rodzice nie lubili anioła.

Przez cały czas czujnie obserwował Castiela i zaobserwował coś bardzo ciekawego. Był... ludzki. Nie żeby wcześniej taki nie był, ale na bycie człowiekiem nie składała się tylko odpowiednia gadka, ale także wiele innych czynników. Castiel wykonywał każde drobne ruchy, które na co dzień były przez wszystkich niezauważane. A to odkaszlnął, a to zgarnął włosy z czoła. Normalnie nikt na to nie zwracał uwagi, ale u anioła, który nigdy czegoś takiego nie robił, bo nie musiał robić, było to aż nazbyt widoczne. A Dean był pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem. Niepotrzebnie się obawiał.

Ich talerze były już w połowie puste, gdy Sam, po uprzednim napiciu się wody, postanowił zacząć kolejną rozmowę. Przynajmniej temat mógł się teraz skupić na nim, a nie na Castielu.

\- Nie powiedziałem wam, gdy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, ale poznałem kogoś – pochwalił się.

\- Naprawdę? – Mary rozpromieniła się, pochylając się nieznacznie w stronę Sama. – Jak ma na imię?

\- Sara Blake – odparł i uśmiechnął się rozmarzony. – Poznałem ją w czasie sprawy.

\- Wiesz, że to zabronione – zauważył John, spoglądając surowo na syna.

\- Zaczęliśmy się spotykać dopiero, gdy śledztwo było już zakończone. Nie złamałem zasad.

John nie był do końca przekonany, czy to prawda. Sam pod wpływem jego spojrzenia stał się niepewny i zrzedła mu mina. Dean postanowił mu pomóc.

\- Jakbyś kiedykolwiek mógł złamać zasady – wtrącił się, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich, w tym ojca. – Nigdy ich nie łamiesz, przestrzegasz ich aż do przesady.

\- Tak, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Każdy czasami musi się zbuntować.

\- Znasz tą dziewczynę, Dean? – zapytała Mary. Bardzo ją ciekawił ten temat, w końcu zależało jej na tym, by jej synowie ułożyli sobie życie.

\- Poznałem ją, ale nie rozmawialiśmy długo. Sammy trzyma ją niemal w sekrecie. – Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc rumieniec na twarzy brata. – Ale wydaje się bardzo miła. Pracuje w domu aukcyjnym swojego ojca. No i jest piękna, trafiło mu się.

Gdyby siedzieli teraz naprzeciw siebie, Sam na pewno by go kopnął.

\- Czemu jej nie zaprosiłeś tak jak twój brat Castiela? – Powróciło u Deana uczucie jak podczas przyprowadzenia do domu sympatii. Chociaż Mary na pewno nie miała akurat tego na myśli. – Chętnie byśmy ją poznali.

\- Musiała wyjechać z ojcem w sprawach służbowych.

Więc dlatego był taki chętny, by tu przyjechać zamiast pójść na randkę.

\- Szkoda. Może następnym razem.

\- Na pewno ją zaproszę – obiecał Sam. Widać było, że nie może się doczekać, aż rodzice poznają Sarę. Ich związek wyglądał coraz poważniej, a przecież wcale nie znali się tak długo.

Po skończonym obiedzie, w trakcie którego John dalej wypytywał Castiela o pracę – a ten odpowiadał bez zawahania – przenieśli się do salonu, by jeszcze trochę porozmawiać. John poczęstował anioła whisky, co było ewidentnym znakiem, że go polubił, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu.

Usiedli wszyscy, podczas gdy Mary podeszła do jednego z regałów stojących pod ścianą i zabrała stamtąd coś, co wyglądało jak album ze zdjęciami. O nie, pomyślał Dean. Czy ona naprawdę musiała być tak stereotypowa? Czemu chciała go zawstydzić przed Castielem? W albumie były normalne zdjęcia, ale było też kilka takich, które spokojnie mogły go w oczach anioła skompromitować. Kto stwierdził, że to dobry pomysł chwalić się takimi rzeczami przed praktycznie obcymi ludźmi? Co Mary chciała osiągnąć, pokazując te zdjęcia?

Samowi też się nie podobało to, co miało się za chwilę stać. Album zawierał też jego zdjęcia, ale on w przeciwieństwie do niego nie musiał się obawiać, że zobaczy to ukochana osoba.

\- Nie martw się, Dean, nie zamierzam pokazać tych zabawniejszych zdjęć – zapewniła go mama. – Chcę tylko, by Castiel spojrzał na ciebie z innej strony, niż tylko zawodowej. Jeśli chcesz.

Tak naprawdę to nie był pewny, czy tego chciał. Z jednej strony troche się bał, a z drugiej chciał, by Castiel miał choć niewielkie spojrzenie na to, jaki był przed tym, jak się poznali.

\- Dobra, niech będzie – zgodził się i usiadł obok mamy. Castiel zajął miejsce po jej drugiej stronie, a Sam stanął za nimi i zaglądał jej przez ramię. John postanowił nie brać w tym udziału i tylko obserwował ze swojego miejsca w fotelu.

Mary otworzyła album i zaczęła opowiadać o znajdujących się w nim zdjęciach. Dean dziękował jej za to, że ułożyła wszystko tak, by te bardziej kompromitujące fotografię znajdowały się na końcu, najpewniej właśnie na wypadek taki, jak ten.

Castiel oglądał zdjęcia z bardzo dużym zainteresowaniem i bardzo uważnie słuchał opowieści Mary o tym, w jakich okolicznościach zrobiono daną fotografię. Aparat uchwycił takie chwilę jak niektóre urodziny braci, odbieranie przez nich albumów na zakończenie szkoły, czy moment tuż przed balem. Były też zdjęcia z dnia, kiedy obaj zostali agentami FBI, czy po prostu zwykłe momenty z dnia codziennego. Na kilku fotografiach był nawet Benny, w tym jedno z ich ulubionego baru. Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc je. Tęsknił za tymi wypadami do baru z przyjacielem.

Zdjęcie na kolejnej stronie sprawiło, że poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Była na nim Lisa. Zrobiono je, gdy byli jeszcze parą. To była jedyna fotografia z tamtego okresu.

Castiel musiał wyczuć jego zmianę nastroju, bo spojrzał na niego zmartwiony, nie zapytał o nic jednak.

Mary znów przewróciła stronę i znaleźli się w tej części albumu, która zawierała już bardziej kompromitujące zdjęcia. Akurat trafili na takie, gdzie on i Sam mieli dziesięć i sześć lat. Zrobiono je tuż przed tym, jak w Halloween wyszli zbierać cukierki, więc byli przebrani. Na jego szczęście to Sam wypadł bardziej głupio, bo był przebrany za szczeniaczka, podczas gdy on miał na sobie strój Batmana i trzymał podekscytowanego braciszka za rękę.

Sam szybko zasłonił zdjęcie ręką i stwierdził, że dość oglądania. Dean przyznał mu rację i spojrzał na anioła, by zobaczyć jego reakcję na ostatnie zdjęcie. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie rozczulenia. Castielowi się podobało, nawet fotografia z Halloween. Dalej wyczuwał od niego szacunek. Dean czuł się w oczach anioła niemal jak Bóg. Pewnie popełniał świętokradztwo, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciał się tak czuć.

Krótko po tym, jak skończyli oglądanie zdjęć, Dean, Sam i Castiel musieli się zbierać do domu. Jutro czekała ich jeszcze praca, dlatego nie chcieli wracać zbyt późno. Poza tym, Sam chciał jeszcze zadzwonić do Sary.

Rodzice pożegnali się z nimi, najpierw z Castielem, a później z Samem. Dean był jako ostatni.

\- Pilnuj Sama – polecił mu John. Powiedział to wtedy, kiedy Sam był już przy samochodzie.

\- Sam jest dorosły, tato – odparł Dean. Miał już serdecznie dość niańczenia brata w każdej możliwej sytuacji. – Poza tym ma broń, poradzi sobie.

Johna wyraźnie zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź, ale nie kłócił się, tak jak Dean przypuszczał, że będzie. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

\- Pa, synku. – Mary uścisnęła go i pocałowała w policzek. – Cieszę się, że znalazłeś sobie tak dobrego przyjaciela jak Castiel.

\- Ja też – przyznał. Przed mamą czasami nie bał się wyjawić wielu rzeczy.

\- Zaproś go jeszcze kiedyś.

\- Na pewno tak zrobię.

Tym razem to on uścisnął ją, a potem poszedł do samochodu, gdzie czekali już na niego Sam i Castiel. Usiadł za kierownicą i zapalił silnik. Obiad się udał, rodzice polubili Castiela, a ten pokazał, że jednak zależy mu na Deanie tak jak Deanowi na nim. Wszystko układało się tak, jak tego chciał. Chociaż raz w życiu.


	28. Genesis

Dean skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że czuje się fatalnie. Nie miał ku temu powodów, wszystko układało się tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Nie tylko udało mu się znaleźć dowód na to, że to co jest pomiędzy nim a Castielem nie jest do końca stracone, ale także spędził z nim i ze swoją rodziną miły dzień, a rodzice nawet polubili anioła. Nie było więc żadnych powodów do zmartwień z jego strony, dlatego do pracy udał się w bardzo dobrym humorze.

Nie tylko jemu się układało, Sam również był szczęśliwy i przez całą drogę do FBI rozmawiał z Sarą przez telefon. Byli tacy zakochani. Jeśli im się uda ten związek, Dean był pewny, że brat już długo z nim nie pomieszka. Smuciło go to trochę, bo przez te lata przyzwyczaił się do obecności brata w mieszkaniu. Ciężko będzie żyć samemu. Niezbędne może się okazać kupienie jakiegoś zwierzaka. Może świnka morska byłaby dobrym wyborem. Chyba że jemu uda się z Castielem. Wtedy zwierzak nie będzie potrzebny.

Skoro o aniele mowa, czekał on jak zwykle w biurze, stojąc przy oknie. Ten widok sprawiał, że Dean odczuwał spokój. Jeśli Castiel nie stał tuż przy drzwiach, to znaczyło, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Co tam, Cas?

\- Co gdzie? – zapytał, przechylając głowę na bok.

Dean zaśmiał się.

\- Dobre, Cas, ale wiem, że słyszałeś już wcześniej to pytanie. Ale miło, że próbujesz żartować.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że to uczyni mnie bardziej ludzkim – wyjaśnił.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Ale nie rób tego. Żarty do ciebie nie pasują.

\- Nie?

\- Jesteś zbyt... święty. Żarty trochę psują ten wizerunek, który mi się podoba.

\- Oh. W takim razie postaram się unikać żartów.

\- Nie krępuj się rzucić jednym od czasu do czasu. – Dean usiadł przy swoim biurku, nie spuszczając wzroku z anioła. – Wróćmy do początkowego pytania. Co tam?

\- Niewiele.

\- Tak myślałem.

Dean zajął się piciem porannej kawy i przeglądaniem papierów, które ktoś podrzucił mu wczoraj na biurko, nie widział jednak wśród nich nowej sprawy dla nich. Wyglądało na to, że kolejny dzień spędzą na obijaniu się.

Po przejrzeniu dokumentów spojrzał znowu na partnera, który usiadł już przy swoim biurku i również czytał jakieś papiery. Wątpliwe jednak było, że coś z nich rozumiał. Tylko udawał agenta, nie był nim i nie wiedział, co robić z większością rzeczy, jeśli ktoś mu nie podał instrukcji.

\- Cas, mogę ci przerwać na chwilę? – spytał. Anioł od razu przestał czytać.

\- Tak, Dean?

\- Nie zapytałem cię wczoraj o to, jak ci się podobał obiad u moich rodziców.

Ciekawiło go to, bo choć miał już jako taki obraz dzięki obserwowaniu Castiela, to wolał jednak usłyszeć wszystko z jego ust. Poza tym, każda okazja jest dobra, by posłuchać nieco więcej tego wspaniałego głosu.

\- To było bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie – odparł. – Pierwszy raz ktoś mnie na coś takiego zaprosił.

\- Nie macie wieczerz w niebie? – spytał żartem.

\- Anioły nie jedzą w swojej prawdziwej formie – wyjaśnił całkowicie poważnie Castiel. - Tak czy inaczej, bardzo mi się podobało, Dean. Twoi rodzice, to naprawdę mili ludzie, gdy się ich bliżej pozna. Nawet twój ojciec się do mnie przekonał. Chętnie spotkałbym się jeszcze z nimi kiedyś.

\- To da się załatwić – powiedział, pamiętając o zaproszeniu mamy. – Poradziłeś sobie naprawdę świetnie, idealnie udawałeś człowieka. Pamiętałeś nawet o tym, by czasami zmieniać pozycje ciała, czy żeby się podrapać.

To były detale, ale bardzo ważne. Ludzie często się wiercą, poruszają. Robią wiele rzeczy, które są jednym z dowodów na to, że są ludźmi. Castiel, jako anioł, nie odczuwa potrzeby, by robić wiele z tych rzeczy. Mrugał i oddychał pewnie tylko dlatego, że tak mu nakazywało ciało, ale na pewno by się bez tego obszedł. Podobnie jak bez poruszania kończynami, by je rozprostować, czy drapania się. Robił jednak to wszystko, by nie wyglądać obco i nie przestraszyć jego rodziców. W biurze aż tak się nie kontrolował i potrafił siedzieć w bezruchu godzinami, ale na ten jeden dzień, zmienił swoje zachowanie.

\- Podpatrzyłem większość rzeczy u ciebie – wyznał. – Czasami przykładasz pięść do ust i tak ją trzymasz, gdy jesteś zdenerwowany. Albo pocierasz kciukiem żuchwę, gdy coś obserwujesz. Głównie mnie.

Dean zaczerwienił się, słysząc to ostatnie, choć bardzo mu schlebiało, że anioł wybrał go sobie na wzór. Wiedział to nie od dziś, ale i tak go to cieszyło.

\- Dobrze ci poszło – pochwalił znowu z uśmiechem.

Przez jakiś czas w biurze znów było cicho. Castiel powrócił do patrzenia przez okno, a Dean zajął się podrzuconymi aktami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak będzie aż do końca dnia, ale wtedy w najmniej spodziewanym momencie Kevin wpadł do biura jak burza. Był zdyszany, biegł tutaj.

\- Coś się stało, Kev? – zapytał Dean, patrząc na zasapanego dzieciaka. Troche dziwiła go jego obecność, Kevin rzadko wychodził ze swojej nory.

\- Bobby mnie przysyła – wyjaśnił. – Znaleźli kolejne ciała.

Wampir w końcu zaatakował. Dean już zaczynał się martwić, że wyniósł się z Chicago. Coś jednak zwróciło jego uwagę w wypowiedzi Kevina.

\- Powiedziałeś ciała?

\- Tak, dwa.

Do tej pory znajdywali tylko jedno. Czyżby wampir przesadził z postem i teraz nadrabiał?

\- Dzięki, Kevin. Masz adres?

\- Tak, um... moment. – Kevin zaczął sprawdzać wszystkie swoje kieszenie, aż w końcu wyciągnął z jednej kartkę. – Proszę.

\- Zbieraj się, Cas. Mamy robotę do wykonania.

Ich wampir musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, bo zabił niemal na widoku i nawet nie starał się ukryć zwłok. Policja była już na miejscu i obstawiła całą uliczkę, w której znajdowały się ciała. Dean i Castiel przyjechali na miejsce razem z technikami, którzy od razu zabrali się do roboty.

Ofiarami były dwie młode dziewczyny, starsze jednak od Anity – pierwszej ofiary. Wyglądały na studentki.

Dean i Castiel podeszli do ciał, by bliżej im się przyjrzeć, uważali przy tym jednak, by nie nadepnąć na coś ważnego. Obie dziewczyny miały rozszarpane gardła w sposób charakterystyczny dla wampira. Dziwne jednak było to, że krew nie została z nich całkowicie wyssana. Albo wampir został spłoszony podczas posiłku, albo nie jest jeszcze aż tak doświadczony w pożywianiu się i zwyczajnie nabałaganił. Krew wyciekła z ran na chodnik, tworząc sporej wielkości kałuże, które zmieszały się ze sobą.

\- Wyczuwasz coś? – zapytał anioła.

\- Tylko na ciałach – odparł Castiel. – Żadnych tropów.

To go nieco rozczarowało. Miał nadzieję na jakiś ślad.

Technicy dalej robili swoje, fotografowali, zbierali próbki. Dean starał się im za bardzo nie przeszkadzać, gdy okrążał powoli ciała. Jego uwagę zwróciły smugi krwi pozostawione na chodniku kawałek od zwłok. Podszedł do nich bliżej przyjrzał im się. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś czołgał się po ziemi. Któraś z ofiar?

\- Czy któraś z nich ma brud pod paznokciami albo są one złamane? – spytał jednego z techników, który właśnie oglądał ciało.

\- Nie. Idealny manicure – odparł mężczyzna. Jeśli Dean dobrze pamiętał, o imieniu Jack. – Nie broniły się, musiał je wziąć z zaskoczenia.

\- Była trzecia ofiara – powiedział Castiel, stając blisko Deana.

\- Tak, ale gdzie jest ciało?

Nie było go tutaj, inaczej już by je znaleziono. Przeszukano już nawet kontenery ze śmieciami i dalszą część uliczki, żadnych śladów trzeciego ciała.

\- Może je zabrał, by pożywić się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Albo postanowił stworzyć kolejnego wampira.

\- Agencie. – Do partnerów podszedł jeden z policjantów. – Naprzeciwko jest sklep z kamerami. Jedna zarejestrowała atak.

Nie trzeba ich było namawiać na ich obejrzenie. Szybko poszli we wskazane przez policjanta miejsce, do małego sklepiku z porcelaną. W środku byli już inni policjanci, przesłuchujący jakiegoś mężczyznę, najpewniej właściciela.

Zostali zaprowadzeni na zaplecze, gdzie na niewielkim telewizorze został wyświetlony obraz z kamery.

\- Przewinęliśmy ją do początku – wyjaśnił policjant, naciskając przycisk odtwarzania.

Po kilku sekundach od puszczenia, na ekranie pojawiły się trzy dziewczyny idące obok siebie ulicą. Skręciły w uliczkę, w której zginęły dwie z nich, przez moment nic się nie działo, aż nagle jedna z dziewczyn, czołgając się na brzuchu, próbowała wydostać się na otwartą ulicę. Kamera nie dawała idealnego widoku na uliczkę, widzieli tylko tułów dziewczyny, gdy ta próbowała ocalić życie. Udało jej się pokonać tylko kawałek, nim coś wciągnęło ją z powrotem. Dziewczyna zniknęła i nic więcej już się na ekranie nie pokazało, nawet samochód nie przejechał.

Policjant zatrzymał odtwarzanie, zegar zatrzymał się na godzinie 00:37.

\- Dalej nic już nie ma – powiedział im funkcjonariusz. – Nikt nie wyszedł z uliczki ani do niej nie wszedł aż do znalezienia ciał.

\- Kto je znalazł?

\- Miriam Murphy, jest na zewnątrz.

\- Co z wyjściem z uliczki? Nie ma tam kamer? – spytał Castiel.

\- Niestety nie. Ale przesłuchujemy ludzi i pytamy, czy nic nie zauważyli. Dzwonimy też po szpitalach, może dziewczyna wymknęła się swojemu oprawcy.

\- Dobra, róbcie to dalej i jak na coś natraficie, natychmiast nas poinformujcie.

\- Tak jest.

Dean i Castiel wyszli z powrotem na ulicę i przystanęli z boku, obserwując pracę na miejscu zbrodni.

\- Jaka jest szansa, że dziewczyna przeżyła? – zapytała anioła Dean.

\- Niewielka – odparł. – Złapał ją, drugi raz nie zamierzał jej wypuścić.

\- Zabił dwie dziewczyny. Jak on zmieścił w sobie tyle litrów krwi?

\- Mógł nie być sam. Może miał do pomocy innego wampira.

\- Dużo zmarnowali krwi.

\- Tak, też to zauważyłem. Może nie zdążył wypić całej, bo trzecia dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać.

\- To wyjaśnia wszystko. – Dean westchnął głęboko. – Naprawdę nic nie wyczuwasz?

Castiel zamknął oczy i skupił się. Przez cały ten czas Dean modlił się, by udało się znaleźć choćby najmniejszy ślad. Gdy anioł drgnął i po chwili przeszedł parę metrów, wydawało mu się, że mają trop, ale Castiel szybko się zatrzymał.

\- Przykro mi, Dean – powiedział, odwracając się do partnera. – Chciałbym móc pomóc.

\- W porządku, jakoś sobie poradzimy. – Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak. Wampir mógłby zabijać kolejną ofiarę codziennie, a to i tak nie przybliżyłoby ich do znalezienia go. Byli w kropce.

\- Jest szansa na znalezienie wampira – wyznał Castiel.

\- Teraz mi to mówisz?

\- Wcześniej nie brałem tego pod uwagę, jako że brakowało nam potrzebnego... narzędzia. Później je zdobyliśmy, ale wyślizgnęło nam się z rąk.

\- Do rzeczy.

\- Wampir może znaleźć gniazdo.

Wampir? Skąd oni mieliby wytrząsnąć wampira skorego do pomocy?

Dopiero po chwili do Deana dotarło, kogo Castiel miał na myśli. Zdziwiło go to, że zapomniał o wampiryzmie Benny'ego. Jak mógł zapomnieć coś takiego? To zmieniło przecież całe ich życie Widział zęby Benny'ego, a mimo to w jego podświadomości wciąż funkcjonował jako człowiek. Trudno było zapomnieć o przeszłości i pogodzić się z nową rzeczywistością.

\- Myślisz, że Benny nam pomoże? – zapytał. Chciał, by tak było, to mogła być ich jedyna szansa na znalezienie wampira.

\- Mnie raczej nie. Ale tobie na pewno. Jesteście przyjaciółmi.

Castiel nie odkrył niczego nowego. Benny zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, ale nie był pewny czy teraz po tym wszystkim, ta zasada dalej obowiązywała.

Zostawili miejsce zbrodni i pojechali do klubu, który był kryjówką Benny'ego. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mogli go szukać, nie znali innego, dlatego mieli nadzieję, że już powrócił do swojego schronienia.

Dean zaparkował Impalę nieco dalej od klubu, by nie spłoszyć Benny'ego dźwiękiem albo samym jej widokiem, gdyby dopiero miał tam przyjść. Weszli do środka, gdzie jak zwykle było ciemno. Castiel poprowadził ich do włącznika światła, ale nie zapalili go.

\- Benny?! – zawołał Dean, oświetlając pomieszczenie latarką. – Stary, jesteś tu?!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, klub był pusty.

\- Był tu niedawno – powiedział Castiel. – Wyczuwam jego obecność.

\- Może to dlatego, że często tu bywał.

\- Nie, to świeży ślad, tak jak na miejscu zbrodni. Nie doprowadzi mnie nigdzie, ale przynajmniej wiemy, że wciąż tu przychodzi.

Dean przykucnął przy lodówce z krwią i otworzył ją.

\- Krew wciąż tu jest i to sporo. Musimy na niego poczekać.

Usiedli pod ścianą, a zapaloną latarkę położyli pomiędzy sobą. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak długo przyjdzie im czekać na pojawienie się Benny'ego. Kilka godzin? Dzień? Tydzień? Po ostatnim ataku, Benny ewidentnie nie czuł się tu tak bezpiecznie, jak kiedyś i wpadał tu tylko po to, by się najeść. Jeśli miał gdzieś indziej kolejne zapasy, mogą się nie doczekać jego powrotu. Teoretycznie Castiel mógłby tu na niego czekać choćby i miesiąc, ale jego zapach mógłby zniechęcić Benny'ego nawet do wejścia tutaj. Nie wiadomo też było, czy i Deana nie będzie unikał.

Kiedy dowiedział się, że Benny żyje, ucieszył się, że wszystko wróci do normalności. Teraz nie był tego taki pewny. Nic już nie było takie samo, a oni nie mogli dalej być takimi przyjaciółmi, jak przed udawaną śmiercią. Benny bał się go skrzywdzić i uciekał przed nim. Nawet za kilka lat wciąż może się bać i nie chcieć, by było pomiędzy nimi tak, jak dawniej. Nie naraziłby Deana na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mógłby.

\- Wiesz co jest najlepsze w Bennym? – zapytał Castiela. Miał dość siedzenia w ciszy, czekając mogli porozmawiać.

\- Co takiego?

\- Jego lojalność. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak lojalnego. Nawet rodzice i Sam czasami mnie zawodzili, ale Benny? Nigdy.

\- Udało ci się znaleźć naprawdę dobrego przyjaciela. To rzadkość.

\- Dlatego tak bardzo mi go brakowało przez cały ten czas – wyznał. – Nadal mi go brakuje.

\- Żyje.

\- Ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Benny jest wampirem, to co było pomiędzy nami już nigdy nie wróci. – Dean zaśmiał się. – Gadam jak kobieta porzucona przez kochanka.

\- Ubolewasz nad stratą przyjaciela, to normalne – zapewnił Castiel.

\- To zabawne, że teraz odczuwam tę stratę bardziej, niż gdy byłem przekonany, że Benny nie żyje.

\- Wtedy nie miałeś już żadnej nadziei, teraz ją masz. – Castiel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wciąż wierzysz, że twoja przyjaźń z Bennym może wrócić do normalności.

\- Czy to możliwe? – spytał. – Można wyleczyć wampira?

\- Tak. – Dean wstrzymał oddech. – Ale dla Benny'ego jest już za późno. Napił się ludzkiej krwi. Jeszcze przed tym istniała szansa na jego uzdrowienie, ale teraz nie ma już żadnej.

Dean uśmiechnął się smutno i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Moja ostatnia nadzieja właśnie poszła się jebać – stwierdził.

\- Przykro mi Dean. Gdybym mógł coś zrobić, wyleczyłbym Benny'ego.

\- Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina. Przynajmniej już nie muszę się łudzić, że jeszcze jest jakaś szansa.

\- Nawet jeśli jej nie ma, nie pozwól, by to cię powstrzymało. Benny może być teraz wampirem, może i jest przerażony tym, że stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenie, ale to da się jeszcze naprawić. Benny potrzebuje po prostu czasu, by całkowicie zapanować nad sobą. – Ręką Castiela powędrowała na jego dłoń, którą leżała swobodnie na kolanie. Dean stłumił w sobie chęć uściśnięcia jej. – Benny wciąż jest twoim przyjacielem. A ty jego. Wampiryzm nie jest aż tak wielką przeszkodą. To od was zależy, czy nią będzie.

\- Czy to nie ty przypadkiem mi mówiłeś, że Benny to groźna bestia?

\- Byłem... zaniepokojony tym, jak blisko był Benny zranienia cię – wyjaśnił Castiel, zabierając pospiesznie rękę. Dean omal nie przyciągnął jej z powrotem. – Nie znałem go też wtedy, nadal go nie znam, ale zdążyłem już przemyśleć sobie tę sprawę. Myliłem się. Benny nie jest groźną bestią, jest po prostu zagubiony wśród swoich instynktów. To przejdzie.

\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał Dean i dotknął swojej dłoni, którą wcześniej trzymał anioł. Wciąż była ciepła. – Naprawdę nie chcę, by to się tak skończyło.

\- Nie skończy – zapewnił go Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na partnera. Tym razem to on wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu po czym poklepał delikatnie.

\- Dzięki, Cas. Wiesz, nie tylko Benny jest dobrym przyjacielem.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.

Chociaż latarka nie dawała zbyt wiele światła, które ledwo co padało na ich twarze i tak się w siebie wpatrywali. Dean nie miał pojęcia jak długo by to robili, gdyby nie usłyszeli kroków.

Szybko zgasił latarkę i zamarł z Castielem w miejscu. Może to nie była najlepsza strategia, Benny mógł ich usłyszeć, ale jeśli to nie był on, to warto było poczekać, aż ten ktoś sam się ujawni.

Kroki ucichły nagle, by po chwili osoba w ciemnościach rzuciła się do ucieczki. To musiał być Benny, kto inny by uciekał?

\- Cas – szepnął Dean, chcąc kazać Castielowi gonić przyjaciela, ale gdy wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć anioła, tego już nie było. – Cholera.

Dean wstał i zapalił latarkę. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie Castiel i Benny siłowali się w progu. Wyglądało to naprawdę groźnie, Benny niemal rzucał się aniołowi do gardła. Przez moment Dean miał nawet wrażenie, że mu się to uda, ale wtedy zauważył, że Castiel ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Trzymał go mocno i pewnie, ręce mu nawet nie drżały, gdy wampir się szarpał. Niepokojące jednak było to, że Benny chciał zrobić Castielowi krzywdę, podczas gdy ten próbował go tylko zatrzymać w klubie i nie okazywał agresji.

\- Benny, przestań! – krzyknął Dean, podbiegając do nich.

Benny momentalnie odskoczył od Castiela, który nawet nie próbował go przy sobie zatrzymać. Anioł zamkną drzwi do klubu, ale nie ruszył się od nich, by nie pozostawić żadnej drogi ucieczki. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, Castiel ze spokojem, a Benny z furią w oczach. Wciąż miał na wierzchu kły, choć nie groziło mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Po co wróciliście? – wycedził przez zęby, nie spuszczając oczu z anioła.

\- Chcemy tylko pogadać – powiedział Dean. – Przestań się zachowywać, jakbyśmy mieli cię zabić.

\- Tobie ufam, ale nie jemu.

\- Castiel nie zrobi ci krzywdy – zapewnił i podszedł do przyjaciela. Benny wzdrygnął się i odsunął.

\- Nie podchodź. Nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Dlaczego? Bo możesz mnie ugryźć? – spytał, znowu robiąc krok w stronę Benny'ego. – Wyczułeś moją krew, nic dziwnego, że omal nie dostałeś kociokwiku.

\- Nie żartuj sobie z tego, Dean. – Benny w końcu wyglądał jak człowiek, a nie złakniona krwi bestia, ale nadal był spięty i gotowy do ucieczki. – Mogłem cię zabić. Nadal mogę.

\- Powodzenia. Jestem pewny, że Castiel jest szybszy od ciebie, co zresztą już udowodnił.

\- To wciąż mnie nie uspokaja.

\- Obiecam się nie skaleczyć, słowo harcerza.

Powoli, Benny rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie i pozwolił Deanowi się zbliżyć. Przyjaciele uścisnęli się, tymczasem Castiel ponownie otworzył drzwi, będąc już pewnym, że nie szykuje się na żadną ucieczkę.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteście? – zapytał znowu Benny, wymijając Deana i idąc w głąb klubu.

\- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy – odpowiedział Castiel. – Dean potrzebuje.

Benny podszedł do skrzynki z bezpiecznikami i włączył prąd w całym pomieszczeniu, choć takie nagłe zapalenie go sprawiło mu ból. Zasłaniając oczy, usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, które walały się w około.

\- Z czym potrzebujecie mojej pomocy?

\- W odnalezieniu gniazda wampirów.

Benny spojrzał na Castiela wściekły.

\- Chcesz go zaprowadzić do gniazda? – spytał i wskazał na Deana.

\- Musimy zakończyć morderstwa w Chicago – wyjaśnił anioł. – Nie mamy żadnego tropu, ale wampir może nas zaprowadzić do gniazda.

\- Nie narazisz Deana na coś takiego. – Benny wstał i jak na zawołanie razem z Castielem zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, ignorując kompletnie Deana. Zachowywali się jak para napuszonych kogutów, które ktoś zmusił do dzielenia jednego kurnika.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić.

\- Możesz sobie być aniołem, ale nie masz oczu dookoła głowy.

\- Jestem w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

\- Na litość boską, ja tu stoję! – krzyknął Dean, przerywając tę farsę. Miał dość słuchania o tym, jak to trzeba go chronić, zwłaszcza że to nie była prawda. – Benny, to dla nas ważne. Giną kolejni ludzie, a my nie możemy złapać wampira. Tylko ty możesz nam pomóc.

\- Doskonały aniołek nie potrafi? – zapytał z kpiną Benny.

\- Przestań go prowokować, widzisz, żeby on robił to samo?

Benny spojrzał na Castiela, który zachowywał dystans i nawet nie wyglądał, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę. Od ostatniego razu bardzo zmienił swoje nastawienie, było bardziej neutralne.

\- Nie zaprowadzę was do gniazda.

\- Któryś z tamtejszych wampirów jest tym, który cię przemienił – odezwał się Castiel. – Musiał cię zabrać do gniazda, wiesz gdzie jest, a nawet jeśli nie, wciąż możesz je odnaleźć.

\- Ale tego nie zrobię.

\- Benny...

\- Nie zrobię, tego, Dean – postanowił.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, więcej ludzi zginie – przypomniał mu anioł. – Jedną z ofiar była nastolatka, dziś w nocy zginęły trzy młode kobiety. Kto wie, ile innych osób zginęło, ale nikt tego nie zgłosił albo nie odnaleziono ciał.

\- Rozumiem to wszystko. Ale moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi nie.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz nam pomóc? – zapytał Dean. Nie rozumiał tego, Benny wpadł bez powodu w panikę.

\- Nie przepadam za moim ojcem – odparł. – Nie chcę tam wracać, ale nie mógłbym cię tam zostawić samego.

\- Nie będę sam. Cas mi pomoże, mogę też wziąć Sama i Gartha, wiedzą, co jest grane – przekonywał dalej. – Ty nie musisz tam wracać, po prostu powiedz nam, gdzie to jest.

Benny pokręcił głową, po raz kolejny odmawiając.

\- Nie mogę. Chciałbym, ale nie mogę.

\- Benny...

\- Pamiętasz co się stało tamtego dnia, kiedy zginąłem? – przerwał mu szybko Benny.

Deana zdziwiła ta zmiana tematu.

\- Nie. Mój mózg chyba próbował to wykasować. Pamiętam tylko przebłyski.

\- Ja pamiętam wszystko. I to nie jest miłe wspomnienie.

xxx

To będzie proste, na pewno. Benny powtarzał to sobie, gdy razem z Deanem weszli do budynku, w którym ukrywał się ścigany przez nich przestępca. Powinni zaczekać na wsparcie, ale Dean przekonał go, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Kto wie ile musieliby czekać, w między czasie ten drań mógłby się im wymknąć.

Rozdzielili się w środku, Dean wziął pierwsze piętro, on drugie. W domu panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko przez ich kroki. Już po chwili jednak Benny przestał słyszeć partnera.

Sprawdzał każdy pokój po kolei. Niektóre miały więcej wejść niż inne, budynek był dość duży i można się było w nim zgubić. Albo dobrze schować.

Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, szedł dalej. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego stopami z każdym krokiem, to miejsce przyprawiało go o dreszcze, wyglądało na porzucone.

Przed sobą miał kolejne drzwi. Uchylił je i ostrożnie wszedł do środka, oglądając się na wszystkie strony. Pusto, na wprost znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Chciał ruszyć w ich stronę, ale nim zdążył chociażby unieść nogę, podłoga zaskrzypiała tuż za nim.

Odwrócił się szybko, nawet nie oczekując, że to Dean. Gdyby to był on, dostałby od niego wcześniej jakiś znak, cokolwiek.

\- Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał, mierząc do nieznajomego mężczyzny z pistoletu. Nie był to ten sam, którego ścigali. Był wysoki, mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co Dean, ale dużo chudszy i mniej umięśniony. Miał czarne, potargane włosy, niebieskie oczy i duży zarost na twarzy. Nie robił nic, po prostu stał w miejscu i patrzył, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu nie podobało się Benny'emu. Mężczyzna wyglądał na głodnego.

\- Nie jesteś tu sam – powiedział nieznajomy. – Gdzie twój przyjaciel?

\- Nie twój interes. – Nie zamierzał wydać położenia Deana i narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując ciszę.

\- Jest na dole – wyszeptał, jakby w zdumieniu. – Jak dużo czasu mu zajmie, nim tu dotrze?

\- Pytałem, kim jesteś – powtórzył, kładąc palec na spuście. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna, jeśli będzie trzeba, strzeli.

Mężczyzna znów na niego spojrzał, uśmiechając się przy tym. To nie był jednak zwykły uśmiech. Benny wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył długie kły wystające nieznajomemu z ust.

Bardzo powoli, mężczyzna uniósł nadgarstek do twarzy i wgryzł się w niego. Benny był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Nagle, mężczyzna rzucił się w jego stronę. Benny nie zdążył strzelić, został przyparty do ściany i zaraz potem krwawiący nadgarstek znalazł się na jego ustach. Usiłował się wyrwać, nie mógł dopuścić do połknięcia krwi, kto wie, czym był zarażony ten świr. Na nic się jednak zdał jego opór, mężczyzna złapał go za gardło i zaczął podduszać. Benny mimowolnie otworzył usta, a krew dostała się do środka. Ucisk na gardle nieco zelżał i po raz kolejny instynkt okazał się silniejszy. Połknął ślinę razem z krwią, a gdy tylko to zrobił, mężczyzna puścił go.

Benny złapał się za gardło i osunął po ścianie na podłogę. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby coś wypalało go od środka. Zaczął kasłać, starając się pozbyć krwi z ust, ale to było na nic. Połknął już ją, pewnie czymś się zaraził. Ale jaki wirus działał tak szybko?

\- To było zbyt proste – usłyszał głos mężczyzny. Wciąż trzymając się za gardło, spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że ten trzyma jego broń.

\- Co ty...

Nie udało mu się dokończyć, bo mężczyzna strzelił do niego trzy razy w pierś. Benny poczuł przeszywający ból, gdy kule trafiły w jego ciało. Instynktownie chciał złapać się za rany i zatamować krwawienie, ale powstrzymał się, gdy usłyszał kroki biegnącej osoby. Dean. Nie, ten drań zabije także i jego, nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Starał się zachować świadomość, choć przychodziło mu to z trudem. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, ale był w stanie jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Dean wbiega do pokoju, a chwilę później mężczyzna rzuca się także na niego.

Chciał krzyczeć, zrobić coś, ale był bezsilny. Mógł tylko patrzeć.

xxx

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie był nawet pewny, czy jest w stanie się odezwać. W końcu po tak długim czasie dowiedział się, co się naprawdę stało tamtego dnia. Brakujące fragmenty układani znalazł swoje miejsce, zapełniły luki w jego umyśle. Zawsze sądził, że gdy wszystko w końcu będzie jasne, to poczuje się lepiej. Wcale tak nie było, a nawet czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Wcześniej obwiniał się o śmierć Benny'ego, ale nawet ona byłaby lepsza, niż życie jako wampir. To przez niego przyjaciel został zamieniony w potwora. To on skazał go na dalsze życie z porzuceniem poprzedniego. Nie mógł winić nikogo innego, tylko siebie. Gdyby nie naciskał, by wejść do budynku bez wsparcia, nic takiego by się nie stało. To była jego wina. Jakby tego mało, ruszył na ratunek kompletnie bez planu i jeszcze bardzie wszystko zniszczył. Gdyby był rozsądniejszy i nie dał się ogłuszyć, Benny nie przechodziłby przez to sam. Nadal byłby wampirem, ale po poznaniu Castiela przynajmniej wiedzieliby, jak to odkręcić. Teraz było już za późno i Dean nienawidził się za to.

\- Dean, nawet nie waż się za to obwiniać – powiedział Benny. – To nie była twoja wina.

Przytaknął, ale tylko dla świętego spokoju. Nie chciał słuchać gadek o tym, jak to nie jest winny, skoro doskonale wiedział, że był.

\- Pamiętam, że po tym jak ten sukinsyn mnie ogłuszył, to szybko odzyskałem przytomność – powiedział Dean. – Niemal natychmiast. Zobaczyłem, że pochylił się nad tobą z jakiegoś powodu. Uznałem, że jeszcze wtedy żyłeś.

\- Byłem przytomny. Przekazał mi wiadomość. Powiedział, że niedługo się zobaczymy i wstrzyknął mi krew nieboszczyka, żebym był dla ludzi martwy.

\- A potem przyjechało wsparcie, a ja znów straciłem przytomność – dodał Dean. – Co się stało potem?

Benny spojrzał na Castiela, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, a potem znowu na Deana.

Obudził się w domu pogrzebowym. Leżał w trumnie przygotowanej do pochówku. Bolały go oczy, światło było zbyt silne. Bolały go uszy, miał wrażenie, że ktoś hałasuje mu tuż obok nich. Masa dźwięków mieszała się ze sobą, nie potrafił rozróżnić większości. Na pewno słyszał kroki, warkot silnika samochodowego i coś, co brzmiało jak bicie serc. Nie jednego, ale kilkunastu. Łomotały tak głośno, jakby znajdowały się w jego głowie.

Złapał się za uszy, chcąc odciąć się od wszelkich dźwięków, ale wciąż je słyszał. Czuł, że zaraz zwariuje. W panice szybko wyskoczył z trumny, strącając ją na ziemię. Huk był ogłuszający, zupełnie jakby tuż obok wybuchła bomba. Benny jęknął i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął dłonie do uszu.

Chciał stąd uciec, od tych hałasów i oślepiającego światła, ale nie wiedział, gdzie idzie. Zataczał się, próbując znaleźć wyjście, aż w końcu ktoś złapał go i odsłonił jedno z uszu.

\- Słuchaj uważnie – usłyszał. To był szept, ale teraz brzmiał niemal jak krzyk. – Musisz pójść ze mną. Pokażę ci, jak żyć.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? – zapytał spanikowany.

\- Nie jesteś już człowiekiem. Jesteś wampirem, zabieram cię do domu.

Benny przytaknął. Był w takim stanie, że zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle tylko uciec od wszechogarniającego go hałasu.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił go mężczyzna. Benny rozpoznał jego głos, to był ten sam, którego spotkał w tamtym domu. Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Chciał ciszy, a ten ktoś mógł mu ją dać.

Nie wyszli od razu. Mężczyzna musiał jeszcze włożyć do trumny inne ciało i zamknąć ją. Dopiero wtedy opuścili dom pogrzebowy. Do tego czasu Benny poczuł się lepiej. Na tyle lepiej, że udało mu się jeszcze uczestniczyć w pogrzebie. Musiał zobaczyć Deana i upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył go całego i zdrowego w obecności Sama i innych kolegów z pracy.

xxx

\- Widziałem cię wtedy po raz ostatni – wyznał. – Potem już się ukrywałem, starając się zapanować nad głodem. Mój stwórca zaprowadził mnie do gniazda i wyjaśnił wszystko. Gdy było to już dla mnie jasne, uciekłem. Nie zamierzałem żyć z człowiekiem, który zniszczył mi życie. Nie spodobało mu się to. Od tego czasu próbuje mnie znaleźć, ale jednego wampira znaleźć trudniej niż całe stado.

\- Rozumiem to, Benny – powiedział Dean. – Rozumiem twoją niechęć do powrotu w to miejsce, rozumiem twój strach o moje życie, ale ja i Castiel musimy tam pójść. Od tego zależy ludzkie życie.

\- Przykro mi Dean. – Benny uśmiechnął się z żalem i minął ich. Wiedzieli, że nie wyszedł z klubu, tylko zszedł na niższe piętro. Dean nie zamierzał za nim iść, wiedział, że go nie przekona. Był tym rozczarowany. Oczekiwał, że Benny im pomoże.

\- Poszukajmy na własną rękę – zdecydował.

Razem z Castielem spędził następnych kilka godzin na jeździe po mieście i szukaniu jakichś opuszczonych budynków, które świetnie sprawdziłyby się jako kryjówką dla wampira. Miasto było jednak zbyt duże i szybko ich pokonało. Wrócili do biura z niczym, zawiedzeni, że im się nie udało.

Odbębnili na miejscu procedury, wszystko to, co powinni zrobić po powrocie z miejsca zbrodni. Nim się z tym uwinęli, nadszedł koniec służby.

\- Masz ochotę na piwo? – spytał Dean. – Ty, ja i Sammy możemy się razem upić.

\- Jutro oczekują nas w pracy, nie powinniśmy pić.

\- Mam to gdzieś.

Był w podłym humorze, a piwo na pewno mu pomoże.

\- W porządku.

Pojechali do mieszkania Deana, gdzie panowała kompletna cisza. W pierwszej chwili Dean pomyślał, że coś się stało Samowi, że został porwany albo wydarzyło się jeszcze coś gorszego, ale po chwili znalazł na szafce przy drzwiach kartkę od brata. Poszedł na randkę z Sarą i zamierzał wrócić późno albo dopiero rano. Deanowi było to nawet na rękę, przynajmniej dostał okazję spędzenia z Castielem trochę czasu sam na sam. Zwłaszcza teraz tego potrzebował, po tym jak Benny go zawiódł.

\- Nie pojmuję tego – powiedział, podając Castielowi jedno piwo, które przyniósł z lodówki. Usiedli obaj na kanapie, ale nie włączyli telewizora. – Naprawdę myślałem, że Benny nam pomoże. Spodziewałem się, że będzie się stawiał, ale nie sądziłem, że całkiem odmówi pomocy. I jeszcze te uzupełnione wspomnienia.

Dean pociągnął spory łyk z butelki, ale to było za mało, by uciszyć żal i poczucie winy, które czuł w środku.

\- Nie bądź dla niego taki surowy – powiedział Castiel. – Powrót do gniazda musi być dla niego bardzo ciężki. Nie prosił się o to życie.

\- Wiem, bo to ja mu je zgotowałem.

\- Nie. – Castiel zabrał mu butelkę i razem ze swoją odstawił na stolik. – To nie była twoja wina, Dean. Nic z tego nią nie było.

\- To ja nalegałem, by wejść bez wsparcia – przypomniał mu. – Gdybym tego nie zrobił, Benny nie zmieniłby się w wampira.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Może wampir to zaplanował, może polował na Benny'ego już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Daj spokój.

\- Nie dam. – Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, gdy podniósł głos. – Nie mogłeś niczego przewidzieć, Dean. Wierzyłeś, że jesteście bezpieczni, czułeś to.

\- I się pomyliłem.

\- Bo nie spodziewałeś się znaleźć w tym budynku wampira. Nawet nie wiedziałeś wtedy, że one istnieją.

\- To nie umniejsza mojej winy – upierał się dalej. Musiał być winny. Jeśli nie on, to kto?

\- Nikt.

\- Miałeś nie czytać mi już w myślach.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. – Castiel spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i znów złapał za rękę, tak jak wtedy w klubie. – Troszczę się o ciebie, Dean. Może nawet bardziej niż powinienem.

Castiel pospiesznie zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zabrał rękę. Dean nigdy nie widział go tak zawstydzonego i przerażonego jednocześnie. Czego się bał? Jego reakcji na te słowa? Ale to znaczyło, że to co widział wtedy w rodzinnym mieście, nie było przewidzeniem. To co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi w walentynki nie było skończone, wprost przeciwnie. Castiel bał się swoich słów bo wiedział, że wskazują na coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. A Dean właśnie się o tym dowiedział. Byli tacy głupi.

Chociaż wszystko wskazywało na jedno, Dean starał się jeszcze nie cieszyć. Wciąż potrzebował potwierdzenia. Musiał mieć pewność.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie musiał tłumaczyć, o co pytał, wiedział, że Castiel się zorientuje albo przeczyta mu to w myślach. I tym razem, nie miał żadnych obiekcji.

Anioł spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

\- Przepraszam, Dean – powiedział. – Nie chciałem, by tak to wyszło. Chciałem zostać, aż się obudzisz, ale wrócił Sam i uciekłem. Potem, gdy chciałem z tobą porozmawiać zobaczyłem u ciebie żal. Powinienem był się domyślić, czym był spowodowany, ale nie chciałem czytać ci w myślach.

Boże byli takimi idiotami. Czemu nie mogli rozmawiać jak normalni ludzie?

Te słowa napełniły Deana ulgą. To wszystko to było tylko nieporozumienie, nic więcej. Nie doszłoby do niego, gdyby zachowywali się jak dorośli, ale cóż, stało się. Wina leżała po obu stronach, obaj postanowili nie rozmawiać na temat tamtej nocy, zamiast go poruszyć. Przez to obaj źle zinterpretowali swoje uczucia jak dowód na to, że uznali ten seks za błąd, choć w rzeczywistości było na odwrót.

\- W porządku. – Naprawdę się nie gniewał. Odczuwał ulgę i radość, ale nie gniew. Wszystko było w porządku, tylko to się liczyło.

\- Wybaczysz mi, Dean? – Castiel dalej nie był pewny tego, jak to się wszystko skończy.

\- Tak, oczywiście – zapewnił. – Wiesz, chyba powinniśmy częściej rozmawiać, a mniej bać się naszych reakcji – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- No to chyba między nami dobrze?

\- Tak.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, kto pocałował kogo jako pierwszy. Wiedział tylko, że to zrobili i było to nawet lepsze uczucie, niż ostatnim razem.

Przenieśli się do sypialni Deana, gdzie Castiel szybko rozebrał ich obu. Tym razem zamienili się rolami.

Przygotował anioła, położyli się obaj na boku i wtedy wszedł w Castiela. Omal wtedy nie doszedł, choć doznania fizyczne nie różniły się zbytnio od seksu z kobieta. Ale to nie o ciało chodziło, ale o umysł. To nie była przypadkowa randka z baru, z którą nie miał żadnej emocjonalnej więzi. To był Castiel, który stał się dla niego praktycznie całym życiem. Seks z nim nie mógł być więc taki sam, jak każdy inny. Z pewnością był wyjątkowy. Dean od dawna nie czuł się tak wspaniale kochając się z kimś. Odczuwał coraz większą euforię z każdym ruchem jaki wykonywał i z każdym jękiem, jaki wydobywał z siebie Castiel. To było zbyt dobre, lepsze niż za pierwszym razem.

Przez cały czas trzymał anioła za rękę, a ten ściskał ją, ale niezbyt mocno. Dean wtulał twarz w jego kark, dysząc i pojękując z rozkoszy. Nie wytrzyma długo, wiedział, że nie.

\- Cas – wyszeptał, nasilając ruchy. Czuł już znajomy ucisk w podbrzuszu, który z każdym ruchem był coraz lepiej wyczuwalny.

\- Jestem tu, Dean – odparł anioł. – Jestem.

Dean nie wytrzymał dłużej. Ścisnął mocno dłoń Castiela i wraz z ostatnim ruchem doszedł wewnątrz niego, niemal tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Przez moment dociskał jeszcze desperacko razem ich biodra, by dodatkowo zwiększyć przyjemność, ale szybko opuściły go siły.

Dysząc, wyszedł z anioła, który również doszedł, choć nie wiedział kiedy. Przewrócili się na plecy i ułożyli blisko siebie, zresztą nie mogli zrobić nic innego, łóżko było zbyt małe. Castiel niemal natychmiast ułożył głowę na jego piersi i westchnął zadowolony, przeciągając się. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten ruch.

\- Czy ty się w ogóle zmęczyłeś? – zapytał, obejmując go ramieniem.

\- Nie bardzo. Dałbym radę zrobić to jeszcze raz – wyznał.

\- Ja nie. – Może gdyby się uparł i odczekał chwilę, ale nie miał tak naprawdę na to ochoty. Wystarczył mu jeden raz.

Leżeli w ciszy. Dean był na pograniczu snu, ale nie chciał zamykać oczu. Bał się, że gdy to zrobi, to Castiel zniknie tak jak ostatnio. Póki co anioł był u jego boku i obrysowywał palcem tatuaż na jego piersi.

\- Czemu go sobie zrobiłeś? – spytał nagle.

\- Zrobiłem go razem z Samem. Mamy je w tym samym miejscu. Taka braterska solidarność.

\- Czemu akurat ten wzór?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spodobał nam się.

\- Dobry wybór. Ten tatuaż chroni przed opętaniem.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wielkiego znaczenia do tego symbolu. Wiedział, że niektórzy widzą w nim coś związanego z czarną magią, ale nigdy nie wierzył w te bzdury.

\- Tak. Jesteś bezpieczny, żaden demon cię nie opęta tak długo, jak masz ten symbol.

\- A co z aniołami?

\- Anioły proszą o pozwolenie. Możesz odmówić, nie potrzebujesz symbolu.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, skoro część twojego rodzeństwa to dupki.

\- Miałeś pecha poznać tylko Uriela. Inni są milsi.

\- Milsi niż ty?

\- Nie wiem. Ty musisz ocenić.

\- Nie teraz – mruknął i w końcu pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu. Obrócił się i wtulił twarz we włosy Castiela. – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

Nie spodziewał się znaleźć anioła rano, ale gdy tylko się obudził, pierwsze co zobaczył, to jego błękitne oczy. Castiel nie uciekł albo to wszystko było snem.

\- Hej – przywitał się z nim szeptem. Jego głos jeszcze nie był w najlepszej formie po nocy.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean. Dobrze spałeś?

\- Tak – odparł i spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, które leżały pomiędzy nimi. – Ty pewnie nie spałeś?

\- Nie potrzebuję snu. Patrzyłem na ciebie.

\- To straszne.

\- Jeśli chcesz, przestanę to robić.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny.

Dean uśmiechnął się i ponownie zamknął oczy, chcąc dalej iść spać, choć był doskonale świadom, że niedługo będzie musiał wstać do pracy. Dlaczego ta noc nie mogła się przytrafić, gdy obaj mieliby wolne? Wtedy mógłby spędzić z Castielem cały dzień w łóżku i sprawdzić jego wytrzymałość, którą tak się chwalił. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby nie praca, nic by z jego planu nie wyszło. A to wszystko przez to, że usłyszał dźwięk talerzy wyciąganych z szafki w kuchni.

\- Lepiej już pójdę – wyszeptał Castiel. – Sam jest w domu już od pół godziny.

\- Nie uciekłeś.

\- Nie chciałem znowu cię zostawiać.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

\- Okej.

Już po chwili Castiel nie było obok niego, tak samo jak ciuchów na podłodze. Dean został sam, ale mimo to nie zepsuło to jego dobrego humoru. W końcu zobaczy anioła najpóźniej za godzinę i nie będzie się już musiał przejmować, czy coś pomiędzy nimi będzie. Już było.


	29. Piekna i Bestia, z naciskiem na Bestia

Dean bardzo rzadko spieszył się do biura Bobby'ego, z reguły nie miał ku temu powodów. Jeśli już był wzywany, to nie w ważnej sprawie, więc pośpiech nie był potrzebny. Tym razem było inaczej. Szef co prawda go nie wzywał, ale dla niego to była bardzo ważna sprawa, którą musiał załatwić jak najszybciej. Chodziło o morderstwa dokonywane przez wampira. Śledztwo znowu stanęło w martwym punkcie, on i Castiel nie mogli zrobić nic, co by je przyspieszyło. Nie poszli znowu prosić Benny'ego o pomoc, Dean chciał mu dać trochę czasu, by mógł przemyśleć sprawę. Może wtedy będzie bardziej skłonny, by zaprowadzić ich do gniazda. Do tego czasu trzeba było się czymś zająć, w tym właśnie celu Dean udawał się do Bobby'ego. Miał nadzieję na jakieś śledztwo, które mogłoby im zająć do pięciu dni. Tyle powinno wystarczyć, by Benny się namyślił, a oni do tego czasu nie wynudzą się w biurze.

Zostawił Castiela w ich gabinecie, a sam poszedł do szefa. Miał nadzieję, że nie ma innych gości. Na szczęście jednak Bobby był sam w biurze, ale rozmawiał przez telefon. Dał znać Deanowi, by usiadł i chwilę zaczekał. Dopiero po kilku minutach odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na podwładnego.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nowej sprawy – odparł Dean, niezrażony tonem szefa. To nie było nic nowego, Bobby był na co dzień nieco gburowaty.

\- Tak? A kiedy w końcu złapiecie tę pijawkę? Wiesz jak długo już ją łapiecie?

\- Pracujemy nad tym – zapewnił. Gdyby Bobby był świadomy tego, że anioły grzebią mu w mózgu, łatwiej byłoby się Deanowi tłumaczyć z niepowodzenia.

\- Lepiej znajdźcie go szybko, prasa zaczyna nam się dobierać do tyłków.

\- Przecież nie współpracujemy z nimi.

\- Nie, ale zrobić zdjęcia miejsc zbrodni i wypytać kilku głupich gliniarzy o szczegóły, to żadna sztuka. Prasa wie, że zabójca pozbawia ofiary krwi. Wiesz jak go nazwali?

\- Wampir z Chicago? – zażartował. To było najgłupszy przydomek z możliwych, nawet jeśli bardzo prawdziwy.

\- Byłbyś świetnym dziennikarzem. – Bobby rzucił mu gazetę, jakąś mało znaną, zapewne z niewielkim nakładem, gdzie na pierwszej stronie znajdował się nagłówek: Kolejne ofiary Wampira z Chicago.

\- To są jakieś jaja – stwierdził Dean, czytając kawałek artykułu. Był w nim opis niedawnej zbrodni wampira.

\- Chciałbym. Dlatego złapcie mi tę pijawkę jak najszybciej.

\- Zrobimy to, Bobby, już niedługo – zapewnił. – Potrzebujemy tylko jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- W czasie kolejnego śledztwa niewiele zrobicie w sprawie pijawki.

\- Możesz przestać go tak nazywać? – poprosił Dean.

\- Wolisz wampir?

\- Wolę popierdoleniec.

\- Chwytliwe – przyznał Bobby. – Dobra, Neeson, dostaniecie nowe śledztwo. Daj mi chwilę.

Dean rozparł się wygodnie na krześle i patrzył, jak Bobby szuka dla nich czegoś ciekawego do roboty. Wydawało się, że trwało to wieku, kiedy w końcu wziął do ręki teczkę z aktami.

\- To się nada. Morderstwo w New Jersey, ofiara została...

Bobby przerwał nagle i odłożył akta z powrotem na biurko. Dean zaniepokoił się. To nie było normalne zachowanie szefa, nigdy tak nie przerywał w pół słowa. Coś było nie tak, w dodatku jego oczy wydawały się zamglone, a on sam wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Bobby?

Był gotowy wołać już Castiela, gdy Bobby powrócił do siebie.

\- Zaraz coś dla was znajdę – powiedział, jakby wcześniej już tego nie robił. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał, co się działo przed chwilą. To mogła być tylko sprawka aniołów. Tylko one posiadały odpowiednie umiejętności, by czegoś takiego dokonać. Miało to zresztą sens. Bobby pewnie chciał im dać normalne morderstwo popełnione przez człowieka, więc anioły szybko zmieniły jego myśl. Już wcześniej grzebanie w mózgu wydawało mu się przerażające, ale teraz, gdy był tego świadkiem, przeraził się jeszcze bardziej. Będzie musiał powiedzieć Castielowi, by pilnował sowich kumpli w niebie i przekazał im, że Dean Winchester nie życzy sobie żadnego majstrowanie w głowie. Może to zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo.

Bobby w końcu podał mu jakiś świstek papieru, który okazał się faksem.

\- To przyszło dzisiaj rano – wyjaśnił. – Poprosili nas o pomoc w sprawie zachorowań dzieci w Grand Island w Nebrasce.

Dean spojrzał na wydruk, który zawierał niewiele informacji. Tylko tyle, że pięcioro dzieci zachorowało i nikt do końca nie wiedział, na co dokładnie. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu stwierdziłby, że to robota dla kogoś od chorób zakaźnych, ale jeśli Bobby mu to dawał, nie miał wątpliwości, że we wszystko zamieszane jest coś nadnaturalnego.

\- Biorę – powiedział, wstając z krzesła. – Zaraz zabieram Casa i jedziemy.

\- Uwińcie się z tym szybko i złapcie pijawkę.

\- Popierdolca – poprawił.

\- Wynoś się.

Dean zaśmiał się i szybko opuścił biuro szefa, by powiedzieć o wszystkim Castielowi. Anioł ucieszył się z nowej sprawy i po szybkim spakowaniu rzeczy, partnerzy wyruszyli w drogę. Przez cały czas, kiedy prowadził, Dean zerkał na Castiela, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny. To co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi poprzedniego dnia, niewiele zmieniło w ich życiu. Nie zaczęli nagle okazywać sobie czułości na oczach ludzi, Dean nawet nie nazwał konkretnie ich relacji. Nie byli chłopakami, czy kochankami, po prostu... byli. To wciąż było dla nich nowe terytorium, zwłaszcza dla niego. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że to wszystko trwało niezbyt długo i dopiero oswajał się z tym, że Castiel nie zamierza już więcej uciekać.

Nie rozmawiali jeszcze ze sobą o tym, obaj nie czuli takiej potrzeby. Dean nawet się trochę obawiał, że jeśli poruszy ten temat, to zaraz wszystko się zepsuje. Dlatego wolał poczekać i zobaczyć, co się jeszcze wydarzy między nimi. Zwlekanie z rozmową i jej unikanie było nieco głupie, ale na razie nie spowodowało żadnych szkód i nic ich nie zapowiadało. Rozmawiali normalnie, nie unikali swoich spojrzeń, nie ukrywali nic przed sobą, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich przypadków. W zasadzie, nigdy nie byli ze sobą bardziej szczerzy, nawet jeśli nie mówili o swoich relacjach. Dean przypuszczał, że Castiel, tak jak on sam, jeszcze nawet dokładnie nie wiedział, co do siebie czują. I to było w porządku. Mieli czas na wolne zapoznawanie się z tym wszystkim. Chciał doświadczyć tego wszystkiego, co oferował związek z mężczyzną, a czy był lepszy sposób, niż wspólne jego poznawanie?

Pomimo, że minęła zaledwie doba, Deanowi już podobało się to, jak wszystko się rozwijało. Powoli, bez pośpiechu. Podobało mu się to, jak Castiel bez strachu patrzył na niego z zauroczeniem, jak dotknął go delikatnie, gdy szli do samochodu. To były takie drobne gesty, a znaczyły dla niego tak wiele. Nie czuł nawet szczególnej potrzeby, by pocałować anioła, czy znowu się z nim przespać, wystarczyło to, co mieli teraz. Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości dojdzie do tych gestów coś więcej, bo chociaż uprawiali już seks dwa razy, czuli się bardzo niepewnie w nowej sytuacji i dopiero badali ją kroczek po kroczku. Na pocałunki i kolejny seks jeszcze przyjdzie pora, kiedy obaj będą się czuli pewnie i komfortowo w swojej nowej relacji. Zwłaszcza, że nie byli do końca pewni, jak się mają zachowywać. Wstrzymywanie się było więc dobrym pomysłem na tę chwilę. Może przy najbliższej okazji pójdą na drugą randkę. Castiel jeszcze nie był nigdy w kinie.

Dojechali do Grand Island pod wieczór. Choć zbliżająca się noc nie była najlepszą porą, by zacząć dochodzenie, Dean zdecydował, że i tak powinni odwiedzić posterunek policji, który zajmował się sprawdzaniem, czy choroba dzieci to nie celowe zarażenie.

Na posterunku nie było dużo osób, policjanci wychodzili już do domów i zostawało tylko kilku oddelegowanych do nocnej zmiany. Na szczęście szef wciąż był w pracy i to on dał im akta prowadzonego śledztwa. Oprócz postępów, były tam też szczegóły choroby. Dean tylko rzucił na nie okiem. Osłabienie układu immunologicznego, utrata sił, brak apetytu, gorączka, dreszcze, bóle mięśni. Można by to było wziąć za jakąś odmianę grypy, ale gdyby tak było, lekarze już by się zorientowali, a anioły nie zainteresowałyby się tą sprawą. Musiało chodzić o coś innego.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ofiarą padały dzieci. Dean wiedział, że świat nie jest różowy i dzieci także stają się ofiarami morderstw, ale mimo wszystko za każdym razem, gdy z czymś takim się spotykał, wzbierał w nim gniew. Zwłaszcza gdy sprawca chwalił się tym, co zrobił. Miał wtedy ochotę rozszarpać sukinsyna na kawałki, nigdy jednak nie miał ku temu okazji. Jako agent federalny miał regulamin do przestrzegania. Ale w regulaminie nic nie mówiono o potworach.

\- Zajmiemy się tym rano – zdecydował, gdy opuścili posterunek. – Ty poczytaj akta w nocy, może na coś wpadniesz.

\- Gdzie pojedziemy rano? – spytał Castiel, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Do szpitala, trzeba porozmawiać z lekarzami i zbadać dzieci. Dasz radę coś z nich wyczuć?

\- To zależy, mogę spróbować.

\- Dobrze.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i przez moment Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz pochyli się w jego stronę i pocałuje. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. To było trochę rozczarowujące.

Pojechali do najdroższego motelu, jaki mogli znaleźć. Dean miał ochotę na małą odmianę i choć raz chciał się podczas śledztwa przespać w wygodnym łóżku.

\- Czy tu nie jest za drogo? – spytał Castiel, gdy Dean otwierał drzwi do ich pokoju.

\- Dopiszę to do rachunku FBI – odparł i wszedł do środka. Zamówił pokój z dwoma łóżkami, chociaż bez problemu mógłby spać razem z Castielem. Oczywiście gdyby anioł spał, a nie gapił się na niego przez całą noc. Coś mu się wydawało, że wcale z tego nie zrezygnuje, jak obiecał. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie miał swojego prywatnego Edwarda Cullena.

Przed pójściem spać, Dean wziął jeszcze szybki prysznic. Gdy wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki, Castiel siedział na jednym z łóżek i oglądał telewizję. Teczka z aktami leżała nietknięta obok.

\- Nie miałeś czytać o sprawie? – zapytał partnera, susząc włosy ręcznikiem. Miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek i bokserki.

\- Mam czas – odparł wpatrzony w telewizor anioł. Dean zerknął, co takiego ogląda.

\- Looney Tunes? – zdziwił się. – Od kiedy oglądasz kreskówki?

\- Próbuję zrozumieć, czemu te zwierzęta mówią i zachowują się jak ludzie.

\- To kreskówka – wyjaśnił. – Zwierzęta zwykle tak robią w kreskówkach.

Castiel przekręcił głowę i z jeszcze większą uwagą wpatrywał się w ekran, by po chwili zaśmiać się cicho, gdy na głowę biednego kojota spadł ogromny głaz.

\- To całkiem przyjemne – stwierdził, pochylając się bardziej w stronę telewizora. Nadal się uśmiechał, a jego oczy wręcz lśniły. Dean widział go w lepszym humorze tylko po seksie, kiedy wręcz emanował euforią i radością. Chciał go takiego widzieć częściej.

\- Bo dostanie w łeb jest takie zabawne – zauważył, ale nie mówił tego poważnie. Też lubił oglądać te kreskówki. – Nie zapomnij przejrzeć akt.

Castiel w końcu odwrócił wzrok od telewizora i spojrzał na Deana, przyglądając mu się od stóp do głów. Przez moment zatrzymał się na nogach, z których sam Dean nie był szczególnie dumny. Były zbyt krzywe, jak na jego gust, ale aniołowi wydawały się podobać, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował z zadowolenia, które dostrzegł na jego twarzy.

Dean uśmiechnął się i poklepał Castiela po ramieniu.

\- Dobra, oglądaj sobie dalej, ja idę spać.

Anioł złapał go nagle za dłoń i wpatrując mu się w oczy, uścisnął ją lekko.

\- Dobranoc, Dean – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

Niechętnie zabrał rękę i położył się do łóżka, gasząc po drodze światło. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w Castiela, który znów był skupiony na telewizorze. Chciał go zaprosić do łóżka, by położył się obok, ale zrezygnował z tego. Anioł musiał mieć czas na sprawdzenie akt, nie potrzebował teraz obejmować go we śnie. Jak wrócą do domu, wtedy znów spędzą wspólnie noc. Na razie Dean zamierzał cieszyć się z tego, że w ogóle są razem. Już samo to było idealne.

Z samego rana po miłym śniadaniu w towarzystwie anioła, który od dziwo też jadł, Dean zawiózł ich obu do szpitala, w którym leżały dzieci. Wszystkie trafiły do jednego, by na wszelki wypadek nie rozpoczynać epidemii, jeśli to, na co chorowały, było zaraźliwe.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś z akt? – spytał Dean, gdy jechali na miejsce.

\- Objawy wskazują jednoznacznie na strzygę – odparł.

\- Strzygę? Co to do cholery jest?

\- Można by ją nazwać duchowym wampirem – zaczął wyjaśniać. – Wysysa z ludzi energię duchową, żywi się nią jak wampiry krwią. Jej ofiary nie umierają od razu, po ataku zaczynają chorować, bo tracą układ odpornościowy.

\- Czyli jest się wtedy narażonym na każdą chorobę?

\- Tak. Ludzie giną od zwykłego przeziębienia tak jak przed wynalezieniem leków. Można starać się to powstrzymać, ale nawet jeśli ofiara nie umrze od jakiejś choroby, wkrótce po prostu zabraknie jej sił.

\- Tak czy inaczej umiera.

\- Strzyga atakuje głównie dzieci, ale ataki na osoby dorosłe też się zdarzają.

\- Dlaczego akurat dzieci? – zapytał. – Dorosły ma chyba więcej energii.

\- Ale nie jest tak czysta, jak ta dziecka – wytłumaczył Castiel. – Strzygi wybierają ofiary odwrotnie niż wampiry.

\- Dobra, jak to zabijemy? – Miał nadzieję, że ten proces wymaga użycia brutalnej siły. Jeśli choć jedno z zaatakowanych dzieci umrze, załatwi strzygę bardzo powoli i boleśnie.

\- Strzyga jest nieśmiertelna, gdy się nie pożywia. Teoretycznie, ja mogę ją zabić w każdym momencie, jeśli uda mi się ją dopaść.

\- Ja nie mam anielskich mocy, więc musisz mi powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Tylko przy pomocy poświęconych kul człowiek może zabić strzygę. Gdy ta już będzie martwa, jej ofiary wyzdrowieją.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc to. Bał się, że jest już po wszystkim i nie uda się uratować zaatakowanych dzieci.

\- Jak poświecimy kulę? Potrzebujemy do tego księdza?

\- Poświęcę je dla ciebie.

\- Umiesz to zrobić? – Castiel spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Jego wachlarz emocji się rozwijał. – No tak, anioł. Zapomniałem.

\- Uznam to za komplement.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Myślisz o mnie jak o człowieku. Traktujesz jak swojego. To komplement.

\- To chyba nie jest powód do radości – stwierdził. – To znaczy, jestem tylko człowiekiem, anioły są lepsze.

\- Powinieneś bardziej doceniać siebie i innych ludzi, Dean. Jesteście ulubieńcami Boga.

\- Bóg ma dziwny gust.

\- Albo wie coś, z czego wy jeszcze nie zdajecie sobie sprawy. Zaufaj mi Dean, jesteś niesamowity.

\- Czy to też opinia Boga? – zapytał, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

\- Nie, to jest... moja osobista opinia – wyznał nieco zawstydzony.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

\- Dzięki, Cas. Naprawdę.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Pod szpitalem Impala omal nie zderzyła się z ambulansem wyjeżdżającym na miasto. Gdy Dean wysiadał z auta zastanawiał się, czy nie pojechali przywieźć następnego chorego dziecka.

\- Dobra, ty wypytasz lekarza – zdecydował Dean po wejściu do szpitala. – Ty więcej zrozumiesz z tego medycznego bełkotu niż ja.

\- A ty co będziesz robić?

\- Ja pogadam z rodzicami, jeśli jakichś znajdę, ale z tym nie powinno być problemu. Rodzice zawsze są blisko dziecka w szpitalu.

Przypomniał mu się pobyt Sama w szpitalu, kiedy obaj byli dziećmi. Jego młodszy braciszek zachorował na ospę i bardzo źle to znosił, musiał więc przeleżeć całą chorobę w szpitalu. Dean potrafił zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki, jak często mama opuszczała szpital z własnej woli, a nie z konieczności. Gdyby nie to, że musiała opiekować się także drugim synem, pewnie siedziałaby przy łóżku Sama cały czas.

Tak, zdecydowanie spodziewał się spotkać jakichś rodziców.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Castiel.

\- Spotkamy się tutaj – powiedział jeszcze Dean, nim obaj poszli dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajdują się ich cele. Okazało się jednak, że spędzą ze sobą jeszcze chwilkę, bo wsiedli do tej samej windy, tyle tylko, że Castiel wysiadał później od niego.

Czekając na swoje piętro, Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, czy w windzie jest kamera i czy zarejestrowałaby ona wszystko, gdyby teraz Castiel pchnął go na ścianę i zaczął całować. Widział raz coś takiego w Doktorze Sexy, to był najlepszy moment odcinka.

Nim zdążył wcielić swoją fantazję w życie, drzwi windy otworzyły się piętro wcześniej i do środka weszła pielęgniarka, która skutecznie zabiła całą atmosferę. Może innym razem.

Dean w końcu wyszedł na swoim piętrze i skierował się w kierunku sal, w których trzymano dzieci. By do nich wejść, trzeba było założyć odzież ochronną i przed każdym wejściem oraz wyjściem przejść odkażanie. Wszyscy się obawiali, że choroba się rozprzestrzeni albo dzieci złapią jakiegoś wirusa.

Podszedł do oddzielającej jedną z sal od reszty szpitala szyb i zapukał w nią. Rodzice jakiejś dziewczynki, siedzący obok jej łóżka, spojrzeli na niego. Pokazał im odznakę i to wystarczyło, by opuścili pomieszczenie.

\- Agent Dean Winchester, z FBI – przedstawił się, jeszcze raz pokazując im odznakę, tym razem z bliska. – Czy mogę zadać państwu kilka pytań?

\- W jakim celu? – zapytała matka. – Czy FBI zajmuje się teraz chorobami?

Dean zmrużył oczy zdezorientowany.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy nikt państwu nie powiedział? Policja bada, czy to nie celowe zakażenie.

\- Celowe? – zdziwił się ojciec. – Kto chciałby zarazić dzieci?

\- Tego właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć – wyjaśnił Dean. – Mogą mi państwo opowiedzieć, jak odkryliście chorobę córki?

\- Myśleliśmy z początku, że to tylko przeziębienie – zaczęła matka. – Miała podwyższoną temperaturę, była osłabiona. Okno w jej pokoju było tej nocy otwarte, więc to tłumaczyło wszystko.

\- Ale?

\- Ale lekarze powiedzieli, że to nie to – dodał ojciec. – Gdy tylko się jej pogorszyło, zabraliśmy ją do szpitala. Zbadali ją bardzo dokładnie i dowiedzieli się tylko tyle, że jej układ odpornościowy nie działa dobrze. Powiedzieli, że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek i że mają już w szpitalu inne dzieci z takim samym problemem.

\- Dlaczego okno było otwarte? – zapytał. Rodziców zaskoczyło to pytanie.

\- Musiało jej się zrobić gorąco w nocy – odpowiedziała matka. – Pamiętam, że je zamknęłam, gdy kładłam ją spać.

\- Czy wcześniej ktoś kręcił się koło waszego domu albo córka zachowywała się dziwnie?

\- Nie, nie przypominam sobie.

\- Rozumiem. – Dean skrupulatnie opisywał wszystko, choć nie było mu to szczególnie potrzebne, skoro wiedzieli, co jest sprawcą. Musiał jednak sprawiać pozory normalności. – Mogę się rozejrzeć po państwa domu?

\- Po co? – zapytał ojciec podejrzliwie. – Lekarze już sprawdzili, czy nie ma tam nic niebezpiecznego.

\- Chciałbym sam sprawdzić, z własnym ekspertem – wyjaśnił. Castiel wybrał ten moment, by powrócić ze swojego zadania, choć miał czekać w holu na dole. To było nawet Deanowi na rękę. – Oh, właśnie idzie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do anioła.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał, spoglądając to na rodziców, to na Deana.

\- To nasz ekspert od chorób zakaźnych, Castiel Novak – przedstawił go Dean. – Najlepiej mu się pracuje, gdy może rzucić na coś okiem osobiście.

Rodzice dalej nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale gdy Castiel zaczął im medycznym bełkotem tłumaczyć, co podejrzewa jako przyczynę choroby, przekonał ich i dali mu klucze do domu od razu.

Pożegnali się jeszcze z małżeństwem i wrócili do samochodu. Tym razem Dean wolał zejść schodami.

\- Możesz uleczyć te dzieci? – zapytał anioła, gdy obaj wsiadali do Impali.

\- Przykro mi Dean, ale moje umiejętności lecznice są bardzo ograniczone, nie potrafię wyleczyć choroby wywołanej przez stworzenie paranormalne. Rafael mógłby je uzdrowić, leczenie to jego specjalność.

\- Więc wołaj go, niech się na coś przyda.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że jeden z archaniołów spalił kiedyś ludzi na popiół, gdy chronił Arki?

\- Tak.

\- To był Rafael.

\- Ci archaniołowie są bezużyteczni, jeśli nie mogą schodzić na ziemię – stwierdził Dean.

\- Mogą, muszą tylko mieć odpowiednie naczynie. Ale Rafael nie jest nam potrzebny, zresztą i tak nie zszedłby na ziemię do tak błahej sprawy.

\- Więc musimy sobie radzić sami.

\- To nie pierwszy raz, damy radę, zabijemy strzygę.

\- Mam nadzieję.

Ich wizyta w domu chorej dziewczynki była krótka. Castiel przeszukał każdy pokój, ale w szczególności pokój dziecka. Znalazł tam ślad strzygi, która pozostawiła go na drewnianej ramie łóżka. Nie było już żadnych wątpliwości, na co polowali, teraz pozostawało tylko ustalenie planu, jak złapać strzygę.

\- Może atakuje według jakiegoś wzoru – zasugerował Dean. – To domki jednorodzinne, pobudowane rzędami. Może się nie wysilała ze znajdywaniem ofiar.

\- Możliwe – przyznał anioł. – Potrzebna nam mapa, by to sprawdzić.

\- Jedźmy na posterunek, oni mają całkiem sporą na ścianie. Tylko najpierw coś zjedzmy.

\- Jadłeś niedawno – zauważył.

\- No to co? Jestem znowu głodny.

Castiel ponownie jadł z nim, a na pytanie, czemu to robi odpowiedział, że nie chce, by Dean czuł się niezręcznie jedząc samemu. Trzeba było przyznać, że to bardzo miły gest.

Na posterunku skierowali się od razu do planu miasta i korzystając z akt odnaleźli pierwszy oraz ostatni dom, w którym zachorowało dziecko. Tak jak podejrzewali, strzyga atakowała według konkretnego wzoru, w tym przypadku szła po prostu przed siebie, dom po domu. Ominęła dwa, ale Dean podejrzewał, że po prostu nie mieszkały tam żadne dzieci. Jeśli się nie mylili, w kolejce był już następny dom, ale nie wiedzieli jeszcze, który konkretnie.

\- Musimy obejrzeć to osiedle dokładniej – zdecydował Dean. – Dom tej dziewczynki też tam jest.

\- Czyli wracamy.

\- Na to wygląda.

Zabrali jeszcze ze sobą mniejszą mapę, by w razie czego móc wszystko sprawdzić jeszcze raz, po czym wyszli z posterunku.

\- Jak tylko znajdziemy kolejny cel, zastawimy na strzygę pułapkę – mówił Dean, idąc do samochodu. – Będziesz mógł ją wyczuć, gdy się pojawi w domu? Cas?

Dean zatrzymał się i odwrócił, anioł już od jakiegoś czasu nie szedł razem z nim tylko zatrzymał się w jednym miejscu.

\- Cas? – zapytał, podchodząc do partnera. – Cas, nic ci nie jest? Wyczuwasz strzygę?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Castiel.

Nie podobało mu się to zachowanie anioła, było dziwne i niecodzienne. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w kierunku, w którym patrzył partner i zobaczył stojącego kawałek od nich mężczyznę w garniturze. Facet był mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, co Castiel, miał brązowe włosy z nieco dłuższą grzywką zaczesaną na lewo oraz niewielki zarost. Nieznajomy i Castiel patrzyli wprost na siebie, gdy Castiel nagle ruszył w jego kierunku. Dean podążył za nim, obawiając się, że coś niebezpiecznego może się wydarzyć.

\- Castiel – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się jakiś czas.

\- Kilka miesięcy.

\- Cas, znasz go? – zapytał Dean, stając obok partnera.

\- To Inias. Jest aniołem tak jak ja.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Powinien był się domyślić.

\- Kolejny, pieprzony anioł – mruknął pod nosem. Wciąż miał w pamięci Uriela, który był dupkiem. Jedyne miłe anioły, które spotkał, to Castiel i ten kupidyn w barze. Chociaż Inias nie wyglądał na wrednego.

\- Co tu robisz, Inias? – zapytał Castiel, ignorując narzekania Deana.

\- Przybyłem zapolować. Tak jak ty.

\- Jesteś sam?

\- On nigdy nie jest sam, kochaniutki. Jest jak szczeniaczek, chodzi za mną wszędzie. – Do Iniasa podeszła młoda kobieta, ubraniem zdecydowanie różniącym się od swojego towarzysza. Dean z przyzwyczajenia obejrzał ją od stóp do głów. Miała na sobie czarne dżinsy, podkoszulek i skórzaną kurtkę. Jej figura mu się spodobała, ale gdy dotarł do twarzy, po samym jej uśmiechu wyczuł, że jej nie polubi. Nawet jej ładne zielone oczy i brązowe włosy nie mogły go przekonać.

\- Nawet do łazienki? – spytał, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Jesteś całkiem zabawny, jak na bezmózgiego mięśniaka – stwierdziła. Zdecydowanie jej nie polubi.

Miał już się odegrać jakimś tekstem, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Castiel stanął pomiędzy nim a kobietą, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Był gotowy do ataku, choć kobieta nie stanowiła żadnego zagrożenia, po prostu go obraziła. Sam zresztą zaczął.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że oddelegowali cię do tego zadania – zwrócił się Castiel do Iniasa, choć wciąż miał towarzyszącą mu kobietę na oku.

\- Zlecili mi je krótko po twoim odejściu – odpowiedział Inias.

Czyli to była część projektu aniołów. Skoro Inias brał w nim udział, to jego towarzyszka nie mogła być przypadkowa.

\- Więc skąd jesteś? – zapytał Dean kobietę. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Castiel znowu się spiął. Czyżby był zazdrosny? – FBI? Policja? NCIS? CIA?

\- Czy wyglądam ci na federalną?

\- Więc kim jesteś?

\- Raczej kim byłam – poprawiła. – Obecnie zajmuję się likwidowaniem różnego gówna. A przedtem? Byłam złodziejką.

\- Czy to się nie kłóci z polityką niebios? – zdziwił się. To tak jak by żołnierze zatrudnili w swe szeregi terrorystów.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co chcą zrobić aniołki w niebie. Liczy się dla mnie tylko polowanie.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się z nią. – To tutaj jest nasze.

\- Było wasze. Teraz jest moje.

Dean westchnął zirytowany. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś odbierał mu robotę.

\- Kolego, weź swoją paniusię i zmywajcie się stąd – zwrócił się do Iniasa. Miał strzygę do złapania, nie miał czasu na użeranie się z jakąś złodziejką.

\- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, palancie – ostrzegła, spoglądając na niego groźnie. Jej słowa zadziałały na Castiela jak iskra zrzucona na stóg siana. Momentalnie zbliżył się do Belli i stanął przed nią wyprostowany, mierząc ją lodowatym wzrokiem. Inias nie zrobił nic, by go powstrzymać, wprost przeciwnie, odsunął się, jakby bał się Castiela.

\- Radziłbym ci nie zwracać się tak do Deana – powiedział złowrogo. – Nigdy.

Kobieta była przez moment w szoku, ale szybko na jej twarz powrócił arogancki uśmieszek i pewność siebie.

\- Agresywny – stwierdziła i spojrzała na Deana. – Nikt ci nie powiedział, że wszystkie anioły trzyma się na smyczy?

\- Może ty musisz trzymać tak swojego – odparł, podchodząc bliżej partnera. Dotknął go w ramię i bez najmniejszego problemu odsunął od kobiety. Castiel nadal był zdenerwowany, ale panował już nad sobą, a ogień powoli w nim wygasał.

\- Widać właśnie, jaki bezczelny jest twój aniołek.

\- Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami – odezwał się cicho Inias.

\- Przymknij się – rozkazał mu kobieta.

Różnica pomiędzy nimi a Iniasem i jego partnerką była powalająca. Jasne, jego pierwsze stosunki z Castielem też nie były najlepsze, ale Inias sam powiedział, że są partnerami mniej więcej tak długo, co oni. A mimo to zachowywali się wobec siebie tak, jakby to była relacja pomiędzy panią i niewolnikiem. Inias wyraźnie nie potrafił sprzeciwić się tej kobiecie, cofnął się, gdy kazała mu się nie odzywać. Pomiatała nim, a on, potężna istota niebios, jej na to pozwalał. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by mógł kiedykolwiek tak odnosić się w stosunku do Castiela. Patrząc tak na tę dwójkę, był wdzięczny za to, że udało im się zaprzyjaźnić pomimo początkowych różnic.

\- Piękny przykład partnerstwa – skomentował i odwrócił się, by ruszyć do samochodu. Miał już dość towarzystwa tej kobiety. – Chodź, Cas, idziemy stąd.

Castiel zawahał się i jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował kobietę, nim ruszył za Deanem do samochodu. Szybko odjechali spod posterunku i wrócili do motelu.

\- Ta baba doprowadza mnie do szału – powiedział, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi pokoju. – Widziałeś, jak ona traktuje Iniasa?

\- Widziałem.

\- Stary, żal mi go, naprawdę – wyznał, siadając na łóżku i rozkładając przed sobą mapę. – Dzień w dzień przebywać z tą harpią... Nie życzyłbym tego nawet najgorszemu wrogu.

Nie znał Iniasa, ale naprawdę życzył mu czegoś lepszego, niż obecnej partnerki, która kontrolowała go na każdym kroku jak psa. Choć nawet większość psów mogła się pochwalić lepszymi właścicielami.

\- Jestem pewien, że Inias da sobie radę.

\- Mam nadzieję. Wygląda na takiego, co odda jej swoje anielskie ostrze i da się nim dźgnąć. Dobra, koniec tematu, zabierzmy się do roboty.

\- Nie mieliśmy jechać na osiedle, na którym poluje strzyga?

\- Za chwilę, muszę ochłonąć. Przy okazji zaznaczymy kilka miejsc prawdopodobnego ataku na mapie.

Dean wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni i spojrzał na rozłożoną mapę. Było kilka miejsc, w których strzyga mogła zaatakować, musieli być przygotowani na to, że wybierze dom po drugiej stronie ulicy albo wróci do początku i pójdzie w drugą stronę niż poprzednio.

W kilka minut wszystko było już gotowe. Dean złożył mapę i razem z Castielem mieli już wyjść, gdy obaj usłyszeli trzepot skrzydeł i tuż za ich plecami pojawił się Inias i jego towarzyszka.

\- Jak się tu dostaliście? – zapytał Dean wściekle. Wkurzało go, że kobieta cieszyła się z jego zaskoczenia.

\- Inias musiał mnie wyczuć – odpowiedział za nich Castiel.

\- Chcemy z wami zapolować – powiedziała kobieta. – Razem szybciej się uwiniemy.

\- Nie sądzę, poradzimy sobie z Casem sami, laluniu.

\- Mam na imię Bela.

\- Pięknością to ty nie jesteś.

\- To węgierskie imię, idioto, nie francuskie. – Bela uśmiechnęła się. – Wracając do naszej sprawy, to nie damy się z Iniasem spławić. Zapolujemy z wami, czy tego chcecie, czy nie.

\- Byliśmy tu pierwsi.

\- Widać niebo stwierdziło, że nie dacie sobie rady. – Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Bela rozsiadła się na jednym z łóżek, zakładając nogę na nogę. – To jak będzie?

-A mogliśmy od razu jechać na to osiedle – wymamrotał Dean. Miał wielką ochotę znowu odmówić, ale czuł, że nie wygra tej walki, Bela była zbyt uparta. Może Castiel mógłby ją wyrzucić, wyglądał na chętnego podjęcia się tego zadania, ale nieważne co zrobią, ona wróci. Znał takie jak one, zawsze wracają.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się i wzruszył ramionami, gdy Castiel spojrzał na niego z pretensją.

\- Nie pożałujesz – powiedziała Bela.

Miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Już żałował.


	30. Jesteśmy inni niż oni

Bela była irytująca. Gdy tylko zgodził się z nią współpracować, poczuła się jak u siebie i praktycznie zajęła pokój jego i Castiela, który był chyba jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, niż on. Nie spuszczał Beli z oczu, cały czas wyglądał, jakby miał ją zaraz zabić. A wszystko przez to, że była po prostu niemiła dla Deana. Nie potrzebował pomocy w obronie honoru, ale i tak miło było wiedzieć, że anioł był gotowy go bronić nie tylko przed atakiem fizycznym.

Musieli opowiedzieć Beli i jej partnerowi, na co polują. Przyjechali do miasta niedawno i jeszcze nie zdążyli nic sprawdzić, gdy Inias wyczuł obecność Castiela. Dean jednak wątpił, że w ogóle by coś znaleźli, jeśli Inias nie przeniósłby się do szpitala albo nie przeczytał ludziom w myślach o tym, co się dzieje. Ani lekarze, ani policja nie powiedzieliby im nic. Nie byli z FBI tak jak on i Castiel. Trochę to było dziwne. Do tej pory był pewny, że anioły wdrażały swój plan wśród policji czy agencji rządowych. Co im po osobie, która miała tak ograniczone możliwości? Jasne, Inias mógł się dostać wszędzie, ale zwykły, legalny dostęp do informacji byłby dużo wygodniejszy. Poza tym, czy naprawdę nie było kogoś lepszego niż Bela? Znał ją niecały dzień, a już miał jej dość. Zwłaszcza gdy się odzywała.

\- Więc strzyga będzie w jednym z tych domów – odezwała się, patrząc na mapę, którą dał jej Dean. – Jak zamierzacie ją złapać?

\- Poczekać i wpaść do domu, gdy się pojawi – odpowiedział Dean. To był dopiero wstępny plan, wciąż musieli go z Castielem dopracować. Zresztą i tak musieli jeszcze zobaczyć, o który dom będzie chodzić.

\- Genialna strategia.

\- Masz lepszą?

\- Oczywiście. – Bela wstała z łóżka, na którym leżała. Inias stał zaraz bok i spełniał każdą jej zachciankę.

\- Zechcesz się podzielić? – Nie był przekonany, czy rzeczywiście miała lepszy plan od nich. Nawet jeśli ich został wymyślony przez niego w ciągu trzech sekund.

\- Użyjemy przynęty.

Przynęta. To nie było takie głupie, zdecydowanie lepsze od jego planu, choć ciężko mu było to przyznać. Miał tylko jedną zasadniczą wadę.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz – zaczął, uśmiechając się z pewnością siebie – ale strzyga nie zaatakuje ani ciebie ani mnie. Ona gustuje w dzieciach.

\- Nie mówiłam o nas tylko właśnie o dziecku – wyjaśniła. – Ukryjemy się w domu, który będzie celem ataku, poczekamy aż strzyga zacznie się pożywiać i wtedy ją zabijemy.

\- Nie musimy czekać, aż zacznie się pożywiać, Cas i Inias mogą ją zabić bez tego – zauważył. – A zresztą, ryzykowanie życia dziecka to przesada.

\- A co ty zamierzałeś robić? Z samochodu przed domem będziesz miał nawet dalej niż z pokoju obok. Tak czy inaczej dziecko będzie narażone.

\- Nie będzie, bo zamierzałem zabrać je razem z rodzicami w bezpieczne miejsce i poczekać na strzygę.

\- Bo to z pewnością się uda – stwierdziła sarkastycznie. – Strzyga na pewno nie zauważy, że w domu nie ma nikogo. Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi?

\- Nie zaryzykuję życia dziecka – zdecydował stanowczo. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Bela użyła żywej przynęty. Jeśli tylko coś pójdzie nie tak, dziecko może zginąć, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić. Mieli złapać strzygę, by bronić przed nią dzieci, a nie ją na nie napuszczać.

\- Uważam, że to dobry pomysł – powiedział Castiel, który do tej pory stał cicho pod ścianą i przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu.

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony Dean i spojrzał na partnera. – Cas, żartujesz sobie chyba.

\- Strzyga może się zorientować, że w domu nie ma dziecka i zaatakuje w innym miejscu albo nam umknie – wyjaśnił. – Gdy zachęcimy ją przy pomocy dziecka, na pewno nam się uda. Będziemy w pokoju obok, dziecku nic się nie stanie.

\- Nic dziwnego, że anioł tobą rządzi. Jest mądrzejszy od ciebie – stwierdziła Bela, przyglądając się ich rozmowie z uśmiechem.

Dean ledwo zwrócił na nią uwagę, zbyt skupiony na wpatrywaniu się z niedowierzaniem w Castiela. Czuł się zdradzony i wściekły jednocześnie, jak on mógł zgadzać się z Belą?

\- Cas, pozwól na słówko – powiedział i skinął na drzwi. Wyszedł z aniołem na zewnątrz i obaj stanęli przy Impali. – Co to było do cholery?!

\- Dean...

\- Mówimy tu o dziecku, Cas. Niewinnym dziecku. Chcesz zaryzykować jego życie, żeby złapać strzygę?

\- Jeśli jej nie złapiemy, dzieci w szpitalu umrą, zachorują też następne.

\- To nie usprawiedliwia użycia dziecka jak pospolitej przynęty! – krzyknął. Castiel cofnął się nieznacznie. – Jesteś aniołem, nie możesz stworzyć jakiejś iluzji, na którą złapie się strzyga, cokolwiek?

-Nie mogę imitować ludzkiej duszy. Strzyga może wciąż wejść do domu, jeśli nie będzie tam dziecka, ale...

\- Świetnie, więc trzymajmy się ustalonego planu.

\- ... ale istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo – kontynuował Castiel – że gdy nie wyczuje obecności człowieka, to ucieknie, być może nawet z miasta.

Dean dalej nie chciał się zgodzić. Nie ma mowy, nie zaryzykuje aż tak bardzo. Sam chętnie podłożyłby się jako przynęta, bo umiał się bronić, ale nie zrobiłby tego dziecku. Wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby dziecko ucierpiało w jakikolwiek sposób. Po prostu nie mógł się na to zgodzić.

\- Cas, nie – zdecydował. – Nie mogę wam na to pozwolić.

\- Ja i Inias będziemy mieli wszystko pod kontrolą – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej Dean, gdy ten pokręcił głową. – Nie pozwolimy, by komukolwiek stała się krzywda, obiecuję.

Boże, dlaczego Castiel musiał być tak pewny siebie? Gdy mówił w ten sposób, był gotowy zaufać mu ze wszystkim. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł w takich chwilach. Ale to wciąż było duże ryzyko, za duże. Nie mieli jednak zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

\- Obiecaj mi, że cokolwiek się stanie, najpierw zabierzesz dziecko w bezpieczne miejsce, z dala od strzygi – zażądał. – Nawet jak ja będę w niebezpieczeństwie, jasne?

Wiedział, że to trudne dla Castiela złożyć taką obietnicę. Ochronę Deana traktował bardzo poważnie, zrezygnowanie z niej na rzecz innej osoby, nawet dziecka, nie mogło być łatwą decyzją. Ale tak samo łatwą decyzją nie było dla Deana przystanie na ten plan.

\- Obiecuję, Dean.

\- Dobrze – przytaknął. – Wracajmy, bo jeszcze Bela nas okradnie. Zostawiłem w pokoju portfel.

Bela znowu leżała na łóżku, gdy wrócili. Od razu spojrzała w ich stronę wyczekująco.

\- I jak?

\- Wykonamy twój plan, ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, zapłacisz za to – zagroził.

\- Naprawdę musiałeś podjąć tę decyzję po konsultacji z aniołem? – zapytała. – Dałeś się kompletnie zdominować.

\- Castiel nie jest zwierzęciem, by go tak traktować, należy mu się szacunek. Zabieraj się stąd, spotkamy się tu przed akcją o dziewiątej wieczorem.

Miał dość słuchania Beli, zwłaszcza jej komentarzy na temat traktowania aniołów.

Gdy zostali sami, Dean usiadł na łóżku i odetchnął głęboko, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Dean? – zaniepokoił się anioł.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – Muszę tylko ochłonąć.

\- Znowu?

\- Ta kobieta tak na mnie działa. Daj mi pięć minut i możemy pojechać na to osiedle.

Wyjście z motelu było nieco stresujące. Bela mogła wcale nie odejść daleko i gdzieś się czaić w okolicy, by znowu ich wkurzyć. Na szczęście nie spotkali jej i mogli w spokoju pojechać na miejsce.

\- Ta kobieta naprawdę mnie denerwuje – przyznał po raz kolejny.

\- Mnie także. Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy Inias rzeczywiście sobie poradzi.

\- Nie wygląda, jakby mu to wychodziło.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu moi przełożeni przydzieli go do kogoś takiego – powiedział Castiel. – Inias jest dobrym i posłusznym żołnierzem, ale jest też miły i rzadko kiedy potrafi postawić na swoim. Bela musiała od razu to zauważyć i nie zawahała się tego wykorzystać.

\- Archaniołowie po raz kolejni dali ciała – stwierdził Dean.

\- To niemożliwe, oni nie mają ciał.

Dean uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Cieszę się, że to nie ty trafiłeś na Belę – powiedział, zerkając na partnera.

\- Byłoby ciężko, ale poradziłbym sobie z nią.

Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Castiel potrafił być naprawdę straszny, gdy tego chciał i na pewno nie dałby się zdominować Beli, zwłaszcza na początku, kiedy wszystkich traktował z góry. Bela miałaby wielki problem z takim partnerem.

\- Ale wtedy byśmy się nie spotkali – zauważył. – Zamiast tego dostałbym wymoczka Iniasa.

\- Inias to naprawdę dobry żołnierz, polubiliście się.

\- Ale nie jest tobą.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął. Dean poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu przyspieszać.

\- Dziękuję, Dean, to miłe.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Ignorując w sobie chęć pocałowania Castiela, Dean skupił się znowu na jeździe i wkrótce doprowadził ich na miejsce. Ciężko było znaleźć dom z dzieckiem. Na dobrą sprawę mogli się tylko przyglądać trawnikom przed domami, czy nie ma tam żadnych zabawek. Całe szczęście było już dość ciepło, by dzieci mogły bawić się na dworze, w zimę mieliby większy problem.

Po zrobieniu kilku rundek po osiedlu, wyglądając przy tym bardzo podejrzanie, Dean w końcu zdecydował się dla wyższego dobra pozwolić Castielowi naruszyć prywatność mieszkańców i kazał mu sprawdzić kilka domów. Anioł zniknął z samochodu, ale wrócił już po kilku sekundach.

\- Ten dom – wskazał na mapie, która leżała rozłożona na kierownicy.

Dean wyjrzał przez okno i zerknął na budynek.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tam mieszka kolejne dziecko na tej ulicy, mała dziewczynka. Usłyszała mnie, gdy się pojawiłem w jej pokoju.

\- Ale cię nie widziała?

\- Byłem za szybki.

\- Jest tam dobre miejsce na zasadzkę?

\- Obok jej pokoju jest biuro jednego z rodziców.

\- Nada się – zdecydował. – Spadajmy stąd, zanim ktoś zadzwoni po gliny.

Czarny samochód rzucał się w oczy, a Castiel za bardzo przypominał zboczeńca, by można było dłużej tutaj zostać. Wrócili z powrotem do motelu, musieli teraz czekać do wieczora. Strzyga na pewno nie zamierzała zaatakować w środku dnia. Po drodze wstąpili po coś do jedzenia, a gdy znaleźli się w swoim pokoju, Dean zadzwonił do Sama, by dowiedzieć się, co u niego słychać. Rozmawiali z dobrą godzinę, z czego pierwsze pół Sam spędził na ekscytowaniu się nową sprawą, którą obiecał mu załatwić Bobby. Tym razem miało to być jakieś morderstwo. Dean cieszył się wraz z bratem, teraz z jego karierą mogło być już tylko lepiej, dostawałby coraz trudniejsze śledztwa, w tym jakieś spoza Chicago. A to wszystko pomimo braku partnera.

Drugie pół godziny Sam opowiadał o Sarze i o tym, jak im się układa. Z każdym dniem ten związek wyglądał coraz poważniej. Tych dwoje było tak zakochanych, że niemal planowali już razem swoją przyszłość, choć może to wszystko było tylko wynikiem chwilowego zaślepienia miłością. To było normalne na początku każdego związku, ale w większości przypadków szybko mijało i para mogła się nawet rozstać, choć miesiąc wcześniej wyznawała sobie miłość aż po grób. Dean miał jednak nadzieję, że coś z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie. Sara wydawała się naprawdę świetną kobietą i jeśli sprawiała, że Sam był szczęśliwy, to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by ten związek się nie rozwinął. Choć musiał przyznać, dziwnie będzie się mieszkało bez Sama, gdy ten się wyprowadzi, a na pewno to w przyszłości zrobi. Ale przynajmniej będzie miał wtedy Castiela do towarzystwa. Anioł na pewno z nim zostanie, nawet nie mógł się trochę doczekać momentu, kiedy będzie mógł się budzić obok niego. Potrzebne tylko będzie nowe, większe łóżko.

\- A jak tam Cas? – zapytał nagle Sam. Dean w ogóle nie spodziewał się tego pytania, brat był zbyt pochłonięty samym sobą.

Nim odpowiedział, zerknął w stronę anioła, który znowu oglądał telewizję. Leciał mecz koszykówki i bardzo go on zainteresował.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Nic nie wywinął, jeśli o to pytasz.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy znowu się nie kłócicie, ale sądząc po brzmieniu twojego głosu, wszystko jest okej.

\- Co jest nie tak z moim głosem? – zapytał zdziwiony. Brzmiał przecież normalnie.

\- Wydawał się nieco... rozmarzony.

\- Był normalny, wyczyść sobie uszy.

Wcale nie był rozmarzony. Może tylko trochę, ale przecież nie mógł się do tego przyznać przed Samem.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – zaśmiał się Sam. – Kiedy wracasz do domu?

\- Pewnie jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze, więc nawet nie myśl o uprawianiu z Sarą seksu w moim łóżku.

\- Przestań przerzucać swoje fetysze na mnie, Dean.

\- Nie mam żadnych fetyszy, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Jasne, że nie masz – zgodził się Sam. – Tak w ogóle, to nad czym pracujecie?

\- Strzyga – odpowiedział. – Paskudny stwór atakuje dzieci, ale nie tylko on mnie wkurza.

Dean opowiedział bratu o Beli i Iniasie, w tym o tym, jak kobieta traktuje anioła. Sam był tym równie zdziwiony, co on. Zapytał nawet, czy z Iniasem nie jest coś nie tak.

\- Wydaje się w porządku, ale jest za łagodny – wyjaśnił Dean.

\- Myślałem, że wszystkie anioły są tak jak Castiel – wyznał.

\- Tak, ja też. Wychodzi na to, że Castiel jest... – zawahał się przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy może to powiedzieć – wyjątkowy.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest.

Usłyszał w głosie brat zadziorność, ale postanowił na nią nie reagować. Sam tego właśnie by chciał.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny – stwierdził i wcale nie miałby tego bratu za złe. Każdy byłby zazdrosny o Castiela.

\- Tak, na pewno – zaśmiał się znowu. – Dobra, muszę kończyć, za długo już z tobą gadam.

\- Trzymaj się, Sammy.

\- Wy też.

Dean rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na łóżko.

\- Co u Sama? – zapytał Castiel, nie odrywając oczu od telewizora.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział, przeciągając się. – Ma dostać nową sprawę i jest szczęśliwy z Sarą.

\- To dobrze, cieszę się.

\- Ta, ja też.

Oglądali razem telewizję przez resztę dnia. Dean wytłumaczył Castielowi zasady gry w koszykówkę, a potem tłumaczył też większość żartów, gdy zaczęli oglądać sitcom. Na jakąś godzinę przed akcją zaczęli się szykować. Przyszykowali kule, które anioł poświęcił, a potem Dean umieścił w magazynkach dwóch pistoletów. Oba była dla nich, na wypadek gdyby jedna z broni została wytrącona z Deanowi z ręki, a anioł nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Nie przygotowali kul dla Belli, liczyli na to, że Inias to zrobi. Anioł pojawił się niespodziewanie w ich pokoju na pół godziny przed akcją, ale nie było z nim Beli.

\- Zgubiłeś swoją panią? – zażartował Dean.

\- Nie, bierze prysznic. Lubi to robić przed akcją – wyjaśnił Inias.

\- Huh i nie jesteś z nią pod tym prysznicem? Myślałem, że chodzisz za nią wszędzie.

\- Nie chodzę.

Inias był jeszcze bardziej sztywny, niż Castiel, Bela chyba nic go nie uczyła na temat ludzi. Zresztą i tak nie byłaby najlepszą nauczycielką.

\- Dobra, co tu robisz?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z Castielem na osobności – odpowiedział i spojrzał na Castiela.

\- Możesz mówić. Dean i ja nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic, nawet tych najbardziej wstydliwych.

Dean zaczerwienił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Castielowi chodziło o damskie majtki, które mu pokazał. Jakby tego było mało anioł uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, widząc jego rumieniec. Mały drań.

Inias nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego obrotu wydarzeń, ale przytaknął i posłusznie zaczął mówić.

\- Jesteście pierwszą parą anioła i człowieka, którą spotykam – wyznał, patrząc na nich oboje. – Zwykle nie wysyłają nas do tego samego miejsca, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby. Od razu zauważyłem, że zachowujecie się inaczej niż ja i Bela, fascynuje mnie wasza relacja. Zastanawiam się też, co zrobiłem nie tak, że ja i Bela nie mamy takiej samej więzi, jak wy.

Dean przyglądała się zdziwiony drugiemu aniołowi, nim spojrzał na Castiela, a potem z powrotem do Iniasa. Zrobiło mu się go naprawdę żal, facet starał się jak mógł, a Bela tego nie dostrzegała.

\- Wiesz, my też na początku nie byliśmy dla siebie mili – wyjaśnił. – Ale potem poznaliśmy się lepiej i jakoś poszło, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Castiel mnie uratował.

Spojrzał na partnera, który uśmiechał się do niego zadowolony. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, mogliby bez problemu złapać się za ręce, ale nie mogli tego zrobić przed drugim aniołem.

\- To bez sensu – zauważył Inias. – Znam się z Belą równie długo, co ty z Castielem. Wiem o niej wszystko, a ona o mnie, ratowałem ją też kilka razy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to pewnie paskudny charakter Beli – stwierdził Dean i uśmiechnął się do Iniasa pocieszająco. – Na to nic nie poradzisz.

\- Jeśli Bela ci przeszkadza, zgłoś to do archaniołów – zaproponował Castiel. – Przydzielą ci nowego partnera, tak samo Beli.

\- Będę miał to na uwadze – obiecał Inias i zniknął.

Dean po raz kolejny był wdzięczny za to, że trafił na Castiela. To było niezwykłe szczęście. Może ich spotkanie wcale nie było takie przypadkowe.

Pół godziny później Inias powrócił, ale tym razem z Belą. Nie wyglądał już jednak na tak stłamszonego, przyglądał się za to intensywnie Deanowi i Castielowi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania co do planu – odezwała się Bela, gdy podeszli do jej auta.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić – zapewnił ją Dean, nim zwrócił się do Castiela. – Jak zamierzasz rozwiązać problem rodziców dziecka i jego samego? Na pewno zacznie krzyczeć, gdy wpadniemy do jej pokoju.

\- Nie powinieneś się skupiać na takich szczegółach – stwierdziła kobieta. – To utrudnia pracę.

Dean zignorował ją i czekał na odpowiedź Castiela.

\- Uśpimy ich z Iniasem i obudzimy, gdy już będzie po wszystkim.

Dean przytaknął, zadowolony z tego planu.

\- Widzisz, tak się współpracuje z aniołem – powiedział do Beli, z uśmiechem klepiąc Castiela po ramieniu.

\- Nie rozczulaj mnie tak tylko wsiadaj do samochodu.

\- Na pewno nie. Pojedziemy moim autem, byliśmy tu pierwsi, więc my ustalamy zasady.

\- Czy możesz być jeszcze bardziej wkurzający? – zapytała zirytowana Bela.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. A ty możesz?

Gdyby Castiel nie pociągnął go za ramię, pewnie wpatrywałby się z mordem w oczach w kobietę jeszcze dłużej.

Nim wsiedli do Impali, Dean kazał Beli i Iniasowi nie zabrudzić mu tapicerki z tyłu. Bela była wyraźnie niepocieszona faktem, że Castiel zajął miejsce z przodu, zamiast z tyłu razem ze swoim bratem. Dean był ciekaw, czy w jej samochodzie Inias też jeździ z tyłu jak pies.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce oba anioły od razu przeniosły się do domu i wróciły po chwili mówiąc, że wszyscy już uśpieni. Dopiero wtedy zabrali też swoich partnerów do biura znajdującego się obok pokoju dziewczynki. Castiel skupił się razem z Iniasem na wyczuwaniu obecności strzygi, podczas gdy Dean i Bela usiedli w ciszy przy biurku. Musieli być jak najciszej, by nie spłoszyć potwora. Musiał być przekonany, że w domu jest tylko dwóch dorosłych i jedno dziecko. Aniołów chyba nie mógł wyczuwać.

Chociaż nie lubił, gdy Bela się odzywała, po jakiejś godzinie Deana zaczęła irytować panująca cisza. Anioły stały bez ruchu, a ona przeglądała jakąś książkę, którą znalazł na biurku. Nic się nie działo. W dodatku zegar wiszący na ścianie tykał w bardzo głośny, irytujący sposób.

Trącił Belę butem i zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę. Zirytował ją tym.

\- Czego chcesz? – wyszeptała, by nie robić zbędnego hałasu.

\- Jak to się stało, że złodziejka pracuje na usługach aniołów? – zapytał. Naprawdę go to ciekawiło. Niebo oznaczało z reguły dobro, więc czemu pracowała dla niego przestępczyni?

\- Nagle interesuje cię moje życie?

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy – wyjaśnił. – To dość niecodzienna sytuacja.

\- Tak jak twoja. Myślałam, że anioły mają lepszy gust.

Dean nie dał się sprowokować i jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie mów, przeżyję bez tego.

\- To dobrze, bo nie zamierzam ci mówić.

Znowu zapanowała cisza, ale żeby się nie nudzić Dean zajął się czymś przyjemnym. Zaczął obserwować Castiela, który w skupieniu pilnował pokoju dziewczynki. W gabinecie było ciemno, ale przez okno dostawało się światło latarni, był więc w stanie bez problemu oglądać twarz anioła. Trudno było oderwać wzrok, nawet w takim momencie.

\- Obiecały mi pomóc – usłyszał nagle. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w stronę Beli. Pierwszy raz widział, jak unika wzroku kogokolwiek.

\- Co proszę? – zapytał.

\- Anioły. Obiecały mi pomóc.

Czy to znaczyło, że to Bela wyszła z propozycją współpracy, a nie anioły? Ale jak mogła się z nimi skontaktować? I jakiej dokładnie pomocy mogłaby potrzebować od aniołów?

\- W czym?

Był trochę zaskoczony tym, że Bela jednak mu się zwierza, choć zarzekała się, że tego nie zrobi. Widać potrzebowała tego, tylko wcześniej nie zdawała sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Ze swoim charakterem raczej nie miała wielu przyjaciół, mogła się wygadać tylko Iniasowi, ale jego raczej nie traktowała poważnie.

\- Sprzedałam moją duszę demonowi – wyjaśniła. Minę miała bardzo skupioną, napiętą, jakby starała się nie płakać. – W zamian za zabicie rodziców.

Dean nie zamierzał pytać, czemu to zrobiła. Nie chciał na nią naciskać.

\- Jak wiele ci zostało?

\- Dwa lata. Potem pójdę do piekła, chyba że pomogę aniołom w ich misji. Im więcej potworów się pozbędę, tym większe szanse, że mi pomogą.

\- Dlatego chciałaś koniecznie zabrać nam tę sprawę – zdał sobie sprawę Dean.

\- Każdy potwór jest na wagę złota – wyjaśniła i spojrzała na niego zaszklonymi oczami. – Jeśli upoluję odpowiednio dużo, anioły zabiorą moją duszę do nieba, nim któryś demon zdąży o tym pomyśleć.

\- Może więc powinnaś być milsza dla aniołów – zasugerował. – Inias składa raporty, mógłby szepnąć dobre słówko o tobie, ale jeśli będziesz dalej go traktować, to powie im zupełnie co innego.

Bela spojrzała przez moment na Iniasa.

\- On mi nie pomoże. Nie sądzę, że anioły w ogóle to zrobią, nie ważne jak dużo potworów dla nich zabiję. Te dupki są jeszcze gorsze niż demony.

Nie miał dużego doświadczenia z demonami, ale sama nazwa mówiła wiele. To były okrutne istoty, nie wyobrażał sobie, by któryś anioł mógłby być taki sam. Może niemiły i arogancki, ale na pewno żaden nie był bezwzględnym mordercą jak ten demon z rozdroża, którego z Castielem ubili.

\- Uważam, że nie masz racji.

\- Za bardzo dałeś się zauroczyć Castielowi – stwierdziła Bela. – Zobaczysz, on zdradzi cię prędzej czy później. Twoja krew jeszcze będzie na jego rękach i to z pewnością niedługo.

Nie. Nie zgadzał się z tym. Castiel nie był taki, nie był okrutny, posiadał empatię, w przeciwieństwie do demonów. Był zdolny do odczuwania wszystkich ludzkich emocji. Troszczył się o niego, nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, nie świadomie. Jeśli czegoś mógł być pewny to właśnie tego, że anioł nigdy nie podniesie na niego ręki.

\- Strzyga – wyszeptał nagle Inias, spoglądając w ich stronę.

Castiel zrobił to samo i przytaknął.

\- Pojawiła się.

\- Nareszcie. – Teraz mogli zabić tego potwora i wszystkie dzieci wyzdrowieją.

Dean razem z Belą poszli do pokoju, a anioły się tam teleportowały. Strzyga była obrzydliwym monstrum ubranym w jakieś obdarte łachy. Pochylała się nad dziewczynką, gotowa się nią pożywić, ale pojawienie się czterech osób w pokoju ją zdekoncentrowało.

\- Cas, zabieraj dzieciaka i pilnuj go! – nakazał Dean, nim anioł zdążył zaatakować. Castiel od razu wykonał polecenie, a on razem z Belą strzelili w kierunku strzygi. Potwór uchylił się przed kulami, robiąc unik idealnie w stronę Iniasa, który nie zwlekając zaatakował strzygę swoim ostrzem. I tym razem potwór był szybszy. Złapał Iniasa za rękę i cisnął nim z całej siły o ścianę, robiąc w niej dziurę. Anioł upadł na podłogę i z trudem próbował wstać, trzymając się jednocześnie za miejsce, za które złapała go strzyga. Dean nie widział rany, widział za to dziwny, szary dym, który wydobywał się spod dłoni Iniasa. Castiel nic mu nie mówił o tym, że strzyga jest „toksyczna" dla aniołów.

Po tym wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Strzyga nie popełniła kolejnego błędu i teraz to ona zaatakowała, rzucając się na Belę. Kobieta nie zdążyła wystrzelić, strzyga odepchnęła ją tak jak wcześniej Iniasa, tyle że dla niej to był dużo poważniejszy cios i Bela zemdlała zaraz po uderzeniu w ścianę. Inias natychmiast się do niej zbliżył, niemal pełznąc po podłodze.

Dean był następny. Udało mu się strzelić, ale strzyga po raz kolejny uniknęła kul i przyparła go do ściany, trzymając go za gardło. Ze wszystkich sił Dean usiłował się uwolnić, ale potwór był silniejszy od niego. Gdy strzyga otworzyła usta, Dean wiedział już, że ma przesrane. Poczuł ból i po chwili dziwny biały obłok zaczął się z niego wydobywać, wprost w stronę paszczy potwora. Z każdą chwilą czuł, jak słabnie. Nie walczył już, całkowicie opadł z sił, kręciło mu się w głowie, bolała go, ale nie był pewny, czy to z powodu podduszania, czy pożywiania się strzygi.

W pokoju nagle rozległ się potężny huk. Strzyga wrzasnęła i zniknęła mu z oczu. Nie podtrzymywany, Dean osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Wróciły mu siły, ale za bardzo kręciło mu się jeszcze w głowie, by móc wstać. Złapał się za gardło, które potwornie bolało i parzyło w miejscu, w którym dotknął go potwór. Był nieco zdezorientowany, nie wiedział, co się stało.

\- To całkiem przydatny sprzęt – usłyszał głos Castiela. Spojrzał w stronę, z którego dochodził i zobaczył anioła oglądającego strzelbę trzymaną w swojej dłoni.

\- Cas? Skąd do cholery masz tę strzelbę? – zapytał. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat to go najbardziej interesowało.

\- Przygotowałem ją, gdy nie patrzyłeś – wyjaśnił anioł i schował broń do specjalnej kabury po wewnętrznej stronie płaszcza. Zaraz po tym podszedł do Deana i pomógł mu wstać, lecząc od razu ból gardła. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie, co z dzieckiem?

\- Bezpieczne – zapewnił.

\- Mogłeś pojawić się wcześniej – zauważył.

\- Znowu źle zinterpretowałeś czas. Od czasu mojego zniknięcia minęło siedem sekund.

\- Masz zegar wbudowany w głowę?

\- Tak jakby. – Castiel zostawił go i podszedł do Iniasa, który dalej miał problemy z poruszaniem się. – Pozwól mi, bracie.

Uleczył Iniasa, który spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem, by anioł najpierw ratował człowieka, a nie swojego brata – powiedział ze zdumieniem. – Czemu?

\- Dean i ja dzielimy bardzo głęboką więź – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Wiele bym dał, by mieć to samo – wyznał i podszedł do Beli, która wciąż była nieprzytomna. Przyłożył jej dłoń do policzka i uleczył. Kobieta od razu otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Iniasa, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

Inias przytaknął.

Dean wyprowadził Belę z domu – wciąż nie czuła się najlepiej – podczas gdy oba anioły wybudziły ludzi ze snu, w który ich wprowadziły. Nikt nie odzywał się w drodze powrotnej do motelu, nawet Bela. Dean podejrzewał, że może zdecydowała się w końcu przemyśleć sprawę swojego zachowania względem Iniasa. Przynajmniej na to liczył.

\- Mam nadzieję, że widzimy się po raz ostatni – powiedziała Bela, gdy znaleźli się już na miejscu.

\- Ja też – zgodził się Dean, ale mimo to wyciągnął rękę w stronę Beli, którą ta uścisnęła. – Powodzenia z twoim problemem.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Wsiadaj, Inias.

Jej ton, którego użyła zwracając się do anioła, nie zmienił się ani trochę od poprzedniego razu. Widać dalej traktowała go jak gorszego, chociaż znowu zrobił wszystko, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Dla niej był tylko narzędziem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał tak samo wykorzystywać Castiela. Anioł skopałby mu tyłek za coś takiego. Zresztą i tak nie miał potrzeby robić czegoś takiego. Jeśli chciał coś od Castiela, wystarczyło, że poprosił, tak to powinno działać. Byli w końcu partnerami i dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Bela tego nie rozumiała, ale może jeszcze będzie miała szansę. Ona i Inias po prostu trafili nie na te osoby, na które powinni. Nie pasowali do siebie, dlatego dochodziło do zgrzytów. On z Castielem trafił na siebie idealnie, czasami wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, jak rozwinęła się ich przyjaźń, a później także coś jeszcze. Nie czuł się już gorszy od anioła, byli równi sobie i troszczyli się o siebie. I to była najlepsza część ich relacji.

\- Żegnaj, Inias. – Uwagę Deana przykuł Castiel, który żegnał się z bratem zwlekającym z wejściem do Mercedesa Beli.

\- Żegnaj, Castiel – pożegnał się z uśmiechem, po czym powiedział jeszcze kilka słów w obcym Deanowi języku. Castiel odpowiedział mu tak samo, a potem Inias wykonał w końcu polecenie Beli i oboje odjechali spod motelu.

\- Co ci powiedział? – zapytał od razu Castiela.

\- Powiedział, że przed akcją skontaktował się z niebem i poprosił o zmianę partnera. Ma go zastąpić Balthazar.

\- A czy ten Balthazar poradzi sobie z Belą?

\- Oh, z pewnością – odparł Castiel, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Weszli do swojego pokoju. Dean od razu ściągnął buty z nóg i położył się na łóżku. Chociaż Castiel go wyleczył, to i tak czuł się wycieńczony i miał ochotę mieć już ten dzień za sobą. Musiał jednak przedtem coś załatwić.

\- Cas, dzięki, że zapewniłeś najpierw dziecku bezpieczeństwo – powiedział, podpierając się na łokciach, by lepiej widzieć anioła.

\- Obiecałem ci, że to zrobię. – Castiel, co dziwne, zdjął z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę, teraz stał w pokoju tylko w spodniach i koszuli. Zdjął też buty. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Naśladował go.

\- Mimo wszystko, dzięki. To wiele znaczy.

Castiel usiadł obok niego na łóżku, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Co mógł planować? Czy w ogóle coś planował? Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby tak było, ale to za chwilkę. Wciąż musiał jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Jakoś naszło go na sentymenty rodem z babskiego filmu.

\- Możemy pogadać, Cas? – zapytał, dosiadając się do anioła.

\- Oczywiście, Dean, zawsze.

Zaczęło się, teraz już nie miał odwrotu od swojego postanowienia.

\- Wiesz, Bela i Inias uświadomili mi, jak wdzięczny jestem za to, że to ciebie przydzielili mi archaniołowie – wyznał niepewnie. – Jesteś świetnym partnerem.

\- Mówiłeś mi to już raz – zauważył anioł.

\- Wiem, ale chciałbym jeszcze coś dodać. Słuchaj, nie jestem dobry w te klocki, ale muszę się wygadać. Nie jestem wdzięczny tylko za twoje moce, jeśli o tym pomyślałeś. Jestem wdzięczny ogólnie za ciebie. Za twój charakter, za twoją wyrozumiałość, troskę, za twoją hojność, za wszystko. I jeszcze za... za to co jest między nami, nie tylko przyjaźń.

Nie spodziewał się po Castielu jakiejś reakcji, a już na pewno nie takiej. Anioł ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował. To był słodki i powolny pocałunek, którego Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pogłębiać. Był idealny i sprawiał, że włoski na karku stawały mu dęba, a po całym ciele rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło, które niemal doprowadzało go do euforii.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak nazwać to coś między nami, ale cieszę się, że jest – wyznał Castiel. Ich usta wciąż były blisko siebie i wystarczyło, by któryś z nich przysunął się o milimetr.

\- Ja też – odparł Dean i zaśmiał się cicho. – Boże, kiedy stałem się taki miękki?

\- Nie jesteś miękki, Dean. Mówienie o tym, co czujesz, to oznaka dojrzałości. Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się to wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Ja też – powtórzył i oparł swoje czoło o czoło Castiel, przymykając przy tym oczy. – Potrzebuję cię, Cas. Chcę cię.

Nie był jeszcze gotowy na wielkie słowa. Nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek będzie, ale czuł, że w ich przypadku nie będzie to nawet potrzebne.

\- Wiem, Dean. – Castiel znów go pocałował, nawet delikatniej niż poprzednio. Dean wplótł palce w jego włosy i przylgnął do niego bardziej.

Położyli się razem w jednym łóżku, Castiel na plecach, a Dean z głową ułożoną na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w bicie serca. To było miłe po prostu leżeć z ukochaną osobą i nie robić nic więcej. Zawsze łaknął kontaktu fizycznego, ale nie zawsze potrafił o niego poprosić. Z Castielem nie musiał nawet tego robić, on sam wiedział, co mu najbardziej potrzebne. To też było miłe. Miał pewność, że anioł zawsze będzie nad nim czuwał, nie ważne co się wydarzy. Dzięki temu Dean już się tak nie bał reakcji ludzi na ich związek czy własnych uczuć i mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

Rano, po szybkim śniadaniu, w czasie którego Dean i Castiel gapili się na siebie przez cały czas, partnerzy wyjechali w drogę powrotną do Chicago. Jazda szybko im mijała, sześć godzin wydawało się trwać zaledwie godzinę. Zostało im już tylko trzy dalszej jazdy, a Dean nie czuł się ani trochę zmęczony. Nucił słowa utworu i cieszył się jazdą w towarzystwie Castiela. Mógłby tak jeździć godzinami. Może w czasie urlopu zabierze anioła na wycieczkę po Stanach. Mogliby pojechać nad Wielki Kanion i do Hollywood. Ale to za jakiś czas.

Zaczął się najlepszy fragment utworu, solówka na gitarze. Do niesamowitych riffów dołączył jednak po chwili odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu.

\- Cas, mógłbyś? – poprosił, odwracając się nieco w stronę anioła.

Castiel wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni jego kurtki, odebrał i ustawiając na głośnik, trzymał pomiędzy sobą a Deanem.

\- Dean, gdzie jesteś? – usłyszeli głos Bobby'ego.

\- W drodze do Chicago – odparł, ściszając nieco muzykę. – Co słychać, Bobby?

\- Jak długo jeszcze będziesz jechał?

\- Dwie, trzy godziny. Czemu pytasz?

\- Dean, Sam zniknął.

Dean usłyszał to jakby z oddali, jakby telefon wcale nie był blisko niego. Poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż pleców, a oczami wyobraźni zobaczył Sama leżącego na ziemi. Pobitego, zakrwawionego. Martwego.

\- Co? – zapytał roztrzęsionym głosem. Wyłączył całkowicie muzykę, omal nie urywając pokrętła.

\- Nie pojawił się w pracy. Dzwoniliśmy, wysłałem Jo i Asha, by go poszukali w waszym mieszkaniu, ale nie było go tam, był tylko jego telefon. Pytaliśmy też jego dziewczynę, czy nie ma go u niej, nigdzie go nie ma.

\- Dzwoniłeś do rodziców?

\- Nie, musiałem najpierw zadzwonić do ciebie.

Zaczął ciężej oddychać, a knykcie zbielały mu od zaciskania palcy na kierownicy. Sam zniknął, nie mogli go znaleźć. Zniknął, bo nie mógł go ochronić. Co z niego za starszy brat?

\- Nie dzwoń do nich – poprosił. – Znajdę Sama.

\- Dean...

\- Znajdę go.

\- Dean, może poczekaj chwilę. Nie minęło jeszcze...

\- Mam w dupie, że jeszcze nie można go uznać za zaginionego! – krzyknął. – To mój brat, Bobby!

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał, słychać było tylko silnik Impali i ciężki oddech Deana.

\- Tylko nie zabij nikogo po drodze – powiedział w końcu Bobby i rozłączył się.

Dean zabrał Castielowi telefon i cisnął nim nam tylne siedzenie, dociskając nogą pedał gazu.

\- Dean, zwolnij – poprosił anioł.

\- Nie ma mowy.

Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Chicago, każda minuta była na wagę złota. Nie wiedział, co się stało z Samem, ale to nie mogło być nic dobrego. Jeśli się nie pospieszy, Sam może zginąć, nie pozwoli na to.

\- Dean, znajdziemy go – zapewnił. – Proszę, zwolnij chociaż trochę.

\- To mój brat, Cas. To mój mały braciszek.

Był przerażony, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co zrobi, jeśli Samowi coś się stanie. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Sprzedałby nawet duszę demonowi, by go uratować, wszystko, byle tylko Sam przeżył.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Dean. Obiecuję.

Dean zerknął szybko na Castiela nim znowu skupił się na drodze. Coś dziwnego działo się z jego oczami, obraz czerniał przy brzegach. Chyba dostawał ataku paniki. Castiel miał rację, musiał się uspokoić, nim zabije kogoś na drodze albo samego siebie. Uniósł nieznacznie stopę z pedału, wskazówka na liczniku prędkości opadła.

\- Gdzie on mógł się podziać? – zapytał. – To nie w jego stylu tak znikać.

\- Dojedziemy do domu i wszystkiego się dowiemy. – Castiel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jego dotyk zadziałał na Deana uspokajająco, ale nie dość. – Teraz skup się i prowadź rozważnie, dasz radę to zrobić?

Dean przytaknął, wpatrując się w horyzont. Znowu widział normalnie.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Dobrze. – Castiel zabrał dłoń, ale nie spuszczał go z oczu. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dean chciał być tego taki pewny, ale wiedząc, że Samowi może grozić śmierć, nie potrafił uwierzyć nawet aniołowi pańskiemu.


	31. Życie i śmierć

Dean w życiu tak szybko nie wracał do Chicago. Dojechał do miasta w niecałe dwie godziny zamiast trzech, przekraczając przy tym prędkość kilka razy. Zatrzymała go nawet policja, ale gdy tylko pokazał im odznakę i wyjaśnił, że to ważna sprawa, puścili go. Castiel znowu próbował go namówić, by zwolnił, ale tym razem nie dał się przekonać. Musiał pomóc Samowi.

Był już wieczór, pojechali prosto do biura. Gdy szli do gabinetu Bobby'ego, każdy patrzył się na Deana ze współczuciem. Wiedzieli już, co się stało.

Dean wszedł do gabinetu Bobby'ego, popychając drzwi, które uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Umieszczona w nich szyba zatrzęsła się.

\- Bobby, Sam się znalazł? – zapytał od razu. Chociaż wiedział, że gdyby Sam został odnaleziony, na pewno ktoś by do niego zadzwonił, by o tym poinformować i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Za bardzo kierowała nim panika, by myśleć racjonalnie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Bobby. – Jo i Ash wciąż go szukają.

\- A policja?

\- Nie uznaliby go za zaginionego.

\- Mam to w dupie, to agent federalny, powinno go szukać bez słowa.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to do nich zadzwonię, ale nie oczekuj wiele – zaoferował.

\- Kiedy dokładnie Sam zniknął? – Jeśli będzie znał godzinę, może pomoże im to w poszukiwaniach. Musiał wiedzieć, czy Sam zniknął z domu, czy w drodze do pracy.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, na siódmą miał być w pracy, ale nie przyszedł. Garth próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale nie odbierał. Około dziesiątej wysłałem Asha i Jo do waszego mieszkania?

\- I co? Jakieś ślady walki?

\- Żadnych, drzwi od mieszkania zamknięte.

\- Kurwa. Co dalej?

\- Zadzwoniliśmy do jego dziewczyny. Powiedziała, że dzwonił do niej rano, ale nie wie, gdzie mógłby być, nie widziała go dzisiaj.

Dean miał złe przeczucia. Sam nigdy nie opuścił dnia pracy, gdy nie miał ku temu powodu. Zadzwoniłby, gdyby musiał wziąć wolne. Jeśli tego nie zrobił, a wcześniej rozmawiał z Sarą, to na pewno coś mu się stało.

Nie mógł ustać w miejscu, miotał się po biurze niespokojnie, starając się wymyślić jakiś plan, jak znaleźć Sama. Nie mieli kompletnie nic, kto mógłby źle życzyć Samowi? Praktycznie nie miał do tej pory kontaktu z przestępcami, a ludzie z reguły go lubili, nikomu się nie narażał. To nie miało sensu.

\- Wyślij więcej ludzi do szukania – powiedział do Bobby'ego Dean.

\- Nie mogę, Dean. Wszyscy są zajęci.

\- Tu chodzi o agenta federalnego – przypomniał mu.

\- Nawet nie wiemy, czy Sam potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Nie mogę wysłać ludzi w teren, dopóki nie będziemy pewni.

\- Do tego czasu Sam może umrzeć!

Miał gdzieś, że nie minęło jeszcze odpowiednio dużo czasu. Wolał wyjść na głupka i paranoika niż potem żałować, że nie pomógł Samowi, gdy ten najbardziej go potrzebował.

\- Dean...

\- Sam go znajdę – zdecydował i szybko wyszedł z biura.

\- Dean, nie rób niczego głupiego! – zawołał jeszcze za nim Bobby, ale nie zamierzał go posłuchać. Tu chodziło o Sama! Jeśli FBI nie chciało mu pomóc, to nie będzie się trzymał ich zasad.

Idąc do windy, Dean minął Gartha, który próbował go zatrzymać.

\- Dean! Dean, poczekaj! – krzyknął i pobiegł za nim. – Pomogę ci w szukaniu Sama.

\- Nie trzeba – odparł, wchodząc do windy. Był zbyt wściekły, by teraz przyjąć choćby najmniejszą pomoc. Nie po tym, jak Bobby mu jej odmówił. Choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, pomoc Gartha mogłaby być nieoceniona.

Castiel, podążający za nim niczym cień, także wszedł do windy i zostawiając Gartha na piętrze, zjechali na dół. Dean nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mają się teraz udać, by szukać Sama, mógł być wszędzie, a Chicago to duże miasto. Mógł też być poza nim, wszystko było możliwe, a oni nie mieli żadnego tropu, żadnego.

Dean zatrzymał się przy Impali i sfrustrowany złapał się za głowę.

\- Co robić, co robić – mamrotał pod nosem, kręcąc się w kółko bez celu i próbując zmusić mózg do myślenia. Nic to jednak nie dawało, wpadał w panikę i jedyne, o czym mógł teraz myśleć, to brat wołający o pomoc.

\- Dean – usłyszał za sobą głos Castiela. – Dean, musisz się uspokoić.

\- Nie mogę być spokojny, Cas – odparł słabo. Był potwornie przerażony tym, co może się wydarzyć.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz, panika zaślepi ci umysł i nie będziesz w stanie pomóc Samowi – powiedział Castiel. – Musisz być spokojny.

Dean pokręcił głową. Jak miał się uspokoić w takim momencie? To było niewykonalne.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Dean, spójrz na mnie – poprosił anioł. Gdy tego nie zrobił, Castiel ujął jego twarz w dłonie i odwrócił w swoją stronę. – Znajdziemy Sama. Będzie z nim dobrze, ale musisz się opanować. Wyobraź sobie, że to normalne śledztwo, co robisz najpierw?

Normalne śledztwo, przecież to nie było normalne śledztwo, tu chodziło o Sama!

Chciał się wyrwać, wsiąść do samochodu i objechać całe miasto wzdłuż i wszerz, ale Castiel trzymał go zbyt mocno i nie pozwolił się ruszyć. Dean musiał więc wpatrywać się w jego oczy i słuchać jego głosu. W porównaniu z własnym, głos anioła był opanowany, pełen spokoju i niezwykle kojący. Dean poczuł, jak otacza go niczym koc. Kolejna anielska sztuczka? Czyżby potrafił robić zastrzyk na uspokojenie samymi rękoma i głosem? Czegokolwiek by Castiel nie robił, pomagało. Panika powoli znikała, a umysł znów był w stanie wszystko racjonalnie analizować. Za radą partnera wyrzucił z głowy informację o tym, że chodzi o Sama, a zamiast niego wstawił jakąś nieznaną mu osobę, która też zaginęła i nie stawiła się w pracy. Co w takim przypadku zrobiłby najpierw, po otrzymaniu telefonu z wezwaniem?

\- Idę na miejsce zbrodni – odparł w końcu.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Castiel, wciąż go trzymając.

Dean przewertował pamięć, szukając wyjaśnienia. Ani przez chwilę w jego wyobraźni nie pojawił się Sam, tylko nieznajomy.

\- Jego telefon wciąż jest w mieszkaniu – wyszeptał, patrząc aniołowi w oczy. Błękit go uspokajał. – Jeśli go tam nie zostawił przez przypadek, co jest mało prawdopodobne, mógł zostać porwany właśnie stamtąd.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił Castiel z uśmiechem. – Widzisz? Udało cię się. Nie martw się, Dean, jestem przy tobie, pomogę ci.

Dean przytaknął i niemrawo odwzajemnił uśmiech. Castiel w końcu się odsunął i obaj mogli wsiąść do samochodu.

Po raz kolejny pokonał drogę w rekordowym czasie, ale nie nieodpowiedzialnie. Bardzo uważał, by nie spowodować wypadku, głównie dlatego, bo nie chciał, by coś go zatrzymało.

Razem z Castielem wbiegli po schodach do mieszkania, które było zamknięte. Ash i Jo musieli za sobą zamknąć. W środku panował porządek, nic nie wskazywało na to, że doszło do walki, tak jak mówił Bobby. Telefon Sama leżał na stole w kuchni z kilkoma nieodebranymi połączeniami z biura.

Dean wziął głęboki wdech i rozejrzał się, próbując znaleźć jakiś ślad, choćby najmniejszy. Jeśli nie było bałaganu, to Sam musiał dać się zaskoczyć, ale nawet wtedy by walczył. Uśpili go? Na pewno go nie zastrzelili, nie było krwi. Uduszenie było bardziej prawdopodobne, ale znowu, Sam walczyłby. Poza tym, czemu zabierać ciało ze sobą? Czemu go nie zostawić? To nie miało sensu, chyba że...

\- O boże – szepnął. – Cas.

\- O co chodzi, Dean?

\- Możesz sprawdzić, czy nie było tu potwora? – zapytał.

Potwór mógł tłumaczyć wszystko, zamknięte drzwi, porwanie bez śladów walki, wszystko. Tylko co to mogło być i dlaczego porwało Sama? By dostać się do niego? Może nawet taki był plan, ale zamiast tego potwór zastał w mieszkaniu Sama i postanowił porwać jego, na przykład, by użyć go jako przynęty. Kto by nie chciał zwabić do siebie człowieka, który współpracuje z aniołami i stanowi zagrożenie?

Tego się właśnie przez cały czas obawiał. Że ktoś mu bliski ucierpi z powodu jego nowego zawodu. Musiało trafić na Sama. I to akurat teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło mu się układać, zarówno w życiu prywatnym, jak i zawodowym. Dean też nie tak sobie wyobrażał początek związku z aniołem.

\- Myślisz, że nie stoi za tym człowiek?

\- Nie wiem, Cas, ale chyba możemy to sprawdzić?

\- Mogę spróbować, ale nie gwarantuję, że coś znajdę.

Wiedział to, ale liczył na cud. Jeśli coś tutaj było, chciał to wiedzieć, choć sam już nie wiedział, czy człowiek nie byłby lepszą wersją. Z nim przynajmniej można dyskutować, a z potworem? Jak dojść z nim do porozumienia?

Castiel zamknął oczy i skupił się, podczas gdy Dean niespokojnie go obserwował i czekał na jakieś wieści. Modlił się, by to nie był potwór, a przynajmniej nie taki, który zabija od razu.

W końcu Castiel powrócił do świata żywych i spojrzał z powagą na Deana.

\- Mogę się mylić, ale...

\- Ale?

\- Chyba wyczuwam wampira. Ślad jest jednak bardzo słaby.

\- Ale jakiś jest, nie pomyliłbyś wampira z czymś innym?

\- Raczej nie.

Wampir. Pieprzony wampir. Teoria o tym, że Sam został porwany jako przynęta, wydawała się być teraz jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobna. Wampir miał wszelkie powody, by pozbyć się Deana, był na jego tropie, rozmawiał nawet z Bennym. Z drugiej strony, mógł to być tylko przypadek i Sam po prostu stał się jedną z ofiar. Tylko jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo bycia zaatakowanym dwa razy przez wampira? Mimo wszystko, to dawało nadzieję na to, że Sam jeszcze żyje. Nie było ciała, a przecież zawsze było, gdy dochodziło do morderstwa. Mało tego, zostawała po nim krew. Sam musiał więc zostać porwany, jak tamta dziewczyna z nagrania. Pytanie tylko, w jakim celu? By przekąsić go później, czy przemienić? Żadna z tych możliwości nie podobała się Deanowi, ale wolałaby, żeby Sam został przemieniony. To przynajmniej wciąż można było odkręcić przez jakiś czas, a śmierci nie.

Musieli znaleźć gniazdo, ale jak? Nie radzili sobie z tym od samego początku, teraz też nagle nie wpadną na jakiś trop, a czas im uciekał. Ślad wampira w mieszkaniu był zbyt słaby, by Castiel mógł za nim podążyć, jak wtedy do kryjówki Benny'ego.

Właśnie. Benny. Wciąż była nadzieja.

\- Musimy iść – powiedział Dean.

\- Dokąd?

\- Do Benny'ego, zaprowadzi nas do gniazda, teraz musi nam pomóc.

Wcześniej jeszcze rozumiał niechęć Benny'ego i nawet ją przyjacielowi wybaczył. Ale teraz nie było miejsca na osobiste obiekcje. Jeśli Benny nie zaprowadzi ich do gniazda dobrowolnie, to go do tego zmusi, choć miał przeczucie, że nie będzie musiał. Nienawiść do stwórcy czy bezpieczeństwo Dean nie były ważniejsze od Sama.

Przed wyjściem wzięli jeszcze maczetę, którą Dean przechowywał u siebie w szafie. Castiel będzie potrzebował anielskiego ostrza, by efektywniej walczyć, a on w tym czasie poodcina łby tym sukinsynom, które porwały mu brata.

Było już ciemno na zewnątrz, gdy dojechali do klubu. Od zniknięcia Sama minęło ponad dwanaście godzin. Jeśli został porwany w celach konsumpcyjnych, mógł już nawet nie żyć, ale Dean nie dopuszczał tego do swojej świadomości. Sam żył i czekał na pomoc, którą zaraz dostaną. Benny na pewno był w swojej kryjówce, nie był tak jak inne wampiry, nie polował w nocy, więc nie musiał wychodzić o tej godzinie.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy Castiel je popchnął, by mogli wejść do środka. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył zapalone światło.

\- Benny! – zawołał. – Benny, potrzebujemy pomocy!

\- Nie ma go, Dean – poinformował go Castiel. – Ale był tu niedawno, czuję to. Poza tym, nie zgasił światła.

-Tak, a wyłącznik jest tutaj – dodał Dean, wchodząc głębiej do klubu. Na jednym ze stolików leżał opróżniony woreczek na krew. 0 RH +, przynajmniej Benny nie marnował rzadkich zasobów krwi.

Usiadł razem z Castielem na podwyższeniu DJ'a i czekali, tylko to im póki co pozostało. Benny nie mógł odejść daleko, za kilka minut powinien wrócić, przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję. Dean przez cały czas spoglądał na zegarek, licząc kolejne sekundy. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci zmysły, taki był przerażony. Ręce mu się trzęsły i nie był w stanie normalnie oddychać. To było nawet gorsze od tego, co wydarzyło się na zamkniętej budowie. Wtedy był w tym samym budynku, co Sam. Jasne, nie przybył dość szybko, by powstrzymać Gordona, ale był tam, Castiel także. A teraz? Teraz Sam nie miał nawet świadomości, że ktoś, kto mu pomoże, jest blisko. Dean nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak bardzo musi być przerażony, jeśli w ogóle jest przytomny.

Castiel przestraszył go, gdy nagle położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Znajdziemy go, Dean – powtórzył coś, co mówił już nie raz. W jakimś stopniu te zapewnienia działy na Deana, czuł się spokojniejszy i nie aż tak przerażony. Castiel by go przecież nie okłamał.

\- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział. – Gdyby nie ty, pewnie bym zwariował. Ja po prostu nie mogę go stracić.

Anioł nie powiedział nic więcej tylko znowu się uśmiechnął i zaraz potem złapał go za dłoń. Dean uścisnął ją lekko, z wdzięcznością przyjmując od przyjaciela oparcie.

W taki sposób czekali dalej na Benny'ego. Dean nie puścił dłoń Castiela, a ten jej nie zabrał. Ten zwykły dotyk okazał się być zbawienny i choć strach o życie Sama wciąż był obecny, to łatwiej go teraz było przezwyciężyć. Naprawdę byłby zgubiony bez Castiela. Kto wie, co by teraz robił, gdyby nie on. Pewnie marnowałby czas albo już dawno leżałby w karetce po spowodowanym wypadku. Był w stanie prowadzić bez kraksy tylko dzięki obecności anioła. Może nie byli najlepsi w komunikacji, ale mieli dobry wpływ na siebie nawzajem. Dean chciał stawać się lepszy przy Castielu, chciał mu imponować i sprawiać, że anioł będzie z niego dumny, a jednocześnie sam też chciał mu pomagać, głównie z problemami człowieczeństwa. Po prostu nie mogli lepiej trafić, jak tylko na siebie nawzajem.

Po wielu długich minutach, w klubie rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dean i Castiel natychmiast wstali, akurat w tym samym momencie, kiedy usłyszeli zbliżający się do nich odgłos kroków.

\- Mówiłem ci już Dean, że nie zaprowadzę was do gniazda – odezwał się Benny, którego jeszcze nie widzieli. Po chwili jednak wampir wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym byli. W jednej dłoni trzymał maczetę podobną do tej, którą zabrał Dean, a w drugiej dwa kolejne woreczki z krwią, ale te już były pełne.

\- Tym razem musisz to zrobić...

\- Twój koleżka mnie nie zmusi – przerwał, podchodząc bliżej. Uważnie obserwował Castiela, który jednak nie miał najmniejszych zamiarów zaatakować.

\- Benny, Sam został porwany – powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę Dean. Benny jakby zamarł w miejscu, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie. – Cas wyczuł obecność wampira w naszym mieszkaniu, to musiał być ten sam, który przemienił ciebie.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał i minął ich, by schować krew do lodówki.

Dean nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Benny nadal się wahał, jakby było z czym. Właśnie mu powiedział, że Sam wpadł w łapy wampirów, a jego praktycznie to nie ruszyło. Czy ta przemiana namieszała mu w głowie? Nie obchodziło go już życie Sama?

\- Ja się nie mylę – powiedział Castiel, choć sam przyznał, że nie może być do końca pewny.

\- Może tym razem ci się zdarzyło.

\- Kurwa, Benny, tu chodzi o Sama! – krzyknął Dean. – O Sama! Mojego młodszego brata, jakbyś zapomniał. Minęło pół doby od jego zniknięcia, może już być martwy! Jeśli jednak żyje i jest w tym gnieździe, to mnie tam zaprowadzisz, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Gówno mnie obchodzi, jaki jest twój powód, by mnie tam nie zaprowadzać, poprzednio jeszcze ci to darowałem, ale jeśli przez twój upór stanie się coś Samowi, to będzie to twoja wina!

\- Wysyłasz mnie i siebie na pewną śmierć – odezwał się cicho Benny, nie spoglądając na Deana.

\- Nie sądzę. Castiel rozniesie w pył całe gniazdo, nie wiesz, do czego jest zdolny.

\- Może i nie wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że gniazdo to niebezpieczne miejsce i nawet twój aniołek może nie podołać, gdy rzuci się na niego kilku wrogów na raz.

\- Możemy się przekonać – zachęcił Castiel. – Jeśli pokażesz nam gniazdo.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Castiel nagle znalazł się tuż przy Bennym. Złapał wampira z kołnierz koszuli i pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, która aż pękła pod naporem tak ogromnej siły. Dean był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zareagował.

\- Nie wiem, czy dosłyszałeś, ale Sam jest w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział groźnie Castiel, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że Benny szczerzył do niego swoje kły. – Dean opowiedział mi o tobie. Powiedział, że zawsze mógł na ciebie liczyć. Nie rozczarowuj go więc w tak ważnej sprawie. Tu chodzi o życie bliskiej mu osoby, a nie nieznajomych, jak ostatnio. Choć to wciąż nie tłumaczy twojego oporu, bo każde życie jest jednakowo ważne. Dlatego zaprowadzisz nas do tego gniazda. Możesz potem uciec, nikt cię tam nie będzie trzymał, ale wiedz, że stracisz wiele w oczach Deana.

Benny wyrwał się, ale tylko dlatego, że anioł już z nim skończył i mu na to pozwolił. Castiel od razu wrócił do Deana, który przyglądał się w oczekiwaniu na decyzję byłego partnera. Jeśli odmówi, znienawidzi go. Nie będzie w stanie dalej żywić do niego sympatii. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i że Benny postąpi słusznie.

Benny długo milczał, wpatrując się w nich obu. Widać było, że walczy sam ze sobą. Dean nie wierzył, że przestało mu zależeć na Samie, musiało chodzić o coś więcej w jego niechęci. Cokolwiek to jednak było, nie powinno mieć teraz znaczenia.

\- Dalej mi się to nie podoba – przyznał Benny.

\- To Sam, Benny – powiedział znowu Dean. – Sam. I możemy go uratować, musisz nam tylko pokazać drogę do gniazda.

\- Będę was musiał zaprowadzić do samego końca, jest dobrze ukryte.

\- Nie ważne, po prostu nas tam zaprowadź. Proszę.

To była ich ostatnia próba, jeśli i tym razem Benny powie nie, odejdą. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to złapią jakiegoś innego wampira i Castiel zmusi go, by pokazał im gniazdo.

\- Dobra, zaprowadzę was – zgodził się Benny.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Będziecie potrzebowali broni – zauważył wampir.

\- Mam maczetę w samochodzie, a Cas ma własną broń.

\- Więc chyba możemy ruszać. Gniazdo powinno jeszcze spać, tylko ja wychodzę tak wcześnie na ulicę.

We trójkę wyszli z klubu i skierowali się do Impali. Benny chciał usiąść z przodu, ale nim zdążył chwycić za klamkę, Castiel już siedział w środku.

\- Wybacz, to teraz jego miejsce – wyjaśnił Dean, siadając za kierownicą. – Dobra, to gdzie teraz?

\- Na stację metra California O'Hare – odpowiedział Benny. – Stamtąd pójdziemy torami dalej.

\- Torami? – zdziwił się Dean. – Ukrywają się w tunelach metra?

\- Idealna kryjówka – wtrącił się Castiel. – Łatwo się tam zgubić bez przewodnika w postaci wampira.

\- Tak, ja sam nie potrafiłem stamtąd wyjść za pierwszym razem – przyznał Benny.

\- Ale teraz dasz radę znaleźć drogę? – zapytał dla pewności Dean.

\- Wyczuję zapach innych wampirów.

Więcej mu nie było potrzeba. Chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu nieco się sprzeczali, to Dean ufał, że Benny już więcej go nie zawiedzie.

Jechali jak najszybciej się dało, nie odzywali się też do siebie, choć Dean czuł na sobie spojrzenie byłego partnera. Było bardzo intensywne i nieco go dekoncentrowało, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Choć chciał wiedzieć, co takiego gryzie Benny'ego, poza oczywistą niechęcią do zaprowadzenia ich do gniazda.

\- Chcesz się czymś podzielić? – zapytał, przerywając ciszę.

\- Mniej lub bardziej – odparł. – Dean, przepraszam, że tak długo trzeba było mnie namawiać. Nie chcę, by Sam umarł, ale...

\- Nie tłumacz się – poprosił. – Nie czas teraz na to, później możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu tak cię przeraża powrót do gniazda.

\- O ile przeżyjemy.

\- Oczywiście, że przeżyjemy, mamy Casa ze sobą.

Z Castielem nic złego im się nie stanie.

Gdy dojechali do stacji metra, wysiedli z samochodu i zabrali broń na dół. Kilka osób czekało na pociąg, ale Dean i Benny schowali maczety pod kurtki, więc nikt nic nie zauważył. Po peronie kręcił się ochroniarz, więc nim zeszli na tory, musieli poczekać, aż się odwróci. Gdy tak zrobił, Castiel pstryknięciem palców zepsuł kamerę i teraz mogli już bezpiecznie ruszyć tunelem.

\- Trzymajcie się z dala od trzeciej szyny – ostrzegł ich Benny. – Ja nie uważałem, usmażyło mi komórkę.

\- Ale nic się nie stało – zauważył Dean.

\- Bo na wampiry nie działa elektryczność, ciebie by zabiło. Nie wiem jak z pierzastym.

\- Nic by mi się nie stało. I nie nazywaj mnie pierzastym.

\- Jaki wrażliwy – zakpił Benny. Szedł jako pierwszy i prowadził ich do celu.

Szli bardzo długo i niemal w kompletnych ciemnościach. Raz przejechał obok nich skład metra. Chociaż Benny zapewnił ich, że pociąg ich nie trafi, gdy przylgną do ściany, Deanowi i tak zaczęło łomotać serce, gdy tych kilka wagonów przemknęło tuż obok nich.

W końcu po jakimś czasie Benny poprowadził ich do innego tunelu. Były w nim tory, ale dawno już nieużywane. Najwyraźniej został zamknięty jakiś czas temu.

\- Ta szyna nie jest już podłączona do prądu – poinformował ich, dotykając ją butem. – To już blisko, chodźcie.

\- Wyczuwam wampiry – odezwał się Castiel. Szedł zaraz za Deanem i pilnował tyłów.

\- Jakaś konkretna liczba? – spytał Dean.

\- Za dużo ich, by policzyć, mieszają się.

\- Gdy stąd uciekałem, stado liczyło trzy osoby razem z przywódcą – powiedział Benny. – Nie wiem jak teraz, ale te wampiry, które nas zaatakowały ostatnio, musiały należeć do tego stada.

\- Czemu twój stwórca próbował cię zabić? – zapytał Castiel.

\- A ty byś nie chciał? Uciekłem, mogłem im zagrozić, stworzyć konkurencyjne gniazdo.

\- Dwa gniazda w jednym miejscu, to pewnie nieciekawa sytuacja?

\- Doszłoby w końcu do wojny. Wampiry są bardzo terytorialne i rzadko przyjmują do swojego stada kogoś z zewnątrz, wolą same zmieniać nowych członków.

\- Dlaczego ten wybrał akurat ciebie?

Benny nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Nie wiem.

Dean postanowił nie drążyć. Zresztą nie było już czasu, zbliżali się do gniazda wampirów, a te skurczybyki miały dobry słuch. Gdy Benny zatrzymał ich skinieniem ręki, wiedzieli już, że są na miejscu.

\- To tutaj? – zapytał Dean.

\- Tak. – Benny przepuścił go i pozwolił zajrzeć do zamkniętej stacji metra. Nie było widać wiele, tylko jedna beczka z palącymi się śmieciami oświetlała pomieszczenie, ale na niewiele się to zdawało. Dean dostrzegł jednak jednego wampira skulonego na materacu pod ścianą. Spał. Po drugiej stronie torów też zapewne ktoś był, bo dostrzegł niewielki blask kolejnego płomienia.

\- Cas, wyczuwasz Sama? – Nigdzie go nie widział i obawiał się najgorszego.

Castiel przysunął się bliżej peronu i wpierw wybadał sytuację wzrokiem.

\- Nie widzę go, ale spróbuję wyczuć duszę.

\- Pospiesz się i spadajmy stąd – popędził go Benny.

\- I tak musimy pozbyć się gniazda – zauważył Dean.

\- Nie podczas tej wyprawy, nie jesteśmy odpowiednio przygotowani.

\- Mamy broń, czego nam brakuje?

\- Mam go – przerwał im Castiel. – Ciężko coś wyczuć wśród tylu wampirów.

\- Ale Sam żyje?

\- Tak.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, choć wcale go to aż tak bardzo nie uspokoiło. Wciąż nie widział brata, nie wiedział, w jakim jest stanie, mógł być umierający, a oni musieli teraz przemknąć się tuż pod nosem wampirów, by do niego dotrzeć. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak trudne i przerażające to będzie zadanie.

\- Dean, na litość boską, opanuj swoje serce, obudzisz wszystkie wampiry – syknął Benny.

\- Wybacz, że to stresująca sytuacja – odgryzł się szybko.

\- Zaraz będzie jeszcze bardziej stresująca, gdy wampiry usłyszą kolejne bicie serca. To Sama jest słabe, już się z niego żywiły.

\- O nie.

\- Musimy go stąd jak najszybciej zabrać – postanowił Castiel. – Benny ma rację, nie czas teraz na walkę ze stadem.

\- Jak zabierzemy Sama, to się przeniosą i drugi raz ich nie znajdziemy.

\- Wytropię ci kolejne gniazdo, tylko zwijajmy się stąd jak najszybciej.

Dean wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, tak jak go uczyli w akademii i spowolnił pracę serca. Gdy Benny uznał, że jest już dość ciche, wyszli z tunelu i wkroczyli do gniazda. Nie musieli szukać Sama długo, Castiel wypatrzył go bardzo szybko. Siedział na ziemi, przywiązany do jakiegoś filaru. Dean nie widział zbyt dobrze, ale był pewny, że dostrzegł na szyi brata krew. Chciał do niego podbiec jak najszybciej, ale wiedział, że to głupi pomysł w takiej sytuacji. Podeszli więc całą trójką po cichu i gdy tylko znaleźli się przy Samie, sprawdzili mu puls, tak dla pewności.

\- Sam – szepnął Dean, starając się obudzić brata. – Sammy.

Sam się jednak nie budził, co miało zapewne związek z utratą krwi. Jego skóra była zimna, a puls bardzo słaby, ledwo wyczuwalny. Wampiry wyssały z niego sporo krwi, choć nie dość, by go zabić. To była jednak kwestia czasu, tak mało krwi nie mogło wystarczyć dla Sama.

\- Możesz go uleczyć? – zapytał Castiela.

\- To trochę zajmie, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz go najpierw wynieść?

\- Lecz go teraz – poprosił. Musiał być pewny, że Sam przeżyje wyniesienie na powierzchnię.

Castiel przysunął się i dotknął palcami czoła Sama, ale nim zdążył zacząć leczyć, cała trójka usłyszała za sobą syk, do którego po chwili dołączyły szmery i szuranie butami o podłogę.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Dean i szybko użył meczety, by przeciąć sznury wierzące Sama. – Cas, zabierz go stąd i nie wracaj, dopóki nie będziesz pewny, że nic mu nie będzie.

\- Dean...

\- Idź! – krzyknął. Nie mógł ryzykować życia Sama w czasie walki. Nie będzie też mógł się skupić. Skoro już obudzili gniazdo, to przynajmniej mogą się go pozbyć.

Castiel w końcu wykonał polecenie i zniknął razem z Samem, zostawiając Deana i Benny'ego z wampirami.

\- Po co go odesłałeś? – zapytał Benny. – Mógł nam pomóc.

\- Sam jest teraz najważniejszy, poradzimy sobie sami.

\- Wątpię.

Wampiry otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Dean nie widział wszystkich, ale naliczył przynajmniej dziesięć. Dziesięć obudzonych, wkurzonych, złaknionych krwi wampirów, którym właśnie ukradł kolację.

\- Benny, wróciłeś – usłyszeli głos jednego z wampirów. – To twój prezent na przeprosiny?

\- Jeśli tylko go tkniesz, Josh, powyrywam ci wszystkie kły – zagroził Benny. On i Dean stali do siebie plecami, by mieć oko na wszystkie wampiry.

\- Źle zrobiłeś, że tu przyszedłeś – powiedział Josh.

\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nigdy bym nie wrócił do tego piekła.

\- To piekło dało ci nowe życie.

\- Dostałem klątwę, a nie nowe życie.

\- Błagam, jakby nieśmiertelność była taka zła. – Josh wyszedł z tłumu i Dean po raz pierwszy mógł mu się przyjrzeć, choć z małymi trudnościami. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, jaki ma kolor włosów, ale widział, że jest przeraźliwie chudy. Przypominał niegroźnego kościotrupa, a mimo to wzbudzał lęk. – Czułeś się po prostu lepszy od nas. Założę się, że nawet nie żywisz się prosto od ludzi.

\- Nie jestem potworem, jak wy.

\- Jesteś. Tylko nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Nie chcesz powiedzieć „cześć" do tej części ciebie, która ma ochotę wbić kły w szyję tego człowieczka obok. Kim on jest? Przyjaciel? Brat? Chłopak?

\- Nie twój interes.

\- A więc chłopak. Co za romantyczny sposób na śmierć. Wspólne rozszarpanie przez wampiry.

\- Mam lepszy sposób na śmierć – odezwał się Dean. Miał dość tego całego Josha. – Dekapitacja.

\- Chcesz walczyć z nami wszystkimi? – zdziwił się Josh. – I po co?

\- Żeby zakończyć wasze polowania w tym mieście.

Josh zaśmiał się.

\- Nawet jeśli nas zabijecie, pojawią się kolejne drapieżniki. Zawsze tak było, zawsze będzie.

\- W takim razie ja będę czekać.

\- Nie przeżyjesz nocy, człowieczku.

Dean oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się zadziornie, przyjmując pozycje do ataku.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Jego arogancja musiała sprowokować Josha, bo ten rzucił się nagle do przodu, a zaraz za nim reszta wampirów. Dean był na to gotowy, ale i tak strach chwycił go za gardło, gdy zobaczył te wielkie kły, które miały się zanurzyć w jego szyi.

Gdy Josh był dość blisko, by zadać cios, Dean nie wahał się ani chwili. Wyobraził sobie tego sukinsyna pożywiającego się z Sama i zapłonęła w nim tak wielka nienawiść, że z przyjemnością skrócił wampira o głowę. Maczeta przecięła szyję z niezwykłą łatwością, nie spodziewał się jej i przez moment stracił równowagę. Szybko jednak ją odzyskał i przyszykował do następnego ataku, który nastąpił chwilę po poprzednim. Skoczyła na niego dziewczyna. Rozpoznał jej twarz, to była ta sama, która zaginęła niedawno, dziewczyna z kamery. Przy niej się zawahał. Nie została przemieniona dawno, może dało się ją jeszcze uratować.

Wykorzystała jego zawahanie. Złapała go i powaliła na ziemię, od razu rzucając się na szyję. Dean w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał ją za gardło i zrzucił z siebie. Chciał wstać i odciąć jej głowę, ale skoczył na niego kolejny wampir, który przycisnął go do ziemi. Dziewczyna już się otrząsnęła i zaczęła pomagać swojemu towarzyszowi. Dean był w pułapce, czuł na karku oddech wampira. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko, jeśli nie chce stać się posiłkiem. Rękę z maczetą wciąż miał wolną. Wbił łokieć w bok potwora, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, aż ten nieco poluźnił uchwyt. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Użył całej swojej masy ciała, by obrócić ich obu. Przygniótł wampira plecami do ziemi i jak najszybciej zszedł z niego, odsuwając się. Oparł się o filar, by znowu nie zostać zaatakowanym od tyłu.

Oba wampir wstały i bez żadnego planu rzuciły się w jego kierunku. Dean odskoczył dziewczynie, jednocześnie robiąc zamach, by odciąć łeb mężczyźnie. Tym razem lepiej wymierzył potrzebną do ciosu siłę i od razu mógł zaatakować ponownie. Maczeta odcięła dziewczynie głowę, która dołączyła do dwóch wcześniejszych.

Dean miał chwilę na złapanie oddechu, wszystkie wampiry skupiły się na Bennym, który walczył z nimi jak równy z równym. To był przerażający obraz. Kilka potworów próbowało się nawzajem zabić, sycząc, warcząc i połyskując kłami. Nawet Benny wyglądał teraz jak monstrum z koszmarów, a nie jak człowiek.

Jego przyjaciel zaczął tracić przewagę, więc czym prędzej rzucił się w wir walki. Złapał jednego z wampirów za włosy i odciągnął od razu pozbawiając głowy. Nie zostało już wiele przeciwników, choć trudno było się ich doliczyć. Benny walczył z czterema wampirami na raz, dwa inne rzuciły się w kierunku Deana. Te były znacznie sprawniejsze i bardziej doświadczone od poprzednich. Unikały jego ciosów i same wymierzały własne. Współpracowały, atakowały nie tylko przy pomocy brutalnej siły, ale i strategii. Jeden uderzył go w twarz i omal nie powalił. Przez moment Dean był zamroczony i dał się kopnąć drugiemu wampirowi. Zamachnął się i wymierzył maczetą w szyję jednego z potworów, ale ten odskoczył. W tym czasie drugi wykorzystał moment i chwycił Dean za ramiona, unieruchamiając mu je za plecami. Nie mógł się wyrwać, choć próbował z całych sił. Adrenalina dostarczała mu energii, ale to nie wystarczyło.

Jeden z wampirów zbliżył się do niego i odchylił głowę w bok, odsłaniając szyję. Dean szarpał się i wierzgał nogami, ale to nic nie dawało, był bezsilny, gdy wampir wbił mu zęby w szyję i zaczął się pożywiać.

Dean wrzasnął z bólu i zaczął kopać jeszcze mocniej o ile to możliwe. Instynkt kazała mu to robić, choć czuł, że zaraz wyczerpie wszystkie siły. Nie wiedział, ile ma czasu, nim zostanie z niego wypite tyle krwi, że nie będzie już w stanie walczyć.

Wyczuł kolejny zestaw zębów po drugiej stronie szyi. Wampir, który go trzymał, też nie mógł się doczekać posiłku. Nim jednak zdążył zanurzyć kły, Dean poczuł szarpnięcie i chwilę potem miał już wolne ręce. Nie tracąc czasu złapał potwora przed sobą, odchylił jego szyję i uderzył w nią maczetą. Nie odciął głowy od razu i wampir zawył przeraźliwie przed tym, jak Dean ukrócił jego męki, całkowicie pozbawiając go głowy.

Wziął głęboki wdech nim odwrócił się, by zaatakować wampira za sobą. Uniósł broń gotową do odcięcia kolejnego łba i prawie to zrobił, nim w ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że stoi przed nim Benny, a nie obcy wampir. Z trudem go rozpoznał, po brodzie przyjaciela skapywała krew, kły miał na wierzchu, a w oczach czaiła się dzikość. Przez krótki moment, Dean zastanowił się, czy Castiel nie miał aby racji nazywając Benny'ego potworem.

\- Spokojnie, bracie – powiedział Benny, trzymając ręce w górze. – Wszystko dobrze?

Dean potrzebował chwili, by w ogóle zdać sobie sprawę, że zostało mu zadane pytanie, a wszystkie wampiry nie żyją. Ich ciała pozbawione głów walały się dookoła, same głowy zaś potoczyły się nieco w stronę torów. Wszystkie miały uniesione powieki i patrzyły w ciemność. Dean spojrzał jednej z głów w oczy i dostrzegł w nich przerażenie. Miał ochotę rzygać od tego widoku. Widział w tych oczach jednocześnie potwora, jak i człowieka. Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Benny'ego i przyjrzał uważniej. Dzikość wciąż tam była, ale nie brakowało też człowieczeństwa. Sam już nie wiedział, jak myśleć o wampirach, w jakich kategoriach. Chciał widzieć w Bennym człowieka, ale ilekroć widział te zęby, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nigdy nie pojmował do końca człowieczeństwa, jak miał pojąć mieszankę potwora i człowieka?

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł w końcu. – To już wszystkie?

\- Chyba tak. – Benny rozejrzał się po peronie. – Nie widzę innych.

\- A przywódca?

\- Dla naszego dobra lepiej, żeby go tu nie było. Zmywajmy się stąd.

Dean przytaknął i razem z przyjacielem ruszyli w stronę tunelu, omijając ciała. Zeskoczyli z peronu na tory, ale Benny zatrzymał się nagle, a potem cofnął.

\- Benny? – zapytał zmartwiony Dean. Nic nie widział, musiał więc polegać na byłym partnerze.

\- To on – wycedził Benny. – Szlag.

\- Coś ty narobił, Benny? – odezwał się głos z ciemności. Dean nie mógł dostrzec osoby, do której należał. – Jak mogłeś?

\- Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknął Benny.

Z tunelu wyszedł mężczyzna o niechlujnym wyglądzie. Był chudy, choć nie tak przeraźliwie chudy, co Josh. Mimo to coś w jego posturze sprawiało, że Dean zaczynał się bać.

\- Nie zapominaj, kto tu wydaje rozkazy, chłopcze! – ryknął wampir, a jego głos odbił się echem od ścian peronu. Dean poczuł ciarki na całym ciele. – Włamałeś się do mojego domu. Domu z którego uciekłeś. Zabiłeś swoich braci i siostry!

\- To nie jest moje rodzeństwo – zaprzeczył Benny, znowu się cofając, gdy wampir zrobił krok w ich stronę.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Mieli w sobie moją krew, tak jak ty ją masz. – Wampir nagle spojrzał w kierunku Deana, którego Benny osłaniał własnym ciałem. – Witaj ponownie, Deanie Winchester – przywitał się z uśmiechem.

\- Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? – zapytał.

\- Spotkaliśmy się – odparł wampir. – Nie pamiętasz? Przyłożyłem ci w łeb, gdy przybyłeś na ratunek Benny'emu.

\- Tak, pamiętam. – Dean poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. To ten sukinsyn odebrał mu przyjaciela i zniszczył mu życie. Teraz próbował to zrobić znowu, porywając Sama.

\- Cieszę się, że znowu się widzimy.

\- Oh, ja też. Urwę ci łeb gołymi rękoma.

Miał ogromną ochotę podbiec do wampira i to zrobić. Zrobił nawet krok w jego stronę, ale Benny szybko go zatrzymał.

\- Dean, nie. Nie zbliżaj się do niego.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał wampir. – Boisz się, że dokończę, co zacząłem?

\- Co masz na myślisz? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem cie tu przyprowadzać – wyznał Benny. – Gdy przemienił mnie, chciał to samo zrobić z tobą. To właśnie mi wyszeptał do ucha, gdy wstrzykiwał mi krew nieboszczyka. Dlatego zostałem na pogrzebie, by upewnić się, że cię tam nie dopadnie. Dlatego trzymałem dystans.

\- Co? – Miał się stać wampirem? To niemożliwe, coś musiało się Benny'emu pomylić. Przecież gdyby ten świr chciał to zrobić, to miał ku temu mnóstwo okazji. Ile razy przychodził na grób i to zazwyczaj bardzo wcześnie rano? Wampir mógł wtedy zaatakować bez problemu. Od przemiany Benny'ego minęły miesiące, nawet jeśli wtedy spłoszyły go posiłki, czemu nie dokończył dzieła? Nie mógł bać się Castiela, bo anioł pojawił się później. To nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Zepsułeś moją niespodziankę – zauważył z rozczarowaniem wampir. – Nie mogłeś znieść tego, że miałby się dowiedzieć o wszystkim ode mnie, prawda?

\- Nie powiedziałbyś mu o tym, że wiedziałem o wszystkim.

\- A wtedy już na zawsze byłbyś w oczach Deana tchórzem, który bał się powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że żyje. Nie miałbyś okazji, by wszystko naprostować, bo przecież nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy.

Wściekły Dean wyszedł przed Benny'ego i stanął pomiędzy nim a wampirem.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny, dupku – warknął. Tym razem nie da się zatrzymać przyjacielowi. Zabije wampira i skończy z całą tą sytuacją, nie pozwoli, by się za nimi ciągnęła. Nie zniszczy im po raz drugi życia.

\- Dean, nawet o tym nie myśl.

Benny wiedział, że zamierza zaatakować i próbował go powstrzymać, ale miał to gdzieś. Wampir był jeden, przed chwilą zabił ich kilka, poradzi sobie i z tym.

Ruszył w jego stronę, zaciskając palce na maczecie tak mocno, że aż mu zbielały. Wampir nawet nie drgnął, choć przestał się uśmiechać. To było podejrzane, ale było już za późno, by się wycofać.

\- Dean, nie! – usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Benny'ego.

Zamachnął się, chcąc odciąć wampirowi głowę albo inną część ciała, ale potwór uchylił się i nie zwlekając chwycił go w pasie i powalił na ziemię. Dean uderzył o nią z taką siłą, że powietrze uleciało mu z płuc. Walczył o odzyskanie oddechu, a tymczasem wampir nadepnął mu na nadgarstek, sprawiając, że musiał wypuścić maczetę z ręki.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Dean – powiedział, unosząc go z podłogi za gardło. Wampir rzucił nim o próg peronu, rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy Deanowi pękło żebro, a głowa uderzyła o beton, powodując zamroczenie, ale na szczęście nie utratę przytomności. – Zajmę się tobą później, kiedy skończę z Bennym.

Oba wampiry skoczyły na siebie w tym samym momencie. Benny był bez broni, gdzieś zgubił swoją maczetę, a jego stwórca nie podniósł tej, która należała do Deana. Ten mógł się tylko przyglądać, jak obaj mężczyźni wymierzają sobie kolejne ciosy i usiłują się zagryźć nawzajem. Przywódca stada był niezwykle szybki i pomimo swojej niewielkiej postury, piekielnie silny. Gdy trafił Benny'ego w szczękę, powalił go aż na ziemię. Nim ten zdążył się podnieść, starszy wampir rzucił się na niego i ugryzł w szyję.

Dean usłyszał okropny warkot wydobywający się z gardła Benny'ego, który z całych sił uderzał i kopał swojego stwórcę, gdzie tylko mógł. W końcu udało mu się go zrzucić, wampiry odskoczyły od siebie i zaczęły krążyć, czekając na kolejną okazję do ataku.

\- Jesteś słaby, Benny – powiedział przywódca. – Tak się kończy życie na ubogiej diecie ze szpitala.

\- Zamierzasz walczyć, czy gadać? – spytał Benny poirytowany, choć Dean dostrzegł w tym zachowaniu reakcję obronną. Benny krwawił z szyi i ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Jego stwórca mógł mieć rację z tym piciem krwi do transfuzji, Benny na pewno nie wykradał jej zbyt często, by nie pozbawiać ludzi szans na przeżycie. W przeciwieństwie do stwórcy, który miał świeże dostawy krwi i to prosto od ofiary. Ofiary takiej jak Sam. Dean miał nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku, choć niepokoiła go długa nieobecność Castiela. Potrzebowali jego pomocy, nim Benny całkiem opadnie z sił.

Wampiry znów skoczyły na siebie, ale tym razem żaden z nich nie zamierzał się bawić w walkę wręcz. Tym razem obaj przez cały czas celowali nawzajem w swoje szyli. Próbowali rozszarpać gardło przeciwnika, nim ten zrobi to pierwszy. To już nie przypominało walki ludzi, tylko potworów, Dean nie potrafił się w niech dopatrzyć niczego z ludzi. Ale mimo to i tak zależało mu na Bennym. Wciąż widział w nim swojego dobrego przyjaciela.

Spróbował wstać, by mu pomóc, ale ilekroć odpychał się od krawędzi peronu, zaczynał go boleć bok. Musiał mieć złamane nie jedno żebro, a kilka. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że z tyłu głowy najpewniej spływała mu krew, choć wcale jej nie czuł. Uderzył jednak dość mocno, musiała tam być rana. Castiel przydałby mu się teraz jak nigdy.

Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie podniesienia się, Dean opadł bez sił i znów spojrzał na walkę. Benny już nie atakował, teraz tylko unikał ataków wymierzonych w niego. Grał na zwłokę, pewnie czekając na Castiela, który wciąż się nie pojawiał.

W końcu Benny stracił wszelkie siły. Padł na kolana przed swoim stwórcą i spojrzał na niego bez słowa.

\- Nie – szepnął Dean i jeszcze raz spróbował wstać. Tym razem mu się udało. Włócząc nogami po ziemi, ruszył w stronę obu wampirów. Nie zamierzał pozwolić sukinsynowi zabić Benny'ego, nie po raz drugi. Obaj mężczyźni zdawali się go nie zauważyć, patrzyli tylko na siebie. Idąc w ich stronę, Dean nadepnął stopą na maczetę, ale gdy się po nią schylił, znowu poczuł ból w boku.

Kolana się pod nim ugięły i już po chwili leżał znowu na ziemi, pojękując z bólu. Przywódca stada spojrzał w jego kierunku, ale szybko znów skupił się na Bennym.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Dean, gdy starszy wampir odchylił głowę Benny'ego tak gwałtownie, że aż pękł kręgi szyjne.

Dean poczuł się pusty w środku, gdy po raz drugi patrzył na śmierć przyjaciela. Wampir zanurzył kły w jego szyi i powoli zaczął się przez nią przegryzać, aż w dłoni została mu głowa Benny'ego, którą odrzucił ze wstrętem jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Mówiłem mu, że nie wyjdzie stąd żywy – powiedział wampir i odwrócił się w stronę Deana, który z powodu szoku nie mógł oderwać oczu od ciała przyjaciela. Zniknął. Stracił go po raz kolejny, tym razem na dobre. To nie tak miało się skończyć. Mieli stąd zabrać Sama i uciec, nic więcej. Nawet jak pojawił się przywódca wybitego stada, to i tak mieli z tego wyjść cało. To nie miał być trudny pojedynek, obaj mieli przeżyć, a ten skurwiel miał leżeć z odciętym łbem. Zamiast tego to Benny skończył martwy, a jego za chwilę czekało to samo.

Spojrzał z przerażeniem na wampira, który zbliżył się do niego powoli. W ostatnim akcie desperacji, Dean znów spróbował dosięgnąć maczety, by choć spróbować się obronić, ale mężczyzna kopnął ją i znalazła się ona poza zasięgiem ich obu.

Wampir znów chwycił go za szyję i przyciągnął do krawędzi peronu, popychając go na nią, nie puścił go jednak tylko dalej trzymał, zaciskając palce na gardle.

\- Teraz możemy porozmawiać.

\- Nie mam ochoty na pogaduszki z tobą – odparł zachrypniętym głosem Dean. Ucisk na szyi uniemożliwiał mu swobodne oddychanie.

Wampir uśmiechnął się, nie kłopocząc się ze schowaniem kłów.

\- Jesteś pewien? Na pewno mogę odpowiedzieć na kilka interesujących cię pytań.

\- Wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć już wiem. Jesteś dupkiem.

\- Nie bądź taki niemiły, Dean. – Wampir przeniósł swoją rękę nieco wyżej i teraz trzymał go za żuchwę, ściskając mocno za policzki. Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, ale nie miał dość siły, by się uwolnić. Wszystko go bolało, teraz czekał na śmierć.

\- Nie mam szacunku do osób, które zabijają moich przyjaciół.

\- Benny sam sobie na to zasłużył. Niepotrzebnie tutaj wracał, a wcześniej zdradzał swój gatunek.

\- On był człowiekiem, ty draniu.

\- Nie od tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Naprawdę się cieszę, że znowu się widzimy.

\- Więc to był twój plan? – zapytał. – Porwałeś Sama, żeby mnie tu ściągnąć?

\- Nie. Choć wiedziałem o waszym pokrewieństwie. Porwałem Sama, bo znałem jego zapach. Poczułem go pierwszy raz przy ciele Gordona. Wydawał mi się idealnym kandydatem na dawcę krwi. Jeszcze chwilę temu miałem tu wielu potrzebujących. Niestety zabiliście ich wszystkich.

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, że Sam to mój brat, trzeba było się tego spodziewać.

\- Przyznaję, popełniłem błąd. Nie sądziłem, że Benny będzie na tyle odważny, by cie do mnie przyprowadzić. Ale w sumie się z tego cieszę.

\- Więc to prawda? Chcesz mnie przemienić w wampira? – Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał zostać żądnym krwi potworem. Może umiałby się powstrzymać przed kąszeniem ludzi, tak jak to robił Benny, ale na jak długo? Na pewno w końcu by kogoś zranił, a tego by nie zniósł.

\- Chciałem – przyznał wampir. – Widziałem w tobie potencjał. Zamierzałem to zrobić zaraz po tym, jak przemieniłem Benny'ego. Ale przybyły posiłki i musiałem uciekać.

\- Więc czemu nie przyszedłeś później dokończyć roboty? Miałeś wiele okazji.

\- To prawda. Ale po ucieczce Benny'ego zdałem sobie sprawę, że zareagowałbyś tak samo i nie zamierzałem marnować na ciebie mojego czasu. Gordon okazał się dużo lepszy, choć trudny do kontrolowania.

\- Zginął przez ciebie.

\- Nie zwalaj na mnie winy swojego brata. To on odciął temu głupcowi łeb, nie ja.

\- Przemieniłeś go – powiedział ze wstrętem. – Gordon nigdy nie był najmilszy, ale ty przemieniłeś go w monstrum.

\- Wampiry to nie potwory. To wyższy szczebel ewolucji. Wyobrażasz sobie całą rasę ludzką zamienioną w wampiry? No, z niewielkimi wyjątkami, żebyśmy mieli co jeść.

\- To twój plan? – Dean zaśmiał się. – Za dużo naczytałeś się Mein Kampf, ty pojebie. Skończysz tak samo ja ten z wąsem.

\- A kto mnie powstrzyma? Ty? Inni ludzie?

\- Anioły.

\- Anioły nie istnieją.

\- Ah tak? Szkoda, że nie było cię tu wcześniej, zobaczyłbyś jednego na własne oczy.

Castiel, pospiesz się, błagał w myślach Dean.

\- Więc gdzie jest teraz? – zapytał wampir z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. – Czemu cię jeszcze nie ratuje?

\- Ma ważniejsze sprawy.

\- A ja myślę, że grasz na czas. Wiem, że pewnie myślisz, że chcę cię zabić. Ale nie. Zamierzam cię przemienić, tak jak planowałem na początku. – Dean szarpnął się, chcąc się wydostać, gdy usłyszał tę deklarację. – Stworzysz ze mną nowe stado, a jeśli się nie zgodzisz, wtedy cię zabiję.

\- Możesz zabić mnie już od razu – powiedział. – Wolę to, niż stać się potworem.

\- W takim razie tym bardziej cię przemienię. – Wampir ugryzł się w nadgarstek, z którego zaczęła skapywać krew. – Nie odpuszczę sobie możliwości zobaczenia, jak cierpisz. Nie po tym, co zrobiłeś z moim gniazdem. A teraz się nie ruszaj i grzecznie połknij lekarstwo.

Gdy Dean poczuł ciepłą krew na ustach, z całych sił zacisnął je, by nie dopuścić do połknięcia. Był pewny, że gdy to zrobi, to wampir zaraz potem przyniesie mu ludzką krew i sprawi, że nie będzie można cofnąć przemiany. Będzie zgubiony, nie ważne, czy Castiel w końcu się pojawi, czy nie.

\- A, a, a, otwórz buźkę – zachęcił wampir, łapiąc go znów za gardło. – Bądź grzeczny.

Palce wampira zacisnęły się, odcinając dopływ powietrza. Dean wiedział, że lada chwila otworzy usta. To koniec, nic już go nie uratuje, nawet Castiel. Naprawdę nie miał już sił się opierać. Może powinien połknąć tę krew, wtedy wszystko szybciej się skończy.

Uchylił usta, ale nim choćby najmniejsza kropelka krwi dostała się do środka, wampir wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i po chwili z jego oczu i ust wydobyło się białe, oślepiające światło. Dean musiał zacisnąć z całych sił powieki, by nie oślepnąć, a gdy je uniósł, wampir leżał martwy u jego stóp.

Czym prędzej starł z ust krew i spojrzał w górę, spodziewając się znaleźć Castiela, ale zamiast niego stał Garth, oglądający z wielkim zainteresowaniem trzymane przez siebie anielskie ostrze.

\- Garth? – zdziwił się Dean. Skąd on się tu wziął? Skąd wiedział, jak tu trafić? I kto u licha dał mu tę broń?

\- Wiesz? Zaczyna mi się to podobać – przyznał Garth z uśmiechem, nim pomógł Deanowi stanąć na nogi, uważając przy tym na jego złamane żebra.

Dean syknął z bólu, ale nie cierpiał aż tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Garth odciążał nieco wszystkie urazy. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, co drugi agent tu robi, ale szybko dostał odpowiedź, gdy zauważył Castiela stojącego nieopodal, podpierającego się ściany i chwiejącego się na nogach.

\- Cas! – zawołał i z pomocą Gartha dokuśtykał do anioła. Cieszył się, że go widzi. – Cas, jesteś cały? – zapytał, łapiąc go ze zmartwieniem za ramię. Castiel wyglądał naprawdę źle, musiał wyczerpać niemal wszystkie swoje siły.

\- Musiałem przenieść Sama do szpitala, później siebie do FBI i Gartha tutaj – wyjaśnił anioł, dysząc ciężko. – To duże odległości, trochę mnie to wymęczyło. Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale gdybym wrócił sam, to nie miałbym szans nawet z wampirem.

\- W porządku – zapewnił, przyglądając się partnerowi z troską. – Wyglądasz okropnie. Musimy cię stąd zabrać.

Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę latać, Dean.

\- Mówiłem o samochodzie. Dasz radę iść?

Anioł wziął głęboki wdech i odepchnął się od ściany, niemal od razu upadając. Garth i Dean złapali go szybko i pomogli ustać.

\- Spokojnie, powoli – wyszeptał Dean.

\- Uleczę cię – zaoferował Castiel. – Na to mam jeszcze siły.

\- Cas, nie...

Przyjaciel nie posłuchał go i dotknął jego czoła dwoma palcami. Złamane żebra w jednej chwili powróciły do normalności, ale cały ból nie zniknął. Na szczęście nie utrudniał on już stania o własnych siłach.

Gdy tylko Castiel zabrał dłoń, znowu niemal osunął się na podłogę. Dean znów go złapał, zakładając sobie za szyję jego ramię. Garth zrobił to samo z drugą stroną.

\- Cas, ty durniu, po co to zrobiłeś? – zapytał. Anioł nie był już w stania ustać o własnych siłach, tylko Garth i Dean trzymali go w pionie.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby cię bolało – wyjaśnił z trudem. – Nie lubię, kiedy cię boli.

\- A ja nie lubię, kiedy ciebie boli. Następnym razem zrób nam obu przysługę i nie lecz mnie, kiedy wiadome jest, że przeżyję.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję.

Dean uśmiechnął się. Chociaż Castiel był w kiepskim stanie, przynajmniej mógł nadal żartować.

\- Możemy już stąd iść? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Garth. – Ten bezgłowe ciała przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

\- Tak, chodźmy – zgodził się Dean.

Powoli i z drobnymi przerwami po drodze wyprowadzili Castiela na powierzchnie. Stacja metra była całkowicie pusta, a kamery wciąż nie działały, więc nikt ich nie zauważył. Również na ulicy nie było ludzi, mogli bez przeszkód posadzić anioła w Impali zaparkowanej niedaleko.

\- Proszę bardzo, jesteśmy – oznajmił Dean, zapinając na wszelki wypadek pasy przyjaciela.

\- Już mi lepiej, Dean – zapewnił Castiel, siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Gówno prawda, nadal jesteś wycieńczony. Ale to minie.

\- Tak.

Wsiedli jeszcze z Garthem do samochodu i odjechali. Dean wciąż był nieco zamroczony, więc oddał prowadzenie drugiemu agentowi, a sam usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Castiel, siedzący z tyłu, powiedział im, do jakiego szpitala zabrał Sama.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał Dean. Musiał wiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Stracił sporo krwi i potrzebuje transfuzji, ale wyjdzie z tego. Gdy go zostawiałem, miał już przetaczaną krew.

\- Dziękuję, że go przypilnowałeś – powiedział Dean, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Do usług.

\- Cas, twoja broń. – Nie odwracając oczu od drogi, Garth podał aniołowi jego ostrze, które ten od razu schował do rękawa płaszcza. – Muszę przyznać, że to ciekawa zabawka.

\- Każdy anioł ją posiada.

\- Super.

\- Garth, jak się trzymasz? – Chociaż wiedział o wszystkim, Dean trochę się obawiał o stan kolegi. Bycie zaatakowanym przez wendigo, to jedno, a samodzielne zabicie innego potwora, to drugie.

\- Nie słyszałeś mnie w metrze? – Garth spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – To jest ekstra, moje pierwsze poważne polowanie! Chcę jeszcze jedno!

Dean zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tylko ty jesteś na tyle szalony, by się z tego cieszyć.

\- Praca jak praca, nic niezwykłego.

\- Tacy ludzie jak ty, to skarb dla aniołów – zauważył Castiel. – Może niedługo dostaniesz własnego do pomocy.

\- Byłoby ekstra. – Garth dalej się uśmiechał, ale nagle zrzedła mu mina. – Cas mówił, że jesteś w metrze z Bennym. Nie widziałem go, więc chyba mu się nie udało.

\- Nie – potwierdził z bólem Dean. A niedawno dopiero mu przeszła żałoba, a teraz wszystko powróciło. – Drugi raz patrzyłem, jak umiera. Jestem na to za stary.

Nim dojechali do szpitala, Castiel czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że mógł chodzić bez niczyjej pomocy. Sam też wysiadł z Impali.

\- Zaczynam coraz bardziej doceniać samochody – przyznał i pogładził dach auta. – Zwłaszcza Impalę.

Deana rozczuliła ta scenka i chętnie popatrzyłby na nią dłużej, ale musiał zobaczyć się z Samem. Weszli do szpitala i od razu przykuli uwagę personelu.

\- Przepraszam, potrzebuje pan pomocy? – zapytała jedna z pielęgniarek Deana. Nie dziwił się, że podeszła akurat do niego. Pomimo osłabienia Castiel wyglądał na zdrowego, Garth w ogóle nie miał ran. A on? On był cały we krwi, swojej i wampirów. Najgorzej wyglądała rana po ugryzieniu na szyi. Przynajmniej już nie krwawiła.

\- Tak, w znalezieniu brata – odpowiedział. – Sam Winchester, ten w płaszczu go tu przyniósł niedawno.

Kobieta musiała rozpoznać Castiela, bo od razu podała im numer sali.

\- Proszę pana, musimy pana zbadać! – zawołała za nimi, ale Dean był jak w transie. Mógł się zbadać później, teraz musiał na własne oczy zobaczyć, że rzeczywiście wszystko z nim w porządku.

Idąc korytarzem, patrzył na kolejne numery sal, aż w końcu znalazł ten podany przez pielęgniarkę. Wpadł do środka jak burza i od razu zobaczył nieprzytomnego brata leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku.

\- Sam – szepnął i szybko pokonał dystans ich dzielący.

Sam był nieco blady, miał na szyi ranę po ugryzieniu, ale nic mu nie było. Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Nie stracił go. Nie stracił.

\- Co ci się stało?

Dean odwrócił się szybko i dopiero teraz zobaczył Sarę siedzącą na krześle obok łóżka i przyglądającą mu się z przerażeniem.

\- Sara? – zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Wasz szef do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział, że Sam jest w szpitalu.

\- A skąd on wiedział?

\- Ja do niego zadzwoniłem – odparł Castiel. – Chciałem go uspokoić.

To było nawet rozsądne. Bobby może nie chciał jeszcze stawiać na nogi całego FBI, ale zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć o stanie Sama. Zwłaszcza że w każdej chwili mógł się jednak zdecydować powiadomić policję i powysyłać agentów na poszukiwania.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziała znowu Sara. – W co wy się wpakowaliście?

\- To długa historia. – Nie zamierzał jej nigdy opowiadać, ale musiał jej coś odpowiedzieć. – Sam długo jest nieprzytomny?

\- Odkąd go tu przywieźli, ale powiedzieli, że to normalne. – Sara spojrzała na swojego chłopaka i złapała go za rękę, gładząc ją po wierzchu kciukiem. – Powinien odzyskać przytomność do rana.

\- Zamierzasz nad nim czuwać?

\- Nie pozwolą mi, nie jestem rodziną.

\- Możesz im powiedzieć, że zostajesz. – Sara była ważna dla Sama. Chciał, by była przy nim, aż się obudzi. On nie będzie, a nie mógł pozwolić, by brat obudził się sam. – Jak w końcu będzie przytomny, przekaż mu, że sprawa zakończona. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Proszę pana. – Do sali weszła pielęgniarka z dołu i spojrzała na Deana z uporem. – Musimy pana zbadać. Teraz.

Koniec jego wolności. Trafił ze szponów w wampira w szpony medycyny. Choć nie znosił lekarzy, a zwłaszcza tych ze szpitala, to jednak teraz nie miał nic przeciwko jednemu. Bolała go głowa i trochę żebra, Castiel nie wyleczył go do końca.

\- Tak, jasne – zgodził się. Teraz, gdy był już pewny, że Sam jest cały, mógł się zająć sobą. – Cas, poczekasz na mnie?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Garth, możesz iść do domu.

\- Na pewno nie będę potrzebny? – zapytał. Wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego, że to już koniec jego krótkiej przygody. Był niemożliwy.

\- Tak, idź prześpij się. Miałeś dziś trochę wrażeń.

\- Mniej niż ty – zauważył. – Trzymaj się, Dean.

\- Ty też.

Dean musiał poczekać jeszcze pół godziny, nim zajął się nim lekarz, nie rozumiał więc, czemu pielęgniarce tak się spieszyło. Castiel zaoferował, że uleczy go do końca, ale nie zgodził się na to, tak jak na uleczenie Sama.

\- Jestem człowiekiem – tłumaczył. – Częścią naszej egzystencji jest doświadczanie bólu. Nie umieram, więc wytrzymam niewielki ból głowy.

Castiel nie był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ale nie naciskał i cierpliwie poczekał, aż lekarz skończy badać Deana. Gdy tak się w końcu stało, wrócili do tunelu metra. Musieli pozbyć się zwłok i pochować Benny'ego. Składając ciała w jedno miejsce, od raz pożałował, że odesłał Gartha do domu. Jemu i Castielowi wszystko szło powoli, obaj potrzebowali porządnego snu, by wypocząć. Lekarz nawet zalecił mu, by wziął dwa dni wolnego, anioła też się to mogło tyczyć.

Kiedy ciała były już ułożone, pocięli je maczetami na kawałki i zapakowali do worków na śmieci, które zamierzali wrzucić do jeziora Michigan.

Ciało Benny'ego pochowali pod stosem kamieni. Małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś znajdzie ten peron i tym samym ciało, na wszelki jednak wypadek Dean zdecydował się później przenieść przyjaciela do jego prawdziwego grobu. Ale to dopiero, gdy razem z Castielem odzyskają siły.

Postali jeszcze wspólnie nad grobem Benny'ego, nim wynieśli ciała na powierzchnię i zgodnie z planem wrzucili je do wody. Znaleźli ustronne miejsce i każdy z worków rzucili jak najdalej mogli. Być może ktoś je znajdzie, być może nie, to już nie będzie ich sprawa. Przy odrobinie szczęścia worki znajdą się dalej od brzegu i nikt się na nie nigdy nie natknie.

Po wykonaniu całej roboty wrócili we dwójkę do domu. Dean poszedł od razu pod prysznic, a Castiel zaczekał na niego w jego pokoju. Dochodziła północ.

\- Cieszę się, że to już koniec – powiedział Dean, wchodząc do siebie. Bez skrępowania zrzucił z siebie ręcznik i założył spodnie. – Choć szkoda mi Benny'ego.

\- Mnie również. Pomógł nam. Tobie. Nie zasłużył na taki los po tym, co zrobił. Przykro mi, że tak to się skończyło.

\- Tak, mnie też. – Dean stanął przy biurku i oparł się o nie, wzdychając ciężko. – Cas?

\- Tak?

\- Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego, że znalazłeś się w moim życiu – wyznał. Musiał to powiedzieć. Po tym, co stało się z Bennym, zaczął się obawiać, że któregoś z nich spotka niedługo to samo. Albo Castiel po prostu wróci do nieba i nigdy się nie zobaczą. Nie chciałby wtedy, by coś było niejasnego pomiędzy nimi. – Chcę ci coś dać.

Castiel przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, gdy sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej bransoletkę od mamy. Swoją wciąż miał na nadgarstku. Podobnie jak amuletu, nigdy jej nie zdejmował. Długo się wahał, czy dać ją aniołowi, ale teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Castiel, wstając do niego.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że moja mama ma drugą bransoletkę do pary z moją? – Anioł przytaknął. – Skłamałem. Mama mi ją dała, ale po to, bym też ją komuś podarował. Komuś ważnemu. Więc chcę ją podarować tobie.

Wyciągnął rękę z bransoletką przed siebie i czekał, aż partner ją weźmie, ale on przyglądał się jej tylko.

\- Nie sądzę, bym na nią zasługiwał.

\- Nie gadaj bzdur, oczywiście, że na nią zasługujesz. Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nawet bardzo. Dlatego chcę, byś ją miał. Niech nie kurzy się w mojej szufladzie.

\- Dean...

\- Po prostu ją weź – popędził go. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie, nigdy nie był taki wylewny.

Castiel w końcu wziął bransoletkę do ręki, obracając ją w palcach z ogromną delikatnością, bojąc się ją uszkodzić. Przejechał palcem po wygrawerowanym aniołku, a następnie po napisie, nim spojrzał na Deana z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Daj, pomogę ci ją założyć – zaoferował. Zapiął ją na prawej ręce anioła, by stanowiła przeciwieństwo do jego, która znajdowała się na lewym nadgarstku. – Teraz jesteśmy prawie małżeństwem – zaśmiał się, łapiąc Castiela za dłoń.

\- Byłem pewny, że ludzie używają obrączek.

\- Nie wszystko na raz. – Dean zbliżył się do partnera i pocałował go, szukając u niego komfortu, którego teraz tak bardzo potrzebował po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. – Zostaniesz na noc? – zapytał.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Chcę.

Położyli się razem do łóżka. Castiel na plecach, a Dean z twarzą ukrytą w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Czuł się bezpiecznie i szczęśliwy.


	32. Droga aż po horyzont

Sam wyszedł ze szpitala po dwóch dniach. Lekarze chcieli go potrzymać jeszcze dłużej, ale gdy podali mu wstępną cenę za pobyt, od razu kazał się wypisać. To było nie na jego kieszeń.

Dean przesiadywał z nim praktycznie całe dnie, jako że miał wolne od pracy. Przychodził rano, gdy tylko zaczynały się godziny odwiedzin. Gdy kończyły się w południe, Dean wracał do domu, a na resztę dnia Sama odwiedzała Sara. Przyszło też kilku kolegów. Ash przyniósł nawet ze sobą kartkę z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia i parę balonów. Sam kazał je później zanieść jakiemuś dziecku, ale kartkę zostawił sobie.

Gdy tylko Castiel wydobrzał, co stało się już na drugi dzień od zabicia wampira, znowu zaoferował uleczenie Sama. Tym razem to on odmówił, twierdząc, że jeśli nie jest umierający albo uraz nie wyeliminuje go z pracy na kilka tygodni, to nie ma potrzeby marnować anielskiej energii.

Wszyscy koledzy z pracy pytali Sama, co właściwie się stało, kto go porwał i czy był to morderca, którego ścigali Dean i Castiel. Zauważyli takie same rany na szyjach braci, więc domyślali się, że tak. Na szczęście anioły miały już plan awaryjny, który przekazały z pomocą Castiela. Oficjalna wersja? Tak, dorwali mordercę, którego ścigali przez ostatnie miesiące. To on porwał Sama, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego pokrewieństwem z Deanem, po prostu był kolejną ofiarą, a morderca był nieświadomy, kogo porywa. Brak ciała także został sprytnie wytłumaczony. Ludzie z centrali w Waszyngtonie zabrali je do siebie. Po co i dlaczego – nie powiedzieli. Nie było to zresztą niczym dziwnym, nie pierwszy raz szefostwo ze stolicy robiło takie rzeczy. Nawet niektórzy agenci uważali, że centrala ukrywa przed nimi wiele rzeczy, w tym lądowanie obcych z innej planety.

Z powodu braku ciała niepocieszeni byli Chuck i Ellen. Nie lubili, kiedy zabiera im się robotę. Zwłaszcza mężczyzna był zawiedziony, bo był bardzo zainteresowany wampirycznym mordercą. Stwierdził nawet, że napisze o nim i o tajemniczym zatuszowaniu jego sprawy książkę, choć będzie miał problem z niektórymi faktami. Dean nawet nie wiedział, że Chuck zajmuje się pisaniem. Miał nadzieję, że on sam się w tej książce nie pojawi, a już na pewno nie z nazwiska. Nie sądził jednak, że Chuck będzie na tyle głupi, by samemu nie posłużyć się pseudonimem.

Chociaż życiu Sama nic nie zagrażało, Dean cieszył się, że Castiel wspierał go przez te dwa dni. Anioł również miał wolne i przez całą dobę przebywał w mieszkaniu braci, choć w nocy zawsze okupywał łóżko Deana. Chcieli skorzystać, póki Sam nie wróci do domu. Wciąż musieli mu powiedzieć o swoim związku, tylko żaden z nich nie wiedział jak. Mieli jeden mały plan, ale nie byli jeszcze pewni, czy go wykonają.

Jednej nocy pochowali Benny'ego w jego grobie na cmentarzu. Było ciężko, Dean źle znosił ponowną śmierć przyjaciela, którego niedawno odzyskał. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem to naprawdę była jego wina. Może gdyby uciekli, tak jak chciał tego Benny, to nic by się nie stało. Dorwaliby wampira później, z pomocą Castiela, który byłby w pełni sił.

Długo będzie dochodził do siebie, czuł to. Ale przynajmniej miał anioła u swego boku.

Dean zjawił się pod szpitalem w samochodzie, by odwieść brata do domu. Przyjechał sam, Castiel czekał na nich w mieszkaniu jak gdyby nigdy nic. To miał być moment, kiedy powiedzą Samowi o ich relacjach. O ile nie stchórzą. Jeśli tak się stanie, wiedzieli, jak się wytłumaczą z obecności anioła. Może i Sam nie zgodził się na wyleczenie ran, ale na usunięcie blizn już musiał się zgodzić. Tak się złożyło, że Castiel był w stanie je usuwać. Dean zamierzał więc w taki sposób wyjaśnić obecność partnera w ich mieszkaniu, jeśli jednak strach okaże się silniejszy. Po prostu zaproponuje bratu zabieg poprawiający urodę. Może się nabierze.

\- Dobrze jest być znowu w domu – stwierdził Sam, gdy weszli do mieszkania. – W szpitalu za bardzo mnie nadzorowali.

\- Nie myśl, że to się skończyło – ostrzegł go Dean. – Chcieli cię zatrzymać dłużej, więc będę miał na ciebie oko.

\- Chcieli mnie zatrzymać, bo potrzebują kasy, nic mi nie jest, Dean – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Choć trochę swędzi mnie miejsce po ugryzieniu. Ciebie nie?

\- Nie mam go już – Dean ostrożnie zdjął z szyi opatrunek. Nosił go jeszcze tylko po to, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń tym, że tak szybko wyzdrowiał. – Castiel usunął bliznę.

\- O, super. – Sam przyjrzał się szyi brata. – Nie ma nawet śladu.

\- Niesamowite, co? – Castiel potrafił zdziałać cuda. Choć to nic dziwnego, był w końcu aniołem.

Sam uśmiechnął się i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie zobaczył Castiela zaglądającego do lodówki.

\- Cas, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony.

Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę, zamykając drzwi od lodówki jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Witaj w domu, Sam.

Dean omal nie jęknął z zażenowania. Castiel zachował się przed chwilą, jakby to Sam był jego chłopakiem, a nie on.

\- Cześć – przywitał się niepewnie Sam. – To co tu robisz?

Castiel nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw w bardzo niesubtelny sposób spojrzał na Deana, niemal prosząc go samymi oczami o pomoc w poradzeniu sobie z tą sytuacją. Anioł, który na co dzień powinien rozrywać potwory na kawałki, teraz był kompletnie bezradny.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął w sobie potrzebną na tę chwilę odwagę, skoro jeszcze parę minut temu trząsł się na samą myśl o wyjawieniu Samowi prawdy, ale udało się. Odkaszlnął i wyminął brata, stając zaraz obok anioła.

\- Widzisz, Castiel tak jakby... Um, Cas... – Może i odwaga się znalazła, ale języka w gębie zapomniał. Nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło to, co chciał powiedzieć. Nawet nie patrzył bratu w oczy, by nie stchórzyć w ostatniej chwili.

Sam przyglądał im się ciekawsko, ale wyglądał też jednocześnie na zażenowanego i rozbawionego zdenerwowaniem Deana.

\- Był tutaj cały czas przez te dwa dni, prawda? – zapytał niespodziewanie, przerywając tym samym bolesne próby wysłowienia się Deana.

\- Co? Nie – zaprzeczył od raz, śmiejąc się. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Czyli nie to chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – kłamał dalej Dean. Czuł się z tego powodu źle, zwłaszcza że Castiel patrzył teraz na niego z żalem, ale nagle znowu ogarnęło go przerażenie.

\- Okej, jak chcesz. – Sam wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się. – Idę do swojego pokoju.

\- Jasne. – Dean wziął głęboki wdech i policzył do trzech. Sam był już prawie przy drzwiach swojego pokoju. – Sam, czekaj.

Musiał to powiedzieć, musiał. Inaczej nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Przecież nie może być aż tak źle?

Sam wrócił do nich z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem na twarzy, niż przedtem.

\- Stary, po prostu to powiedz.

\- Okej – zgodził się. – Okej, powiem. Zaraz. Mówisz to tak, jakbyś już wiedział o co chodzi.

Podejrzewał, że Sam się wszystkiego domyślał przez cały ten czas, ale nie sądził, że wiedział wszystko aż tak dokładnie.

\- O to co jest pomiędzy wami, zgadłem? – zapytał, wskazując na nich obu palcem. – Dean, to było oczywiste już od dłuższego czasu, serio. Nie jesteście aż tak subtelni.

\- Jakiego dłuższego czasu? – zdziwił się. – Przespaliśmy się dopiero w walentynki, a tak jakby parą jesteśmy od kilku dni.

\- No i? Nie zauważyłem, żebyście gapili się na siebie diametralnie inaczej, niż dwa miesiące temu. Jasne, nie wiedziałem, jak poważne jest to wszystko pomiędzy wami, ale byłem całkowicie świadom, że coś jest. Czekałem tylko na moment, kiedy któryś z was się przyzna.

Dean był w lekkim szoku. Wiedział. Przez cały ten czas Sam wiedział i nigdy z nim o tym nie porozmawiał. Jasne, nie przyznałby się, ale byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej, gdyby miał pewność, że Sam go nie znienawidzi za pociąg do mężczyzn, aniołów, czy czegoś jeszcze innego.

\- Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś.

\- Bo ty też tego nie robiłeś – wytłumaczył Sam. – Zresztą, nie chciałem cię o to pytać, nie mając pewności, czy sami coś z tym zrobicie.

\- Nie mówiłem o tym, bo bałem się twojej reakcji.

\- Serio? Myślałeś, że cię znienawidzę, czy co? – Sam wyglądał na dotkniętego.

Dean wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

\- Przeszło mi to przez myśl.

\- Dean, mógłbyś zabić niewinnego człowieka, a ja prędzej pomógłbym ci ukryć ciało niż zaczął cię nienawidzić. Jasne, byłbym wściekły, ale nie nienawidziłbym cię. Możesz się więc spotykać z Castielem, czy co tam robicie w wolnym czasie dowoli.

\- To mnie uspokoiło – przyznał Dean. Jedna z trzech wielkich przeszkód za nimi. Teraz jeszcze musieli powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom. Ale przynajmniej będzie miał wsparcie brata.

\- Zgubiłem się trochę – odezwał się Castiel. Sam i Dean spojrzeli na niego pytająco. – Sam nie ma nic przeciwko, czy...

\- Nie, Cas, nie mam – zapewnił go z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Możesz robić z moim bratem, co ci się żywnie podoba, nie będę wnikać tak długo, jak nie będziecie szkodzić sobie nawzajem.

\- Oh. W takim razie mam kilka pomysłów, co moglibyśmy robić.

Dean speszył się odrobinę, czując, jak twarz robi mu się cieplejsza. Castiel nie miał żadnych hamulców. Choć mogło być gorzej. Mógł powiedzieć o seksie bezpośrednio.

\- I z dala od mojego pokoju – dodał szybko Sam, widząc miny ich obu. – I jakoś wyciszcie pokój, nie chcę słyszeć tego, co robicie.

\- Więc nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby Cas tu mieszkał? – spytał Dean. Na to liczył. Nie chciał, by jego spotkania z aniołem odbywały się głównie w biurze. Chciał z nim wracać do domu i spać w jednym łóżku.

\- Nie, bawcie się dobrze.

\- Nie chcemy ci przeszkadzać – powiedział Castiel.

\- Nie będziecie – zapewnił. – Poza tym, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to za rok lub nieco mniej wyprowadzę się do Sary.

\- Stary, serio? – Dean był zaskoczony. Nie przypuszczał, że ich związek rozwinie się jednak tak szybko.

\- Tak. Nie chcemy się spieszyć za bardzo, ale myślimy już o wspólnym zamieszkaniu, jeśli wytrzymamy ze sobą prawie cały rok.

\- Może sprowadź Sarę do nas, będzie weselej – zaproponował Dean.

\- To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł – zauważył. – Jakby którejś nocy zobaczyła Castiela stojącego bez ruchu na środku salonu, to umarłaby na zawał. Choć jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że będzie opuszczał twoje łóżko.

\- Nie zamierzam mu na to pozwolić – stwierdził i objął anioła ramieniem w pasie, nie krępując się tym ani trochę.

\- Dean, co robisz?

\- Obejmuję cię, zamknij się.

Resztę dnia spędzili we trójkę przed telewizorem, choć ani Dean ani Sam nie mieli pozwolenia na picie alkoholu, więc było trochę nudno. Zwłaszcza Sam nie mógł jeszcze pić.

Dean opowiedział w końcu bratu wszystko, co zdarzyło się w tunelu metra. Wcześniej unikał tego tematu podczas wizyt w szpitalu, by nie stresować Sama za bardzo, chociaż ten upierał się, że nic mu nie będzie. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować.

Już następnego dnia wrócili do pracy. Dean miał już dość siedzenia w domu, choć miło było tam przebywać z Castielem. Jednak co za dużo, to nie zdrowo.

W biurze czekała na Sama niespodzianka. Zaraz przy głównym wejściu czekał na nich Garth, dziwnie podekscytowany. Gdy podeszli zapytać, o co chodzi, omal nie rzucił się na całą ich trójkę, by ich wyściskać.

\- Jesteśmy partnerami, Sam! – oznajmił radośnie. – Bobby właśnie mi powiedział. W końcu, miałem już dość pracowania samemu.

Sam był bardziej, niż szczęśliwy. Partner, zwłaszcza bardziej doświadczony, oznaczał więcej poważnych spraw. W dodatku Garth wiedział o istotach nadnaturalnych, czyli nie mieli ścigać ludzi, tylko duchy i potwory. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Niedługo po powrocie do pracy, Dean i Castiel dostali nową sprawę w Kalifornii. Bobby kazał im jednak zabrać ze sobą Sama i Gartha, którzy nadal byli w siódmym niebie z powodu ich nowego partnerstwa. Ucieszyli się jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszeli o wspólnej sprawie.

Tym razem Bobby nie naciskał, by podróż odbyła się samolotem. Dean już się cieszył na możliwość jazdy przez kilka godzin po autostradzie, chociaż nigdy jeszcze nie jechał z czterema osobami na raz i to osobami o tak różnych charakterach. Bez muzyki się nie obejdzie.

\- Sam, zamknij bagażnik i jedźmy już – popędził brata Dean. On i Castiel już siedzieli z przodu, tylko Sam i Garth jeszcze się ociągali.

\- Wyluzuj, nie pali się.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku, Dean odpalił silnik i wyjechał z parkingu przed biurem FBI. Włączył muzykę dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na autostradzie. Postanowił dać szansę radiu, ale zaczął tego żałować, gdy spiker zapowiedział utwór Chicago You're The Inspiration. Znowu ten sam, co w barze, w którym był na walentynki z Castielem. Nie przeczył, melodia przywoływała miłe wspomnienia, ale nie zamierzał słuchać takiej muzyki w obecności brata i Gartha. Miał wizerunek do utrzymania.

Wyciągnął rękę, by zmienić stację, ale Castiel go zatrzymał.

\- Poczekaj aż się skończy – poprosił z uśmiechem.

\- Okej – zgodził się. Jeśli Castiel chciał posłuchać, proszę bardzo. Przynajmniej będzie miał na kogo zwalić wybór stacji.

Zerknął na anioła, który tak jak wtedy w barze, tak i teraz poruszał ustami jakby chciał śpiewać, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie może. Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy usłyszał za sobą okropne, jednak póki co ciche fałszowanie.

\- Co wy tam wyprawiacie? – zapytał Gartha i Sama, patrząc na nich w lusterku.

\- Wczuwamy się w nastrój – wyjaśnił Sam, podczas gdy Garth dalej śpiewał, ale już coraz głośniej. – Ty i Cas już się wczuliście. You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration!

\- Zamknijcie się albo was wysadzę! – zagroził.

Ale Sam i Garth nie przestali i dalej bawili się jego kosztem, śpiewając tę aż nazbyt romantyczną piosenkę. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł przełączyć radia, bo Castiel by się na niego obraził. No, może nie, ale nie chciał mu psuć przyjemności ze słuchania piosenki. O ile można ją było czerpać mając za sobą tych dwóch idiotów wydzierających się na całe gardło. Już miał plan, jak się na nich zemścić. Puści ACDC tak głośno, że aż popękają im bębenki w uszach. O siebie się nie martwił, Castiel zapewni mu ochronę.

Utwór powoli dobiegał końca, Dean odliczał już ostatnie sekundy, kiedy poczuł dotyk na swojej dłoni, która leżała na kolanie. Zdziwiony spojrzał w dół i zobaczył rękę Castiela, która przez moment gładziła jego skórę koniuszkami palców. Skierował swój wzrok na partnera, a ten uśmiechał się do niego dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak gdy zrobił to po raz pierwszy. I tak jak wtedy, teraz też ten uśmiech był skierowany tylko do niego. Dean odwzajemnił go i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że utwór się skończył i mógł wreszcie przełączyć stację na coś bardziej rockowego. Odwrócił się w stronę przedniej szyby i nie przestając się uśmiechać, chwycił Castiela za rękę. Był szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd.


End file.
